Black's Daughter
by Siriuslyy Serious
Summary: "It's weird how it all works, isn't it? I hadn't even known the man for most of my life, and there he was- just out of reach." Her chest fell as her breath became heavy- "I know exactly how you feel." What if Sirius Black had a daughter? Her story begins with her 5th year at Hogwarts, yet her life changes when she meets Harry Potter. Rated: M
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter )

Chapter 1: Back at Hogwarts

* * *

 _June 20_ _th_ _, 1996_

 _The bone-chilling wind swept across her smooth skin sending a tight prickling sensation through her crossed arms and down her bare legs. Her long black hair sailed across her neck as it fought to fall behind her shoulders. Her feet planted on the only elevated ground of the hill, pointing towards Hagrid's hut that released a plume of thick grey smoke into the air. She'd been holding it in all this time, caging away what was fighting to break out; finally, letting it loose, hiding away the lock forever as a tear traveled down her pale face. Warmth cupped at her shoulders as a hand steadily made it presence on her stiffened frame. Her grey eyes, despite knowing the very owner of that hand- she'd recognize the feeling of that touch anywhere- rolled back with her neck. A light, momentary grin played on her face as if it wasn't enough to just cast a view._

" _It's weird how it all works, isn't it? I hadn't even known the man for most of my life, and there he was- just out of reach." Her chest fell as her breath became heavy- maybe she should've kept it locked up._

 _In one swift movement his fingers became lost in her hair, as his arm found its way around her neck. Her arms locked around his waist as she buried her head in his chest._

" _I know exactly how you feel."_

* * *

"Bye, bye sweetheart. Don't forget to send an owl when you arrive."

"I know, same as every year."

"She'd be proud of you; you know…"

"Yea… alright I've got to go." A tall, rather skinny girl hurried towards the Hogwarts Express, hopping onto the open platform just before turning on her heel, her long wavy black hair spiraling behind her as she waved to an older woman, with short blonde hair who waved on back.

The loud whistle sounded from the front of the train, signaling the sudden movement and turn of its large wheels shaking the girl in surprise. Quickly, she hurried inside the train, squeezing between passing students who were trying to find compartments just the same. Just as she reached the last section of the Gryffindor compartments, she swung the door wide and was greeted by three shocked expressions as she stood by the doorway.

"Oh- sorry… everywhere else is full. Do you mind?" She said, clutching her bag closely by her side.

"Erm… not at all." A tall redheaded boy replied, shifting in his seat to form room.

The girl entered the compartment, closing the door gently as she walked between the pairs of legs that made it an obstacle to get to the window seat. Upon resting herself down, she placed her bag on her legs and looked out the window. "Is that your dog?" She asked, as she looked through the glass and noticed a black shaggy dog running after the train.

"What?" A boy with short brown hair and glasses asked, "Mm… no- no I don't see a dog."

The girl pressed her eyebrows together suspiciously, yet shrugged it off. A few moments went by of complete silence till the red headed boy beside her cleared his throat in an awkward way and reluctantly began to speak. "So… erm… who're you?"

The girl looked up from her bag, darting her hazel eyes around the compartment to the three people sitting around her. Tucking a strand of black hair behind her ears and nervously answering; "Uhm… Victoria McKinnon. You?"

"Ron Weasely." The boy answered, tapping uncomfortably on his leg. "This is Hermione and-"

"Harry." The boy across from her said, her reflection shining through his round spectacles.

"Pleasure." Victoria said, giving a small grin to the three.

Hermione, the girl who sat across from Ron, had long brown wavy hair and a worried expression plastered on her face. "Fifth year, right?"

"Right." Victoria thought it was an odd question; they'd been living in the same dormitory for years now and she had noticed Hermione a few times, but their cliques were different so they never necessarily talked beside the one time Hermione asked Victoria to clasp her bra before the yule ball.

The ride to Hogwarts made Victoria feel most uncomfortable; as if she wasn't wanted in the compartment. The three tried to keep a conversation, yet every now and then would nudge each other on a subject and whisper, giving glares to her as if whatever they were talking about she shouldn't hear. About an hour later, Hermione stood up from her chair, wrapping herself in her Gryffindor robes and opening the compartment door before pushing Ron's shoulder. "Get up! C'mon Ron."

Ron's weary eyes blinked slowly as a blow to his shoulder that connected with Hermione's history book spiked his attention leaving him fully awake. "Oi! What'chu do that for!"

"C'mon Ron, we've got prefect duty!" Hermione said, throwing her history book beside Harry.

Ron rolled his eyes before getting up and following Hermione out of the compartment, "See you in the dorm, mate." He nodded off Harry and gave a look to Victoria before closing the door behind him.

Victoria looked at Harry who was tapping on his legs and looking down by his feet.

"Are they always like that?" Victoria said, making conversation.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you it's normally ten times worse." Harry said, grinning.

"Do you mind if I ask- you're Harry Potter aren't you?" She said, holding her lips tight in a hardline, hoping she hadn't asked the wrong question.

Harry roughed up his untidy hair anxiously. "Er, yea."

Victoria had heard about Harry Potter, of course. Famous Harry Potter, how could she not have? He was only on the front page of the Daily Prophet for nearly a year. ' _Boy who lived, tri-wizard champion,' 'Harry Potter wins tri-wizard cup,' 'The boy who lies,'…_ She knows he's been hammered with questions, and other odd statements about… well his existence… so instead she snapped her lips shut and smiled; which caught him by surprise as he stared at her- as if he was waiting for an upcoming question, yet never got any.

"Looking forward to any classes this year?" Harry asked, fixing his glasses up the bridge of this nose.

Victoria looked out the window in thought, watching as the large green hills rolled by slowly from her perspective. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, of course. I hear we'll be learning about the _real stuff_ this year- can't wait."

Harry blinked widely at her, "Really? Me too… I wonder who'll be the new teacher."

"Dunno. If it was my choice, I'd bring back Professor Lupin. Definitely my favourite teacher thus far."

Victoria watched as Harry tried to hide a grin that crept up the corners of his lips. He raised his hand up to his mouth, stroking his chin as he tried to hide his expression; then the train came to a sudden halt, jolting him forward.

Victoria watched as Harry tried to clumsily put his expression on check, rising from her seat and opening the compartment door. "Guess I'll… see you around?"

"Right, see you around."

She whirled around, closing the compartment door behind her and headed out the train with a large group of eager Hogwarts students.

Squeezing her way through the bodies that continued to hurry inside the castle, she grabbed onto an arm and pulled on a girl with long strawberry blonde curly hair and dragged her aside.

"Hey! Oh- Vicki what's going on?" The girl asked as she looked anxiously around her.

"C'mon, let's head up for the common room before a teacher see's." Victoria said impishly; and with that, the two girls slinked up the stairs and hurried into the Gryffindor tower. The portraits they passed were all attentive and chipper, smiling and waving as they ascended the revolving staircases and entered through the portrait hole. They were greeted by a roaring fire that spilled heat throughout the common room, and their favourite maroon sofa sitting in the center.

Victoria moved to the corner of the room, kneeling on the cushion of a small arm chair and leaning over the back-part to open the small window half way. The breeze rolled in, blowing her hair behind her as she searched through her bag for her pack, taking out a smoke and placing it between her dry lips and lighting it with her wand. She inhaled deeply and coughed upon release. "Lavender, how was your summer?"

Lavender trailed around towards the sofa, where she laid sprawled on the thick maroon cushions. "Wow, sounds like you're dying over there. Is that what no-smoking for three months does to you? My summer was the usual, you?"

Victoria shrugged, resting her head in her hand and taking another hit from her smoke. "It seems like each year she gets more and more worried about what goes on at Hogwarts. Always asking me to check in, and not get myself mixed up with this and that." She rolled her eyes.

"Can you blame her though? After what Harry said about… you know…"

"Voldemort?"

Lavender lifted her head from the cushion, wincing at the sound of his name being spoken out loud. "Er… yea… who knows if he's telling the truth."

"Do you not believe him?"

"I don't know. You know me Vicki, I try not to think about that sort of stuff. Why, do you?"

Truthfully, the entire picture creates an ambivalent feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Honestly, I think I do. We have no reason not to trust him… besides, you only do yourself more harm not thinking about it… you should prepare yourself while you can, Lav." Victoria said sincerely before taking one last inhale of her cig and putting it out on the windowsill before walking over to her mate and lunging beside her.

Lavender grinned looking up at her best mate, "That's why you're becoming an Auror… and I'll be the nurse."

Victoria rolled her eyes, reaching down to her bag that rested on the carpet and pulling out an old burnt picture. She caressed the corner of the photo, smiling dolefully.

"She'd be proud of you." Lavender said, looking over Victoria's shoulder at the picture between her fingers.

"So I've heard."

"Who else could produce a corporeal patronus at thirteen?"

"Lupin was an excellent teacher."

"Reminds me, I wonder who is the new D.A teacher this year…" Lavender wondered.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

Suddenly, a loud creaking sounded from behind the two as the portrait hole swung open and welcomed a group of Gryffindor students inside the common room. The students began to disperse entering their respective dormitories.

Lavender shot up from the couch, waving out at someone in the group. "Pavarti! Hold up!" She stretched out her arms and wrapped them around Victoria's neck, "See you tomorrow!" Just like that, Lavender rushed out the common room and into the dormitory. After a few moments, Victoria turned at the sound of the portrait hole opening once more, instead welcoming two familiar faces. Harry and Ron entered through the common room, an odd eerie feeling filled the room as everybody looked and whispered about Harry. She looked around the room, not a single eye was anywhere else but Harry's presence. She decided to look at him too, catching his gaze as he stood before the stairs to the boy's dormitory, looking at the students practically enraged. To her surprise, Seamus, a fellow fifth year stood up and mocked Harry about his sightings of Voldemort. Victoria kept her eyes wide as the two spat back and forth before Ron intervened.

"So, you sayin' you believe this rubbish?" Seamus said, throwing his hands in the air.

Ron nodded, standing beside Harry. "Yea… I do. Does anyone else have a problem with Harry?"

The entire room went still, and to her surprise, Harry's eyes met hers once more. She wasn't sure if this was her que to stand up and agree, or an odd chance of catching one's eye… but within a second, he darted out of the room and into the boy's dormitory. Releasing a deep breath of air, she hadn't realized she was holding in, she quickly put her photograph away and headed for the girl's dormitory.

* * *

The next morning, Victoria woke up with Lavender hanging over her bed looking down at her with beady eyes. "You up yet?"

Victoria rubbed her eyes and pushed Lavender away, "Yes, I'm up. What're you doin?" She sat up in her bed, throwing her bed covers off and swinging her body so her feet were planted on the ground.

"Waitin' for you to get up… everybody else already left. We have later classes." Lavender said, throwing herself back on her bed.

Victoria stood up, throwing a pillow at Lavender before changing into her Gryffindor uniform and preparing her hair in a half-up fashion with a black bow tying the look together.

The two walked down the corridor to the dungeons where they spent their first lesson in Professor Snape's potions class. Victoria didn't know what it was, but she had this odd dislike for Snape. She had always knew he was unfair, especially towards Gryffindor's- but something about him hit a nerve for her that she just could not explain. Though, the class was fairly easy today- the entire lesson consisted of O.W.L's and how they integrated with the potions course. Like normally in this class, Victoria rolled her eyes and packed her things and left. She wasn't the best potions maker, and she definitely wasn't one who enjoyed the class as much as the next student. Her classes seemed to follow the same uneventful pattern… O.W.L's…

Though, for her last class she was eager and on the balls of her feet to finally attend. Defense Against the Dark Arts. A grin showing from her lips, she opened the classroom door, and took her spot on the right hand side of the classroom, with Lavender taking her spot next to her. Victoria took out her D.A book, wrapping her hands around the object as it laid on her desk. She also prepared her wand and placed it beside the bind of her book. The classroom began to fill with students taking their seats, and loud chatter that filled the room. Suddenly a familiar boy sat at the table beside her, taking out his D.A book and wand just the same as Victoria. She turned towards the boy and looked at him; he glanced over and nodded.

"Hey!" She mouthed quietly, giving a small wave, and a small wave was returned.

Suddenly a loud cough sounded from the front of the room; Victoria snapped her neck forward to notice an older woman with short brown hair wearing a pink skirt and cardigan standing by a blackboard.

"Eh-hem…" The woman said, clearing her throat as she clutched on to her wand with both hands. Victoria looked around as the class continued to speak in loud voices, feeling uncomfortable with the look on the woman's face. Suddenly a loud whipping sound came from the woman's wand being snapped against the desk as she silenced the room immediately. "Good… I suppose this isn't a rule enforced here, but for here on out whenever you enter my classroom you will cease all discussion and remain silent till the end of class is that clear?" The woman said in a snappy, yet oddly calming voice. "I said, is that clear? I expect to hear feedback."

"Yes, Professor." The class said in unison.

Victoria didn't notice it, but her mouth was wide open and she barely blinked till Lavender gave her a light shove.

"Excellent. Put your books away, you won't be needing them…"

Victoria looked around, and with the class, they all reluctantly put their books away.

"Also, wands as well. You won't be needing those either."

The entire class murmured in question.

"Sorry, Professor… did you say, we won't be needing wands?" Hermione asked from the front of the classroom.

"Correct, Miss…"

"Granger."

"Only for today though right?" A boy asked from the back of the room.

"You will not be needing to perform any sort of magic in this classroom. I have devised an ideal learning agenda for this class, which I believe will be more effective than what previous teachers have given you poor students in the past years… dear Merlin, how did any of you get by…" The woman flicked her wand at the blackboard of which her name, and the class's learning agenda and O.W.L's appeared. "For those of you who do not know, I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge."

"Professor… you haven't listed anything about defensive spells." Hermione said perturbed.

"We won't be needing them."

"Needing them? What are we to do when someone is trying to attack us?" Harry yelled eagerly.

"My dear boy, who on earth would want to hurt a bunch of children?"

"Oh, I don't know- let's see… Lord Voldemort." Harry shouted matter-of-factly.

Once again, all eyes were on Harry Potter. Victoria cupped her mouth at the outburst, and watched as Professor Umbridge stood at the front of the classroom, menacingly twitching at the sound of the name. "I see. The use of defensive magic, yes, would be very helpful against he-who-whatever- and definitely a practical use of your time- yet fortunately we're living in a time where he-is-dead."

"He's not dead, I saw him! He's returned!"

" _ENOUGH_!" Umbridge swatted her wand again at the desk, her eyes piercing through Harry's. "Detention. Every night this week."

After class, Victoria headed off towards the owlery where she began to write her letter she promised to send.

' _Dear Elise,_

 _Here is my per-usual letter, like every year… Nothing much has changed besides getting a new Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher; and she seems a bit nutty. You might actually approve of her teachings; no defensive magic this year. Before you ask, no, I have not gotten into any trouble yet. I've met a boy on the express this year, I'm sure you've heard of him. His name is Harry Potter; quite an interesting guy, I'll give him that. Had a bit of a brawl with the new D.A teacher, though it was quite entertaining to watch. Now I'm rambling… anyways, talk to you again soon._

 _Love you, Victoria'_

She folded the parchment and placed it inside a blue envelope. Just as she opened the door, wings began to loudly flutter around, owls were perched at every angle, most of them were awake. She walked over to the end of the owlery, raising her arm till a brown barn-owl perched itself on her robe. Victoria grabbed her envelope and tied it to the creature's leg, stroking its head before resting it down on the ledge. "Alright, Belle. Safe flight okay?" Her owl nudged her arm in an affectionate gesture just before setting off outside the owlery and gliding through the sky. She then began searching in her bag and took out a smoke placing it in the corner between her lips.

She whirled around, stretching her arm out towards the door and placing a hand on the golden handle, while her other hand was occupied looking for her wand. Just as she began to push, the door swung open, nearly causing her to lose balance. She took a step back, looking up at the figure in the doorway. A tall, skinny boy with short white blond hair and gray eyes wearing a green Slytherin uniform smirked down at her.

"Well, I thought it interesting we haven't had any run-ins yet." He said, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway. "Miss me?"

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "As in- do I miss disarming you across the corridors? Then yes." She taunted.

The boy scoffed, "Come now, McKinnon," he said as he placed his fingers around the smoke on her lips and putting it on his, "Hadn't anyone told you cigarettes are bad for your health? Might as well start nailing the coffin now."

Victoria rolled her eyes as the boy took out his wand to light the smoke, taking a long drag from her cigarette. "I think we both know who'll be around longer."

"So you think you've won, then?"

"Please, this isn't a game of Wizards Chess Malfoy. Besides…" Victoria said in an airy contemptuous tone as she passed by Draco and exited the owlery, "The good guys always win. Hasn't anyone told you that?"

"I must say, McKinnon, that I can't wait to prove your theories wrong." Draco gave Victoria a subtle black look before closing the door between them. She rolled her eyes as she descended the owlery steps back towards Hogwarts.

During dinner Victoria slowly picked at her food, her head rested on her hand as her mind went wild with the upcoming events of the year. New D.A teacher, and she seemed psycho, Harry Potter and he's acting rebellious, Voldemort had apparently returned, Malfoy is still lurking the halls and Elise is probably standing by her window waiting for Belle's delivery.

"Isn't he cute?" Lavender said, shoving on Victoria's arm for attention.

"Who?"

"The boy over there." Lavender said nodding over to the open doorway of the Great Hall.

Victoria glanced over and noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing by the doorway for a moment before walking off.

Lavender let out a deep sigh as she gazed dreamily at the empty spot where the three stood. "Do you think he's with that Granger girl?"

"What? Who?"

"The boy of course!"

"If you're talking about Harry, I don't think so."

"No – no, I meant the other one- the red head… Honestly, I would've thought Harry and Hermione would most likely be together, don't you think?"

"Why do you say that?" Victoria said, continuing to stab her chicken as she acted interested in the subject.

"Well, they're always together right? And that photo during the tri-wizard tournament…"

"Honestly, Lavender I have no idea. I don't necessarily keep up with Harry and his affairs."

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Lavender said, raising an eyebrow.

Victoria shrugged, "Nothing… I just- erm… his name is Ron. Ron Weasely." At that Victoria took one last drink out of her pumpkin juice and left the Great Hall.

Reaching behind her ears as she descended a flight of stairs, she tied her long dark hair up with a black ribbon, shuffling down the corridor till a body restricted her moving any further. Nearly knocking herself over, she reached for support on the person's robe forcing them to take a few steps closer to her, till they were nearly inches from each other's body.

"I see you've finally come around then aye?"

Victoria looked up to see a short blonde hair boy with blue eyes wearing Hufflepuff robes looking down at her, so close she could feel his hot breath down her face. Instantly blushing red, she let go of his robes and pushed him back. "Ernest, dammit… watch it!"

"Woah, Ms. McKinnon, I was just walking 'round the corner like you were." Ernest said, leaning against the corner of the wall smirking down at Victoria's reddened face.

"I don't have time for this right now." She said as she began to walk past Ernest but he stepped aside and blocked her.

"Can't we talk?"

"'Bout what?"

"How was your summer?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Let's see, three months without you stopping me in the hallways constantly trying to make a move? I'd say excellent."

"Bit harsh don't you think? Didn't miss me at least a tad?" Ernest pressed on teasingly.

"Don't make me laugh, Macmillan. Can I get by now?"

Ernest sighed deeply, shifting aside and stretching out his arm to allow Victoria's passageway clear.

" _Mimbulus_ _mimbletonia_."

The portrait swung open, and Victoria walked on through to the Gryffindor common room. Upon entering Victoria could already hear loud shouts coming from inside.

"-You are NOT allowed to be selling these to younger students!" A girl's voice shouted determinedly from inside the common room.

"Come on!" Two familiar boy's voices said in unison.

Victoria continued through the small entry way then noticed Fred and George Weasely standing in a corner; Fred holding a clipboard and quill, and George with an opened box of odd objects.

"Loosen up, Granger." Fred said, throwing the clipboard to his side as George lowered the box down for a third year boy to look at the objects.

Hermione threw her fists to her side, turning red as she stomped between the boy and George, closing the box and grabbing it in her hold. "I am prefect, and as such, I have to confiscate these."

"Hermione, come on… don't you think you're being a bit… irrational." Ron said as he peered above his potions book timorously.

Hermione shot him a deadly look causing him to duck back out of sight, then continued to waltz upstairs into the girl's dormitory with the box of objects.

Victoria laughed silently as she approached the twins. "Rough day for business, aye?"

"We knew Granger was passionate, but merlin does she scare us sometimes." Fred said raising his eyebrows as George nodded in agreement.

"And ickle-prefect-Ron over there stood behind a book the entire time." George shouted.

Ron put his book down upon noticing the coast was clear, "What do you expect me to do? She's worse than mum!"

"What are you selling?" Victoria asked, peaking at the clipboard in Fred's hand.

"We-"

"Ms. McKinnon-"

"Are selling homemade hex-candy."

The twins both said.

"Homemade hex-candy? What on earth?" Victoria asked with a perturbed expression.

"Show her George."

"Right, Fred."

George shuffled through his pants pocket, taking out two small balls one red and one yellow.

"This, McKinnon will get you out of any class-" George began.

"With no questions asked." Fred finished.

"What do they do?"

"Well, the red one will give you a nose bleed. Though it gushes out quite fast, so it's messy…" George said. "And once you're out of class, pop the yellow one in your mouth, and the bleeding ceases. Free period!"

"Excellent, have you gotten it to work?"

"Well…" Fred said, as the two twins turned their bodies revealing a second year sitting on a chair behind them holding a large towel under their nose. "The yellow one isn't perfected yet… he's been bleeding for half an hour now."

"Am I going to pass out from blood loss?" The boy said, as blood dripped down and reached the cracks in his lips. Victoria winced, revolted at the scene.

"You'll be okay, just keep quiet around Granger." George said handing the boy another towel.

"Anyways, do you two have any new fireworks? Stink pellets, something I can work with." Victoria asked.

The boys pondered for a moment, before Fred grabbed his pack and began shuffling through it. He took out two small brown balls and a larger red ball. "Complimentary, my dear prankster."

"Are you serious?" Victoria said, grabbing the objects out of Fred's hand.

"From one trouble maker to another." George said, and the twins smiled.

"What am I going to do next year when you're gone?" Victoria said whimsically as she shoved the objects in her pack.

"Continue the legendary pranks we have taught you since first year." George suggested

"Then find a successor." Fred said laughing.

Victoria grinned and waved the two off, heading for the girl's dormitory. The room was dark with what Victoria can assume four beds already filled with presumably sleeping girls. She slinked over to her bed in the corner, throwing her pack down as she heavily fell to her bed. Reaching up for her ribbon and letting her hair fall, she proceeded to kick off her shoes and change into her sleepwear. As she laid down on her bed, throwing the covers over her body she turned to her side and pulled on the thin chain that connected to a very dim light. She reached over on the nightstand's drawer and opened it up, grabbing a small, thin notebook. She pulled back the ribbon that closed the notebook, and opened it. Inside she grabbed the photograph she had looked at the previous day. Like most pictures in the wizarding world, this one moved. Victoria watched as a young girl with long blonde curly hair smiled through the picture. She assumed the photo was much larger, because it was torn and burnt in areas. The other people around the woman were hard to make out or impossible due to the burns and tears. Yet, that didn't matter to Victoria, she had this one photo with the one person she loved the most completely decipherable. Though she couldn't help but wonder, if any of the other people in the photograph were the other people that went missing from her life… like possibly her father.

Footsteps creaked their way up the staircase, causing her heart to pound in surprise as she quickly shoved the picture back into the notebook, placing it inside the nightstand and turning off the dim light as she rolled over and closed her eyes. It wasn't long till she eventually drifted into a deep night's sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Spiking My Interest

(Disclaimer: I own nada of Harry Potter)

Chapter 2: Spiking My Interest

* * *

The morning sun lingered for longer than Victoria would prefer. Rolling over on her side and releasing a weary groan, she forced her eyes open as the light beamed across her face. She silently cursed whoever drew the curtains around the dormitory. It took her a while to muster up the will power to get up from her bed, but she managed to roll back over and release her bed spread. Upon throwing the blankets off her heart took a solid leap as her pulse raised rapidly.

"What the actual _fuck_ are you doing in my bed?" Victoria cried out startled as she clutched her chest.

Lavender was sitting upright on the bed, her legs crossed and her hands in her lap, as if she was minding her own business… on somebody else's bed. "The usual- waiting for you to wake up."

"Damnit Lav, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Lavender smiled playfully as she grabbed one of Victoria's arms and pressed two fingers on her wrist, checking her pulse. "Still alive…"

"And you'll be dead if you ever do that again." She quickly released herself from her comfortable position, well it was before she noticed an intruder in her bed… then hurried off towards the girl's bathroom to wash up. Her bare feet smacked against the tile floor lightly as she undressed herself on her way to the showers.

She slipped her hand towards the knob and turned on the warm water, eventually sliding herself between the curtain and allowing the full force of the shower to fountain over her body. The lukewarm temperature felt pleasant on her bare skin, and soothed her heart to a calm pulse. As she washed out the shampoo in her hair, she looked up into the faucet, allowing the shower to rain down her neck and slick he hair back.

It was one of those days she'd rather stay in the warmth of her shower, than actually get out and do something. Fighting the urge to stay for another fifteen minutes, she turned the shower off and wrapped herself in a large white towel.

When she returned to the dormitory, Lavender was already dressed in her Gryffindor uniform, sitting on the floor towards the large floor mirror braiding her strawberry blonde hair. Victoria passed Lavender in the mirror and she looked back smiling playfully.

"Look at you good-looking." Lavender said as she tied her braid off and stood up.

"Please, don't make me blush." Victoria replied exaggeratedly while fluttering her eyelashes.

Lavender traveled around the room and sat on Victoria's bed, throwing a uniform skirt on the covers. "Gonna be a good day today."

"Yea? Why's that?" Victoria asked as she clasped her bra and slipped on her skirt.

"Because…. We've got Divination today." Lavender practically squealed with excitement, while Victoria groaned in disappointment.

"Hell, that class is so pointless."

"Woah, definitely _not_ pointless."

"Yea? 90 percent of her predictions are deaths that have yet to occur…"

Lavender sat up from the bed looking a bit hurt, "Fine, just wait- I'll have predicted our deaths and help us prevent them."

"Isn't the point of prediction is that it will come true no matter what?"

Lavender puffed out her chest and grabbed the white towel Victoria left on the floor, twisting it loosely and whacking it against Victoria's legs.

" _Ow! Hey- hey! Lav- stop!"_ Victoria yelled as she ran in circles around the dormitory.

* * *

The two descended the steep steps down the grounds towards Hagrid's hut that perched itself at the edge of the forbidden forest. The two formed a small group with the other awaiting Gryffindor's and Slytherin's, forming a half moon circle around an unfamiliar face.

"Who's that?" Victoria whispered to Lavender, though her mate just shrugged in confusion.

The woman looked around the group and smiled down at the students. Her tall brown hat pointed directly towards the sky, her large brown and green robes draped over her like a tent, and her wand still in her hand, the wood twisted in odd curves and angles. She clapped her hands together softly, "Good! You're all here! I am your Care for Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Grubbly-Plank."

"Excuse me, Professor…" Victoria called out.

Grubbly-Plank acknowledged her and raised her eyebrows upon question.

"Do you happen to know where Hagrid is?"

Yet once the question was spat out, she turned away from it. "Well now, I've got a special lesson set up for toady… I know you've all left off by forbidden forest creatures, and well- I've decided to arrange a special activity." Professor Grubbly-Plank beamed at the students as she walked behind the hut and appeared within moments holding a thick reign made of rope, leading a beautiful white mare towards the students. It's long silver white hair swayed brilliantly over its short haired body, creating ripples of ivory glister as it trotted its way forward. Upon getting closer to the white mare, Victoria was surprised to see a thin, glittering silver horn sitting at the base of its skull. Everybody stared mesmerized at the beautiful beast as it kicked its head back lightly, causing its hair to flow more brilliantly than before.

"Now, they only really like the women's touch… so I'll have to ask the boys to sit this one out… but the girls may come here and pet the creature." Professor Grubbly-Plank stated as she ran her hand down the long nose of the unicorn.

Lavender pulled on Victoria's dress shirt, her eyes glazed with a hazy glare at the creature. "Let's pet it!" She took off towards the unicorn, raising her arm eagerly to get close to the animal.

A few moments later, Victoria could feel a light presence stop beside her. "Why aren't you out there with your foolish friend?"

Victoria turned to notice Draco Malfoy standing beside her with his arms across his chest, his eyes forward on the group of classmates petting the unicorn.

"Sorry? I was under the impression your friends were just as thickheaded as the next guy. Have you _actually_ spent time with Crabbe?" Victoria raised an eyebrow.

"At least I don't waste my time with mudbloods." He said as casually as it could sound coming from him.

"Excuse me?" She had turned to completely face Draco, her eyebrows pushed together taken back by the sudden comment.

"You heard me. Sad to see a pureblood go to waste." Victoria watched as his clearly defined jaw turned from view while his eyes met hers in an odd cold connection. "I suppose you're not all to blame. Our kind has been dirtying up our blood for years."

Victoria's jaw clenched as adrenaline pulsed through her veins; she outstretched her arms and pushed him back, hard. He nearly lost balance with the sudden movement, and the group of Slytherin's standing behind him trailed to the two. Most of their wands were out and pointing at Victoria, while Draco looked amused with himself.

"What do you think you're doing, McKinnon?" Pansy narrowed her eyes.

"Why is it whenever Malfoy and I have things to settle- you come along. Are you his pet?" Victoria commented pertly.

Pansy took a few steps forward, her face etched with annoyance as she looked into Victoria's grey eyes, her wand still and pointing upward at the little defiant black haired girls chin. "Watch it." She spat grimly.

"Quite the scene you're making, Malfoy." A familiar voice taunted.

Pansy looked up from their locked eyes and Victoria trailed her glower to a tall boy in his Gryffindor uniform, his hair just as untidy as the first time she saw him, and his round spectacles reflecting her surprised gaze.

"Well this is new. Potter and McKinnon?" Draco laughed disdainfully with his Slytherin group.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to pick fights in the middle of class?"

"Maybe you should keep this rebellious one of yours on a leash then?" Pansy said poking Victoria in the chest with her wand.

"Do you always mask insults with humor?" Victoria's whimsical tone pushed Pansy off the edge as she pushed on Victoria's shoulder, causing her to retaliate. Draco stepped in with his wand out, though Harry was quick to get in the middle. His outstretched arm separated the two fighting girls, and the other stopped Draco from moving any closer.

It was odd to think this sort of thing right now, but Victoria could smell the bold blend of alpine air and smooth suede emanate off Harry's body. Her eyes trailed up his figure, she couldn't deny he looked fit; probably from all those years he played quidditch. His carved jawline contoured his face brilliantly; and suddenly she found herself shaking her head from the thoughts. Quickly the world around her repainted itself as she noticed Pansy lowering her wand and taking a few steps back. The group of Slytherin's shifted off and Harry lowered his arms. What had happened?

Victoria watched Harry closely till his head turned to meet her eyes. Carefully she darted her gaze elsewhere, but couldn't help but to return to his face; which formed a smile.

"What?"

He smirked, "Didn't even reach for your wand."

Victoria shifted her hand to the band of her skirt, where her Burmese blackwood wand stayed securely attached to her hip. "Yea… _well_ … some battles don't require magic to win." She shrugged uncomfortably as the two stood there, his eyes analyzing her interestingly. "What is it?"

"Nothing, you just remind me of someone."

"A girlfriend perhaps?" Victoria teased, though the words sounded better in her head than coming out from her lips.

Harry shook his head rubbing underneath his chin, "No… Not sure what it is."

Victoria stared at him blankly. She had met plenty of new people throughout her years of Hogwarts, but she reckons this is the first time she actually met someone quite interesting; and that was setting aside all the 'boy who lived' crap she'd hear day in and day out from students and the newspapers. She wasn't sure if most people did, but she couldn't help but not think of Voldemort when he appeared around her. He was quite amusing even without the entire school wondering if he was the heir of Slytherin (which Victoria never believed anyway).

Lavender appeared at her side clutched at her arm, "Woo! Time for Divination."

Victoria groaned as the two turned towards the castle, looking back at Harry who was now accompanied by Hermione and sending a short-lived grin. He raked his fingers through his hair and raised an eyebrow evoking interest.

Something Victoria hated more than Divination, was the trip to the actual classroom. It was on the complete other side of the castle, requiring a trip to the north tower which included a dozen stairs… then a bloody trap door she had to yank down and climb up through by a ladder. The only thing she enjoyed was being able to sit on the large rounded cushions the professor provided as seating areas for the students. The two scanned the room; the floors were covered in small sectional maroon and blue carpets, massive light cancelling wine coloured drapes hung from the windows and the ceiling. Small round tables were perched along each floor level of the room, with a clear crystal ball in the middle.

"Over there!" Lavender said as she pointed towards the back of the room.

There sat a girl, skinny with long wavy dirty blonde hair and large (and weird in Victoria's opinion) dirigible plum-shaped earrings. She was looking out the window that shined light on her pale face, giving her a natural highlight that made her look more appealing from the view.

The girls walked up to her, taking their seats at the small round table. "Hey Luna, how've you been?" Victoria asked as she set aside her bag.

Luna turned her head, her eyes calm and hazy. "I suppose I've been alright."

Luna Lovegood… there was much to say about Luna Lovegood; most of which would be snide comments from students who didn't really know her like Victoria did. The two met in second year after charms class; Victoria caught a few Slytherin boys calling her 'Loony Lovegood' and laughing at their cruelty, so she decided to step in and well… fight it out like she normally did. She'd been meaning to try out a new hex she'd learn from Fred and George anyways, so all in all, the entire situation played out in a satisfying way as the two boys ran off covering their large growing ears, and unstoppable drooling mouths. They'd been mates ever since.

Lavender hurried to get her textbook out, 'Unfogging The Future'. Victoria snorted silently at the title; such a stupid name.

"How's your father doing?" Victoria asked.

Luna smiled delightedly on the subject," Father's great! He's come up with an amazing new story for the Quibbler. Proud of him, really."

"Yea? What story?" Lavender said in disbelief.

Though Victoria and Lavender were Luna's good friends, they didn't necessarily believe in everything she believed. For instance, Nargles… an extinct creature that infest mistletoes and are known to be notorious thieves; but not to Luna, nope they were very much still around and stealing her belongings left and right. Though the two would never tell her this, they tried to show interest as best they could.

"A man tipped off my father about Sirius Black being a reclusive rock star Stubby Boardman. How interesting, huh? All this time we've been seeing him as someone else!" Luna smiled amiably.

"Right…" Victoria nodded painfully. Stubby Boardman, hermit rock star uses false identity as Sirius Black, one of the most wanted murderers in the wizarding world; so wanted in fact he was on the news in the muggle world. Now that she thought about it, there hasn't been much news about the whereabouts of Sirius Black since before the tournament. Had he been caught?

A group of newly arriving wizards interrupted her developing thoughts as Harry Potter walked in the room with Ron Weasley by his side. The two slumped into their cushions (looking as thoroughly bored as Victoria) and rested their heads on their hand.

"Good afternoon my dear class!" Professor Trelawney greeted in a slightly shaky voice.

The class returned their greetings in unison, Lavender a bit more excited than the rest.

"I am glad you all could join me again this year."

"Yes, amazing we're _still_ here." Ron snickered to Harry. Victoria laughed silently as Professor Trelawney shot a look towards the two boys from the corner of her eye. It wasn't a secret, Trelawney had predicted the deaths of Harry more than anyone else in this class- and there he was, sitting in that very cushion, breathing, very much alive.

"I am happy we've gotten this far, for this is one of my favourite subjects! _Prediction-with-stars_!"

"Here we go." Victoria muttered to Lavender, rolling her eyes.

"I hope you've all brought your books!"

Lavender lifted her book off the table, tapping on the cover as if it was some great achievement she wanted recognition for.

"Turn to chapter 16, and being to read _'The Future That Lies Above'_. Once you are finished, you may start on your projects, the objectives will be right here on the board." Trelawney pointed to the large board that held the instructions for their project, and proceeded to sit down at her desk of which she began to caress a clear… very clear… crystal ball.

Victoria slammed her book on the table, opening the pages till she reached chapter 16.

' _The Future That Lies Above_ :

 _Astrology studies the movements and positions of celestial objects for the means of divining information.'_

She took a deep sigh, forcing her eyes to remain on the page.

' _Specific planets that were to represent themselves with the stars they were associated with are seen as indications of multiple divine definitions.'_

"This is rubbish."

Victoria's eyes looked up from the page as Harry shook his head and closed his textbook. Why did he suddenly get her attention? She'd never looked up from her potions book when he shared verbal brawls with Snape during class. Maybe that was because it was ordinary for her to hear; its not like she let Snape do the horrible things he had a tendency to do either. In fact, she'd gotten detention once and 80 points from Gryffindor for calling Snape a 'Big nosed jerk' because he nearly made Neville break out in tears.

A few moments passed when Trelawney finally realized Harry had put his textbook down and was starring off into the crystal ball in front of him. Not looking for anything in particular, just occupying his eyes till the end of class.

The professor slowly approached the two boys, hunched over their table with her hands fiddling with the many rings on her bony fingers. "What's the matter, dear boy? Unable to find your planets predictions?"

"I'm sure it'll all mean death anyways." Ron snickered quietly; though Trelawney heard, looking at him with widened eyes behind her thick round glasses.

Victoria jumped from her seat once the bell signaled class was over. "Thank Merlin" she thought.

"We'll see you later then."

"Bye Vickie."

Luna and Lavender waved on Victoria as they descended the long staircase down the north tower to their next class.

Now that she had a free period, and her friends were off doing something else- she figured it a good time to visit the owlery.

She began to slowly descend the staircase, her black hair trailing behind her. She couldn't wait to see what Elise had to say about her last letter. Probably is going to put in her two cents about Harry, and something about her mother wouldn't approve; at this point she was freely thinking stupid thoughts she didn't even care to finish in her own head. She rolled her eyes at the thought of it all. Stopping to stuff her Divination book in her bag she looked out the coloured stained windows to notice a few small figures standing outside the north tower. Squinting to see who they were, she noticed two Slytherin's… one unmistakably as Pansy Parkinson (She had always made a stupid stance when she tried to look tough), bullying a younger Hufflepuff.

Victoria huffed as she turned her attention away to quickly descend the rest of the staircase. To her surprise her head smacked into someone's chest, as her bag fell from her loose grip and books began to spill down the stairs. Victoria looked up rubbing her nose to notice a Gryffindor boy clutching onto the railing to prevent his fall.

"Oh _shit_ , I'm so sorry…" Victoria said dipping down, scrambling to get her things situated in her bag.

"No, no that was uhm… that was my fault." The boy said sincerely as he dipped down to help pick up her fallen items.

Hastily grabbing the quills that tried to roll down the steps and the pieces of parchment that wanted to unravel; she shoved it all back in her bag. She looked up, noticing the boy holding a photograph in his hand and examining it with sudden interest.

She reached out and grabbed the photo from him, shoving it inside her bag.

"Sorry." He said, noticing her sudden urgency and rosy cheeks.

The two stood up, his hand flopped over with the Divination book she failed to completely put in her bag. "Cormac."

She grabbed the book from his hold. "Victoria."

He bowed his head, biting his lower lip as he quickly glanced up.

' _Wow'_ She thought. She couldn't help but notice how straight his teeth were, and how green his eyes were considering he neglected to break their contact with hers.

"So what's a pretty girl like you hurrying off angry for?"

She raised an eyebrow. Cheesy lines like that never got Victoria going, there was no point in trying- Ernest MacMillan had probably used every line in the book. Though he was undeniably handsome looking; he had the whole blonde hair, green eyes, manly look going for him; so she decided to play around with the interest.

"What's a guy like you walking alone to the north tower for?"

He leaned up against the stone wall with his outstretched arm; "Figured I'd earn some brownie points with the teacher."

"You weren't in class today?"

"I'm a 6th year, our classes don't match up."

"I see." Victoria said as she dipped under his arm and descended the steps behind him, briefly turning around to catch his amused grin, "Have fun with that."

"Hope I bump into you again then."

* * *

Just before Victoria continued off into the owlery, she stopped at the foot of the stone steps and rummaged through her bag to take out her pack. She placed the smoke in between her lips and ignited it with her wand, inhaling deeply as she took a long drag from her much needed cigarette, exhaling all the stress that seeped through her lips in a puff of smoke. It was such a bad habit, but Victoria had a tendency to fall for bad habits. One of which, Elise would most likely note, was walking down the from the owlery now.

"Mind if I join?"

Victoria held out her pack as Harry grabbed a smoke and ignited it between his lips, leaning against a stone pillar.

"Didn't know you smoked."

"I think there's much you don't know 'bout me."

Victoria raised her eyebrows fully amused, "Oh really?"

Harry exhaled a plume of smoke, digging his free hand in his pants pocket. "Just how I reckon there's much I don't know 'bout you."

She snorted at the comment; what a cheesy way to get to know somebody. "You don't want to get mixed up with a girl like me…" Victoria couldn't hold the grin that played on the corners of her lips, "I'm a rebel, haven't you heard?" She teased in a playfully mischievous tone.

"That's perfect because, I just got weeks of detention for standing up to Umbridge. So I guess that makes two of us." Harry cracked a smile as he took another puff.

Victoria stared up at him, _fuck_ he looked so damn cute leaned against the pillar, his fitted dress shirt untucked, the determined set of his jaw, his untidy hair giving a slight messy look to his appearance- and her newly fond trait of his to mess up his hair even more.

Harry tossed his cigarette and turned towards her, reaching out his hand. Her heart began to pound what felt as fast as a train as she felt his fingers touch her hair. They streamed from the midsection of her head to her neck.

"You're getting leafs in your hair."

Victoria picked up her jaw she subconsciously let hang loose, and took one last drag of her cigarette before throwing it aside.

"Thanks." Her voice broke as she tried to bashfully turn her attention elsewhere.

"So… I was wondering…" Harry said as he kicked his toes on the rocky ground, dirtying up his black shoes. "If you wanted to go to Hogs-" His voice trailed off as a small brown barn owl hooted from above and landed on Victoria's shoulder. She untied the blue letter attached to the owl's leg and rubbed the top of its head affectionately. "Thank, Belle." The bird flew off towards the owlery.

"Sorry, I've got to take this. She sort of freaks if I don't." Victoria wasn't lying, but she was thankful for the intrusion; her lips couldn't take any more anxious gnawing, and boy did Harry make her nervous. She treated him to a small coy smile before heading off towards the owlery and opening her letter.

' _Victoria,_

 _Happy to have got your letter, and thank you for the heads-up but I've got to ask anyways- have you gotten yourself into any trouble yet? I am quite happy to hear the school is teaching you more than the upcoming dangers of what is out there, you children need a break from all that worry._

 _Mrs. Brown and I are going on a short vacation to France next week, so unfortunately I won't be able to receive any owls during the time being, but that isn't an invitation to get yourself mixed up with Malfoy again. I will let you know when I am home._

 _Also, stay away from Potter, dear- he'll only get you into more trouble._

 _Love, Elise'_

Victoria rolled her eyes and dismissed the letter. She didn't agree with the way Elise saw things- people- the outside world. It drove her mad listening to her judgement, and having to at least hear her out because well… she was her aunt, and she didn't have to take Victoria in; but she did. There are just some things Victoria can't give up, even If she tried. She was hardheaded and stubborn, which was an open door to picking fights with the Slytherin's, particularly Malfoy, including other habits Elise hadn't even known about. One thing she could add on that list now was there was no way she could keep herself from being around Potter.

* * *

XX

Authors Note:

All i can say is _wow._ I appreciate all the support from every-one-of-you, really helps me keep writing. Let me know in reviews on the new upcoming chapters. Sorry my uploading will be a tad slow, college is starting up again. _Thanks again, enjoy!_

 _\- M_


	3. Chapter 3: Can't Break Bad Habits

(I wish i did but alas i don't own anything of Harry Potter)

Chapter 3: Can't Break Bad Habits

* * *

The maroon drapes moved slowly up and down in a never ending movement around the two girls who laid sprawled on the bed. Laying on opposite sides, their heads rested beside each other as their strawberry blonde and black hair entangled along the bed spread. It seemed as though the ceiling was the most interesting subject for her kaleidoscope eyes at this moment- refusing to even move an inch before another long awaited plume of smoke occupied the space above, clouding her vision.

"Have you talked to Ron yet?" Victoria asked, releasing a thin line of smoke between her cracked lips.

"I don't think he's noticed me." Lavender said hopelessly.

"So make him notice you."

"I'm not you. I'm not assertive."

Victoria turned her head slowly, looking intensely at the side of her mates face. "Me? Assertive?"

"Yea." Lavender shrugged. "I see how you are with Harry."

"And?"

"Dunno. Most people are afraid to get mixed up with _the boy who lived._ "

Victoria cracked a grin as she lifted the paper up to her lips, taking a long drag and passing it to Lavender. "Lucky for me then." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Lavender said, twisting her head towards Victoria. "Do you… do you _fancy_ _Harry_ _Potter_?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, rubbing her face lightly with both hands then lifting herself off the bed, drifting slightly on her stance.

Lavender released herself from the bed as well, her long curly hair draping over her shoulders as she put out the smoke and discarded it. "Why the grass anyways? Don't you normally save them for special occasions?"

Victoria bit her lip feeling quite terrible to say, "Elise is going on vacation with your mum next week."

Lavender cracked a small laugh that turned into a euphoric uproar. Victoria couldn't help but laugh amusingly at her mate nearly turn red in the face from giggling so much. She walked over to Lavender, pressing her arms on her shoulders, "You've got to… _you've… sh… sh, relax_!" Victoria tried to collect herself as she placed a finger on her lips trying to calm her friend. "You'll alert the entire common room!"

"Good- maybe Ron will show up." Lavender said playing a smile across her face.

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "You've gone off your rocker."

Lavender whined, frowning as she unbuttoned her white dress shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just hot is all." Lavender continued to unbutton her dress shirt, revealing a pink laced bra underneath

Victoria watched amused till the sound of footsteps alerted her immediately. Quickly she darted to her friend trying to grab hold of the opened dress shirt, pinching the two open ends together to cover up her chest. "Holy fuck, Lav someone's coming." A sense of urgency pulsed through her as she took out her wand from underneath the band of her skirt and began whisking it in the sky like a vacuum as the clouds of smoke disappeared. Lavender tried to swat at Victoria's hands as she tried to hold her steady. "Lav, sh… no one can find out. Holy fuck _stay still_!"

The doorknob began to turn and Victoria pushed Lavender on her bed, closing the drapes around her as a figure emerge from the entrance.

Hermione looked up surprised, watching suspiciously at Victoria who held the drapes closed behind her, still as a statue. "Hello, Hermione."

"Hi there," Hermione walked over to her large supply of yarn and needles, looking up as Lavender began to wrestle between the drapes. "What's uhm… behind the curtain?"

"My cat." Victoria said, a little too quickly.

"Your… cat?"

"Yea… maybe you can knit my cat an awesome sweater or whatever?"

Hermione looked at her blankly, then smiled sweetly. "Sure! I'd love to." She whirled around leaving the girls dormitory, allowing Victoria to separate herself from the drapes to reveal a tired out Lavender.

"That's the last time I get anything from Ernie."

* * *

Later that night Victoria woke up, rubbing the sleep from her weary eyes as she heard voices coming from the common room. Looking around nearly blind, it looked as if all the beds were filled with sleeping Gryffindor girls. Carefully she released herself from her bed, tip toeing down the spiral steps to notice a boy kneeling by the fireplace holding his forehead. She shuffled across the maroon carpet, reaching her arm out till it lightly tapped on his shoulder; startling him as he retracted from his spot.

"Oh… bloody hell you scared me." Harry said, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry. Are you alright?" Victoria said kneeling beside him. Harry watched as the girl bent down towards him. Victoria's light pink silk gown hiking up her legs as she took her spot before the fire. She looked at him slowly removing his hand from his face, pushing his hair back with his fingers. The golden glow of the fire reflected off their pale faces. "I uhm… I heard voices."

Harry glanced at the fire, then returning back towards Victoria's grey eyes. "Yea, it was nothing. I just… burned myself… in the fire."

Victoria didn't buy into a single word he said. "Does it hurt?" She couldn't help but fix the guilty expression she carried through his round spectacles; she didn't want him to see her worry, he could take care of himself.

He nodded reluctantly, "Sometimes."

Harry's eye's casted down towards the fire. "So, how's Ron?" Victoria asked, figuring she should change the subject.

"Ron?" He said, looking up at her amused. "Are you having me matchmake you two?"

"What if I am?" She asked playfully.

A smile dangled at the corner of his lips, his eyes trailing the curves of her legs to the silk fabric that laid thin around her body. "Then I'd rethink what you wear around me, McKinnon."

Victoria could feel her cheeks rise in temperature. She turned her head, hoping to hide the rose colour that erupted from her face- failing to realize he'd noticed. "I can't help if what I wear to bed is too inappropriate for you."

"I don't mind, but I think Ron will." A small smirk playing on his face.

The portrait hole creaked opened as the two twisted their necks to notice Cormac McLaggen hurrying inside the dormitory and stopping before the two kneeled occupants in the common room. His eyes were wide as he looked surprised to see the two kneeling before the fire. Clearing the back of his throat he regained movement once again, "Don't you think it's a bit late you two?"

Victoria quickly stood up embarrassed, flattening the silk of her nightgown as she hurried toward the stairway to the dorms, saying goodnight to Cormac as she passed him. His eyes outlined the curves of her back side as she hurried inside the dormitory, Harry watching him closely with narrowed eyes.

* * *

Today was a good day; Victoria couldn't quite tell why, but she was energetic, smiling from ear to ear and humming her favourite Beatles song as she kneeled on the floor fixing her hair in the mirror. Lavender always laughed at Victoria's taste of music, not just because it was muggle, but it was before their time. Luna didn't mind it, though. She wrapped the last bit of her hair around her wand, releasing it slowly as a loose curl formed. She lifted herself up, placing her wand back in its place in the band of her skirt, and grabbing her pack to put in her bra. She smoked too much.

She left the Gryffindor tower with Lavender, heading for the Great Hall to eat breakfast. As they passed through the corridors, heads were turned as guys watched the girls walk. This wasn't unusual for Victoria, she had always been naturally well off in her looks, though with the extra effort put in her appearance today, she could feel the eyes that laid on her.

"Wow, McKinnon." A boy said from behind them. Victoria turned around and saw Ernie MacMillan watching her every move. She rested a hand on her hip.

"That'll be two Galleons if you're just going to stand there and stare."

"Well… if you're asking for offers…" Victoria rolled her eyes. "Why the extra effort anyways? Trying to impress me?" He smirked.

"Oh, shove it MacMillan." She turned on her heel and opened the door to the Great Hall.

"Just my two-cents, McKinnon, it worked." Victoria turned her head to catch the cocky-wink Ernest sent her way, rolling her eyes in return and entering the Great Hall.

Lavender waved Victoria down. She passed through the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw aisle's before taking her seat beside Lavender. "What kept you?"

"Ernie."

Victoria began to pile pancakes on her plate when she got Harry's gaze, his eyebrow arched as he heard their conversation.

"This is… this is… completely rubbish!" Hermione cried out, slamming the Daily Prophet in the middle of the table so a bread basket toppled over.

"What is?" Ron asked.

Hermione huffed as she pointed to an article in the Daily Prophet. "How could they!"

"Wait, what does this mean? She's replacing Dumbledore?" Harry asked seriously.

"Not necessarily-"

The conversation caught Victoria's interest. She craned her neck to look at the prophet and grabbed it when she realized she couldn't see the words. " _What_!"

" _What_?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time.

"High Inquisitor? That horrible teacher? Here? At Hogwarts?" Victoria exasperated.

"Can someone explain to me?" Ron asked completely lost; which was no surprise to Hermione who rolled her eyes.

"It means…. The Ministry of Magic is being granted an unprecedented level of power here at the school." Hermione stated.

Victoria rolled up the prophet and handed it to a couple of Gryffindor's who were interested on the subject. "I respect Slytherin's more than I do of her."

Victoria caught Ron's confused look as she looked back at Lavender who was watching him dreamily with her chin rested on her hand. Giving her a small nudge, she went back to stuffing food in her mouth as her cheeks turned red. Harry and Victoria shared a small grin about the two.

After breakfast Victoria and Lavender headed off towards potions.

"You were drooling, Lav."

"Was not!... was I? Oh, Merlin…" Lavender slapped a hand to her forehead.

"No, but you were about to."

"Do you think he noticed?"

"I'd say so… at least he's finally noticed you." Victoria cracked a short laugh.

"Oh fuck off. I didn't want him to notice me like that… I'm completely hopeless aren't I?" She whined hopelessly.

"No, I think you need to just talk to him…"

"I've tried, but he's always with Granger." Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Need me to slip some love potion in his pumpkin juice?" Victoria joked.

"If you could slip some disappearing potion in Grangers that'd be great." Lavender joked a bit more seriously.

"Hey, McKinnon!"

Victoria slouched her shoulders, huffing a sigh of annoyance as she slowly turned her neck. "I've told you already Ernie… Oh!" She was surprised to see Harry jogging towards her. "Sorry, thought you were someone else."

"Oh?" He said, fixing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing, never mind. What's up?"

"Oh uhm…" Harry dropped his gaze to his black shoes and raked his fingers through his hair nervously. "Well Gryffindor is having a match against Hufflepuff tomorrow, I was wondering if you'd be there?"

Victoria blinked up at him, though his eyes were still connected to his feet. She gave a short-lived grin; he was cute when he was nervous. "Do you want me there?"

"Is that a trick question?" He said, finally meeting his emerald green eyes to her dark grey one's. That gaze of his took the immediate breath out of her chest. She had to remind herself to breath once she parted her lips and noticed no words came out. The fluttering in her heart almost made her angry to feel, she didn't quite understand it. Her silence was becoming too long and too noticed, quickly she played a smile on her face and shook her head from the range of emotions bursting behind her eyes. She whirled around and grabbed onto Lavenders arm, hurrying her towards the dungeons. If she had to stand there any longer before Potter, she might as well leap into his arms and kiss him right there; a thought she began to wonder. What would it be like to kiss Harry Potter?

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lavender said amused.

"Shut it." Victoria said, closing her lips in a hardline. She didn't want to discuss it any further, the thoughts were already jumbled up in her head and frankly she was a bit embarrassed with just running off like that.

The two sat in the back in potions, Snape watching over the class carefully as the students began to pool in and take their seats.

Normally in potions class Victoria would watch over Snape for the first few minutes, then stand her book on her desk to hide her sleeping eyes. Though today looked, for once, interesting. On the front table Snape had placed a few potions and he had begun to explain that the class would be examining today.

"If you could drop your books at your desk and come around here." Snape said, gesturing his hand in a circle around the table of potions. The students all hurried around the table. Victoria rested her head on Lavenders shoulder, looking up and noticing Harry, Ron and Hermione standing on the other side.

"I ask you all pay attention for the ingredients in each of these potions will show up on your O.W.L.'s, so I'd hope you don't make a fool of my teachings because you're incapable of _staying… awake_." Snape said, darting his eyes at Victoria.

She rolled her eyes and lifted her head slowly.

"Each potion you see has some connected effect towards the person's emotions."

"Maybe he should take one." Victoria whispered to Lavender.

"They all contain _Moonstone, Unicorn Horn_ , and or _Pearl_ _Dust_. You are not expected to create these potions, but I will expect you to create _a_ potion using these ingredients for O.W.L's." Professor Snape said, looking among the students. He raised his finger towards the first potion. "Draught of Peace. Relieves anxiety and agitation." He lifted the top of the potion, of which a slightly transparent silver vapor escaped from the top. "If brewed incorrectly, it can put you into a deep sleep. That is, do not use too much Moonstone."

He put the cap back on and moved over to the next potion. "Love Potion." He popped the lid off this one too. "Causes the drinker to be infatuated by whomever gifted the potion. Side-Effects? Embarrassment." He said looking among the boys.

Lastly he popped the cap of the last potion. "Amortentia. Simply, a stronger love potion. If brewed incorrectly the drinker can suffer inside and out with only one cure- Bezoar; a very hard to find ingredient." A light pink vapor swirled from the top of the small vile. Victoria found the smoke quite relaxing.

"The potion holds a different aroma to those who smell it. Lavender began to move forward as the smell filled her with the specific aroma that captured her interest. "Ms. Brown, what is it you smell?"

Lavender's cheeks went red as she slowly breathed in the scents of the potion. "Orange fruit… Fir trees and… peppermint." She said, releasing the lids of her eyes and looking up at the class embarrassed. Victoria rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"Right. Potter?" Snape said, turning towards Harry with a small smirk on his face. "Would you mind telling the class, what is it you smell perhaps?" He said, in an interest to embarrass him.

Harry looked around, walking up slowly to the table. Once the fumes of the potion hit him, he stood still, inhaling deeply as the aroma took him over.

"Well?" Snape said, his arms crossed.

"Uhm… the wood of a broomstick… something… flowery I suppose… and sugar... sweet maybe?" He looked up at the class walking back to his spot, his cheeks slightly pink.

Students began to trail forward to the potion as well, completely interested in their own aromas. Victoria shuffled forward too, trying to seem inconspicuous as she leaned in to smell the potion. She closed her eyelids shut as she deeply inhaled and lost herself in the fragrance. What a weird feeling, her head felt nothing but of air as she drowned herself in the pool of scent. Fire wood burning, Vanilla and freshly brewed coffee. All her favourite scents at once satisfied her in some unknown way. Finally, she opened her eyes as if just getting out of an amazing high. Instantly she found Harry who was talking with Hermione. The whole ambiance of fragrance clouding around her, and watching Harry smile from across the table made her heart pound in a slow, rough beat.

The bell rang and the students hurried to leave the classroom. It was just then when Victoria noticed Umbridge sitting in the corner of the class, scratching on a clipboard then sneaking out through the door.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was, and to Victoria's displeasure, uneventful. More days of this class without wands, and just reading off a textbook on a bunch of useless history about defensive magic. Victoria didn't care about how the president felt when the first defensive charm was created, she wanted to learn how to fight the Cruciatus curse or something. She shrugged it off and lazily left the dead beat classroom and wondered off outside the school.

She took out the pack from inside her bra and slipped the cigarette in her mouth, lighting it with her wand. She dug her feet into the grass, bored as she continued to take long drags off her smoke.

"Mind if I join?" Cormac McLaggen asked appearing from around the corner.

"By all means, free country." Victoria said, making room as he stood beside her. She watched as he grabbed a smoke from his pack, crumpling the cardboard in his hands.

He lifted the smoke between their eyes before placing it between his lips. "Last one." He said as he lit the smoke and cracked a grin. "So what are you out here for?"

Victoria arched an eyebrow, "Smoking?" She said obviously.

"Bad habit."

"What 'bout you?"

Cormac laughed at his own excuse. "Got into another fucking fight with my ex-girlfriend. It's funny how they somehow keep coming back to you."

"I guess we both got bad habits."

"So, what were you doing with Potter last night?" Cormac said breaking the momentary silence.

Victoria found it odd he asked. "Nothing, we were just hanging out." She answered, in an attempt to make it sound as plain as possible.

"Do you always hang out in the common room dressed like that?" He smirked.

"Sorry for the show." She said mockingly, taking another puff.

"Could I get an encore?" He said throwing the bud of his cig down and stomping on it.

"I don't think I've ever rolled my eyes so hard." _Man was he assertive_. She pushed herself off the stone wall and began to walk around the corner when Cormac grabbed onto her wrist. She looked back in surprise.

"Just wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" Cormac asked confidently.

"Sorry." Victoria said, straightening herself up. "I've got a Quidditch game to attend."

Cormac raised an eyebrow, as he reached over and grabbed the cigarette she was lifting up to her lips, and placing it in between his. "Suit yourself. The Offer will be open." He let go of her wrist and walked around the corner. _What on earth._

* * *

 _Authors Note: Thank you guys for the support! As always, review and let me know what you think, Hope you all enjoy :)._

 _\- M_


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Craving You

Disclaimer: Raise your wands for J Rowling because she made this possible.

Chapter 4: I'm Craving You

* * *

Victoria sat in the far corner of the library, hidden between two large bookshelves with large unrolled parchment staring blankly at her. She had to draw some stupid diagram for Divination about stars and planets… the thought of it made her feel even more lazy as she dipped down to her bag to take out her quill and ink.

' _Where to start… I suppose I can go with Mars. I wonder what's for dinner… No, focus... stars… ugh why are my eyes so tired_.'

Completely, utterly hopeless; she felt. She opened up her Divination textbook and looked at the diagram, mimicking some circles on the parchment and other stars she had no idea about. Even ten minutes in she was rubbing her eyes from boredom.

After 20 minutes of drawing random circles, she finally dropped her quill before she killed over. She leaned her head against the bookshelf, her weary eyes drooping heavily. It felt as if her eyelids had shut for an hour, when only a few minutes later a book slid from beside her face. She looked over and noticed someone's Gryffindor robes from the hole the book was in. The book was replaced… then another book was released. She craned her neck over, and noticed a red head boy shaking his head at the book he'd grabbed. Before he got to place the book back, Victoria shoved her fingers through the hole to prevent it.

"Ah!" Ron yelled out surprised. "Bloody hell, Victoria?"

"Guilty." She said with an apologetic grin.

"What are you doing?"

"Suffocating."

"What?"

"Divination is slowly killing me."

Ron laughed, he felt the same way. He made his way around the bookcase and sat at the chair across from Victoria. "What's this?"

"The project she assigned." She said, resting her chin on her hand.

"There's a project?" He asked worriedly.

"It's due next week…"

"Shit. Eh, I'll just make it up. Harry and I have been faking our predictions since she won't shut up about us dying."

Victoria managed to laugh. "When's your next death?"

"I believe Harry is due to be killed by a train in the winter… and I should be having a heart attack anytime." He chuckled. "I wonder if irony plays a role in all this."

Victoria's gaze fell to her parchment at the thought. "Are you expecting death to greet you soon?"

"Sometimes it seems death is more peaceful." Ron said, closing his lips in a hardline and losing his gaze in his hands.

Victoria parted her lips but didn't know what to say; it was a sudden dark feeling that came out of him. She'd never think of Ron to be one who thought like that (Knowing his brothers)- but I guess with whatever those three had been through, it was enough. Maybe that's what happens when you get mixed up with ' _the boy who lived.'_ She cleared the lump in her throat.

"Impossible to find peace by avoiding life." Victoria replied in a small voice.

Ron nodded as he released himself from the chair to get up.

"Ron…" Victoria cried out, as he seized himself. "Are you uhm… are you with Hermione?" The question was a lot tougher to ask than how it came out.

He looked at her confused… then even more confused why anyone would think he was with Hermione. "No? Me and Hermione? Yea, never. Why?"

Victoria shrugged, "I've got this friend… she finds you interesting."

"That girl at breakfast?"

"Right…"

He nodded to himself, "Sure. I'll give it a go."

Victoria smiled.

"Good luck with that project."

"You too."

Ron left her there alone, to sulk in the boredom once more.

After an hour of doing her project, she leaned over on the table and covered her face in her arms. The warm, dark cove was inviting to her weary eyes. If she could just… close them for a minute…

The sound of walking students, and book pages flipping seemed to muffle out as her brain shut out everything around her. She could no longer feel the warm breath coming from her nose, but instead a warm touch. A rough, warm hand traveling up the curve of her long, soft legs; a feeling that sent a prickling sensation throughout her body. She could feel herself melting into these hands, as its fingers trailed up her thigh to the hem of that pink silk gown of hers, playing with the length of which is kept on her legs. Her hands ran along the arms of its owner, till her fingers gripped his short, black unruly hair. Their chests falling rapidly as her gaze drowned in his beautiful, radiant emerald eyes. She leaned in as he matched the motion to close the gap between their lips.

 _Thump_. Victoria quickly raised her head from inside the cove in her arms, looking rapidly alert till she realized her Divination book had fallen. She held her chest, feeling the beats that rapidly thumped; unsure if it was due to the book falling, or how Harry had invaded her dreams…

The library was dark… the lights were turned off and no one seemed to be inside. She must've slept past dinner...

Quickly she packed her things and left the library, holding her wand out in front of her as she illuminated her way through the corridors.

Fuck, why did Harry make things feel… hard. She'd never felt so anxious about anyone before. Of course she's had boyfriends before, and maybe her first kiss was a bit scary at the time; but nothing special. She'd never have any of them invade her dreams like Harry Potter had… was she subconsciously craving something she was too embarrassed to admit? All because of that stupid grin he gave her on the train… so stupidly cute… She groaned at her own thoughts.

Victoria rubbed her eyes as she tried to wake up, shuffling about the corridor with her wand held high. As she turned the corner she felt a sudden shock run through her body as she nearly fell backwards. She looked up to notice Harry Potter holding onto her wrist to prevent her fall. It wasn't long before she felt the shift in his hand that accompanied her waist too.

"Victoria?" He said, pulling her upright. "What are you doing out?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She said, bending down to pick up her wand.

"Detention with Umbridge. This is my last day."

"This late?"

"You still haven't told me _your_ reason." He raised an eyebrow.

"I overslept in the library." She said yawning and stretching out her arms.

He smiled at her warmly, "C'mon, you're going the wrong way."

The two turned around and set off for the Gryffindor Tower.

"Wrong way?"

"Yea, you were heading for Hufflepuff." He said giving a small laugh.

"Oh, it's hard to tell in the dark…"

"Excuses. I think you were interested in meeting MacMillan for a late night rendezvous of sorts."

Victoria snorted, "What a great joke."

"He's not a bad guy."

"No… he's just too forward… aaand persistent." He grinned.

"So how do you know your way around so well?" She asked.

Harry dug his hands in his pockets, feeling a bit reluctant to reply. "I've had assistance." He said without looking at her.

"Assistance?" Victoria played with the world, what on earth does he mean?

He looked down at her, smirking. "Didn't I tell you there was much you don't know about me, McKinnon?"

"Oh? So Harry Potter has his secrets?" Victoria said playfully.

"Secrets that would make you run and never look back." Harry sniggered, as if he was half joking and more serious.

"Try me." She said determinedly, and intrigued on what these secrets are that would scare someone like her off.

"I'd rather try and keep you around a little longer." His green eyes flashed towards her. He dangled a slow and sexy smile from his lips; she already felt her eyes fixated on them. Oh, how she wondered what they felt against hers.

There was a short silence between the two, though her thoughts did not make things quiet.

"So what's detention with Umbridge like?" Victoria asked.

Harry pressed his lips in a hardline, his eyes choleric as he subconsciously took his hands out of his pockets and began to rub them.

"Harry?"

"Huh? Oh… it's just hours and hours of doing nothing really. I just sit there."

She watched as he tried to muster a fake smile. She didn't want to press the subject anymore.

"Well, have you ever had detention with Snape?"

"Snape?"

"Yup. He makes you clear every fucking vile, at least five times…" She said rolling her eyes.

"You've actually had detention with Snape?" He said looking down at her amused.

"Yep… he just…. I don't know, something about him hits a nerve with me and I just lose my patience with his slow-coming cruelty, especially on Longbottom. Poor kid…"

"I see Snape every week before Dinner. Feels like detention though it's not."

"Wait, what?"

"Er… remedial potions." He said quickly.

"No fucking way, remedial potions? Damn Harry if you were having trouble in potions I could've helped you out." She said stifling another yawn as she stretched out her arms.

He didn't say a word, he just looked down at her smiling.

" _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ "

The fat lady appeared to be sleeping on a bench in the picture. Victoria raised her fist and knocked on the portrait. "Helloooo. Students trying to get in…" She knocked harder and harder till the fat lady finally woke up.

She gave a loud sigh and walked over towards the students. "Why are you two up! I need to get my beauty sleep!"

" _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ …" Harry said again.

The fat lady opened the portrait and Victoria hurried inside.

"Right, well I suppose I should go to bed then..." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Good idea. Have a good sleep, Victoria." He said raking his fingers through his unruly hair.

Victoria's feet rolled off her heels in a way she couldn't control. She pushed her body forward as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him goodnight. His hands reluctantly touching her waist from surprise, but touching her nonetheless, and it felt warm. She took a moment in his arms to remember how this felt. His breath on her neck, his hands on her waist, his body against hers. She could feel the temperature rising inside her, her cheeks flushing. She released her arms and hurried inside the girl's dormitory, covering her rosy cheeks as she left. Once she closed the door to the dormitory, she let out a deep breath she was holding in; then tip-toed to her bed.

She undressed into her sleepwear and tucked herself in, shuffling through her bag for her journal, taking out her photograph. She smiled at the blonde curly haired woman warmly, a smile she hadn't gave in a long time when it came to her mother… because of the unfortunate displeasure of her never being able to meet her.

"Mum… if you're listening… wherever you are…" Victoria's voice broke as she tried to whisper a prayer she'd never done before. "I'm happy down here. I've met someone… I wonder how you met dad…" then a sudden thought crossed her mind, wiping the smile off her face. "I wonder, who _is_ dad…"

* * *

Once morning came Victoria got herself ready in the best house-spirit way she could, throwing on her Gryffindor attire while trying to… and she wouldn't admit it, impress Harry at the same time. She met Lavender in the common room, who was just as dressed for cheering on Gryffindor than Victoria was, and the two walked to breakfast.

The great hall was loud this morning; cheering, clapping, with loud talks about the game. Boy, was Gryffindor really into Quidditch. Victoria felt as if she was the only one who didn't even attend a quidditch game… well one… she'd attended one. Truthfully she thought flying would be fun, but she never got into the sports aspect. No, instead she served detention for pulling pranks or getting into fights with Slytherins… something that dawned on her suddenly; she hadn't gotten detention yet.

"Oh! I'm so excited!" Lavender shrieked happily.

"Big quidditch fan?" Victoria said taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Sort of- but Ron is the new keeper!" She shrieked again.

"Is he now?"

"Yes and this odd thing happened last night in the common room…" Lavender said slightly perturbed, "He asked if I wanted to hang out after the game…"

"Is that a bad thing?" Victoria said arching an eyebrow.

"No… but it was so random." Lavender turned and pointed a finger to Victoria, narrowing her eyes. "Did _you_ have something to do with it?"

"Of course not! I think he just likes you." Victoria bit her lip, trying to suppress a grin.

Lavender looked at her suspiciously.

"Morning guys!"

Victoria looked up, it took her no time at all to notice where the voice came from. Luna Lovegood, standing at the other side of the table wearing a gigantic lion mascot head.

"Holy shit, Luna…" Victoria said giving a disbelieving grin.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Lavender asked impressed.

Luna took a seat by the two. Victoria leaning back as the lion head almost smacked her in the face.

"It's my Gryffindor spirit head! I figured it would make the team happy to see!" Luna said smiling.

Victoria raised her eyebrows, "This is why we're friends." She loved how much of an oddball Luna was; a day with Luna was never the same, and definitely much different than spending a day with most others.

Loud cheering amplified the great hall from the other end of the table. Victoria craned her neck to look over, she saw Harry and Ron enter the great hall and be greeted by the rest of the Quidditch team. They were all in their Gryffindor quidditch uniforms; a red sweater like undershirt with maroon and gold robes and black pants. The only thing different between them all was that Ron was wearing armor around his shoulders and chest, and a helmet.

"There he is! He's so cute…" Lavender said doing that same dreamy look with her eyes.

Luna got up from her seat and approached the Quidditch team. Victoria watch and smiled as she approached Harry. "Good luck today Harry!" She said in her high-pitched happy voice.

He nodded and smiled, "Thanks Luna."

"LETS GO!" A member of the quidditch team yelled with a first in the air and the entire team cheered as they exited the room.

"Ready?" Lavender said, rising from her seat quickly.

"Mmm… yea." Victoria said, quite eager to see her second quidditch game.

The three exited towards the quidditch fields together, and climbed up the Gryffindor stands (gaining some odd looks from Gryffindors to see a Ravenclaw in their house stands wearing a lion hat). Lavender took a seat in the middle, followed by Luna then Victoria.

The stands were going wild for the quidditch game, but absolutely erupted upon hearing the announcer announce the teams to fly onto the field.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff game! First we have Gryffindor!"

Victoria clapped a long with the rest as the Gryffindor team ascended into the air on their brooms. She spotted Harry on the other side of the field, sitting relaxed on his broomstick.

"Now Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff team ascended into the air and took their positions on the field.

"The quaffle is released… and the game begins!"

Victoria was surprised with the sudden movement of the players on the field. They flew so fast, and bumped into each other, nearly knocking each other off their brooms with bludgers.

Harry on the other hand, was just sitting in one place at the other end of the field.

"So Ron just stands there and defends the hoops?" Victoria asked Lavender.

"Right. The chasers try to score with the quaffle, beaters try to throw them off with bludgers, and Harry is their seeker… he seeks for the golden snitch."

"Ah, I know 'bout the golden snitch." She remembered Elise telling her about a boy she knew back in school who was an excellent seeker for the Gryffindor team and carried the first golden snitch he'd won the game with in his pocket everywhere he went. What an odd thing to do, Victoria thought.

She watched as Ron blocked two quaffles and gave into one, while Angelina on the Gryffindor team got hit by a bludger.

"Can I sit here?"

Victoria looked up and saw Cormac McLaggen standing beside her. She nodded, "Sure. Who am I to say no?"

Cormac took a spot next to Victoria, fixing his nicely done blonde hair so it swayed to the side. "How's it so far?" He asked, slouching in his chair as he put an arm around Victoria's seat.

Victoria figured the game was going well, though Harry hadn't moved from his spot yet… for better judgement she gave a glance to the scoreboard. 30 Gryffindor to 10 Hufflepuff. "Going well!" She said happily, craning her neck to look at the current play that was happening on Hufflepuff's side of the field.

"Thought you were going to Hogsmeade?" She asked while clapping when Gryffindor scored another goal.

"And miss a game of Quidditch? Psh…" Cormac said, turning his head as he rubbed at his chin.

"I didn't know you were a Quidditch man?" She asked cocking her head.

"Yea well you know…" Cormac said shrugging a shoulder while giving a sort of confident smile. "I was going to try out but I figured I'd wait till next year."

"Why?"

"I've got to focus on my studies and stuff."

Victoria's lip parted for response but Lavender began to shake her arms furiously. "Look! He's spotted it!"

She quickly changed her focus and saw Harry flying across the field in a circle. He ducked down as his eyes kept forward with a determined look. He matched up with Summerby, the Hufflepuff seeker. The two began bumping each other with their broomsticks, and ducking as bludgers came flying their way.

One bludger came so close to Harry's head, Victoria had to cover her eyes in hopes she wouldn't see something gruesome.

They began to circle by the Gryffindor stands. Bumping each other furiously as they battled it out for the snitch. Summerby swung his broomstick back and slammed into Harry hard so he nearly fell off course, sliding his broomstick by the Gryffindor stands. He stopped momentarily to shake his head. Victoria looked up at him, as the wind past through his untidy hair, causing it to stick out at odd ends. He fixed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and turned his head, catching her eye. She froze at the spot, her eyebrows arched as he stared at her. He narrowed his eyes, as a smile slowly hung from the corners of his lips and as quick as it had happened, he was off. It was amazing how quickly he had caught up to Summerby; he was really pushing himself forward.

Harry stretched out his arm, his fingers spread as he bumped Summerby once more and grabbed onto the snitch.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

The stands were out of their mind cheering for the Gryffindor team. Lavender stood up, clapping wildly as she cheered for Ron.

Harry stood by Ron, holding up the golden snitch in the air smiling. He looked so carefree and happy, it made her want to smile just witnessing it.

Suddenly Victoria felt the tips of Cormac's fingers lightly brush against her arm, but she didn't think much of it, she was too busy fixing her eyes on the Gryffindor's seeker.

"Fantastic game, huh?" Cormac said openly.

"Yea… he is." She said subconsciously under her breath.

The Gryffindor team went to their changing rooms to change out of their uniforms, and the stands began to empty out with students going back to the castle.

Victoria waited at the bottom of the stairs, looking out onto the field with Lavender. Luna waved them on goodbye as she met up with Ginny and Hermione.

"Do you think they're coming out?" Lavender asked, on the balls of her feet. "Oh! There he is! I'll see you later?" She wrapped her arms around Victoria, giving one last shriek as she ran up to Ron.

Cormac descended the stairs, standing next to Victoria, though she barely noticed- she was more focused on the Gryffindor changing rooms.

"Exciting game. Had you ever thought of playing?" Cormac asked, leaning against the wall beside Victoria.

"Quidditch? Nah. I don't much enjoy sports really." She answered truthfully.

"Oh?" Cormac said pushing his eyebrows together. "Then why'd you come?"

"'Cause someone wanted my support."

"Ah… well now that the games over… do you want to maybe take a walk-"

Victoria jumped up on her toes and waved, smiling amiably. "Sorry! I've got to go. Talk to you later?" She said quickly, not looking back as she rushed across the field to Harry who had just exited the dressing room.

He looked up at her, the sun glaring at his round spectacles as he gave up on tying his neck tie. It felt almost natural to her as she ran up and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to nearly lose his balance. Quickly she released herself, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"Hey!" She said blushing slightly.

"Hey, you came." He smiled.

She bit her lip as her inner-self cried for her to stop… her lips couldn't take any more anxious gnawing. "Yea… well…"

He shoved his hand in his pockets, as he grinned up at her. He looked undeniably attractive. His white dress shirt was slightly unbuttoned and untucked, his Gryffindor tie hanging loosely around his neck and his unruly hair finishing off his messy look. She tried to keep her gaze at eyelevel.

"Do you want to head inside?" Harry asked.

Victoria looked back and she could see some Gryffindor students cheering as they entered through the castle. Truthfully she just wanted to be alone with Harry, and not deal with fifty students running up to congratulate him; was that selfish?

"Or we could just sit… for a bit?"

"Fine with me." He said, gesturing to the short dry grass beneath them.

The two sat down underneath the warm sun. Their legs stretched out as they held themselves up by their arms behind them. Victoria crossed her leg over the other as the wind blew her skirt to the side.

"I'm sure you'll get a hundred of these but… congratulations."

"Thanks, though it was just Hufflepuff." He said in a jokingly confident manner.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow, "I thought Summerby gave you a run for your money."

"Psh… I got distracted… you see there was this pretty girl in the stands who caught my eye." He said grinning up at the sky.

"Well maybe she should stop attending your games if she's so distracting." She gave a whimsical smile.

"Wouldn't change much, she distracts me between classes too."

Victoria pressed her lips together trying to hide the smile that wanted to spread across her face.

"So how long have you been Seeker?"

"Since first year."

Victoria raised her eyebrows impressed, "First year, huh? Now I'm not one for logic on quidditch, but hasn't that like… never happened?"

Harry shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, "Yea. _Youngest seeker in a century_ , according to McGonagall."

" _Wow_. How'd you get so good… being a first year and all, you barely had any broom practice!"

"They believe I've gotten it from my dad."

"Was he a seeker?"

"Yep… I hadn't known till Hermione showed me a plaque, it's in the trophy room if you're ever curious. James Potter."

Victoria looked at him in awe, astonished Harry had come from a line of amazing quidditch players. "I bet he's real proud of you."

"I hope so, I wouldn't know… both of my parents are dead." He pushed his glasses up his nose, looking down at his feet.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"No it's alright. There is a time where you come to peace with it all. Besides, I never knew my parents… so the wound didn't bleed as bad as it could have."

Victoria looked down, tucking her hair behind her ear, looking crestfallen. "I never knew my parents either." She could feel his quick glance as she watched her feet sway back and forth on the grass. "My mum… she died when I was a baby, and my dad was never in the picture… according to Elise."

"Elise?"

"My aunt. I live with her now… she's amazing, but over protective I think."

"I live with my aunt too… and uncle and cousin. They're the worse people I've met." Harry cracked a small laugh.

"Worse people you've met, huh?" Victoria said disbelievingly.

"Would you believe me if I told you they kept me in a broom closet for like 6 years?" He said grinning up at her.

"Fuck… that's awful, I'm sorry." Harry waved her off.

"So who were your parents?"

"Marlene McKinnon, and I don't know my father. Though Elise told me he was a bad man… that he was the reason my mum died, and he perished later on in Azkaban." She tried to hold back the tears that formed beneath her eyes. If Victoria were to make a list of people she disliked, Voldemort, Death Eaters, and her father would be on that list. Yet, even though she disliked him, she couldn't help this weird void in the pit of her stomach that ached to know his name.

"Marlene McKinnon?" Harry said, rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger.

"Yea… why?"

"Hm…" Harry looked up at the sky, pondering. "That name…" He muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Hm? Nothing… I thought… never mind. I'm sorry about your parents." He noted sincerely.

"You too…" She said, looking back down at her feet, clearing away a tear that escaped from the corner of her eye. She felt a sudden warmth on her hand as she looked over to notice Harry's fingers inched up her own. She looked up into his warm unrelenting green eyes that flashed to her dark gray ones. She closed her fingers in his as he caressed the side of her hand with his thumb. Her heart thumped unceremoniously through her chest, as if trying to break her rib cage. It made it hard for her to breath, but she was becoming use to it. Harry had a strange way of making her feel breathless. With anxious feelings aside, he also found a way to make her feel secure- having his hand in hers, seemed to be the most comforting thing she's had in a long time.

* * *

 **XX**

 **A/N :**

 _I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as i did writing it._

 _Reviews keep me going!_

 _Thank you for all support, i notice you all. (:_

 _\- M_


	5. Chapter 5: A Strong Desire

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, J.K Rowling was gifted enough to create it.

 _Viewer Discretion_

Chapter 5: A Strong Desire

* * *

Victoria and Harry made their way back to the common room, after about twenty students stopped them in the hallway to congratulate him, and Professor McGonagall who smiled gleefully as he passed. _Boy does this man get attention._ And it was true, he got a lot of it. She had always heard his name come out somebodies mouth throughout her years at Hogwarts, though they were always necessarily negative. She was never a part of that though, Victoria was never the 'dramatic' type. She liked to mind her own business, unless she was needed… like when Pansy feels extra bitchy one day, and decides to pick on half-bloods.

"Weasley is our king! Weasley is our king!"

Victoria could hear the muffled sounds of Gryffindors all cheering inside the common room.

"What's that?" She said turning towards Harry.

He gave a smirk as he listened to the song. "A modified version of the song the Slytherin's made up."

The portrait hole opened and the song amplified.

"Weasley can save anything! Weasley is our king!"

"Hey, hey! Look! Harry's back!" Someone cried out from the crowed.

Loud cheers erupted in the common room as people circled around Harry and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Brilliant capture, mate!" Fred yelled out.

"Thanks guys, oh- alright." Harry was given a Firewhisky as George tapped his glass with his, spilling some liquids out of his cup.

"Drink up mate! This is our pre-celebratory drink." Fred said, chugging down his drink.

"What do you mean?" Victoria asked.

"We're throwing a party tomorrow night… We figured it was long overdue." George said, handing her a drink.

"I'd say so- cheers." Victoria said lifting her glass and drinking it halfway. She looked up from her glass and watched as Harry took a drink of his, smiling as a few people came up to congratulate him on the capture.

She couldn't help but light up at his enjoyment. She turned her head to take another drink and noticed Cormac watching the two from afar, his eyebrows furrowed. Victoria felt a bit of guilt in her stomach; maybe he was mad because she had just left him there on the field… she shrugged, admitting it was a rude move of her to do…

Suddenly she was pulled to the side as Harry's arm extended over her shoulder, his other hand in the air as it held his drink, cheering with the rest of the crowd. Victoria looked back and noticed Cormac was gone.

Once the cheering had died out, everyone dispersed into their dormitories or out the tower. Victoria walked over to the couch in front the fire where Lavender and Ron sat.

"Hey." Victoria said exhausted, slumping into the arm chair beside them.

"Hey Vicki." Lavender said, smiling. "Are you okay?"

Victoria shrugged, "I sort of blew off Cormac, I feel kind of bad about it." Truthfully she didn't feel much.

"He'll get over it. He finds a new girlfriend like every week?" Lavender laughed seriously.

"I guess."

Victoria silenced herself staring off into the fire, till her friend tapped on her leg. "How 'bout you grab your guitar?"

"Now?"

"Yea, we both know you like playing that thing."

She thought about it for a moment, and took off to get her guitar in the dormitory. She found it standing up against the wall beside her bed. It was a dark brown mahogany vintage guitar that was owned by her father. Elise told her long ago when Victoria found it in their house, that he had given it to her mum. Apparently her mum left it in Elise's possession and it became one of the only things she had left of hers. She picked it up by its neck, touching the strings of the guitar. She loved the feeling that one day her mum and dad strummed the same strings her fingers laid on. It was the closest connection she had with them.

Victoria walked back down to the dormitory, Harry was talking with Ron and Lavender rested her head on his shoulder. She sat back down in her arm chair and positioned her guitar, surprising Harry with the appearance.

"So… what do you want to hear?" She asked in a small voice, a bit embarrassed now that Harry was watching.

"Hm… do that one song you played the summer after third year. When we were behind your house." Lavender said smiling at the memory.

Victoria grinned, clearing her throat and touching the strings with her hands. She began to strum the cords as if it was the only thing her fingers knew how to do. She began to play 'Simple Man', by Lynyrd Skynyrd, one of her favourite bands that was before her time.

' _Oh, take your time, don't live too fast.'_

' _Troubles will come and they will pass.'_

She could feel Harry's eyes melt down at her, but she tried to ignore the gaze to focus on her guitar; otherwise she'd surely forget all the cords to this song…

Lavender swayed happily as she reminisced on the memory of the summer before their fourth year. It was a time where the two got real close, they shared practically everything to anything. Everybody needs _someone_ to be by their side, and the two were thick as thieves.

They began to sing in unison.

' _And be a simple, kind of man.'_

' _Oh, be something you love and understand.'_

Victoria couldn't help the grin that forced itself upon her lips; she loved simple moments like this.

Lavender clapped when Victoria finished, as Ron and Harry smiled at her.

"That was brilliant!" Ron said impressed.

"Yea, it was. Where did you learn how to play?" Harry asked.

"She taught herself!" Lavender intervened, smiling.

It was true, Victoria had taught herself how to play. It was one of the most devoted things she had done; thinking it would just bring her closer to her parents. If they knew how to play, she should know how to play. When people complimented her, it felt she succeeded in being like them just a little more than she felt before.

"You should play in the common room more often." Ron pointed out. "Would really help with the tension 'round the school I bet."

"Tension?" Lavender asked.

"Yea, 'bout Umbridge… you-know-who… seems to get everyone's wand in a knot."

"Dumbledore needs to fire her…" Lavender shrugged.

"He can't, it's out of his control now." Harry said. "Otherwise he would've done it the first day." He gave a silent laugh.

"I would've sent her packing upon laying eyes on her!" Ron cried out.

The three gave a care-free laugh as Victoria looked up at Harry smiling. It was odd how at first catching his glance felt almost by chance, but this time she knew he wanted to look at her, and she did too. She wanted to just get up out of her armchair, and sit there beside him; he looked so inviting… Victoria rested her guitar down and began to lift herself up when Hermione charged through the common room.

"Harry! Harry!"

The four looked at Hermione who hurried to Harry's arm chair.

"Hermione!" He yelled back in a mocking joke.

She slapped his arm with the daily prophet, "No time for jokes! I need you." Hermione turned her gaze to Ron, "And you, let's go."

"Why?" Ron said, slumping back in his seat. "I'm quite comfortable…. Besides Harry and I had a long rough day at Quidditch… we're tired."

"It's snuffles. I've gotten a letter, c'mon you two."

Harry immediately darted out of his chair and Ron followed shortly behind, groaning as they all left the common room.

Victoria sat herself back down, letting out a deep sigh.

"Snuffles? Do you think Harry's dog died?" Lavender said, her eyes wide.

"Come to think of it… I saw a black dog running beside our compartment on the train to Hogwarts… But he said it wasn't his dog… but maybe he lied?"

"Why would he lie about having a dog?"

Victoria shrugged, "Maybe… he was embarrassed? The dog looked sort of malnourished."

"He's a bad pet owner?" Lavender gasped.

"Why are you asking me! I don't know much about his life outside of Hogwarts."

"You would think a conversation about his dog would pop up at least once… you guys have been glued together for a while now."

"Glued? Me and Harry? Nah…"

"Maybe not glued… but the looks you two give each-other across the common room… and in the great hall… I can feel them... Maybe I should stop sitting in between you two."

"You're imagining things." Victoria said, getting up from her seat and grabbing her guitar.

Lavender rolled her eyes, "I've imagined things before, and you know that quite well with the shit MacMillan gives you."

Victoria shrugged and began to walk off.

"But I've known you since first year, Vicki, and I've never seen you act this way around a boy before."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You had no problem walking hand in hand with your first boyfriend, you nearly punched that one Ravenclaw for trying to kiss you… yet there you are, quiet and shy in front of Harry."

"Stop that." Victoria said blushing.

"Stop what?"

"Reading me like you are."

"Are you not denying it?" Lavender said raising an eyebrow.

"Would you believe me if I did?" She said putting on a guilty grin.

"Not at all."

Victoria smiled and put her guitar away, exiting the common room. Upon walking down the third floor corridor, she noticed someone standing by the window, looking outside.

"Cormac?" She said, walking towards him.

He turned his head, "Oh, Victoria. Hey." He gave a half smile as he turned back to looked out the window. Victoria accompanied him, leaning her arms on the windowsill as the air breezed through their hair.

"Watcha' doin out here?" She asked, looking up at his swaying blonde hair and light green eyes that were fixed on something outside the grounds.

"Just getting some air. Was a bit crowded in the common room, so." He said without looking at her.

"Yea I suppose it was."

"You get used to it when you know Potter." Cormac said suddenly. " _Boy who lived_ , right? He's always had girls come up to him, I was surprised when he hadn't brought anyone to the dorms lately." He stated in an exaggerated tone.

Victoria dropped her head, as she twirled her finger around a lock of hair. She knew Harry was popular but never thought about what other girls felt. Maybe she was just like the others; having these weird feelings for him. She screwed up her face at the thought.

"Don't worry," Cormac said looking down at her suspiciously. "I'm sure he's changed."

Victoria couldn't help but nod… just nod. She didn't want to press the subject or think about it any longer. "I'm sorry for running off earlier." She said sincerely.

"Don't worry 'bout it."

"Yea? Thanks." Victoria drifted her gaze to Cormac's hand, looking over a large purple envelope. "What's that?"

"Hm? Oh this?" Cormac waved the envelope lazily in front of them, "Letter from my uncle, Tiberius. He's a Ministry worker. Yea, close to Scrimgeour head of Auror's office." He boasted.

"Head Auror huh?"

"Yea, my father's an Auror too. Maybe I'll become one too someday." He said nudging her arm slightly.

"I want to be an Auror too. Though my aunt isn't quite crazy about the idea." She laughed.

"What do your parents do?"

Victoria froze, she didn't know how to answer this question. She parted her lips but the thoughts that ran through her mind were too jumbled up to come out of her mouth. "They uhm… they're… traveling…"

"Oh? Traveling where?" He asked convinced.

"To… America. Doing research for uhm, the Magical Congress… They're Aurors there."

"Really? Aurors in America? Pretty neat if you ask me."

Victoria shrugged, selling a fake smile.

"Well… I suppose I should get dinner. We've got that party tomorrow night." Victoria said tugging at her earlobe.

"Will I see you there?"

"Where?"

"…At the party."

"Oh! Yea, yea I'll be there. Wave me down." Victoria said giving one last smile and heading off for dinner. The more she talked to Cormac the guiltier she felt, what an annoying knot in her stomach that kept tightening…

* * *

 **XX**

"Hold still!"

"Ugh, Lav is this really necessary? Ow! You're pulling too hard." Victoria said crossing her arms against her chest.

"I've got to get the curls just right. Almost done." Lavender wrapped one last bit of hair around her wand and released it within a few seconds. "Viola!"

Victoria shook out her hair and separated the curls. "It's just a beginning of the year party, it's not like its new year's eve."

"When new years comes I'll be back with my hair services." Lavender winked.

Victoria trailed to her dresser and placed three outfits on the bed, standing in front of them with her hand under her chin. "What do you think Lav?"

Lavender dropped her outfit and wrapped her hands behind Victoria's neck, looking down at her shoulder. "Hm… pink top? Too cutesy for you."

"Black one then?"

"I always liked your leather jacket, pair that with that skirt." Lavender said pointing down.

"With these shoes?" Victoria said, dipping down to pick up them up. "Do you think it's too much black?"

"Is there really _'too much'_ black when it comes to you?" Lavender said running back to her bed.

Victoria smiled holding up the skirt to her legs. "You know what they say about people who wear a lot of black?"

"What's that?"

"They're artistic and sensitive." Victoria said in an airy tone, smirking up at Lavender.

"Seems about right, you're the most sensitive person I know." Lavender joked. "Might as well call you _Victoria Black_ , hm?"

Victoria grinned as she stepped into her burgundy skirt and finished off the rest of her outfit. She walked over to the mirror, fixing her jacket as she pulled It down more. She decided to go with a black knitted top tucked into her dark burgundy fitted velvet skirt with sheer tights, some black booties and her black leather jacket. She had to admit, the leather jacket made her feel more badass than any other wardrobe she owned.

Lavender stepped out of the bathroom, she had on a sea green fitted skirt with a cable knit white long sleeve top tucked in, with some black heels.

Victoria whistled, "Damn, if Ron doesn't take you tonight I will."

Lavender walked across the dormitory as if she was on the run way, posing at the door. "Did I get the walk down?"

"Gonna be turning heads tonight."

She waved her off, "That's you. You've got nicer legs."

Victoria shrugged, "We'll you've got bigger boobs."

"Oh Merlin," Lavender rolled her eyes and dug through her little black purse. "Here. Little lipstick to top it off?"

Lavender handed Victoria dark red lipstick as the two began applying it in the mirror. The two rolled their lips and capped their lipstick.

"Timeless, darling." Lavender said, fixing Victoria's long black curly hair over her shoulder.

"Are you ready then?" Victoria said grabbing her bag and walking towards the door.

Lavender stood in front of the mirror, tugging down her skirt and turning around to see her backside.

"C'mon Lav, we're probably the last people to show up. Parvati Patil even left before us, and she's always late."

Lavender flattened her skirt, putting her purse across her shoulder and continued out of the dorms.

The two quietly made their way to the seventh floor, checking corners before proceeding to the left side of the corridor. There was a large maroon and blue tapestry hung on the wall and beside it was a tall goblet statue with a blue fire burning inside.

"Is this the right one?" Lavender asked looking around.

Victoria looked around the goblet and began to feel underneath the statue. She felt the old scratchy parchment from underneath and took two pieces. "Here."

"Same as always?"

"Same as always." Victoria assured her.

The two wrote their name on the parchment and dipped it into the fire, of which the parchment burst in flames and turned into ash.

Suddenly movement appeared behind the tapestry as Fred poked his head from the far end of it. "Oi, over here."

The two girls looked over and Fred gestured them behind the tapestry.

They squeezed behind the heavy object, finding the door Fred had opened for them. Upon entering past the doorway the loud noise of the party blasted through their eardrums.

Taken back she widened her eyes, "Silencing charm?"

"You know it mate." Fred said closing the door behind them. "Enjoy ladies."

The room was packed with people of all houses, though not many Slytherin's but that was to be expected. The room was massive, there was a long buffet table lining the left side of the wall with snacks and drinks, people dancing in the center of the room and party games happening on the right hand side. There were also small rounded tables with stools, of which were all nearly filled.

Lavender jumped up on her toes and waved. "I see Ron!"

"Wait," Victoria said just as Lavender broke off in a sprint. "Want anything to drink?"

"Yea, something light though."

Victoria nodded and headed off towards the end of the buffet table, where bottles of Firewhisky sat with large red cups. She popped the cap off a bottle, pouring two cups about half way, struggling to keep the bottle steady.

"McKinnon?"

Victoria looked up, nearly spilling the bottle as she struggled with the weight of it.

Ernie MacMillan hurried to help her, grabbing the bottle steady and pouring it for her.

"Thanks." She said laughing. "My arms aren't what they used to be."

"Not getting into enough fights." Ernie said grinning.

"I suppose so."

"When'd you get here?"

"Just now… came over to get Lav and I some drinks."

"Well I must say, you look ravishing this evening." Ernest said smirking while pulling down on his collar.

"Thanks Ern." She said smiling, rolling her eyes. She looked down awkwardly at her cup, rolling on the balls of her feet. "Well I suppose I should get this back to Lavender…"

"Right. Promise me a dance later?" Ernest said with his best impression of a seducing smile.

"Oh, MacMillan…" She turned on her heel and walked across the room to where Lavender was. She was leaning against the wall with Ron watching over a party game.

"What's this?" Victoria asked, handing Lavender her drink.

"It's uhm… what'd you say it was?"

"Er, I believe the muggles call it 'beer pong'?" Ron said, looking for confirmation.

"Right." Dean Thomas said, just as he retracted his hand to his neck, then gave a short throw to a round ball and landed it inside a cup. The crowd cheered as Seamus took a drink of Butterbeer from that cup.

Seamus grabbed the ball, tossing it in the same fashion and missing, with it instead landing inside Cho Chang's cup as she stood idly behind Dean.

"Sorry!" Seamus said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So muggles came up with this?" Victoria asked leaning in towards Lavender.

"I guess. Crazy partiers they must be then huh? There are like 20 cups on the table… I could only drink like three Butterbeers before I'd want to sleep." Lavender chuckled.

Victoria walked over to Dean's side of the table, a smirk crossing her face as she held out her hand for the ball. "May I?"

He handed her the ball as she set her stance and tossed it over hand. The ball landed in the closest cup.

"Hey! That's not fair, you've got two good people on your team now." Seamus said grabbing the drink and chugging it.

Victoria felt a light tap on her shoulder, she turned around and noticed Cormac standing behind her.

"Oh, hey!" She said smiling.

He trailed his eyes down her figure, meeting back to her dark gray eyes. "You look great."

"Thank you, not so bad yourself." She said taking another sip.

Cormac gestured towards the small round table against the wall, pulling out the chair for her to sit in.

"Having a good time?" He asked, sitting in the chair across from her.

"So far yea, I've only just got here."

"Ah, had you heard the new game Fred and George set up for when it gets darker?"

"No? What is it?" She said fully amused.

"Man-hunt." Cormac said, grinning.

"Wow. They've been trying to pull that game off for years, are they doing it outside the castle?"

"Nope, inside. Apparently they've slipped Filch a sleeping potion- he should be knocked out all night."

She laughed disbelievingly.

"What'll we do when they're gone? No-one throws better parties than the Weasely twins." She admitted taking another sip. Her cheeks began to flush as the alcohol ran down her body.

"That's a really nice lip colour on you."

She looked up from her cup, staring at Cormac blankly. "Ohhh, thanks! I figured it went well with the black. I tend to wear a lot of black; that is when I'm not wearing my Gryffindor uniform. Sorry I'm rambling." She said biting her lip, trying to avoid Cormac's eyes.

"It's alright, you look nice in black too."

Victoria watched as Cormac's hand drifted closely towards hers, she wanted to pull her hand away before it even touched but she felt that'd be the most awkward thing to do.

"McLaggen. Mind if I steal her from you?"

Victoria looked up behind her, Harry stood behind her stool, his arm on the back of her neck.

Cormac slid his hand to his drink, relaxing back in his chair. "Potter. By all means." He said nodding.

Harry held out his hand as Victoria grabbed on to it, stepping off the stool.

"Took you long enough." Victoria said smiling up at him.

"Oh? Didn't realize I was being waited for. My apologies Ms. McKinnon."

"No worries Potter, I've only gone a _bit_ tipsy drinking without you."

"That's a shame because I was just going to ask you to dance." He said rubbing his chin with his index finger.

"Dance?" She stiffened. "No, no I don't dance."

"I don't either." Harry said grabbing onto her hand.

"No way, Potter! I can't!"

"Come on." He said leading her to the middle of the room where others were dancing.

They stood there, facing each-other as the music played loudly in their ears. She looked down nervously at her feet; how was she to expect them to move swiftly on the floor?

Harry tugged at her arm, suddenly bringing her close to him, in his arms. He moved his hands down her arms to her waist, as she placed her hands around his neck. ' _I can't believe I'm doing this._ ' Harry's eyes flashed as they gazed down at her; she could feel the tension in her body loosen up as she tightened her hold around his neck. They start to move together.

"Not so bad for a girl who can't dance." He said smirking down at her.

"I could say the same for you."

"We aim to please, McKinnon." He gave a slow smile as his hands brushed against her waist, meeting at her back as he pulled her closer.

She'd never been this close to Harry, and restrained the way she was. Instead of the childish leaps into his arms, he was holding her here, gazing down at her.

"How'd you like the Quidditch game?" Harry asked. She could feel the vibrations coming from his chest as she held her head close.

"Interesting. I'll be quite honest with you; I barely go to Quidditch games."

"Well I am glad you went then."

"Me too. Except for this one moment a bludger nearly smacked into your head. I swear I thought I was going to witness your murder."

Harry grinned down at her, though it was a doleful, compassionate grin. "My murder. Huh."

Victoria pressed her lips together. Had she said the wrong thing? She completely forgot about the entire Voldemort situation with Harry… he made things easy to forget.

"So who is snuffles?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Snuffles? My dog."

"Oh? That black shaggy dog?" Victoria asked suspiciously.

"Erm, right."

She narrowed her eyes. "You told me that wasn't your dog."

"Technically, he's his own dog."

 _A stray?_

"Is this another famous Harry Potter secret?"

"Guilty."

"You know… the best way to keep a secret is pretending there isn't one."

"Oh? Though, if I told you my secrets, I'd have to kill you." He said grinning.

"I don't think you could, Potter."

He wrapped his arms around her tighter, feeling the curves in her hips as he shrugged his shoulders in thought. "You're becoming my weakness, McKinnon. If I see Cormac try to pull another move, I might just lose my patience." His voice was calm and sincere, though his eyes told a different black story.

"Are you jealous?" She said playfully.

"Don't make me admit that."

She smiled warmly, dropping her hands from his neck and placing them on his chest as she leaned her head on him. There it was, that bold blend of alpine and suede cologne he had on the first moment she found her attraction towards him. It was becoming a comforting fragrance.

Fred and George stood by the door, waving at everybody for an announcement.

"Oi! Party-goers! We've got an announcement to make!"

The music stopped and Victoria and Harry separated, standing shoulder by shoulder.

"We've for the first time-"

"In years we've been trying to do-"

"Got to put together 'Man-Hunt'" The twins said.

The room cheered with excitement.

"Now for those who want to participate, we've added a twist to the game." George said.

"Man-Hunt is Man-Hunt, same rules apply. A select of you hide, a select of you hunt them down." Fred continued.

"Just to make things more interesting, we're going to add a bit of magic to it."

"The hunters are allowed to use a shocking charm; to shock whoever you have found."

"The hunted are allowed to use a freezing charm; if you happen to find the hunters first, you can freeze them for a short duration and try to escape. Though the freezing charm only lasts 10 seconds."

"If you're caught, you're out."

"If you win by being the last hunted standing, or the hunter with the most captures, you could get a day of free shopping at our soon to be opening store!"

The twins declared.

"Want to do it?" Harry said looking down at her.

She opened her eyes, glazed with interest. "Fuck yea!"

"It's 11 now, so we will keep the game going till 1. Leaving us a good enough time frame to get everybody to bed." Fred announced.

"Alright for those who want to join in this activity, lets meet at the great hall."

The room spilled out students as everyone began to leave the room of requirement, and went back to their dormitories or the great hall.

Lavender jumped on Victoria from behind, smiling from ear to ear. "This is amazing! Are you coming? That's a stupid question, of course you are."

"Is Ron going with you?"

"Yep! We're heading out now."

A small group left towards the Great Hall, and once Victoria was situated inside it, she looked around at the people who joined.

Cormac was leaning against a table; Cho Chang was standing with her arms crossed beside Dean Thomas. Seamus was talking with Susan Bones and two other Ravenclaw girls and Ernest MacMillan who grouped up with some Hufflepuff's.

Fred and George stood up on a stool, towering themselves over the students.

"This is actually a perfect size group." Fred pointed out.

"So how do we know who is what?" Seamus asked.

George raised his eyebrow, flicking his wand in the air. "Check your pockets."

Victoria pressed her eyebrows together, confused as she shuffled through her leather jacket's pocket. Oddly enough, she felt a hard piece of parchment inside her jacket and took it out, revealing a yellow piece of parchment.

"What's this?" Victoria said showing Harry.

He waved his red parchment, "Dunno, but I've got red."

"These will represent your teams. Red are hunting, Yellow are hunted." George announced.

"Rules are you can't use any other magic but the minor freeze and shock spell. Can't go outside, if you do well… it's your problem if you get noticed by a professor."

"Hunters still stay in the great hall for 3 minutes to allowed the hunted to get a head start."

"Are you going to hunt me down?" Victoria said smirking up at Harry.

"This game isn't over till I've got you" Harry said taking out his wand from the band of his jeans and crossing his arms by his chest.

"We'll see about that." She mimicked the motion, taking her wand out from the waist of her skirt.

"What'd you get?" Lavender said looking down at Victoria's card. "Yes! Me too. C'mon let's get a head start."

The group of hunted teammates gathered by the door of the great hall. The team was Victoria, Lavender, Dean, Cho and a group of Ravenclaw's.

"All right hunted, your time starts… now." Fred said looking down at his wrist watch.

The team darted out the great hall; Victoria looked back, waving her small fingers to Harry as she exited with Lavender.

"Where do we go?" Lavender asked.

"Honestly, I didn't think about it." Victoria said rubbing the back of her neck.

Lavender pondered briefly before tugging on Victoria arm, "Let's head for the second floor. C'mon we've got a minute left."

Victoria nodded and followed. The two ran up the stairs to the second floor, slowing down as they walked along a dark corridor. There were no windows, no goblets; only sleeping paintings and a set of armor knights standing at each end of a large Hogwarts Houses tapestry.

"Minute should be up." Lavender said, standing close to Victoria.

The corridor was silent, which would be ideal in this situation but it only made Lavender a bit jumpy as she clung onto Victoria's arm. They could hear only the small clicking of their shoes as they walked along the corridor.

Victoria held onto her wand tightly by her side, as she also tried to distribute Lavender's weight on her arm. "Let's go here." Victoria said pointing to a large statue down the corridor.

The two hurried as they ran through the hallway and stepped in to a small circular opened room with a spiraling staircase, a few windows and a large statue. The two ran over to the statue, squeezing behind it as they rested themselves down.

"I think we're pretty hidden." Victoria assured her as Lavender peaked around the statue. She grabbed a ribbon from her pocket, throwing her hair in a messy bun as she held onto her wand in the clutches of her teeth.

"So how was Ron during the party?"

"Pretty cool, we talked."

"Talked about what?"

"Hm… Hogsmeade… muggles… Quidditch…Hermione."

"Hermione?" She thought that was weird.

"Yea. I don't know how she got brought up, but he talked about her. I didn't really listen because he looks so cute when he does that thing with his nose and it crinkles." Lavender said, pointing to her nose to try and imitate the look.

"Sh-sh. Someone's coming." Victoria said, peaking around the statue.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the empty room, but she couldn't tell if they were coming closer or not.

She looked more intensely down the hallway as she saw a shadow appear then disappear around the corner. "C'mon, I think we're safe." She said standing up and helping Lavender up.

The two exited from the statue and whirled around towards the upper level of the room. Suddenly a bright blue spark snapped at the stone stairs right by her heel. Her heart began racing at the sudden spell that just missed her by an inch. Quickly she ascended the steps as another spark snapped by her feet. The two girls took a sharp left and flattened themselves on the wall, their chests falling in and out.

"Holy fuck…" Victoria said, clutching her chest. "Almost gave me a heart-attack."

"You're telling me… ugh…" Lavender groaned as she kicked off her heels. "I shouldn't have worn these…" She began to rub her feet as her heels ached.

"Do you want mine?" Victoria said kicking off her small black booties.

"You'd go shoe-less?" Lavender said, taking the booties from her.

Victoria shrugged, "I've got tights on. Plus, I'll get sliding action now." They laughed.

The footsteps became louder as the guy they ran from ascended the stairs behind them. "Sh, quickly come on." Victoria said holding Lavender's hand as they remained flat against the wall and slid farther down the hall.

"Duck!" Lavender yelled at she forced Victoria down.

A light blue spark from fork in the hallway zoomed past the top of their heads. Victoria aimed her wand as a purple spark flew but missed. The girls looked around, both hunters were running from different ends of the hallway. They stood at an intersection of four, deciding to take the east route.

Sparks began flying as they ran down the corridor. Victoria couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face; it was exhilarating. As the two turned a corner Lavender peered around it and shot out another freezing spell. "I've got one!"

"That's great, but it only lasts 10 seconds and we've got another on our tail."

"Right."

Victoria fast walked beside Lavender, looking around her for a place to hide. "The tapestry, quick!"

As they darted for the tapestry, they turned around, ducking out in different directions as a bright blue spark smacked against the wall, creating large waves against the tapestry.

Victoria broke off in a run towards the right, noticing Lavender ran towards the left. There was no turning back, or the hunter would surely catch up to her. Quickly she opened the classroom door to her left, charging through and closing it as quietly as she could.

She ran to the other end of the classroom, hiding behind a tall skinny podium. She bit on her thumb trying to refrain from breathing so heavily. As the silence drew out she kept hoping it would continue going- but to her disappointment the door to the classroom creaked open, as heavy footsteps walked slowly around the classroom.

"I know you're here." A loud screech from the tables being adjusted ached her ears. "You can't hide forever."

She listened as the voice teased her, walking closer and closer. ' _Shit, shit, shit'_ It was all she could think of right now. She didn't know where to go or what to do. She frantically looked around her; there was nowhere to go without darting across the front of the room hoping she'd reach cover in time.

"Come out, McKinnon."

Victoria's eyes flashed with excitement as she took the small chance to peak around the podium to scan the room. It was Cormac, standing at the very left side of the room looking through the cabinets. Better late than never.

She pushed off her toes as she darted for the right end of the classroom. A spark flew just missing her back. She grabbed a book and ran with it, holding it up to her chest as she made way for the door. Just as she stepped out, a spell hit the book as it flung immediately out of her hands.

"You don't play fair, McKinnon." He said, rushing out of the room after her.

She darted down the corridor, light on her feet as another spark missed them. She took a turn for the stairs, sliding on her tights as she nearly lost balance. Her feet skipping and her arms flailing frantically as she caught onto the railing. She descended the stairs, jumping before she finished the last three steps and ran off to hide behind a knight in armor. She flattened herself against the wall, keeping her body the length of the knight as she listened to Cormac approach. He definitely didn't give up easily. Victoria looked down at the moonlight on the floor that shone from the large windows across from her. His shadow appeared through the moonlight, eventually coming closer. She felt a tug at her tights as it caught itself on the armor of the knight. She pulled back her leg as a large tear ran down the side of her thigh. ' _Great'_.

Cormac turned around quickly, holding his wand out in front of him as he shot a blue spark at the armor. Victoria peered around, casting a spell his way but he had ducked.

She quickly ran from behind it, ducking another spell as she casted another. "Ah!"

"Yes!" Victoria said, giving a triumphant smile as she watched his body freeze mid stance. Realizing she was gloating for too long, she smiled and ran. Turning through the corridor she walked backward as she tried to listen for his footsteps. Slowly shuffling her bare feet on cold stone, a smile plastered on her face. She felt a sharp poke on her back, seizing her movements and fading her smile.

She froze where she was standing, accepting her loss. ' _Fuck, I was hoping I'd win.'_

"Looks like I've found you first."

The object against her back trailed across her waist as it traveled to her front, slowly revealing the man holding it.

Her disappointed expression turned to an amused grin. "I guess you've won, Potter."

"Technically I haven't shocked you yet." His impish gaze flashed on her.

"So what are you waiting for?"

"That's a good question."

She stood there, looking up at him. The moonlight shining off his round spectacles, his white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows, untucked and slightly unbuttoned; his black pants hanging off his hips. His hair was just as messy as it was during the party; he must've been chasing others before he'd bump into her.

She was awaiting his response as she drew her lower lip between her teeth. Swiftly he lifted his hand, cupping underneath her chin. His gaze intense as he ran his fingers along her jaw, his touch resonating against her skin. She held her breath, her stomaching coiling as his wand drifted off her stomach, being replaced by his other free hand. Wrapping his fingers around her waist he pulled her in closer, her chest just inches from his. He ran his hand up her cheek, tucking in a strand of hair before holding her face. She parted her lips, trying to find the words to escape but instead he took the opportunity to lean in and softly place his lips on hers. The temperature inside her was rising, startled at the expected move, she froze; yet once he touched his lips to hers again she gave in. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she removed the few inches that kept between them. She could feel his chest rise and fall against hers, as he kissed her more passionately. His breath quickened as he leaned his body forward, pushing her softly against the wall. Victoria pulled back, looking up into his endearing emerald eyes; she'd never been looked at quite the way he looked at her. She swung her hand behind her, opening the door as the two tipped into Filch's cleaning supply closet. He lifted her up from her thighs, placing her on the small table against the wall, leaning in for another kiss. His hands traveled from her waist her to her thighs, running electricity through his fingers as he brushed along her tights, reaching the tear in the socks. He slipped his fingers inside the tear; her breath hitching as he touched her bare skin. His lips softly trailed down her neck, his breath warm against her skin. She lost her fingers in his unruly dark hair as he slid her leather jacket off her shoulders. He looked up into her dark gray eyes, as flushed as he was he looked sincere. He removed a strand of hair by her lips, "You're so beautiful."

She looked up at him blankly, breathlessly. Why did he have to do this to her? Everything he did caught her attention, everything he said caught her interest… She went from being this pretty girl he looked at amusingly, to someone he looked at intensely and… _beautiful_? Her heart was flying out of her chest. Why was he so perfect? Well, he wasn't perfect… but neither was she, which made it seem perfect to her. Her eyes burned with the want to release a dozen emotions at once. She tried to hold them back, silently cursing Harry Potter for making her feel this way. She cupped his face, his handsomely flushed face, and kissed him. The two grinned as they locked their lips together, when a sudden muffling sound caught their attention.

They separated, squinting out the small crack of the door they left opened, listening hard on the muffling sounds that grew louder.

"Did you hear that?" Victoria asked, resting her head on his chest with her arms wrapped around his waist, completely relaxed.

He was opposite, he was more alert as he took out his wand. "Yea, I did."

She caught on his tense stance, resting her chin on his chest as she looked up at him. "It's probably just Fred and George… it's probably past one and we didn't rejoin the group."

"If it's past one why would they still be out?"

Victoria raised her eyebrow. She was catching the side of Harry Potter people normally talked about. The defensive, protective one who is always on alert. "Who else would be out during the night?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking."

The two looked intensely out the crack of the closet door, till someone suddenly walked past causing their hearts to take a leap.

"But why would she be out late professor?" A boy's voice asked.

"Because she is obviously with others. Now go look!" The woman snapped, clicking her heels down the hallway.

"Holy fuck, who was that?" Victoria asked.

"Umbridge, I dunno who the boy was… but I think we should get out of here."

Harry helped Victoria off the table, raising his wand as he slowly creaked the door open. It took him a moment, but he finally opened the door and grabbed onto her hand. "Let's go."

* * *

 **XX**

 **A/N:** **As always, Review and let me know what you guys think!**

 _Sorry this post took a while; school is beginning to flood my schedule; but i'd rather take my time on a chapter and post feeling happy about it, than rushing through it just to post something i'm unsure of._

 _ **Questions to be Answered:**_

 _Any questions about her father will be definitely answered in the future posts._

 _Questions on how she didn't know Harry's parents were dead: The way i thought about it was- when Harry was growing up he had to tell some of his fellow students about the murder of his parents. I've established Victoria's relationship with Harry to be almost unknown. She never really payed attention to his life and such before hand. So maybe she thought Voldemort simply just tried to kill him, and not target his parents in the process._


	6. Chapter 6: Marauders Mystery

Disclaimer: HP written by J.K Rowling, i do not own!

Chapter 6: Marauders Mystery

* * *

 _Previously:_

"But why would she be out late professor?" A boy's voice asked.

"Because she is obviously with others. Now go look!" The woman snapped, clicking her heels down the hallway.

"Holy fuck, who was that?" Victoria asked.

"Umbridge, I dunno who the boy was… but I think we should get out of here."

Harry helped Victoria off the table, raising his wand as he slowly creaked the door open. It took him a moment, but he finally opened the door and grabbed onto her hand. "Let's go."

* * *

 **XX**

The two slunk out of the door, Harry peaking around the corner while Victoria looked back behind them.

She slipped out her wand from inside her leather jacket, " _Lumos_."

Harry quickly placed his hand over the tip of her wand, lowering it.

"What?"

"We can't allow us to be seen. I don't know how many people are on patrol."

"Right."

"Okay, I think it's clear… let's head out this way." Harry said, pulling at her arm as they hurried around the corner together. She could feel his grip tighten around her hand as they tip-toed across the corridor.

"Harry…" She whispered, looking up at the back of his head as he held his wand up to his chest. "…Harry…" She pouted her lips from no response.

He was tense and definitely observant… looking down every corridor, listening hard for others around the area.

"Dammit, Harry!" She cried out in a loud whisper, dropping her hand from his.

He looked back immediately, shocked.

"Relax, please. There is no real threat out here… if worse comes to worst, then we'll probably get detention and points taken away…"

He lowered his wand to his side, looking down at her carefully as he placed a hand on the side of her face. "I don't want you to get detention. Not with her."

"What do you mean? Does she make you do extra work or something? Cleaning with Filch?" She said crossing her arms.

"Something like that."

She looked up at him, growing angry inside with all the nonsense. He never wants to tell her what's going on… the thought came and gone as she looked longer in his green eyes, they were too darling for her to stay mad.

"C'mon, I know a shortcut." Harry said, nodding down towards the east wing; she followed.

They trailed through several empty corridors, with no sightings of anyone on patrol before reaching a particularly long, steep staircase. They climbed up it, turning into a corridor Victoria had never seen before.

She looked around with amazement. The archways above their heads were golden, the doors were a glazed mahogany, non-rusted metal handles and sparkling bronze tile flooring. Windows aligned both sides of the wall; large and nearly filling the entire wall itself, giving the moonlight an open invitation inside the castle.

"This is beautiful…" Victoria said, slowly making her way across the corridor, looking up and around her at the surroundings.

"Isn't it?"

"How come we don't have any classes this way?... in fact, how come I've never seen anybody go this way?"

Harry smiled at her interest. "This corridor hasn't been used in forever. I mean… _forever_."

"Why's that? It's so beautiful."

"The Bloody-Baron haunts this side of the corridors. He's never not in a bad mood, always sulking… always angry."

"I'd be upset too if I was a ghost for eternity at Hogwarts."

Harry grinned, "Apparently he murdered Helena Ravenclaw and killed himself. Some emotions stick with you after death I suppose."

"You kill yourself because you want to run away from those problems…"

"Goes to show, going out that way isn't worth the trouble, huh?"

"So how do you know about this place?" She asked

"I erm, found it one day… and I decided to check it out. Hermione being the brains of our group sort of told me about it. I swear she knows everything 4 years before Ron and I discover it."

"Interesting find, Potter. Just so you know, if you're going to keep your hands on me the way you do- I do believe you're not telling me the full truth." She teased playfully, raising an eyebrow. "-And I expect it someday."

"Are you saying I can't put my hands on you?" His gaze dipping down at her.

"Are you saying you'll never let me in on these secrets you love to keep?" She returned the look mockingly.

"I guess a better question would be; would you stop me?" A smirk taking over his lips.

"You'll have to find that out for yourself."

The two descended the dark staircase at the end of the corridor, landing through a narrow hallway.

"Don't tempt me, McKinnon. I definitely wouldn't mind finishing what we started."

She flushed, looking down at her feet.

Suddenly she felt the sharp swing of Harry's arm as he held it out in front of her. She looked up, he was narrowing his eyes down the dark corridor. She tried to make out what he was looking at, only noticing a small speck of movement; till only moments later a large speck of sparkling red grew closer as it flew towards her. She was knocked back, her head striking into the wall as she slowly raised her hand to her forehead.

"Fuck, Victoria? Are you okay? Look at me."

She could feel the numb sensation of Harry's hand holding the side of her face from slouching over, slightly patting down on her cheeks as her eyes slowly peeled from their closed position. She squinted down the hallway as the fuzziness of her surroundings began to piece together. She saw another red spark coming this way, parting her lips to warn Harry but the splitting headache that came strong cried for her to stop.

Harry turned at that moment, producing a transparent light blue shield around the two of them, blocking the spell immediately.

"Come on, you need to get up…" He said turning back to her, trying to put his hands under her arms.

Truthfully she wanted to get up to, but she felt as if a hundred pound weights were tied to her ankles and all she wanted to do was rest there and close her eyes.

Harry blocked another spell, sending back one to his opponent; standing defensively now.

"I figured we'd have more lurkers after hours."

"No surprise it's Potter."

Victoria squinted harder, rubbing the side of her head as two figured appeared clearer as they approached from the shadows of the corridor.

Two rather tall people, in green robes, standing beside each-other with their wands out.

"Oops, did I hurt you McKinnon?" A malevolent laugh cried from the girl who looked down at her.

Harry adjusted his wand to the girl, causing the other Slytherin to adjust his to Harry more defensively.

"Watch it Potter."

"What are you doing roaming the corridors, Malfoy."

Draco gave a short laugh, "Patrolling. We've already caught that friend of yours, Brown, sneaking about. Figured if she was out, McKinnon was too… And I guess you two are becoming a sort of package deal now, huh?" He said waving his wand pointing between him and Victoria.

"They've got a lot in common, Draco. Both of their parents died weak." Pansy scoffed.

"At least Potter's went out quickly… poor McKinnon's was blown into ashes." He said contemptuously as Victoria's breath hitched.

Harry quickly turned his wand, sending a spark at Draco who blocked it instantly.

"Is this really a fight you want to start, Potter?"

"It started when you attacked her." He said sending another red spark which was again blocked.

"I think she quite deserved it; being a blood-traitor n' all." Draco send narrowing his eyes.

Harry began to cast spells in quick spurts as Draco began to block each one, stepping backwards as Harry pressed on.

Draco gestured his wand, sending a blue spark that Harry ducked.

"Stupefy!"

Harry's spell hit Draco in the shoulder, causing him to flail back as he clutched onto his arm. Pansy quickly gestured her wand to Harry, sending a red spark that sent him back against the wall.

Victoria's arms shook as she tried to push herself up. She grabbed her wand from the floor, pointing it up at Pansy precisely the same time she had, and won the battle of sending a spell that knocked her over.

Harry looked over at Victoria, trying to stand up as his focus was on her well-being; but Draco kept him down, cursing him as pain spiked through his neck; a deep wound cutting through his skin, blood seeping out and staining his white dress shirt.

Draco smiled down as Harry groaned in pain on the floor. "You get what you've asked for."

Victoria clenched her jaw, rising from her spot- stumbling on her own two feet as she tried to regain posture. She could feel the vexation drowning her ability to think… she suddenly forgot where she was. She wasn't at Hogwarts, she didn't have a wand, she knew no spells- all she knew at that moment was that there was a guy whom she had the displeasure to bump heads with all these years, smiling down at his victim. The sick feeling coiled in her gut, as the immediate thought of her mum came to her head.

She charged at him staggering on her feet, stretching her arms out as she clasped down on his shoulders, pushing him back against the wall. It happened fast, like a flash someone would see before they were finished, or before they did something they regret. She didn't regret it- it felt quite good to be honest. She retracted her elbow, clenching her fingers into a tight fist- slamming into the side of his face. Her knuckles tingled throughout the bones in her fingers as she pulled back, watching him fall.

She breathed heavy as if coming up for air after drowning. The adrenalin passed, and the energy she exerted was used up. Her head became all fuzzy as she tipped back slightly, Harry running up to catch her balance.

Pansy stood up, her bangs sticking out at odd ends covering her face. She rushed over to Draco, pulling on his robes. "Let's go Draco, c'mon!"

As they hurried off he glanced back, "We're not going to forget this, McKinnon." Running off into the shadows of the corridor.

Victoria managed a triumphant grin as she rubbed her tingling knuckles.

"Holy fuck…" Harry said, wrapping an arm around her upper body and pulling her close, holding her head to his chest. "Are you alright?"

"Now that the tough act is over… my head really fucking hurts." She said, looking up at him with a guilty smile.

"Can you see? Are you able to see me clearly?" He said holding the sides of her face as he pulled her head away from his chest to get a better look at her dark grey eyes.

"Fuck… oh no…"

"What? What is it?" He said urgently.

"I think I'll need to get a pair of goofy glasses like yours." She said jokingly.

He grinned, "You wish you had a pair of glasses like these."

She raised her hand to his neck, he winced as she cleared some of the blood that was dripping to his collarbone. "Harry…"

"Yes?"

"I don't feel too good…"

"What do you-"

Victoria quickly turned her body, her stomach convulsing as she vomited all over the stone floor.

"Alright… fuck… we have to get you back…" Harry looked around the corridor frantically, processing his options.

Victoria let out more vomit as she held onto Harry's arm for support.

Harry raked his fingers through his hair nervously, reaching behind him and drawing out a piece of parchment.

She looked up at him confused. What the hell was he doing with parchment right now?

He raised his wand to the center of the folds. " _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_."

Victoria screwed up her face trying to understand what on earth he was doing, then writing began to appear on the parchment… ink spread across the brown sheet and formed into shapes, letters and… Harry opened up the parchment- footprints?

"What the bloody hell is that?" She said, holding her stomach tightly.

"It's a map. I need to get you to the tower safely and quickly… you're injured." Harry said, scanning the map.

She looked over… the map contained every hallway as far as she knew in the castle… every hallway, every person that seemed to be patrolling It- and their footprints. Her jaw unhinged, she'd never seen anything like this before… holy shit was this brilliant!

"Alright, we'll be safer if we take this corridor and turn here." Harry said, pointing down at the map. "Umbridge is already in her office, but it looks as if the Slytherin's haven't given up their rounds."

He closed the parchment, looking back at her. "Just don't pass out on me, okay?"

She laughed, "Don't want to get stuck with the job of carrying me?" She held her mouth, as her stomach began to convulse again but nothing happened.

Harry raised an eyebrow, stuffing the map in the back of his pants and scooping her up unexpectedly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her lolling head on his shoulder. He quickly carried her through the corridors and towards the revolving staircases. His hands felt warm around hers, she felt completely relaxed and comfortable just resting herself on his shoulder. She closed her heavy eyelids, nearly drifting off for a few moments till she felt she was in the air and then on something extremely squishy.

She opened her eyes and noticed she was on her favourite maroon couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"Stay there, I'll get Hermione." Harry said, hurrying off into the girl's dormitory.

She nestled her head between the couch and the pillow, closing her eyes once more.

"No! Don't go to sleep!"

She darted her eyes open again, aggravated with all the disruption. Hermione looked over her, sitting on the table by the couch. "Look at me."

Victoria looked up at Hermione lazily. ' _Fuck can I just go to sleep?'_

"She's got a concussion." Hermione stated to Harry. "I can give her something for now, but she can't sleep for at least an hour…"

Harry nodded, "Alright."

Hermione quickly ascended the steps to the girl's dormitory, coming back ten minutes later with a glass filled with purple potion.

"Here, drink this… all of it. Then apply this to your head." She took out a cold pack and gave it to Victoria. "Remember, one hour. Then I recommend you see the nurse tomorrow morning."

"What happens if I sleep?"

"You can drift off into a coma. If you drink that though, you should be fine. Sleep is what you need, but not until you drink up." Hermione pressed, looking at her motherly to take the potion.

Victoria sat up, pressing the glass against her lips and taking a small sip. She pressed her eyebrows together, wincing at the taste.

"Not good?" Harry said, sitting beside her.

"This goes on my top ten worst things I've ever tasted." She said, reluctant to take another sip.

"Harry didn't like the taste either." Hermione said, laughing.

"You had to take this?"

"Yea. I hit my head during the tri-wizard tournament and well… I've been the subject to many healing potions of Hermione's…" He said scratching the back of his head, grinning.

Victoria smiled. "Thanks Hermione, I really appreciate this."

"No worries… oh! I almost forgot!" Hermione walked over to the arm chair, grabbing something maroon and soft and returning with it in her hands. "Here!"

Victoria grabbed the object from her, examining it. "What… what uhm is it?"

"It's the sweater I made for your cat! I hope it fits, It's the first time I've knitted something for anything other than house elves." She said with her hands clasped by her chest.

Victoria looked at the item amused, giving a smile to be polite. It's not that she hated the present or that it looked bad… it was because she didn't even have a cat. "It's lovely, I'll put it on her tomorrow."

"Great! Well, I'm going to head to bed then."

"Wait, Hermione." Harry said seized her. "Did Fred and George get back?"

"Yea… like hours ago. They mentioned you two never came back... and uhm… Lavender I believe too."

"Alright. Thanks."

"Harry, had you thought about it?"

Harry looked up at her, frozen in his spot. Victoria felt awkward with the lengthy eye-contact and no response.

He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "I erm… I dunno yet… It's a lot…"

"Just keep thinking on it. Good night you two." Hermione turned heading off for the dormitory.

Victoria placed the cold pack on her head, holding the potion in her hand dreading to take another drink. She twisted her body so her legs rested on the table as Harry sat beside her.

"Gonna make sure I don't fall asleep?"

"This was my fault. I shouldn't have taken you that way." Harry said, slouching with arms rested on the back side of the couch.

"Your fault? You were just trying to get us back faster."

"I should've just used the map earlier. We would've known they were there before they did." He released a deep sigh, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Speaking of… that map…" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I suppose now you know of it…"

"What is it?" She asked quickly.

"Map of Hogwarts."

"Well I know that… but I mean… did you make it?" Victoria sat up, looking at him interestingly.

Harry shrugged, taking the map out of the back of his pants and holding it in front of him. The writing was still showing on the pages of the map. "No. No I didn't."

"Then who?"

Harry shifted the map over to Victoria as she reluctantly took the object from him. She looked up at him for confirmation; he nodded. "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs… are proud to present the Marauders Map? The Marauders Map?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "Who are the Marauders? These four?" She said pointing up at the map.

"Right."

"Do you know them?"

"You can say that." Harry said as the corners of his lips upturned slightly.

"Did they give this to you?"

"Sort of…"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Are the identities to these four secret or something? Do you have secrets within secrets?"

"There is only so much I can tell you…" Harry said running his fingers through his hair.

Victoria's face fell as she dropped the map back in his lap. "Do you think I'm going to tell everyone? You don't think that little of me do you?"

"No! It's just… I've never gone out of my way to really talk about this stuff before."

"Hermione and Ron?"

"They're always with me when I find out the information. There are loads of things I haven't told the two of them…"

Victoria nodded, taking a large drink of her potion and resting her legs back on the table. "Okay, Harry. I'm not going to press the matter if you're uncomfortable with it."

The two sat in silence as Harry clutched onto the map before him, leaning forward from his spot. Victoria could feel the pain in her head go out slowly as she kept the icepack attached to her.

"It's uhm… my… dad's map." Harry said, breaking the silence between them.

"Your dad? He made that?"

"Yea… well him and his three other mates. Those were their nicknames they gave each-other."

Victoria sat up again fully amused. "Holy fuck your father made a map of Hogwarts… and its grounds… and charmed it to make people's footprints and names appear on it?"

"Yea."

"That's fucking brilliant!" Victoria said widening her eyes.

Harry grinned, "Isn't it?"

"How did you end up with it?"

"Fred and George gave it to me in third year."

"How did they get it?"

"They nicked it from Filch's office. My dad got caught with it and well… Filch confiscated it."

" _Wow_. Your dad sounds… amazing. Who were the other Marauders?"

Harry frowned, "I can't tell you that."

"Oh?"

"All I can say is… two of them are great men… really great. While the other was a coward."

Victoria blinked up at him, "What do you mean?"

Harry rested his elbows on his knees, looking into the fireplace across from them. "He betrayed my parents. He's the reason they're dead."

"Oh, Harry…" Victoria shifted herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry…"

He looked into her dark gray eyes, moving his arm to wrap around her body. "It's weird… besides the whole ' _chosen one'_ thing, we're pretty alike. I think that's what makes me feel so comfortable with you- makes you seem so easy to talk to…"

Victoria smiled looking up at him, "My mum would've liked you."

Harry laughed, "With the punches you throw, my dad would've liked you."

"Oh? Fighter was he?"

"He and Padfoot used to get into plenty of fights during their Hogwarts years…"

"Padfoot huh? Who was your dad?"

"Prongs. He was Prongs." Harry smiled off in front of him, his eyes glazed as if he was thinking some happy thought.

"Interesting names… where did they come up with those?"

"Let's save that for another time."

"Sounds good to me." She said, nudging her head under his chin. He softly kissed the top of her head, massaging her arm with his thumb. She felt comfortable in his arms, the light motions of his fingers felt good running across her skin. All she wanted to do now, was sleep in his arms.

* * *

 **XX**

 **A/N:** **Hello! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of some conflict development~ :^)**

 **Reviews fill my heart.**

 **Thank you for all who are supporting me / this story!**

 **My Uploading Schedule: I try to upload every day if not every other day. Sorry for the long waiting! School likes to suck the time from me.**


	7. Chapter 7: I'll Never Let You Go

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, J.K Rowling is author of series.

Chapter 7: I'll Never Let You Go

* * *

Victoria woke up, darting her head up as she looked around the room. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep so quickly…

The sun was rising and barely shining through the curtains blocking the windows. Hermione's cat was curled up in a large, fluffy ginger ball on the maroon carpet in front of them, and it seemed no one was awake yet. She rubbed the back of her head, adjusting her eyes to the bright lights seeping into the room, feeling a sudden movement behind her as she turned her neck. Harry was laying there, his glasses slightly askew with his arm limply laying on top of her waist. They must've fallen asleep together. Victoria smiled looking down at him, raising her fingers to his forehead to clear the hair that moved in front of his eyes. Upon shifting his bangs, she noticed something on his forehead. She pushed them more out of the way, revealing that famous lightning bolt scar that was usually hidden under his hair. Her chest ached at the sight of it… to have a scar forever on your body that resembles one of the most devastating days of your life… she sighed.

She reached her arm behind her head, pulling down the ribbon that kept her loosely tied up hair; slipping off her leather jacket and removing her completely ripped up tights. Victoria grabbed a piece of parchment sitting on the table and a quill- Ron must have left his school stuff down here when he got too lazy to finish it.

' _Dear Elise,'_

Victoria pondered what she was going to put for this letter… Elise was leaving for France tomorrow and she'd hate to have her leave knowing she'd gotten into some form of trouble. She took a deep breath, before beginning.

' _Sorry I haven't gotten back to you; I've been real busy with my studies. Please, don't worry too much about me on your trip, I want you to have a good time. I miss you, love you. Tell Mrs. Brown I said hello, and I'm looking after Lavender. (Or perhaps the other way around, huh?). Have a lovely trip, take pictures for me!_

 _Love, Victoria'_

She put the quill down, folding the parchment in half. Harry began to make low moaning sounds behind his closed lips. Victoria glanced at him; his eyes were tightening their close every few seconds. She stared at him, looking to see the outcome of this, but he just went back to sleeping normally; or so she thought. Another moment later he began shifting in his sleep, his groans growing louder.

"Harry?" Victoria asked looking down at his discomforted face.

He began to turn his neck side to side, squinting his closed eyelids. "Harry… Harry wake up!" Victoria said urgently as she held his face steady. He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The hold was so strong she could barely move. "Harry! HARRY!"

Finally, those emerald green eyes flashed open as he quickly lifted his upper body and analyzed his surroundings. She looked at him concerned, rubbing her waist from where he clutched her tightly. "Are you alright?"

He rubbed his face with his hands, eventually reaching up for his scar. "I uhm… what?"

She blinked up at him. "What do you mean what? You were having a fit or something in your sleep."

"I -I was?"

"Are you having bad dreams?"

"I…" Harry fixed his glasses, relaxing the worried muscles in his face. "Yea… just a bad dream or something. Are you feeling better?"

"Immensely. Whatever that was Hermione gave me did the trick."

"That doesn't get you out of going to Pomfrey later." Harry said grinning.

"At least I tried." Victoria said, leaning over to kiss him on the nose. "Want to do something today?"

"I can't, I've got Quidditch practice." Harry muffled as he began kissing the side of her face as his lips trailed down her neck.

"Aren't you the devoted quidditch player?" Victoria said matter-of-factly raising an eyebrow as she was forced backwards on the couch from Harry's weight.

"Mhm." She could feel the cold rims from his round spectacles brush against her neck as his feather-light fingers brushed up her thighs, sending needle like sensations to the surface of her skin. His hot breath left sensational marks down her collarbone as she rested her body back down on the cushions.

"Seems you're in a better mood." Victoria stated softly as his hands made their way to the hem of her skirt, causing the breath to escape her lungs.

"You have a way of doing that to me." Harry said, turning up his gaze to meet hers.

"Ah-em."

Victoria and Harry's eyes darted towards the dormitory stairs. Lavender was standing at the bottom of the step, dressed in her Gryffindor uniform and robes, long strawberry blonde hair curled and tied up. She held one hand on the end of the banister, eyeing the two playfully.

Harry quickly shifted himself off as Victoria pulled herself up from the couch. "Lav! Holy fuck, it's like what? Four in the morning?"

"Five." She said giving a grin that told a story as if she'd just walked in on something she'd been expecting to happen.

"Still. Why are you up at five? We don't have classes till later."

"Detention. Resuming my cleaning duties with Mr. Filthy-Filch." She said rolling her eyes.

"Holy shit, I'd forgotten, what happened last night?"

"Probably nothing as exciting as your night." Lavender arched an eyebrow, causing Victoria's cheeks to turn slightly pink. "I'll tell you 'bout it later. I've got to go before I get into more trouble."

"Right…"

"Harry." Lavender said, nodding him off.

"Bye." Harry said waving awkwardly to Lavender as she gave another smirk to Victoria before exiting the portrait hole.

"Well…" Victoria said standing up and flattening her skirt. "I best get ready then and head for breakfast. You need to clean yourself up too." She said looking down at his shirt. His white dress shirt was covered in blood stains by the collar, and his neck still had a bit of dry blood smeared down by his collarbone. That bloody shirt, his glasses falling down the bridge of his nose, his unruly bedhead spiking off in different directions; he managed to returned a boyish grin, and at that she walked off into the girl's dormitory.

* * *

Victoria returned to the common room later that morning, freshly awake, showered and feeling much better about her head injury. There was only a slight throbbing pain if she turned her head too quickly. The common room was filled with students now, two of which who looked at her from across the room. She strode over to the Weasely twins who were leaning against a book shelf, holding yet again another clipboard and a suitcase.

"Morning." Fred said smiling.

"Glad to see you've made it back." George included.

"Yea, well. We got into a bit of trouble on the way." She said nervously.

"Did it have anything to do with Umbridge?"

"A bit, yea. Had you run into her too?"

"Almost, we sort of escaped." Fred said impressed with himself.

"Yea, we gave her the slip but your friend tripped on a book in the middle of the hallway and got caught by some Slytherin." George said.

Victoria closed her eyes and sighed with disappointed. The book _she_ dropped in the middle of the hallway…

"We were gonna help her out, but Umbridge showed up and well… she wasn't too happy."

"You guys did the right thing. Imagine if she found a group of Gryffindor's roaming the hallways… This house would get banned for sure." She said rolling her eyes.

"Fudge would have no problem with that, he's practicing kissing her feet right now." Fred said.

"Are you two giving those to younger years again!"

Victoria turned around and noticed Hermione charging towards her, dragging a younger Gryffindor boy by the robes.

"Hermione!" The twins exclaimed.

"You. And you." She pointed, holding the boy by his sleeve. He was holding a small tin bucket with his free hand, his face nearly turning green before he vomited. "Did this." She said finally pointing at the boy.

"Dunno what you're talking 'bout Granger."

"Then why are you holding a clipboard and suitcase… the very one I confiscated after I told you not to distribute them anymore!" The boy vomited inside the bucket again.

Victoria watched the twins struggle with their words, as an angry girl looked up at them holding a vomiting boy restrained by his Gryffindor robes. It was all quite sad, yet entertaining to watch.

"It was my fault, Hermione." Victoria said, stepping in front of the twins.

"Sorry?"

"I erm… was playing around with some potions and decided to test them out in some pastries for a good prank. I hadn't done one all year so I figured… why not do one now? I guess It worked…" She said staring blankly at Hermione. When Hermione didn't give her a response, she formed an incredibly fake smile that she was surprised even Hermione bought it.

"Well." Hermione said, letting go of the boy as he ran off to go throw up some more. "As prefect, I think you should get punishment…"

Victoria dipped her head, accepting whatever punishment it was she didn't deserve.

"Since this is the first time I've caught you and you're Harry's friend… or whatever you two are now… I'll give you a warning." Hermione straightened her back and stuck out her chin authoritatively, "Don't let me catch you again."

"Right. Definitely. Thanks Hermione."

Hermione walked off and Fred placed a hand on Victoria's shoulder. "You're brilliant! We owe you one."

"Yea, anything you need- we'll be there." George smiled.

"Thanks guys, it's no big deal. I've got to get to class though, see you two later."

"Bye!" They said in unison.

Victoria walked off to the dungeons for potions class, where she found Lavender already seated; her robes covered in dust and her strawberry blonde hair all frizzed in different angles.

"Hey, Lav. You look awful."

Lavender pouted, rubbing some weird green substance off her robes. "Thanks… I know."

"What'd they make you do?"

"Ugh! I swear he wanted me to clean the entire castle! I had to dust under the bookshelves in Umbridge's office... feed her cats! Scrub the floors of Professor Snape's potions closet, wash down the windows of the second floor…" She groaned upset at that green stain that just wouldn't come off.

"I'm sorry love." Victoria said wrapping her arms around Lavender to comfort her. "You won't cry will you?"

"I'll try not to, but these tasks are disgusting… and all for staying out after hours…" Lavender said resting her head on Victoria's chest, pouting.

"She's a bitch. She'll get what's coming to her soon enough…"

Lavender lifted herself up, "What happened with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, besides the show I got this morning…" Victoria rolled her eyes. "I noticed Harry was covered in blood, and you had potions and icepacks laying around." Lavenders eyes went wide with excitement. "Did you fight Umbridge? Holy shit did you?"

Victoria waved her off, "No, no. We bumped into Malfoy and Parkinson."

"Holy shit, what happened?"

"Take a look over there." Victoria said pointing towards Malfoy who was trying to cover the side of his face she had punched. His cheek and under eye was completely swollen and purple.

Lavender laughed amazed, "Merlin, did you knock him out or something?"

"Honestly I'm surprised I only punched him once."

Professor Snape strode inside the classroom, between the desks and up to the front of the class. He clicked his wand against a blackboard of which ingredients appeared. He narrowed his eyes down to the class, flicking his long black greasy hair out of his eyes. "I expect you all to create me a potion using the Moonstone ingredient we talked about previously. You will be given the class time to do research on the ingredient, and create me a potion I will not end up pouring down the drain." He gave a swift look a nervous looking Longbottom in the front row. "Begin."

Victoria picked up the ingredients from the front of the row, while Lavender set up the cauldron. "Moonstone huh? What should we make of that?" Lavender asked, turning on the heat.

Victoria flipped the pages of her potions book. "Hm… We can add… Moonstone and… Grass root and ugh… egg pod…"

"What exactly does that make?"

"A very simple cure for the common cold."

"Alright, let's get started then."

Victoria began to chop up the grass roots while Lavender carefully peeled the egg pods.

"So, how was Ron last night?" Victoria grinned as she started dicing up the roots.

Lavender smiled, "I think he likes me. He let me hold onto his arm after he caught me hiding behind a bookshelf."

"Maybe you should ask him to go to Hogsmeade with you?"

Lavender juiced some egg pods into the cauldron, creating a sizzling sound as the water turned green. "No way, I'll wait for him to ask. It's already obvious I like him… it's his turn."

"Right on." Victoria poured some extract into the cauldron which made it turn purple.

"Soooo…." Lavender said, smirking.

"Soooooo…" Victoria mocked.

"Spill it."

"What am I spilling exactly?"

"That you shagged Harry Potter." She said arching an eyebrow.

"For your information, I did not _shag_ Harry Potter."

"That's not what it looked like to me! I walked in on you two sleeping together on the couch."

"Shh… We just fell asleep. That's all- stop giving me that look! If anything between Harry and I were to happen, you know you'd be the first to know."

"Okay, okay. I'll stop pressing it." Lavender said, shaving the moonstone into the cauldron.

"Thank you…"

"So… are you guys together?"

"Lav!"

"I'm just curious! He seems like a nice guy; Luna even thinks so."

"Yea? They looked like they knew each other before the Quidditch game."

Lavender nodded, "Yup. She said he's one of the few that doesn't look at her like she's crazy; and you know how people tend to do that…"

Victoria gave a small smile. It made her feel happy knowing Harry didn't judge her like the rest; she absolutely hates the snide comments about Luna that goes on around the school.

"Alright, lets pour this into the tube and cap it." Lavender said picking up a ladle.

"Do you think it looks right?"

She began to pour the newly blue and purple substance into the vile. "I think so. Want to taste it to test it out?" Lavender said, shoving the vile in Victoria's face.

"I think I'll pass."

"Okay, I'll hand this to him. Can you clean the cauldron?"

Lavender walked off while Victoria began to clean their workspace. Just a moment later she returned, and the two packed their things and headed off for their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Victoria didn't expect much this class, as always. Professor Umbridge ordered them to take out their books and begin on chapter 4. Victoria stared at the pages of the book, pretending to read it, occasionally flipping some pages to make it seem more realistic. Harry as normal, wasn't reading his book, and instead was facing forward. The class seemed to drag for an hour; when class was finally dismissed Victoria headed to the owlery to send the letter she had wrote this morning to Elise.

She climbed up the stone steps to the owlery, opening the door and being greeted by a dozen owls who fluttered around the ceiling, and hooted cheerfully. The familiar large brown barn owl came flying down and landed on her shoulder, nudging the side of Victoria's face with the top of its head.

"Hey Belle, I've got a letter for you. Make sure she gets it soon, okay?" Victoria took the letter out of her robe and tied it to Belle's leg by a small blue string. "Safe travels." She walked over towards the window and watched as Belle hopped off her shoulder onto the windowsill, and jumped out of the window, spreading her long wings and soaring off into the sky.

She smiled off at her owl as she rummaged through her pack and took out a smoke, placing it between her lips. The door behind her creaked open, welcoming a Hufflepuff into the owlery with her.

"Oh, afternoon Victoria."

Victoria turned around; Ernest MacMillan walked over to the other end of the owlery, tying a letter to his black coated owl. "Afternoon, Ernie. Sending letters are you?"

"That's what I'm here for, I assume you are too."

"Yep. Elise is going off to France today."

"Oh is she?" Ernest said, putting his owl on the windowsill and watching it fly off. "She deserves to get out of the house."

"Yea… she does…" Victoria couldn't imagine staying inside a house for so long, hiding from the world practically while never wanting to go outside and explore. Elise didn't have a job, and was compensated for the deaths of her family- ever since, she'd been afraid of running into the same people who murdered the McKinnon's. Ernest knew this to some extent, considering he'd been following Victoria around since first year. He'd met Elise a few times at King's Cross.

"Want to head outside?" Ernest said, gesturing towards the door.

"Sure."

Ernest walked over and opened the door for her. The two walked out and relaxed on the bench at the end of the owlery steps, lighting their smokes and sitting in silence.

"So, you get caught by Umbridge too?" Ernest said before taking a puff.

"No. Lucky for her, I wouldn't have gone without a fight."

Ernest laughed, nodding his head in agreement. "I know you wouldn't. You probably could've given her the slip to be honest. The way you ran from me during Man-Hunt, fuck. It was nearly impossible to keep up with you two."

"Where did you see us?"

"Walking up the stairs by the wizard's statue. Then you started running without shoes on, sliding about the corridors. It was like a wild goose chase till Lavender froze me."

Victoria chuckled, flicking the ashes off her smoke before resuming another puff.

"Eventually I gave up. Then I found Cho and Harry battling it out on the revolving stairs."

"Cho?"

"Yea, the Ravenclaw."

"Right, Luna's told me 'bout her."

"Yea well, it was fucking terrifying to watch. That bloody girl was walking backwards, shielding herself when Harry finally shocked her. What happens next? She nearly slips off the end of the stairs as its moving."

"Holy fuck did she fall?"

"Nope! _Al-fucking-most_ though. Harry dove down and grabbed her hand; I swear I almost witnessed someone fall five stories to their death."

"That's insane."

"Yea, I don't think I've ever felt my heart race so fast in my life. I had to check if I was still alive." He laughed, throwing his cigarette down and stomping on it.

"Glad she's safe." Victoria said, throwing her cigarette beside his and stomping it out.

"Yea. She's pretty cute too." Ernest said raising his eyebrows in consideration.

"Yea? You should ask her out."

"Nah. Remember Diggory? I guess they were together before… well you know…"

"Merlin, that must be so hard for her…"

"I bet. Imagine being with someone then the next thing you know they're gone. Besides, she doesn't really talk to guys, I think she's still fixed on Diggory." Ernest said, lifting himself off the bench. "Though I do see her from time to time talking to Harry."

"Are they close?"

"I don't know actually. I guess Harry had a thing for her in third year, asked her to the ball fourth year and she rejected him…"

Victoria could feel the jealousy building up in the pit of her stomach. She tried to control herself so it wasn't obvious, but now she just wanted to meet this Cho girl.

"Is he upset about it?"

"A year later? Pft, hell if I know. I'm not exactly friends with Harry, and besides why should he be upset when he's got something better; in my opinion of course."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "You're so fucking corny, MacMillan." She got up from the bench, trying to suppress the grin that grew on her face.

"Hey, but it made you smile didn't it?"

"I guess. Thanks Ern."

"No problem. Now- 'bout that dance I never received." Ernest said, stretching his arms over Victoria's shoulder.

She dipped under his arm, walking off quickly in front of him; turning around to wave. "Goodbye, MacMillan."

Victoria thought MacMillan had tolerable times where he would just sit and talk with her; and something she admired in him was that he always told the truth and never sugar coated his thoughts. Though, Ernest wouldn't be Ernest without some sort of stupid corny flirtatious line at the end of it all to ruin the moment.

* * *

Victoria decided to walk over to the Quidditch field. She had this urge to watch Harry practice; which was weird for her because she didn't care at all for the sport. She slipped inside the Gryffindor stands and climbed her way to the top. She looked out on the field and could see the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team flying around, except for two who were laying sprawled out on the grass exhausted looking. A quaffle was being thrown from the mid-field as Ron rushed to save it, nearly falling off his broom. Angelina seemed to be yelling orders, as the team huddled then dispersed.

Victoria shifted her eyes along the field, till she found Harry sitting on his broomstick watching over Ron. He was beaming a smile, as his messy hair shifted in front of his face from the rolling wind. This was fine, whatever this was. She wouldn't mind sitting through another Quidditch game or even practice if she could just watch Harry and admire him from afar.

"WEASELY!"

Victoria snapped out of her gaze and noticed Ron on the ground, rubbing the top of his helmet.

From the looks of it, Angelina didn't look too happy as she descended from the air and charged over towards Ron.

She left the stands and hurried to the sidelines of the field, watching over the scene.

"You've got to learn to keep yourself on that broom, Weasely!" Angelina roared, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

"I know! I'm sorry, I'm trying!" Ron cried out, rubbing his arm.

"It's alright, I'll work with him Angelina." Harry said trying to calm the storm.

"Fine. Practice is over. Take a rest, Weasely." Angelina said, grabbing her broom and hurrying off towards the changing rooms. The rest of the team followed, leaving Ron who seemed upset talking to Harry.

Victoria walked on the field, unsure if it was okay but she hurried slowly towards the two. Ron looked up, tapping Harry on the shoulder and nodding up towards Victoria who was approaching.

Harry turned around, fixing his spectacles up his nose as a corner of his mouth lifted.

"Hey, you." Harry said, ripping the velcro from his gloves and throwing them on the grass.

"Hey! Hey Ron!" Victoria grinned, waving at the two.

"What're you doin here?"

She shrugged, "Dunno, you said you had practice so I decided to see what it was all about."

"Did my brilliant plays satisfy that thought for you?" Ron said, throwing his helmet down and clearing the sweat from his forehead.

"We'll work on it Ron." Harry assured him as Ron started to leave the field.

"Yea, yea. I'll see you later, Harry. Bye Victoria." Ron waves them off as he headed towards the changing room.

"So what did you expect to see out of my practice exactly?" Harry said, narrowing his eyes playfully at her.

"Besides watching the Gryffindor's seeker, flying looks pretty cool."

Harry quirked and eyebrow, "Oh yea? Have you ever flown before?"

"Well in first year you have to… but ever since then- nope. I crashed into a berry bush and swore I'd never do it again."

"Man, I wish I saw that." Harry laughed. "Do you want to give it another go?"

"What?"

Harry raised his hand and the broom automatically lifted itself up like a magnet to his palm. "It's a safe broom, and I can help you. There will be no berry bush diving on my watch." He grinned.

"I… I don't think so… I'd be awful, and I don't want to break your broom…" Victoria said, stepping back from the broom nervously.

"C'mon, I'll make sure you're safe." Harry said, reaching a hand towards her.

"And if I break my neck?"

"I'll make sure mine breaks before yours."

Giving in, Victoria took a deep breath and grabbed onto Harry's hand as he assisted her on top of the broom. She wobbled slightly, Harry holding her from the side to keep her balance. He mounted the broom behind her, reaching around her to fix her hand placement and her posture. "So hold it here, and hold tightly…"

"Tightly?" She said nervously.

"Right. It's a firebolt, this broom is pretty fast…" He kicked off the ground and the broom ascended to his command.

"Holy shit." She began to wobble as the broom ascended slowly, her fingers were tight around the stick. She never held onto anything so tightly before, as if her hands were what was keeping her from death.

"It's alright, I've got you. I won't let go." Harry shifted forward, his chest pressed against her back as he extended his arms out, resting his hands on top of hers. "We're going to go forward now, are you ready?"

"Ugh… I don't know am I?" She said looking back, catching his upturned lips.

"Well let's see."

If felt as if the smooth rolling wind amped up a thousand times across her face, her stomach was crawling up her throat and she refused to open her eyes. She knew she was still alive and on the broom, though she didn't want to believe it; the experience felt too unreal.

"It's alright, open your eyes." Harry yelled out over the loud wind.

"I refuse!" She said, closing them even tighter.

"Don't you trust me?" She felt his voice vibrate on her back; he was still there, wrapped around her with his hands tightly holding hers to the broom. She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. It felt like someone had reached around her throat, desperately restricting any sort of breath that wanted to escape out from her chest. The worse thing she had done in this situation was look down- holy fuck was she high up. People below looked like bread crumps beneath her, and to make things worse- they were heading for over the Great Lake. Once they passed the threshold to the large body of water, she buried her face in his arm, refusing to look down. She felt a light touch on the top of her head as he kissed her; then the warm breath of his travel to her ears.

"It's alright. I promise." He said feathery in her ear.

She removed her face from his arm, slowly turning and looking out onto the lake. The sky was a bleached blue colour, and the water was the opposite- completely dark, nearly black. It looked as if there was a bottomless abyss waiting to swallow her entirely.

"Just don't look down." He said, circling the broom around so they were now flying beside the lake. "Here, you try it."

"Try _what_ exactly?" She said, hoping he didn't mean what she thought he meant.

"Flying, of course!"

"You're insane if you think I'm going to fly this!"

"I'm not controlling it anymore!" Harry said, grinning.

"You better control this broom, Potter; or we will both die." Her heart was racing a thousand miles an hour.

"Better prevent that then, McKinnon; because I've forgotten how to fly."

"I swear, Harry!" Victoria looked forward to the oncoming trees of the Forbidden Forest in their path. "Harry!" She watched as the trees came closer… and closer… her hands sweating underneath his. Quickly she made the decision and pulled the broom up, ascending them quickly and much higher in the air, straightening themselves out wobbly-like so they were now flying above the forest.

"Holy… shit…." She said, catching her breath.

"That wasn't bad, McKinnon. Great reflex actually." Harry said impressed.

"You're going to get it once we're off this broom."

"I guess we can stay on it forever then?"

The two continued flying above the forest, Victoria decided to play with the reigns of the broom once she felt a bit more comfortable at least being mounted on it. She played around with turning the broom slightly, and descending it from its incredible height.

"Want to bring us back?" Harry said in her ear.

"I can try…"

Victoria turned the broom towards the Quidditch field, flying in between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stands, nearly missing the edge of the Hufflepuff flag and descended quite smoothly to her surprised in the middle of the field. Once she finally hovered enough that her feet could almost touch the ground, she regained life back inside her as she could finally breath. Harry hopped off the broom, and walked around towards her to help her off; instead she accidentally flipped over, hanging upside down on his firebolt.

"Harry!" She yelled, hanging onto the broom.

She tilted her head, looking up till Harry appeared in her vision, smirking down at her looking utterly amused. "What are you doing upside down?" He joked.

"You know what I'm doing!"

" _Just hanging around?_ "

"You're making jokes when I could potentially fall and hurt myself." She pouted.

Harry bent down, resting his lips on top of hers. "I find this amusing."

"Will you ever help me down?"

Harry resting his chin on his hand, straightening his back and looking down at her again. "Only because your skirt has fallen, and I don't want anybody else to see that."

"What a gentleman." She said a bit embarrassed to whatever view he had of her.

Harry turned over the broomstick so she was upright, helping her up off the broom. "There you are. See- two feet safe on the ground."

"Because of my amazing flying skills, of course." She gave a girlish smile.

"That's true. I would trust my life in the hands of your flying skills." He said stepping closer to her as he brushed his fingers past her waist, wrapping his hands around them. She gazed up into his emerald green eyes, managing a smile.

"Thanks."

"For boasting about your flying skills?"

"No… I mean yes… but no. For never taking your hands off mine; it really helped."

"I told you I wouldn't let go."

"And so you delivered." She said giving a coy smile. "I hate when you do that."

He pressed his eyebrows together confused, "Do what exactly?"

"Look at me like that?"

"I didn't realize I was looking at you anyway specifically?"

"It's your eyes."

"My eyes?" He said, pushing his glasses up instinctively.

"They're hard to peel away from." She said biting her lips as her cheeks turned a light rose colour.

"That's a relief, because without you looking back at me, it would seem like I'm just a creep staring at you." He began raking his fingers through his unruly dark hair.

Victoria rolled forward on her toes, wanting so bad to be the one whose fingers were entangled in his hair. She brushed her hands up his neck, replacing his fingers with hers as she turned her head slightly, pressing her lips against his. His minty breath mingled with hers, as their lips locked. It was more than simple… but it was less than amorous. It felt sincere and tenderly, something or some feeling she could never imagine before. Kissing someone always seemed to her as something as boring as a peck students did between classes, or something as intense that someone would do before they shag. This felt just in between, it _was_ simple but not… and it _was_ intense but for what she felt was the right reasons. His hands stayed placed just above her hips; she could feel the warm touch of his fingers burn in their spot, and the cold rim of his spectacles tap lightly against her face as it started to slip down the bridge of his nose. She could feel the soft glide of his tongue press against her lower lip. She parted her mouth, granting access as their tongues moved together, their lips still moving in sync. Something inside her stomach fluttered, as if a helium balloon was lifting off inside her. It was peculiar how they've only kissed a few times now, and each time it made her feel anxious, and intoxicated. She loved the way this felt, she wouldn't admit that though, she hated admitting those kind of things to anyone; instead she tried to demonstrate it.

She pulled away from his lips, her gray eyes rising to his green one's that held a glazed look. She smiled, fixing his glasses up his nose, running her hands down the side of his face to his neck, then to his hands that reluctantly dropped from her waist. She tangled her fingers with his, and suddenly she was glad she decided to visit him at Quidditch practice.

Harry's gaze moved from above her head, his smile fading instantly. Victoria turned her neck; Angelina was running to the middle of the field, her face nearly flaming red as she swung around a piece of parchment in her hand.

"Angelina?" Harry said, letting go of Victoria's hands to meet her half way; Victoria followed. "What's the matter?"

"THIS! Is the matter, Potter!" Angelina said, pushing the parchment to Harry's chest. "Read it!"

Victoria looked over at the parchment with Harry, reading the letter.

"What? They're banning Quidditch?" Harry said annoyed.

"Nope! Just Gryffindor! Because you were all sneaking around last night!" Angelina said, grabbing the parchment from him.

"What? She only found Lavender though." Victoria added.

"She must've knew we were all out…" Harry said, rubbing his face with his hands. "Ugh…"

"I know it wasn't just you, Harry. It was Fred and George's man hunt… but still! We should all visit McGonagall and fight this- it's unfair. Lavender isn't even on the team…" Angelina proposed.

"Right… Definitely."

"Okay. We'll do that later then…" Angelina eyed the two awkwardly, "Get dressed, Harry. Practice ended a while ago." She turned on her heel and walked off.

"She's right you know; you are a bit sweaty." Victoria added, grinning up at him.

Harry smirked as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, "Now you are too."

"Get off! I don't want to smell like man!"

Harry loosened his grip. "I'll have to shower now." She said, smelling her gray vest.

"Does that package deal apply now?"

She rolled her eyes, reaching up to kiss the side of his face. "See you around, Potter."

"Not if I see you first, McKinnon." He said, stuffing his hands in his Gryffindor Quidditch robes.

* * *

 **XX**

 **A/N:** _ **Woo! It took me a while but i did it, i hope you all enjoyed it! Review and let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Thank you all again, (and i'll keep saying this ) to all who review / support this story! Keeps me writing!**_

 _ **\- M**_


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy Overrules The Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own HP :D

Chapter 8: Jealousy Overrules The Mind

* * *

Victoria opened the large wooden doors with stained glass arching at the top and entered through the large hospital wing. The room was nearly empty except for a few beds that looked full and a few curtains that were drawn. She walked across the room, finding nurse Pomfrey leaning over a patient, patting their face with ice.

"Now, stay still will you! Do you want the swelling to go down?" She asked sharply. "I swear, keep acting like you know better than I, I've been in this field for 30 years…"

"Uhm, Ms. Pomfrey, ma'am…" Victoria said quietly, hiding in the nurse's shadows behind her.

Pomfrey turned, quite surprised at the sudden new voice. "Oh! Dear, I didn't hear you come in. What can I do for you?"

"Sorry, ma'am. I was wondering if you could check on my head; I've gotten a concussion."

"Certainly dear, go sit over there and I'll be right over. I've got to finish treating this patient first." She said smiling, and turning back around to the patient she was tending to, her smile completely fading. "Hold still!"

As Victoria walked to the other side of the bed cots, she noticed Draco was the patient she was icing. His face was completely swollen, a little more purple than this morning and he didn't look quite happy to see her there. "Oh, Draco… what an awful bruise… picking fights with the wrong people again I see…" She said smirking.

He snarled while Pomfrey turned his face back towards her, "Malfoy! Still!"

After Draco left, Pomfrey walked over to Victoria's cot, holding her face as she looked into her eyes, checking her ears and other odd things that to Victoria was a waste of time; but she didn't complain.

"Yes… yes I see… you do have a concussion… very odd you seem to be doing much better though. What happened?" Pomfrey asked, holding Victoria's chin up as she examined her eyes once more.

"I sort of… bumped my head when I fell down the stairs… and Hermione gave me a potion and told me to visit you today." Victoria said awkwardly as her face was being forced up.

The nurse let go of her chin, walking over to the cart of potions she had by the bed Draco was on. "Very good of Hermione to give you that… worked well; or you'd be in massive pain right now. Everything seems to be looking up, I recommend you drink this…" She said, walking over to Victoria with a small bottle of white potion. "Don't even think about it, just drink it all down and rest early tonight."

"What do you mean?" Victoria said grabbing the potion and smelling it, wincing at the awful aroma.

"It tastes much… much worse than it smells… here." She gave Victoria some pumpkin juice before confirming all instructions she said previously, then walking off.

Victoria chugged down the small potion, screwing up her face as the taste burned so horribly in the back of her throat, slipping down her body like slime then immediately going for the pumpkin juice. Not even the juice would get rid of this awful taste.

Later that night Victoria went to the girl dormitory showers, washing off her body and hair before slipping into sleepwear, and getting ready for bed. She was in bed much earlier than the other girls; nurse's orders.

* * *

The next morning at Care for Magical Creatures, Professor Grubbly-Plank seemed quite excited for today's lesson.

"Now, class! I've gotten a hold of the ministry so I am able to present this with you today, and you will each be getting one per group!" She said, walking towards a large cloak covering something lumpy. She de-masked the cloak and revealed a dozen glass jars and inside it… something small bumping against the glass.

"What exactly are those?" Ron asked.

"They're fairies, Ron." Hermione answered, her arms crossed. "Almost as bad as having house elves for slaves…"

"Correct, Granger! They're fairies, and you will be examining them for today only, then they will be rereleased. Everyone gather about and take one per-partner. I recommend groups of 2-4."

The class slowly emerged towards the jars, upon grabbing them the fairies began to go wild, tapping against the jars.

"They do not speak; they just emit a buzzing sound. Also please be careful, they're human-like creatures, very delicate." The professor yelled out.

Lavender came back with a jar of a fairy. "Let's go sit down."

"Kay." Victoria said, following Lavender near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "She looks angry…"

The fairy crossed her tiny arms across her chest, pouting her lips as she remained floating a few inches from the bottom of the jar. Her wings were an electric colour of pastel blue's, purple's, and white. She had long red hair that draped over her shoulders reaching her knees.

"Hm…" Lavender began to tap on the glass; which only aggravated it more. It raised its small hands to its ears, flying to the other end of the jar from Lavender's finger.

"Lav stop! I think it scared…" Victoria said, pulling on Lavenders arm.

"Oh, shit. You're probably right."

"So what are we examining exactly?"

"It's behavior I guess." Lavender said, opening up her textbook and notebook.

Victoria laid down, resting her head on Lavender's lap as she turned the pages in her text book. "When is the holiday, because I need a vacation." She moaned.

"Ugh, not soon enough. At least my detentions end tomorrow…"

"That's what you get for sneaking around." Victoria laughed.

"Oh shut it."

Victoria turned her head, her long black wavy hair falling down her neck and the side of Lavenders legs. She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting by a tree across from them. Harry was leaning back on his two arms, his legs stretched out laughing about something. "What do you think of Cho?"

"Cho Chang? The Ravenclaw?"

"Mmm… yea that one."

"Uhm, she doesn't study much… she failed D.A.D.A in the fourth year and potions in the third." Lavender said, writing down something in her notebook. "Why?"

"Curious."

Lavender narrowed her eyes and looked up from her notebook to Victoria. "Did you hear something about her and Harry?"

Victoria shrugged, looking up from Harry to meet Lavender's eyes. "No, I was just curious."

"Vicki, I've known you for five years now. We've been together like practically every-day; you can't lie to me."

"Alright, alright." Victoria said turning her head back to Harry who was now writing something down in his notebook. "Ernest told me Harry had a thing with Cho before fifth year."

"Did he?" Lavender said, turning back to her notebook to write.

Victoria waited a moment before tugging on Lavender's long strawberry blonde hair that nearly tickled her nose. "I was waiting for you to object." She said frowning.

"I wish I could, but to tell you the truth- they did have some sort of thing going on. I don't know much because I'm not friends with Harry, but Pavarti told me he used to look at her from across the great hall or something. I guess he asked her to the Yule Ball and she rejected him."

"That's what Ernest told me. Except that bit about looking at her…"

"You know, come to think of it… Harry and Cho do talk a lot… but like, I only see them talk for a few minutes at a time. I also heard from Luna that Padma heard from Mandy that Cho told Marietta, that she was sort of into him." Lavender said, pointing in midair to count all the people she listed off.

"Hm…"

"You're not jealous are you?" Lavender poked at Victoria's nose.

"No. Why would I be jealous? There is nothing to worry about." The words came out with feelings she tried to drill in her brain, but in reality she was getting to be a bit jealous of Cho Chang.

"You're right. If you can't trust the boy who lived, who _can_ you trust?" Lavender said raising her eyebrows towards Harry.

"He's not any different than us, besides the scar I guess."

"And you-know-who constantly after him?"

"Where do you even get this information?"

"You know me; I gather insight from around school- I got people who know things."

"Do they _know_ , or is it just talk because he's _'the chosen one'_?"

"Little bit of both." Lavender said with a guilty grin. "Now that you're close with Harry and all, want to do me a favour?"

"What's that?"

"Could you find out if Ron likes Hermione?" Lavender said turning a bit pink.

"You're still on about that? What has he done now?"

"Nothing, I'm just curious."

"Aren't we all ' _curious'_." Victoria laughed.

After class the two headed towards the north tower for Divination, where they handed in their planet projects and got to leave early after reading a new chapter in the book about fortune telling. Victoria pretended to read the chapter and just left before most of the class. Victoria began to walk the corridors aimlessly, looking out the windows she passed while she had the free time from leaving early.

"You're looking quite entertained, McKinnon." Cormac said approaching her with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Yea, the scenery is quite nice." Victoria joked, pointing lazily towards the window.

Cormac leaned against the wall, with hands still in his pockets looking up at Victoria. "So, that night at the Weasley's party… you were pretty fast."

Victoria grinned, "Yea? I tried to make good competition."

"That you did. You were also… barefoot?"

"Ha, yea. I gave Lavender my shoes because she wore heels to the party. I didn't mind sliding around the castle. How did you find me behind that knight?"

"Knight? Oh! I was looking out the window and I noticed you move your leg or something through the reflection. You have some crazy reflexes with the way you dodged that spell and ran off." He said giving an amused smile.

"Thanks, you were pretty good too." She said returning the smile.

"Well uhm…" Cormac began to rub the back of his neck nervously. "See you later then?"

"Sure." She said enthusiastically as he released himself from the wall and walked past her. Victoria noticed Harry standing at the end of the corridor where Cormac was blocking, looking at her. She smiled, hurrying over.

"Hey!"

"You left quite early during class." He said, still watching over Cormac leaving the corridor.

"You got to leave after you finished the chapter."

"No way did you finish that so quickly."

"Says you, I bet you didn't even read it either." She said raising an eyebrow.

Harry grinned, "You know me too well."

The two turned and began walking up the stairs down another corridor.

"So… what did Cormac want?"

She shrugged, "Just friendly conversation."

"Is it ever just _friendly_ with him?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She said interestingly looking up at him.

"That it's obvious he wants you." Harry pointed out.

"Oh, he wants me huh?" She said practically snorting at how ridiculous it sounded.

"With the way he looks at you? No doubt he wants to shag you." Harry said annoyed.

"Can you blame him? Look at these legs." Victoria joked raising a knee-high sock covered leg in the air.

"Oh, I've looked at your legs" Harry said smirking down at her. "But I rather only I look at them in that way."

"You really don't like McLaggen do you?" Victoria asked seriously.

"I really don't. He always has something to say, and it's never anything good. He always disagrees with whatever Hermione says, I mean… who disagrees with her? She's right 99% of the time…"

"Guess it's a good thing he didn't try out for Quidditch this year, or you'd have to deal with him on the same team…"

"What? Is that what he said?" Harry said cracking a short laugh. "He did try out for the team this year…"

"Really?"

"Yep. Ron's position in fact. And he didn't make the cut, started throwing up all over the field, fell of his broom…"

"Was he sick?"

"Dunno. Don't really care, I'm glad whatever happened, happened. Don't think me, Fred, and George could handle an entire Quidditch season with that arrogant bloke."

"Could you handle it if I was on the team?" She said grinning.

"Probably not. I'd lose track of the snitch just to look at that face of yours." He said bending down to kiss her cheek. She smiled amiably.

The two stopped once they noticed Angelina walking towards them. "Harry! Hey!" She said stopping in front of them.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I figured we should see McGonagall now, since you appear to be free." She said looking between him and Victoria.

"Sure, I'll be there." Harry said nodding her off.

"Guess I'll see you later?" Victoria said, smiling and whirling off.

Harry grabbed onto her arm, pulling her back a few steps. "Don't go running off towards McLaggen." He said seriously.

"Excuse me, I don't ever go _looking_ for him, he just comes to me." Victoria raised her chin matter-of-factly.

"I know… just…" He looked at her blankly for a moment before leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. "See you tonight." At that the two went separate ways.

On her way to the great hall for dinner, Victoria noticed Cho standing by the doors with Marietta. Cho had long silky black hair, wearing her Ravenclaw tie around her white dress shirt and gray skirt. Victoria groaned silently, as she thought Cho looked pretty. Marietta had short curly brown hair who seemed to also be a Ravenclaw.

Victoria paced around a bit, pondering what she should do. She wanted to talk to her, but not confront her and accuse her of anything. Nor ask her anything about Harry to seem weird and obvious. Was it weird if she walked up to talk to her in the first place? She took a deep breath and walked towards Cho, unsure if she was going to stop at her feet and talk or turn slightly and enter the dining room. She began walking slowly, Cho and Marietta were talking, not noticing her approaching. As she got closer she turned, nearly passing Cho to enter the dining room… then turning again swiftly to catch Cho's attention.

"Hey!" Victoria said, behind Cho.

Cho turned around and Marietta looked up at her, unhappy.

"Oh, Hey… Victoria right? McKinnon?" Cho said smiling.

"Yea, You're Cho?" She obviously knew this already…

"Yeah, I've heard about you from Luna."

"Good things I hope?" Victoria joked, laughing awkwardly.

"Oh yea, good things."

Marietta rolled her eyes, "I'll catch you in the common room, Cho."

"Bye!"

Victoria watched Marietta walk off, confused at the disgusted faces she received.

"Don't worry about her… she doesn't much like people who hang out with Harry Potter."

Victoria could feel her heart racing… well _she_ brought it up first. "She likes _you_ though, right." She joked cracking a forced laugh.

"Sorry?" Cho said sincerely confused.

"Nothing. So I heard about that fall you almost took during Man-Hunt."

"Yea that was amazing, how Harry dove down the steps to catch me. I thought I was done for." She said unbelievably.

"Yea, thank goodness he was there."

"Harry has a tendency to be at the right places at the right time." Cho said grinning.

"Riiiight…" Victoria began to play with the ends of her hair. "So… I'm going to get dinner now. It was nice talking to you."

"Of course! Nice meeting you, Victoria." Cho smiled and walked off.

Victoria couldn't suppress an eye roll as she turned around and began to walk into the dining hall. "Fuck!" She held her chest as it began beating out of her ribs. Ernest MacMillan was standing right at the doorway, and she had no idea. "You scared me you jerk." She said, tapping him on the arm lightly.

He raised an eyebrow at her, grinning. "Talking up Cho I see?"

"You see huh? Were you spying?"

"I was just leaving the dining hall; and what _exactly_ were _you_ doing?

"Having a friendly chat with someone new." Victoria said, crossing her arms.

"Friendly chats about Harry?" He said leaning against the side of the door.

"I didn't bring him up, she did. Besides, I don't appreciate you eavesdropping on my conversations MacMillan." She said, casually before walking into the dining hall.

"McKinnon..." Ernest said, turning around to face her back.

"Seriously, MacMillan- all is well. See?" She said turning to give him a large fake smile for emphasis. He grinned and left, shaking his head.

Victoria walked down the aisles of the house tables, deciding to sit with Luna who was sitting alone at the Ravenclaw section.

"Hey Luna." Victoria said, taking a seat beside her friend.

Luna was counting the amount of peas she was placing on her plate; one by one with a large spoon. "23… Hello, Victoria. 24… and 25."

"How's your day going? I haven't talked to you in a while." Victoria began to pile mash and chicken on her plate.

"I'm quite alright, spent most of my day searching for my scarf and handbag."

"Do you know where you last saw them?"

"In my dorm, I went to sleep then they were gone. I suspect Nargles are up to it again."

Victoria smiled up at Luna, "I'll help you find them when I get the chance."

"Thank you! I would very much appreciate that. I miss that scarf…" She said eating her peas.

"Was it the one your dad gave you second year?"

"No, though I seem to be missing that one too. This one is my mum's, I haven't told dad it's gone yet." Luna's eyes dropped to her hands entangled in her long blonde hair. Victoria wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her shoulders.

"We'll find it Luna, don't worry. I'll ask Lavender if she's seem them around, I'm heading to the dorms now anyways." Victoria suggested, getting up from her seat, barely touching much of her dinner.

"Thank you, V." Luna said grinning.

Victoria walked through the portrait hole, listening to loud yells coming from inside. She quickly ran inside the common room, finding Lavender and Ron arguing by the fire.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you!" Ron yelled, throwing his arm out.

"It just seems weird you never stop!" Lavender exasperated, with a wobbly voice as if she'd break out in tears.

"It's not like I deliberately do it! Why do you keep assuming!" Ron yelled, lunging himself on the couch.

Victoria hurried in, standing between the two. "What's going on!"

"She started it…" Ron said, brushing his hair to the side.

"I did not! You did! You never stop talking about her!" Lavender yelled, lunging on the couch beside Ron.

"About who?" Victoria cried out.

"Hermione." Ron and Lavender said.

"Okay… ugh… alright…" Victoria groaned, running her fingers though her hair. She knew this would happen at some point… She took a seat on the table in front of them, resting her elbows on her knees. "What happened…"

"Nothing! We were just talking about O.W.L's and all of a sudden she blows up!" Ron said annoyed.

"I did not… He started saying how Hermione was one of the greatest witches he knew. He always trails conversations and gravitates them towards Granger." Lavender said pouting.

"Alright… Ron, cool it on talking about Hermione how 'bout? Lav, relax… they've been friends since first year, they've all been through stuff together you probably can't even imagine. If you both like each-other, then maybe you should talk this out… you know… with indoor voices? I could hear you guys from outside the bloody portrait." Victoria said standing up and helping Lavender off the couch. She wrapped her arms around Lavender, rubbing her back. "Are you alright?"

"Yea… you're right. We should've just talked about it." Lavender said, releasing herself from Victoria and looking at Ron.

"Sorry, Lavender. I promise I'll try to stop mentioning… you know…" Ron said sincerely, gaining Lavender's crooked smile.

"Good. Glad that is settled then… Also, Ron… don't ever yell at my best friend like that." Victoria looked up as the portrait hole opened; Harry began to walk in, stopping immediately upon seeing the three; their crestfallen expressions and tears running lightly down Lavenders face.

"Erm, should I come back later?" Harry said as if he walked in on something he shouldn't be interrupting.

"No, it's fine. We've figured it out." Victoria said, rubbing her forehead.

"Hey, Mate." Ron said, as Harry walked around the three and sat on an empty armchair.

"So… should I ask or…" Harry looked between the three, then suddenly Lavender left for the dormitory.

"I'll just uhm… go talk to her." Ron said, getting up.

"Don't you dare make her upset." Victoria said, watching him as he walked towards the dormitory.

She gave a heavy sigh before walking over towards Harry, curling herself on his lap as he rocked her in the armchair. "They got into a fight."

"About?"

"Hermione."

"Ah…" Victoria nestled her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her, playing with the ends of her long hair.

"Just for Lavender's sake, do you think Ron has feelings for Hermione?"

"Interesting question." Harry said, caressing his chin with his index finger. "I don't think so… I thought he found her kind of annoying at times. He also had a crush on one of the girls in the tri-wizard tournament. Why, has he said he had a crush on Hermione?"

Victoria shrugged, "Not necessarily, but I guess he keeps bringing her up?"

"I can see why that'd be annoying… well… us three have sort of been through a lot together in the past five years."

"Yea, I can see how defeating Voldemort multiple times can make a person close to another." Victoria said looking up at him.

"Hermione's sort of been our aid for solutions, _every-single-time_. She really is smart- but as far as… er I don't know… Ron fancying Hermione is concerned… I don't really see it." The two sat in silence as Harry rocked the armchair slightly, back and forth. His fingers running softly through her long hair as he rested his chin on top of her head. "So what do you think about doing something tomorrow?" He asked, looking down at her.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, we don't have class so maybe… go to Hogsmeade?"

"Hogsmeade, hm? Sounds fun, I haven't been yet this year." She said placing a hand around his neck and kissing under his chin. "Oh! I almost forgot to ask… how did talking with McGonagall go?"

"I think it went well… she said she'd talk to Umbridge about it and if she needed to- Dumbledore."

"You know; I haven't seen Dumbledore around lately…"

"You're telling me…" Harry said upset.

"What do you mean?"

"It seems he's been avoiding me all year…"

"Avoiding you? What for?"

"Eh… nothing. It's not a big deal."

Victoria hated whenever Harry tried to brush off something. He never wanted to tell her what was going on, or how he felt. She respected the space he needed, but holy shit did this boy have a lot he was keeping from her.

"Mkay… can I bring Lav and Ron to Hogsmeade too? I think they could use the time together…"

"Oh? Like a double date?"

"I didn't realize Harry Potter asked me out on a date." She said grinning up at him.

"Now that I know it's a date, I'm not sure Hogsmeade is good enough for that."

"Good enough? I don't expect a five-star restaurant."

"Maybe at least three stars?" Harry said, running his fingers along the length of her legs.

"As long as there is no soup."

"Soup? Do you have something against soup?"

"I hate soup… I don't see the point. Why drink your food? Why cut up actual food you could've eaten, just to drink it?" She argued casually.

"I see you have a strong opinion about soup."

"It's part of the perks you get while being with me." She said running her fingers through his hair.

"Listening to you complain about soup?"

"I suppose so!"

"Then I wouldn't mind listening to it for as long as I can keep you around." Harry said, lightly pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Are you implying I'd be the one to leave you?"

"Everybody does at some point. I tend to have that quality. I think it's what happens when you're ' _Harry_ _Potter'_."

Victoria gave a half-smile, cupping her hands to his face as she kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I promise, with whatever happens I'll fight with you. I know many people don't believe you right now… about… Voldemort; but I do. I did; before I even met you. People are just too afraid to realize it right now, but trust me Harry, people _will_ realize it… and they will help you too." The corners of his lips quirked up as he held onto her tightly. It was something he needed to hear, and she somehow knew how to deliver.

* * *

 **XX**

 **A/N:** _Excited my work load as lessened immensely. More time for me to write about Harry & Victoria :). Hope you enjoy! _


	9. Chapter 9: I'd Do Anything For You

Disclaimer: I own nada of HP , JK Rowling is the author.

Chapter 9: I'd Do Anything For You

* * *

"Ah! This is so exciting! It's perfect because you and Harry are there too!" Lavender said, rummaging through her chest, throwing clothes left and right.

"Sometimes it's good to take a break and go somewhere other than Hogwarts, you know?" Victoria said, sticking a cigarette between her lips as she kneeled on a maroon ottoman by a cracked window.

Lavender rushed over towards Victoria, grabbing the object out of her mouth and walking away with it.

"Thanks Lav, but I didn't quite smoke it yet." Victoria said, relaxing against the wall.

"I won't let you go on your first date with Harry smelling like smoke." Lavender said, throwing the cigarette inside her bedside table. "I'm looking after you, now… what are you wearing?"

"Er… this?" Victoria ran her hands down her body. She was dressed in a plain black t-shirt, tucked into her jean shorts with fishnet tights underneath. "With those white sneakers over there."

"Vicki, you know I adore your interesting… edgy grunge style thing going on-"

"I'm not grunge?" Victoria said, looking down at her outfit.

"But I've been wanting to put you in some super girly clothes, and I think this is the perfect time for that!" Lavender said smiling ear to ear.

"You know how I feel about frilly dresses and pink…"

"I won't pick pink! Or frilly dresses! Trust me!" Lavender yelled out muffled as she stuck her head inside the wardrobe beside her bed. She came out a moment later holding a floral white and red top with a white skirt and belt. "Yea?"

"Definitely not."

"Okay, this one?" She took out a pastel coloured dress with stripes. Victoria cringed at the sight of it. "Hmm, okay… Oh! I know! Just try this on, I swear you'll look good in it!"

"Lav…"

"Just try it! It's not too girly, I swear!" Lavender said, handing Victoria the outfit pile.

She walked into the bathroom, shimmying into the jeans and throwing over the top. A few minutes later she came out, Lavender was sitting on the bed waiting; her eyes went round upon seeing her, she looked pleased with herself. "You look amazing!"

Victoria pulled on her shirt as she looked down at her outfit, approaching the body mirror to look at herself. Lavender had handed her high waisted jeans, and a simple gray fitted sweater she tucked in. The outfit accentuated her small frame, which she found quite appealing to see. "Okay, this isn't bad actually. I prefer this much more than the floral top." She said, turning to see her backside.

Lavender walked over and put an arm around her mate. "I did it again. Shall I do your hair now?"

"Nope!" Victoria said, dipping under her arm. "I'm going to just put it up anyways."

"Alright, alright. Let me get dressed then we can go." Lavender grabbed her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

Victoria took the opportunity to run to Lavender's bedside dresser and snag the smoke, kneeling back on the ottoman and cracking the window wider. She moved around uncomfortably on the ottoman. Victoria barely ever wore jeans, and here was a reason why- they were always so uncomfortable when sitting down or doing activities. They felt so restricting, while skirts, shorts and tights gave her legs more freedom. She took a puff of her cigarette, only getting to smoke barely half when she heard Lavender approach the door. Quickly she aired out the smoke while throwing the cigarette out the window. Lavender walked into the room just when Victoria had closed the window.

"Alright, what do you think?" Lavender said, giving a light twirl.

"You look… so fucking adorable." Victoria said raising her eyebrows. Lavender had on a dark purple skirt with black tights and a light pink sweater.

"Do you think Ron will like it?" She asked, biting her lip.

"He better, otherwise he's blind."

Lavender smiled, "Alright, let's go. They're probably waiting for us downstairs."

The two hurried down to the common room; Lavender more than Victoria, where they approached Harry and Ron lounging around on the couches.

Lavender ran up to Ron, smiling. "Sooo, you guys ready?"

"Yea, are you? We're the ones waiting." Ron said playfully.

"Alright, let's head out!"

* * *

The four walked on the trail between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, passing by a few other students who were on their way back from the small village. Lavender and Ron walked a bit ahead of Victoria and Harry.

"Sleep well last night?" Victoria said, tilting her body so she lightly bumped Harry in the shoulder.

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"Oh, I dunno… considering that _'nightmare'_ you had last time…"

"Well I did have a sort of nightmare last night… I dreamt the school year was over and I was back at my uncle's house. _Oh yea_ , glad that was just a dream." Harry said relieved.

"You're ridiculous." She said laughing.

"How do you think I look?"

Victoria and Harry turned their attention to Lavender who was latched onto Ron's arm, looking up at him.

He looked down, his cheeks turning a blazing colour of red. "Erm… you look… very uhm… pretty." Ron said nervously, clearing his throat.

Harry turned to Victoria grinning; they both found the two quite amusing.

"How do _I_ look?" Victoria said putting up a slow smile.

Harry smirked, as she felt his hand find its way in the back pocket of her high waisted jeans, pulling her closer to his side. "I think it'll be exceptionally harder to keep my eyes off you."

"Not so bad yourself, Potter." She said, looking up at him; but really stealing the excuse to scan her eyes over him- he was very good-looking.

"Yea? My hair isn't too messy?" He said, patting down the hairs on the back of his head.

"Nah, not messy enough." Victoria ran her fingers along his hair, roughing up what he had tried to fix. "I like how it normally is, gives you a messy bad boy vibe." She said narrowing her eyes suggestively.

"I'm a messy bad boy huh? Sounds like something out of Hermione's muggle teen-magazines." Harry said laughing.

"Oi, what're you two looking to do first?" Ron yelled out.

The two looked over at Ron and Lavender who had stopped some ways away. Victoria hadn't realized they'd been walking so slowly behind…

"Three Broomsticks?" Harry yelled out.

"Alright, Mate!"

The four headed over to the Three Broomsticks, a large and very famous wizarding pub that held its place in the center of Hogsmeade. They walked in, being greeted by loud conversation and a pub full of witches and wizards laughing, drinking, and walking about.

A young waitress approached them, "Afternoon guys! Four? Right this way!"

The four followed the waitress to a table in the corner; she cleared the empty drinks and cleaned the table top of spills. "Can I interest you four to some drinks? Our special today is Gillywater!"

"Uhm… Butterbeer?" Ron said, pointing at everybody around the table for confirmation. "Yea? Alright, four butterbeer's."

"Alright, I'll be right back." She said, showing her teeth through her smile before walking off.

"Man is it busy today." Victoria said looking around the pub.

"It's great being upperclassmen, because our schedules clear up immensely." Ron said, smiling.

"Technically it's time _made_ for us to focus on O.W. L's and NEWTS." Harry pointed out. "For us though, it's clear." They laughed.

"Have you two thought on what you're going to do after O.W.L's?" Lavender asked the two boys.

Ron thought about it, "I'm not completely sure… I thought I'd figure that bit out after seeing if I actually pass any of them. Harry?"

"I mean… I thought of well… an Auror would be ideal." He said shrugging, as if it was obvious ' _Harry Potter'_ would say such a thing; Victoria bit her lip, suppressing a grin.

"That's amazing because Victoria wants to be an Auror too!" Lavender said enthusiastically.

"Oh really?" Harry grinned down at her, his eyes full of awe.

Victoria ducked her head a bit bashfully, "Lavender wants to be a nurse!"

Ron raised his eyebrows at Lavender who was occupied with talking to the waitress who came back with their drinks. "Yea? Our friend is great at making healing potions, maybe she can-"

The table lifted up slightly as Harry and Victoria kicked him from underneath. "Shut up!" They both whispered.

"Right… sorry." Ron said, rubbing his legs.

Lavender placed the butterbeers on the table, smiling away the waitress. "Here you are, what were you saying Ron?"

"Uhm… you'd be an amazing nurse, Lav." He said grinning.

She smiled, raising a hand to his cheeks as she caressed the side of his face sweetly for a moment before taking a drink out of her cup.

"So…" Victoria said taking a drink of butterbeer. "How's your brothers shop going, Ron?"

"I'm not really sure… they barely talk about it to us, they act like it's some big secret, yet they tell everyone it's opening soon."

"Yea? I bet what they're making will be amazing. Their pranks are always brilliant."

"You know who else did great pranks back in the day? Harry's dad and Si-" The table lifted again and Ron immediately cut himself off and began to rub his knee.

Victoria looked over at Harry who was nonchalantly drinking his butterbeer, turning the other direction.

"Uhuh- Harry's dad and who?" Victoria asked, narrowing her eyes between the two.

"Ugh… Right… Harry's dad… who is James… and his friend… Si…r Nicholas…? Yea."

"Huh? Nearly Headless Nick? The ghost?" Victoria asked suspiciously.

"He prefers Sir Nicholas… I've made that mistake in my younger years." Ron said, before proceeding to drink awkwardly out of his cup.

"Right… want to dance Ron-Ron? I like this song!" Lavender said, tugging on his arm.

"Oh… I don't really dance-"

"C'mon!" Lavender pulled Ron out of his seat and the two vanished between the groups of wizards and started dancing near the record player.

Victoria looked over at Harry who was still taking that very long sip out of his cup, looking in the opposite direction. She pushed his arm as butterbeer spilled down his chin.

"Hey!" He yelled out, wiping his mouth.

"What'd you do that for?" She said, pressing her eyebrows together.

"Do what? You're the one who hit me."

"You're the one who hit Ron!"

"I did no such thing." He said, shifting his eyes away.

She put a hand under his chin, drifting his look back over to her. " _Sir Nicholas_ , Harry?"

"Yea, my dad er… loved ghosts. Don't you think he's a nice guy? Always saying hello, and such…"

"What kind of pranks could a ghost really do?"

Harry gave her an obvious look, "Have you _seen_ Peeves?"

"Alright, Potter. I'll give you this one." She said, finally giving in.

Victoria gave a lopsided frown, looking down as she played with her fingers in her lap. Harry reached his hand to her face, tucking a loose strand of hair that escaped her messy ponytail behind her ear. "You look beautiful."

"Stop that." Victoria said, giving a short-lived smile.

"Stop what?"

"Trying to make me smile when I'm mad at you."

"Is it working?" He said, raising his eyebrows at her.

She pouted, "It always works."

He leaned in, giving her a feather light kiss on the lips. Victoria smiled, drinking the rest of her butterbeer.

A little while later, the mood lifted; the group was buzzed. Lavender was growing tired, her laughs drowning out as she rested her head on Ron's shoulder who was also exhausted from all the dancing. Victoria rested her head on her hand, smiling at the two- they were pretty adorable together… not sure if it was the butterbeer talking, or if Lavender and Ron would really work out. A loud shriek played in her ears as Harry lifted himself up from his chair.

"I'm gonna pay the bill then we can head out." Harry said, shuffling through his pocket.

"Need anything, I can pitch in?" Victoria asked, though Harry just waved her off.

She turned her head, focusing on the back of Harry as he walked off towards the front to pay the bill. She smiled dreamily at him; till her eyes glazed over as if she'd forgotten she was looking at something… until she noticed someone approach Harry. She lifted her head… _who was that_? Narrowing her eyes, she tried to focus on the single witch among many… Long dark… maybe black hair, pale skin. Her cheeks turned red as she realized it was Cho Chang talking to Harry. She was wearing a dark blue lace dress that wrapped around her neck and definitely around her hips. Victoria could feel the jealousy, like a snake coiling around inside her stomach; she hated the feeling… Cho wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a momentary hug before nodding and walking off. Harry proceeded to pay the bill and walk back.

Victoria immediately looked away, rubbing her cheeks as she felt the temperature on them rise; then suddenly a warm hand rubbed against her back. "Ready?" Harry said holding a hand out for her.

She grabbed onto it, and they all exited the pub.

Harry and Victoria were once again, walking behind Lavender and Ron who were wearily walking side to side from the buzz and the sleep deprivation. Victoria shuffled her black shoes into the dirt as they began walking on the trail, her arms crossed against her chest as the wind began to pick up. The sun was setting, so the darkness crept along the terrain; they used their illuminating spells on their wands to guide their way through the lantern-less trail.

"Did you have a good time?" Harry asked, breaking the long silence.

"Hmm? Oh… yea, I did. Thank you." She said, barely making eye contact.

"Are you cold? Here." Harry shifted off his blue sweatshirt, placing it over her shoulders.

"Thanks, Harry." She said, managing a grin as she held the sweater tightly around her.

He looked down at her concerned, running his fingers through his untidy hair. "Is something wrong? Had I done something?"

"No, everything's alright." She spoke slowly, as the two walked languidly down the path, nearly losing Lavender and Ron up the trail. He put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Hey. Seriously, what's going on?" She looked up into his emerald green eyes. They flickered with concern.

She parted her lips, unsure what to say. She didn't want to seem like that girl who got jealous easily; she found those type of girls to be annoying… and she had no idea if whatever she found out about Cho even justified her feelings right now. She kicked her toes in the dirt, "My uh… my legs just hurt, is all."

"Oh? Why didn't you say so?"

Victoria looked up confused as Harry turned so his back was facing her. "Hop on." He said, grinning back at her.

"You sure?" She said, reluctant to jump on him.

"Please, McKinnon. You probably weight as much as a paperclip."

Victoria jumped on Harry's back as he hiked her up, holding her thighs tightly. "Rethinking this decision yet?" She said, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Not at all. Like I said, paperclip." He chuckled. He couldn't see it, but she smiled; nearly beaming actually. She tilted her head so she was almost buried in his messy hair. She closed her eyes, as the aroma from his hair filled her with smells of rosemary mint. It was odd, how a simple smell calmed her immediately. She lifted her head, brushing her lips across his neck lightly, reaching towards his face to leave delicate kisses along his ear. He tightened his grip on her thighs as he continued on the trail, more slowly than before.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do, McKinnon?" He said impishly. She grinned, trailing her lips slowly and softly down his neck to his shoulder. Harry groaned quietly under his breath, bringing them off the trail as he set her down by a group of trees at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The sun was fully set, so it was almost, nearly impossible to see anything. Harry leaned in, placing his lips firmly on Victoria's, taking every last bit of air she could muster out of her lungs. They walked backwards, deeper in the forbidden forest, as she lost her fingers in his unruly dark hair, his hands examining the curves of her waist. She pressed her tongue against his, tasting the warm finish of the creamy caramel alcohol that had layered the inside of his mouth. Abruptly, her back pressed against the large body of the tree, their illuminated wands dropping just feet away from them on a bed of leafs as he pressed his lips against the sides of her neck; his hands traveling down to the front of her jeans, struggling to unbutton and unzip the front of them. She reached her hands down to mimic the motion and began fiddling with his belt as she felt the warmth of his touch explore underneath her shirt; a prickling sensation burning the surface of her skin as his fingers moved lightly over her stomach and underneath the wire of her bra. Her breath hitched, feeling the grin that was planted on his face while he kissed her. She quickly unzipped the front of his jeans, feeling his length as her knuckles brushed past pulling down the zipper. Suddenly everything just stopped, he placed his hands on her face, resting his forehead on hers. Her dark gray eyes met up with his, as they searched for their breaths; it was like a moment of confirmation, and she was all for it.

A slight crack sounded off in the distance, forcing the two to look over their illuminated wands. A moment went by and nothing happened, just complete darkness… stillness… quietness… then suddenly a loud snap that sounded too close for comfort. Harry immediately fixed his jeans, reaching down for his wand as he put an arm out to protect Victoria who was fiddling with her pants. "What… what was that?"

"Don't know, stay close to me." Harry said, holding her hand with his free one.

Another loud snapping of twigs was heard, and Victoria watched as Harry hovered his wand around him, searching for the sound. The two began to back up slowly, trying to escape whatever was out there, when suddenly, Victoria felt a light breath down her neck. She turned slowly, her eyes widened, she immediately jumped, screaming at the top of her lungs as Harry turned around illuminating whatever it was Victoria jumped from.

" _HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THAT_?" Victoria yelled, clutching her chest.

Harry rubbed the back of his head, walking closer to it with the light of his wand. "You… you can see that?" He asked, pointing up at the creature.

"Of course I can fucking see it, it's right fucking there! Can't you?" Victoria took a moment to regain whatever she lost during that moment of nearly dropping dead from having a surprise heart attack.

"Yes… I can…" Harry said, reaching up for the beast.

" _DON'T TOUCH IT_! It'll kill you!"

"No it won't! Look." Harry slowly reached over, placing his hand over the nose of the beast. "See?"

"Holy shit Harry, what do you know that I don't?"

Harry laughed, "These are Thestrals."

"Thestrals? Aren't those like… extremely dangerous beasts?"

"No, no. People only think that because they look quite scary… I guess they do- look they're only bones." Harry drew his light to the body of the Thestral. Its skin was tightly wrapped around its body, showing every curve of its bones, it's wings webbed and ripped and it's eyes a milky shade of blue. "I'm surprised you can see them though…"

"Seriously, Harry… You're the one with glasses here." She said, placing her hands on her hips as she watched him caress the nose of the beast.

"Do you know why you can see him though?" Harry asked.

"Because he's right there?"

Harry grinned, "No. Because you've seen death. People who have witnessed death, get to lay their eyes on these creatures."

Victoria stared blankly at Harry, "Really?"

"Yea…"

"How do you know all this?"

"Funny really… I noticed them in the beginning of the year… but it was Luna who actually taught me about them."

"My Luna? Holy fuck, I never knew… I mean I knew but I didn't know she saw…" Victoria ran her fingers through her hair, looking down at the dirt in shock.

"Can I ask… why can you see them?" Harry said gazing at her.

Victoria met his gaze, thinking about it for a moment; unsure if it really counted. "I uhm… Well… I guess… When I was a baby I must've saw... holy fuck... this is so fucked up..." She began to choke on her words, squatting down to compose herself as she tried to fight the tears that won the battle and ran down her face.

She watched Harry's feet approach her slowly; He helped her up, holding her tightly. She bit her lip, trying so hard to refrain from showing emotion, but Harry tried to get it out of her; he wanted her to feel comfortable sharing these kind of things with him. He rocked her slightly as she whimpered quietly. "Your mum?" He said, holding the back of her head to his shoulder.

"Yea…" She responded wobbly.

"I know…"

"It's stupid… because I don't even remember it… I was so young…"

"It's not stupid, Victoria."

"I barely remember what she looks like… all I have is a single picture. Everything else burned in the explosion…" She said muffled as she buried her face in his shirt.

"I know… it's okay… I know how you feel… I don't remember my parents either." Harry said, "I can only imagine from what I see in photographs… it kills me to hear what others say about them, because I have no recollection of any of it. I was too young."

"And it fucking sucks…" Victoria agreed, sniffling. "Sometimes I wish… I wish I could just… find my dad… find him and ask him about my mum. I know what Elise told me… how he is the reason my mum is dead, but who would do that to someone they love? Right?... I don't know…"

"Maybe you _are_ right, Victoria. It's okay to think that way. If you think it's worth it, you should go searching for your dad…"

"Yea? I've thought about it… I've always wondered who he was… I mean, he's apart me of me too…"

"He is. And if you go looking, then I'll help you."

Victoria pulled away from him, looking into his green eyes as he cleared the tears from her cheeks. "You'd do that?"

"I'd do anything for you."

Victoria gave a lop-sided smile, clearing away the last of her tears as she squeezed Harry around the neck with her arms. "Thank you so much…"

* * *

 **XX**

 **A/N:** _**Thank you so much for the support! I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Finding The Connection

Disclaimer: I do not own HP , J.K Rowling is the author.

Chapter 10: Finding The Connection

* * *

The next day, Victoria laid down on the couch in front of the burning fire, her legs on top of Harry's as she read a book and he, the daily prophet.

"Find anything interesting?" Victoria said, peaking up from her book.

"Hmm…" Harry began shuffling through the pages till he nearly reached the back end of the prophet, folding it and holding it up. "I've made the paper once again. This time in small print through." He said with a fake smile, pointing at the small section about him and his lies about Voldemort.

"Where'd they get that picture of you?"

"It's from last year, they probably took it without me knowing- they're good at doing sneaky shit like that." Harry said rolling his eyes. "What about you, anything interesting?"

Victoria looked at her book, raising an eyebrow. "They're on a search for a dead body… and… they just fell into a lake of leeches." She said looking back up and smiling.

"Why would you go searching for someone who is already dead?"

"Well… the kid is missing, but they're pretty sure he got hit by a train, so they are looking for him to get recognition throughout the newspapers. A more positive bit than the ones you receive." She said grinning, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"What book is this?"

"The Body by Stephen King." She said putting the book down, and looking up by the dormitory stairs where Lavender was slowly making her way to the common room. "Hey, Lav."

Lavender was holding her head, as she shuffled to the armchair beside Victoria. "Hey guys."

"You alright?" Harry asked, putting the newspaper away.

"I've got a headache, but it's not bad…"

Victoria laughed, "Here." She picked up some sunglasses on the table and handed them to Lavender.

"Thanks." She said slipping them on her face.

"Oh, by the way Lav… have you seen Luna's scarf? The one with stars on it." Victoria mentioned.

"Uhmm… nope I can't say I have. Has she lost it?"

"Unfortunately." Suddenly a loud tapping sound came from the window across the common room. Harry got up to let the brown barn owl inside.

"Belle!" Victoria said, opening her arms for her owl as it flew inside and on her lap. "What have you got for me?" Victoria untied the envelope attached to her small feet. "Seems it's from Elise."

"They're not back already are they?" Lavender asked.

Victoria opened up the letter,

' _Victoria,_

 _I've received your letter, fortunately before I walked out the door. I'm glad to hear you are focusing on your studies, because that is especially important right now. You know I'll always worry about you; you are my family. Well, I told you I would let you know when I got back and that is just what I am doing. Mrs. Brown and I have left France earlier than anticipated; that being said I am home now. I was wondering if you would like to come over today, and spend a few days staying with me for I believe we have things to talk about. I don't mind picking you up at Diagon Alley if you take the express train there by later this afternoon. I look forward to seeing you._

 _I love you,_

 _Elise._ '

"That's odd…" Victoria said, folding the letter.

"What is?" Lavender asked.

"They're back… and Elise wants me to stay a few days; she claims there is something she wants to tell me?" She said perturbed.

"Maybe she's dating again."

"I doubt that."

"So when are you leaving?" Harry asked as he pet Belle softly on the head.

"Well…." Victoria checked the clock on the wall, "I suppose in a few hours."

"Few hours? I'm coming with you." Lavender said, standing up a bit too fast than her head could handle.

"I don't know…"

"I'm coming too." Harry said, smiling.

"Wait a minute…" Victoria said looking between them.

"And Ron can come!" Lavender continued.

"Then Hermione has to come since she'll be alone." Harry thought.

"Okay… guys… How is Elise going to feel if a dozen of us show up at Diagon Alley?" Victoria said, rubbing her forehead.

"Then Ernie has to come too." Lavender said.

"What, why?" Victoria and Harry both said in unison, their eyebrows pressed together.

"Because Vicki, whether you want to admit it or not he's been a part of our group since first year too."

"Ugh…. And if I object all this?"

"Better start packing, Harry tell Ron." Lavender said, hurrying up the stairs as she held her head.

Victoria looked taken back by the entire situation, "What just even happened?" She said looking at Harry confused.

"You're having a huge sleepover at your house." Harry grinned, kissing her forehead before heading off for the boy's dormitory.

Victoria went to the dormitory to pack her things. She began throwing random articles of clothing inside a bag, and grabbing her journal from her bedside table with the picture of her mum inside it. Lavender was still packing, deciding which outfits looked better together, while Hermione had already finished packing and was downstairs waiting.

"C'mon Lav, we've got to go. Just pick an outfit." Victoria said, putting the bag over her shoulder and heading out.

"I'm just not sure what would look good with this jumper…" Lavender said, holding up the light pink jumper.

"Here…" Victoria picked a random white shirt out of the pile and gave it to her. "This one, white and pink match."

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Lavender zipped up her suitcase and rolled it out of the dormitory.

Victoria descended the stairs, looking down at the group of people waiting for her. Hermione was sitting on a couch reading a book, Harry and Ron were having conversation, Ernie and Luna were looking at some weird object…

"Alright, party of six this way please." Victoria said, leading the way out of the common room.

* * *

"Diagon Alley, Please. Seven." Victoria said, standing at the ticket booth.

"Alright, Ma'am." A man with a grey hat and black suit began to print out seven tickets for Diagon Alley, handing the roll of tickets to her once completed. "That'll be a galleon and four sickles."

Victoria took out a pouch of everyone's money they had pitched in to pay for their own tickets, and handed the coins to the man.

He tipped his hat, "Have a great trip, Ma'am."

"Thank you." She said, waving him off. Victoria distributed the tickets between the seven of them, and they headed off for the express train.

"Train leaves in five minutes!" The conductor called out.

The large red and black train emitted a plume of smoke from the top pipe at the front of the cart, and a loud sound of air pressure releasing near the wheels. The seven entered through the near end cart of the train, taking their seats in separate compartments. Lavender, Ron, Hermione, and Luna took their own compartment; while Harry, Victoria and Ernie sat in the one behind them.

"Here I'll take that." Harry said, taking the bag from Victoria and heaving it in the luggage compartment above their seats.

The train sounded the whistle, and the large wheels, slowly picking up speed, began to roll along the tracks and depart the station.

"Isn't this great, it's like old times." Ernie said, laying down on the seats with his back against the wall.

"Old times?" Harry asked.

"Ernie, Lav, and Luna used to sleep over during vacations." Victoria said.

"And Pavarti, McKinnon." Ernie said laughing.

"Oh right… Pavarti used to come over too… before we got into a huge fight and now she only talks to Lav." She said rolling her eyes. "Doesn't matter though, that all sort of stopped third year."

"Why?"

"Because Ernie's a boy." Victoria said raising an eyebrow at him. Ernie had always had some weird crush on Victoria, but when they were kids it didn't mean much because he didn't express it in a way she found to be excessive. When they all grew up, that's when Ernie found the courage and the annoying tendency to ask Victoria out all the time during school.

Harry looked at him, giving him a watchful look through his round spectacles, as if he was keeping his eye on the boy. Ernie cleared his throat upon noticing Harry's gaze.

"So, where do you live?" Harry asked.

"Er…"

"She's in Buckinghamshire." Ernie said. "Massive fucking house."

"It's my Grandma's… We inherited it after we lost our home." Victoria said, biting her lip. She hated talking about the things Pure-Bloods got handed down to them.

"That's great, you deserve to live comfortably." Harry said, wrapping his arm around her. She shrugged.

"So where are you from, Harry? Isn't the Potter family a pure-blood line as well?" Ernie asked, grabbing a snack from his bag and eating it.

"It was; my mum was muggle born. I'm from Surrey."

"Surrey is a great place; my uncle lives there." Ernie said.

"It's fine." Harry said in a soft voice.

Victoria trailed her hand to his, wrapping her fingers around him tightly; he gave a short grin down at her, kissing the top of her head as she leaned against his shoulder.

A few hours later, Victoria was woken up by the light rattling of her leg from Harry. "Hey, it's time to get up." He said lightly. "Don't make me carry you in front of your aunt." He joked.

Victoria groaned, opening her eyes. "That'd be interesting for her to see." She said, stretching out her arms and grabbing her bag.

"Woo! Party at McKinnon's!" Lavender said, leading the group out of the train.

Harry took Victoria's bag from her hold, heaving it over his shoulder with his own; taking her hand. "She's so energetic."

"That's Lavender for you." Ernie said, rolling his bag off the platform. "Do you see her?"

"Nope." Victoria craned her neck as she looked through the crowd.

A large group of people were waiting to board the train, and other groups of people were waving them off… or starting to look at Harry Potter casually walking along the express trail. Victoria could hear the whispers, "Is that Harry Potter?" or the snickering comments from younger witches who were calling him a liar, or wondering who it was he was holding hands with.

"Ms. McKinnon!"

Victoria's gaze shot up to Lavender running down the walkway to a tall, skinny, short blonde haired woman who looked utterly surprised to see Lavender who had instantly wrapped her arms around her.

"Lav?... Ernie?... oh, Luna hello! And who are you?" She said, looking between the group.

"This is Ron Weasely a friend of ours, and this is Hermione… oh, Vicki hurry up will you!" Lavender said, turning to wave her on.

Victoria sped up her pace; catching Elise's eye which flickered in surprise. She held on tightly to Harry's hand, unsure on how she would react with her bringing Harry Potter along…

"Darling, come here." Elise said, holding her arms out and wrapping them around Victoria, forcing her to let go of Harry's hand.

"Hey, Elise." Victoria said, muffled as her face was being pressed to Elise's jacket.

Elise took a step back, her hands cupping the sides of Victoria's face. "Good, you look healthy… and beautiful as always."

"Elise…" Victoria said, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, alright. At least give me a pass on this one, you're the one who showed up with six unexpected guests…" Elise said, quirking her eyebrow. "And who is this?" Elise turned towards Harry, his bangs folded over his scar, making his appearance a bit questionable.

Harry smiled, extending a hand towards Elise- which made Victoria's heart take a leap. "Sorry, Ma'am- I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Victoria wanted to break out into a run right then. She felt like a hundred-pound weight was sitting on chest; and looking around, Ernie and Lavender looked equally as nervous yet more amused. Elise's eyes went wide as she unhinged her jaw, reluctantly grabbing onto Harry's hand and actually shaking it. " _The_ Harry Potter?"

Harry took a nervous stance, running his fingers through his hair. "Yes… Ma'am…"

Victoria bit her lip, grabbing onto Harry's hand. Elise took notice, raising her eyebrows with a moment of sudden realization. "I see. Well, I've heard about you of course… besides what is you know… but I mean from Victoria. I've heard about you from my niece here. _RIGHT_ , let's move out of the way." Elise said, finding it awkward to find the words to express what she meant.

"Did I er… do something wrong?" Harry whispered.

"Not at all. I'll talk to you about it later…" Victoria said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Alright, well… it looks like I'm apparating all seven of you…" Elise said once they moved to a quiet corner of the station. "Take my arm."

Everybody placed their hand on an area of Elise's arm, then a sudden jolt ripped at Victoria's navel as they traveled to the front gates of the McKinnon Manor in Buckinghamshire.

They abruptly stopped moving, once their feet touched the gravel; causing some of them to wobble backwards from the sudden seize of motion.

Victoria was still holding onto Harry's hand, so she helped him keep balance.

"Right…" Elise said, taking out her wand and placing it in the keyhole of the gate. The keyhole turned a bright blue, before unlocking itself and opening. "Come on then, all of you."

They walked through the large, tall black rusted gates and entered through the front garden. There was a parallel line of tall, green hedges with a small water fountain in the middle of the walkway, welcoming the large manor. Victoria could see Harry and Ron's eyes widen upon seeing the house; it made her flush a bit.

They walked onto the stone patio of the front entrance. The house was covered in a variety of gray scale stones, and four white pillars circled the entrance as it held up the balcony above them. Elise opened up the front doors, gesturing them to walk inside. "Welcome to my home." She said smiling.

Immediately upon walking in they were greeted with a two story foyer with marble floors and a curved staircase.

"Holy-"

"Shit." Harry and Ron said, looking cow-eyed at the interior of the house.

"Ah," Ernie said, hurrying inside and dropping his bags immediately on the floor. "Feels great to be back, Elise. Is that cookies I smell?"

Elise shut the door behind the group, her heels clicking along the marble flooring as she passed the curved staircase and into another room on the right hand side of the house. "Yea, I hope I've made enough for seven though! I'm sure you know; I was only expecting Victoria." Elise's laugh echoed as she yelled from the kitchen. "Why don't you show them to their rooms, Vic?" Elise said, as the clicking of her heels echoed farther from them.

"Er, right. This way guys." Victoria said, leading them up the curved staircase and onto the second floor.

She took the group along a long hallway where the floors turned into wood, and the walls were a light gray colour. "You can pick any room but the one on the far right… that's mine." Victoria said, as the group began to look around and check each room out.

"I call the one with the waterbed." Ernie said, trying to remember which room it was.

Harry stood beside Victoria, the two watching over the group search each room to choose whichever fit their needs for a few days. "Don't you want to take a look?" She asked, running a hand a long his back.

"Hm? Oh, I'll just take whatever's left." He said, turning his neck to look at his surroundings.

Once everybody seemed to be settled in, Victoria helped Harry chose a room that was across from hers, so they'd be close. The group hurried down the stairs to the kitchen where Elise was cooking dinner.

Ernie started to have a go at the cookies on the counter. "Careful, Ern. You might not be hungry after eating too many sweets." Elise said, cutting up chicken and placing them on the pan.

"Elise, please. When have I ever not finished your cooking?" Ernest said modestly, earning a coy smile from Elise. Hermione sat herself in the corner of the kitchen reading a book, catching Elise's attention. "You know, Ms. Granger; if you're quite the avid reader we have a library you might be interested in browsing?"

Hermione looked up, fully interested. "Is that so? I'd love to have a look!"

"Victoria, sweetheart, could you show your friend where the library is?" Elise said, as she placed some vegetables on the pan, creating a loud sizzling sound.

"Sure, it's this way." Victoria lead Hermione back to the foyer and to the left side of the house where the library was held.

"This is a lovely home you have, Victoria." Hermione said, looking around as they walked.

"Thanks, Hermione. It's my grandmothers, actually." Victoria opened the French doors to the library. "If you want, you can take some back with you. We don't really use this room too often."

"Really? That's wonderful! Thank you!" Hermione said, hurrying inside the room and immediately reading the spines of the books.

"I'll let you know when dinner is ready." Victoria said, closing the doors. Before walking back to the kitchen, Victoria stopped at the back of the house. The room was filled with light purple and white carpeting, some couches and tables; Four large windows covering the walls and a dark brown grand piano that stood in the middle section of the windows.

Victoria walked over to the piano, dragging her fingers along the wooden curves of the structure; lifting up the panel revealing the milky white keys. She pressed her fingers down on the high frequency keys on the right hand side of the piano… the high pitch sound vibrated off the instrument as she traveled her fingers down to the left end, creating low frequency sounds.

Pulling out the cushioned seat and sitting down, she cracked her knuckles, starring down at the keys. She reluctantly hovered her hands over the keys, finally pressing down as they danced across the instrument; creating music. She swayed calmly to the sounds, humming the song as she played. She stopped frequently to fix her mistakes, she wasn't that great at piano… but she knew somewhat on how to play.

After a few minutes of playing, she looked up- startled by the appearance of Harry leaning against the archway entrance to the room, smiling down at her.

"Sorry, I was just…" She said, getting up.

"No, don't stop. I was enjoying listening to you." He said, moving towards her. "Where did you learn how to play?"

"Elise." Victoria said, moving over so Harry can sit beside her. "She said she learned from her mum, and tried to teach me… but I guess I chose the guitar." She said cracking a small laugh.

"Well you play beautifully." He said, looking into her gray eyes.

She looked at him, a warm feeling rising inside her as she leaned in, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Can you teach me?" He said.

"Teach you?"

"Yea, I'd like to learn."

"I uhm… I guess I can try…" Victoria began to press on a few notes at a time, Harry watched her as she continued through the rhythm of the song. "You're watching me, not my fingers."

"You're right, sorry." He said, grinning.

"Try these first few notes…" Victoria said as she played them then waited for Harry to imitate them.

Harry hovered his fingers over the milky white keys, playing exactly what she had just demonstrated. "That was great!" She said, playing the next few notes that he again, imitated.

"Now put them together." Victoria said, replaying the full set of notes she had just taught him.

"Hm…" Harry imitated the notes, messing up a few keys but fixing them right away.

"That's wonderful, Harry." Victoria said, smiling.

"This is a beautiful song, what is it?" He said, playing the notes over again.

"Fuer Elise, by Beethoven. It was the first thing Elise taught me, she said it was her favourite and the fact her name was in it gave it extra points." Victoria said laughing.

"Beethoven? Is that a muggle?" Harry asked, continuing to replay the notes trying to get them perfect.

"Yea, classical artist in the 1700's."

"Classical, hm? I believe my aunt Petunia likes classical music actually. She used to play it in the car and on the kitchen radio when baking."

"Yea? Your aunt is a muggle?"

"Yep. There is nobody else on my dad's side. He was their only son."

"I'm sorry they've mistreated you." Victoria said, looking down at Harry's moving fingers on the piano keys. "You're a really talented guy." Harry laughed. "No really! Look, you're playing beautifully, and all you did was watch me play. On top of that, you're a great wizard… and kisser if I do say so myself." She said smirking.

"Now you're going overboard." Harry gave a half-smile.

"Because I like kissing you?" Victoria said, resting her hand on the side of his face as he looked down playing the piano. She gave a few light kisses along his carved jaw line before he stopped and turned to match her lips with his.

"Ah-hem."

The two stopped, looking up at Elise who was in the archway watching over them. "Dinner is ready." She said raising her eyebrows, giving a playful smile.

"Ah, that's not the best impression, is it?" Harry said, turning a bit pink.

"You don't think she likes walking in on boys making moves on her niece?" Victoria joked, heading out of the archway with him.

"What other guys has she caught you with?"

"Hopefully only you." Victoria give a coy smile.

After notifying Hermione of dinner, the seven of them and Elise sat around a long thin table with food laid out. Everybody grabbed and picked what they wanted for their plates and began to eat.

"Amazing as always, Elise." Ernie said with a mouthful of bread and chicken.

"Yea, this food is excellent!" Ron said, stuffing his face as well.

Hermione laughed, "If you have Ron's approval, it's probably the best cooking in the world." Elise smiled.

"So how are things at Hogwarts, dears? Any news?" Elise said, cutting into her meat.

"Snape is still there, unfortunately." Ernest said, expressing himself with his hands that had a fork covered in meat that nearly flew across the table as he spoke.

"Is Dumbledore well?"

"I think so; he hasn't really been out of his office much this year." Lavender pointed out. "He normally eats with the students, and has announcements throughout the year, but he's been MIA."

"He's a very busy man, always has been."

"Were you close to Dumbledore?" Hermione asked before drinking out of her cup.

"I suppose you can say that; I was prefect for a while because of him. Though I believe her mother," Elise said pointing to Victoria. "Was more interactive with the man than I was."

"Your mum went to Hogwarts? What house?" Ron asked.

"Gryffindor." Victoria answered quietly. Talking about her mother always made her nervous…

"Yea? Harry, your parents were in Gryffindor… do you suppose they know each-other?"

Elise flattened her lips in a hardline, looking over at Harry stiffly.

"Uhm… I suppose it's possible. Did you know James Potter and Lily Evans?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Hm… yes I think I might…" Elise said, looking down at her plate. "They were head boy and head girl of Gryffindor. I graduated a year before them."

"Do you suppose my mum knew them?" Victoria asked, which surprised Elise.

"Uhm… No, no I don't think so… She quite kept to herself…"

"Dad?" Victoria said quickly interrupting her.

"No, Victoria!" She snapped.

Victoria instantly folded her hands on her lap, drawing her eyes away from everybody at the table. The room had gone silent, afraid of saying anything more. Harry's hand found hers, as he caressed it with his thumb.

Lavender cleared her throat, "How was France, Elise?"

"Quite lovely, dear. Your mother and I had a swell time, café hopping and visiting the Eiffel tower." Elise said, drawing up a smile on her face to try and forget what had just happened.

"Did she get me anything?" Lavender said hopefully.

"I believe she had brought home something for you, yes. More on the edible side."

"Yes!"

"France is lovely, me and my parents go there quite often." Hermione said.

"Do you, Ms. Granger? It's a country I wouldn't mind revisiting countless times."

"I wouldn't mind revisiting your kitchen countless times, Elise." Ernest said with a cheesy wink and smile.

Elise laughed as she got up to clear her plate. "When you're all done, clear the table please and I recommend heading off for bed. Elise's heels clicked away out of the kitchen.

"Are you okay, V?" Luna said, blinking up at her.

"She's fine." Harry said, looking at the group.

"Well, I'm stuffed. I'll just take these cookies if no one wants them…" Ernest said, clearing his plate and reaching for the cookies.

"Didn't you just say you're stuffed?" Lavender said, reaching over for some cookies, before Ernest devoured them all.

"Hey, don't question my eating habits."

"I think I'll head to bed." Ron said, stretching his arms.

"Hold on, I'll come." Lavender said, grabbing a handful of cookies and hurrying out of the room.

Hermione flicked her wand so their plates were cleaned up, and exited the room herself for bed.

"'Night Vic, 'Night Harry." Ernest said, grabbing the entire plate of whatever was left of the cookies and heading off.

Luna got up as well, hugging Victoria from behind. "If you need me, I'm in the room with the large flower painting." She said smiling. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Luna." Harry said.

The two were left in the dining room alone, their plates still in front of them, and the lights dimming around them in the house.

"Are you okay?" Harry said, tilting his head to try to find her eyes, but her head hung too low. "Victoria?"

She refused to answer, feeling slightly destructive.

"Let's talk about this, okay?" Harry said, flicking his wand so their plates were emptied and put into the sink. "C'mon."

Harry took her hand as the two went to her bedroom, her head still hanging low.

Victoria creaked open the door, as they both walked into her bedroom.

"Wow, I wouldn't have imagined you to have this sort of room." Harry said, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he looked around.

The walls and ceiling were covered in white drapes, with larges windows and a door leading out to a balcony. There was a curved, light purple couch and a small table that held previous Hogwarts year's spell books, a large mirror that was part of the wall, and a smaller circular bed that had white silk drapes tied off so it didn't hide the mattress.

"My grandmother was very much into the whole… elegant scene. Apparently she made this room for me before I was born, for when I would sleep over." Victoria said, walking over towards the balcony doors and opening them to let in the air. The wind blew the drapes that lined the walls so it ruffled lightly.

"I have this one picture… right here." Victoria walked over to the table beside her bed, grabbing a framed photograph from the table top. Harry sat on the bed beside her, grabbing the picture. It was a wizarding photo of Victoria's grandparents smiling on either side of her mum's pregnant belly. "That's my mum…" Victoria said, grinning down at the picture in his hands. "Elise tells me I look like her." Upon mentioning Elise, Victoria slumped back, releasing a heavy sigh.

Harry put the picture back in its place, repositioning himself on the bed so he was laying down. "Come here." He said, opening his arm for her. Victoria rested herself on the bed so her back was pressed against Harry's chest, his arm resting on her waist as he held onto her hands.

"I told her about you when I had first met you." Victoria said, finding a comfortable position for her head on the pillow.

"Did you now? Was I that interesting?" Harry said playfully.

"Yes, actually. That's beside the point- she told me you'd be trouble. That I should keep my distance from you."

"Oh…"

"But… I couldn't. And I think she only thinks that way because of what happened… because of my mum; and you know… you're in the paper talking about Voldemort, it just all triggers something inside of her that she probably is sick of reliving."

"I can understand that. Though it doesn't look like you listened to her." He chuckled.

"I just… don't believe in what she believes in. We don't think the same… She acts like we can live our lives without worrying about what is out there. That we can somehow _avoid_ the dangers that are obviously coming."

"I wish that were true…"

"I do too… but it's not. Voldemort's back, you even claimed that to be- and there she is… worrying I am with you. It's not like you're going to kill me. For some reason she snapped at me during dinner for wondering about the relationship between your parents and mine…"

"Didn't you say she thought your father killed your mum?" Harry asked.

"Yea says that… and that he went to Azkaban shortly after then I think perished there."

"And you say you don't believe that. You think he's out there?"

"I don't know what I think, Harry. I just… want answers… and if he's really out there… I want the answers from him."

"Why would you think she isn't telling the truth?" He asked honestly.

"Because it just makes sense, don't you think?" Victoria said, shifting her body around so she was facing Harry. "She just _lied_ to protect me."

"Sounds like a fair argument."

Victoria brushed her knuckles against the side of Harry's face; her fingers shifting his bangs out of his eyes. She drew closer to him, moving her leg in between his as he threw the comforter over their bodies. "We'll find out tomorrow." Harry whispered, closing the space between their lips, as he wrapped his arm around her tightly.

* * *

 **XX**

 **A/N:** **_Thank you so much for supporting the story, guys! (I know i always say this, but i truly mean it) Let me know what you think! Have a Happy Snowy Day (If it just snowed a mountain for you, like it did for me. xP)_**


	11. Chapter 11: 6-Feet Deep

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, J.K Rowling is the wonderful author.

Chapter 11: 6-Feet Deep

* * *

Victoria woke up the following morning, the cold autumn breeze rolling in with goosebumps lining the surface of her skin. She pressed her palms to her eyes as she lifted herself up, looking over at Harry who was completely cover-less. She must have taken all the covers during the night.

He looked so peaceful; his glasses falling off his face, his hair pointing up in different directions, the slow rise and fall of his chest. She was starting to fancy every bit of Harry Potter.

Victoria swung the covers over, covering Harry's body and giving him a light kiss on the cheek before getting up and walking towards her bathroom. She ran the hot water and undressed herself, slipping between the curtains and washing herself off. Victoria was having one of those moments where she'd prefer to stay in the shower for a long period of time, and just think. She rehearsed ways on how to mention her father to Elise…

"Who is he?", "What does he look like?", "Where is he from?"

…

They were questions she'd never not asked before… Elise would never tell her. She figured telling Victoria her father was a murderer, was enough to satisfying any further questioning… because why would she want anything to do with someone who was the reason for her mum's death? It may have worked when she was younger, but as she got older… her curiosity unleashed inside her. Though she has to remember, Marlene was Elise's sister… so maybe she had a right to be angry, and nonresponsive. Victoria groaned at the thought, as she finished washing her hair and turning off the water.

She stepped out, wrapping a towel around her body, drying herself off; then bending down to dry all of her hair. Upon straightening back up to get dressed, the door swung open and Harry immediately walked in, looking groggily down towards his feet.

" _UHM_!" Victoria said, taken back as she quickly grabbed the towel to cover her body.

Harry looked up, frozen like a deer in headlights as she lifted the towel from the ground and held it in front of her.

"Hello? Are you there?" Victoria said, her face turning a bright colour of red from embarrassment.

"Oh, shit I'm so sorry. I didn't know… I thought you were downstairs." Harry said, covering his eyes with his hands.

Victoria stood there, clutching onto the towel at her chest. "Harry, you're still standing there." She noted casually.

"Fuck, right. Sorry- sorry. I'm going." Harry said, still covering his eyes with his hands as he reached behind him for the door, closing it upon exiting.

Victoria tied her hair in a messy bun, throwing on a white robe she had hanging on the back of her door and exited the bathroom to see Harry sitting on her bed, his face covered in his hands.

"Hey." She said, closing the door behind her. "You can look now, I'm decent."

Harry looked up at her, he looked equally as embarrassed which made her smile. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea you were in there." He said, running his fingers through his hair nervously. "I thought you had gone down for breakfast like everybody else."

Victoria laughed, walking over to her dresser. "It's fine Harry. Honestly you just caught me by surprise, that's all."

"You're not mad?" He said, getting off the bed to walk towards her.

"No, just a bit embarrassed. Though, I am sure it's nothing you haven't imagined before." She said smirking at him from over her shoulder.

"Ah… I won't admit that." Harry began rubbing the back of his neck.

"You don't have to." She said, placing her hands on either side of his shoulder and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "You can get ready now though."

"I'll be a few minutes… just to tell you in case I walk out as you're getting dressed or something."

"Ah, aren't you a gentleman?" Victoria said, turning back around to her dresser.

"I just… rather you decide when I should see you that way, instead of it being unexpectedly out of your control." He said walking to the bathroom.

Victoria hid a smile as she rummaged for clothes in her drawers, listening to the shower run because he had left the door opened slightly. It was weird to think she was listening to Harry Potter shower in her room… when in the beginning of the year they were too nervous to stay in the same compartment together for ten minutes.

She slipped on a black skirt, tucking in one of her favourite black t-shirts of a band from the 70's and slipped on her white sneakers. About ten minutes later, Harry slipped out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel, shirtless with sweatpants hanging just over his hips. Victoria's gaze became attached to the muscles that defined his fit, lean frame as he threw the towel to the ground and searched for a shirt. She caught herself biting her lip, as he looked over at her. She quickly turned her neck, playing around with the hem of the skirt as a distraction.

"Ready for breakfast?" Harry said, opening the door for her.

Victoria looked back at him bashfully, noticing well he had a shirt on now- and exiting the bedroom with him.

* * *

 **XX**

"Morning, V." Luna said smiling up from her plate.

"Morning, Luna. How was your night?"

"It was fine, actually. I hope you don't mind I borrowed Belle to send my dad a letter."

"No worries. My owl, your owl." Victoria said smiling as she took a seat at the table.

Everybody was already seated and eating; there were piles of pancakes in the middle of the table, along with eggs, bacon and bread. Though it all looked good, Victoria only grabbed a few pieces of bread and orange juice to start her day- she wasn't feeling that hungry.

"Ugh, I don't know if I can eat anymore. I'm feeling kind of sick…" Ernest said, holding his stomach as he leaned back in his chair.

Lavender rolled her eyes, "That's what you get for eating a dozen bloody cookies, all day yesterday."

"I'm starting to regret my choices…" Ernest held his mouth, his cheeks flushing. Quickly he jumped out of his chair and ran for the bathroom.

"Ah geez, poor Elise…"

"Speaking of, where is she?" Victoria asked, picking apart her bread.

"I think she's in her study."

"Her study? What for?"

Lavender shrugged, "She said she had something important to write? Not quite sure… sorry Vicki."

Victoria looked up at Harry; he was conversing with Ron while eating his breakfast. She had hoped he had a thought to this matter, but he wasn't paying attention.

"We should do something today." Lavender said to the group.

"…'ike woht?" Ron said with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Hm… we can walk around town?"

"I suppose that wouldn't be so bad." Hermione said. "It's a beautiful town too."

"Let me get my jacket!" Lavender said, rising from her seat.

Once they finished breakfast and got their jackets, everybody grouped up by the front door ready to leave. Victoria opened the front door, then eventually the front gates of the manor, where everybody began walking down the road towards the small village town not too far from the house.

"I wonder if Mrs. Catherine's Chocolate's is still there." Ernest said, walking with his hands shoved into his pockets beside Hermione.

"It still is." Victoria said walking beside Lavender who was, like normally, hanging off Ron's arm.

"Here it is!" Lavender said, pointing up at the freshly painted sign that read, 'Vecchio Village'.

"Erm, is this a wizard-free environment?" Harry asked, looking around at the people walking down the sidewalks.

"Yes, actually. So nobody use… you-know-what." Victoria whispered once they passed an older lady with a younger boy.

The village was quite small, though many people occupied the streets. There were shops that lined the road with gray shudders, tall windows, and advertisements painted on small blackboards outside the doors. Kids were pressing their faces to shop glasses with interesting toys, women were trying on jewelry from venders, and men were smoking, leaned against the small alleyways of the shops.

"Want to check out the candy store, Ron? I know you like sweets." Lavender said, quickly kissing him underneath the chin.

"That sounds great. Where is that at?" Lavender trailed Ron to a shop across the street; a small candy shop Victoria remember well. She and Luna used to raid the place as kids, taking as much as they could buy with the muggle money they found on the side of the road.

"Hey, there's your shop Vic." Ernest said, pointing to a shop downhill. Her face turned red, as he smirked at her.

"Why's it your shop?" Harry asked. "Because you like music?"

Victoria narrowed her eyes towards Ernest, making it clear she would throw him down if it wasn't in a street full of muggles. She looked back at the shop; it was a rather small shop, with a guitar silhouette in red lights on the window, and a sign in cursive that read "Mike's Music Shop."

"Well… yes… but then there was ' _him'_." Ernest said laughing.

"Ernest, the fuck?" Victoria said, pressing her eyebrows together.

"Him? Whose him?" Harry looked between the two; noticing their exchange in dirty and playfully looks. "Is it Mike?"

Ernest snorted, holding his chest. "Oh _god_ no. Mike is the owner and he's dead. He was like 80. No, _him_ was Elijah White."

"Wow, Ernest. You really like starting trouble, don't you?" Hermione pointed out, giving him an annoyed look. "C'mon Luna, let's go look at the Jewelry over here, and let them settle whatever Ernest started." Hermione rolled her eyes at him and shifted Luna off towards a Jewelry vendor.

"So…" Harry said, nudging Victoria. "Whose Elijah?"

Victoria looked down at the music shop as they got closer to it. She never thought she'd have to explain something so stupid to someone, _like whose Elijah_. Did it matter? She hadn't even thought about the boy till Ernest brought him up.

"Well, you know how I taught myself guitar and all, and my taste of music… so I used to go there and play and listen to records." Victoria said, grinning at the thought of it. She used to sit on a stool just outside the shop and play on her guitar for passerby's for free.

"She had a record buddy." Ernest said, running his fingers through his blonde hair. "That would be Elijah."

"Record buddy?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Well, one day I met this guy-"

"Elijah."

"Yes, Ernie shut up. I met Elijah, and he was playing some records of a band I'd never heard before; but I was into it and we just became friends."

"Off The Quarrymen's music." Ernest said.

Victoria remembered Elijah to be a tall boy, quite skinny… she took a look at Harry and compared the two; Harry was more fit. He had roughed up light brown hair and smelled horribly of smoke… he probably started her habit.

"Anyways… we sort of got into a thing but it would never have worked." Victoria said rolling her eyes just to brush off the subject.

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"Because he was a muggle." Ernest said.

Harry looked at them confused, "Are you against being with a muggle or something?"

"No!" Victoria said waving her hands. "It was just… never going to work. It was when Cedric died I realized our worlds were just too different. All he had to worry about were feeding his fish, his black lungs, and his music career that wouldn't ever kick start. Sirius Black was on the loose, Cedric died, and you claimed _Voldemort_ was back…" She said whispering the last bit so no one passing by could hear.

"Sad love story." Ernest said as the three stopped right in front of the music shop.

"Oh shut up, I wasn't in love." Harry looked at her; she could feel his eyes looking at the side of her face as she kept her gaze on the store.

"Let's go in." Harry said, walking up to the door and opening it- triggering a light ring of the bell.

"After you." Ernest said, reaching out an arm.

Victoria stepped into the room, analyzing the store for what she remembered, looked exactly the same. The walls were a velvet red colour, the floors were white tile. Guitars lined the back walls behind the counter, and records lined the walls of the shop. Only three people were in the shop for what she could tell, browsing records and pianos.

"Well, I've been here once before." Ernest said, looking the shop up and down.

"I've never been to a shop like this." Harry said, checking out a light blue guitar by the entrance. "So this is a bit of your childhood?"

"A bit, yea." Victoria said, suddenly beaming upon noticing that old record player sitting lonely in the back corner. She hurried over to it, running her fingers along the brown wooden base, lifting the tinted plastic casing to reveal the music piece.

"Ah, Petunia has one of these." Harry said, looking over her shoulder. "She used to yell at me not to touch it… said it was very valuable." He laughed.

"Yea, they're old! Worth loads I reckon that much." Victoria shifted her eyes to the records perched on the table beside the player, fumbling through each record. "Here it is!"

"This is the song you met him from?" Harry asked, looking at the record cover as she slipped the disk out and placed it on the player. "These are all muggles?"

Victoria laughed, smiling ear to ear. "Yes!" She shifted the needle carefully onto the record till the sound played.

The sounds of the acoustic guitar played along with the singing men, and Victoria's face lit up like a firework. She began swaying with the music, Harry watching her interestingly, and Ernest looking at guitars.

Victoria spun about, smiling at Harry and taking his hand softly; pulling him closer to her.

' _In spite of all the danger, in spite of all that may be.  
I'll do anything for you, anything you want me to.  
If you'll be true to me.'_

Harry raised his arm as she spun underneath him, her long black hair and skirt spiraling behind her, till she landed back on her feet. Harry watched her amused, her face bright pink. She couldn't help but gaze at him through her affectionate eyes. It felt like the first time they'd been free, not worrying about anything else and just dancing. It seemed as though every time they were together, someone got in the way- or something… and someone ended up getting hurt or angry… but not this time. Harry spun her around once more, wrapping his arms around her as she rested against his chest; his lips softly kissing the side of her face. If it were her choice, she'd have Harry spin her around a hundred more times before they had to go back to Hogwarts…

Harry released her abruptly, turning her to face him. "I'll be right back okay? Pick another song?" Harry said, fixing his spectacles and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Oh… okay." Victoria said, watching him exit the shop.

Victoria flipped the record, searching through the box to see the other albums when she heard someone in the back of the shop.

"I've told you before man, we don't do that anymore." A guttural voice said from the back of the room.

"Man, please. I need this…" A younger man's voice said desperately.

"I've told you before, we haven't had people play for the shop in a while. Sorry, but you'll have to find somewhere else."

Victoria looked back, her eyes wide opened as she held a record in her hand stiffly. Suddenly someone emerged from the back room, walking backwards so she could only see the back of the man. He had on a leather jacket, jeans and messy brown hair; her heart stopped for a moment. He took a pack out of his jacket pocket, placing a cigarette between his lips before muffling, "Fine. I'll do just that." He flicked his lighter and puffed his smoke.

Victoria couldn't take her eyes off him… he turned around, looking directly into Victoria's eyes, his guitar hanging off his shoulder. She released her breath as she realized it wasn't who she thought it was… and he left. Victoria put the record back, following the man outside the shop to look for Harry. The wind was rolling hard now, for she kept her hands placed over her skirt so it didn't spiral up. She looked down the street, but Harry was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly she heard Harrys voice. "Harry?" Victoria called out, walking down the hill away from the shop. "Harry?" Victoria walked a bit down then stopped upon hearing Harry conversing with someone. "Where are you…" She turned the alleyway between two shops and noticed Harry looking down at a dog.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Victoria said, crossing her arms over her chest, shivering.

Harry looked up at her… and oddly to her, so did the dog. "Victoria? What are you…"

"No… what are YOU doing here?" Victoria tilted her head confused.

"I uhm… my dog…" Harry said, gesturing towards the dog. Victoria looked down, it was the same black shaggy dog she had seen running after the train in the beginning of the year.

"How the fuck did your dog end up in Buckinghamshire?"

"He uhm… follows me… like how your owl follows you." Harry said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Is that even a thing?"

"Hermione's cat follows her."

Victoria narrowed her eyes, "So… your dog followed you here… and you brought it to an alleyway to… talk to it?"

"Err… no. I saw my dog…" Harry nodded at the dog, "Snuffles… and ugh I went to get him but he made me chase him down here. I was just scolding him now. Bad boy Snuffles. Bad boy." He said, throwing a firm finger. The black shaggy dog sat back and tilted its head at Harry.

"Well Merlin Harry keep him on a leash." The dog whined at the sound of that. "Smart one is he?" Victoria walked up to the dog, reaching her hand towards his face. "May I?"

Harry laughed, raising an eyebrow. "By all means…"

Victoria scratched the top of the dog's head, running her hand down the base of his back. "He's so obedient, I'm surprised he ran from you." She said as the dog laid on the ground as she continued to rub the side of the dog.

Harry just looked at the two a bit embarrassed and concerned. "Just don't pet his stomach." Harry pointed out. "He's got ugh stomach problems and such, just keep your hand there on his back."

"Aw, do you have a tummy ache?" Victoria said in a baby voice to the dog. "What's he feeding you, Snuffles huh. Good boy."

"I think we should join back with the rest of the group." Harry suggested.

"You're right. We'll bring the dog back." Victoria said, standing beside the dog.

"What? No. It's okay, the dog can go back to Surrey."

"You expect this poor dog to travel from Buckinghamshire to Surrey on foot? Are you mad? Look at him, he looks malnourished." Victoria pointed out, getting a stern look by the dog and a laugh from Harry, which she thought was odd.

"Alright, alright. C'mon Si- Snuffles."

* * *

 **XX**

"How on earth did Snuffles get out!" Hermione said, throwing her arms in the air.

Victoria listened to Hermione yell at Harry from the other room as she looked at the dog who tilted his head and stared at her.

"Do you hear this a lot, Snuffles?" Victoria asked, tilted her head to match the dog's.

"I'm sure Dumbledore can take him off your hands, Harry." Ron said loudly.

"SH! Ron, Dumbledore isn't the caretaker of the _dog_ , Harry is! And lower your voice!"

"Says you."

"What!"

Victoria laughed, petting the dog behind the ear. "You've got lovely eyes." She said looking into the dark gray iris of the shaggy black dog. "So… beautiful actually." She moved closer towards the eyes of the dog, till she could see her reflection. "How… peculiar?"

Hermione walked into the room, startling Victoria as she retracted from her position. "Sorry, I'm going to take the dog for a walk. He hasn't gone to the bathroom since we got back so…"

"Right…" Victoria said, handing over the leash Hermione put on him when they got home from the village earlier.

"Where's Harry?"

"He's uhm… using the bathroom as well. They always have the same bathroom schedule."

Victoria looked blankly at Hermione who looked ashamed of herself. "Uhm… right. Be right back." Hermione said before leaving through the back door.

She stood up, walking out of the kitchen and towards the library. The door was slightly opened, so her curious self forced her to peak through the small crack. Harry was kneeling by the fire, which illuminated a green light. He was mumbling something in a whisper, running his fingers through his hair anxiously. She heard voices as she dipped in farther to see what was going on with the fire. Suddenly her hand slipped and the door opened wide, as she fell face first on the hardwood floor.

She looked up at Harry who looked back at her in surprise; the fire now a deep red-orange colour.

"Victoria?" Harry said, hurrying to help her off the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Ah, yeah… I'm fine."

"You're bleeding. Hold on." Harry said, turning her face at an angle so he could look at her. "Your lip… must've hit it when you fell." He pulled up his sleeve and cleared the blood that was dripping down her chin, as Ron searched for a tissue.

"Here." Ron said, handing her a box.

"Thanks…" Victoria held the tissue to her throbbing lip.

"What were you doing?" Harry asked, pulling her hair behind her ears.

"Er, I heard voices so I… I didn't know who was in here." She said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh… I erm… was talking with Ron."

"Why was the fire green? Were you using floo powder?"

"Floo powder? Oh, right. Ron needed to talk to his mum. She's been worried about him…"

"Hey!" Ron said muffled, eating left over bread from breakfast.

"Ah, Ron you should talk to your mum more often." Victoria said, getting up from the floor.

"Alright Harry- Oh, Victoria." Hermione walked in, confused as to why Victoria was bleeding. "I took him for a walk… so Snuffles heard everything I told him… about the bathroom of course. Er… Bad boy, Bathroom is outside." She said smiling oddly at Victoria.

"Hey guys!" Lavender ran up from behind Hermione, all dressed in sleepwear with her blonde curly hair completely down. "We've started a fire in the back, want to join?"

"Sure, Lav. Give us a moment." Victoria said, checking if she was still bleeding.

Harry stood up, rubbing her mid-back as she looked between Hermione and Ron. "Let's do that then… Let's get you washed up too." Harry said, peeling her hand from her lip to examine the damage.

After getting washed up and dressed into pajamas, Victoria and Harry walked out the back of the house where the pit carried a roaring fire that sat in the middle of the group. Chairs were pulled up, and benches, while Ernie was the only one on the ground. Snuffles was sitting obediently by the fire; Harry sitting in the vacant chair next to him.

"You should play us something, Vicki!" Lavender smiled excitedly.

"Ah… I left my guitar at Hogwarts…" She said upset at herself; she normally always brought her dads guitar with her between Hogwarts and Elise's house… but she left so abruptly this time that she forgotten… especially with the thought of bringing 6 extra people along.

"That's alright, we'll just talk." Harry said smiling, reaching up for her hand to pull her down.

Victoria pulled down her shorts a bit before sitting down on Harry's leg, wrapping her arms around his neck, and gaining a few glances. He unzipped his sweater and laid it over her legs, making sure she was warm enough in the fall weather.

Ernest started to poke the fire with a stick, "What to talk about…"

"Have you gotten a girlfriend yet, Ern?" Lavender said, raising her eyebrows.

He scrunched up his face, giving Lavender an annoyed look. "Why do you think I'm looking for a girlfriend?"

"I don't know… seeing as Victoria and Harry are shagging now."

"Lav!" Victoria snapped, giving her a quick once-over look with narrowed eyes. She saw Ernie gnawing on the bottom of his lip as he continued to poke the fire awkwardly.

"What? We all know it by now, besides maybe his dog. Well he does now, don't you Snuffles?" Lavender said laughing.

Snuffles ears perked up looking at Harry who was flushing red.

"Luna… how's the Quibbler going?" Victoria said trying to changing the subject.

"Going well! Dad's been a bit stuck lately though on what to write… his bit on Sirius Black wasn't too popular." Victoria couldn't imagine why…

"Sirius Black huh? I wonder where that bloke is now?" Ernest said, throwing the stick in the fire.

"Probably far from here…" Ron said clearing his throat.

"I hope they catch him. Men like him deserve Azkaban."

"Excuse me?" Harry scowled abruptly.

Victoria looked over at him, his jaw set as he kept his eyes on Ernest.

"…Harry." Hermione said, tapping him on the arm.

"What?" Ernest continued. "He murdered a dozen people and some wizard, the man deserves death if you ask me. Just have the dementors finish him off."

Snuffles released a guttural growl while Hermione tugged on his collar.

Victoria winced with sudden pain that trickled up her leg. She tailed her hand underneath the sweatshirt to her thigh, holding onto the top of Harry's hand that was grabbing onto her roughly. Upon feeling her touch, he instantly released his hand. "Relax, Harry."

"Oi, what's got your wand in a knot?"

Harry shifted in his seat, forcing Victoria to stand up as he drew out his wand. Ernest stood up, drawing his out too.

"Guys! What the fuck!" Lavender yelled.

"Are you defending Sirius Black as a murderer?" Ernest said, pointing his wand up at Harry.

"I didn't say that."

"Then what the fuck are you doing?"

"Harry… please." Victoria placed a hand on his chest, trying to push him back.

Hermione tapped on Harry's arm, "He's here." She whispered, high enough for Victoria to hear.

Harry lowered his wand, hurrying back inside with Hermione and Snuffles. Victoria gave Ernest an apologetic look before trailing off with the two.

Hermione opened the front door, and who was standing at the entrance of her house, shocked Victoria quite a bit.

"Professor Lupin?..." Victoria said, moving Harry out of the way so she could get a better look. "Excuse me being rude here, but what on earth are you doing here?"

Lupin smiled so the scars on his face wrinkled upwards, "I'm very sorry Ms. McKinnon, for I am the one who is being rude. I have interrupted your activities just so I can retrieve this trouble maker of a dog Harry owns." Hermione handed Lupin the leash.

"Wait… what? Why are you taking Harry's dog?"

"He uhm…" Harry's eyes began darting towards everyone now; Lupin standing there waiting for Harry's response. "He…" Harry sighed, "Was a friend of my fathers."

"Oh? You went to school with Mrs. and Mr. Potter?" Victoria asked politely.

"Yes, indeed I did."

"Wait… is he on the map?" Victoria said in a hushed voice.

"Map?" Lupin said, raising his eyebrows.

"Ugh…." Harry parted his lips but nothing seemed to want to come out… not in English anyways. Finally, he cleared his throat, "Right. He helped my father… create the Marauders Map."

"Holy shit. Excuse my language, Professor… but you are more brilliant than I already thought you were!" Victoria was most excited about this bit of information; it was like unlocking more interesting news about a teacher she already had high respects for.

"Thank you Victoria, but I in fact cannot take all the credit for James and I weren't the only ones to create the map."

Harry cleared his throat, while Hermione just looked uncomfortable about the situation and its entirety.

"Right, well I must let you all get to bed… I'm sure Snuffles is tired as well." Lupin said, backing out of the door. "Goodnight, Harry… Hermione… Ms. McKinnon…Tell your mother I said hello."

Victoria smiled, waving back at him till what he said hit her, "Wait… what?"

But he had already disapparated, and Hermione shut the door.

 _Maybe she heard him wrong._

"Good god…" Hermione said, resting her hand on her forehead.

"Who?" Victoria asked.

"No one… let's get back to it… and you, Harry." Hermione continued, hitting Harry on the arm. "Need to apologize to MacMillan. Boys." She ended under her breath, walking off towards the backdoor.

Victoria cupped Harry's face, kissing him on the lips. "I'm going to talk to Elise… since it seems like…" Victoria looked up at the second floor balcony where the hallway light was now on. "She's awake."

"Alright…"

"Do as Hermione says, and apologize to the boy." Victoria said, giving him a tap on the shoulder before heading up the spiral staircase.

Victoria slowly walked down the lit hallway, softly turning the knob to Elise's study and peaking in to see if she was inside. "Elise?" She creaked the door open more, slowly emerging till she found Elise sitting at her desk. Victoria was facing her back, of which was hunched over while she was writing something.

"Elise…" Victoria closed the door behind her, catching Elise's attention.

"Oh… Victoria dear, come have a seat." Elise said, gesturing towards a chair beside her.

She shuffled over, sitting down on the leather chair, looking over at her aunt. Elise took off her round spectacles, throwing them down on the table as she rubbed her face… her drooping, pale face.

"I need to talk to you." Victoria said calmly.

"I need to talk to you as well…" Elise looked up at Victoria, a guilty smile playing on her face. "Didn't you read my letter?"

"Oh… you're right… sorry."

"No, no. You talk to me first." Elise sat back in her chair, her hands crossed on her lap, fully attentive.

Victoria could feel a lump in her throat. She didn't replay how she was going to bring up her father in a situation… only the questions he'd ask. She couldn't find the words to say it…

"Harry Potter, huh?"

Victoria looked up surprised. "Sorry?"

"You and Harry is that correct?"

"What about Harry and I?"

"Oh come on, any teenager would love to decipher this in the way I clearly mean."

"Right… Yea… Harry and I…" Victoria nodded uncomfortably.

"What about Ernest?"

"Elise!"

Elise's forehead creased, "What! I always thought you two would end up together. He liked you even when you were a little girl you know…"

"Ah… _stop_." Victoria said scrunching her face at the thought.

"I knew you thought boys were gross at the time but I figured you'd grow out of it… at least after you finally gave up on that muggle boy down the street."

"Elise! I'm not going to sit here and listen to this!" She said, feeling insulted.

"Alright, dear. Relax." Elise took a brief moment to look at Victoria in the eyes. "Do you love him?"

"Ugh… Elise, _please_."

"It's just a question!"

"Why do you care? In case I don't and you'll continue thinking there is a chance between Ernie and I?" Victoria said getting off the chair and walking towards the window in the room.

"Maybe! What I hope you do are things you never end up doing anyways."

"Oh, thanks Elise… what happened to 'she'd be proud of you'?" Victoria yelled, throwing her arms out.

"I'm sure she would be! You have her personality quite on the spot if you ask me." Elise said, shaking her head. "Always… running off… getting into trouble. Living some carefree life, yet getting mixed up with boys who endanger you."

" _Endanger me_?" Victoria laughed mockingly, the anger in her body rising. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Elise, Harry _protects_ me."

"Yea… he protects you, till he asks you to join some activist group against Voldemort, then later- you're the one target that is easiest to obtain." Elise said sternly, with high disgust in her tone.

" _WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"_ Victoria cried out frustrated.

"That, that Potter boy is exactly like your _filthy_ , _good for nothing father_." She spat.

Victoria could feel her heart racing enough to stop her pulse. She was doing everything she could to resist pulling out her wand on her own aunt. Her nails were digging into the windowsill, dragging the white paint from the surface.

"What do you know about my father?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"That he kept secrets from your mother… just how I bet Potter does to you."

"You don't know what Harry _does_ to me, because if you did you wouldn't approve of it." Victoria said suggestively, raising her chin and pursing her lips. She didn't care if this was a lie, it got Elise's blood boiling and that's all she cared about.

"How dare you do that, and with _him_?" Elise got up from her seat, pressing her eyebrows together unapprovingly.

"You're not my mum, Elise. I can do what I want, with who I want. Oh, and yea… maybe I do love him." Victoria said walking away from the window.

"You're going down the wrong road here, Victoria. You're going to fall down the same 6-foot hole your mother did."

Victoria pressed her jaw tightly, taking her wand out and blowing off all the papers on the table. "Tell me about him. Tell me now, Elise. I want to know the truth… I want to know a fucking name for Merlin's sake."

"No. I am protecting you, even if you hate me for it."

"Protecting me from _what_ , Elise! You told me he is dead; why can't I get the name of my dead fucking father?"

"Because somehow, Victoria… he will hurt you; just how he hurt Marlene."

"For fuck sakes." Victoria rolled her eyes, she wasn't having any of it anymore. She stomped off towards the door, throwing a book to the floor with all her strength before she swung the door wide open. "What was it you wanted to fucking tell me?"

Elise's soft sobs, were undeniably choking her in the back of her throat. She held her chest, as she ran her fingers in her short blonde hair. "I'm sick, Victoria."

Victoria blinked up at her, "What?" She said, screwing up her face to try and understand.

"It's already started. I am ill, and I… I don't know if my chances are well off." Elise cleared her tears, clutching onto the table.

"Like… no. Do you have… cancer?" Victoria looked up at her blankly, waiting for a response Elise never gave. "For fuck sakes… are you… when?"

"A while after I dropped you off. It's why I left France so early. Mrs. Brown knows."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Victoria cried out, nearly out of breath.

"I didn't want to worry you if it wasn't serious."

"But now it fucking is!" Victoria clutched onto her hair, a thought kept running through her mind over and over that none of this was real… but it was. She gave one last look to Elise, who was on the verge of completely breaking out in tears. She slammed the door shut, cross the hallway to her room where she equally slammed the door and kicked her bag across the room. It seemed like fifty emotions were taking over and seeping out through her eyes as she bawled into her hands. What the _fuck_ was happening right now?

Her door creaked open, welcoming Harry to her room. Victoria looked up, her eyes red and puffy, tears drowning her pale face… Harry's jaw unhinged; he hurried to her bed, wrapping his arms around her as he held her head to his chest, rocking her back and forth. "Relax…" Harry said, as tears ran hastily down her reddened eyes. "It's okay… what happened?"

"We fought…" Victoria said, trying to hold back more tears. "She… hates us… she hates my father… I fucking… I yelled at her, Harry. I yelled at her and she's fucking dying. She can't be dying… She can't… I can't lose her too."

Harry took a deep breath, clearing away the tears on her face, holding her tightly. "I am so sorry, Victoria. It will get better… I promise you, it always gets better."

"I'll have no family left…"

"You have me."

Victoria looked up at him, clearing the rest of what was left on her cheeks. "Do you mean that?"

Harry nodded, "I do. I really do."

Her dark gray eyes glistened as she studied his emerald green one's. The breath in her lungs became heavy and she couldn't ignore it any further. She jumped onto Harry, holding the sides of his face as her lips connected to his like a magnet that couldn't resist. He held her at the waist, throwing her back softly on the bed, pushing down on her as their lips touched. It was like some force that brought them together, and they just couldn't pull apart; neither of them wanted to anyways. Victoria hastily threw off her top off, as he carefully pulled her bottoms off from around her ankles. He leaned down, his lips relaxing on the surface of her neck as she unzipped his jeans. He looked up at her, his forehead resting on hers. She slipped off his round spectacles, placing them on the table beside her bed. The corners of her lips turned up, till he pressed his lips against hers, pushing into her. She could feel that knowing smile form as his lips moved; her fingers lost in his unruly dark hair. She never wanted to forget how this felt, to be this intertwined with Harry. After the two reached their release, Harry rolled over beside her; the two taking deep breaths as they relaxed.

Victoria turned her neck, looking over at Harry who replaced his round spectacles back on his face. Without a word she wrapped her arms around his waist, nudging her head on his bare chest- reliving all her favourite scents about him. Their legs entwined together as Harry lifted the covers over them, just blissfully falling into a night's sleep, in each other grace.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Sorry it took a bit to upload, i had exams. :) Hope you enjoy, let me know!_


	12. Chapter 12: Over-Protective

Disclaim: I do not own HP

Chapter 12: Over-Protective

* * *

Shifting herself awake, Victoria opened her large dark gray eyes to notice a pair of emerald one's looking down at her. Stretching herself out, playing a small grin on her face she looked up into those eyes.

"Hey." She said wearily, stretching her arm above her head.

"Morning." Harry said, keeping his eyes on her.

"Whatcha doin? Watching me sleep?"

"You just looked so beautiful."

Victoria rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. "Do I snore?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Of course, McKinnon. Loudest bloody snorer I've ever heard- woke me up in fact, three times."

"Wow." Victoria said amused. "Three times huh?" Harry laughed. "Do you always sleep with your glasses on?" She fixed his glasses a bit up his nose.

"No, not normally. But I needed them to see you properly." He said playfully.

Victoria sat up, covering herself with a blanket as she rubbed her tired eyes. "I wonder if everyone went to bed okay…"

"I'm sure they're fine. How are you?"

"Me?"

"From last night." Harry said, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Well let's see… the sex was great if that's what you wanted to hear." She smirked.

"I try not to disappoint." He shifted closer to her, giving her bare back feather like kisses that sent shivers down her spine. "I meant about your aunt."

"Ah. I don't know… I don't think I'll ever have an answer to that."

"You're not expected to feel one way. Nothing is black and white you know; it's okay to be angry at her for what she said… and to be upset about the news."

"I suppose I feel a bit guilty for yelling at her; but she wasn't being fair. Honestly, I feel a bit uncomfortable to talk to her again…" Victoria pouted, feeling uneasy about the situation with her aunt.

"I understand. I've made life a bit difficult for my aunt… even though I think she deserves it. Though I still feel sad- for her mostly- when she brings up my mum." Victoria leaned back in her pillow facing Harry, shifting his bangs across his forehead.

"I heard you had a trial at the ministry for something you did in Surrey before school. I didn't read much into it because well… I didn't care for your affairs- no offence."

Harry grinned, "None taken. It's all bullshit anyhow. A couple dementors found me in Surrey and one attacked my cousin. I used the patronus charm and my aunt thought I used magic on him to make him loopy." He laughed.

"Patronus charm? Against a few dementors?"

"Yep." He said with a proud smile.

"Can you like… conjure the full thing?"

"Indeed I can, Ms. McKinnon."

Victoria narrowed her eyes in thought. "What were a few dementors doing in Surrey?"

"…No idea."

She gave him a suspicious glare. "Can I ask you something?" Victoria looked up at him with large eyes.

"Go ahead."

"Why did Professor Lupin take your dog?"

Harry looked frozen in his spot; not expecting what he didn't prepare for. "Er… he takes care of my dog, when I'm at Hogwarts."

"So are you and Professor Lupin close?"

"Uhm… Yea. Yes, we are…"

"Who is he on the map? Padfoot?"

Harry laughed, "Moony."

"Oddly suited name."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well he's a ' _werewolf'_ , and they hate the moon!" Victoria said laughing.

Harry looked at her blankly, her smiling fading upon no reaction. "Wait a minute, is he really?"

"What?" Harry widened his eyes.

"You didn't object; you didn't even bat an eye. The rumors about Professor Lupin are true? He's a bloody werewolf?"

Harry raked his fingers through his hair, feeling as if he fucked up. "Please don't say anything…"

"Of course! Holy shit, I was taught by a werewolf. A brilliant, werewolf. Wait, if he's a werewolf… and his name is Moony… what does that mean for your father? What does Prongs correlate with?"

Harry rubbed his hands over his face, taking a deep breath. "It means…. _absolutely_ nothing. Just a name, probably because his hair stuck out like prongs."

"He wasn't an animal too?"

"Definitely not."

"Wait what about Padf-" Harry leaned in placing his lips on hers roughly; all intentions succeeded as she shut up about the situation and kissed him back.

She pulled away, sitting up from her spot as she wrapped a blanket around her body. "Ugh, we've got to go back today."

"Hey now, I wasn't finished." Harry lifted himself up nudging his face closer to hers.

Victoria gave a short laugh, brushing him off as she stood up; looking towards the bathroom. "We've got to get ready, our train leaves in a bit."

"That's fine, we can make it quick." He smirked, standing from the bed and lifting her up as she straddled her legs around him, hurrying towards the bathroom.

* * *

 **XX**

"Great to be back!" Lavender said, throwing her bags down on the carpeted dormitory floor. She threw herself on her bed, arms wide and her hair sprawled out.

Victoria lunged on her bed, opening her dresser to reach for her pack. She slipped the cigarette in her mouth, and lit it with her wand; inhaling as she dropped herself backwards on the mattress. "Holy fuck, I needed this." She said, taking another puff.

"Had you talked to Harry about the whole… MacMillan thing?" Lavender asked, walking over towards Victoria.

"Nope. That was a bit odd though don't you think?" Victoria said, looking up at Lavender who just sat beside her. "I mean I knew Harry didn't like him… but that was out of line." She passed the smoke to Lavender who fell back on the bed as well.

"Is it wrong to feel that way about Black? I mean… he did blow up a bunch of muggles." Lavender said, passing back the smoke.

"I've never really thought about it. He does scare me quite a bit though… looks a bit mental if you ask me." Victoria laughed.

"Well he'd been in Azkaban for what? 12 years? Imagine what that kind of time can do to a man…"

"Make him more mental? Do we really need to strip the sanity from the insane?" Victoria took a long drag off her smoke, discarding it afterwards.

"Hm… Elise didn't look too happy this morning. She didn't look too good either if you ask me. A bit paler than she normally is."

Victoria's heart skipped a beat; she could just imagine Elise's pale drooping face from the night they argued. "She doesn't leave the house much. Needs more sun I suppose."

"Hm…" Lavender rolled over, latching onto her mates arm excitedly. "Sooo…"

"Soooo?" Victoria mocked.

"Ron and I had some fun last night."

"Ugh. Did you shag in my house?" Victoria said, nudging on Lavenders shoulder.

"Nope. I wish. Just snogging, which is good enough for me." Lavender said smiling brightly. "Though you…" She said, poking Victoria in the arm. "Might want to be a bit quieter next time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Lavender quirked an eyebrow, "I'm in the room next to you, Vicki. Now I know how fun your mornings are."

Victoria grabbed her pillow and threw it at her friend; her face reddening a bit.

Suddenly, Hermione walked into the dormitory looking a bit nervous which was odd for the two because they'd never seen that look on her before.

"Hey, guys." Hermione said, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Hermione." Lavender said.

"Hello, what's up?" Victoria asked.

"I need to talk to you both." Hermione walked over to her bed that was across from Victoria and sat at the end of it. Her nose began to crinkle a bit, "What's that smell?"

"Er… Lavender didn't brush her teeth this morning." Victoria said quickly, receiving a hit in the arm by her mate.

"Okay… well… like I said I've got something to tell you. It's pretty serious- actually, it's very serious. You can't tell Harry either." Hermione stated, looking directly at Victoria with the last bit.

"Did you catch him snogging some other girl?" Lavender asked.

"No, nothing like that."

"Well come off with it then?" Victoria said, urging her on with the little patience she had.

"Okay- okay. I've sort of created this group." She started.

"Like a friend group?" Lavender yelled out.

"Sh, Lav."

"No." Hermione looked at her funny. "I'm sure you both know about the rise of… you-know-who. And I'm sure you both know how useless our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is… we're not learning anything in that class, and frankly… it'll hurt us in the future."

"The future when Voldemort has gotten stronger?" Victoria said. Lavender winced at the sound of it.

"Yes… I've asked Harry for a few weeks now if he would teach us. Teach a small group of us the magic he knows… so we can ultimately group together and help fight this."

"A group of us? Isn't he only after Harry anyways? What do you expect is going to happen?" Lavender said, rolling her eyes as she rose from the bed.

"War." Hermione said, gaining the glazed looks from the two.

"This is really serious Hermione. You're asking us to form a group under the Ministry's nose, to have Harry teach- and he doesn't even know you're asking around?" Victoria said with a perplexed look across her face. "Who are you asking? What if you ask the wrong people, and they tell? They'll think you're plotting something against the Ministry's orders and we'll all get expelled."

"I know it's dangerous to do, but I've got it planned out. I figured I could trust you… since well, you're close with Harry and Lavender is close with you… and… Ron." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"Ron and I are close yes." Lavender said, lifting her chin up as if she were trying to brag about it.

"Why can't Harry know?"

"Because I don't want to overwhelm him. He barely thinks it's a good idea in the first place… I've been sort of egging him on for weeks… and I think you're a good reason he would do it." Hermione said, standing up from the bed and reaching her hand out. "Yea?"

Victoria didn't need to think about it much more, she had already promised Harry she would fight with him when he needed it- and this seemed like the promise had now come to be completed. She reached her arm out, shaking Hermione's hand. "Alright. Lav will do it too."

"Uhm, excuse me?"

"For Ron, Lav? For me?" Victoria said, walking over to Lavender and wrapping her arms around her neck. "Pleaseeee."

"Stop." Lavender said trying to push Victoria off.

"I won't let go till you agree."

"Fine! Alright I'll do it." Victoria released herself from Lavender, giving Hermione a smile.

"That settles that then. We're going to meet at the Hog's Head after lunch." Hermione said.

"We'll be there." Victoria assured her just before she walked out of the dormitory.

"Do you even know what you signed yourself up for?" Lavender pouted.

"A defense group against Voldemort?"

" _Stop saying his name_!"

"Lav… what do you think he'll do? Hear his name then appear right in front of you and kill you?" Victoria rolled her eyes, heading for the dormitory exit.

"He can probably sense that sort of thing."

"Sense? What do you know about sense, when you're making none of it?" Victoria raised her eyebrows at Lavender, then proceeded to exit out the dormitory.

As she descended the stairs to the common room, she noticed Hermione leaned over Harry with her arms on her hips, talking about something. Harry looked up at Victoria and waved his hands to brush off Hermione's discussion. "We'll talk about this later, Hermione okay?" Harry said.

Hermione smiled at Victoria, reaching down to coddle her ginger cat and walked out of the common room.

"Whatcha two talkin' bout?" Victoria said, taking a seat beside Harry, propping her elbow up on the back of the couch.

"Ugh… nothing… she just asked if we could form a study group."

Victoria raised an eyebrow… still lying is he? "Oh ya… I know how you are with studying."

She sat there for a bit watching him, the silence dragging on between them and the empty common room. "Well…" Victoria said, lifting off the couch. "I'm gonna go and eat… want to join me?"

"What? Oh, no. I've got something I need to do…"

"Alright, Harry. Catch you on the flip side then." She said, nudging his shoulder as he grinned up at her.

"You're so weird." He said laughing, kissing the top of her hand.

"So, what? Everybody's weird. Even you, Mr. Potter." She smiled at him before walking out the portrait hole and heading for the great hall.

Victoria descended down the revolving staircases, passing by Ernest who was talking with Cho Chang going the opposite direction. She heard from behind her the quick, "I'll talk to you later," from Ernest then felt his hand on her shoulder as he caught up with her.

"Hey, hold up." Ernest said, walking beside her.

"How are you, Ernest." Victoria said keeping her eyes forward.

"Ah…" He ruffled his blonde hair a bit, descending the steps trying to keep up with Victoria's pace. "I'm sorry about what happened last night."

"Sorry about what? You have nothing to be sorry for." Victoria stated, descending another pair of steps off the fourth floor.

"About Black and all… starting that fight with Harry."

Victoria laughed, "Ernie, you didn't start the fight. Harry did. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Yea? Well I'll say it anyways in case you hold it against me. That's something you like doing."

"What do I hold against you, Ern? I think I'm fair with my judgements." She said whimsically.

"You're in an odd mood today. What's happened?"

"Nothing's happened, Ernie…" They finally reached the bottom floor, walking down the hallway.

Ernest waved at a fellow Hufflepuff then leaned in closer to Victoria as he lowered his voice, "Are you coming today?"

"To where?"

"To the meeting." Victoria stopped.

"You know about it?"

"Of course I know about it, Hermione asked me… I just finished telling Cho."

Victoria tilted her head back in annoyance, "Why did you tell _her_?"

Ernest looked at her confused, "Because Hermione asked me to… and she's close with Harry."

" _Close with Harry?"_

"Is there time to rephrase that?" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Victoria groaned, "Ugh… yes I am coming."

"Does he know you're going at least?"

"No. I've sort of asked him and he didn't tell the full truth."

"Full truth?" The two continued to walk to the great hall.

"Yup. Ask Harry Potter what the truth means, and he'd give you a lie." She rolled her eyes.

"Is there something going on between you two? You guys sounded happy this morning at Elise's." He said suggestively, not making eye contact.

Victoria covered her face with her hands, blushing. "I could've lived on knowing you hadn't known that."

"Trust me… me too."

The two entered the great hall, sitting beside each-other at the end of the Hufflepuff table.

Victoria sighed, reaching for a glass of water. "Can I be honest with you Ernie?"

Ernest gave her a sincere look, "I'm all ears."

"I just feel like he's constantly not telling me the truth." She rested her hand on the side of her face, lazily putting noodles in her bowl.

"In relation to what? Other girls? Is this about Cho again…"

"No, nothing to do with other girls. Just stuff about himself. I'm always trying to know more about him, or you know… help him with whatever he is going through; but he always seems to want to push me away." Victoria lowered her head, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Maybe give him time to open up. I'm sure you don't tell him everything about you…" He said stuffing a fork full of food in his mouth.

"I pretty much do though."

"Had he seen the picture?"

She shrugged, "…No." Ernest gave her a knowing look. "But it's not like he doesn't know who my mum is! Ern don't give me that look, you know I don't share that picture with anyone but you three… and that's only because I've known you guys since I was like eleven."

"Well what is it he won't share with you?"

"I can't tell you that. Obviously it's some sort of secret to him, so it's got to be a secret to me."

"Talk to him about it… I'm sure he'll listen. The guy is practically glued to your side."

"We're not _glued_." She said knowing well it was true.

"Well it's obvious he fancies you… quite a lot. I'm sure if you asked him, he would give you some sort of answer."

Victoria lowered her head, "I don't like to be a bother…"

Ernest patted Victoria lightly on the pack, "I know you don't. It's a nice quality in you actually. Most girls pry and bitch to find out the small details of every little thing."

"Pry… and bitch, huh?" Victoria snorted. "This doesn't have anything to do with Hannah does it?"

Ernest groaned looking down the Hufflepuff table to make sure she wasn't around. "She just won't shut up! We broke up last summer, I swear she thinks it's because of you."

"What _was_ the reason?"

"I said you looked hot to Michael and apparently she heard."

"Oh, MacMillan…" Victoria said, rolling her eyes as she lazily grabbed a cup of soup. Ernest placed his hand over the cup, pushing it away.

"You don't eat soup." He said raising an eyebrow.

After lunch the two headed for the Hog's Head together, for the first group meeting Hermione had put together. Not many people were at Hogsmeade this time; the streets carried only a few people walking down the road, and some shops were even closed for the upcoming snow storm.

They reached the front entrance of the Hogs Head; Ernest's hand around the doorknob. "You ready?" He said, looking down at her shivering body.

Victoria stuffed her hands in her pockets, "Yea. Let's go."

Ernest swung open the door, and the two stepped in. It was a musky place, reeked of beer and something much worse… the pub was ultimately dark, comprised of dark wood floors, walls and ceiling with very little lighting.

The bartender at the end of the pub scowled at them as he rubbed a dirty cloth against a very dirty tankard. Only a few people were sitting around the dining area, and one other at the bar. One witch had an eyepatch, long greasy gray hair that straggled over her shoulder… a massive trench coat too big for her body and a walking stick. Another man eyed the two amusingly; wrinkles taking over his features, his black hair thinning… Victoria stepped closer to Ernest, feeling extremely out of place and a bit frightened.

"I see Hermione." Ernest said, grabbing on to Victoria's arm. "Come on, it'll be fine."

They hurried over towards Hermione, and surprisingly a massive group of people who were finding their places in their chairs. Victoria and Ernest found their seats in the back of the group; and once everybody finally settled down, they could see Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting in the front of the group facing them.

Hermione stood up, clearing her throat. Her frizzy brown hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a blue sweatshirt, jeans and gloves. She glanced over at Harry, who was hunched over in his seat- then continued to look at the group.

"Well… you all already know why you're here…" She spoke anxiously. "We need a new way to learn defensive magic… and well, Hogwarts isn't providing that for us right now… So Harry has agreed to help us."

"Help us? What exactly can he teach us?" Seamus called out.

"More than you know." Ron said.

"Harry knows a lot that we don't… And I think it will be beneficial to us if we learn as a group, and get stronger together with Harry's teachings…" Hermione started.

"Is it true you can perform the patronus charm?" Someone called out from the group.

Hermione glanced over at Harry, who was still hunched over in his chair. "Yes he can..."

"Is it true you saw… you know…" Colin Creevey asked,

"Yes he had. Countless times, and he's defeated him many times before." Hermione said proudly.

Victoria looked around at the whispering students, then at Harry whose face was reddened and weary.

"Look guys, it's not like I know the secret here." Harry said standing up. "Yes I know a bit of magic, but it's not like I defeated him by myself, I always had help."

"Tell us about Diggory!" Someone shouted from the group.

There was a long silence, and Victoria watched over Harry carefully. It was painful to see someone bring up what was sensitive to him, as if it was some casual discussion.

"I won't tell you about Cedric. If that's why you're here than you can leave, because it's not happening."

In the corner of her eye she saw Fred punch the guy who asked in the arm.

Ernest nudged Victoria in the side, "What is it?" she asked trying to listen to Harry.

"Cho is nearly crying."

"What?" Victoria looked up to where Ernest pointed, noticing Cho wipe away her tears on her wool jacket. She wondered if it was because Cedric was mentioned.

Chairs screeched along the wooden floors as everybody began standing up, walking towards the front of the room.

"Ready to sign your life away?" Ernest asked, holding a hand out for Victoria. "Or maybe you already did that when you decided to date the man?" He laughed, which faded when he saw Victoria's glare.

"Very funny MacMillan."

The two waited in line to sign their names on a piece of paper… one by one people came and went, exiting the Hogs Head after signing.

Ernest signed his name, then turned around handing the quill to Victoria. She took a look at the paper, ' _Dumbledore's Army_ ,' was writing across the top. She leaned down to sign her name, only writing the 'V' in her name when someone placed a hand over hers. She looked up confused; Harry's wide emerald eyes looking down at her.

"Harry?"

"No. Definitely not." He said, shaking his head.

"Sorry?" Now she was incredibly confused.

"You're not signing this paper." Victoria looked around noticing Hermione and Ron having the same befuddled looks on their faces.

"What are you talking about, yes I am." She said trying to move Harry's hand away from hers, but he was stronger.

"No- no you're not."

"Harry…" Hermione whispered.

"No way Hermione. Why did you bring her?"

"Excuse me?" Victoria let go of the quill and crossed her arms against her chest. "What do you mean by that, Potter?"

Harry brushed his fingers through his hair. Everybody was looking at them now… He grabbed onto her wrist, shifting her a side so nobody could hear them.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered shocked.

"What do you mean? I am here for you."

"Do you even know what this is?"

"Can you let go of me?" Victoria's face contorted upon feeling his increasingly tighter grip around her wrist. He let go, fixing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and letting out a heavy sigh.

"Go back to the castle, Victoria."

"I will… but not until I sign that paper."

Harry looked aggravated, which surprised her. She'd never seen Harry look so annoyed at her before.

"I'm not letting you get mixed up in this. This is much more than you know, than they even know."

"Sorry, Potter… I figured I got _mixed_ up in this when we decided to fuck last night."

Harry took a step closer, hovering his hands over the length of her arms before finally grabbing hold of her delicately. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I can't watch over you when this all unfolds… there is so much you don't know."

"I don't need you to watch over me."

"But you do. You're my responsibility."

"Says who? I can take care of myself, and if I want to join a group that will suppress Voldemort, then I fucking will." She shoved Harry's hands off her, walking over to the table and grabbing the quill- thus signing her name. She gave a glance over to Harry, quirking an eyebrow as he set his jaw, clearly frustrated.

Victoria hurried out of the Hog's Head, ignoring Lavender's greetings at the exit door and dragging her a long with her.

"Wait, hold up Vicki." Lavender said, as she hurried to catch up with Victoria as she was being dragged by an arm.

"Sorry." Victoria said, letting go of her.

"What's the matter?" Lavender said, finally reaching Victoria's side. "Vicki?"

Victoria leaned her head back, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. She took a deep breath, rubbing her nose with the sleeve of her jacket. Lavender wrapped her arms around Victoria's neck.

"What happened?" She said releasing herself from Victoria and tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"He was so… aggravated with me." Victoria said wobbly-like, rubbing underneath her eyes.

"Who, Harry? Why?" Lavender said concerned.

"He didn't want me to join."

"The fuck, why not?"

"He claims watching over me would be too much to deal with. Watching over me? When did I suddenly become his responsibility." Victoria rolled her puffy eyes, sniffling a bit.

"You're not. He's just being a shit head; he'll say sorry I know he will." Lavender said giving her one last hug before the two continued off to the castle.

"I guess…"

* * *

 **XX**

Victoria skipped dinner and went straight to the dormitory, where she rested in bed most of the night. She drew her maroon curtains for privacy, and every once and a while Lavender would come up asking if she was alright… sometimes she pretended to be asleep so she wouldn't have to talk about it. It hurt her a great deal what Harry said, thinking he would want to have her by his side. She looked down at the picture in her hands, a tear splashing down beneath her mother's picture. She cleared it away and wiped her eyes, putting the picture away in her bedside table.

She rattled her curtain opened slightly, stepping out and throwing a jacket over her night gown. She tiptoed over to the door, trying not to wake anyone and leaving for the common room. She froze at the bottom of the stairs; Harry was looking directly at her sitting on the couch by the fire. They were the only two in the common room.

She brushed it off, heading for the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" He said, looking back at her.

"To smoke, why does it matter?" She said.

"Alone? At this time of night? It's 3 am."

"Didn't I already make it clear I can take care of myself?" She said, opening the portrait hole and walking out.

She quickly slipped through the corridors and went to her usual smoking spot at the side of the castle, where she leaned against the stone exterior and exhaled a plume of smoke from between her lips.

The grounds looked nice at night, even though she could barely see because it was dark… though she could see the slow swaying of the great lake as the moon reflected itself off its body of water… and the candles that flickered in Hagrid's hut… she wondered if this meant he was back…

She heard some sticks breaking off in the distance; quickly she illuminated her wand and pointed it towards the corner of the castle, revealing a tall person with their hands up to their face.

"Oi! That's bright." He said, covering his eyes.

"Sorry…" She said, lowering the wand. "What're you doin out here?" She took another drag of her smoke, moving over to make room for the new occupant.

"Seems like the same reason you're out here for." He said, slipping a cigarette between his lips.

"Yea? Was your boyfriend being a jerk too?"

"Ah, I see… relationship troubles?" He said, grinning his lips around his cigarette.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be talking about him like that." She looked up at him, Cormac lit his smoke and leaned his head back.

"No worries. My lips are sealed." He said raising his eyebrows. "I don't talk to the guy anyways."

"So I've heard before."

"Yea?" Cormac laughed quietly. "Well, he's always been more attached to Granger and Weasely."

"Yea, you're right. They're the only ones who really talk to him I guess. Well, about shit going on with him. It's just strange to leave me out of the loop of it all."

"Are you guys together?" Cormac asked in a deep tone.

"Harry and I?... Yea. Yea I'd say we are." Victoria dropped her smoke to the ground and stepped on it. She'd never thought about that before, she just always assumed… they never really talked about it.

"Ah. Well I agree, it's weird to keep things from someone you care about." Cormac said, clearing his throat.

"Yea? Yea I think so too…"

"If he doesn't open up to you, I'd say just forget about him."

Victoria looked up at him, surprised. "Forget about him?"

"Yea, how can you ever be happy with a relationship full of secrets?"

At first she thought this was weird… she could never forget about Harry Potter- but it made sense. How could they ever be happy with the amount of secrets he decides to keep from her. She'd been reasonable, but now it was ridiculous.

"Hm… Yea. I'm going to go back inside, I'm a bit cold."

"I'll come with." Cormac said, dropping his cigarette and following her back inside the castle.

The two ascended the revolving staircases towards the Gryffindor Tower. "So where were you the past few days, you weren't around the common room."

"I was at my aunts."

"Oh? Did you bring the entire Gryffindor house with you? Because it was quite empty…" He said laughing.

"I had 6 unexpected guests so… yes." She said grinning.

"Ah, I see." His laughter fading.

Victoria opened the portrait hole and climbed inside. "Are you going to be alright?" Cormac asked.

"Yea, I'll be fine. Thanks."

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Good night." She said, walking over towards the dormitory; noticing Harry standing up from his chair. What was he still doing up?

Victoria looked at him, his gaze set on her till Cormac walked past the two, then his eyes traveled on him. Harry narrowed his eyes, clenching his jaw. Victoria turned on her heel, not caring about the situation… he could think what he wanted… and decided to sleep on that.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the late uploads, i should have another chapter upload tonight! Review and let me know what you think ^^.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Losing You

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, JK Rowling is the author :D

Chapter 13: Losing You

* * *

Later in the week, Victoria got ready and left the common room with Lavender; passing by Harry without saying a word. She didn't care if she was the childish one here, she wanted him to apologize…

Lavender took note of the consistent silence between her and Harry, looking at Victoria a bit concerned about the situation. "Are you and Harry okay?"

"What makes you ask that?" She said, knowing full well why.

"Because you guys haven't spoken in days… it's odd. You two are normally snogging in the common room…"

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Yea. We're just fighting right now. It's not a big deal."

"Had he apologized yet?"

"Nope." The two turned into the dining room, taking their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"That's surprising… I would've thought he'd say it by now."

"Well I don't think I made matters much better between us." Victoria pointed out, grabbing a muffin.

"What do you mean?"

"I sort of left for a smoke, and came back with a Cormac."

Lavender looked around the table, leaning closer to Victoria. "Did you guys…" She whispered.

"Ugh… gross Lav, no. Never."

"Ah, then what's the problem?"

"I didn't clarify the situation, I just left." Victoria began picking at her muffin, eating it in small bites.

"Well, what if he thinks you guys did it? Don't you want to tell him?"

"I don't know, Lav. If he thinks so little of me that I'd shag other guys while with him, then that's his problem."

"That's true I guess. Are you nervous about tonight then?" Tonight was the night of the first D.A meeting in the room of requirement.

"No." Victoria shrugged, truthfully she was a bit nervous. She hated going this long without talking to Harry, she really missed him.

"You've got a rock exterior don't you?" She said laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing breaks you, huh?"

Harry walked into the dining hall with Ron and Hermione; taking their seats not too far away from Victoria. She was just ready to get up and leave when she heard the sound of owl's flapping their wings above them, flying down to deliver their mail. Belle landed on top of Victoria's plate, flicking her beak up happily as she lifted her little foot of which the envelope was tied to. Victoria groaned, untying the envelope and opening it.

"Who's it from?" Lavender said, craning her neck to look at the letter.

"Probably from Elise…" She didn't sound too happy admitting that. Her eyes scanned the letter,

' _I'm letting you know about my most recent checkup…. Nurse Hallsworth recommends I stay in bed for a while… I'm going back to Mungo's again later this week…_ '

Victoria folded the letter without finishing, and stuffed it back into her pocket.

"What's it about?"

"Another letter about her checkups." Victoria sighed. She had told Lavender about Elise's illness a few days after they'd gotten back.

"Don't you at least want to know how she's doing?"

"No, Lav I don't. However she's doing, it's nothing better than how she was." Victoria looked around for Belle, but she had hopped over to Harry who was caressing the top of her head. "Can we just go to class?"

"Yea, sure…" Lavender stuck a muffin in her mouth, as she packed her things and left the dining hall.

The two walked down the steep steps towards the edge of the forbidden forest, where their next class Care for Magical Creatures was being held… The wind was a bitter cold, there was light snow on the ground and ice covering the steps. Victoria held onto Lavender's arm as they descended the hill, slipping slightly from the ice underneath her black shoes.

"Fuck it's freezing." Victoria said, rubbing her arms for warmth.

"Why don't we have outdoor classes… inside?" Lavender whined, rubbing the sides of her face.

Professor Grubbly-Plank stepped out from behind the hut, dressed in many layers of scarfs, jackets, and hats… and she had a hand full of papers in her hand.

"Now, class listen please. Because of the weather, I've decided to cancel the activity I had planned for today… and instead just assign this test for you. You will complete it, hand it in, then you may leave."

"We're expected to complete a test in the bitter fucking cold? How uncomfortable." Lavender cried out.

Victoria walked up and grabbed two sheets of parchment for her and Lavender, then the two trailed to the side of the forest and sat down on a few rocks that weren't covered in snow.

"It's open book, at least it'll be easy…" Lavender said, taking her book out and opening to the page about Unicorns.

"What kind of strands are Unicorn hair? How am I to know?" Victoria said, her teeth clattering from the wind.

"If you came with me to pet the Unicorn that one day, you would know it's silver strand." Lavender said raising her eyebrow.

After answering the test questions with much of the books help, and Lavenders… they returned their tests to Professor Grubbly-Plank and began to head off back to the castle.

"That was brutal, I can't even feel my nose." Victoria said, crinkling it in hopes to feel it on her face.

"You're telling me, look at my hands… they're nearly purple!"

Suddenly a few students wearing Slytherin robes stepped out from behind a large stone pillar, their arms crossed looking down at the two.

"Well, haven't seen you in a while McKinnon." Draco said sending a cold gaze to her gray eyes.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Just having a little chat, that's all."

"Yea? We'll I'm done chatting." Victoria trudged up the hill but Pansy Parkinson stepped in her area of direction, blocking her. "Here we go. No surprise Parkinson gets herself involved."

Pansy scowled, pulling out her wand from her jacket pocket and pointing it down at Victoria's stomach.

"Is that all you do? Result to pulling out your wand when someone makes an insult?"

"Vicki, let's go." Lavender said, pulling down on Victoria's jacket sleeve.

"Interesting Potter isn't here yet… In fact," Draco took a step closer to Victoria. "I haven't seen you two together for a while." He stated casually.

"Would you back up? I already have the displeasure of seeing your face around school. Isn't that torture enough?" Draco's lower lip quivered as his expression hardened. He clenched his fist and pushed it into Victoria's stomach, causing her to retract as she wrapped her arms just underneath her ribs. The corners of his lips quirked up as he took a step back.

"Don't think I've forgotten about what happened, McKinnon. You'll have it coming soon enough." He turned around, and the Slytherin group walked off towards the castle.

"Fuck, are you okay?" Lavender said, placing a hand on Victoria's back.

Victoria clutched at her gut, taking a deep breath to relieve the sharp pain that surged in her stomach. "Yea… I'll be fine." She said from the bottom of her throat.

Slowly they made their way up the stairs to the north tower for Divination. They were a bit late, mostly because they stopped twice so Victoria could rest her aching stomach. Professor Trelawney looked at them through her massive round spectacles, her arms in mid-air for she stopped her lessons while the girls walked to their seats.

"Sorry Professor, she had gotten sick on the way…" Lavender said, quickly helping Victoria to the back of the class where Luna was sitting. Harry stood up, which was uncalled for, for the class just stared at him awkwardly. Victoria looked at him, as she made her way up the stairs, her eyes drooping down to her feet as she eventually sat back down.

"That was weird…" Lavender said once they got settled in their seats. "Harry standing up like that…"

"Yea… Weird…" Victoria said under her breath as she looked at Harry. He now was furiously writing something on a piece of parchment, with Ron sitting beside him with his head resting on his hand.

She dove her face into her arms, she hated the way things were right now. She closed her eyes, zoning out Professor Trelawney as she drifted into a light sleep.

 _She could feel the heat surround her body; a feeling with no meaning… then suddenly she could see Elise's brightened face, her milky skin and long blonde hair as she opened her arms for a young Victoria running off the Hogwarts Express. She remembered the first time she'd received the guitar, and the first moment she played it in front of Mike's Music Shop. The picture of Marlene she'd received years ago, and the man she'd met so recently, who became a much bigger part of her than she could imagine._

"Vicki? Hey… Vicki."

Victoria quickly lifted her head from under her arms, looking around the room like an owl.

"Vicki, are you okay? Class is over." Lavender said, shaking Victoria's arm a bit.

"What?" She said wearily.

"Class is over… like ten minutes ago…" Lavender said, getting up from her seat and pushing it in. "Is your stomach bothering you again?"

Victoria looked around the classroom, it was empty… Professor Trelawney wasn't even present. "Did you wait for me?"

"Of course, I wasn't going to leave you snoozing in Divination." Lavender said laughing.

Victoria got up, stretching out her arms and throwing her books inside her bag. "Sorry, I guess I just drifted off."

"Harry stayed after for a few minutes, wanted to see what was wrong." The two began to walk out of the classroom and descend the steps.

"Did he?" She said in a toneless voice, but inside it made her feel a bit happy.

"Yea, but I told him to just go. I know you're upset with him right now, but I thought it was a nice gesture."

"Yea… it was." Victoria bit her lip, trying to suppress a grin.

XX

It was after dinner and Victoria was preparing herself to go to the first D.A meeting in the room of requirement. Lavender had already left with Ron earlier, who was accompanying Hermione and Harry to prepare for the groups arrival. Victoria slipped on her thigh-high stockings, flattened her Hogwarts skirt and put her long black wavy hair in a half-up fashion with her well used black ribbon. She took a deep breath, she couldn't deny she was nervous… Harry didn't necessarily want her there, and she was going anyways. She wondered if he'd start another scene like he had in the Hog's Head…

She left the Gryffindor Tower, bumping into Cormac on the way out of the portrait hole.

"Hey, you. Where are you going? It's past curfew." Cormac said, turning around to follow her.

"I'm uhm… I need to use the restroom." Victoria said, taking the stairs to the seventh floor.

Cormac looked at her suspiciously, "You're using the bathroom on the seventh floor, not the one in the tower?"

"Right, this one has tampons." She said, hoping it would gross him out but he followed her anyways.

"Okay, where are you really going?"

"Cormac, I can't tell you. I think it's best if you just go back to the dormitory." She said turning the corridor corner.

"I could do that… or I can just follow you…" He said, turning left with her. "I mean; it already seems like you're going to the room of requirement anyhow. What's in there?"

Victoria looked around, then pushed Cormac against the wall, her hands on his chest.

"Woah, there McKinnon."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Sh, it's past curfew and you're being loud. Umbridge has people patrolling now, so you've got to be quiet…"

"Then where are you going?" Cormac said, allowing himself to be pressed up against.

Victoria lowered her hands awkwardly, composing herself. "You said you wanted to be an Auror, right?"

"Uh… yes?" He said confused, straightening his white dress shirt.

"Well, where I'm going it's like… training to be one almost."

"Er… what?" He looked completely lost now.

Victoria sighed, "Hermione created a group of which Harry will teach us defense magic, because Umbridge isn't doing shit for us this year."

"Harry teaching us, huh?" Cormac said with that familiar jealous tone he always had when he mentioned Harry.

"Right. Now that you know, you're coming." Victoria said, grabbing onto his wrist.

"I was going to come anyways, but since you think I'm resisting…" Cormac said smirking at her.

Victoria dropped his wrist and hurried for the room of requirement, where she did the same bit of writing her name down and dropping it in the fire. Hermione peaked her head out of the large tapestry.

"Victoria! And… Cormac? What is he doing here?" She whispered loudly.

"He followed me, so I told him about it…"

"I would've followed her all the way here anyways, Granger." Cormac said.

Hermione looked at the two, then opened the door for them to get in. "Hurry then!"

The room was large, with the bright blue moonlight shining inside the windows of the room. There were practicing dummies surrounding the walls, cushions, tables…

"You have to sign this Cormac." Hermione said, giving him a sheet of paper. He signed the paper and continued walking forward with Victoria.

They walked over to the large group of people standing together, with Harry and Ron facing the group. Harry looked up once Hermione shut the door, and his eye's locked with Victoria's. She could feel her heart pounding as he noticed Cormac standing beside her, looking around the room astonished. Harry didn't seem too pleased at all…

"Right, this is our first D.A meeting… It seems that everybody is here… which is good…" Hermione said, standing beside Harry now.

"What are we to learn first?" Seamus asked.

"Erm… well… I suppose we can start off with the basics."

"Basics?" Ernest asked, "Isn't that easy enough?"

"Well… how many can actually perform a disarming charm?" Nearly every-body's hand rose, including Victoria's. "Is that so? Cormac, come demonstrate for us will you?" Victoria looked over at Cormac who dropped his hand and wobbled over towards Harry. She pressed her hand against her forehead, knowing full well what Harry's intentions were.

"Right, wand at the ready then." Harry said, taking a stance with his wand out at Cormac. Cormac stood there naturally, his wand pointing at Harry. "1…2…3"

"Expel-"

" _Stupefy_ "

Harry's wand created a dark red spark that shot at Cormac's chest, pushing him back a few feet till he landed against a practice dummy. Harry straightened his back, putting his wand back in the band of his jeans and grinning up at the group. "Looks like not all of us know how… so that's what we will practice first."

Victoria looked over at Cormac who was rubbing the back of his head, standing back up and trudging back to Victoria. "Are you okay?" She said.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just uh… my wand slipped." Victoria quirked an eyebrow.

"Get into groups of two then, and practice on each-other. I'll go around and see how you're doing then." Harry said, and on that note, everybody began breaking off into pairs.

"Want to be my partner?" Cormac asked.

"Erm…" Victoria looked back at Harry who was talking with Neville Longbottom. "Sure."

"I'll go easy on you." Cormac said, lazily pointing his wand at Victoria. She narrowed her eyes, feeling a bit insulted.

"Right, you do that." She said, getting into stance and pointing her wand at him. "Ready?"

"Stupe-"

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Cormac's wand shot out of his hand and tumbled a few inches away from his feet. "Ah, I guess I went a bit too easy huh?"

Victoria smirked triumphantly. "Would you like to go again?"

"Yea…" He said picking up his wand. "I'll disarm you."

"Right. 1…2…"

"Expell-"

" _Stupefy_!"

Cormac was once again pushed back a few feet, slamming his head in a cabinet by the wall. Victoria widened her eyes, hurrying over to him. She kneeled down, "Shit, are you okay? I'm so sorry."

Cormac rubbed the back of his blonde hair, his cheeks flushed. "Yea… I'm fine."

Victoria helped him off the ground as he brushed the dust from his black pants. "You're good, McKinnon." He said embarrassedly. "Would you ugh… teach me?"

Victoria found this a bit amusing to hear, but nevertheless she agreed. "Yea, here… you need to stand like this…" She said, getting into her stance. "You can't just lazily point your wand out like that, you have to mean it… every spell you want to conjure, you have to mean it."

"Like this?" He said, fixing his stance posture.

"Right, feet a little back." She said, bending down to fix his leg and foot stance. "Perfect."

"I'll let you disarm me, so you get the gist of it." She said standing before him. "Go ahead."

" _Expelliarmus_!" Victoria's wand flicked out of her hand and landed just in front of her feet.

"Very good! Put more meaning into it though… If you were against a death eater, you wouldn't want them to have their wand, yea? So pretend I'm that death eater." She said picking up her wand. "Try again."

" _Expelliarmus_!" Victoria's wand flicked in the air and rolled by Cormac's feet. She looked at him impressed, reaching for her wand that Cormac picked up.

"Was that good?"

"Brilliant!" She said sincerely.

"I see Victoria's teaching you McLaggen?" Harry said as he strolled over to the two.

Victoria took a step back from Cormac, looking down at her feet.

"Yea, she's a good teacher." He said conjuring a half grin.

"Is that so?" Victoria could feel Harry's eyes on her. "I suppose we should pair you with someone of your skill level then. Neville!" Victoria looked up and noticed Neville Longbottom making his way over to them.

"Yea, Harry?" He said nervously.

"Could you practice with McLaggen for a bit? He hasn't got a partner to properly train with."

"Uhm… sure." Neville took Victoria's spot as she shifted away from the two.

"What the fuck was that?" Victoria whispered to Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"You know full well what I mean." Victoria said placing her hands on her hips.

"I simply exchanged partners to what makes sense with his skill level." Harry said beginning to walk around the groups and checking them out; Victoria followed closely behind.

"I was teaching him… he was getting better."

"Was he?" Harry said, sounding disinterested.

"Isn't that the point of this, to get better at defensive magic?"

"I doubt he was paying much attention to your teachings anyways, and more on what you're wearing." Harry said suggestively.

Victoria gave a mirthless laugh as she screwed up her face in anger. "Excuse me? There is nothing suggestive about what I'm wearing."

He turned to her, their bodies just inches from each other at the abrupt change in pace. His emerald green eyes looking directly into hers. "Maybe not, but I'm a guy, and what I'm looking at I'm pretty positive he is looking at too." He said protectively.

Victoria let out a harsh breath, giving up on the argument. "Who am I to practice with then?"

"I don't know; we don't have enough people for pairs…"

"You want to get rid of me that badly, huh?"

"No, Victoria. I don't want to get rid of you, I want you to stay out of danger."

"What happened to the man in the beginning of the year who yelled at Umbridge for not teaching us defensive magic because Lord Voldemort was back?" Harry ran his fingers through his hair, continuing his cycle of walking around the room… Victoria following again. "You're going against everything you said."

"No I'm not. I'm here aren't I? Teaching like what? 25 people?" Harry said craning his neck over at Lavender and Ron.

"Yes, but you're excluding me!"

"I don't want to argue with you anymore, Victoria. You've heard my piece."

"Fine, you be my partner then."

"What? No. That only seals your stay here."

"My stay here was 'sealed' when I signed that bloody paper, so why don't you just be my partner." Victoria said stopping in her place.

Harry looked at her, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine. I'll be your partner. This doesn't mean I'm okay with any of this though."

Victoria grinned, "I'm not asking you to be okay with it, just to be my partner."

Harry got into stance, Victoria just the same. "I can't be practicing with you the entire time though; I've got to look at the other groups too."

"That's fine."

Victoria pointed her wand at Harry, Harry pointed his at her. "I never thought I'd have my wand out on you." Harry said.

"I bet you never thought I'd disarm you either."

"We'll see about that." He said with an amused grin.

"1…2…3"

" _Stupefy!"_

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Harry's wand flicked out of his hand as Victoria's body lunged backward, her back slamming into a nearby practice dummy.

"Shit, are you okay?" Harry said, hurrying to Victoria to help her up.

A smile played across her face as she picked up her wand from beside her. "I'm completely fine, Harry… I disarmed you though."

"That you did, McKinnon. Good job." He said reaching his hand out for her. She grabbed onto his hand, she hadn't felt his touch in a while.

"You forgot your wand." She said.

Harry turned back for his wand, stuffing it back in his jeans waist band. "You're my first priority."

" _I'm fine, Harry…"_

Hermione walked over towards Harry, her frizzy brown hair puffed out over her shoulders. "Harry, we should wrap this up. It's getting late."

"Right. Hey! Guys! We're going to wrap up today's lesson okay." Harry announced. The group moaned in disappointment. "I know, sorry- but it's getting late and Umbridge has started patrols. We should get going now, and we can meet back again later in the week. Hermione will notify you the same way…"

People began to line up at the door, a few people at a time leaving so they wouldn't be caught in large groups… Victoria joined them.

"Ready to leave?" Cormac suggested as they were next in line by the door.

Victoria looked back… she noticed Cho talking to Harry, then giving him a light hug around the neck shortly before she waved him off. She didn't notice it till Cormac tapped Victoria on the shoulder, but she was clenching her fists tightly that her nails were digging into the surface of her skin. "Vic?"

"Huh? Yea… okay, let's go."

* * *

 **XX**

The next day in potions, the class had to create another potion using Pearl Dust. Victoria opened the book and prepared the cauldron, while Lavender grabbed the ingredients. They decided to recreate a lesser version of the Love Potion… with less effect.

Lavender looked well done today, she had her long curly strawberry blonde hair up in a bun, pink eyeshadow and black liner in the top of her eyes. She wore a confident smile on her face… along with blush.

"You look hot today, who're you impressing?" Victoria said cracking some sea eggs on the table.

"Ron-Ron and I have a date today!" She shrieked excitedly.

" _Ron-Ron?"_ Victoria laughed.

"What? You don't have a nickname for Harry?" Victoria's smile dropped. "Sorry, I forgot. I don't quite understand what has happened between you two."

"Me neither, Lav." Victoria spilled the insides of the egg into the cauldron, creating a sizzling sound.

"Did you like the meeting last night? Pretty fun right?" Lavender said smiling as she began drizzling a thick syrup into the cauldron and mixing it.

"I suppose so… Harry got all upset I was partnered with Cormac."

"Yea? I can see that. Cormac has a weird thing for you… He also always sounds jealous of Harry, don't you think?" Lavender pointed out.

Victoria shrugged, "I suppose so…"

"If it makes you feel any better…" Lavender said, sprinkling the pearl dust into the cauldron. "Ron told me Harry has been upset lately. Like he doesn't talk much…"

Victoria didn't answer… she didn't know what to say.

"Do you love him, Vicki?"

"Lav… Why are you asking me this now?"

Lavender tilted her head, spooning the potion into a tube. "I've never seen you act like this before. Normally you let boys blow past your shoulder if these things happen."

"I can't let Harry blow past my shoulder."

"Exactly."

"I don't know Lav, maybe? I really don't know." Victoria lowered her head, cupping her hands in her lap. It's something she'd though about before, but never concluded. She didn't know what love felt like, but maybe it was safe to assume it's what she had for him. "I mean… do you _love_ Ron?"

"No." She said flatly. This caught Victoria by surprise… all the times she'd dreamily stare at him, talk about him… hang onto his arm… it almost seemed like she'd be the type of girl to fall head over heels for him the first day they'd decided to be a 'thing'. "I like him… a lot. Love though? That's such a strong feeling." She said, hanging the tube of pink sparkling substance up to her glass eyes. "Maybe over time… I think you can only love someone, when you've realized they're the one for you. Otherwise it's just a crush, you know?"

"I guess that makes sense."

Lavender smiled, "I'll bring this up to Professor Snape and we can head out."

"Okay." Lavender walked off to the front of the classroom, and Victoria cleared the cauldron and the ingredients off the table. The two packed their things and walked over to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Victoria slumped down in her seat, taking out her book… ready for another uneventful class.

Students began to pool in, groaning in agony that they had to be in this class as they sat down. Professor Umbridge sat in the desk at the front of the classroom, writing on some parchment- waiting for the class to be seated. Once the class took their seats, Professor Umbridge cleared her throat and stood up.

"Today, you will read chapter 23." She said, smiling down at the class.

Everybody began to flip the pages of their books, then the room went dead silent as everybody began reading… everybody… but one. Victoria looked over her book to the front of the classroom, where Hermione was sitting.

She had her hands in her lap, no book out in front of her, staring at the front of the classroom. Professor Umbridge strolled over to her desk, looking down at her. "Miss…"

"Granger."

"Miss Granger…" She said, twitching the side of her head. "Why are you not participating in the reading for this class?"

"Well, you see Professor… I've read it."

Students began to look up at Hermione now.

"You've… read it?"

"Correct, Professor."

The class began to mutter in talk which clearly annoyed Professor Umbridge as her lips flattened in a hardline.

"If you have read the book as you claim… What is chapter 54 about?"

"The childhood of the creator of the disarming charms." She said quickly.

"72?"

"How defensive magic can be bad for health."

The class began whispering again… Victoria looked over at Hermione who wasn't fazed at all by this.

"Detention, Miss Granger."

"Sorry?"

"Detention. You're disrupting my class, and being awfully disrespectful-"

"That doesn't make any sense professor, you can't do that." Harry said standing up from his seat.

"Excuse me, Mr Potter… but this doesn't concern you." She said narrowing her eyes down at him.

"You're right, it doesn't. None of this concerns me, for I'm not learning shit in this class anyways."

Victoria widened her eyes, _holy shit he just swore to a teacher_.

Umbridge's jaw clenched as she whacked her wand against the wooden desk top of Neville Longbottom's, causing him to flinch back nervously.

"Detention for you then too Potter, clearly disrespecting a teacher who is trying to educate you on the means of defensive magic-"

"That's a joke." Victoria said, standing up from her seat.

Lavender's jaw unhinged, as she pulled on Victoria's arm to sit down.

"Who are you?" Professor Umbridge asked, walking over to Victoria's desk.

"Victoria McKinnon."

"You think this class is a _joke_ to you?"

Victoria looked around the room, it seemed like all the student's eyes were on her… even Harry's, though his looked a hundred times more shocked than anyone else's.

"Er… Yea… Yea I do." She said clearing the lump in her throat. She never imagined she'd be standing up against a professor like this before… not even fighting with Snape felt this motivated. "You aren't teaching us anything in this class, you're telling us to read books that have nothing to do with how to use defensive magic… on top of that… how are we to succeed on our O.W. L's if we don't even know how to properly use the spell?"

Professor Umbridge's eyebrows bumped into a scowl, "If that's what you think, you can take Miss Granger's detention then. I will see you and Potter in my office after class. Now sit down, both of you… and read Chapter 23."

Victoria slithered back into her chair; she could hear the Slytherin's laughing at her from the back of the room.

"Holy fuck Victoria… what have you done?" Lavender whispered as she held the book up to her mouth to be discrete.

"I have no fucking idea. It was completely sporadic." Victoria looked beside her, Harry was shaking his head before stuffing his face back in the pages of the books.

Victoria lazily read some of the lines in the text, not really caring about it at all till finally the class bell rang and students hurriedly got out of the seats and exited the classroom… one of which was Harry.

She threw her book down in her bag and heaved it over her shoulder, releasing a heavy sigh knowing she had to go to Professor Umbridge's office now.

"Are you okay? Are you going to be okay? She's harsh with her punishments, Vic…" Lavender said hurrying beside her as Victoria exited the class for the office.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure of it." Victoria said, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Talk to me afterwards, tell me how it went." Lavender said giving her a hug before going the opposite direction.

Victoria ascended the steps till she reached the corridor of which Umbridge's office was. She walked slowly over to the door till suddenly she was pushed into a small alcove in the hallway.

"Holy fuck!" She said, rubbing her shoulder.

"I could say the fucking same." Harry said, rubbing her shoulder feeling a bit bad he hurt her.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Again, I could say the same."

"Okay, you've lost me." Victoria said, completely pressed against the wall.

"Why did you do that? Why did you stand up to Umbridge like that?" Harry said, with gimlet eyes.

"Because? I wasn't going to let her talk to Hermione and you like that… she deserved to know the truth anyways. No-one takes her fucking class seriously."

"And what good does it do? To tell her that? It won't stop her from what she's doing!"

"Why are you telling me this, when you did the exact fucking same?" She said pressing her eyebrows together.

"Because… I'm fucking… I don't know why okay? But you can't be here… I can't believe you put yourself in this position, McKinnon."

"Holy shit you're mental. It's not like she's going to smack me around for detention."

Harry gave her a long stare, his eyes nearly glistening with fear. "Victoria… she's not a good person. I… I told you this before, in the beginning of the fucking year that I didn't want you EVER to have to come here. She doesn't just assign cleaning jobs…"

"She did for Lavender?"

"Because she wasn't anyone special to her. You're associate with me, Victoria. You stood up for me. Whatever I'm getting, I bet you will too… and I'm not going to let that happen. Why do you think I stood up for Hermione?"

Victoria felt taken back by the entire conversation… nothing made sense to her and she felt he was taking this a bit too far. "I don't understand why you're so concerned. You're never concerned on how I feel when you keep a thousand and one secrets from me?"

"What?"

"Yea, I'm sick of you always keeping shit from me. I want to know the truth about you, Harry. You tell Hermione and Ron; why don't you tell me? Who keeps secrets from someone they care about?" She said, arguing off memory from what Cormac told her.

"Because I fucking care about you, that's why. Whatever I hold from you, is because it's too dangerous for you to know." Harry yelled, ruffing up his hair angrily trying to keep himself together.

"Yes… I've got to go now; I've got to give out detentions to a few mismates in class." Professor Umbridge said from afar.

"She's here, let me go." Victoria said, trying to pass by Harry.

He stepped in front of her, "I'm not letting this happen, and you better let _THAT_ happen." He gave an unrelenting stare.

Victoria brushed past him and Harry followed. Professor Umbridge appeared, wearing her bright pink cardigan and skirt, with her brown hair pinned up in an odd fashion.

"Ah, there you are. Right in here." She said unlocking her office and letting the two inside.

Victoria stepped inside, and _wow_ was she surprised to see this. The room was covered in… cats? Cat pictures lined the wall meowing in all different pitches… the room was also pink… _very_ _pink_ …

"Have a seat." Umbridge said, gesturing to the two comfortable chairs as she sat in her own behind the desk.

Victoria and Harry took their seats on the cushion covered chairs facing her desk. She squirmed around trying to get comfortable.

"You both know why you're here… speaking out in class, something you know very well not to do, Mr. Potter." She said glancing at him.

He looked antsy on his feet, shaking his leg… Victoria put her hand on it, which immediately stopped his movement.

"Now, for your punishment… This is something Mr. Potter also knows well about…" She said giving a malicious high-pitched laugh.

"For you Ms. McKinnon, if you can take a piece of parchment out."

Victoria looked at her, then took the parchment out and flattened it out on the desk. Harry straightened himself out, watching the two attentively.

"Would you like me to… write something Professor?" Victoria asked, grabbing a quill from her bag.

"Yes, but you won't be needing your quill, I have a special one for this." She said, handing Victoria a quill of her own.

Harry grabbed the parchment from underneath the quill and stood up, crumpling it and throwing it on the ground.

"Mr. Potter…"

"She can't be here." He said.

"Harry?" Victoria's eyes widened.

"Sorry?" Professor Umbridge looked shocked.

"I uhm… I brain washed her." Victoria's face went blank, she had no idea what to think of that. "I forced her to believe in what I've been talking about with you-know-who, so what she said was my fault and I'll take full responsibility."

"Wait a minute… that's not true-"

"Shut up, Victoria. It is true, _it's all true_. Sorry for lying to you Victoria, Whatever I said about you-know-who to you… it was… _a lie_."

A silence dragged on after that… Harry stood there, his fists clenched; Victoria's jaw hanging open and Umbridge looking completely and utterly amused.

"How very… interesting." She said, forming a temple with her fingers on the desk. "I see you've finally admitted it, Mr. Potter… For that I believe we can make an arrangement then." Harry sat back down.

"Wait a minute…" Harry kicked his foot over to Victoria's, signalling her to stop talking.

"I suppose… Victoria can clean the trophy case for Mr. Filch, and I can decrease your stay here in detention Mr. Potter; for finally seeing it our way- the Ministry's way."

"I completely understand." He said, lowering his head.

"Alright… Parchment out Mr. Potter… you, Ms. McKinnon… will go to the trophy room with this set of cleaning supplies," She pointed to a box of cleaning supplies on top of chair by her office door. "And clean the trophy case, come back when you're finished."

"I… but…" She looked over at Harry, then at the cleaning supplies. "Okay." She grabbed the cleaning supplies, and exited the office, watching Harry grab the quill and begin writing on the parchment… then the door closed between them.

Victoria descended the steps to the first floor where the trophy case was kept. She kneeled down on the hard floor, her knees aching from the uncomfortable position and began scrubbing the glass on the outside of the case.

"You missed a spot, McKinnon."

Victoria turned her head and noticed Pansy walking past her with Draco… she flicked her wand and a bunch of blue goop appeared on the case. They laughed as they walked away…

Victoria clenched her jaw and sprayed some more muggle cleaning supplies and began cleaning the goop up. She opened the case and began to spray inside that as well, though she noticed something in particular that caught her eye. She glanced over and looked at the golden plaque that had Harry's father's name on it; ' _James Potter_.' She smiled uncontrollably. She put a bit of cleaner on the rag and began to polish over James Potter's name. She didn't finish until it was completely shining that she finally moved on to the next plaque.

It felt like hours… but she'd finally finished. She stood up, rubbing her aching knees and cleared the goop off the side of her face that just smudged instead down her cheeks… She closed the case doors and picked up the cleaning supplies box.

She took a heavy breath, and began to heave the supplies back over to Umbridge's office.

Victoria knocked on the door of the office. "Come in!" She opened up the door, placing the supplies back on the chair it was sitting on. "I've finished Professor." She said, standing in the door way. She looked around the room, Harry wasn't there…

"Good, you can head back to your dormitory now… it is late." Professor Umbridge said, smiling.

"Right. Okay." She closed the door and hurried back to the dormitory.

On her way back she noticed a boy sitting on a few steps down the corridor by the Gryffindor Tower. She walked over, noticing it was Harry who was hunched over, rubbing his hands.

"Harry?"

He looked back, pulling down his sleeve.

"What?"

She thought that was an interesting way to respond… "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything." Harry sat up, trying to walk off but Victoria grabbed his arm.

"Will you stop fucking lying to me! For once!"

"None of this concerns you." He said, pulling his arm out of her grip.

"Holy shit, you're so difficult Harry Potter… and what was that… in there? Why'd you tell her you _brain washed_ me?"

"Because I told you, I wasn't going to let you get detention with her."

"I still got detention! I cleaned just like I fucking knew she'd have me do."

Harry looked down at her, "You have no idea."

"Then tell me so I have an idea!"

"No. Look, Victoria- I'm sorry I have things I don't want to tell you, but I also have a preference to protect those I care about-"

"So you're willing to lose me, over some stupid secrets?"

"Lose you?" Harry froze down at her.

Victoria nodded slowly, her eyes went glossy as she bit her trembling lip. "Yea, if you can't be honest with me, then I don't see this working out any further." Her inner-self was screaming at her in disapproval.

He pressed his lips in a thin line, the colour draining from his face. A silence between them came and went as he parted his lips trying to speak, but nothing came out.

Victoria shook her head, "Fine. Okay. Fuck you, Harry." She shoved past his shoulder, going the opposite direction of the Gryffindor Tower with her face in her arm as she streamed tears down her cheeks.

Hurrying up the stairs, trying to washout the sounds of her distress she opened up the door to the Astronomy Tower. She leaned against the balcony, grabbing her pack from her bag and carelessly placed the cigarette in her mouth, lighting it.

She inhaled deeply, clearing a tear on her cheek and exhaled roughly. She'd never felt a burst of vexation before, she thought he was being unreasonable… unfair… she looked up, out onto the grounds parting her lips and cursing loudly into the night sky.

"Is that what you normally do?"

Victoria looked back, taken by surprise by the sudden company. Cormac walked over and leaned on the balcony beside her.

"Smoke or yell fuck to the sky?" She said, rubbing her puffy reddened eyes and taking another puff of her smoke.

"Whichever one you'd rather talk about." He said, sitting down on the bench behind him.

"What are you doing up here anyways?" Victoria asked, looking down at the forbidden forest.

"I saw you crying as I left the Library." Cormac said.

"So you followed me?" Victoria laughed under her breath.

"I guess I care to why you're upset."

Victoria looked back, gazing at him sitting on the bench. She walked over and sat beside him. "Okay, I'll bite." She said, taking another drag.

"Is this about Harry again?"

"I suppose that wasn't hard to figure out." She said grinning hopelessly.

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"Not really."

"Can I safely assume what happened?" He said resting his arm on the back of the bench around her.

"You sure can." She said cracking her voice.

"Hey, It'll be okay." Cormac said, moving himself closer to her. "Maybe he wasn't the one for you. Sometimes that happens."

"Yea?" Victoria said, dropping her cigarette on the cement.

"Yea. When I broke up with my ex Katie Bell a while back, I thought we'd be together for a long time you know?"

"What happened?"

"She was flirting with other guys and… well you know. She wasn't into the commitment stuff." Victoria never saw Cormac as the commitment type either… "So we broke up. I was upset at first, but then I met someone else."

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "Did you now?"

"Yea." He rolled his shoulders and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "We bumped into each-other earlier in the year."

"Oh? Is she in Gryffindor too?"

"Yea, she is." Victoria nodded, the situation was getting a bit awkward.

Victoria patted her hands down on her skirt, rubbing her knees that still ached her. "Well…" She said getting ready to get off the bench. "I guess I've got to get going… I'll see you-"

Suddenly Victoria could speak no words, her eyes gaping as Cormac leaned in and placed his lips on hers. It took a moment to realize the situation, and when she did she jerked herself away, quickly standing on her feet.

"Holy shit." Victoria said, her hands out in front of her, looking completely stunned at him. "Did you just…"

"Sorry, did you not?" He said standing up with her.

She took a few steps back, trying to analyze the situation. "Sorry, did I… did I like… send the wrong message or something?"

"I… Er…" He rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks flushing red with embarrassment.

"I'll… talk to you later…" She said, grabbing her bag and exiting the astronomy tower.

Victoria walked through the portrait hole, clearing away her lips… more like scrubbing them countless times on her sleeve. She looked up, frozen at the sight of Harry, Hermione, and Ron kneeling down by the fire.

"Victoria!" Hermione said, standing up and swaying in front of the fire. "Where have you been?"

Victoria looked over at Harry, clearing her lips one last time. He had an emotionless expression on his face.

"I… uhm…" She couldn't find the words to describe where she had been exactly… she didn't even fully analyze what just happened.

"It's fine. You should get to bed." Hermione said quickly. "Next D.A is during the holiday…"

"Okay. Goodnight…" Victoria hurried off to the dormitory clearing her lips subconsciously and lunging onto her bed. If there was a day she could rewind, it would be this one.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Thank you for the Reviews / Support on the story guys! :) _


	14. Chapter 14: I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own, HP; though that would be rad if i did. J.K Rowling is the author!

Viewer Discretion: Just because i feel it should be here.

 **Chapter 14: I love you**

* * *

Snow had taken over the grounds of Hogwarts, laying a firm sheet of sparkling white around the castle. The wind was bitter and strong, and the windows were left with an icy opaque fog screen. It was hard for Victoria to wake up, it was dark in her dormitory even when the curtains were drawn. Everybody was excited for the Holiday vacation, and normally she would leave to go see Elise but she had to stay for the D.A meeting. Not like she had wanted to see Elise necessarily right now anyways… she'd gotten much worse and Victoria didn't know how to handle that.

Victoria walked into the Great Hall; not many students filling up the tables since most have left for vacation to go back home to their families… so the tables were narrowed down to only two. The teachers were still lined up on the staff tables, except for Dumbledore… like usual. Lavender was sitting beside Ron, who was of course sitting beside Harry and Hermione. Victoria hadn't spoken to Harry since the day she'd gotten detention with Umbridge; though that didn't mean they didn't try to steal a glance at each other every once and a while, and boy did she take those opportunities.

Cormac sat at the far end of the table, eating with Seamus and Ginny Weasely. Cormac and her barely spoke since the kiss either, though she tried to remain friendly…

Victoria sat a few seats away from Lavender, accompanying Luna at the table as they ate their lunch.

"Afternoon, V. How is your day going so far?" Luna said, smiling with closed lips and her dangling earrings brushing against her shoulders.

"It's alright. I've finished my potions project on time, just submitted it this morning." Victoria said rubbing her eyes.

"Had you gotten any sleep? You look tired."

"I slept a few hours… Due tomorrow, do tomorrow." Victoria said, mustering up a half grin.

"Hey Vicki!" Lavender said, moving a few seats down to sit beside her.

"Hey Lav."

"Want to come with me and Ron to Hogsmeade? We're going to the meeting right after."

Victoria shrugged, looking down the table at Ron leaning over his plate, laughing at something Harry said. Harry had such a cute smile.

"Vicki?" Lavender said moving her head in Victoria's line of vision.

"Huh? Oh… er I don't know…" She went back to cutting up her eggs.

"Come on, you need to get out. You've barely done anything outside the grounds but smoke… Besides it'll give you a chance to write back to Elise."

"I really don't want to."

"Why not? You haven't written back to her in weeks." Lavender leaned in, lowering her voice. "Imagine where she's at right now, Victoria. She needs you, you're like a daughter to her."

"Okay, Lav. I know. Just…" Victoria dropped her head into her hands momentarily trying to block out everything around her. "Okay, I'll go."

"And you'll write?"

"And I'll write."

* * *

 **XX**

Victoria stood in front of the body view mirror on the floor, pulling at the neck of her maroon turtleneck sweater. She hates the way it felt to wear these things, it felt so constricting around her neck. She pulled her high waisted jean skirt down a bit, and slipped on her leather jacket. She turned her neck slightly upon placing the jacket around her body; she lifted her arm smelling the shoulder of her jacket and finding that subtle sent of alpine suede. She dropped her arm, taking a deep breath and began to slip on her shoes. She wasn't going to think of Harry today… or at least, for a record breaker of a few hours.

Victoria walked down the dormitory steps, fixing the underwire in her bra. "Vicki!" Lavender yelled from the couch. She looked up, Lavender was sitting beside Ron who… once again… with sitting beside Harry.

"Hey, ready?"

"To rock n' roll?" Lavender said pulling Ron up from his seat.

Victoria grinned, "You're such a goof."

"You were the one who started it when we were kids. Come on, Ron! You can talk to Harry later at the meeting."

"Oi, I'm coming!" Ron said, shifting out of the couch. "See you later, mate."

"Right, have a good time then." Harry said nodding him off.

Victoria glanced over at Harry, immediately looking away once his eyes met her.

"You coming Vic?" Ron yelled from the portrait hole.

"Uhm, yea!" Victoria gave a short-lived grin to Harry as she left him in the common room alone.

The three walked out of the castle, hurrying over the icy grounds as they reached a Thestral pulling carriage. They hurried inside, Victoria sitting across from Lavender and Ron as they cuddled each-other to keep warm; or rather, Lavender doing most of the cuddling. She went to shut the carriage door when someone's hand stopped her from doing so.

"Wait for me." Ernest said as he climbed the carriage and joined the three.

"Ernest? What are you doing here?" Victoria asked, moving over for him to sit.

Ernest comfortably sat beside Victoria, shutting the carriage door and the Thestrals began moving.

"I noticed you guys were going to Hogsmeade, and I had to deliver a letter anyways."

"You couldn't do that at the owlery at Hogwarts?" Lavender asked, holding Ron's arm around her neck.

"Definitely not. The steps are a fucking death trap." He said referring to the ice.

"You going anywhere for Christmas Ron?" Victoria asked.

"Nah, don't think so. I normally stay with Harry at Hogwarts during Holidays." Ron said casually.

"Yea? I always see Harry at Hogwarts, since like year one during the holidays." Ernest said leaning over so his elbows were on his knees. Victoria nudged him in his side, for him to stop talking about it. She figured Harry always stayed during the holidays because he didn't want to go back to his aunt's house… and she knew how his aunt could be by the stories he'd shared.

"Did you guys finish your potions project?" Ron asked.

"Yea, handed it in this morning, you?" Victoria said.

"Eh…" Ron rubbed the back of his red hair, "I'll turn it in later…"

"Ron! You don't fail potions on me now, or you'll have remedial potions like Harry!" Lavender said, lightly pushing on his chest.

"Remedial potions? Harry's not in remedial potions." Ron said holding the left side of his chest that Lavender was pushing on.

"Oh? Vicki said…"

"I guess I only thought…" Victoria turned her head, narrowing her eyes as she watched the village draw closer. She knew she didn't hear him wrong, he did say he was in remedial potions. Well, there goes not thinking about Harry for a few hours.

"Alright," Ernest said, jumping off the carriage and holding a hand out for Victoria. "Careful it's a bit slippery."

Victoria grabbed onto his hand, carefully planting her feet on the icy ground.

"So, where were you guys planning on going first?" Victoria said as her opaque foggy breath plumed from her lips.

"First… you go write to Elise." Lavender said, making it out of the carriage. "Then you can meet us at The Three Broomsticks, yea?"

"Ugh, now?" Victoria pouted.

"Now." Lavender said raising an eyebrow.

"I'll accompany you, I've got to head over there anyways." Ernest said smiling down at her.

"Great. See you in a bit!" Lavender said, hurrying off for the Three Broomsticks.

Victoria and Ernest began their walk to the owlery in the village. Hogsmeade was covered in snow as well, yet not as much as Hogwarts; it looked like the roads had been cleared for shoppers walking along the street.

There was an eye-catching Christmas tree in the middle of the village, by the Three Broomsticks, that was lit up in festive colours with a star on top. A large group of carolers stood in front of the tree, singing some wizarding Christmas songs and receiving coins for the donation of their church. Ernest dropped a few coins as they passed, before walking into the owlery across from them.

Victoria stomped her shoes off of snow once she stepped inside the owlery, Ernest following closely behind. It was a pretty good sized owlery, smaller than the one at Hogwarts but it was still a comfortable space for owls to settle down into. Only a few people were in the owlery today, so the writing station was clear. Victoria walked over, a piece of parchment laid flat on the table with an ink and quill sitting beside it.

"I'll be over here, sending my letter." Ernest said, pointing over to the group of owls in the next room.

"Alright." Victoria looked down at the parchment… what was she going write? ' _Hope you're feeling better_.' Even though she knew Elise wouldn't be. ' _How was your latest exam?_ ' Probably awful. She groaned, tapping the quill along the parchment creating thin ink splatters.

Victoria slipped her hand into her jacket pocket, taking out a piece of crumpled up parchment and began to flatten it against the table.

' _Hello Dear,_

 _I am just letting you know how everything is so far, and the current situation we are in. I went with Mrs. Brown today to the bank to sign some important papers regarding the house and its belongings. I know this is something you probably don't want to read, but I ask you to take the time to sit down and think about this. I realize you are probably scared, and I can understand that. Though, I need you to be strong right now, and know you won't be left with nothing. I will make sure you have a roof over your head, and food on your plate…'_

"Fucking…" Victoria whispered through clenched teeth as she cleared a tear that escaped past her eyes. This was why she hated reading Elise's letter. They were always full of bad news Victoria couldn't find in herself to read.

'… _I was hoping you could come down for Christmas, and visit me back in Buckinghamshire. I hope to hear back from you soon._

 _Elise'_

Victoria crumpled up the paper once again, stuffing it back in her pocket. She placed the quill reluctantly on the parchment.

' _Elise,_

 _Sorry I haven't written back, it's been a while and I apologize. I've been up to my neck in school work, I also think the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has found an interesting quality in me. I'll be there for Christmas._

 _Victoria'_

She knew it wasn't much… and most of letter consisted of lies, but she folded the parchment anyways and headed off for the owl room. Ernest was petting Belle softly on the head when she arrived beside him.

"Hey, took you long enough. Wrote yourself an essay aye?" Ernest said, moving over as Victoria tied the envelope to Belle's foot.

"Something like that…" Victoria rubbed Belle underneath her beak. "Be safe out there." Belle hooted loudly and flapped her wings outside the owlery.

"Well, we should get going…" Victoria suggested.

The two walked over to the Three Broomsticks across from the owlery, moving past a large group of people standing around by the bar to look for Lavender and Ron.

"Do you see them?" Victoria said, craning her neck over the people standing about.

"Erm… nope." Ernest said doing the same thing.

"Unbelievable…" The two sat down in an empty table by the window. The table was recently used for it had a few Firewhisky glasses nearly empty and liquor spilled on the table top.

"Do you think they slipped out to shag?" Ernest said, grabbing one of the cups and drinking it.

"I don't think so… Ernie! The fuck are you doing?" Victoria yelled out at him, shocked.

"What? It's already here, might as well. Want some?" Ernest said, holding out the drink to Victoria.

"No Ernest. That's gross."

Ernest shrugged his shoulder and continued to drink anyways. "Getting smashed for free."

"Yea? Then you'll be ' _smashed'_ for the meeting later."

"You're right, help me finish these so I don't drink it all." She rolled her eyes.

Victoria stared out the window, resting her chin on her knuckles as she watched the caroler's sing and by-passers drop coins into their bucket. Everybody seemed to be in such a Christmas mood, she wishes she could be the same way… instead now she'd have to see Elise…

"It's funny…"

"What?" Victoria said, turning lazily to Ernest.

"Never thought we'd be sitting in the Three Broomsticks together drinking Firewhisky."

" _You're_ drinking Firewhisky, and we should've been here with two others but apparently they've ditched." Victoria huffed, she didn't really want to come in the first place.

"Yea, but it's still a good time right? I'm here." Victoria looked back at him, catching that annoying wink he always did causing her to look immediately away. Ernest put his hand on her arm gently. "Hey, I know I'm not Harry. I know you wish I was Harry, or rather, that you were with him in general right now… but let me _try_ to be a friend to you?"

Victoria leaned back in her chair crossing her arms. "Alright. What've you got?" She said fully considering it.

* * *

 **XX**

"Okay, this time on the count of three." Ernest said, yelling from across the forest.

"Yea, yea." Victoria yelled back from behind a rock. She cleared her skirt of snow and picked some up from the ground, forming it into a sphere.

"One… Two…" Victoria extended her arm and with all her strength she threw a massive snow ball that directly hit him in the shoulder.

"Hey! I didn't say three, McKinnon!"

"Not quick enough, MacMillan!" She said throwing another snow ball that hit him square in the chest.

She ducked down, grabbing a bunch of snow and packing it into another snow ball; she waited a moment then looked up from the rock and received a snowball in the arm.

"Gotcha!" Ernest said, running from tree to tree.

"Watch yourself, MacMillan." She said running from the rock to a nearby tree, throwing a snow ball but hitting the tree he hid behind.

"So close!"

Victoria peaked from the tree and looked back at Ernie, a snow ball plummeting towards her. She ducked as it nearly skinned the top of her black wavy hair. "You aim like a first year!"

She laughed, as she formed a perfect snow ball, spinning abruptly and throwing it directly in his face. "Oh shit!"

He cleared the snow off his nose and eyes, charging for her. "You've done it now, McKinnon." He yelled as he charged through the snow trying to grab onto her jacket.

"No!" She said, trying to run away, but he had already caught onto her, gripping her arm. The icy sheet underneath her shoes caused her to slide and slip onto a pile of snow.

Ernest held his chest from laughing at her fall, "Fuck, are you okay?" he said, reaching a hand to her. Victoria couldn't help the smile that played across her face.

"I'm fine." She said, getting up from her fallen spot.

"Clumsy, McKinnon. Nothing new from when we were twelve I suppose." He said laughing.

"Fuck off." She grinned.

"Hold up, You're bleeding a bit." He said, looking at her scraped palm.

"It's nothing."

"Nah, here." Ernest held out his wand, and a bright green light emitted from it, completely healing the skin around her scrapes.

"Wow, thanks. Where'd you learn healing magic?" Victoria said, looking at her hand where the scrapes once were.

"I'm pretty good at charms." He said, stuffing his wand back in his jacket. "We should head back, the D.A meeting should be starting soon."

"True, then we can yell at Lavender and Ron for ditching us." Victoria said, climbing the hill towards the castle.

"I don't know about you, but I had a fine time without them." He said grinning down at her.

Victoria matched his smile, "Yea, same. Thanks for the support."

"Anytime my dear." Ernest said, wrapping his arm around Victoria.

She shrugged underneath it, "That's still not okay, though." She said quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Once the two entered inside the castle, they began their journey to the seventh floor. The corridors were mostly quiet with the lack of students and teachers roaming about; maybe that was why Hermione decided to have the meeting during the holiday. It was easy, and most likely the patrolling Slytherin's were at home spending their holiday with their families.

"Learn any new songs on that ol' guitar of yours?" Ernest said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'm learning one, but I haven't been too motivated lately."

"Okay let me guess… it's another Quarrymen song?" He said with a knowing look.

Victoria grinned, "You know me well, huh? But… nope! It isn't."

"Ah, I almost put a bet on it too."

The two turned the corridor to the seventh floor.

"Talk to Hannah lately?"

"Odd question." Ernest said.

"I dunno, starting conversation."

Ernest laughed, "Alright. Well, actually I have."

"Oh?"

"Yep, not in the way you think though. She told me to fuck off."

"What? How does that make any sense? You hadn't even done anything to her."

"Actually," Ernest said scratching the back of his head anxiously. "Hufflepuff sort of won a quidditch game and we threw a small party. Got a bit drunk and I stupidly came on to her."

"Oh, Ern. You just keep getting yourself into trouble."

"You're the only girl who puts up with it really."

"Who says I-"

Victoria stopped abruptly as Lavender and Ron staggered in the middle of the hallway. Lavender's strawberry blonde hair was put up in a bun, and weighing down as it messily loosened itself. Ron's red hair was sticking out on odd ends and both of their cheeks looked flushed.

"Lav?"

Lavender turned around, letting go of Ron's arm. "Oh! Vicki! Hey…" She said nervously.

"Yea? Hey? You fucking ditched us at the Three Broomsticks."

"To shag. I called it!" Ernest shouted.

"Ernie shut up." Victoria said, noticing how embarrassed her best mate looked.

"Are you upset?" Lavender squeaked in a small voice.

Victoria sighed, "No, Lav. We'll talk about it later." She said grinning at her, Lavender smiled excitedly. Victoria hooked her arm with her mates and proceeded to the room of requirement.

Hermione opened the door, letting them inside the room. The room looked the same from last time; large, practice dummies lining the walls, cushions on the floor… and a group of people standing in the middle of the room with Harry sitting on a stool facing them.

"Where've you been Ron?" Hermione asked annoyed. "We've been waiting!"

"We're only like five minutes late." Ron said, fixing his hair.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms. Victoria looked at the two oddly, steering Lavender away so she wouldn't notice Hermione's reaction.

"Everybody's here now, Harry. We can start." Hermione said, dragging Ron to the front of the room.

"Great." Harry said, holding his wand with his two hands out in front of him. "I've decided today we can work on the patronus charm."

The group being to whisper in excitement.

"You already know this one, Vicki." Lavender whispered.

Victoria gave a half-grin. She was able to create a corporeal patronus in her third year with Professor Lupin as her teacher. He gave her a few private lessons, but they had to be short and minimal… he claimed he had other students who needed private lessons as well. One day she had finally produced the patronus form, though never told Lupin about it… he wasn't there when she got back. All his things were packed, and the classroom was just empty.

"…You have to think about your happiest memory, and include that into your patronus- only then will it take form." Harry said, looking over the group. "Everybody create space for each-other."

The large group of people began to disperse as they separated to create space for their patronus charms.

"Hold your wand like so." Harry said, demonstrating his stance. "And say, ' _expecto-patronum'_ … go on now. Try it out."

"Could you help me, V?" Lavender said, holding her wand up in the air.

"Er… I suppose I can." Victoria said reluctantly, remember how last time Harry got upset with her teaching Cormac. "Okay, don't hold your wand in the air like that, tilt it… Dementors don't normally come at you from that angle." Victoria fixed Lavender's arm so it tilted a bit lower. "Now think of your happiest memory…"

"Okay…" Lavender stood there for what seemed like minutes.

"Are you going to try it?" Victoria asked, watching her.

"I'm thinking of a memory!" She said, tilting her head in concentration.

"Think about the sex you just had." Victoria said smirking.

"Oh shut it." Lavender got into stance, twirling her wand between her fingers till she was comfortable. " _Expecto Patronum_!" A bright blue light emitted from her wand, but no patronus was formed. "Fuck. Did I do it wrong?"

"No, you just got to keep practicing."

"How long did it take you?"

"Erm… a few months?"

"Well shit." Lavender said a bit discouraged.

"But you're in fifth year, I was in third. You're more experienced than I was, you know? So maybe it'll come quicker." Victoria said trying to encourage her friend.

"Okay… I'll try again."

Victoria watched Lavender try to produce the patronus charm a few more times, growing a bit weary. She rolled her wand in between her fingers, looking up at the other groups… only a few had their patronus' out… it looked like Luna got to produce a hare patronus, and Hermione an otter… Victoria tried to look past the patronus forms that were jumping around the room, to spot Harry standing beside Neville holding his wand out. She felt like she was a kid again, spying on someone she had feelings for except this was more than 'he is cute' spying. Though he did look cute, his white dress shirt was slipping out of his black pants and his hair was sticking out at odd ends; but what else was new. He never tried to fix his hair, but she sort of liked that. She also loved the small dimples that formed on either side of his smile…

"Vicki." Lavender said shaking Victoria's shoulder.

"Yea Lav?"

"Are you watching?"

"What? OH yea, great job." Victoria said, still watching Harry as he got into stance for Neville.

"I hadn't done anything…" Lavender said raising an eyebrow.

"Ah… sorry Lav." She said turning to her friend and shrugging a shoulder.

"It's fine, how about you show me how you do it?"

"Er, I guess I can…" Victoria got into stance, pointing her wand upwards a bit and began to think about her happiest memory. _The day she first went to Hogwarts… the time she received the picture of her mum… the time she finally mastered her guitar_ … no… none of those. They were happy, but not her happiest. It took her a moment to think about it, but she'd finally thought of one that subconsciously put a smile across her face.

She took a deep breath; it's been a while since she'd done this. " _Expecto… Patronum!"_ A bright blue light emitted from her wand, and with it a silver and blue wisp that formed from the center of the glow, swirling in the air as it formed the shape of her patronus. A pair of legs formed, and with it a pair of ears and a thick tail.

"Wow, Vicki that's beautiful…" Lavender said, looking up at Victoria's patronus.

Everybody began to look up at the few patronus' that were in the sky now. Victoria watched as her dog patronus stood there for a moment, then began to stride over to another patronus form on the other end of the room.

"What's it doing?" Lavender whispered.

"Erm… I don't know?"

"Are you controlling it?"

"I don't think so?" Victoria said looking up at her patronus confused.

The dog walked across the room, passing by a jumping hare and a flying swan to accompany a tall, bright blue stag patronus, eventually sitting right beside it. The two transparent wispy heads turned and looked at each-other. What an odd sight, Victoria thought. She'd never seen her patronus do that before… though she'd never really been around when other's had produced their patronus' either.

Victoria looked down from her dog patronus, and noticed Harry's emerald green eyes gaping at her. She tensed up, she didn't understand why he was looking at her like that. What was so special about a dog and a stag anyways? Though she couldn't shake the feeling it obviously meant something to him… something he would never tell her anyways, it was probably some sort of secret… Victoria lowered her wand, releasing her eyes from Harry as she rubbed her shoulder shyly. Her patronus withered away, and everybody began whispering again, and to make it more awkward, Cormac was giving her a cold stare from the other end of the room.

"Holy fuck, what was that?" Lavender asked bewildered.

"It was nothing."

"Yea right, you know what they say about patronus charms and when they match other's-"

"Don't be ridiculous, Lav. Ours didn't match, they just… sat together." Victoria said, stuffing her wand back in the waist of her skirt.

"No way, there was something more going on there…"

"Just forget about it, Lav. Really."

"Alright, alright. If you say so. You're sassy today." Lavender said raising her eyebrows.

"Sorry."

"That was brilliant mate!" Fred said loudly to Harry across the room.

"Yea Harry, I actually created a fucking patronus!" Ron said, looking at his wand unbelievably.

Victoria glanced over, Harry was standing there just as stiff as she was.

"Oi, guys! Since this is the last D.A meeting till after the holidays…" Fred announced.

"We've decided to throw another little party just to celebrate how fucking amazing our teacher is and this group!" George continued.

The students around the room cheered in excitement. "Tomorrow guys! Same room, same time as last time!"

"Fuck yes, another party. You comin?" Ernest said wrapping his arm around Victoria and Lavender.

"Duh!" Lavender said smiling, "Vicki?"

Victoria lifted Ernest's arm off her shoulder, "I need a drink anyways."

"Woo! We're getting our party animal back." Ernest said, patting Victoria in the back.

Victoria began to walk out of the room of requirement with the rest of the group when she heard Harry's name.

' _don't look… don't turn around…_ ' her inner self was screaming at her, but what did she care; she'd never listened to it. Victoria turned her head to glance over at Harry, who was waving passing students goodbye and talking to Cho Chang. Well, her inner self told her so, and now she just felt disappointed.

"Hey, Cho. Well done today." He said, nodding at her showing a short smile.

"Thanks, Harry. You're a really great teacher. You've made it so easy to learn magic…" Cho grinned, her lips pressed together as she held her hands behind her back, tilting her head as her straight black bangs swept out of her eyes.

"I'm happy you think that, Cho. It's good to see everybody improving."

Ideally, Victoria could imagine herself pushing through whatever was ethical and grabbing Harry by the collar to just plant her lips against his… just so Cho would know he was hers. Though, he wasn't… it's not like he's property of sorts, and Victoria couldn't see herself being _that_ much of an arrogant bitch. She turned on her heel, exiting the room, trying to block out whatever new conversation they were having as she left.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me?" Victoria said, discarding her cigarette out the window.

"Maybeee…" Lavender said giggling.

"C'mon Lav, you know you want to spill." Victoria raised an eyebrow at her mate.

"Okay, yeah you're right I do." Lavender jumped off her bed and crawled onto Victoria's, kneeling down on the bedspread. "We got a hold of some Firewhisky at the pub, courtesy of his older brothers… and we got a bit, oh I don't know…"

"Smashed, as Ernest would call it." Victoria laughed.

"Yea." Lavender bit her lip. "You guys were taking soooo long and we had to be there for the meeting soon anyways, so we left."

"Nice, you just up and left."

"Sorry! Anyways, we were on our way to the seventh floor and I sort of just… jumped on him."

"You jumped on him?"

"Yea, I just… _jumped_ on him." Lavender's cheeks grew rosy. "We sort of knew there was a closet there and well…"

The dormitory door opened up, welcoming Hermione inside. She was dressed in her sleepwear, her frizzy hair puffed out on either side of her shoulders, and her ginger cat curled up in her arms. Lavender's lips shut tightly.

"I'm going to turn this light off." Hermione said, pulling the chain to a lamp in the dormitory, just before getting into her bedspread to sleep.

Victoria laughed silently, holding her lips tightly together; of course Hermione would come in when they were discussing Lavender and Ron…

Lavender lunged into her own bed, jokingly blowing a kiss to Victoria as she threw the covers on herself.

"'Night babe." Lavender said, pulling the chain to her bedside lamp.

Victoria smiled, getting into her own bed and turning off her bedside lamp as well.

* * *

 **XX**

Victoria ducked underneath the trophy case, her eyes scanning the dusty floor and catching a spider crawl into its web. Quickly she looked around the opened pillars of the courtyard… then the goblets standing by the archways… the paintings hanging on the walls…

"I don't see it…" Victoria said, opened a door to a closet to take a peek inside and closing it upon not finding what she was looking for.

"It's got to be here somewhere." Her mate said, looking around the ceiling.

Victoria looked up, noticing a dangling strap hanging from a lantern on the ceiling. Victoria slipped her wand out of her thigh-high socks, swishing it in the air till the satchel levitated and dropped into her hold. "Ah-hah! Found it!" Victoria said, holding up the satchel so her friend could see.

Luna popped out of a cabinet in the hallway… for some reason she felt the need to be inside the cabinet to look for her satchel, when it was easy enough to take a look inside.

"You're the best, V!" Luna said, hurrying out of the cabinet and running to grab her satchel. She unbuttoned it, opening it up and began searching inside. "Ah, everything is still here too! Fantastic!"

"Now, who do you think would have taken your satchel?" Victoria said, putting her wand away.

"Isn't it obvious?" Luna said smiling.

"If you say Nar-"

"Nargles."

Victoria thinned her lips. "Right. Now let's just pretend that Nargles didn't do this… who do you think would have?"

Luna looked at her as if she was being silly, "That's a funny question, but I guess if you want to pretend… I'd say… Eddie Carmichael."

"Carmichael huh?" Victoria narrowed her eyes in thought, _Eddie… Eddie…_ ah, it rang a bell to her. That red headed Ravenclaw who was in fourth year… she'd seen him before. "Mental note taken." She said to herself. "Have you lost anything else, or have we found it all?"

"Nope! Everything seems to be in place now! Thanks a lot for your help!" Luna said giving Victoria a light hug.

"Brilliant, I'm going to have a smoke then. You're going to the party right?"

"I'm not sure… I'm not much into parties. I might just stay in my dorm and fiddle around with my Bubble Blow Booster." She said smiling.

"Alright Luna, whatever suits you. Talk to you later?"

"Okay, bye V."

Victoria waved her off and headed out for the grounds. The cold wind swept through the skin of her thighs that wasn't covered by her stockings, and blowing into her eyes making them a bit watery. She rubbed at her eyes as she walked some ways down the hill, away from the castle. She unfolded her other stocking, taking her pack out and smacking it against the palm of her hand before taking a smoke and lighting it. She hated her bad habits, especially on days like this. Only something as stupid and life threatening as an evening smoke would bring her out to sit in the cold for twenty minutes.

Victoria dug the toes of her shoes into the snow, trying to keep constantly movement to keep her body warm.

She began to wonder if Elise had gotten her letter yet, though it's only been a day- Belle was really good at sending messages right away. Fastest owl she'd ever had…

She started to rub her fingers together and breathe into her hands, for they were turning bright red and becoming numb; she couldn't get herself to stay out any longer, as much as she hated doing it… she threw the unfinished smoke into the snow, stomping on it. As she started to turn around she noticed something catch her eye, something small and fast like a fly. Victoria looked up at the Quidditch stadium and noticed Harry flying about on his firebolt around the field. He was hard to see, but she knew it was him; there was no mistaking those round spectacles for just anyone's.

Victoria looked up, watching him as he flew hastily in circles around the field. She was practically bouncing on her toes as her legs rubbed together for warmth; she shoved her hands in her jacket pocket, her cheeks turning pale for she caught herself standing outside for longer than she had anticipated watching Harry Potter fly in circles. She couldn't tell if she was being pathetic or not, and she'd rather not get the answer to that.

Eventually, Victoria went back inside once it felt as if her toes had nearly fallen off. The first thing she decided to do was go to the common room and defrost by the fire.

Victoria rubbed her hands together, her frigid fingers almost cracking as the fire's heat warmed her body. It almost hurt to be this cold… She grabbed a large golden pillow from the couch and a throw blanket, making camp by the fireplace. She curled up, laying the blanket over her body as she rested her head on the massive pillow. Slowly she began to feel her nose again, then her fingers and toes… She couldn't imagine how the Slytherin's felt having their common room in the cold underground dungeons of Hogwarts.

She shifted the blanket up to her chin, becoming fully relaxed. She watched the fire flames dance around each-other, as the wood slowly burned underneath; it was an odd cherishable moment. She heard the portrait hole open and turned around to see Harry walking inside. He was just as pale as she was standing out in the cold, his hair was stiff and his nose and ears were bright red. Victoria lifted her upper body, letting the blanket fall off her chest as she looked up at him.

"Sorry, I'm sort of hogging it aren't I?" Victoria said, clutching onto the blanket on her lap.

"No, it's fine. I'll just…" Harry said, making his way for the dormitory.

"No, no. Here…" Victoria got up, throwing the pillow and blanket on the couch and stepping out of the way. "You look cold. Actually that's an understatement… sit by the fire, you don't want to get sick."

"Okay. Thanks." Harry made his way to the spot Victoria was just laying at. He took off his spectacles, placing them on the floor beside him as he rubbed his eyes and soaked in the heat from the fire.

Victoria smiled behind him, grabbing the blanket and dangling it beside him. "Here."

Harry slipped his spectacles back on the bridge of his nose, looking up and grabbing the blanket. "Thank you."

"Yea. I'm going to go get ready… for the uh… party." She said giving an awkward grin.

"Okay."

Victoria nodded, walking up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. She closed the door behind her, letting out a deep breath. That was the most she'd said to Harry in a long while…

She plodded over to her closet, opening the two doors and looking around at the clothing she had to offer. She shifted the hangers about in her closet, examining all her tops… skirts… and sweaters. Then she noticed a particular pair of shorts she'd never wore before. She took it out, surveying them. She shrugged; why not? She was going change it up, dress a bit more how Lavender would dress her in.

She slipped on a pair of dark blue shorts with white polka dots and a small bow on the side of the waist, tucking in a light brown sweater, with sheer black tights and black boat shoes. She tied her hair in a messy side braid, letting her bangs fall and frame her face. Slipping her wand in the band of her shorts, she smiled at herself through the full body mirror.

"Holy fuck!" Lavender said, swinging the door open.

"What?" Victoria said looking around as if there was something surprising in the room; though for Lavender there was.

"You look so fucking adorable. I love it!" Victoria figured she would.

"Yea? It's a bit out of my style area, you think it suits me?" Victoria said, looking back at the mirror and turning around to look at her backside.

"Yea it really does! It's still you, too. You love those tights and shoes…" Lavender said, shifting her shirt off her body and switching it with a well-fitting long sleeve top.

"Alright, I guess I'm ready then… is Harry still in the common room?"

"Harry? Hm… nope. Must've left before I got there." Lavender ruffed up her strawberry blonde hair, creating volume through her curls as she smiled at Victoria and opened the dormitory door. "Let's go!" She shrieked excitedly.

Victoria followed her out, and the two set off for the room of requirement. This time they weren't super late, for there were a few students who were on their way to the same party they were heading for. Fred and George stood outside the tapestry this time, letting people inside as they came.

"Lee… Angelina…"

"George." Angelina said, smiling up at him.

"Go on inside." Fred said, opening the door.

Victoria stepped forward as the two walking inside. "Ah, Victoria. Pleasure to see you."

"Pleasure's all mine." Victoria said grinning up at the twins. She'd always liked the Weasely twins, they always put on a happy face and a good mood even during rough times at Hogwarts.

"Come on inside ladies." Fred said opening the door for them.

Victoria stepped inside with Lavender, and _wow_ did this room change its appearance. It was almost odd to remember this room was their D.A meeting room for a while, and now it's back to being a party room for the Weasley's. Though, the room looked different from the party she went to earlier in the year. The room was more relaxed… there was still music playing all around, but there was also couches, chairs… a burning fire for the cold winter, and tables covered in assorted foods and drinks. People were enjoying themselves playing small party games and just conversing rather than dancing and running around playing man-hunt.

"Would you like a drink, Lav?"

"Not right now." She said looking for Ron in the crowd.

"Well I might need one." Victoria said grinning at her friend.

"Of course you will." Lavender patted Victoria's shoulder and jumped on her toes as she noticed Ron across the room. "I see Ron-Ron, meet me over there." Lavender hurried over to the couch he was sitting on.

"Right…just like last time." Victoria walked over to the table that held food and drinks and began to pour herself a large cup of Firewhisky. She took a large gulp out of her drink and walked over to the vacant armchair beside the couch Lavender sat at.

"So what's happening over here?" Victoria asked, taking another sip of her drink.

"It's a question game." Seamus said, leaning over with his cup by his lips.

"Question game?"

"Right, we go around asking questions to anybody… and the person responding has to answer fast, no hesitation or they have to drink." Dean Thomas said.

"Ah sounds like a dangerous game to play." Victoria said quirking an eyebrow and taking a sip out of her cup.

"You in?" Ron asked.

"I'm in." Victoria grinned.

"Oi, Harry!" Ron called out, gesturing his mate over to group of people. "Come join us."

Harry walked over to the group, a cup in his hand barely filled with Firewhisky. "Sure, mate." He sat at the end of the couch beside Ron, just feet from Victoria. She tipped her head back, _of course._ Lavender whispered something to Ron, looking over at Victoria and Harry, him nodding in response. Victoria narrowed her eyes at her, mouthing the words ' _What?'_ though Lavender shrugged it off.

"Brilliant, we've got loads of people… I'll start." Seamus said taking a sip of his drink. "Okay uhm… Katie… did you shag Thomas Paley?"

"Seamus!" Angelina said.

Seamus laughed, "What? Starting it off interesting. Yes or no Katie?"

Katie shrugged a shoulder as if it wasn't that big of a deal to admit, "Yes."

"I knew it!" Dean said turning to Seamus and holding out his hand, "10 knuts my dude."

Victoria raised her eyebrows, laughing… till she noticed the pained look on Cormac's face.

Seamus groaned reaching into his pants pocket and shuffling out 10 knuts to put into Dean's hand. "Katie's turn then." Seamus said.

Katie gave him a nasty look about the exchange of money he just made. "Alright, MacMillan… how's the sex life?"

Ernest raised his eyebrow, "Yes."

"I knew it. Hanna right?" Katie said nodding.

"We ask one question each, Ms. Bell." Ernest pointed out.

Victoria could feel Cormac's eyes on her; he was standing behind the armchair Seamus was sitting in, looking down the length of her legs giving one of those cocky smiles he always had with her. She tried to not pay attention to it, nonchalantly sipping at her drink… She found it bit weird he still looked at her like that when he kissed her the way he did… she scrunched up her face thinking about it.

Ernest cleared his throat, "Okay… Ron, have you ever hexed a teacher?"

"No?" Ron said confused. "Why would I hex a teacher?" He laughed at how ridiculous that sounded. "I think I'd be expelled, mate… alright…" Victoria noticed Ron glance over at Lavender then turn to Harry. "Okay, Harry… Do you have feelings for anybody in particular?"

Victoria lowered the cup from her lips, glancing over at Ron and Harry. Harry raked his fingers through his hair, "Yea. Yes." He said more confidently the second time.

Victoria looked at him, though she could only see the side of his face… and Cormac, he was still looking at her... Why did things have to get awkward. Harry looked up at Cormac, Victoria could see the side of Harry's jaw clench a bit before he spoke.

"McLaggen."

 _Here we go._ Victoria downed her drink and refilled it with the Firewhisky on the table. She knew where this was going, and she was going to prepare for it by the way she planned to… drinking. Lavender looked at her, "Slow down, you'll fucking pass out." She whispered over Harry's voice. _Well, technically she was hoping that'd happen._

"Potter." Cormac said, drifting his eyes away from Victoria to meet Harry's.

"Are you trying to get with someone… who is in our D.A group?"

' _Just drink…'_ Victoria thought to herself.

Cormac looked around, "I suppose I am, Potter." He said quite disrespectfully.

Victoria tilted the cup up to her lips, till she felt Lavender's hand on her arm. "Okay, let's break from the game for a moment."

Victoria put down her cup and gave one last glance at Harry who wouldn't release his black gaze at Cormac. Lavender pulled her aside, offering a chair for Victoria to sit in.

"Vicki, what the fuck, are you trying to poison yourself?" Lavender said, bending down to meet Victoria's gray eyes.

"Sorry… I just…"

"Have a drinking problem?" She said raising her eyebrows.

Victoria groaned, "No I'm… _completely… utterly… absolutely_ … fine, Lav."

"You're drunk." Lavender said, placing a hand over her forehead. "Maybe we should get you back…"

"No Lav, seriously. I'm fine. Just loosen up, have a good time. It's the holidays!" Victoria said smiling… though her inner self was still extremely anxious over the entire Harry and Cormac situation. "Let's just get back to the game?"

Lavender paused, looking at her considering all the options. "Fine. Holy fuck, if you pass out… I'm kicking your bony ass when you wake up."

"I'm all good, you know me… I can handle my drinks." Victoria walked casually back to her armchair, lunging down on the cushions. Lavender sat back in her spot next to Ron, eyeing Victoria more attentively.

"Alright! Who's next?" Victoria shouted; Harry glanced over at her, with a concerned look on his face.

"Cool, Lavender… Skinny dipped in the great lake?" Ernest asked, smirking.

"Bugger off, of course not." Lavender said. "Okay, Victoria."

Victoria looked up, smiling dreamily at her friend. She didn't know where her head was, but at least she wasn't as anxious about Harry anymore, now that the alcohol was kicking in. _'Just as planned?'_

"Do you have feelings for anybody in particular?" Lavender said, quirking an eyebrow as she looked between Victoria and Ron.

Victoria nodded, _of course_. She'd only been thinking about Harry Potter for days… weeks… hell even months! Her eyes brightened as her cheeks flushed, more so from the Firewhisky. "Oh yes… strong feelings too. Like I couldn't even describe to you, how strong I feel these feelings." Victoria kept nodding and Lavender smiled giving Ron a look as if she got more than she asked for.

"You are plastered." Seamus said laughing.

"Hey, cheers to that. Merry fucking Christmas." Dean said, raising his cup gaining everybody else's cheers.

Cormac clenched at his cup, his fingers digging into the plastic as he gave her a cold stare. " _Victoria_."

Victoria thinned out her lips, looking up at Cormac. "Hello."

"Did you kiss more than _one_ guy this semester?"

Victoria stared up at him blankly. _Her inner self was crying, she was caught… she couldn't even look Harry in the eye, and there he was… staring right at her waiting for an answer._ Victoria grabbed the cup from the table, tipping it to her lips. Technically she didn't kiss him, he kissed her; but for some reason she felt a bit at fault since Harry obviously despised the guy.

Lavender widened her eyes, and Harry's jaw went slack. She didn't even care anymore, she'd drink so much this evening, the Firewhisky was beginning to lose its taste.

"Ah. I see." Cormac said, glaring down at Harry.

Harry stood up, "I swea-"

"Harry!"

Victoria peeked from the top of her cup, noticing Cho Chang walking over to Harry.

Harry looked over at her, "Could you show my friend the patronus you summoned? She doesn't believe me, because she wasn't here last meeting."

Harry took a deep breath, "Yea." He said, as if he was glad there was something else to do than to sit there any longer in the presence of Cormac.

"Alright… Angelina how bout you go." Seamus said.

Victoria drowned out the voices of everybody around her, her glazed eyes stayed attached to Harry as he walked over to Marietta Edgecombe. He was swishing his wand till a patronus appeared from the tip; his stag. She smiled, it was so stupid but she smiled. She could feel her stomach coiling; she knew this was her fault. Maybe if she just let Harry have his secrets, none of this would have happened. She'd still be curled up in his arms, feeling the touch his lips as the cold rims of his spectacles danced on her face. Cho sprang up, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck, his hands placed on her cinched waist dress.

Victoria took a deep breath, finalizing the decision to get up, nearly stumbling out of the room as Harry watched her leave. She walked down the hallway and opened the door to the girl's bathroom, making her way to the sink and resting both hands on either side of the round basin. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were slightly red, her cheeks were flushed, but she was able to keep a head on her shoulders. She knew where she was, she understood what was happening… she wasn't a total mess tonight. She turned on the faucet, splashing some cold water in her face before heading out the door.

She wiped a fallen tear from the side of her face with her sweater sleeve before taking off her shoes and leaning against the closet door closing her eyes; probably the same closet she had caught Lavender and Ron at previously. She laughed at the thought. Maybe those two were working out better than she'd thought they would.

"Hey…"

Victoria didn't want to open her eyes, but she did… and the person standing in front of her wasn't someone she wanted to see right now.

"Cormac."

"I just wanted to say… I'm ugh… sorry for what happened." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Victoria shrugged, "It's whatever. Tonight was pretty hopeless anyways."

"You believe that?"

"Yea. Only reason why I came was because I needed a drink… look at me I've had one too many." She said laughing at herself.

"Still look good though." He said grinning.

"Thanks." She chuckled.

"So… I erm… just wanted to apologize for what happened… with the kiss and all." Cormac said.

"Ah… don't worry about it really… it's not a big deal, not like it matters much anymore anyways."

"Oh, Why's that?" He said gazing at her.

Victoria gave a half grin, her eyes lowering to her black boat shoes in her hands, "Harry and Cho might have a thing… I don't know for certain, but it seems like it."

"I can see that. Harry always had some sort of crush on Cho. Maybe now that you two have broken up, she noticed the door was open." Cormac shrugged his shoulder, stepping forward.

"You think? I suppose that's my fault… I was unreasonable to him…" Victoria's eyes began to tear up again.

Cormac wrapped his fingers around her wrist looking down at her, "No, it wasn't your fault. It's his loss. If he wants Cho, then that's just a step down for him… You can do better than that."

Victoria wiped her sleeve under her eye, grinning up at him. "Thanks…"

"Yea…" He said lightly, brushing his thumb against the surface of her cheek, clearing away a tear. She looked up at him, it was almost the same as looking up into the man she'd bump into earlier in the year. She noticed all the same aspects, someone who was helping her, someone with straight perfect teeth, short blonde hair and green eyes. Cormac leaned in, and she felt the same feeling she had the last time his lips touched hers; except she didn't step back. Her inner self was pleading for her to stop, to let go, to run now but she couldn't. She froze at her spot, kissing Cormac McLaggen back as she tasted the rough bitter taste of alcohol between their lips.

Cormac brushed his hands past her waist to the closer door behind them. To Victoria's surprise, it swung open and she stumbled inside, her back reaching the wall of the closet. She looked up at him, her widened eyes met his lustful ones as he closed the door behind them and pressed himself against her. She leaned against the back wall, her hands gripping onto the shelf behind her as she stood there like a deer in headlights. Everything was happening too fast for her to process, she tried to understand the situation but it was hard with Cormac's body pressed against hers. His fingers trailed the sides of her legs, to the hem of her sweater. She felt the cold tip of his fingers brushed against her stomach and tug at the button of her dark blue shorts. Victoria lifted her hands, placing them on his chest and extending her arms out, releasing his lips from hers.

"What is it?"

"Stop."

"Stop?" He said, looking at her blankly.

"Yea. I don't… I don't think this is right."

"Right? Of course it's right, you're just being silly." He said, tilting his head so his lips pressed against her neck.

Victoria shrugged away, " _No_. I'm not. I don't want to do this with you, Cormac."

Cormac clenched his jaw, "With _me_?" He ran his fingers through his blonde wavy hair, his eyes sending a message to Victoria's that caused her heart to kick up speed. "So… you'll let _Harry Potter_ do this to you, but not _me_?" He said scornfully saying Harry's name.

"What?"

"I finally get something he doesn't, someone he wants, someone he lost and you're still thinking of him?"

Victoria's jaw unhinged, she could feel her insides shaking as he yelled at her.

" _Why_?"

She looked at him, parting her lips but not daring to speak.

"Why won't you answer!" He yelled.

"Uhm…" She could feel her voice shake, she had no idea what to say, though she thought in her mind how fucking crazy, jealous, and obsessive he was being.

He relaxed his shoulders, taking a step forward; a step too close for her liking. "It's fine. You'll forget about him when you're with me. I promise."

"No… Cormac _seriously_ , let me out." Victoria said, pushing on his chest but he had grabbed her wrists. "Let go of me! _Stop touching me_." She tried to shift to each corner of the closet but it was no use… she took a deep breath, she had no idea what to do… she instead closed her eyes and just thought of-

"Harry?"

Victoria opened her eyes, and saw that Harry opened the closet door and ripped Cormac away from her. She froze against the wall, as she watched Cormac fall to the ground and Harry jump on top of him. It was like she couldn't breathe, her body refused to move and she just watched at Harry retracted his arm, connecting his fist to Cormac too many times to count. She cupped her hands over her mouth, she was utterly shocked. It wasn't till she noticed Cormac had stopped squirming and the blood that began to pool around the two that she lunged forward grabbing onto Harry's arms.

" _Harry! STOP!"_ She used all her strength to pull him off Cormac; she pleaded for him to stop, and after a while he finally did. Harry stumbled back, looking down at Cormac with an incensed look. His fists were clenched by his side, as he ground up his jaw. Victoria looked down, Cormac was knocked out cold, blood pooling out of his mouth and nose. She began to cry as she looked back at Harry, blood all over his hands and face, she never felt so terrified… so distressed.

She placed her hands on either side of Harry's face, trying to hold back the tears that had already begun streaming down her cheeks. " _Holy fuck_ … Harry…I…"

Harry placed his hand on the side of her face, looking into her gray eyes with his emerald green ones. "I love you, Victoria. I fucked up, this is my fault. All of this is my fault. I'm so sorry…"

Victoria jumped forward, roughly placing her lips on his. It was everything she wanted to hear, and everything she wanted to say. "I love you too, Harry Potter."

"What the fuck!?"

Victoria turned her head and noticed Lavender, Ron, and the Weasely twins standing just before Cormac's knocked out body.

"Someone better fucking explain." Lavender said, stepping around Cormac. "Holy fuck, _what happened_. Vicki, why are you crying?"

"Lav…" Ron said, nodding down towards Cormac and looking at Harry.

"No." She said disbelievingly. "Fuck, this is my fault. I knew I should've brought you back to the dorms. I knew something would go wrong…"

"It's not your fault, it's mine." Victoria said, wiping the blood Harry smudged on her face with the back of her hand.

"No, McKinnon… it's his." Fred said, looking down at Cormac.

George bent down, analyzing Cormac closely. "Yea, always knew he was out of place."

"Harry always knew." Ron added, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Should've seen the two at the party, going at it during the drinking game."

"Hush Ron! This is serious… he hurt Victoria!" Lavender exasperated.

"No, I'm fine Lav. He didn't… he didn't do anything." Victoria said, self-consciously crossing her arms over her chest.

"He didn't? Thank fucking Merlin…. Still though, he tried… he's getting his ass beat next time he wakes up."

"Wakes up from getting his ass beat?" Fred laughed. "Looks like Harry did a number on him already, Brown."

"Well… I didn't get a turn to swing so that'll be his surprise Christmas present." She said huffing.

"With how much I love this whole image here…" George said, gesturing his hands between Cormac's unconscious body, Harry's superhero looks and Victoria's relieved face. "We should bring him to the hospital wing."

"What the bloody hell happened?" Ernest said running up to the scene.

Victoria slapped a hand to her forehead. _Great… more people…_

"Holy hell, who beat the sense out of this twat?" Ernest said looking around.

"Harry." Ron said.

"Damn Harry, I know now not to mess with _you_." Ernest said, his laugh fading as he realized how true that statement was by looking down at Cormac. "Here, I can heal him up a bit."

"Do we have to?" Lavender pouted.

"Yea. Don't want to get in too much trouble…" Ernest said, bending down and waving his wand at Cormac's injuries.

"Trouble? He tried to take advantage of Vicki while she was intoxicated!" Lavender said throwing her arms out.

"Yea, but there is no proof of that… and unfortunately his connections are much more a concern than Victoria's. No offense, Vic… but he has connections with the Ministry and the Minister himself." Ernest said, looking back down as his wand illuminated a green light and repaired his injuries.

"It's fine. Nothing happened, and Harry was there…" She said looking up at him; he couldn't shake off that worried look he had for her.

"Can you clean up the blood?" Fred said, stepping back.

"Yea one moment…" Ernest said as he finished healing the inside of Cormac's mouth. "Can't fix the chipped tooth."

"Good!" George said laughing.

Ernest took a step back, clearing the blood around Cormac till all that was left was an unconscious student who probably passed out from being too drunk for all anybody could tell. "There."

"You two should get cleaned up… and rest." Lavender said before giving Victoria a tight hug around her neck. "Obviously you're in safe hands now… I'll be up in a bit after we do something with Cormac." Lavender said tucking a strand of Victoria's black hair behind her ear.

"Okay. Thanks, Lav. Thanks to you all really…" She said smiling up at the group.

"Hey, we'll always be on your side, McKinnon." Fred said smiling.

* * *

 **XX**

Victoria sat at the edge of the tub beside Harry in the Prefects bathroom. Their legs were inside the warm water of the tub as Victoria dipped a cloth inside it, and began to clean the areas of Harry's face that blood splattered on.

"Thanks to Hermione for letting us use the Prefect bathroom, huh?" Victoria said, rubbing the cloth lightly over the side of his jaw.

Harry placed a hand over her wrist, seizing her from movement. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking sincerely into her eyes.

"Yea… I'm fine."

"You always say that. You always say you're fine. I want to know how you really feel. I want to help you. I want to… fix things."

"Harry…"

"Please. I meant it when I told you I love you, and I'm not trying to lose you again…"

Victoria sighed, dropping the wet cloth in her lap. "Okay, I was scared. Terrified. Humiliated. I got so fed up with you keeping things from me. It felt like I wasn't good enough to know parts of your life that mean something to you, because obviously they mean a lot if you're keeping them as secrets. I made a promise to you I'd be by your side, that I'd support you in anything you do… then you just push me away when I finally get to prove that to you. I got so jealous about you and Cho that I just… I don't know… I knew you had a thing for her in the past, and I thought you guys may have tried it out since we broke up. She's always hugging you, and talking to you. Then Cormac came along and he told me you guys were a thing, then we kissed and you already know the rest-"

"Victoria." Victoria stopped her rambling, she was nearly out of breath. "I won't lie to you… I did have a thing for Cho back in the day… but that was before I met you. I don't like Cho now, how can I when I _love_ you? I didn't mean to push you away… I just didn't want to see you get hurt… but it looks like even when I try to prevent that, it happens anyways."

Victoria gave a half-grin and began to clear the blood off his neck. "Victoria…"

"Harry?"

"I'll uhm… I'll try to be more honest."

"Honest?" She said, finishing up on his neck and traveling back to the side of his face.

"Yea. I'll uhm… I'll open up…"

"Is that what you want?"

"It's what I want." Victoria smiled, dropping the cloth in her lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately on the lips. She missed this, she missed him so much.

"Do you mind if I get in?" Victoria said, standing up from her spot. "I want to scrub where he touched me to be honest."

Harry widened his eyes. "No, not like that… just my stomach."

"That didn't make it much better; but better than what I thought I guess." He said raking his fingers through his hair.

Victoria slipped her sweater off and unbuttoned her dark blue shorts that fell around her ankles. She walked into the tub from its stairs in her bra and underwear, allowing the water to reach just at her chest.

"Join me?" She said grinning up at him.

Harry stood up, undressing to his boxers and stepping into the bath tub with her. He walked slowly in the water, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close till she could feel his chest against hers. He kissed the length of her neck softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. She could feel the sharp edge of his spectacles scratched a long her skin as he trailed down her neck, stopping by her shoulders.

"Harry?"

"Yea?"

"Not now… but later… will you uhm… would you mind telling me what happened with our patronus' at the last D.A meeting?"

Harry looked up at her, "Of course."

She smiled, "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too." He said, smiling amiably down at her as he rested his forehead against hers.

* * *

 **A/N:** **_Hope you guys enjoy! Review and let me know your thoughts, I always love reading them!_**

 ** _Thank you so much to all those who Review / Support this story. I very much appreciate every one of you!_**


	15. Chapter 15: Leaving Town For Sure

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, J.K Rowling is author

Chapter 15: Leaving Town For Sure

* * *

Victoria shifted herself awake upon hearing a loud thumping noise in the background. She refused to open her eyes and tried to just fall back asleep, but a new thumping noise was heard again. She lifted her head off Harry's chest, confused about what was going on. Rubbing her eyes, and sitting herself up she looked around and noticed Harry lying beside her, and the curtains of the bed drawn around them. She reached out, slipping her fingers between the maroon curtains and peeking through them. Her cheeks flushed upon noticing a few boys standing awake, getting undressed for their afternoon routines.

Victoria quickly sat back in the bed; she didn't mean to fall asleep last night in the boy's dormitory… All they were doing was relaxing and talking. She wasn't sure how much trouble she'd be in if a bunch of guys in this dorm that she didn't know too well saw her here.

She began rolling Harry awake; " _Harry! Pst, hey! Wake up!"_

Upon opening his eyes, he immediately sat up in an urgent response to her waking him up. "What is it, what's happened?" His eyes were half open, but his wand was already out. She grinned at the look of it; his weary eyes, messy hair, and wand pointing out at nothing but the bed curtains.

"Nothing's happened! I just… stayed too late." She whispered. "They're all like undressing out there."

Harry looked at her blankly for a moment, then laughed putting his wand away. "Not checking them out are you?" He said jokingly.

"Why check them out when I have you to look at?" She said putting a hand on his bare chest and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Harry looked through the curtains out onto the boy's dormitory. "They're all showering, so you're good. Only Ron and Neville are sleeping now… and Neville sleeps all day." He laughed.

"Yea? Okay." Victoria got up stretching before Harry handed her those dark blue shorts she wore to the party.

"Want to do something today?" She asked, slipping her shorts up her thighs.

Harry grabbed his round spectacles and placed them on his nose, "Sure, what were you thinking?"

"Hm… I don't know… something interesting?"

Harry pondered for a moment, then he smiled up at her. "I've got an idea, but you'll have to wait to find out what it is."

"Oh? Well that's fun can I at least guess?"

"Sure you can."

"Would you tell me if I got it right?"

"You would never get it right." He said laughing.

Victoria crossed her arms, "Alright, we'll see." She leaned down giving Harry a kiss on the lips when he began to throw his bedcovers off himself. She looked down, quirking an eyebrow at him as he stood up and stretched out his arms.

"What? I can't help it, it's a guy thing." He said smirking.

"Who said I wanted it to be helped?"

"Don't talk like that if you're going to just leave me, McKinnon." He said watching her tip toe towards the door.

Victoria smiled, waving goodbye with the length of her fingers in a playful manner before she slowly opened the door and hurried over to the girl's dormitory. She began walking to the showers when someone swung open the door to greet her.

"Vicki! Where have you been all night… and this morning?" Lavender said, stepping out of the bathroom with a purple towel wrapped around her body and her long wet blonde hair weighing down behind her.

"I uhm… slept over next door." She said biting her lip.

Lavender nodded as if that made sense, "Ah, I shoulda known. No one caught you right?"

"Nah. I slipped out. Double O 7 style." Victoria joked.

"You and your muggle things."

Victoria grinned, pushing open the bathroom door and starting her morning routine; ending at the note of getting dressed, excited for where Harry was going to bring her.

She wiggled into a pair of skinny dark washed jeans, the same pair Lavender let her use when she went on her first date with Harry to Hogsmeade. She wrapped a skinny brown belt around it and tucked in a simple gray shirt.

"I see you like the jeans, now?" Lavender said smiling up at Victoria who was slipping on some oxford shoes.

"I still think they're restricting… but it's bloody cold out there so might as well be practical." She chuckled.

"Where are you going anyways?"

"On an adventure!" Victoria said exaggeratedly as she grabbed her pack and slipped on her jacket.

"Sounds magical, does it involve your boyfriend?" Victoria grinned knowingly at her mate. "No drinking today, though. Got it?" Lavender said seriously.

"Trust me, I'm all alcohol-out for a while. Also… what did you guys do with Cormac when we left?"

"George and Ernest brought him to the Hospital wing. Told the nurse he passed out from drinking too much butterbeer in celebrating the Holiday."

"Did he ugh… did he wake up?"

"Probably at some point. At least he won't ever forget what he'd done… that chipped tooth is one of his two front teeth." Lavender laughed. "Mr. Perfect Smile is no more I guess."

"Hm…" Victoria looked down, fiddling with the strap on her bag.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to make sure he isn't around us when we class transition?"

"No, no. It's fine. I'm going to go; Harry is probably waiting for me." Victoria said walking towards the dormitory door.

"Alright, love. Be safe, no drinking, don't get pregnant."

"Dear Merlin… Thanks mum!" Victoria said blowing a kiss jokingly to Lavender.

Victoria descended the steps to the dormitory, and saw Harry talking to Ron in the common room. She jumped from behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Ready?" She said excitedly.

"Hey! Yea, sure." Harry said taking her hand; he looked back at Ron, "So just make sure he gets the letter, then don't let Hedwig out again. She's need a break."

"Right mate, I got you." Ron said, waving the letting in front of him that had the letter 'S' on the front.

"Cool, see you later then. Let's go." Harry said, walking her out of the portrait hole and down the stairs.

"So what letter were you sending, if you don't mind me asking?" Victoria said slipping her fingers In between his.

Harry looked down at her, "It's a letter to Professor Lupin."

"It had an 'S' on it?" She said confused.

"Right, it's about my dog Snuffles. Got to make sure he's been well."

Victoria looked up at him grinning. She was happy he told her. "So where are we going, Mr. Potter?" She said as they descended to the third floor and began to walk down a corridor.

"You will see." He said laughing.

They descended a staircase and turned down a corridor where they stopped in front of a door with two armored knights beside it, and a statue of a one-eyed witch hunched over in the corner of the stairwell. "So… is this it?" Victoria said looking around confused. "Is it inside this door?" She pointed to the door between the two knights in golden plate armor.

"Nope, you'll see." Harry moved behind the one-eyed witch statue, and began to push it from behind.

"The fuck are you doing, Harry?" She said looking around to make sure no one was coming.

Harry pushed the statue, till the hunk of rock scraped along the floors. "There we go." He said taking a deep breath.

"You… pushed a statue?" Victoria raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to show off how strong you are to me? Because trust me, I already know that." She said thinking about him girlishly without a shirt on.

"No," He smirked, "Come over here though."

Victoria walked over to him, and widened her eyes in surprise when she saw a hole in the ground. "Holy shit, did you make this?"

"Definitely not."

"How did you know about it, who told you?" She said looking down in the hole.

Harry smiled as he took out his Marauders Map from his back pocket and waved it in front of her. "They did."

"Holy shit, your dad and his mates found this? I'm impressed." She said astonished

"Oh yea. They did plenty of adventuring." He said laughing. "Alright, I'll go first." He crouched down, dangling his legs inside the hole then dropped down. "Okay, your turn. I've got you." He said, his voice echoing along the hole.

Victoria squeezed behind the statue, dropping down the hole as Harry ensured her a safe landing. She looked around, but there wasn't much to see… it was completely dark.

"It feels like I'm blind in here."

Harry swished his wand till a bright light illuminated around the tip, revealing a narrow tunnel that seemed to go on forever from their stand point.

"Holy shit… where does this lead?"

"Hogsmeade." He said starting the walk down the tunnel.

"Hogsmeade? Why would someone go to Hogsmeade through a tunnel?"

"Trust me, it's become a great use to me in the past years." He put the tip of his illuminated wand to the map. " _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_ The Marauders Map now filled itself with content covered in black ink, cursive writings and Hogwarts passageways. "So we're here…" Harry said pointing at the place they were at in the tunnel. "And we'll end up here." He said pointing at Honeydukes.

"Interesting." She said looking down at the map and then the tunnel before her.

"So, now that we're in a dark tunnel that will take us a while to get to Honeydukes, what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked curiously.

"Hm… doing anything in particular for Christmas?" Victoria asked, shuffling her shoes in the dirt.

"Most likely not. I normally just stay in the castle."

"Don't want to go back to Surrey?" She already knew that answer.

"Definitely not. It's not like they want me there either."

"I want to meet this family of yours." Victoria said interestingly.

"Er… trust me… you really don't."

"I do though! Could I meet them off the express?" She nudged his side, "I've dealt with muggles before, I live near a village full of them."

"They're not like your average muggle though, like… they think we're freaks and our world is silly." Harry said rolling his eyes.

" _Their_ world is silly. They've got people hanging from buildings just to clean windows… when I can just flick my wand and finish the job in a second." She said raising her eyebrows; Harry just smiled down at her amusingly.

"What about you, anything you're doing for Christmas?"

Victoria bit her lip, "Well… Elise sent a letter asking me to come over."

"That should be good, don't you want to spend time with her?"

She shrugged, "Not necessarily. It's not that I don't love her… because I do… I just don't want to see her so weak, and fragile. It's like she's a time bomb ready to go off, and I don't want to witness that."

Harry extended his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "I know. Though, I honestly think you will regret it if you don't go."

Victoria groaned, "You're going to try to convince me aren't you?"

"No. I'm just letting you know; you might regret your decision… If you truly don't want to go though, then that's up to you."

"I'll think about it…" The two continued walking for what felt like half an hour before Harry stopped at the end of the tunnel, looking skyward.

"This is it." He said, reaching up and pushing on the ceiling of the tunnel. A small door opened up and light began to seep inside the hole. "One moment." He said as he climbed up the hole. "All clear, take my hand."

Victoria reached up, grabbing onto Harry's hand and lifting up out of the hole. "This is Honeydukes?" She said looking around. They were in a small room with shelves stocked of candy, and barrels stacked on top of each-other.

"It's the storage room, we can go through up those stairs… or this back door here." Harry said pointing to the back door behind them.

Victoria went for the stairs, slowly climbing her way to the top as the stairs beneath her creaked. "Imagine if I opened this door and the owner was behind it. How much trouble would I be in?" She joked, reaching a hand for the knob.

"Honeydukes is normally busy so no one would think we came out from here." Harry noted. Victoria opened the door quietly, peeking through and looked around. It was absolutely… oddly… quiet and empty. She shut the door, "It's _completely_ empty."

Harry looked at her confused, "What?"

"Yea… Like no owner or anything. The lights are even off."

Harry shook his head, "Impossible, it's a weekend."

Victoria shrugged, "Come look." She opened the door wide and stepped inside the shop with Harry following closely behind. The store was completely empty and dark, though the light from the afternoon sky illuminated the inside by the large windows at the front of the shop. They walked around the counter, looking around. Everything seemed to be in place… the candy jars were perfectly aligned, the register was closed, nothing was broken or misplaced and oddly enough there was a 'closed' sign on the shop.

Harry began to walk around in the other room as Victoria stood by the window, looking out at the Hogsmeade village.

"This is weird, Harry." She shouted.

"That Honeydukes is closed?" His voiced echoed as he traveled around the shop.

"No…" Victoria leaned her forehead up against the glass, her hands pressed against the window as she surveyed the village. It seemed like every shop was closed, dark, and nobody was walking the streets. "…That Hogsmeade is closed."

"What?"

"Harry… I don't know about this." She said looking at the Christmas tree that was in the center of the village. Suddenly a figure emerged from behind the tree. His long black cloak trailing behind as it dragged along the snowy ground. Victoria squinted her eyes, trying to make out the figure as best as she could. Then another showed up… and out of nowhere, as if apparated, another showed up. "I see some people, Harry. They're…" She began rubbing her hand against the window to clear the fog from the cold air, "They're wearing… masks?"

Harry ran up behind her, pulling at her arm so she would duck down. "Holy shit, what are you doing?" She said startled.

He placed a finger to his lips, "Quiet." Victoria watched as he craned his neck to look out the window, slowly grabbing his wand from the waist band of his jeans.

"Harry, what is it?" She whispered anxiously.

"They're coming, head for the stairs." He said urgently.

"Why?"

"Do as I say." He said pulling her arm so she would follow.

Victoria crouched down and hurried over for the wooden stairs that ascended to the second floor of Honeydukes. Slowly they made their way up to the second floor, sitting at the top of the stairs as they listened to the door creak open and the bell ring upon arrival.

"What's ha-"

Harry placed his hand over her mouth, shaking his head for her to not talk. They looked down between the bars of the wooden staircase, getting a visual of the second room of the store that was filled with shelves of candy of all types.

Two figures in their black cloaks and sparkling gray masks appeared in their view. One strode over to the back door of the shop, opening it and looking around outside before shutting it again.

"No-one is here, Crabbe." One man said.

Victoria widened her eyes and looked at Harry surprised.

"I know I saw someone, right through the window."

"You're just imagining things. It wouldn't be the first time." The man scoffed.

"Watch yourself Goyle, don't insult me."

"Don't make me laugh; You're a good reason we've had that Potter boy slip out of our hands before." Goyle said brushing past Crabbe and taking his wand out, muttering "Foolish" under his breath.

"Let's just finish our task. He hates waiting." Crabbe said, pointing his wand at the shelves along the wall. A bright red light illuminated from his wand and the shelves began to topple over, and glass began to shatter.

They could hear the loud disturbance from the top floor, sitting at the edge of the stairs frozen, afraid to make any sort of sound. They waited for what felt like forever, which was really a few minutes till the sounds of the disturbance suddenly came to a halt. It was dead silent; not another sound of shattering glass, or footsteps, other than their heavy breaths.

"Is it safe?" Victoria whispered, releasing her grip she hadn't realized she kept on Harry's arm.

"I think so." Harry descended the stairs slowly and looked over the banister. "Yea… they're gone."

Victoria followed him down the stairs, and noticed the shop was completely destroyed. Everything was broken from picture frames, ceiling lights, even the front window shops and the door was ripped off its hinges letting in the cold winter air.

"Holy fuck, Harry. I don't even have words for this right now." She began stepping over the broken glass making her way to the shattered front store windows. "Nearly all the stores are destroyed now…" She said looking out the broken window as most of the stores showed signs of a violent disturbance.

"We should see Dumbledore about this." Harry suggested.

"Is he even around? I've barely seen him all year…"

"Then we'll ask McGonagall… She'll know where he is." He suggested, walking back towards the storage room door.

"Harry… who were those people? Were they Death Eaters?"

"Yea, they were."

Victoria followed him down the storage room stairs to the hole they left unclosed. "What were they doing here?"

"I don't know." He looked up at her, "And that was an honest answer."

They jumped down the hole and closed the trap door.

Victoria had never seen a Death Eater before… of course she'd heard of them, and she knew what they did to her mum and the rest of her family, but to be so close to someone who could have potentially been the culprit of her mother's death was unnerving.

* * *

 **XX**

Harry pushed the one-eyed witch statue back in place and the two hurried off for Professor McGonagall's office. Victoria stood behind him as he knocked repeatedly on her door. The handle began to turn slowly and Professor McGonagall appeared at the doorway. "Mr. Potter? Ms. McKinnon? To what do I owe the pleasure?" She said stepping out of the doorway and wrapping herself with her long velvet green robe.

"We've got to talk to you Professor." Victoria said nervously. "It's uhm… about Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade? Dear… you can't go to Hogsmeade… We've closed to carriages this morning."

"Closed them? Why?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore's orders." She said, looking worriedly at the two. "What's happened?"

"Is Dumbledore around?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Potter… he's away on business. He should be back by the time the holiday ends."

"Well… we-"

"Thank you, Professor. That's all we were wondering about." Harry interrupted her, smiling.

"Sorry?" Professor McGonagall looked between the two, almost as befuddled as Victoria was but she tried to keep a straight face.

"We've got to get going now." Harry said, grabbing onto Victoria's wrist. "Thank you again, Professor."

Victoria looked back as she walked away with Harry, waving off Professor McGonagall.

"Harry… slow down." The two turned the corridor and stopped; he began to look around to make sure no one was around. "What's going on? Why didn't you tell her what we saw?"

"Because I have an idea on what is going on." Harry said ruffing up his untidy hair.

"Want to key me in?" She said leaning against the stone wall.

"Uhm… right. Okay… bear with me?" She nodded. "So… I've been taking Occlumency lessons with Snape…"

"Occlumency lessons? What for?"

"Er… Voldemort has sort of… been controlling me?" Victoria looked at him blankly. "Not like that! Like… he controls my dreams. They're not dreams… but visions I see."

"Visions? Like in the future?"

"No like… I see what he is doing, and where he is or something like that. Anyways, he is using me to look for something. Something powerful, something important, and I think he's growing impatient. I think that's why he sent the Death Eaters to Hogsmeade."

"As a warning?"

"Right. I didn't tell McGonagall because she doesn't know. I had no idea Dumbledore foresaw this…" Harry kicked the stone wall, annoyed. "He never fucking talks to me anymore."

"Wait, is that what your remedial potions is? Occlumency lessons with Snape?" She said crossing her arms.

"Yea. Worse than remedial potions I reckon." He rolled his eyes.

"Yea that is worse…" She joked. "Well… do you have anybody you can tell this to?"

Harry froze there a moment, "No."

"No?"

"I think it's best if we let the Ministry find out on their own."

"Shit, Harry. This is serious. You're a lot more put together for seeing a couple Death Eaters and one of them even mentioned you!" She said exasperatedly.

Harry shrugged, he seemed almost desensitized by Voldemort by now.

"And… Crabbe… Goyle? What the fuck is that. I knew something was up with that group… I bet Malfoy's parents are in it too… and Parkinson." Victoria narrowed her eyes.

"I saw them last year during the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Harry said leaning against the window, looking out onto the snowy grounds. "Voldemort summoned them on that… dark mark and I saw like… twelve? Just standing there."

Victoria leaned up next to him, "Is this when you claimed that he returned?"

Harry nodded, "Yea. It's went Cedric died too." He said pinching the bridge of his nose. Victoria began to run her hand around his back to comfort him.

"We don't have to talk about it anymore." Victoria said, giving him a light kiss. "Do you want to get lunch?"

"I think the Great Hall is closed now, it's after four." Harry said. "…But… I know a place we can go to."

"Where's that?"

"Come on." He said leading Victoria to a corridor in the basement of Hogwarts. The corridor was dimly lit, with many, many paintings along the walls- one she would note would be a massive painting of a fruit bowl. "So you just tickle the pear… like so." Harry said, tickling the pear in the fruit bowl. The pear laughed and giggled before transforming into a doorknob. "And there you have it."

Harry opened the door and the two walked inside. There were four massive tables lined up parallel to each-other, a wide stone fire place that was burning freely, pots and pans all over the floors and... a small house elf wearing… socks over his head.

"Harry sir! Dobby is so very pleased to see you!" Victoria jumped as she looked down and saw the house elf with socks on his head extended his arm, Harry meeting his shake.

"Hello, Dobby. How've you been?"

"Sorry, Dobby?" Victoria asked looking between the two.

"Yes, Miss… My name is Dobby. I am a free elf!" Dobby said, looking up at her with enlarged, glass green eyes.

"Uhm… wait. What?"

Harry grinned, "Hogwarts has their own house elves to do the cooking for us when we eat breakfast, lunch, supper and all that. If you give a piece of clothing to a house elf, they don't have to serve you anymore."

"Yes, Harry is right! Harry saved Dobby, Harry gave Dobby a chance to be free!" Dobby said cupping his small hands together by his chest.

"You freed a Hogwarts house elf?" Victoria asked.

"Actually… he was Malfoy's house elf."

Victoria raised her eyebrows, "Hell yea!" She said reaching her hand out for Dobby's. "Glad you're free then Dobby, they are the worse sort of people."

Dobby extended his arm, shaking Victoria's hand, smiling. "Thank you miss!"

"This is Victoria, Dobby. She's in Gryffindor too."

"Can I offer you something to eat then, Victoria?" Dobby said trailing over to the cabinets.

"I thought you don't serve anymore?"

"I serve by will, and I serve Harry Potter, so I would like to offer you something to eat." He said smiling.

"Alright, if it's not too much trouble I'd love something to eat. Anything you can come up with." Victoria walked over to one of the large tables and sat down.

Dobby was quick with his preparing, he brought out the plates, silverware, drinks and food in no time and presented it to Victoria and Harry to eat.

"Thank you so much, Dobby." Victoria said, taking a drink of the milk he put out for them.

"How is Winky?" Harry asked putting some pasta on his plate.

Dobby lowered his very long, pointy ears. "Oh sir… it's horrible Harry sir… she hasn't stopped drinking…"

"Sorry, Winky?" Victoria asked with a mouthful of pasta.

"Dobby's friend. Also free elf…"

"Yea, free elf but wants to be taken. I try to comfort her, Harry sir but she won't listen… she just cries all day and drinks!"

"Where is she, Dobby?"

"She's in the cellar, sir. It's the only place the elves won't hear her when they are preparing meals." Dobby said as if this was the worst thing to do. "I should go check on her, I hope you enjoy your meal Harry sir. Good bye miss."

"Oh, Nice meeting you Dobby." Victoria said before he disappeared down a flight of stairs. "He's kind… where did you meet him?"

"Funny story actually…" Harry said laughing. Harry began to explain where he had met Dobby in previous years, and they began to talk about events that went on in his life at Hogwarts. He explained to her about the sorcerer's stone, the basilisk, Aragog… ' _which made Victoria all itchy and squirmy to think about'_.

"What about your third year? You've skipped that." Victoria said finishing up her plate.

"Nothing too exciting really… just a few dementor problems… fell off my broom, broke an arm."

"Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban." Harry stopped mid-bite of his food and looked at her.

"Yea… and Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban."

"Did that not scare you?" She wondered.

Harry shrugged, "No. Sirius Black doesn't scare me."

"Really? He doesn't scare me either." Harry looked at her blankly.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Well, he looks fucking mental I'll give him that… well from what I saw in the prophet third year… but I don't know; like if I saw Sirius Black would I scream? Probably not. I'd probably fight him." She laughed. Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"You'd fight him huh? I think he'd fight you too." He grinned. "He seems like the type of person who likes to fight at least."

"Great, good ol' wizard dueling with a convict… all jokes aside though, I wonder where he is."

"Dunno. Could you pass me the milk?" Victoria reached over the table and poured some milk into his cup.

"Do you think he went to Hogwarts? Like way back in the day of course."

"That's a good question, I have no idea. Kind of lame we can't figure that out, huh?" Harry said trying to brush off the subject.

"Well they must have yearbooks around the school…" She began to think.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" Harry said amiably, resting the side of his face on his hand.

Victoria looked up at him, giving him a coy smile. "No, but it's always nice to hear. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thank you, though I hate this shirt." He said plucking at the collar of his light blue shirt. "Sort of uncomfortable."

"I prefer it off anyways." She smirked, leaning in and placing her lips on his.

He released his breath as she pulled away, " _Of course we're in the kitchen_."

"So why don't we leave?" She got up and began to exit through the fruit bowl painting, with Harry following behind.

The pair ascended the revolving staircases to the Gryffindor Tower.

Upon entering the common room, Victoria noticed Ron, Hermione, and Lavender sitting on the couches around the fireplace. Ron and Lavender were playing a game of wizarding chess, as Hermione curled up on an armchair reading a book.

Victoria walked in, sitting on the floor in front of the fire. "Hey guys."

"Hey Vicki." Lavender said, as a piece on the chessboard got shattered. "Ah shit, Ron stop doing that!"

Ron laughed, "Sorry, Lav. I am the Wizard's Chess Master."

"He really is." Harry said, taking a seat beside Victoria, resting his arms around his knees. Hermione gave a short smile at the comment.

"We've played like five times and he keeps beating me." Lavender said looking over at the chessboard.

"Imagine how Harry felt when we were kids." Ron said before moving a chess piece.

"Never won a game." Harry said.

"Do anything fun at Hogsmeade?" Ron asked.

"Nothing interesting in Hogsmeade today." Victoria said. "Nothing… at all." She glanced over at Harry who gave her a half-grin.

"Damnit Ron!" Lavender pouted as Ron cheered for he won the chess game.

"Go again?" Ron said excitedly.

"Fuck that I'm done. Play with Hermione." Lavender said rolling over on the couch so she rested her head on the pillow.

Victoria got up, "Well, we're going to go to bed." She said looking at Harry.

"Bed? It's like nine." Lavender said.

"I'm just really tired tonight I suppose." Victoria shrugged, grabbing Harry's hand as he pushed himself off the carpet.

"So I should wait an hour?" Ron said setting up the chessboard for his and Hermione's match.

Hermione hit Ron in the arm with her History of Magic book, giving him a glare that told him to stop talking. Harry just laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Right, Night." Victoria said smiling.

The two stumbled off into the boy's dormitory, where as predicted, it was empty. Harry closed the door behind them as Victoria waited to catch his lips as he turned around. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved his hands down her legs, picking her up so she was straddled around his hips as he brought her over to the bed. Harry gently put her down, leaning over her as he continued to kiss her amorously.

She slipped her fingers between the small spaces of the buttons in his shirt, undoing them completely till she had a full view of his torso. Harry trailed his lips down her neck as his fingers danced down the base of her stomach to the button of her jeans. Victoria turned her neck, biting her lip in excitement when she widened her gray eyes and retracted from the bed, nearly falling off.

" _What_ , what is it?" Harry said looking down at her.

"It's… Hermione's fucking cat." Victoria said, pulling the hair that fell in front of her face, back.

"What?" Harry looked over and saw Crookshanks standing right beside the bed, licking its paw. He began to laugh, "You got scared by a cat?"

"It was just… watching me. I'm not shagging with a cat watching me. That's weird." She said standing up and buttoning the top of her jeans.

"Oh, now you're being a tease." Harry said, quirking an eyebrow.

Victoria put her hand on her hip, "Yea? Would you like it if your _dog_ watched us shag?"

Harry nearly snorted, " _Fuck_ _no_."

"Then I rest my case." She said proudly, looking over at Crookshanks who was staring back at her. She turned around, kissing Harry on the lips before heading for the exit. "Talk to you tomorrow?"

"We'll do more than just talk, McKinnon." He said crossing his arms as Crookshanks jumped on top of his bedsheets.

Victoria smiled and left the boy's dormitory and headed off for bed.

* * *

 **XX**

" _Wake up! Victoria! Hey!"_

Victoria cracked open her eyes as her bed felt as if it was shaking above a massive earthquake.

" _Wake up!"_

She groaned, fully opening her eyes and saw a frizzy haired girl standing over her shaking her awake. "Fuckkkkk! What is it? I'm fucking sleeping…" Victoria growled. She _hated_ when people woke her up, and it seemed that's all people did now a days.

"It's important!" Hermione said sternly.

Victoria went back to closing her eyes and hiding her face in her blankets. "No." She felt the rough impact of a pillow being smacked against her head. "Damnit! Hermione what is it?"

"It's Harry!"

Victoria released the covers from her face and looked at her concerned, "What about Harry?"

Hermione froze with a pillow over her head, and dropped it to her side. "He's having a panic attack or something. Just come!"

Victoria sprang from her bed, following Hermione into the boy's dormitory. Ron was standing over him and Neville was watching from his bed, as Harry was convulsing in his sleep.

"What the fuck? Why are you guys just standing there?" Victoria said running over to Harry. She placed her hands on either side of his face, trying to hold his neck still. "Go fucking get a teacher!" She yelled, and Neville ran out of the room to do just that.

"Harry? Wake up." Victoria said as she brushed the strands of hair that were in his eyes away from his face. He was drenched in sweat, he was giving low groaning sounds and his hands were bouncing on the bed sheets. The sight was terrifying, even more so when something she had no control over was hurting someone she loves.

"Harry! Please, wake up." Victoria caressed his temples with her thumb as his hands began to relax, then his breathing pattern started to return to normal. She watched as his eyes slowly opened and she quickly reached for his round spectacles, placing them on his face. "Harry?" She said, looking for a response; anything to let her know he was okay…

Harry's emerald green eyes widened and he sat up, slightly dazed. "What…"

"Thank fucking Merlin you're okay." Victoria said, hugging him as if it was the last time she would.

"Holy fuck." Harry said, pressing his hand to his scar. He screwed up his face as the pain seared through his head.

Victoria released him, frightened she'd make things worse.

"…Ron." Harry said as he rubbed his scar with his knuckles. "Ron I think… your dad's in danger."

Ron looked around the room confused, "What?"

"Ron your dad is injured. I saw him, Mr. Weasely was being attacked." He said, through gritted teeth as he continued to press down on his forehead.

"You're dreaming mate…" Ron said nervously.

"Listen to him Ron…" Hermione said rocking back and forth on her feet.

Professor McGonagall hurried inside the boy's dormitory, surprised to see girls standing around and Victoria sitting beside Harry. "Oh my… what has happened?" She said rushing to Harry.

"Harry was having a nightmar-"

"I saw it. I saw something. It was him, I think he's injured Mr. Weasely." Harry said hastily, interrupting Ron.

"Okay. I've notified Dumbledore, he should be here any minute. Let's go to his office…" McGonagall said as she assured the students out of the dormitory and into Dumbledore's office.

Harry lunged himself in an armchair as he continued to rub at his scar. Victoria watched over him as he looked to be in immense pain. She held a hand up to her lips, biting down on her finger as she rolled on the heels of her feet, waiting for Dumbledore to arrive and trying not to cry.

Suddenly, the large wooden door swung open and a man with a long white beard, and long purple robes hurried inside the office.

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry said straightening himself out the best he could.

"Harry. Minerva. What's happened?" Dumbledore said, striding over to his desk.

"It was him." Harry said rocking his body. "I saw Mr. Weasely get attack. He's injured. Really badly injured."

Dumbledore hurried over to the paintings by his desk and began to tell the people in the paintings what was going on, and to notify some names Victoria didn't recognize, about Mr. Weasely being injured in their department sections.

Victoria rubbed Harry on the back, unsure if he would be explosive or not in this state. She'd never seen him like this before.

"Minvera, if you could notify the rest of the Weasely family and have them come to the office straight away. They should be a part of this too." Dumbledore ordered kindly.

"Yes, Albus." Professor McGonagall hurried out of the office and disappeared.

"What is happening?" Ron asked, his eyebrows pushed together in worry.

"Your father will be fine. He'll be safe, don't worry." Dumbledore assured. "Have a seat, and we must wait for Phineas to return."

Harry simmered down a bit, at least that's what it looked like to Victoria. His hand was no longer on his scar and his face relaxed more.

"Harry…" She said in a fragile tone. "Are you okay?"

It took him a moment of hesitation to answer, "Yea. Yea I'm fine."

Victoria sat next to him in the armchair, holding him closely, not giving a second thought to all the sweat that drenched his body. She felt so terrified for him, this was something she'd never imagine to happen… It was strange, with all the stories he told her about his past years in Hogwarts, it's one thing to tell the story and another to live it.

Moments had passed and the Weasely twins and Ginny appeared at the office door. They hurried inside, just as confused and worried Ron was. Dumbledore explained to the Weasley's what was happening with Harry's thoughts, and how they were just waiting on Phineas to get back with news.

After a long wait, Phineas had returned and discussed with Dumbledore that Mr. Weasely was found by members of the Order.

' _Members of the Order?'_

"We have to see him!" Ginny yelled out.

"When can we see our dad?" Fred exclaimed.

Dumbledore held up a hand, "You will! First I believe it is best that you are sent to Grimmauld's place… there you will be able to travel to St. Mungo's when your father is ready."

"Grimmauld's place?" Victoria asked, looking up at Dumbledore.

Harry met Dumbledore's eyes, nodding his head.

"Yes, Ms. McKinnon… I will let Harry explain this to you when you arrive… for now it is important I get you there safely." Dumbledore said, grabbing a blackened kettle from his desk. "You will use this, it is a portkey to 12 Grimmauld place, there you are already expected…" Dumbledore assured, looking at Harry.

' _Expected?'_

The Weasely's, Harry, Hermione, and Victoria gathered around the blackened kettle, placing their fingers on the item till in just moments time, she could feel a tug at her navel, the world around her spinning so fast her eyes couldn't keep up, her stomach coiling as they transported right in front of 12 Grimmauld Place.

Victoria landed her feet on the concrete, looking around her surroundings. It was night, but the street was bright enough due to the street lamps and illuminated store signs. In front of her stood a tall apartment complex; it didn't look any different from any other muggle apartment. She was very confused at where she'd traveled to. Harry took her hand in his, taking a deep breath and leading her up the damp stone steps of the apartment building.

"This is it." Harry said, "12 Grimmauld Place."

* * *

 **A/N:** ** _As Always let me know what you think and thank you for the lovely reviews / support!_**


	16. Chapter 16: Bitter Sweet

Disclaimer: I own nada of HP, J.K Rowling is the author.

Chapter 16: Bitter Sweet 

* * *

Harry extended his arm to the curved blackened doorknob and with a good push, the door swung open. Victoria walked inside, noticing the interior of the apartment was completely dark, damp, and cold. A large, tall spiraling staircase met her at the front entrance, with darkened gold and black wallpaper lining the walls. The hardwood floors were scratched and scuffed, and the lamps around the hallway behind the staircase were dimming.

Everybody began to pile inside the apartment, walking around the place as if they'd been here enough times to get comfortable. Victoria self-consciously crossed her arms to her chest, and began to slowly walk around the apartment too. She looked back as she watched Harry enter what looked to be the alley way kitchen; a very thin room suitable for a long table and small kitchen space.

Victoria walked slowly up the wooden stairs, trying not to step on anything unexpected with how un-kept the apartment was. She began to fiddle with a doorknob that already felt loose as is, and pushed open the door on the first floor. It creaked as if the wood began to snap but everything was still intact. She walked in cautiously, pulling the chain of a lamp beside the door that gave away a small bit of light and saw that this must be the lounge for the apartment. It had a few couches, a fireplace, and a few cabinets and windows lining the walls. She walked over to the window and carefully leaned against the windowsill, avoiding the cobwebs. Outside there were a few inches of snow, but the roads had been plowed and cars were passing through. A few kids in the street were having snow ball fights, and some of the stores were turning off their lights… except for a gas station down the road. She wondered what the gas station was; she never quite understood what they were for. She pushed off the windowsill walking over to the fireplace, above it a large mirror she saw herself in.

A bit of embarrassment filling her as she noticed she was still in her nightgown; unknowing how she wasn't freezing standing about outside with no pants. Victoria scratched the back of her head, trying to make best of what was her bedhead and then she noticed something in the mirror. She couldn't make out what it was for sure because the mirror was definitely not cleaned… but she squinted, and looked hard. It was moving, and it certainly was moving towards her. She felt her heart racing for the figure looked nothing to be Harry, Hermione or the Weasley's. The figure came and stopped at the doorway, leaning against the post almost nonchalantly. Victoria slipped her fingers slowly inside the cardigan she held around her, gripping them around her wand as her gray eyes widened in surprise. Quickly, she turned on her heel, pointing her wand at the figure in the doorway and casted a bright red light at the person.

She became motionless as the man standing before her blocked her spell immediately. She analyzed the man from his long wavy black hair, his facial hair that fell down his face, and his purple coat and green undershirt. He held his wand out expertly at her, and his eyes gave smile which she thought was odd. She could barely recognize this man, but the tattoos on his hands gave away who he was. Immediately she began to throw spells at the man as fast as she could, but he expertly blocked them. Victoria grew tired with all the energy she was throwing into combat, a combat that felt one sided with how easily he blocked her spells. Victoria's wand illuminated blue, sending a spark that was intercepted by a flying book that just exploded into pieces upon contact. She stood there, holding her wand defensively and looking in the eyes of the man. Parting her lips, she tried to think of what to say; what do you say to someone like this?

"…Sirius Black." She said certainly.

He raised an eyebrow and lowered his wand to his hip. "Are you done fighting me now?" He asked casually.

She looked at him confused. "And let you win? No." She said throwing a few more spells that he continued to block.

"Let me win? What is there to win?" He asked, stepping inside the room and walking over towards the windows. Victoria circled around him so she was near the door. She watched him as he drew the curtains; why did he have his back to her?

"You're… You're going back to Azkaban, Black." Victoria said slightly trembling with confusion and nervousness.

Sirius Black turned around, and began to caress the beard on his chin with his index finger and thumb. "Now why would I go back?"

' _Why the fuck is he playing mind games with me?'_

"Are you serious?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

A smile played on the corners of his lips, "Why, yes I am Sirius, and you are?"

Victoria's jaw unhinged; _this man was mental_.

"Because you're a murderer!" She stated as if it was completely obvious.

"I see Harry hasn't told you…"

"Harry? How do you know Harry?"

"Well I-"

Sirius's words were interrupted upon Harry's arrival to the room. He darted his eyes between the two of them, a concerned look on his face.

"Harry!" Victoria said, shifting closer to him. "That's him! Sirius Black, he's in this fucking apartment!"

Sirius looked over at the two, resting his hand on the side of his face as if it was all amusing to listen to.

"Victoria…"

"You've got to tell Dumbledore!"

"Vic-"

"For some reason he knows you!"

Harry placed his hands on either sides of her shoulders, trying to calm her down. Victoria stared blankly up at him. "Victoria… I know Sirius Black is here."

"What?"

"This is sort of his home." Harry said, releasing his hands from her shoulders.

"His… home…?" Victoria looked back at up Sirius who was still smiling putting his wand away.

"Now I _can_ put it away right?" He said as he began to stuff his wand inside his coat. "You won't try anything?"

"Ugh…. Harry? _What… the… fuck…"_

"I was going to tell you but you went off exploring on your own." Harry said walking over towards Sirius and giving him a hug. Victoria gawked at them as if nothing that was happening could be real right now.

"How are you, Harry?" Sirius asked, as he released his arms from around him.

"I'm fine, Dumbledore told you we'd come?" Sirius began to pat Harry on the back as he started to walk towards the door.

"Yes, he also made sure to notify me about this one." Sirius quirked an eyebrow and looked over at Victoria. "Now I'm sure you're both hungry, we have some leftovers from what Mrs. Weasely made the Order yesterday."

' _There it is again… The Order?'_

"Sure." Harry said following him out of the door. Victoria backed up when Sirius got near her, as he exited the room and headed for the kitchen on the ground floor. Harry grabbed onto her hand, "Come on."

The two sat at the long table in the alleyway kitchen, along with the Weasley's and Hermione. They all seemed comfortable with Sirius Black standing around placing the food on the table, except for Victoria of course. She was nearly stiffened holding onto the hem of Harry's shirt… more like grabbing onto it and pull down anxiously which seemed to choke him at times.

"Victoria, relax. It's alright. _He's_ _alright_." Harry said, trying to pry open Victoria's hands from his shirt, but she was more focused on what Sirius was doing, where he was and making sure he didn't pull a fast one on anybody.

A loud knock on the door broke her focus and Harry finally released her fingers.

"One moment!" Sirius said, walking down the hallway and opening the front door. "Moony, my dear friend!" His voice echoed to the kitchen and Victoria shot Harry a quick look

" _Moony? Harry, Moony?"_

Harry brushed his fingers through his hair, "Yea… Professo-"

"I know who Moony is." She said quickly. "But for Sirius Black to know? What the fuck-, and I'm serious, -is happening?"

"Ah! Harry my boy!" Victoria looked up and saw Professor Lupin standing at the end of the table with Sirius Black's hand placed on his back.

"Professor, hey!" Harry said getting up hugging Professor Lupin.

"I see… interesting new face in this household today, huh Harry?" Lupin said raising his eyebrows and taking a seat across from Harry, Sirius taking the next seat across from Victoria.

"You know her, Remus?" Sirius asked as he began to pile his plate with leftovers.

"Indeed I do. Excellent student in my class third year." Lupin said smiling as he took a drink from his cup.

"And what is your name?" Sirius asked looking directly at Victoria.

Victoria reached for Harry's shirt again as the anxiety began to build up inside her. She was so confused… she went about her life each year with the thoughts of Sirius Black being an escaped convict from Azkaban… and she still thought he was! Though oddly enough, Harry seems to be close to him… and Professor Lupin, and everybody else for that matter just ate their dinner carefree… well besides the gloomy faces that were due to Mr. Weasley's injuries.

Harry took Victoria's hand underneath the table, "It's alright." He whispered to her.

"Uhm… Victoria…" She scratched at her throat as if to get rid of the lump that had formed inside her. "Victoria McKinnon."

Sirius hovered his fork in front of his mouth, looking up at her with his intense gray eyes. "McKinnon?"

Victoria looked around the table, no one seemed to feel the same awkwardness she was feeling right about now. "Correct."

Sirius cleared his throat, and continued to eat again. "Had Harry told you? I was close to his father back at Hogwarts."

"Oh?" Victoria looked over at Harry who gave a half-grin. "No, failed to mention it."

"I see…"

"Yes, James and Sirius were as thick as thieves… as far as thieves go." Lupin said laughing at Sirius who gave him a knowing look.

"Were you in the same year?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, yes. We all were." Sirius said, smiling up at Remus. "Remus, James, Pet…" Victoria waited for him to continue on but Sirius stopped, and conjured up a fake smile. "Remus, James, and I. I knew your family too."

This sparked a sudden interest in Victoria, her eyes brightened with curiosity. "You did?"

Remus gave a light nudge on Sirius's side, giving him a look as if to watch what he said. "Of course. We were all quite close to the McKinnon's. I assume you're living with Elise?"

"…Yes."

"How is she these days? She didn't look too good last I saw her."

"Sorry?"

"Sirius…" Lupin whispered.

"Nothing. Misunderstanding." Sirius said reaching over for his cup.

The table grew silent. The Weasley's didn't want to speak, and Hermione was comforting Ginny as she gave small spurts of tears. Harry and Lupin felt a bit awkward with the previous conversation, while Victoria kept catching Sirius look at her. It wasn't one of those creepy man stares, but an intense observation. Nevertheless, it made her feel a bit uncomfortable to look up from her plate and notice his eyes surveying her like a complicated painting.

Victoria nearly finished all her dinner, and was now playing with her food. She didn't know what to do or say… the entire ambiance felt a bit despondent and awkward and Harry was still eating…

"Harry, I'm a bit tired…" She whispered, a little bit untrue and a little more because she wanted to exit the awkward situation.

Harry grinned, "Want me to show you where the bedrooms are?"

"Okay." Victoria went to get up but noticed Sirius looking at her again. She held her breath, "Did I do something?"

Sirius gazed at her, as if deep in thought. "You look… so much like your aunt."

" _Sirius. Stop_." Remus whispered.

Victoria thought that was weird… she didn't think she looked anything like Elise really. She sat up, grabbing her plate and putting it in the sink before heading off with Harry to the bedrooms. They arrived at the third floor, pushing open the door on their left, to step into a small bedroom. There was a large bed against the wall, with a golden chandelier hanging just above it. Her luggage sat at the foot of the bed, and looked at it curiously.

"Dumbledore normally sends our luggage." Harry said walking over to the window to close the curtains.

"Oh." Victoria walked over to the bed, sitting down on the red and gold bedspread. "Harry…"

"I know." He said, walking over to sit down beside her. "You're probably extremely… extremely confused."

"You left out a few ' _extremely's'_." She said slipping off her shoes.

"Right…"

"You can start off with telling me how you know him." Victoria said.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

Harry fixed himself on the bedspread till he was properly facing Victoria. She wasn't too surprised when he started telling her how he'd met Sirius Black, and how it started in his third year of Hogwarts. She wondered why he never spoke of it when he talked about his other previous years. Her mouth nearly dropped to the floor when he talked about Sirius' animagi transformation.

"Wait… Is he a Marauder too?" Victoria asked, almost certain on what thought process was running through her mind.

Harry nodded, "Yea. Padfoot."

"Padfoot? He's what did you say, a dog?... and Moony is a werewolf… Harry, what was your dad?" She expected the response to be more than what he'd told her before when she asked this question.

"A stag."

"Holy shit. Who is Wormtail?"

Harry thinned his lips, reluctant to respond. "Peter… Pettigrew. He's a rat."

"He is the one who… betrayed your parents?"

"Yea." Victoria leaned her head on his shoulder, taking hold of his hand.

"I am… mind blown right now. He escaped Azkaban, to get revenge for your fathers' sake?" Victoria couldn't think of one word for it. Someone who would escape Azkaban, after being imprisoned for twelve years just to avenge James Potter seemed it deserved more than just loyalty.

"So… he is snuffles then." Victoria said a bit embarrassedly. "He could understand everything we were saying back at Elise's?"

"Yea. From the time you called him malnourished, to the time when Lavender discussed our sex life in-front of our friends." Harry laughed.

"Ah… that's extremely embarrassing." Victoria's flushed.

Harry grinned down at her, "So you kept your word, huh? You tried to fight Sirius Black."

"Oh shut it. I saw him standing there and I panicked, thinking ' _why is there a fucking escaped convict in Harry's apartment'_..." She said pushing herself up the bed so her back rested against the large wooden headboard and pillows. "He didn't even flinch. Just blocked my spells like they were elementary to him."

Harry laughed, "He's a great wizard."

"Yea, I figured that one out for myself." She rolled her eyes. "So… are you okay from… well you know, whatever happened earlier in the night."

"I'm fine, I just hope Mr. Weasley is okay."

"I do too." Victoria said pulling the bedspread back so she could get comfortable. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry." Harry said, getting up to kiss her forehead. "I didn't want to scare you, trust me. I didn't even want to experience what I had."

"What did you see?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, "Erm… Mr. Weasley in a Ministry Department getting attacked."

"Attacked by what? Voldemort?"

"A snake."

"A snake?" Victoria blinked up at him.

"It was weird… it felt as if… it's stupid." Harry shrugged turning off the light beside Victoria's bed.

"No It's not. You can tell me." She assured him.

"Well… it felt as if I was the one attacking him. Like I was the snake."

"Oh, Harry. You know that's not true though right? You were in your bed the entire time."

"I guess…" He hung his head, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I'll let you sleep."

"Wait!" Victoria bit her lip, "Would you stay with me? I'm a bit uncomfortable with where I'm at right now." She said looking around the room.

The corners of his lips turned and he slipped inside the bedcovers with her. Maybe this was an excuse just so she could have him close again. She loved the way it felt to have his arms around her. Victoria wrapped her arms around his torso, relaxing her head on his chest.

"So dinner was quite awkward." Victoria said as she got comfortable.

"Oh yea… just the slightest." Harry joked.

"What Sirius said about my aunt… that was a bit… I don't know… I didn't think I looked like Elise?"

Harry looked at her, brushing her black hair out of her face. "Hm… maybe you've got her nose and mouth."

"I've also got black hair and gray eyes." Victoria said thinking about Elise's blonde hair and bright eyes.

"I suppose you get that from your father." Harry suggested.

"Must be a good looking man then." She laughed. "Do you think you look like your mum?"

Harry thought about it, "Well… I'm told I look more like my dad. I think it's the glasses and hair. Though I get told more times than plenty that I have my mother's eyes."

"Oh? You do have lovely eyes." Victoria said looking up into his deep green iris. "I think it was one of the first things I've noticed about you."

"Is that so? I think the first thing I noticed about you was your smile."

Victoria laughed, "Getting corny on me, Potter?"

"Don't you love my corny comments?"

"I love _you_." She said smiling.

"I love you too." Harry smiled as she reached up placing her lips on his. That was all It took, one touch, and Victoria was lost. Unsure if It was the breathy mint that escaped his lips or the pressing touch his fingers gave when they grabbed hold of her waist, but it was all too intoxicating for her to ignore. She could feel the corners of his mouth turn up as he pressed his lips more firmly on hers, the tips of his fingers trickling up the length of her legs, bypassing the pink silky hem of her nightgown. It was uncanny what Harry did to her, it was like her mind short-circuited and she couldn't think straight. She kissed him deeply as his fingers hooked around the lace of her underwear, sweeping them off as he rolled on top of her. He looked up at her, a dazed look in his emerald eyes as she lazily pulled her nightgown off onto the blue carpet.

He drew his lower lip between his teeth, "I told you we'd do more than just talk." She let out a roguish smile as she lost her fingers in his dark hair; his gaze dipping down her body while his breath melted against her skin, trailing down the center of her stomach. The soft trace of his lips left a deep-seated set of emotions that caused her to unravel before him.

* * *

 **XX**

The next morning, Victoria woke up the way she always loved to; with Harry right beside her. She covered him with blankets before grabbing her clothes and getting dressed for the day. It was weird to know she didn't wake up in her own house, or Hogwarts. She had almost forgotten where she was when she went to sleep; now that she was up and about she didn't quite know what to do. It seemed like everybody was still asleep, there wasn't any noises coming from any of the bedrooms around her, except for an odd thumping sound that was a bit muffled every few minutes. Victoria opened her bedroom door, and investigated the thumping sound a bit further. Slowly creaking the door shut, she stood at the top of the stairs, listening for the noise.

' _thump'_

She swung around the old wooden banister, walking down the long wooden hallway with a thin stretch of that same blue carpet in her bedroom. Something that had caught her eye was a door that was slightly ajar at the end of the hallway. Maybe it wasn't right for her to be sneaking about in someone else's house, more particularly Harry's godfather's house… but she couldn't resist; she wouldn't be her if she hadn't been at least a bit curious. She tiptoed across the hallway, pressing her hand up against the door and pushing it open slowly. Her first reaction was that the room was brightly lit… like someone had just been in here, or maybe still is for all she knew. She stepped inside, it was another bedroom.

' _How many bedrooms did this guy have?'_

It was a large space, a massive bed with curtains tied up sat in the middle of the room, along with bookshelves, couches and a fireplace. Victoria couldn't help her feet from moving farther in; her eyes lazily wondering around this man's possessions. She walked over to a nicely polished dresser and noticed a few pictures, completely dusty, sitting on the surface. Victoria picked one of the picture frames up, sweeping her thumb over the dusty glass surface, revealing four boys around her age posing boyishly for a picture. A grin played on her face as she realized it must've been The Marauders in this picture; and they were all wearing Gryffindor sweaters. Curiosity got the best of her and she moved on to another picture, sweeping her fingers across the dusty glass and noticing this time, it looked to be only two Marauders and a girl. A guy with long black hair with a devilish grin on his face wrapped his arms around a guy with short wavy brown hair and round spectacles. He was holding hands with a girl who had long straight red hair, and green eyes; _those_ green eyes. Must be Sirius, James, and Lily. She reached for the last photograph on the dresser but something else caught her eye in the reflection of the window.

Victoria turned around, darting across the room and kneeled over by the fireplace. It looked brand new; the paint job, the strings, the structure. She couldn't help it, she itched to pick it up and hold it into her arms. Quickly she sat down on the couch, holding it in position with her fingers placed firmly on the neck of the guitar, as her right hand began to strum the strings in a rhythmic pattern. It was perfectly in tune, as if someone had been playing it. Swaying softly to her music she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she silently muttered the lyrics to herself; _'So I hope there'll come a day when you'll say, you're my little girl.'_

"Enjoying yourself?"

Victoria quickly released her fingers and looked behind her, shocked to see Sirius Black standing in the doorway.

"Shit, sorry. I ugh…" She watched as he threw the daily prophet on a bookshelf and walked over towards her to sit down on the chair beside her. "I didn't mean to… I just saw it and…"

"Relax." Sirius said smiling. Victoria slouched her shoulders, feeling caught and troubled.

"Sorry." She said again.

"No worries, you play beautifully." Victoria grinned.

"Really?"

"Of course. Where did you learn how to play?"

"I ugh… I taught myself."

Sirius extended his arms as Victoria handed him the guitar. "I taught myself too when I was about your age." Victoria looked up interestingly at the man. "Yep, I was alive when that group you were playing was… well… _still playing. I… am… old."_ He said fixing the guitar on his lap as he tuned it a bit to his liking.

"Your looks say otherwise." Victoria said, trying to sound pleasing. He gave her a smile as his eyes told her he knew she was being modest. Truthfully, the man didn't look bad; maybe a bit aged from his time in Azkaban but not nearly as mental as she imagined he'd be from the prophet she saw him in during her third year.

"I just got her too." Sirius said, referencing the guitar. "Well, Remus helped me out considering I can't necessarily go strolling about in Hogsmeade." He laughed.

"Would you mind playing a song?" Victoria asked.

"I'd love to." Sirius placed his fingers along the neck of the guitar, pressing down between frets as he strummed effortlessly on the strings. She watched his movements, mesmerized. His fingers slid up and down between each note expertly as if memorized. She smiled up at him, noticing his dark gray eyes shift upon the neck of the guitar. Those same eyes she'd look into at Elise' house while he was in dog form. She still had that feeling when looking into them, like something was missing inside them. Like there was a familiar memory in her mind that she couldn't pinpoint. She shrugged it off and continued listening.

' _You say you're gonna leave, you know it's a lie,  
'Cause that'll be the day that I die.' _

It felt like no time had passed when he finished a full song; she was astonished and truthfully could listen to him all day if she had the choice. He smiled up at her, "Good?"

"Fucking brilliant!" She exclaimed. "Sorry for the language but wow, you're amazing!"

"Don't worry about it, I was your age once." Sirius handed her the guitar, "Want me to teach you some tricks I've learned during my years?"

"Ugh, _yes_!" She said grabbing the guitar and putting it in position on her lap. She dropped her sweater from her shoulders and threw it on the floor beside her as Sirius leaned in teaching her some guitar tricks he figured out as he was growing up. She strummed a few notes for him, and he would help her on how to improve on her finger work.

' _Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all.'_

"So right here, _'Oh Darling'_ ," He said singing the verse he was discussing. "Just transition from this finger to here on the string…" He said placing her fingers along the neck of the guitar. His fingers felt a bit cold, and she couldn't keep her eyes off the tattoos that filled his hands. "Did that hurt?" Victoria asked, looking at his hands and the bit of his chest she could see of tattoos.

"What? This?" Sirius said, lifting his hand up. "Ask my 17-year-old self he would've said no in a heartbeat." He laughed tracing his fingers along the tattoo on his other hand.

"I think that's cool." Victoria said kicking her feet up on the table in front of her, holding the guitar steady.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Any kid your age would think it's cool. James thought it was cool."

"James Potter?"

"Yea. Harry's father, of course. He wanted to get a few with me at the time, but Lily advised him not to." He laughed at the memory of his old friends, his eyes gleaming in a cherishable moment. "I assume you're in Harry's house?"

"Gryffindor, yea."

"I was in Gryffindor too." Sirius said thinking back of his Hogwarts years. "Is Filch still there?"

Victoria rolled her eyes in disgust. "Terribly… _Unfortunately,_ … Yes."

"He gave us hell back then. He's got nothing better to do than to run around punishing kids, huh?" Sirius said.

Victoria grinned, it was weird talking to Sirius Black. He went from an escaped convict from Azkaban, to a guy who connected well with her- he seemed so easy to talk to. "Next that can go is Snape."

"Ah!" Sirius laughed loudly. "Snape. _Snivellus_."

"Snivellus? Holy shit, that's brilliant!"

"Never liked him either. Something is off about that man…"

"Yea, like he doesn't ever wash his hair."

"Cheers to that." Sirius said smiling through his eyes.

"Hey."

Victoria and Sirius turned around to see Harry standing by the doorway.

"Hello, Harry! Want to join us?" Sirius said resting his arm on the back of his chair.

"Actually, Mrs. Weasley is back. She's said we can visit Mr. Weasley now." Harry said tightening the belt around his pants as it looked he'd just gotten out of the shower.

"Excellent! Shall we see them out then?" Sirius said looking at Victoria.

"Sure." She said bending down and picking up her sweater. She went to put the guitar back when Sirius picked up a fallen piece of paper on the floor. He turned it over, surveying the paper closely.

"Where did you get this?" He asked, showing the front of the paper to Victoria. It was the burnt photograph of her mother she had always kept with her.

"Oh…" Her chest tightened a bit. "Uhm… Elise…"

Sirius nodded, looking back down at the photograph and studying its contents, almost the same way he'd studied her at the dinner table last night. He handed the photograph back to her, "Sorry for your loss."

She didn't know what to say, she looked down at the picture of the mum; it was more of a loss for her. It was a missing piece of her life she'd never get back. Though he didn't know that, "Thank you." Her voice cracked.

She went downstairs to the ground floor to meet Mrs. Weasley.

"Do we have everybody?" Mrs. Weasley said, counting everybody in the group. "Ah, who is this?"

"Victoria McKinnon." Harry said.

"Harry's lady friend." Fred said playfully, hopping on the balls of his feet.

"Oh, alright. Don't embarrass the boy now." Mrs. Weasley said as she pushed the group into the next room.

Victoria stood beside Sirius as they watched the group shift to the living space in the next room. Harry looked back, "Are you not coming?" She shook her head.

"It's a family thing, I'll be here when you guys get back." Victoria said smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. I'm just here for support… and because you scared the fuck out of me that night. I think this should be a family… reunited thing… you know?" She said grinning up at him.

"Alright." Harry leaned in giving her a feather light kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said smiling at him as he walked into the other room to apparate with the group.

Victoria turned around and saw Sirius looking down at her with a quirked eyebrow. She had almost forgotten he was there. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment _. 'Would a Godfather feel the same way as a father would, if some girl said I love you to their son?'_

She scratched the back of her head nervously. "Reminds me so well of Lily and James. Though I doubt you're a prefect with the way you talk about Snape." He said laughing.

"Definitely not." Victoria would _hate_ the job as a prefect. Too much responsibility, and time taken out of the day to patrol the halls and follow the rules… completely goes against her personality.

"Thought so. It's uncanny how much you remind me of your aunt…" Sirius said stroking his beard.

Victoria nearly snorted. _'Elise?! How on earth was she to be compared to Elise? They had complete separate personalities, completely separate views… Azkaban must've done a number on his sanity.'_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Sirius hurried to open it up for a few arriving guests. A tall, hunched over bald man entered the building.

"Mundungus, what a surprise." Sirius said closing the door behind Professor Lupin and a woman Victoria didn't recognize.

"Aye' there Black, we'v heard 'bout the Weasley's pop. Alive in't he?" Mundungus said as he traveled to the kitchen area.

"You've heard correctly, Mundungus." Sirius said before giving a hug to Lupin and shaking the woman's hand. "Tonks, good to see you."

"You too, Black." The woman looked directly at Victoria and was startled at her appearance. "Dear! Who are you?"

"This is Victoria McKinnon, the student I told you about earlier." Lupin said smiling at her.

"Oh! Pleased to meet you, Vic!" Tonks extended an arm and Victoria reached for it shaking her hand. This woman was very lively and friendly… reminded her of Lavender in ways.

"Nice to meet you too… Tonks?"

"Yep, you can call me Tonks." She said heading for the kitchen with Lupin.

They stood around the kitchen table, whispering between one another. "I don't think Elise would want that…" Lupin whispered loudly enough for Victoria to hear.

"She's not here! Why not?" Sirius whispered.

"Lupin's right. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't want her to hear either…" Tonks suggested.

Victoria narrowed her eyes in concentration. What were they talking about?

Sirius walked up to the kitchen entry way, a hand on the door. "Sorry, Victoria… but we've got to talk about some bit of business in private."

"Oh, it's fine. I'll just ugh… go get some fresh air then."

"Be careful." Sirius said before he shut the kitchen door.

Victoria grabbed her leather jacket and exited the apartment. The streets were nearly empty and snow was slowly falling from the sky, packing onto the icy ground. Rubbing her hands together she stepped down off the damp stone steps and began to walk down the street. She'd never been in a city setting before, it was interesting that nearly all the apartments were lit up and cars were lined on the side of the road, covered in snow. She took out her pack and lit her smoke, taking a puff as she walked past a diner across from Sirius' apartment. The diner was closed, and so were most of the restaurants she noticed nearby. As she slowly walked down the street she began to wonder how Elise was doing… she hadn't received a letter back. Maybe it was because she was simply expecting Victoria over for Christmas. Then it dawned on her… Christmas was tomorrow, and she was here at Grimmauld Place…. She had no idea where this place was, and how she would get to Buckinghamshire.

She reeled in her own thoughts, as she explored the surrounding area of 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

 **XX**

It wasn't till later that night Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's appeared back at Grimmauld Place. Victoria's eyes snapped open upon hearing the loud sounds of the talking group on the ground floor, and she quickly jumped out of her bed and hurried down the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley was rolling Mr. Weasley inside the kitchen; he looked the same as all the other Weasley's did… same orange coloured hair, pale skin, and coloured eyes. His body was casted on his legs and arms, and he was in a wheelchair… yet still smiling which was good to see.

"Now, I'm going to get dinner started! I expect you all back in the kitchen when it's ready!" Mrs. Weasley said from the kitchen.

"I'll help mum!" Fred and George went into the kitchen to help, while Ron, Ginny, and Hermione moved over to the living space in the next room.

Victoria sprang up to Harry, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I missed you." She said buried in his neck.

"I've been gone only a few hours." He said laughing.

"Few hours? Since this morning!" She said holding the sides of his face and kissing him. "How was it? Is he okay?"

Harry smiled, "He's fine. He's in the kitchen right now."

"I've noticed. Did he say who did this to him?"

"The snake I told you about."

"So it was a snake? What kind of snake would attack somebody? Wait… is Voldemort an animagus too?"

Harry shook his head, "No. He's got a pet snake…"

"Oh… right… you told me about his… what do you call it again? Parseltongue?"

"Right. What'd you do while I was gone?"

"Well… I met a woman named Tonks… and Mundungus?" Victoria said as they sat on the foot of the staircase.

"Did they tell you why they were here?"

"Nope. Sirius sort of told me it was private, so I left for a smoke. Why do you know what it's about?"

"Not necessarily. They don't tell me much either…" Harry said giving a half-grin.

"Guess you know how it feels." She quirked an eyebrow.

"Hey… I've been better at it. I've brought you here, haven't I?"

"I know, I know. I appreciate it, love." She rocked forward kissing the top of his nose.

"Come on." Harry said standing up. "Come meet Mr. Weasley."

Victoria smiled nervously, "Alright."

The two walked over to the kitchen, where Fred and George were arguing on counter space to cut their potatoes, and Mrs. Weasley was trying to mediate the situation by waving a rag for them to cut the potato's elsewhere. Mr. Weasley was at the end of the table in his wheelchair, discussion something with Sirius.

"Mr. Weasley." Harry said, catching his attention.

"Harry! What can I do you for?" Mr. Weasley said, smiling as he turned his head the best he could with a neck brace on.

"I just wanted to introduce you to somebody." Harry pushed Victoria forward gently, "This is Victoria."

 _Oh, how awkward this was. She was never too good with talking to adults…_

"Hello, sir. Nice to meet you." She said trying to muster a smile; but it was very depressing to see Mr. Weasley in the condition he was in.

"You're Ms. McKinnon, aren't you? Yes, my wife told me about you before our arrival." Mrs. Weasley turned around and lightly hit him in the shoulder for telling Victoria that. Mr. Weasley laughed, "Anything having to do with Harry, you best know it's not a secret around our house."

Victoria raised her eyebrows, laughing with him but unsure if it was a true statement or a joke.

"I heard you live by a muggle village?"

"Yes, sir. I used to visit it plenty of times when I was younger, not so much anymore." Victoria said walking over to sit down and talk.

"Fascinating! Now see, I work as head office for the detection and confiscation of counterfeit defensive spells and protective objects!" Victoria stared at him blankly, _'What did he even just say?'_

Sirius laughed, "In short… Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Ah." Victoria said, nodding her head.

"Precisely. I used to work for the Muggles Artefacts Department, and wow was that fascinating to work for. Muggle items! They're so… interesting."

"Oh… yea. Completely agree, sir." Victoria just went along with it. "Do you know what ugh… television is?" She was trying to make conversation.

Mr. Weasley looked at her completely amused, "I hope you'll tell me!" He said enthusiastically.

"It's like a box, but the box shows colours and pictures… It's sort of like the radio… but instead of just listening to voices, you see the people who are talking on the television set."

"Here that Molly? A ' _television'_! We should get one of those!" Mr. Weasley said turning to face his wife who was scraping food off the pans.

"Let's focus first on you getting better, Arthur." Mrs. Weasley said, looking at her husband determinedly. She began to place bowls of food on the table, while Fred and George placed the plates and silverware down.

Moments later the group gathered into the kitchen area, and joined each-other for a nice meal Mrs. Weasley prepared for them all. Victoria wasn't as quiet this time, for Mr. Weasley wanted to hear all about this 'muggle village' she lived down the road from.

After dinner the lot of them cleaned up, spent some time together and went to bed; excited for the Christmas morning to arrive.

 _Well, most of them were excited for Christmas morning_.

* * *

 **XX**

Victoria bit her lip, suppressing the sounds of her excitement as Harry pushed into her finding their release. She peeled her body off the wall and dressed herself properly, as he buttoned his pants. Harry leaned in, kissing her on the cheek, "Merry Christmas." He smirked.

"I think you've managed to make my Christmas morning better." She said flattening her skirt and tucking in a turtle neck sweater.

"Still no word back from Elise?"

"Nope…" Victoria checked the clock, it was only 10 in the morning. "Should I just… show up?"

"Why not? You live there." He chuckled. "I'm sure she is just expecting you."

She pouted, sitting down on the mattress and slipping on her shoes. "Is it bad to say I'd rather just spend the day with you?"

"No, I've realized what my irresistibly good looks can do to you already." He joked, winking at her.

Victoria raised her eyebrows, rolling her eyes skyward. "Charming." She fiddled with her earrings before Harry stepped forward, reaching his arms out for her to grab on to. He held her at the waist looking down at her gray eyes.

"You look beautiful, and you will be fine. I'll be an owl away, and if you need me I'll be there. Okay?"

She took a deep sigh, as she started to straighten out Harry's collar of his dress shirt. "Okay… I can't believe Professor Lupin agreed to bring me. I feel sort of bad…"

"Don't worry about it. That's who he is, he doesn't mind helping others." Harry said kissing the top of her black hair. "He isn't coming till later though, so you still have some time. Come downstairs and spend the morning with us?"

"I suppose so."

Victoria walked slowly down the wooden stairs, her heels clicking away till she reached the ground floor and walked into the living space with Harry. Everybody was sitting around the Christmas tree, opening their presents and eating breakfast together.

"Harry, dear! Are you hungry?" Mrs. Weasley said, offering him a biscuit.

"No thank you."

"Victoria?" She said putting the plate up to Victoria's chest.

"No thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Alright, suit yourselves. More for Arthur." Arthur groaned.

"Harry! You've got presents here." Ginny said, pointing to a few boxes under the tree. Harry walked over and began opening his box beside Hermione, while Victoria sat on a wooden chair by the doorway. She smiled down at him as he opened up a large fluffy blue sweater with the letter ' _H'_ on it. As a matter of fact, it seemed all the Weasley's got knitted sweaters with their initials sewn into them.

"Merry Christmas." Victoria looked up and saw Sirius standing behind her, his hand placed on the back of her chair.

"Merry Christmas, Sirius." She said smiling up at him.

"You don't seem to be much in the holiday spirit aye?"

"Christmas isn't my thing this year." Victoria said shrugging a shoulder. "What about you?"

Sirius laughed, "Christmas isn't my thing _all_ year."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I never really got along with my family; so I never spent Christmas with them. It wasn't till I moved in with the Potter's that I began to celebrate it, but it never had the same effect on me as it did for James." Victoria looked up at him; thinking about how rough this guy's past was. She couldn't imagine being born into a family who disliked her, running away and losing your best friend… of course also being in Azkaban for twelve years and being in hiding.

"So you're seeing Elise today?"

Victoria pressed her eyebrows together.

"Remus told me."

"Ah. Yes, I believe he'll be here soon." She said unenthusiastically.

"Mind keeping me a secret from her?" Sirius said with a playful smile but words that were meant seriously. "She doesn't fancy me too much." He laughed.

"It's alright, she doesn't like most people. You should hear her talk about my dad." Victoria had no idea why she brought that up, it just slipped casually between her lips.

Sirius narrowed his eyes in thought, "Your father yes… I remember him slightly. Graduated with Elise, so the year before us…"

"You… you know my dad?" Victoria widened her eyes at Sirius, she looked at him as if he was the carrier of all secrets; a golden chest she had just opened and was digging for gold.

"Oh yes, didn't quite get along with our group… he was a Slytherin. Everett Rosier I believe was his name."

" _Everett…. Rosier…. A Slytherin…."_ Victoria painted the name into her head. She painted it in large letters, posted it all over the walls of her memory, and nailing it there for good.

 _Everett… Rosier_.

She scrunched her face, a _Slytherin_? How could she be related to a Slytherin? She was nothing like a Slytherin, except for her pure-blood status. Couldn't be right… but… could it? Her breaths became heavy, it seemed like the smallest bit of information; especially with the way Sirius presented it. It was no big deal for him to say a simple name, when Elise rejected the words for her entire life. She was antsy now. She couldn't wait to tell Elise she'd found out who her father was.

After a few hours of antsy leg shaking, thoughts running loose in her head, and family Christmas time, Lupin appeared at the front entryway of Grimmauld Place. Victoria peeled her eyes away from watching Hermione and Fred dance obnoxiously to wizarding Christmas music to greet Lupin.

"Professor Lupin! Thank you so… so, very much for taking time out of your Christmas to bring me to Elise's." Victoria said smiling up him.

"It's really not a problem, Victoria. I am delighted to help. Do you want to go grab your things and say goodbye before we head out?"

"Yes! One moment please!" Victoria practically ran up the stairs as fast as she could, she couldn't wait to go to Elise's now. If Victoria knew the name of her father and presented it to Elise, she would _have_ to tell Victoria about him. What else is there to hide?

She began to shove all her clothing that laid messily all over the floor into her trunk; sitting on top of it so it would close properly. She took out the piece of paper with her mother's photograph on it and smiled widely. "I know who dad is, mum! I can't believe it! Though, I really _can't_ believe it. A _Slytherin_?" She said disapprovingly. She shrugged it off, stuffing the photograph back into her leather jacket and began to head out the door, swinging her trunk by her side.

As she swung open the door, the only thing that stopped her from running down the stairs was the sound of light pecking against the glass window. Victoria turned around, and noticed Belle lightly pecking away at the glass window in her bedroom.

"Holy fuck!" Victoria dropped her trunk and ran to the window, heaving it open as Belle wearily flapped her wings and fell to the bed. She was frigid and cold to the touch. She looked as if she'd been out there all day, pecking away at the window. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Belle are you okay?" Victoria popped open her trunk, grabbed a sweater and wrapped it around her owl. "You're freezing. Holy shit, I am so sorry. I didn't hear you… I didn't even know you knew where this place was." She said as she took Belle in her arms and held her tightly to her chest.

"Are you warming up?" Belle nudged the sweater in a comforting position. Victoria couldn't imagine how long her owl would've lasted staying out in the cold all day like that. It was below freezing and snowing up a storm outside. "Have you brought me something, Belle?" Victoria lifted the sweater slightly and felt for the letter that was attached to her foot. Carefully untying it she looked at the envelope. She thought this was a weird envelope… it looked nothing of what Elise normally sent her, and it had the words, _'Ms. McKinnon'_ written on the front. Elise didn't normally do that.

 _Who was this letter from?_

Victoria peeled open the seal, releasing the letter and opened it. She looked at it confused, it looked like an official document of sorts.

' _Dear Ms. McKinnon,_

 _We are extremely sorry to inform you that on 24, December 1995 your caretaker Elise McKinnon had passed at 11:06pm due to Ovarian Cancer at Blue Wing Hospital in Birmingham, England. Radiation therapy and surgical actions have taken place before the time of death, records will be posted in your next letter from us._

 _Please notify our healer's team for any further questions or concerns and we will be happy to assist you as soon as we can._

 _Thank you,_

 _Healer Adira Beckett_

 _Blue Wing Hospital - Birmingham, England.'_

Victoria's heart stopped. Her body felt as if it was molded to the earth and she couldn't move. She starred at the letter, blankly, unsure if it was real or not. Her stomach groaned with a sick feeling that wanted to race up her throat, but she couldn't part her lips. She couldn't breathe. Her eyes burned as she tried to hold in the emotions of just completely, and utterly breaking down in Harry's Godfather's home.

Suddenly the door to her bedroom swung open, and Harry smiled up at her. His dress shirt messily untucked, his pants hanging off his hips, his eyes completely bright with excitement. He held a plate lazily in his hand of food, walking over to her as he put the plate on his lap.

"Want some? Also, Professor Lupin is wondering where you are." Harry said kissing her cheek and smiling up at her. "Victoria? Are you okay?"

Victoria looked up at him, blinking away tears as they fell like bullets out of her eyes and onto the sheet of paper. His face contorted as he dropped his smile instantly. "What's happened?"

Harry took the paper lightly from her hands, reading the document as Victoria took a deep breath; trying to hold in the whimpering that wanted to spill from her lips.

"Holy fuck…. Victoria…" She could feel his eyes survey her gently. He stood up, placing the plate on the bedside table and wrapped his arms around Victoria's torso. His weight shifted her down as they laid sitting up on the pillows of the bed, Victoria covered her face with her sweater, biting down on her hand trying to hold it all in, but the tears just kept falling. "Fuck, Victoria I'm… I'm so sorry."

Her cries grew louder as the news of it all began to sink in; the stinging hurt. It hurt her so bad. Belle flew to the other side of the room, sitting on top of a bookshelf as Harry held her tightly to his chest, his dress shirt soaking in her cries. "Please, it's okay, Victoria. You're going to make _me_ cry." Harry said comforting her.

"Victoria? Hey, Remus is- Merlin, what's happened?" Victoria looked up slightly from Harry's clothes wrinkled in her face to see Sirius standing at the door with great solicitude in his tone. He walked over and picked up the sheet of paper that had fallen to the ground. "Oh no…" Remus appeared at the door now, his hands in his pockets looking confused at what is taking so long.

"Remus." Sirius said, showing him the paper once Lupin noticed Victoria's state.

"Elise? No…" Victoria stuffed her face back down, covering her eyes with her hands. What happened? Everything was going fine… She knew Elise was sick… she knew her state was getting worse but she'd never expected it to end like this.

* * *

 **XX**

Victoria's long black wavy hair swept across her chest as the wind rolled past her. She looked up at her grandparent's home. What used to look like a beautiful manor to her now looked like a dark gray scale of doleful memories. A hand gripped her shoulder, and she looked over at the man Elise would never have approved of. The man she was so convinced would endanger her, and was compared to her father. A man she called, filthy and good for nothing. The man who held her during the hard times she's had, and now the time that will leave a mark on her life for as long as she grew old.

He reached his hand out, turning the golden knob of the front doors and pushing it open. The noise echoed throughout the empty spirited home. Victoria stepped inside, her heels clicking along the marble floors. It was just how she left it. The piano sitting graciously in the room across from her behind the opened pillars of the living space. The library, closed and never used since Hermione was inside. Her heels clicked up the stairs as she opened Elise's study. Her breath hitched upon noticing the same papers she'd cause to fall from the desk, were still on the floor. She clutched the letter Mrs. Brown had given her earlier that morning in her hands, as she began to pick up the papers off the floor. She wanted to come here once more, she wasn't sure where she would be after all this, and only this letter knew. She was too young to live on her own, Victoria suspected Elise granted Mrs. Brown custody of her. Maybe the house will still be here when she was older; why wouldn't it be right? Though just in case, she grabbed a picture of her and Elise off her desk, and put it inside her purse.

Victoria clicked away down the spiraling staircase and back outside where Harry was waiting; wearing proper dress robes and fixing his tie.

"Ready?" He said, fixing his round spectacles.

"Yes." Victoria grabbed onto the small pocket watch Harry held out in his left hand and the two transported in front of a known Graveyard she hadn't been to in years.

Her heels kicked through the melted snow, till they stopped in front of a line of tall tombstones. Victoria bent down, slipping the wand out of the garter around her thighs and created flowers that laid beautifully on top of Elise's tombstone. She stood up, walking two tombstones down and did the same thing, except on Marlene's.

Victoria walked over to Harry, clutching the letter with both hands in front of her as he held her close by his side, looking over at the tombstones.

"Do you think she's mad. That I never saw her?" Victoria asked in a dead-toned voice.

"Absolutely not. She prepared for this, Victoria. She knew." Harry said.

"This letter…" Victoria said holding it up between them. "It's like, where my future lies for the next three years."

"I'm sure she found you a good home. With good people."

"Do you think… my father is in here?" Victoria asked cracking her voice.

Harry took a deep breath, "I think given the current state she was in, she might have included information about him. Maybe."

"I guess there is only one way to find out…" Victoria said, clutching the letter tightly.

 _Everett Rosier. The name sounded so bitter sweet._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thank you so much for all the kind Reviews and Support! Keeps me writing! Let me know what you guys think! Don't worry, i won't tease you for long ;)_**

 ** _In response to those who ask that i should extend this beyond 5th year: I've been highly contemplating that for a few days now; if you guys would like to see this extend past 5th year, let me know! Depends on how well this story goes :)! Hope you enjoy!_**


	17. Chapter 17: I Will Try

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, J.K Rowling is the author!

Chapter 17: I Will Try

* * *

Victoria sat on her bed in the girl's dormitory, swinging the dark purple letting up and down in her palm. Every once and a while she would slip her fingers through the cracks of the slip, trying to pry it open but she couldn't get herself to do it. She didn't know what she was waiting for; yet the thought of opening this letter and making everything that has happened official, suffocated her… and the thought of Everett Rosier being her father… that killed her even more. Everett wasn't alive… Victoria made sure to find that information. Everett was killed with his brother Evan Rosier by Alastar Moody, lead Auror at the time. So maybe this all didn't matter… but what if it wasn't true… what if Sirius didn't one hundred percent know and he just guessed off a whim?

She fell down on her bed, releasing a heavy sigh _. When on earth did shit get so difficult?_

Victoria stuffed the envelope in her Hogwarts vest, fixing her thigh-high stockings and headed out the dormitory. She began to roam the hallways aimlessly, lost in her own thoughts. Classes started yesterday, so everybody was already back from vacation, and unfortunately so was the patrolling squad for Umbridge. Though because people were back, meant that everybody who knew her and or Elise continuously went up to her to preach their condolences. It was the last thing she wanted to hear; other people talking about the death of her aunt. Was it so bad she wanted to be alone?

Victoria shuffled through her pocket, skipping over the letter that was scrunched up inside, and took out the photograph of her mum. She thought she didn't look like Elise, but she sure looked like her mum. Elise had always told her they had the same facial features and smile. She also mentioned how they had the same sort of personality and ideology. It was unusual that Elise always compared Victoria to her mum, but everybody else compared her to Elise.

' _You look like your aunt,' 'You remind me of your aunt.'_

Yea, they were related but nothing alike. She loved her aunt, but she knew what was true to her and she wished people compared her more to Marlene.

"Well, Well… looks like McKinnon is out loose again." Victoria turned around, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing behind her.

Victoria laughed at the look of it. Crabbe and Goyle played a ridiculous 'tough-guy' look, while Pansy jutted her hip trying to look intimidating, and well… Draco was Draco. He was a talented wizard; Victoria would give him that; he was always a fun challenge to duel with in the hallways… but now a days he's had Pansy by his side at all times- there is no fun in that.

"Sorry?" Victoria said, crossing her arms. "And what is daddy's little boy trying to come up with?" She said quirking an eyebrow.

"Besides the fact you're a slut? Nothing else." Pansy scowled.

Victoria laughed, "Wow, a slut? Is that the best you can come up with? I see you've dropped your material."

"Just how you've dropped her knickers for boys at school?" Pansy's pert remark made Victoria's eyes narrow.

"What on earth are you talking about, Parkinson."

Pansy strutted over towards Victoria, circling around her, "We heard what you did with Cormac. Don't necessarily know why he chose you." Pansy said in an airy contemptuous tone. "And somehow, Harry doesn't mind sloppy seconds." She shrugged both her shoulders in a carefree way as she walked back over to Draco.

"Why are you so uptight, Parkinson? Draco not yet get his firsts?"

"You don't know anything about us." Pansy said rolling her eyes.

"Like I'd want to know." Victoria started to walk away, looking back at Draco, "Probably wouldn't be enjoyable anyways. She's a bossy pet to have."

Pansy drew out her wand and shot a spell at Victoria of which she blocked. "Did I get under your skin, Parkinson?" The corners of her lips curled, "It seems it always results in your feelings getting hurt."

"We're not letting you go that easy." Pansy said, sending more spells at Victoria.

Victoria formed transparent shields around her as the bright red light from Pansy's wand bounced off. She was enjoying herself really, a large smiled spread across her face as Pansy's scrunched up in anger.

"C'mon Parkinson, you can do better than that." Victoria said sending a spell at Pansy that hit her shoulder. "How could I miss the big head?" She said abrasively.

Victoria concentrated on the spells Pansy was sending at her, walking backwards as she gave herself leg room to block each attack as freely as she could. Suddenly, Pansy stopped and Victoria turned her neck as Draco retracted his arm and slammed his fist into Victoria's face.

It was so sudden; she hadn't been paying attention to anything but Pany's movements. She could feel a deep fire sensation spread across the side of her face as she laid on the ground.

Footsteps drew closer as she tried to pick herself up.

"Can't take a punch, McKinnon?" Draco said, as Pansy kicked the toe of her shoe into Victoria's stomach.

She coughed up the tightening pain that knotted in her stomach. "At least I don't run like a little girl. I fight my battles, and I usually end them." She said whimsically.

"Not this battle, McKinnon." Draco said as Pansy kicked her again.

Victoria could taste the dense flavor of iron pool in her mouth and seep between her cracked lips. The short air pockets of breath cried desperately to leave her throat as she pushed on her abdomen and coughed up the blood on the stone floor.

"Gross, she's getting messy Draco." Pansy said crouching down and placing her wand on Victoria's head, rolling it in view of her face. "You look disgusting, McKinnon."

"You would know, for it comes natural to you." Victoria said, clearing the trail of blood that flowed down her nose.

Draco pointed his wand down at Victoria, a smirk playing on his face while his eyes told a dark, malevolent tale. "Crucio." He practically whispered it; he didn't need to show the amount of hate and want to perform this curse, it was already imbedded inside him. Victoria curled up as an explosive pain absorbed her from inside to out. He let go, giving Victoria time to breath. She panted as her arms wobbled trying to lift herself up. She reached for her wand, but Draco saw it coming.

"Crucio. Crucio… _Crucio_!"

It was the worst kind of electricity that ran through the nerves in her body, it burned her skin more than she could imagine; as if doused in gasoline and set on fire. She itched her arms, trying to get rid of the pain the only way she knew how, but it all just burned like a horrible acid spill.

Draco bent down, tilting his head just inches from Victoria's. She looked into his bright grey coloured eyes, unfazed and desensitized, he grinned. "Anything more you'd like to say, McKinnon?"

Victoria parted her lips, spitting the distasteful pool of iron on his face, causing him to clear the blood from his chin and grit his teeth in vexation. "Crabbe. Goyle."

Before she knew it she was lifted off the ground; her legs held together and he arms held above her; and the only thing she noticed was the picture of her mother softly fall onto the stone floor.

Draco placed his wand along her thighs, a bright white colour illuminated as small incisions were painted along the surface of her smooth skin. She winced at the pain, it felt as if someone was carving into her and she couldn't do anything about it. The sensation traveled from her legs to her arms till finally she was dropped harshly to the floor.

"I told you, you had it coming, McKinnon." Draco said as he stepped on her jaw and walked away with his group of Slytherin's.

Victoria's eye's clouded a milky fog as she twitched her fingers along the stone floor, reaching desperately for the piece of paper that was her mum. She gripped it between her two fingers, trying to not focus on the pain that was spreading across her body.

"Victoria? Holy fuck, Victoria!" Suddenly a pair of hands scooped from underneath her and the picture slipped out of her grasp; her fingers weren't strong enough to hold on to something so important, so simple.

"Victoria, I'm taking you to the hospital wing, okay? You'll be okay."

She looked up, her eye's too clouded to make out the person wrapping their arms around her, but she could see his blonde hair sweep across his face. Her eye-lids closed like heavy weights; and it wasn't until the man's touch was gone that she reopened them.

"Victoria?"

Victoria's eyes fully opened as the muffled sound of her name cleared around her bruised ears. She smiled as she saw Harry leaning over her holding her hand in his. "Victoria? Are you awake?"

She cleared her throat, "Yes." She said in a guttural voice.

"Thank God."

Victoria laughed slightly but it hurt to, "Who?"

"Nothing. I'm so glad you're okay… you are okay aren't you? You can see, hear, feel me?" Harry said rubbing his thumb along her hand.

"Yes, Harry. Could I get some water?"

Harry quickly grabbed a glass of water on her bed side table and handed it to her. Victoria slowly lifted herself up, the muscles in her shoulder felt like they were tearing as she lifted the cup to her lips, the water barely making it inside her mouth. Harry cleared the water that fell down her face and grabbed the cup from her. "Maybe later…" He said helping her lay back down gently.

"Who did this to you? I want names."

"It's okay, Harry. I'm fine." She said trying to clear her throat from the guttural voice she projected.

"No. They hurt you a great deal, and even if they hurt you in the slightest- I want names."

"Harry… please. Let me relax for a bit."

Harry sat down, releasing a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. He felt almost useless for her right now.

"Did you bring me here?" Victoria asked, slowly.

"No. MacMillan."

"Ernest? Really?" She said disbelievingly.

"Yes. Carried you from the fourth floor to the hospital wing. Notified me straight after he dropped you off, told me where he found you and all." Harry said appreciatively.

"Is he here?"

"No. He's in class. Why weren't you in class? We had Divination."

Victoria groaned, "I wanted alone time to think I guess… about Elise." She widened her eyes, " _Harry!"_

"What!" He cried urgently as if something was hurting her.

"My photograph!"

"Your what?"

"My photograph, Harry! I have a photograph of my mum I always keep with me!"

"You do?" He looked at her completely befuddle and taken back by the sudden abrupt cries.

"Yes, and it's the only picture I have of her… _please_ … please can you get it for me. I've dropped it when the Slytherin's attacked me."

"The Slytherin's…." Harry said narrowing his eyes, "I knew it."

"Never mind that! Could you retrieve it for me?"

"Of course… I'll do that right away for you." He said planting a kiss on her hands.

"Thank you." Victoria watched as he quickly exited the room; she swallowed the lump in her throat. She'd never showed that picture to anyone but the three people she grew up with… it was like her prized possession and she'd lost it. She silently prayed that Harry would be able to retrieve it… She couldn't even imagine not having a photograph of her mother… what would happen? The image of her mum would disappear over time, then she would forget? She didn't want that. A tear fell from her face, with the ounce of doubt Harry would find it, and that the photograph was destroyed by Malfoy.

A little while after, Ernest MacMillan showed up in the hospital room. Victoria smiled upon seeing him. His Hufflepuff robes had blood stains all over them, and so did his tie. He took a seat beside Victoria's bed, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Holy fuck, I'm so glad you're okay… well _awake_." Ernest said worriedly.

"You brought me here." Victoria smiled whole-heartedly. "Thank you, Ernie."

"I wouldn't just leave you there! You didn't think I would, did you?" He said grabbing a tissue and clearing the blood off his robes, though nothing came off.

"Sorry 'bout that…" She said looking down at his clothes.

"What, this? Don't worry about. Makes me look a bit more badass." He said trying to laugh at the situation, but he couldn't. "I can only be here for a few minutes, I've got an exam in History of Magic, I just wanted to make sure you were… you know… _alive_."

"It looks to be that way." She said smiling.

"Alright, I'll stop by again later tonight and I'll bring dinner." Ernest said standing up, placing a large box of chocolate frogs on the bed side table and walking out.

"Ernest!"

"Yea?"

"Have you seen Harry around? He's been gone for an hour?" Victoria asked with dreaded hope in her voice.

"Sorry, Vic… I haven't."

Victoria bit her lip as she watched Ernest leave the hospital wing. _Where could Harry be?..._

Nurse Pomfrey walked around her bed, placing a yellow potion on the bedside table and adjusting the cast on her left thigh. "You've got to drink this, sweetie. I know it'll taste horrible, but every drop counts…"

She lifted the yellow potion up to Victoria's lips as the liquid trickled down her chin as it took all her energy to swallow. The potion slipped down her throat in a slimy consistency that tasted a hundred times worse than the potion Hermione had given her in the beginning of the year for her concussion. Her eyes formed tears and Nurse Pomfrey tried to quickly tip the potion down her mouth. "That's it… there you go… all done." She tucked the blankets in tightly around Victoria's sides. "Now get some rest… try not to move your neck too much, you have a healing jaw that needs extra care." She said sternly. "I'll be in my room if you need me, just holler, okay darling?"

Victoria nodded, feeling at her absolute low. People were cleaning the messes she was making, and feeding her drinks because she was unable to move her arms properly. She felt as if she was in some vegetative state; not allowed to move a single muscle.

She kept herself positioned in a way she could keep her eyes on the door, incase Harry showed up…

Though hours had passed, and he hadn't.

* * *

The next day, the majority of Victoria's injuries had healed. Only her jaw and ribs seemed to undergo the most pain now, but at least she was able to move about and feed herself. Though the only thing more exciting than her getting better, was what was walking through the two large doors of the hospital wing.

Harry slowly walked to her bed, his eyes were red and weary as if he had gotten no sleep last night. Though the only thing on Victoria's mind was her mother's photograph.

"Harry! Did you find it?" She said, putting down a bowl of oats as he sat beside her on the bed.

"I… I did." He said; and the strangest smile glowed from his face. It was out of nowhere, and Victoria couldn't understand why. Maybe he was just that happy she had gotten her photograph back?

"Can I have it?"

Harry dug his hand in his pockets, grabbing a piece of paper and reluctantly handing it to her. Victoria looked down at it, her jaw completely unhinged and aching, as she raised her eyebrows gawking down at the photograph.

' _This couldn't be hers; obviously it wasn't hers… but how did Harry…'_

She ran her fingers on the corner of the photograph where her mum stood, then her eyes rolled farther; farther than she'd imagined they could go. She studied the other people in the photograph, the other people who were burned and ripped away from her original.

 _Alastar Moody, Hagrid, Dumbledore... Sirius? Was that James and Lily Potter, and Professor Lupin too?_

"Harry… what is this." It was the only words she could find for it right now, though in her head she had a billion other questions.

"This is the full picture of the one you had of your mum." Harry said leaning over the photograph in Victoria's hands. He began to point along the picture; "These are my parents here. Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore… Hagrid… This is Peter, the man I told you about before."

"How… how did you get the full picture?" Victoria looked up at him amazed.

Harry grinned, "I've had it this whole time. Sirius gave it to me in the beginning of the year."

"You… you had this the entire time? All I had was… a corner of it." She slouched her shoulders, and smacked a hand to her forehead disbelievingly. The person she'd been with all year at the missing piece to her photograph and she didn't know.

"What is this Harry. Why is Dumbledore here, and Hagrid… and the rest? Why is my mum with them?"

"Well, this is where it gets interesting." He said smiling. "This is The Order."

' _The Order… there is it again'_

"The Order of the Phoenix. A group Dumbledore created back then to suppress Voldemort." Harry looked around the hospital wing to make sure nobody was listening.

"Wait… holy fuck. Hold on. My mum was a part of Dumbledore's _'Voldemort Suppression'_ group?" Victoria widened her eyes and all she could hear was Elise's voice ringing in her ears, _'he protects you, till he asks you to join some activist group against Voldemort, then later- you're the one target that is easiest to obtain.'_ Had this been the group Marlene joined that eventually got her mother killed?...

"Harry… there are no Slytherin's in this group, are there?"

"Not at all."

Her eyes began to well up as she looked down at the photograph. Her father was in here; and he wasn't a Slytherin. He was one of these men, and he wasn't Everett Rosier. Then why did Sirius say he was her father?...

"Why did it take you so long to bring this to me?" She asked, clearing the tears from her eyes.

"Because… when I saw the picture, it instantly reminded me of something. _That_ " Harry said pointing to the photograph. "I thought it was weird, you had a picture of someone from The Order, then something clicked. I had to wait till after Snape's Occlumency lessons, but I eventually got in touch with Sirius and Professor Lupin through the fire last night and discussed it with them."

"Sirius and Lupin?... In the fire? About my mum's picture? Why?"

"In the beginning of the year when I got that picture, Sirius was the one who gave it to me. He actually told me something about your mum. When you brought her up on the Quidditch field that one day the name sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. Now I have… and… here we are." He said running his hands through his hair anxiously. "And I _strongly_ advise you open that letter Elise sealed for you."

Victoria eyed him curiously, leaning over to grab her jacket and take out the crunched up dark purple letter. "What are you playing at?" Victoria said, quirking an eyebrow as she held the letter in her hand.

"Trust me, Victoria." He said, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Okay." She slipped her fingers inside the slit of the envelope, and with a bit of hesitation she tore the paper open and looked inside at its contents. She spilled the papers out on her lap, and shuffled through them. She didn't know which to start off with first, so she grabbed the photograph that caught her eye.

Upon first glance it looked as if it was just another pregnant picture of Marlene, but to her surprise it was more than that. Marlene was standing beside her sister, wrapping her arms around her. It took Victoria a moment to realize but… _'Elise was pregnant?'_ Elise smiled through her brightly coloured eyes, and her short blonde curly hair perched nicely on top of her shoulders.

"Harry. Elise was pregnant? What? She was expecting the same time Marlene was?"

Harry grinned, "Keep going." _Did Harry know something she didn't?_

Victoria dropped the photograph and shuffled through the papers, grabbing another letter that looked like an official document of sorts.

' _This is to certify the mother / carrier: Elise McKinnon and biological father: Everett Rosier had a positive pregnancy test 2 December, 1979._

 _On 29 May, 1980 Elise McKinnon had a miscarriage of a 5-month old infant delivered with no sign of life. Tests can confirm the previous diagnosis of Elise's Ovarian cancer resulted in the outcome of the pregnancy.'_

Victoria couldn't believe what she was reading; never once had this came out of Elise's mouth. She never knew Elise had cancer previously before… and Elise never told Victoria she was expecting… and with Everett Rosier?

"Holy fuck, Harry. Elise was having a baby with Everett. That guy Sirius said was my _father_? Does he think Elise is my mother?"

Harry grabbed the final document and handed it to Victoria, "I suppose this is the official statement of who you are assigned to now."

"I already know it's Lavender…" Victoria said brushing the paper away. "But look at this!" She waved the pregnancy paper in the air for Harry to see but he seemed to be more fixated on the papers in his hands.

"Open it."

Victoria took the paper from him, looking up at him befuddled. How was Harry not completely shocked about all this information? Why did he care so much about who she was moving in with now, she already knew it was with Lavender; who else?

She opened the paper and began to scan its contents, skipping over all the legal stuff and skimming past information she had no idea about; when one particular word caught her eye at the bottom of the document.

"Grimmauld Place?" Her breath hitched as she read Elise signing off on giving Victoria's father rights to be her legal caretaker… her father, "Sirius Black?"

Victoria looked up at Harry, her face went blank as the colour drained from her skin. "I… He…" She couldn't speak. It was right in front of her, the name she'd been waiting to hear all her life; the name she's been hearing since third year of Hogwarts. Her mouth dropped, she was with her father just a few days ago, and he said her father was Everett Rosier? Victoria lifted her hands to her head, pressing down on her temples as she tried to fight the splitting headache that was beginning to sprout throughout her brain.

"Harry, Sirius Black? Sirius fucking Black? I… I'm… did you know? Why are you giving me that look, _did you fucking know_?" Victoria said as she grabbed the daily prophet from her bed side table and whacked Harry in the arm with it.

"Ow! Hey, hey!" Harry said grabbing the newspaper from her hands and throwing it on the floor. "I told you, I talked to him last night."

"How? How does any of this make sense! It makes no sense!" Victoria began to shift her body so her feet touched the ground. Holding onto her ribs she forced herself off the bed as Harry held onto her.

"What are you doing, Victoria?"

"I'm going to see him. I'm going to see my father."

"You're injured."

"Harry, for fuck sakes. I've waited all my life to know the bloody name of my father, now that I've got him, I'm not letting a little injury stop me from seeing him." Victoria said, grabbing her documents and jacket.

"How are you going to get there?" Harry said, holding an arm out behind her as if expecting her to fall.

"We will apparate, or use a portkey."

"You're too injured to go through that, Victoria. You'll hurt yourself."

Victoria stopped, releasing a large sigh as she gazed into Harry's eyes. "I need answers, Harry. I need _this_."

"…Okay." Harry said "I suppose our only realistic option is Dumbledore."

* * *

 **XX**

Victoria bounced on the tips of her black oxford shoes, her fingers tapping lightly on the opened envelope that contained all her documents. She stared up at the familiar dark stoned apartment of 12 Grimmauld Place. It was weird; she had been here only a few days ago, and being here now felt like a brand new experience. As if what was behind that door was something different entirely.

"I'm going to knock." Harry said, stepping forward to climb the steps. Victoria placed a hand on his arm, seizing him.

"I'll uhm… I'll do it." Harry stepped back as Victoria walked up the same cold, damp stone steps and raised her fist up to the door.

"Victoria?" She was hesitating too much…

"Make sure once I knock, I don't ditch." She joked nervously.

Harry grinned, "So that's the kind of kid you were?"

Victoria rolled her eyes and looked back at the door. She pressed her knuckles up to the wood and knocked a few times, each knock growing louder than the previous. She took a step back and waited beside Harry. Looking up at the door, her heart began to race with the thought of _'when will he answer?'._

She didn't know what to do when he had… Hug him? Shake his hand? Call him dad, or what… The sudden crackling sound of the door being pulled opened stopped her train of thought. She looked up as Sirius stood in the doorway, barely noticeable as he stood behind the door.

"We have to go quick." Harry said as he led her inside the house.

Victoria walked up the steps and inside the house, where Sirius closed the door behind them. Her eyes felt glued to the scratched up, peeling wood floors as she was terrified to look up at him.

"Ah! Welcome Harry, Victoria. I do love surprise visits." Sirius said happily as he gave Harry a hug. She could feel both of their eyes on her, she bit her lip nervously.

"Shall we go to the kitchen then?" Sirius said, and the two followed.

She sat down at the table in the alleyway kitchen, her eyes fixed on her fingers as Sirius sat across from her.

"I'll uhm… go see how Buckbeak is doing." Harry said, exiting the kitchen and closing the doors.

Victoria cursed Harry for leaving her in her head; what was she to do now.

Sirius cleared his throat, "Tea?"

' _Tea?'_

Victoria peeled her eyes away, looking directly at Sirius and placed the envelope on the table. "This."

Sirius took out the papers and began to read them, nodding his head as his eyes skimmed left and right. "Yes… mhm…"

"Yes? Were you expecting to read something in particular?" Victoria asked.

Sirius put down the papers and folded his hands on the table. His dark gray eyes pierced her's with a studied look. "I knew… I knew you looked like her. You reminded me so much of her."

"We are talking about… my mother right? My _actual_ mother, not Elise?" Victoria said a little more harshly than she wanted it to come out.

Sirius cleared his throat, caressing the scruff of beard on his chin. "Yes… well you see… I had no idea Marlene was your mother. I thought she was your aunt."

"My aunt?" Victoria looked taken back; why would he think that?

"Precisely… how do I explain… Marlene and Elise were expected together. I never knew Elise's expectance failed… I thought you were her and Everett's born child." Sirius narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Why… _what_? Why didn't you think of Marlene's pregnancy then? Why didn't that come up?"

"Because when Marlene…" Sirius took a deep breath, as he rubbed the lower half of his face dubiously. "When she _passed_ … given the circumstances of what happened… we thought her child… _you_ … passed with her in the explosion. Miraculously, it looks that you've survived it, and Elise had told Remus that you were her born child; and I suspect it was so I didn't find out."

"Why didn't she want you to find out?

"She blames me." Sirius said standing from his spot and walking over to the tea kettle. "She blames me for Marlene's death. Hell, she blamed me for everything Marlene did." He began to pour some tea into a few glasses and placed them before Victoria and himself.

"Sorry, everything she did?"

Sirius took a large gulp out of his cup, "Right. We weren't perfect students at Hogwarts, you know." He said smiling. "Anything from sneaking out at night, getting into fights with Slytherin's, going to parties… whatever it was, Elise blamed me for. She said I contorted your mother's personality, that she was never like that before we met." Sirius raised an eyebrow and laughed, "I don't think Elise knew her very well to be honest."

Victoria bit her lip, it was like listening to what Elise was telling her before; how Harry was exactly like her father, and how she was going down the same road as Marlene. It was strange to think so at first… but now it seemed true…

"Why did she blame you for my mother's death?"

"I suppose you already know about The Order." Victoria nodded. "James and I were the first to join out of our friend group. Marlene was the type of girl who wanted to settle the score, who wanted to fight; so I offered her to join us in one meeting and she was hooked right then. Of course, being in The Order is a dangerous job, you're putting your life on the line to help save others; to stop Voldemort."

"That's why she died then. The Death Eater's knew about your group and targeted the people fighting for it."

"Naturally. If I hadn't gone to Azkaban who knows where we would be…"

Victoria looked down at her steaming tea, as she played with the strap on her bag.

Sirius grinned down at her, "Foolish of me to think you were Everett's daughter." Victoria looked up at him. "You resemble me quite well… and of course Marlene."

She smiled, it was true now that she looked at him for what he was. She might have thought that even before when she looked into his eyes in dog form; she just couldn't pinpoint it. "Same eyes, and hair I suppose." She said, taking a drink of her tea.

"Same trouble maker I was back at Hogwarts. Though! Now that I am your father." Sirius said, puffing out his chest and clearing his throat. "I suppose I have to lecture you about what's appropriate behavior around school, huh?"

Victoria laughed, "Or you could be the cool dad?"

Sirius sat up, smiling ear to ear as he extended his arms forward. It was sudden, and it wasn't completely the same as hugging a parent, but Victoria opened her arms for him anyways. His hands wrapped around her back tightly, as she smelled the warm wood and rum on his chest. She liked how this felt, it was enough for her to forget about her injured ribs that were cracking between them. They pulled apart and she analyzed him. This was her father, standing before her; Sirius Black.

"So… now that I'm legally signed over to you… does this make me," Victoria showed a half-grin, playing with the words in her mind. _"Victoria Black?"_

"I suppose you are right." Sirius said grinning. "Victoria McKinnon Black, so you don't lose your mother's side of you… but yes, Victoria Black."

"Do I uhm… call you dad?" Victoria blinked up at him. She had no idea how to deal with this parenting business.

Sirius chuckled, "Sure. I uhm… I've never done this before, as you know." He said as he rubbed his hands together nervously, "I never saw myself in this position- I don't think _anybody_ could see me in this position when I was younger… But I'll try to be a good father to you."

"You're already doing a great job." Victoria said certainly.

Harry opened the kitchen door, "Everything alright?"

"Yea, we're fine." Victoria said watching as Harry opened the doors and entered the room.

"Great." Harry stood beside Victoria, smiling about as if everything was normal. She supposes it made sense, it's not like much changed for him really.

Sirius tapped his finger to his lip, thinking. "You're my godchild, and you're my daughter… from what I've heard over the past few months about you two…"

Victoria could feel her face burn with embarrassment.

"I don't want to hear again… because frankly, I don't know how to deal with that. Though as a father I suppose I should say… you have my approval?" Sirius shook his head, "Give me time to get this right. I'll make us lunch, how about you two make yourselves comfortable." He said as he walked to the end of the kitchen, turning around and narrowing his eyes, "But… not _too_ comfortable?"

"Oh Merlin…" Victoria said, dropping her face to her hand.

The two walked down the hall to the living space where they had their Christmas celebration, and sat down on the couch by the window.

"Guess you better get comfortable." Harry said leaning back on the couch. "This is your home now."

"That still hasn't sunk in yet." Victoria looked around the room; the wallpapers were peeling, the rug was slightly uplifted, the chairs were stained. "Ugh… why couldn't we just move into my old house?"

Harry laughed, "Because it's a McKinnon house, not a Black house. Besides, you'll get to have it when you're of age."

"I suppose. I guess I'll have to do some serious redecorating then huh?" Victoria said as she flicked her wand at the wallpaper as it curled up and fixed itself. "So this is where he grew up then? It wasn't always like this though…?"

"No. It was abandoned for some time; I think this is all natural occurrence." Harry said gesturing around the room.

"So, interesting to know I have _Slytherin_ bloodline."

"Me too. Very distantly." Harry said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I was supposed to be in Slytherin."

"What?" Victoria looked up at him disbelievingly.

"Yea. Though the sorting hat takes your choice into account."

"Would you still be with me If I was a Slytherin?" Victoria said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hm… that would definitely confuse me considering I don't get along with most of that house… My view on them especially now isn't at its best either… how are you feeling?" Harry said as he looked at the side of Victoria's face.

"I'm fine, my mouth feels better. My ribs still hurt a bit…" Victoria lifted her shirt slightly and revealed the swollen section of her torso that had dark purple and blue spots imprinted around her ribs. "Ah, not the best looking either."

"Dear Merlin, who did that to you?" Sirius said abruptly as he dropped the tray of food on the table in front of them to get a better look.

"Well… er…"

"Slytherin's. Isn't it always?" Harry said disgusted.

"Who exactly?"

"No one, its fine!" Victoria said pulling her shirt down.

"She wouldn't tell me either." Harry said raising his eyebrows.

"When Snape comes tomorrow…" Sirius muttered as he began distributing the plates.

"Snape is coming tomorrow? Like… Professor Snape?" Victoria asked confused.

"Yea. He's ugh…" Sirius scratched the back of his head nervously, "Ah _why not_ … He's in The Order."

"The Order? The one Dumbledore made in 1970?"

"No, that one was disbanded in 1981. This is a new one, mostly new people." Sirius said lunging on an armchair and taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Is that why you shut the door on me when Tonks and Professor Lupin came?"

"Naturally, I wanted to obey Elise's wishes. She wouldn't want you listening to it- try that it's Mrs. Weasley's jam. It's fantastic." Sirius pointed to the two sandwiches on the tray.

Victoria and Harry picked them up, and began eating with him.

"Is Harry in it?"

"I'd like to think so…" Sirius said unsure. "I'm his Godfather right, so I figured I'd have a say on that matter but Mrs. Weasley is very much against having children be a part of it."

"We listen anyways." Harry said taking a bite of his sandwich. Sirius gave him a knowing smile, as if he'd expect nothing less.

"Wait, If you're all grouping up to stop Voldemort then I want to join too."

"Victoria…" Sirius said putting his plate down. "I'm not sure-"

"Why not? You said I'm like my mother right? Obviously I want to join then, I want to help."

"I just… with the way it all turned out last time."

"Harry help me." Victoria said turning to him for support.

Harry was in mid-bite of his sandwich, looking between the two confused on what to do. "Ugh… She's a good wizard. She beat up Malfoy."

"You _what_?" Sirius exclaimed.

Victoria placed her hand to her forehead, shaking her head. "Dear Merlin, you don't say _that_ … Look, I just want information. I just want to know what he's doing. He's connected to Harry, Sirius and that makes it that much more important to me."

Sirius took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alright, I'll think about it. Just give me time to think about it."

"Fair enough." Victoria said, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"So… do you have classes tomorrow?" Sirius asked.

"No, why?"

"Maybe you could start, I don't know; moving in?"

Victoria blinked up at him, "Oh… yea. Yea, okay."

"I know the place is a bit of a mess, I haven't really gotten around to cleaning it and the house elf is quite useless."

"House elf? What?"

"You didn't know? We own a house elf, Kreacher. Bloody useless git but he's ours."

"Well, I suppose I can grab my stuff from Elise's and we can redecorate together tomorrow then." Victoria smiled.

"Sounds great, I look forward to it." Sirius said, smiling from his eyes.

* * *

 ** _A/N: As Always Thank You For Your Lovely Reviews / Support!_**


	18. Chapter 18: Passing Around Punishments

Disclaimer: I own nothing of HP, J.K Rowling is the author

Chapter 18: Passing Around Punishments

* * *

"C'mon Harry, only a few more steps!" Victoria shouted as she dragged her heavy black suitcase up the last few steps of the stairway with a loud thump.

"Bloody… hell… what did you even pack?" Harry said in a gruff voice, pulling a large load of bags up the stairway behind her.

Sirius walked over to the bottom of the stairs, his hands on his hips as he looked at the two peculiarly. "Why aren't you two using magic? You do remember you're wizard's don't you?"

"Victoria doesn't trust me to levitate her bag. Think's ill break it." Harry said finally reaching the top of the stairs with a heavy breath.

"I'll keep at it down here then." Sirius laughed as he walked into the next room, continuing his cleaning duties around the house.

Victoria opened up her bedroom door, and rolled her suitcase inside. Belle was perched on the top of her dresser inside her silver cage, hooting happily upon their arrival.

"What should we do first?" Victoria said as she surveyed the room of its chipped walls, scratched floors and dusty mirrors.

"I suppose I can help with the bathroom; you can do the main room?" Harry said opening the bathroom door.

"Right." Victoria raised her wand and flicked it towards the walls, fixing the paint that began to chip off. She began removing the dust off the mirrors, fixing the rugs, and polishing the wooden floors; Harry eventually helped her move in her furniture and move out the old ones.

"Center it here." Victoria said pulling on one side of the bedframe while Harry lifted the other.

"Here?"

"Mmm… yea, drop it." The bed dropped to the wooden floor and Victoria took a look around. It was finally a room that was cozy enough to live in. She jumped on her round bed and curled up on her soft blankets smiling. She was finally comfortable. "So glad to be sleeping in my old bed again."

"Yea," Harry said sitting down beside her. "We've had many memories on this bed." He raised an eyebrow.

Sirius walked into the room, wiping his hands of dust and dirt on his black pants, "So I've finished my bit, there is just one last thing to do if you'd like to join me." He said.

"Sure." Victoria and Harry left the room and followed Sirius down the hall. He unlocked the door and creaked it open; it was a room Victoria hadn't been in before.

Sirius flicked the lights on and Victoria gawked at the inside of this room. It was completely empty, except for a few items laying on the floor, such as a lamp and books. Yet the wallpaper was a complete eye-sore.

"What… _what is this_?" Victoria asked looking around the walls.

"Black family tree." Harry said, standing beside Sirius.

"Family tree? Wow. Where are you?"

Sirius gave a half-grin and raised his finger to the small burnt circle on the tapestry. "Here."

"Why are you burnt off?" She said looking up at it.

"When I left home to live with the Potter's, it was a sign of betrayal for my dear mother. Best decision I ever made."

Victoria scanned her eyes on the people of the family tree, and was taken back when she noticed a correlation to the people she hated the most. "Is this… fucking… _Malfoy_?"

"Quite unfortunate, huh?" Sirius placed a hand underneath his chin as he analyzed the Malfoy correspondence in the Black family tapestry.

"Why? Who… Narcissa? Your cousin? Is she mental?"

"To be frank, I never not liked Narcissa." He said raising his wand to remove the tapestry. "It was her sister I couldn't stand… still can't."

"Who's that?"

Sirius took a deep breath, narrowing his eyes. "Bellatrix. Lestrange now. Death Eater, of course." He said obviously. "They're all bloody advocates of Voldemort's idea's. Except for the very few I could tolerate, such as my uncle."

"Is she still alive? Bellatrix I mean."

"Oh yes." Sirius began to fold the tapestry and threw it on the ground. "Very much alive; someone I'd love to run into again." He said malevolently.

Harry glanced over at him, dropping his eyes in a way of disapproval. She knew how serious Harry took Sirius' protection; he doesn't want anything else to happen to his godfather. He'd only just met him two years ago, and for Victoria… she just found out he was her father.

"Well… I've uhm… I've got some pictures here we can put on the wall instead. I figured we can make this into a sort of library or music room for you to do your studies in and such." Sirius said lifting up a box outside the room and placing it on a small table.

Victoria walked up to the box, that had a magical charm to enhance the load it could carry. She dipped her arm into the box, shuffling around and picking up a few picture frames. "Ah, Harry I think this is you." Harry walked over and looked over her shoulder at the picture in her hands; Sirius and James holding baby Harry.

"Yes, we took that a few weeks after you were born." Sirius said putting up a large picture of him and The Marauders. "You were a piece of work. James said you never cried during the day, but once they went to go to bed you were like a never ending siren. I think you knew what you were doing." He laughed.

Victoria placed the photograph on the wall, looking up at a picture of Sirius and Marlene, her father had just put up. She walked up to it, observing her mother for every inch that she was. She'd never seen another photograph of her mother before. She had beautiful azure coloured almond eyes, light freckles that spotted around her nose and long flaxen, untamed curly hair that reached her sylphlike waist. It was weird to see her picture, move about in a realistic form as she laughed at the camera with Sirius smiling down at her as his 19-year-old self. It was almost as if Marlene was looking directly at Victoria, but she wasn't; and that was hard for her to understand, because she wished it was true.

"She's beautiful." Victoria said, watching her mother laugh over and over again; not feeling the slightest of boredom.

"She really was." Sirius said putting a soft arm around Victoria's shoulder. "You've got her face shape, and those cheek bones." He said looking between the two.

She smiled as a thin stream of tears fell down her face; she was quick to hide her emotion as she cleared the tears on her back of her hand.

It took them a while, but the room turned out pretty good. Sirius could barely recognize it for what it was before. The pictures that mounted along the walls, the bookcases that stood tall and reached the ceiling, the circle formed couches and the table that sat beside the window; it was a cozy space.

Sirius perched his guitar in the corner of the room, and the three stood at the doorway, analyzing their work.

"Mrs. Weasley will have a heart attack. In a good way though. I don't think she could ever imagine this place to be so… clean and put together." Harry said clearing the dust off his face.

"One last thing!" Victoria ran up the wooden steps of the staircase and barged into her room. She looked around and hurried to the corner of her bedroom where she grabbed the neck of her dark brown mahogany vintage guitar that was owned by both of her parents and hurried out the room. She re-appeared, standing her guitar beside Sirius' new one and taking a step back.

Sirius widened his eyes, completely surprised at what she had just brought in. He picked up his old guitar, eyeing the instrument as if remembering a thousand memories at once. "Where did you get this?" He said, running his hands along the paint job.

"Elise gave it to me when I was little." Victoria said sitting down on the couch beside Harry. "Apparently Marlene brought it over and didn't bring in back when… well you know. So it was preserved."

"You've been playing on _this_?" He said sitting beside her and fixing it upon his lap.

"Yep. I ugh… knew it was originally yours."

"Oh yea, I bought this lovely thing when I was 12 years old. My family hated it, but your mother sure didn't." He said smiling. "I was teaching her how to play; though she never was really good at it. Musically inept I suppose."

"It's alright, I'm not that great at it either." Harry said, brushing his hands through his hair.

"Would you play something? On your old guitar?" Victoria said curling herself on the couch beside her father.

Sirius pressed his hands down on the strings, and began to strum most comfortably on his old guitar.

* * *

Victoria helped distribute plates along the table as Sirius was stirring the soup on the stove, and Harry was cutting up bread slices. It was a full working kitchen till everybody sat down as Sirius placed the hot pot in the center of the table and everybody began to dig in; pouring the hot lunch into their bowls.

Victoria blew lightly on her spoon and took a sip, her eyebrows raising. "Not bad, Sirius."

"Yea, this is actually pretty good." Harry said taking a sip.

"Yea? That's excellent because believe it or not…" Sirius said reaching for the basket of bread slices. "They don't teach you the Culinary Arts in Azkaban." He chuckled, "So how's Quidditch, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "It's alright. Gryffindor team got disbanded a while ago but I believe we've got a game tomorrow."

"So soon?" Victoria asked stuffing bread in her mouth.

"Yea, they're trying to get us caught up for the season."

"How's the broom treating you?" Sirius asked.

"It's amazing." Harry turned to Victoria, "Sirius is the one who bought me the firebolt."

"No kidding? You bought him a death trap?" Victoria laughed. "I flew it once and I thought It was going to be the end of me."

Sirius laughed when a sudden doorbell alarmed the group. "I'll get it," He said, pushing out his chair and throwing his napkin on the table. He walked out of the kitchen, opening the front door; his voice dropping in an unpleasant tone. " _Severus_."

Victoria quickly glanced over at Harry; "Snape's here."

"Black. I've come to discuss the final-" Professor Snape froze at the doorway of the kitchen, shocked to find Victoria and Harry sitting at the table finishing their lunch. "What on earth is Potter and McKinnon doing here?"

"They're eating. Take a seat." Sirius said sitting down at the end of the table.

" _Take… a… seat…?"_ Snape looked at Sirius curiously, flicking his long greasy black hair out of his eyes. "You expect me to talk about something so crucially confidential in front of an arrogant prattler such as Potter, and an insufferable agitator such as McKinnon?"

Victoria rose from her seat, her bowl nearly spilling over as she gave a dead look towards Snape. She hated him; she hated him in school, with his dry witty comments and impolite remarks towards students… but now to come into her home and insult her and Harry; it didn't make matters better.

"Victoria. It's alright, Severus has always been an imperious toe-rag." Sirius said resting his elbow on the table.

Snape raised his chest, "If Dumbledore didn't stand between us you would be back in Azkaban, Black, I assure you."

"That's enough." Victoria said standing up once again.

"Alright, let's just… take a break from this." Harry said, grabbing onto her arm and leading her around Snape to the exit of the kitchen.

Snape closed the door behind them as they stood before the front door; Victoria's arms crossed against her chest, her body feeling heated in rage.

"I can't believe he comes into our home, and talks about us like that." Victoria said, reaching for her jacket on the banister.

"He doesn't know this is your home, Victoria; and that's how he's always been."

"Well, it's not fucking right. I get it, he's got authority in school and in his class; but outside Hogwarts?..." Victoria swung the front door open and walked out with Harry following behind.

"I know, I don't like him the same but there's nothing we can do about it." Harry said sitting down on the steps with Victoria.

"How is he a teacher if he used to be a Death Eater? How can Dumbledore trust someone like that?" Victoria exasperated, lighting the smoke in between her lips.

"I've said the same, but Hermione is so convinced that just because Dumbledore trusts him, that we should trust him." Harry rolled his eyes; like he'd actually believe Snape and anything he said.

"Why is he even in The Order? If used to be a Death Eater… like… what if he's just sharing information?"

Harry looked up at her, unsure on what to say.

"He could be telling Voldemort that Sirius is alive and living here-"

Harry rolled his fingers down the length of her spine, "It's okay, Victoria… relax. Sirius will be just fine. I'm sure if Snape was passing information, Dumbledore would have knowledge of it."

Victoria took a deep breath, exhaling a plume of smoke from her lips. "You sure?"

"I've known Dumbledore since my first year at Hogwarts; he's one of the few I would trust with my life. He's not a blind man, and even though I don't agree with his thoughts about Snape- I do think he would make sure word wouldn't be passed from The Order to Voldemort."

"I suppose… I just think I'd feel better if I actually knew what they were talking about."

Harry laughed, "Trust me, me too… and I'm the one who is connected to the man."

"It's not fair how they leave you in the dark. You've done more against Voldemort than half the people in The Order."

"They think I'm too young, and incapable. Well, some of them think that."

Victoria gave a breathy laugh as if that was a ridiculous statement anybody could make towards Harry. "You've done things nobody your age could or would even think about. You fought a fucking Basilisk, a fucking dragon! Who can say they've seen Voldemort four separate times and defeated him. To my knowledge- only you."

"Well… it wasn't just me. I did nearly always have help so…" Harry shrugged.

"If I was given the sword of Gryffindor I might as well have cut off my own arm swinging that thing around. You're a brilliant wizard, Harry. Stop trying to water it down, because you've had help."

Suddenly the door behind them swung open, and Professor Snape looked down at them appalled. The two moved over as Snape stepped down the stairs beside them, looking back at the three. "You're an influential host, Black." He snarled looked at Victoria take a drag of her smoke. She rolled her eyes, she didn't care what he thought of her.

"Goodbye, Severus." Sirius said, from the opened doorway; and with that Professor Snape apparated. "Come inside, you two."

Victoria lazily dropped her hand from her mouth, throwing the cigarette on the ground and walking back inside 12 Grimmauld Place with Harry. She took her leather jacket off and swung it over the banister, rushing to get a drink from the kitchen.

Sirius dug his hands in his pockets, leaning over the frame of the door as Victoria took long gulps of her water. "He's unbearable I know."

"He's a sod."

"He is your professor, Victoria."

She raised an eyebrow, dropping her glass to the table. "So I should respect him right? Even though _he_ disrespected all of us in our house?"

"I know, I had to deal with him for seven years-"

"Then remind me again on why we're having this conversation?" Victoria interrupted, feeling vexed.

"Because he Is still your professor; he's older and wiser. As much as I hate mixing those words in my mouth about Severus, it would be good to pick his brain about somethings… He always fancied the dark arts."

"Of course he did, he was a fucking Death Eater!"

"Which makes him that much more of an asset to have in The Order."

Victoria groaned; her father was right but she was too stubborn to admit so. "I've got to get back to Hogwarts. I'll swing by later." She hurried out of the kitchen when Sirius threw an arm in front of her path. She looked up at him as he tilted his head to her.

"I know you're angry, but they'll long overdue." He said casually wrapping his arm around her shoulder and bringing her closer to his chest.

She swung her arms lazily around his black jacket, tightening her grasp as she tried to fight through her irritation to remember she was hugging her father.

She looked up into his gunmetal gray eyes and released a short-lived grin.

"Come back again soon, alright?" Sirius said as he released his hold from her. "Try to stay out of trouble. _Try_."

* * *

 **XX**

Victoria laid on the maroon sofa in front of the Gryffindor common room fire, with a large textbook in her hands for Divination. Her legs laid on top of Harry's who was sitting down on the other end, his History of Magic textbook opened under his nose. O.W.L.'s were approaching, and the two came to the conclusion that they practically spent no time whatsoever studying for anything and decided to at least try and read some chapters in their books.

"The ice still cold?" Harry said, turning a page in his enormous textbook.

Victoria lifted up her Hogwarts uniform and poked around at the bag of ice resting on her ribs. Her fingers pushed into the object as the water swirled inside the bag. "Melted."

Harry pointed is wand at the object and instantly, it turned into a solid bag of ice that chilled on top of her bruised ribs. "Thanks." She said, pulling down her shirt.

"Gonna give me names yet, or am I to assume it was all Malfoy's doing?" Harry said, turning another page.

"You think Malfoy could one on one me?" She laughed laying the book down on her chest.

"With the way you punched him? No. Though it's hard to believe Parkinson would be much help either. So who else?"

"If I tell you, you'll get yourself into trouble."

"Trouble worth getting into." He stated definitely.

"Victoria! There you are!" Lavender yelled as she ran down the dormitory steps to hug her best mate. Victoria groaned as Lavender leaned over her bruised torso. "Sorry! Are you okay? Ernest told me what happened, but didn't tell me how."

"Malfoy."

"Oh, so you tell her?" Harry said, closing his book and putting it on the table.

"She won't go off fighting the bloke." Victoria said, shifting her legs so her feet planted on the ground.

"Again?" Lavender said, sitting on the couch beside her.

" _Again_?" Harry asked in confirmation.

"It's nothing-"

"He hit her last time when you guys were broken up." Victoria sighed, as Harry stood up finalizing the decision to go find Malfoy.

"Harry, stop. It's fine, seriously." Victoria said removing her icepack and throwing it on the table.

"Okay, I won't go if you at least tell me who else was involved." Harry said leaning over the back of the couch.

"Crabbe and Goyle, alright?" Harry turned towards the portrait hole, "Harry! Sit yourself down, come on now."

"Fine, fine." Harry lunged into the armchair, kicking his feet up on the table.

"So where have you been, Vicki? Hermione told me you two were out of town? Did you go back home?" Lavender asked.

"Sort of... Yea, I _did_ go back home." Victoria said smiling. Lavender thought that was weird, but she had no idea Victoria had already met her father, or who her father even was. Victoria didn't think it through; telling everybody she knew that Sirius Black, Azkaban escapee, was her biological father and she had just moved in with him. It was probably best to keep it a secret for now, to preserve his whereabouts. "How have you and Ron been?"

Lavender's eye's brightened, "Just wonderful! He's practicing on the Quidditch field right now; says he's got a game tomorrow- don't you Harry?" She said turning towards him.

"Right, versus Slytherin."

"Dear Merlin, don't do anything stupid to Malfoy on a broom, please."

"McKinnon, when have I ever done anything stupid?" Victoria raised her eyebrows, leaning over as not only her but Lavender, narrowed their eyes over towards Harry.

"Is that even a question?" Lavender laughed.

* * *

 **XX**

The next morning, Victoria rolled out of her bed and got dressed into her Gryffindor uniform. She never cared to attend Quidditch matches but she's been getting better at it since her and Harry have been together; plus, she couldn't wait to see the look on Malfoy's face when Harry catches that snitch from right under his nose.

Victoria exited the girl's dormitory; Lavender, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all standing around in the common room. Lavender pulling herself up on Ron, doing that weird thing they always did with touching their noses.

She ran down, wrapping her arms around Harry as he kissed her lightly on the cheek. She could feel the rough leather of his quidditch gloves on the surface of her skin as he placed a hand on the side of her face.

"Ready to beat Slytherin?" Victoria said, straightening out his quidditch uniform.

"Fuck yea!" Ron shouted as he clipped his hardhat on his head, lightly hitting Harry in the arm as everybody began to head out.

"Not very spirited today I see." Harry joked, looking Victoria up and down at her Gryffindor uniform.

"Hey, I've got the scarf." She said, tugging at her Gryffindor scarf. "…and it's not even that cold out." He grinned.

The group descended the stairs on the ground floor and left the castle for the Quidditch field. Angelina Johnson was waving Harry and Ron down as Fred and George were talking to some younger years behind her; it wasn't hard for Victoria to assume it was about their business.

"Harry! Come on!" Angelina yelled.

Harry waved her off. "Alright, I'll see you after the game then?"

"I might just ditch if it gets too boring." Victoria said playfully.

"I doubt that, you can't keep your eyes off me." He smirked.

"Alright, Potter. Your captain's waiting for you." She tapped down on his chest as he stole a kiss from her before walking off.

"Let's go mate. Let's _win_!" Ron said excitedly, and the two hurried off towards the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Let's go find seats then." Hermione said, leading the way to the Gryffindor stands.

The three sat in a row together, at the very bottom closest to the field. Their ears were ringing when the Quidditch teams were called out to the field, and the stands went absolutely wild. Victoria craned her neck, till she spot a specific someone on their broom, raising a fist in the air. She cracked a smile; he looked so goofy but she loved that about him.

The Slytherin team was called on the field now, and Victoria could not miss who that bright blonde coloured hair boy was on his sleek black broom. Malfoy had elevated to a point where he was facing Harry, a little too closely – she thought. Harry's expression instantly contorted upon seeing him.

" _Boys_ …" She said to herself.

"The game begins when the quaffle is released! 3…2…" The whistle sounded and the quaffle was thrown into the air as the Gryffindor and Slytherin team coiled around each-other trying to fight for the ball and score.

Malfoy had begun circling around the field, while Harry stood in place. This was Harry's strategy; wait for the snitch to come to him, rather than go out searching for it.

"Pucey's got the quaffle! He's passed it to Warrington! Warrington's circling Spinnet! Ah! Mean bludger from the Weasley's! Quaffle is now passed to Bell. Bell's passed to Johnson. She's scored! 10 points to Gryffindor!"

"Don't you have fun at Quidditch games?" Lavender said, nudging Victoria's side in a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Lavender laughed, "Well you only come here for Harry."

"Yea?"

"He sits there all game till he finds the snitch." Lavender said clapping as Gryffindor scored another 10 points.

"Is that bad?" Victoria asked, craning her neck as Slytherin began to dodge bludgers left and right.

"No… but you know… when Harry see's the snitch- he catches before you could even blink." Lavender stood up, cheering loudly and clapping as Ron helped to block a quaffle thrown by a Slytherin. " _YES! GOOD JOB RON-RON, WOO!"_

Victoria shrugged, she could care less about the game really; she just enjoyed getting the luxury of watching her boyfriend in action.

Hermione looked up as Lavender continued to clap loudly for Ron, even though the goal was blocked minutes ago. She gave a pained look on her face, and Victoria bit her lip. Hermione's reactions towards Lavender and Ron were interesting to see. Harry had told Victoria, Hermione would in no way have a thing for Ron, but she was starting to think differently with the little nuances she gave.

"Warrington's got the quaffle! Bell is rounding up on him- no Bell and Johnson, OH! A wild bludger to the broom from Crabbe, and Slytherin scores! 10 more points to Slytherin!"

The boo's and disappointed groans from the Gryffindor stands began to cry out, and Victoria noticed Harry make sudden movement on his broom.

"There he goes." Lavender said, shaking Victoria's arm. "Gryffindor will win in about thirty seconds."

"Oh hop off it." Victoria said, leaning down to find Harry.

Harry had a determined look on his face, as he brushed past Malfoy a few inches, and began circling behind the Slytherin's keeper post. Suddenly a fast bludger came zooming for the two, nearly hitting Harry and missing Draco by a hair- a bludger thrown by Crabbe.

Draco kept looking between Harry and the snitch, a worried expression plastered on his face as the two began to descend lower. More bludgers came flying towards them on their descendant but all were missed. Victoria concluded Goyle wasn't the best beater on their team…

"Another 10 points for Slytherin!"

Victoria hated watching the two get so close to the snitch; they were side by side, barely a space between them, Harry's hand was outreached. She crossed her fingers on her lap; she knew Harry would get the snitch, but just in-case… she didn't want to hear it from Draco if Harry's hand slipped…

She looked down at him, his dark messy hair pulled up behind him as the wind crashed to his face, revealing that famous lightning bolt scar on his forehead; his outreached arm and his gloved covered hand determinedly crying for the snitch to sneak in the curves of his fingers.

Lavender grabbed onto Victoria's arm tightly, her nails digging into her shirt. "Fuck ow! Lav?"

"Look!" Lavender said, pointing down at Harry.

Victoria looked, like she'd been doing… but within a second, a bludger came from the opposite direction and smashed Harry in the chest and off his broom.

Victoria stood up, with Hermione. The two looking down at the field horrified, Hermione's hands covered her mouth as she gasped loudly.

"Holy fuck!" Victoria pushed the people in the first row out of the way as she ran down the crooked wooden steps and jumped past the last few to get to the pitch. The entire field was quiet, besides the Slytherin's who were cheering it on.

She ran up to the gates and began jiggling the door vigorously trying to get inside. Taking her wand out of her stockings, she pointed it to the lock; ' _Alohomora'_. She threw open the door and ran on the field to where Harry was laying.

The Gryffindor team had descended and began to circle around the boy, but Victoria made way, practically skinning her knees as she fell to the ground.

"Harry? Holy fuck, Harry?" Victoria didn't know what to do, her hands were hovering over certain parts of his body, unsure if he was broken or hurt. She grabbed onto the sides of his face, gently turned his head to face her and his eyes began squinting. This was a good sign, she thought.

"Potter, dear Merlin are you okay?" Angelina said as she ran up to the group.

"Harry, please." Victoria said as she watched those emerald green eyes opened before her. "Holy fuck." She said thankfully, leaning down and pressing his head against her chest. "You scared the hell out of me, Potter."

Harry muffled into her chest, as she squeezed tightly as if she thought he just died from a bludger to the chest.

"Oi! He can't breathe!" Ron said, throwing his helmet to the ground.

Victoria let go. Harry's glasses were slightly askew and he had a beaming smile across his face.

"Why the fuck are you smiling, Potter?" She said, taking a deep breath.

"Because…" Harry lifted his hand between the two to reveal a small golden ball that sprung thin golden wings from its sides.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor Wins!" The announcer shouted, and the entire field began to fill with bursts of cheers and excitement.

Harry sat up, wincing at the stitch in his side from the blow of the bludger. "I can't believe you. Hit by a fucking bludger and you still get the snitch? How Is that possible?" Victoria said, running her fingers through her hair unbelievably.

"Because he's Harry Potter, that's how." Fred said, tapping Harry on the shoulder. "Good job mate."

"Yea, incredible Harry." Angelina said, ruffing his hair before cheering with the rest of the crowed.

"Let's get changed then, I'm drenched in sweat." Ron said, helping Harry up.

He stood before Victoria, holding up the snitch with his pointer and thumb and handing it to her. The weight of the ball surprised it, it was quite heavy; and it squirmed a bit in her palm. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. Are you okay?" She said, closing her fingers around the snitch.

"If I say no, will you hold me to your chest again?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Only you would say something so ridiculous at a time like this."

Harry gave a slow grin, leaning in and kissing her ardently. "So, interesting you're standing in the middle of the field, McKinnon."

Victoria's cheeks turned red, he still had that effect on her; making her feel more bashful than she needed to be.

"Aye, Potty-head. How'd it feel getting the wind knocked out of you?" The two glanced over and noticed Malfoy leaning against his sleek charcoal broom with Crabbe and Goyle standing behind him.

"Hey, Malfoy- how's it feel to get the snitch taken from right under your nose _again_?" Victoria said, crossing her arms.

"Better watch what you say to me, McKinnon. I'm sure you don't want another blow to the head."

"Sorry?" Harry said throwing his broom to the ground and stepping forward.

"Harry, stop." Victoria tried to put a hold on his arm and keep him still but he was too strong for her; while another figure passed her other side, and to her surprise it was George.

"George? Wait guys…" Victoria called out but the two were already side by side in front of Draco.

Draco gave a dirty smirk as he found it amusing that Harry was getting angry. "You wouldn't know, Potter. You weren't there. I can fill you in on what happened though, should've seen her. Dirtying up my shoes with her blood."

Harry's fingers clenched and as if already planned, he smacked his fist into Draco's face, in one swift movement and he was down. Victoria cupped her hands to mouth as George jumped on the Slytherin and began beating him down.

"What the fuck!" Angelina screamed, as she tried to hold back Fred from the fight.

Crabbe and Goyle tried to push the two off Malfoy, but it was no use. The entire scene was devastating; Victoria didn't know what to do. George and Harry were on top of Draco like hundred pound weights that wouldn't seem to shift…

Professor Umbridge ran to them on the field, along with Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch.

"Enough! Boys! ENOUGH!" Umbridge yelled, but they wouldn't give in.

"Potter! Weasley! Off!" McGonagall yelled sternly and the two boys jumped off Draco like fleas and began brushing off their robes of blood and dirt. "My… I've never… in all my years of Hogwarts, have seen anything like this!" McGonagall cried out, holding her chest.

"They're of your house, Minerva. I expect punishment for these boys!" Umbridge yelled, pointing towards Harry and George only.

"He fucking started it!" George yelled.

"Language Weasley!" McGonagall yelled.

Their heads bowed low, and Victoria's feet felt snared to the ground. She wasn't sure if she should move towards them… or away.

"One week's detention. Both of you."

"One week? Minerva, _one_?" Umbridge cried out, "Ridiculous! I will see this to the Ministry. Unbelievable that sort of punishment is being handed out, for fighting a poor defenseless boy. I expect quidditch privileges to be taken!"

"If you don't mind, I do not need your co-piloting on my punishments, and I certain do not agree with yours. Malfoy was a contender on this brawl, I think I am being fair." McGonagall said matter-of-factly.

"We will see about this." Umbridge said, sticking her nose in the air and walking off the field.

"You two, go get changed. Now." McGonagall said as she walked off the field.

Harry turned towards Victoria, and she quickly ran over to him. His quidditch robes were splattered in blood, but he seemed to be unharmed… with an exception of the bludger to the abdomen.

"Fuck, Harry. _Why_?" Victoria said, as she fixed his glasses straight.

"Honestly, I've been wanting to do that for a long time. What he said just pulled the trigger." Harry said as the two walked towards the Gryffindor changing rooms.

"You've got detention! And Umbridge is going nuts over it only being one week. What if you get banned from Quidditch?"

"I won't get banned. They can't ban me." There was a slight pause and worry grew on his voice. "Can they?"

"Yes they fucking can!" Harry raked his fingers through his hair, as if he didn't think it through. Of course he didn't, it was the heat of the moment and he didn't much regret it.

The Gryffindor team exited the changing rooms, some of them cheering Harry on about the fight, and George was holding a towel to his broken nose. "Was a good round 'mate." George said as he exited the changing rooms. "Need to do that again."

Harry waved him off, "I'd love to." He grinned.

Victoria followed Harry through the small oak door of the Gryffindor changing room. He sat down on a bench and began to undress his robes and throw his shirt from over his head. Victoria leaned against the wall, looking down at him as he cleared the blood from his knuckles.

"I can't believe you beat up Malfoy, in front of all those teachers and students." Victoria said, cracking a short laugh.

Harry stood up, grinning as he placed his hands on the curves of her waist. "See what you do to me?" He said as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

Victoria placed her hands lightly on his chest; as much as she loved to run her hands down the muscles of his torso, she pushed him off carefully.

Harry looked up at her questionably, "Is there no reward for this? I thought I was being quite charming?"

She quirked an eyebrow, "So now you're expecting payments?"

Harry shrugged, slipping his pants down and replacing them with his Hogwarts uniform. "Just saying, if you were coming onto me with no shirt on this would be a different story."

"I don't find it sexy to shag with Draco's blood smeared all over you." Victoria said, throwing a towel at Harry as he slipped on a shirt.

"Adds to that bad boy look you love so much." He said giving a wink that made her snort in laughter.

Harry wrapped her arm around her and the two exited towards the castle. Professor Umbridge stood at the top of the Great Hall steps, arguing with George and Professor McGonagall.

"There is no way he had agreed to this!" Professor McGonagall cried out.

"He did! So hand it over, Weasley." Umbridge said, holding her hand out in front of her.

George dropped his broom in front of her feet, forcing Umbridge to pick it up and hold it by her side.

"What's going on?" Harry said at the two hurried up the steps towards the commotion.

"There you are, just the boy I was looking for. Hand it over." Umbridge said, holding her hand out.

"Hand what over?" Harry said looking at George confused.

"Broomstick, Potter. Hand it over."

Harry turned to Victoria who was holding his firebolt. She didn't know if she should give it to her, run with it, or give it to him.

"Why am I handing you my broom?" Harry asked, putting an arm in front of Victoria as she went to hand over the object.

"Special decree from the Minister himself, I have the authority to hand out punishment when deemed necessary, and this is a punishment I find most necessary to give. Broomstick, Potter."

Harry took his firebolt from Victoria and threw it to Umbridge for her to catch, in the most disrespectful manner.

"Good. Easy wasn't it?"

"When do we get them back?" George asked.

"Never. It's a permanent ban."

"WHAT?" Victoria, Harry, and George yelled.

"You can't be serious?" Harry exclaimed.

"The boy was being a little prat." George yelled.

"Think next time you gang up on someone." Umbridge said, beginning to walk off.

"That's not fair!" Harry shouted, "That bloody git and his mates ganged up on Victoria, and that's okay?"

Umbridge looked back, "Some deserve what they get." And she continued walking with her nose in the air.

Victoria stared blankly at the place Umbridge had gone from, she couldn't believe something like that came out of the mouth of a professor at Hogwarts.

"That woman, is truly evil." Victoria said, closing her eyebrows together.

"Fuck." Harry yelled, kicking the edge of the stone steps in anger.

"You can't let her do this, Professor." George said, throwing his hand out at Professor McGonagall.

She gave a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I don't agree with it, but I can't do anything to stop it… Sorry boys." She said just before walking off.

"We have that D.A meeting tonight too. No way can I do this shit now." Harry said, slumping down on the stone steps, his face buried in his hands.

Victoria dropped down beside him, "I'm so sorry Harry, I know how much Quidditch means to you…"

"Yea mate, Sorry." George said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It wasn't your fault George, not at all." Harry said sincerely.

"It's Malfoy's fault. Isn't it always?" Victoria said, standing up with Harry as the three went back to the Gryffindor dormitories.

* * *

 **A/N:** ** _Sorry for the late-ish update, I've had more exams! Review and let me know what you think! (Thank you all to who support this story)_**

 ** _I notice quite a bit of you don't want the dreaded death of Sirius Black that happens at the end of the 5th book... so what should i do with him? hmm..._**


	19. Chapter 19: Like Father, Like Daughter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling is the incredible author.

Chapter 19: Like Father, Like Daughter

* * *

Victoria was walking down the corridors of the 7th floor, heading to the room of requirement where they were holding their D.A meeting, with Hermione. She never really had the chance to get to know her, and she was one of Harry's closest friends so she thought she might as well. So she waited for Hermione to finish studying before they headed out together.

"So how was your Christmas?" Victoria asked, trying to break the silence.

"It was alright; I was sort of in the same house you were in at the time." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Right…right. So… any boyfriends or?" Hermione looked painfully at her; okay maybe that was a stupid question.

"Erm… no… well there is this one boy I talk to." Victoria looked up at her, she was surprised to hear this bit.

"Who's that?"

"Well," Hermione smiled bashfully, "I met him during the tournament last year. His name's Viktor Krum."

"Viktor Krum? Hm… that Quidditch player right?"

"Correct. We've been sort of writing to each other during breaks and well, he's really lovely." Hermione said. Victoria watched Hermione shyly grin; she wondered if this meant she didn't actually have feelings for Ron, and what she thought was probably a misunderstanding. "So I heard about you and… well snuffles."

"Snuffles? Right…. From Harry I suppose?" It felt weird calling her father a pet name.

"Right. It's alright that we know, just Ron and I… and of course Dumbledore… we're all close to snuffles" Hermione said reassuringly.

Victoria slipped her name in the blue fire beside the large Hogwarts tapestry and within minutes the door behind it opened and the two slinked inside the room of requirement.

Everybody was already in their groups and practicing patronus charms, protection charms, disarming spells, and more.

"So glad you could finally join us, McKinnon." Harry said as the two approached him; fixing Pavarti's stance.

"My date ran late, sorry 'bout that Potter." She joked, looking over at the group as Harry made his rounds to check on them.

Victoria spotted a curious thing when she looked over near the center of the room. She saw her best mate Luna, partnered up with Neville Longbottom.

"You've just got to uhm… fix your stance a bit." Neville said nervously.

"Like this?" Luna asked, shifting her feet farther apart.

"Erm… no- well- I can… okay here." Neville walked over towards Luna, hovering his hands by her hips, unsure if It was okay to touch her there. After a few seconds of creative thought, and groans of anxiety he placed his hands on her hips and shifted her stance to its perfect position. "There."

Luna's cheeks turned a bright rose colour as she performed her spell perfectly.

Victoria smiled, it was great to see her mates find someone to get along with. Suddenly a bright, slightly transparent patronus came running in front of her, then moments later another one. Her eyes followed the patronus charms as she saw a dog chasing an otter around the room. Victoria looked up at it, it was amazing how patronus' could interact with each-other. She looked across the room and saw a reddened Hermione holding her wand out in front of her, and a nervous Ron trying to cancel the patronus charm by swishing his wand in the air violently before Lavender saw.

"Hey," Harry said giving Victoria a light kiss on the cheek.

"Hey. Finish your rounds?"

"Yeah, can you believe McLaggen is actually here?"

Victoria looked around the room and to her surprise, she saw Cormac flicking his wand in the air as a bright blue light appeared at the tip of his wand, without a patronus forming.

She groaned, "Some nerve."

"Right? Should see his tooth though, kind of hilarious when you look at it up close." Harry laughed.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Huh?" He said looked back from Cormac.

"What did it mean when our patronus' sat together? Why did my patronus walk over towards yours?" Victoria asked, as she looked out at other people's patronus' running around or flying carefree around the room.

"Ah… well… normally when patronus' do that you know, they have-"

"Some connection, I know. But a dog and a stag? I don't see the correlation."

"Well, I didn't believe it at first… but I had a feeling, some strange feeling I don't know… erm, my dad was a stag and your father was a dog. They had the same patronus as us, and they were best mates in their younger years."

"So is that all we are? _Best mates_?" Victoria joked.

"If you do to me, what you do to your friends, I'd be a bit concerned." Harry said, crossing his arms.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled worriedly from the entrance way of the room of requirement.

"What is it?" Harry yelled back.

"Someone's at the door!"

"What?" Victoria asked, walking over towards Hermione.

"Listen…" She said, and the two put their ears up to the door, as a ceremonious thumping sound banged on the other side of the tapestry.

"Who do you think…"

Hermione looked at her, her eyes widening as she pulled on Victoria's arm. "Move!"

The two hurried away from the door, as everybody gathered around to watch what the commotion was. Suddenly a loud blast accompanied by large pieces of rubble and stone flew inside the room as Victoria pushed Hermione out of the way so they wouldn't get impaled.

Victoria rolled herself off of Hermione, coughing from the dust that swam in the air and looked up. Professor Umbridge was standing at the explosion site, behind her Mr. Filch, and her inquisitorial squad.

"My, look what we have here." Umbridge said, smacking her wand against the palm of her hand. She stepped in, careful to step over the bits of rubble, looking directly at Harry. "You've been found out, Harry Potter. A curious thing isn't it, how you can't rely on everybody you trust?"

Harry stood his ground, tightening his jaw upon watching the woman step forward to him. He had no words.

Umbridge turned to the people accompanying her, "Go on, catch them. As many as you can."

Suddenly, the room was full of panic as the inquisitorial squad walked inside the room, throwing spells at students; Filch chasing after them.

People began to pool out of the room, nearly knocking down Mr. Filch and Pansy Parkinson, running about the corridors so they could never catch them all at the same time.

Victoria tried to push herself up, but just above her nose was a thin wand that pointed to her firmly. "You're not getting away, not today." Draco said, plunging down to grab hold of her arm and forcing her to stand up beside him.

"Quite rough, aren't you Malfoy?" Victoria said, squirming under his hold as he gripped tightly around her forearm.

"How rough I can be, should be of no surprise to you, McKinnon." Victoria looked over at Pansy who crossed her arms watching as Umbridge grabbed a hold onto Harry from the wrist.

"Come on now, you're making Parkinson jealous."

"Shut up." Draco said, yanking her behind Umbridge who was forcing Harry to walk with her.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked sternly.

"Dumbledore's office."

After a rough trip to Dumbledore's office, Umbridge knocked widely on the door until it swung open. Victoria was surprised to see the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge answer the door.

"Come on in, Dolores." Fudge said, stepping aside as the group hustled to make their way to Dumbledore.

"It's true, we've found them Cornelius." Umbridge said as she forcefully pushed Harry down into a chair.

Victoria stayed behind him, struggling against Malfoy's hold.

"And what exactly did you see?" Dumbledore asked, walking around his desk.

"Exactly what I thought they were doing. Plotting! Planning! We've exposed their little anti-ministry group, and Harry is their leader!" Umbridge shouted, as she grabbed another student and sat her beside Harry. "She was useless, the brat wouldn't speak."

Victoria saw Marietta, Cho Chang's friend sit down beside Harry. Her lips were moving as if she was trying to pull them apart but they were stuck like glue.

"Ah-ha! I knew there was plotting against me here at Hogwarts!" Cornelius exclaimed. "Illegal!"

"Very true, Minister- I suggest these two be expelled."

"Expelled? Victoria hadn't done anything." Harry said, looking back at her finally giving up on wiggling out of Draco's grasp.

"Oh I highly doubt that," Umbridge said certainly, "She's been a part of your games since day one, I bet. I can't believe I didn't see it before when you both had detention with me…"

"Because you're corrupt, and mental?" Victoria pointed out, gaining a tighter grasp from Draco on her behalf.

"I've got it! I've found it!" Pansy yelled as she ran inside the office waving a piece of paper in the air.

"Now let's talk about Azkaban-"

"I've got it!" Pansy said, running towards Umbridge, interrupting her. She gave the Minister the piece of paper, and he fixed his glasses to read the writing.

"What is this?" The minister asked.

"A sheet with all the names of who are in the group." Pansy said, feeling proud of herself.

"Great job Parkinson, looks like you've finally made yourself useful." Victoria said, rolling her eyes.

"Wait a minute, this says Dumbledore's Army? Albus? You've started this?" The minister asked, folding his spectacles and stuffing them into his pocket.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and Victoria, improvising. "Why…. Yes. I had. You see, Cornelius, when you hadn't listened to me last year about what I told you about Voldemort-" Cornelius twitched at the sound of the name. "I decided to take matters into my own hands, and formed a group and forced these kids to join me."

"Absurd!" Umbridge shouted out, "I know this Potter boy has something to do with it! And if he has something to do with it, this girl over here joined him."

"Unlikely, for I simply forced the children to help me with my own plotting. Isn't it obvious, Dolores? The group's name is in fact _Dumbledore's Army_." Dumbledore said calmly.

"I'm sorry, Albus. I'd hate to do this, but we must strip you of your title, and you'll have to come with us…" the minister said, walking towards him slowly.

"Oh… I'm not going anywhere with you." Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together as a dense plume of purple smoke filled the room. A yell from Umbridge was heard through the dense smoke, and Victoria elbowed Draco in the chest, freeing herself from his gasp. Running towards the chair to Harry, she grabbed onto his hand and the two hurried out of the office just before the smoke lifted, listening to the cries of Umbridge as the list of names were burned and ashes on the ground.

Quickly, the two ran towards a small alcove behind a tapestry in the hallway and hid there. Stretching their bodies, pressing their backs against the cold stone walls as they waited there; hand in hand in complete silence. A few minutes passed and Umbridge's yells were echoing through the halls as she and her inquisitorial squad drew closer. "Completely useless he is! How can you let him go like that! And you, Malfoy! You let her slip through your fingers."

"Me? She attacked me, might I remind you."

" _So you attack her back!"_

"I'd watch how you're speaking to me, or I will tell my father about this." Draco spat.

The group stormed off past Harry and Victoria and they finally released their breaths.

"Holy fuck, Harry. What happened? Dumbledore just up and fucking left." Victoria said, peaking around the tapestry to make sure the corridor was clear.

"He took the fall for us, Victoria. We just got Dumbledore into massive fucking trouble, all because we weren't careful enough." He exclaimed, rubbing his fingers through his unruly dark hair anxiously.

"Maybe… maybe he'll come back. Fuck, what if he doesn't come back?" Victoria said exiting the alcove.

"Nothing good, I can tell you that much."

* * *

 **XX**

Hermione slapped the daily prophet down on the table top, nearly spilling Victoria's orange juice.

"Unbelievable! I can't believe this!" Hermione said, crossing her arms and legs in agitation as she looked up at Professor Umbridge sitting in Dumbledore's chair.

"She can't!" Harry said, passing the daily prophet around.

"Oh but she has!"

"What does this mean for Hogwarts?" Victoria asked, passing Seamus the daily prophet.

"It means we'll be under that witches orders till his name is cleared. If it ever will be!" Hermione cried out.

"Hogwarts with Umbridge as headmaster… imagine the freedom that Slytherin's will get… Malfoy. Dear Merlin…" Victoria looked up at Umbridge who was cutting into her breakfast with her chin held high.

"You should tell snuffles." Hermione suggested.

"Snuffles? Why snuffles?" Victoria said, leaning closer to the table in a whisper. "I don't want to get him involved."

"Yea, but he is involved. What if Dumbledore is there, or gave word to The Order?"

Victoria took a deep breath, "Hermione, I don't know if I should drag him into this… what if he does something and gets into trouble?"

"He'll find out about it sooner or later."

Victoria groaned, "Fine! Fine, I'll talk to him." She threw her toast on her plate and hurried out of her chair, ignoring Harry's outstretched arm and stomped out of the hall. She hated how everybody wanted to include Sirius in matters like this; she'd rather him not be in the know so his whereabouts wouldn't be at risk.

Once she got to the Gryffindor girl's dormitory she shuffled in her trunk for her pocket watch portkey, Dumbledore had given her to visit her father whenever she needed. Making sure nobody was around, she held onto the watch and transported in front of 12 Grimmauld Place from her dormitory bathroom.

She bent over, moving the glass bunny statue to pick up the house key that was underneath and opened the apartment.

"Sirius!" Victoria yelled, shutting the door and taking off her jacket, throwing it on the banister. "Sirius? You home?" Victoria laughed, ' _of course he is_.'

She walked over to the kitchen, swinging open the door and froze at the entry way. "Oh! Erm… _Hello_."

All eyes were on her. Remus and Tonks were sitting at one end of the table, Severus was sitting a few seats away, Sirius was sitting beside Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and a man she'd never met was sitting at the end of the table.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's alright." Sirius said, standing up; gesturing her inside. "Come on in."

"Sorry, Black, I thought we went over having these children stay out of our business?" Severus said.

"I'm giving her allowance on it." Sirius said pulling a chair beside him for her to sit down.

"Allowance? Black?" Severus said, raising an eyebrow.

"There is no way I am allowing children to listen on this!" Mrs. Weasley snapped, as if she'd already said this before. "I told you Sirius, it's not safe!"

Sirius raised a hand for everybody to settle down. "What it is you're here for, Victoria?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"I erm… I…" Victoria looked around the room and everybody was still staring at her… and Snape was giving her a devilish eye. "I wanted to see…. If you knew were Dumbledore might have gone…" She said nervously.

"Ah yes, Kingsley was just discussing that- do you know Kingsley?" Victoria looked up at the dark man sitting at the end of the table in luxurious purple and silver robes.

"Hello, I am Kingsley Shacklebolt. I was in the office with you when Dumbeldore escaped." He said in a professional manner.

"Were you? Sorry I couldn't quite notice…"

"Understood. Your conditions at the time were limited." He said, referencing Draco holding onto her.

"So… do you know where he is? Merlin, Sirius did you hear? Umbridge is fucking headmaster! Excuse my language professor." She said looking towards Lupin; it was almost natural at this point to say it to him. He smiled and raised a hand, gesturing it was alright.

Sirius leaned back in his chair, resting his arm around the back of Victoria's chair. "Yes, quite unfortunate… but for now we have to deal with it."

"Deal with it?" Victoria said irritated. "What about Dumbledore?"

"He's unable to show himself at the moment." Lupin said. "The Ministry will be all over him, they want to take him to Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" Victoria narrowed her eyes, "For what?"

"Starting a group called, ' _Dumbledore's Army'_. I'm sure you must've heard of it." Lupin said, looking at her knowingly.

Victoria shrugged, slinking down in her chair. "I might've…. The name had probably crossed my mind a few times…" she bit her lip.

"We know it wasn't your fault." Lupin said, pouring Victoria some tea. "Do tell Harry not to blame himself either. Dumbledore did what he knew he had to do. We all know Harry would be beating himself up over it right about now."

"He did seem kind of upset last night. So what are we to do till Dumbledore gets back?" Victoria said, taking a sip out of her tea.

"Unfortunately…. There is absolutely nothing you can do."

"But Professor… she's bloody evil! Gave Harry and the Weasley twins life-long bans from quidditch, how fair is that?"

"What for?" Sirius said concerned.

"Beating up Malfoy!"

"Oh dear…" Lupin said, putting a hand to his head, as Mrs. Weasley gasped in horror and Mr. Weasley smiled.

"Like ol' days, aye Severus?" Sirius said, flashing his gaze towards him.

"Oh yea, just like his father I suppose; except for having someone to suck the sense out of, like his poor mother."

Sirius and Remus stood up; Remus wiping down his suit as he sat back down and Sirius pointing a finger towards Severus. "You don't speak that way towards James."

"Nor Lily." Remus said, clearing his throat.

Severus rolled his eyes, "I assume we are done here?" he said boringly, rising from his chair and exiting the kitchen. "McKinnon, get back to school." He finalized before apparating out of the house.

Sirius sat back down, and Victoria sipped her tea awkwardly. "So uhm... how is everybody?" She said, looking up owl eyed at everybody.

"Quite fantastic, actually!" Mr. Weasley said, smiling from ear to ear. Victoria noticed he wasn't in a wheel chair anymore. "Though Molly and I have got to get going. Fleur is at the house so, got to make supper." He said, getting up from his chair with Mrs. Weasley.

"Alright, we'll see you in a few days, check in?" Tonks said smiling.

The Weasley's nodded and apparated off.

"No worries, Victoria. Everything will get sorted out, I assure you." Sirius said, patting her on the back. "You should probably get back to school though."

"Sirius, can I ask you something?" A sudden thought burst into her mind.

"Sure."

"Do you think you could teach me? Like, defensive magic. Now that our D.A group was banned, and you seem to be an amazing wizard from the time I tried to battle you…"

"Teach…you?" Sirius looked over at Remus who had his eyebrows raised. "I'm not sure how well my teaching abilities are…"

"Please, Sirius?" She said, pouting her lip.

"I…" Sirius paused, looking down into the mirrored image of his dark grey eyes of Victoria's. "Ah… Moony?"

Remus shrugged a shoulder, grinning. "I suppose this is what it's like to have a daughter. I think you're supposed to say yes."

"You know?" Victoria asked.

"Of course he knows." Sirius laughed, "I tell this man everything."

"Except for the time you and James came up with the idea of turning into Animagi…" Remus turned towards Victoria, _" .Idea."_

"Okay, what about that time-"

"Sirius…" Victoria said interrupting him. "Please?"

"Well… _Moony stop giving me that look_. Alright, alright. I'll help you. But you have to promise to _stay-out-of-trouble._ Now is not a good time to mess with Umbridge and the Ministry. You hear me?" Sirius said placing a firm hand on top of her head.

"I thought you said I was like you when you were younger? Therefore, I find that request to be highly impossible." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"She's got a point there, Padfoot."

"Enough with you two, ganging up on me." Sirius joked, getting up from his seat to clean his plate. "Tomorrow, after your classes. You'll be back before curfew, alright?"

Victoria gave a brightened smile, running up to hug her father. "Thank you, thank you!" She let go, running towards the exit of the kitchen, "Nice to see you again, Professor. You as well Tonks."

"Please, It's Remus."

Victoria cracked a laugh, "Right, Professor. See you tomorrow, Sirius." And with that she used the portkey back to her dormitory. She opened the bathroom door and stepped out, being greeted by a surprised Lavender.

"Vicki? What on earth were you doing in there?" She said, jumping off her bed.

"I erm… had to pee?"

"You weren't in there 10 minutes ago when I went to pee?"

"No… I was…. I was just… very quiet about it." Victoria said shutting the door and hurrying over to her trunk to drop the portkey inside.

Lavender watched her suspiciously as the two began to exit the dormitory.

"Yeah this? Got into a duel with that Potter boy. Looks bad I know but trust me he looked much worst."

Victoria looked over the balcony of the stairs and noticed Cormac McLaggen leaning over the wall, talking to a few Gryffindor's and a Hufflepuff.

"Is he talking about that fight with Harry?" Lavender asked.

"Dunno." Victoria hurried down the stairs to find out.

"Wow, so you're like… stronger than him huh?" One girl said, leaning against the wall in front of him, her long pin straight blonde hair sweeping over her neck.

"And cuter, isn't he?" Another girl said with tight curly black hair as she bit her lip.

"Yea? Well…" Cormac ran his fingers through his fluffy blonde hair. "The chosen one isn't that much of an honor to be called. My uncle works in the ministry you know, close with the minister-"

"An honor?" Victoria said, stepping into the conversation, with her hands on her hips.

Cormac turned around, his grin fading as he tried to muster up a fake smile. "Yea, well…"

"Who said it was an honor to have such a name? Or to be called 'the-boy-who-lived' by nearly everybody you come acros? You think he asked for that?" Victoria cried out, irritated.

The three girls shifted uncomfortably, Cormac shrugged his shoulder.

"Is this the girl dating Harry?" A girl with long red hair in Hufflepuff asked.

"Yea it is, Candice." The blonde girl said.

"Oh, so you're the one who cheated on him then?" Candice pointed out.

"Excuse me?" Victoria said, looking at her perturbed. "Who the fuck are you, and why are you in Gryffindor's common room?"

The girl raised her eyebrows, taken back by the abrupt attitude Victoria gave out. "Merlin, I can see why you didn't pursue her, Cormac."

"Pursue? _Sorry_?" Victoria turned towards Cormac, " _Pursue_? Pursue what exactly?" Cormac rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "The only thing that was pursued here ladies, was Cormac before Harry knocked him out cold."

"Rubbish."

"He's the one who knocked out Harry."

The Gryffindor girls said.

"So this is how you get girls, McLaggen? Going around and telling people we shagged and you fought Harry? You're fucking disgusting." Victoria said, pushing through the girls to go towards the portrait hole.

Cormac leaned back in towards the girls, "She's just mad because I rejected her." He whispered.

Victoria felt the vexation rise to the surface when she turned around and noticed Lavender punching Cormac hard in his sensitive area. He clutched onto his pants, bending down in pain as he groaned.

"That was overdue, you… disgusting, bloody git." Lavender said, trying to sound tough before pushing through the girls and walking Victoria out of the portrait hole.

"Holy fuck, Lav." Victoria said laughing. "You punched Cormac. No, no… you _punched_ something!"

"Yea well, I've been wanting to do that since the day I found you guys. I hate that boy." Lavender said, rushing down the revolving staircase.

"Trust me, I'm with you on that."

* * *

 **XX**

"So you'll want to hold your wand like this… at this angle, yea?" Sirius said, stretching his arm out, pointing his wand to the pile of pillows at the opposite end of the room.

Victoria mimicked his stance.

"Then, move your feet like this…" He said, shifting from one side to another. "That way, you don't have to look away from your opponent."

"Like this?" Victoria pointed her wand in the same fashion and began side stepping the way Sirius showed her.

"Excellent! Now try it with the spell."

Victoria pointed her wand, side stepping while a bright red light beamed from her wand, making the pillow fly in different direction.

"Brilliant! I think you've got it!" Sirius said, running to retrieve the pillows.

"Sirius," Victoria said, lowering her wand in front of her. "Would you teach me how to do counter curses, like how to counter the Cruciatus curse?"

"The Cruciatus curse? Why…" Sirius looked at her as he dropped the last pillow in the pile.

"It would be good to know." Victoria could remember the way it felt when Draco performed the Cruciatus curse on her. The way her limbs tensed up, and her skin prickled as if needles being pushed into the surface of her skin; the taste of iron filling her throat. She wanted to know a way to counter it…

"There is no spell to counter the curse…" Sirius said as he leaned against the back of the couch. "But… once you get quick enough with your stances and incantations, you should be able to counter them much easily with interruption."

Victoria's face dropped; an unforgivable curse with no counter curse…

"Well, can you teach me how to use it then?"

"The Cruciatus Curse?" Sirius asked surprised.

"Yea. It could help! When I'm against a Death Eater or something."

"Victoria-"

"Or even Voldemort."

"No." Sirius said, walking over towards the windows and opening the curtains.

"No?"

"Correct."

"Why not?"

"You're not using the curse on Voldemort. You won't be able to go near the man without dropping into your grave."

"That was blunt…" Victoria said, rubbing her arm.

"It was, because I need to be. You need to understand, Voldemort isn't someone you can just battle it out with a few spells… He isn't someone you duel at school."

"I know that Sirius."

"Do you though? You know Harry hadn't even fought the real thing, and he nearly made it each time. You… you don't have anything equal to Voldemort, and he's real this time. His own skin, his own mind. What kind of father would I be if I gave you the impression that Voldemort was someone I thought you could fight, and with a Cruciatus curse?" Sirius said, walking over towards Victoria and placing two hands on either sides of her shoulder.

"I just thought…"

"I know. I know you did. We've all just… ' _thought'_ those thoughts. But something we have to take a step back, and understand what is really happening; and that is Voldemort has gotten stronger, he's got more followers, more intel."

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "Where is this coming from?"

Sirius grinned, "Just trying to be a reasonable father…" He said tilting his head in thought, "Aaaand a little bit of your mother and Lily; they loved to lecture me."

"Just how you do to me, huh?" Victoria said.

"Well, I'm trying." He smiled

"I know you are. I appreciate everything you've done, Thank you Sirius." Victoria wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Tell Harry I said hello, okay?" Sirius said once she let go.

"Will do. I'll see you again later?" Victoria said, grabbing her leather jacket and grabbing her pack out of the pocket.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, watching as she placed the object between her lips going for the front door.

"Bad habit you know." Sirius said, walking her out to the front door.

Victoria shrugged, "Good stress reliever." She said as she stepped out the door and lit her smoke with her wand.

"Trust me, I know."

"Looks as if we have more in common than I thought." Victoria laughed, sitting at the front steps of 12 Grimmauld place.

"I think you should try to quit them, not good for your health." Sirius said casually.

"Yea?" Victoria looked down at her burning cigarette. She'd never tried to quit before, it was something she'd always done since she met Elijah; and something she found to come in handy when she had those annoying, constant fights with Elise. "I'll try."

Sirius lightly kissed the top of her head, which sent a surge of energy through her heart rate. It was so… extremely weird to have a father kiss her. She was comfortable with Sirius; she didn't mind that he did it… but it was new to her. She looked up, smiling at him as he went back inside.

"Good night, Victoria. Travel safe."

"Of course. Good night, Sirius." He closed the door behind him, and Victoria couldn't help the smile that played on her lips. She bit her finger, trying to suppress the feeling but the corners of her mouth stayed turned up. She was lucky, out of all people that could have been, to have him as her father.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey! I know this chapter is a bit short, but i have my reasons ;p. Next chapter it to be long, so i decided to cut it at necessary parts so get the chapters rolling and not too long.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Thank you for all those who support this story!**_


	20. Chapter 20: Professor

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling is the author. :)

Chapter 20: Professor

* * *

The moonlight was glistening inside the common room, as a roaring fire crackled at their feet. Music was playing softly on the radio, and Victoria's feet were moving carefully around Harry's as the two tried to dance to the rhythm.

He held up his arm as she gyrated underneath, laughing at how ridiculous their dancing was. Harry put a hand on her waist, pulling her close so they could feel the heavy breathing from their chests. He smiled down at her, and she couldn't resist but to give him a prolonged kiss.

Suddenly a bright flash interrupted them as Harry and Victoria looked over and saw Lavender take a photograph of the two.

Victoria rubbed her eyes, "What'd you do that for?"

"Preserve the moment, my dear." Lavender said as she flopped the picture in the air and handed it to her.

Victoria grabbed onto it and showed Harry. The two were moving in their dance till they kissed, it was a lovely memory to have.

"You guys are awful dancers though." Ron said, leaning back on the couch with his arm around Lavender, popping a chocolate frog in his mouth.

"I'm pretty good, I think it's Harry you're talking about." Victoria said, lightly tapping on his chest.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, McKinnon. Your footwork needs some improving."

"They've just started to hurt that's all." Victoria said, pouting her lips exaggeratedly.

Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around her legs and back, lifting her up as she screamed in surprise.

"You're going to drop me!" She said, tightening her hold around his neck as he carried her up the dormitory stairs.

"Didn't I already say you weigh as much as a paper clip?" He opened the girl's dormitory, surveying the area for he'd never been in here before.

"Far end." Victoria gave a coy smile at his lost expression.

He walked over to the bed at the far end, dropping her down on the mattress as she lightly bounced back on it.

"Looks like I'm done here." He said jokingly as he pretending to leave but Victoria grabbed onto his wrist to pull him down.

"I doubt you'd want to leave." She said smiling broadly as she rested her hands on the sides of his face, kissing him possessively.

Harry climbed up on the bed, the strength of his body weighing down on her as he lifted her farther up, pressing down against her.

She could feel her heart flutter as the warmth of his fingertips explored the length of her legs, as he traced his lips down her neck. His fingers tugged at the waist of her pants, rolling them down her legs as she reached for his buckle.

Their breaths labored and collective, she looked up into his deep emerald eyes as he a smile played on his lips. She reached up, kissing him impassionedly as her fingers entangled in his unkempt dark hair. Her breathy groan escaped through their lips as he imprisoned her; melting underneath his touch as he pushed into her. Her body flaring at the surface as she uncoiled beneath him, sinking into her mattress as they found their release.

Harry rolled beside her, lifting his pants above his hips as he pressed his feather light lips on her shoulder, "I love you."

Victoria curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest as she smiled ardently, "I love you too."

She rested her eyes closed, as he ran his fingers down her arms. "How did practice go with Sirius?"

"It went well actually. I bet I can do stuff you can't now." She said smirking up at him.

"Oh? Sounds like that's something we should settle then."

"Yea? You want to duel me, Potter?"

He shrugged, "I'd be too afraid of hurting you, honestly."

"I may weigh the amount of a paperclip, but I'm not one." She looked up at him determinedly.

"Maybe once you've fully healed." He said, shifting his head on the pillow to find a comfortable spot to lay in.

"Speaking of- how are you? You know, from that bludger."

"Totally fine, have you seen my muscles?" He said with a modest grin.

Victoria rolled her eyes, "You're so full of it." She tightened her arm around his waist, and pulled the blankets over them, talking quietly through the night till they finally fell asleep.

* * *

 **XX**

The next morning the Great Hall was filled with students taking their O.W.L exams, and Victoria sat at the bench outside the two large entry doors of the dining hall with a book under her nose as she frantically turned the pages of her Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

"You'll do fine." Harry said, leaning against the wall beside her.

"She'd taught us nothing all fucking year. What if they ask me to do something I don't already know?" Victoria said, flipping the pages a few at a time.

Harry grabbed the book from her hands, closing it. "Victoria, you're amazing as defensive spells. Relax."

"Fine…" Victoria took a deep breath then took out her potions book, doing the same as she skimmed the pages quickly.

Harry rolled his eyes, "You'll be fine!"

"Why aren't you studying?" She asked.

"I'll wing it." He said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

The doors to the dining hall opened and students began to spill out of the room; discussing the test they had just finished.

"Oh Merlin, it's our turn." Victoria said, grabbing her books and stuffing them in her bag. She barely studied all year, and she didn't necessarily care for tests, but big tests like O.W.L's and NEWTS seemed to terrify her. She wanted to be an Auror, and these tests depended on her future. She took a deep breath and walked into the room with Harry.

"You are to take your test, then walk up to the end of the hall and perform the spells assigned. Is that clear?" Professor McGonagall said, and the students who had all sat down on the dining hall tables replied, "Yes, Professor."

She exited the dining hall and Professor Umbridge dispersed the tests before them. Victoria looked up at Harry who sat at a table across from her; she was gnawing on her lip anxiously. This was the class that mattered most for the job, she had to focus.

The paper flopped on the table in front of her and she inked her quill, having a go at it. She looked at question one, ' _How many unforgiveable curses are recognized by the Ministry?_ '

She raised her eyebrows, _'Obviously three._ ' That was simple enough.

' _What spell would you use against a Dementor?'_

' _Simple, Patronus Charm.'_

Victoria breezed through her exam like it was first year stuff; she inked her quill, and went straight to the paper, checking off what needed to be marked, circling the answers and writing a short essay. Easy enough, she closed her packet and handed it to Professor Umbridge, and proceeded to show her the Patronus charm, as it wisped out of the tip of her wand; the large dog that sat on its legs. She looked over at Harry who performed his patronus charm to another Professor; grinning up at him.

With that, the two headed out the dining hall and slumped back in their usual bench spot.

The next few O.W.L's went by well, not as smooth as Victoria would have hoped like her Defense Against the Dark Arts, but it wasn't terrible. Potions could have gone better, but she knew Lavender was good at the subject, so their elixir couldn't have been poisonous. After a few hours of test taking, Victoria walked Harry back to the Great Hall where he had his last test- History of Magic.

"Gonna get an outstanding?" Victoria said, swinging his hand in hers as they walked to the dining hall.

"Nah. This was my worse class. I didn't so much as take notes at all." Harry laughed.

"Ah, well… do the best you can I suppose. I'll be waiting for you out here." Victoria said, reaching up and placing her lips on his.

"Okay, here I go." He lazily walked into the dining hall, and within minutes the doors closed and his test had begun.

Victoria caught sight of Lavender walking out the front doors and decided to chase after her while she waited for Harry.

"Lav!" Victoria ran up to her, as her friend whirled around in surprise.

"Oh hey! You left quickly after Divination."

"Yea, had to get Harry here for his History of Magic." She said as the two exited Hogwarts and began walking on the grounds.

"How'd you think we did? For the elixir?" Lavender asked, braiding her long strawberry blonde hair.

Victoria gave half a grin in consideration, "Probably fine. You're a way better potion maker than me so."

"That's true." Lavender laughed.

"Where's Ron?"

"Oh, he's with Hermione. They had an exam together." Victoria looked at her mate, but she didn't seem too troubled by this.

"I see. Did you see Luna and Neville at the last D.A meeting?"

Lavender gave a broad smile, "Oh yes, I did…. Aaand during breakfast… and dinner last night…"

Victoria raised her eyebrow, "Are they dating?"

"No, don't think so. I don't think Luna is the type to rush into relationships like you."

"Like me _? Like you_." Victoria said, grabbing a smoke to place between her lips.

"Please, the day Harry asked you to attend his quidditch game… You were so nervous you could barely speak." Lavender laughed.

"Oh okay, what about that time you practically drooled over Ron in the beginning of the year?"

"You said I didn't drool!" Lavender said, blushing.

"Only just a bit." Victoria smirked taking a puff of her smoke.

The two lunged on the bench beside each-other, Lavender kicking her feet in the dirt as Victoria exhaled the smoke between her lips.

"Can't believe we're almost in 6th year." Lavender said unbelievably.

"Yea. Growing up."

Lavender chuckled, "So corny. The year went by like nothing. I mean, sure we had some rough times but really it wasn't much."

Victoria raised her eyebrows, leaning back on the bench. Wasn't much? Victoria could laugh at that thought. This was the most event-packed year she'd ever had at Hogwarts. She never expected to meet a boy, join an army, have her aunt die, and find her father all in one year. If this was how Harry's years were, _every-single-year_ , then she felt bad for him. That is so much to handle, she could barely handle it herself.

"Are you taking potions next year?" Lavender asked.

"Ha! Why would I take potions again when it's optional? Fuck Snape."

"Well, I was thinking about doing it."

"Snape doesn't mind _you_."

"Because I don't argue with him." Lavender said, giving her a knowing look. "Have you figured out where you are living?"

"Er…" Victoria hadn't prepared for her to ask. "Maybe Harry's." What a bad excuse.

Lavender widened her eyes, slightly confused. "Harry's? Doesn't he live with his aunt and uncle in Surrey? How on earth would you fit with them?"

"I'm sure they've got a spare room."

"But-"

"I'll get it sorted, Lav. Don't worry."

"Alright… well, I'm going to check on Ron then. See you back in the common room?" Lavender said getting up.

"Alright, see you." Victoria watched as Lavender walked off, and back into the castle.

"Hadn't I told you before, that smoking will kill you McKinnon?" Victoria, startle, turned her neck to see Draco standing some feet away, his hands deep in his pockets and his light blonde hair shifting in one direction from the wind.

Victoria took her wand out, her smoke dangling from the corners of her lips as she pointed it up at the man.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight you." He said, taking a seat at the way end of the bench.

"Sorry? Why the fuck should I believe that?" Victoria said, scooting herself to the way other end of the bench, pointing her wand out at him.

"Because…" Draco flipped his lighter and ignited his smoke, brushing his fingers through his blonde hair. "There are people around McKinnon, you use your head."

Victoria narrowed her eyes as she stuck her wand in her knee-high socks, so only the handle was shown in case he pulled a fast one. "Wouldn't stop you." She took another puff.

"I suppose not."

She gave him a perplexed look; "Why are you here?"

Draco grinned, "I go to school here, haven't you heard?"

"No you idiot, why are you _here_. Sitting beside me, talking to me." She huffed.

"Oh come on now, McKinnon. We never used to be this bad."

"This bad?" Her eyebrows rose. "That means…?"

"We had fun. You and I."

"Fun? Is that what you call it?" She rolled her eyes, taking another puff of her smoke.

"What would you call it?" He said, fiddling with the cigarette between his fingers.

"I don't know. Antagonistic."

"We played fair."

" _Fair_? What exactly was _fair_?"

He laughed, "One-on-one in the corridors, no interference, no _fists_. Like a traditional dueling."

"Yea. What's changed? You've all of a sudden got Parkinson on a leash, and the past few run-in's we had were more than unfair." She said, throwing her smoke on the ground.

"I never had a great disliking to you, McKinnon." Victoria's eyes shot up to him, as he leaned back on the bench taking a long drag of his smoke. "Though, then you began to associate yourself with Potter."

"What does Harry have to do with any of this?"

"I've never disliked you, McKinnon… maybe found you annoying but it was amusing. Potter… that's a different story." He leaned forward so his elbows were resting on his knees. "I despise the guy, for more reasons than one. For more reasons you wouldn't understand, as you live in your perfect world outside from everything that is happening around us."

Victoria rolled her eyes as she stood up. "What do you know about what's out there?"

"More than you'd think." Victoria looked into his cold gray eyes; he wasn't lying. He was sincerer than she'd hope to see in those pupils. He looked as sincere as the day he used the Cruciatus curse on her. If he was so comfortable, so set on using that curse on her… then how would he have never disliked her. This guy was confusing…

"Dislike me or not all you want, but if me being with Harry makes you despise me just the same, then I'm fine with it." She said, flipping her long black wavy hair behind her and walking past him. His cold grasp wrapped around her wrist as she looked down at him surprised; his eyes fixed on the ground underneath him.

"Watch yourself around Potter. You'll find thing's will greatly change for you, McKinnon." He released his grasp and Victoria rubbed at her wrist, quickly walking away.

' _The fuck was his problem?' Her inner-self squirmed at the thought._

Victoria walked back inside the castle, when someone suddenly yanked on her arm and pulled her aside. She nearly tripped over her two feet as her arm was pulled by the stairs leading to the Ravenclaw dormitory.

"What the fuck!" Victoria yelled, releasing her arm.

"Sh!" Harry said; he was antsy on his feet and his hair was all sweaty.

"What happened to you? Were you that nervous about the test?" Victoria asked, brushing the strands of sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"No… I fell asleep."

"What?"

"I fell asleep."

"So why are you here? Did you finish?"

"No."

Victoria looked at him as if he was a mad man. "What's wrong, Harry? You're scaring me."

"I've had another dream."

"Dream?"

"Yes. Dream. Like, the one I had about the snake. The one with Mr. Weasley. Like a vision of sorts."

"Harry…" She tried to grab his hand but he pulled away, looking at her dead in the eyes.

"It's Sirius."

"What?" She felt her breath hollow out.

"I think he's in trouble." He brushed his sweaty hair back, looking around the corridor anxiously.

"Harry... are you sure? What did you see?" Victoria was hoping this wasn't true, that maybe it was just a dream this time and not a vision.

"I saw him, Victoria. I saw Sirius and he was being attacked. We have to go. We have to help him."

"Help him? Harry, help him how? Where?"

"He's at the Ministry, we have to go now." Harry tried to walk away but Victoria stood in his path. She could barely breathe, and the way Harry was acting wasn't making matters better.

"I… wait… just… maybe he's okay…. Harry relax for a moment you're fucking scaring me."

"Victoria, the more time we stand here, the more time there is for him to get hurt. We have to go."

"We should check on him first. We should see if he's there. If he's home."

"How?"

"Through the fire. Isn't that how you normally communicate with him?"

Harry thinned his lips, "Umbridge cut off communication through the floo network. _Actually_ , we could use hers."

"Hers? Her fireplace? In her office? No, that's too risky."

"Yes, I'll do it. You don't have to be there..."

"Harry, _stop_. Think reasonably… I have the portkey in my room. We can use it and see for ourselves if he's there. Okay?" Victoria said, resting her arms around his shoulders. She was trying to act calm, her face was turning pale and her eyes told a different story, but she tried to sound as calm as she could. Though, her inner-self was crying. Crying at the thought of Sirius actually being in danger, somewhere in the Ministry like Mr. Weasley.

"Okay. Let's go." The two ran for the Gryffindor tower, finally reaching the girl's dormitory as Victoria began to shuffle in her trunk for her pocket watch portkey Dumbledore provided for her.

She held up the slightly rustic golden pocket watch and the door to the girl's dormitory swung open.

Victoria and Harry looked up at Hermione who froze at the door, with her orange cat in her hands.

"What're you two doing?" She asked, putting her cat down.

"We're uhm…"

"Going to see Sirius." Harry said quickly.

"Why?" Hermione looked at the two confused.

"I've had another dream, Hermione. That Sirius was in danger."

"Danger?"

" _Will you hurry?_ " Victoria said, shaking the pocket watch in front of him. She was losing patience, and wanted to make sure Sirius was okay.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by Danger?"

"Like Mr. Weasley, Hermione. I've got to check on him. Can you make sure no one comes through?"

Hermine nodded nervously, and Harry grabbed onto the pocket watch. The two shifted from their stance in the girls' dormitory, to the platform in front of 12 Grimmauld Place.

They ran up the stone steps to the front door, where Victoria shifted the glass bunny statue and picked up the house key. She unlocked it, the door creaking open slowly as she peaked her head inside.

"Sirius?" Victoria called out, stepping inside the house being followed closely by Harry. "Sirius are you home?"

Harry shut the door behind them, and flicked on the lights. "You check upstairs; I'll look down here?" Harry said, as he moved to the kitchen door and peaked through it.

"Alright." Victoria rushed up the stairs, skipping a few steps at a time till she got to the second floor. Immediately she walked over to his bedroom, knocking on the door lightly. "Sirius, are you in here?" After a few minutes of no reply, she turned the handle, slowly opening the door and flicking on the lights. Nobody seemed to be inside, and his sheets were roughed up as if someone had been there recently. She closed the door and proceeded down the hall, where she opened the door of the first room she'd investigated in this place when she first arrived here. Unfortunately, it was empty; and Victoria's worries began to grow as she started to panic.

Victoria began opening doors hastily, barely knocking now. Swinging them open, and slamming them shut as she ran around the first floor hallways, and the second floor hallways. A sudden crash on the top floor got her attention as she looked up the stairwell banister, to the third floor. "Sirius? Are you up there?" Slowly she ascended the staircase, her hands sliding up the banister as her feet reluctantly took each step. "Sirius?"

Once she reached the top of the stairs, she noticed a door slightly opened. She approached it cautiously, taking her wand out from the band of her skirt and pointing it out in-front of her. "Who's there?" She slipped her wand between the crack of the door and pulled it open, quickly illuminating the room. _"Lumos Maxima."_

A bright light shot from her wand, and the room illuminated where the light stood in the center of the room. She squinted, noticing something move within the shadows of the dark. Her feet shuffled forward; ' _is it blinking at me?'_

"Hello?"

Suddenly what she saw, was definitely moving; and a large beak appeared from the shadows just feet away from her. Victoria screamed in fear and surprise, dropping her wand at her feet as she quickly bent down to pick it up, swinging her hands along the floor as she kept her eyes on the beak and green eyes in front of her.

Once she got a grasp of her wand she began to walk back slowly, as the animal came towards her quickly. A large bird looking animal with massive white and gray feathers, it squealed at her as she slammed the door shut. Her hands were shaking in fear, as she held tightly onto the doorknob. _'What the fuck was her father keeping in the house?'_

"Harry?" Victoria walked backwards, keeping her eyes on the door as she bumped into something. "Harry?" she turned around, screaming once again at the small figure at her feet. "Holy fuck!"

Harry quickly ran up the steps of the house, stopping in the middle of the stairwell as he held tightly onto the banister, "What is it?" He asked, worriedly.

"What on earth is this thing?" Victoria said, pointing down at the small creature in front of her. This creature had a long hooked nose, dry pink skin, massive drooping ears, and not a single area of its face was not covered in wrinkles.

"Fuck, Victoria. You scared me. That's Kreacher, your house elf."

"Kreacher?" Victoria looked down at the house elf. His face contorted as he looked up at her.

"Who are you?" He said, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm…. Victoria." Victoria said, shuffling quickly over towards Harry, terrified of the house-elf.

"This is Sirius' daughter, Kreacher."

Kreacher's ears drooped lower than it possible could, "Great. More of that kind in this house! Mistress will not be please. Oh no, Mistress will not like this at all!"

"Kreacher, where is Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Sirius? I don't know where Sirius is, I don't, no I don't." Kreacher stated angrily, as he tried to limp across the hallway away from the two.

Harry ran up the stairs, latching his hand on the back of Kreacher's ragged clothes, picking him up so he was eye level. "Tell me now, Kreacher. Tell me where is Sirius is now."

"Kreacher will do no such thing."

"Did he leave, Kreacher? Did he leave to go to the Ministry?"

"Is he in danger?" Victoria added, hiding behind Harry.

Kreacher thinned his lips and turned its head. Harry pulled out his wand, lifting it underneath Kreacher's chin. "Tell me now, Kreacher or I will."

His blue eyes widened up at Harry and his wand, "Yes."

"Yes what?" Harry asked, pointing his wand closer to the house-elf. " _Yes what!"_

"Yes he is. Sirius had left… he left with a man. He won't be back. Nope, he won't be back." Harry dropped Kreacher down and looked immediately at Victoria who had her hands over her mouth, terrified.

"What does this mean, Harry? That what you saw it real?"

"We've got to get to the Ministry." Harry said, hurrying down the stairs. "Come on, Hermione will know what to do."

Victoria followed him outside Grimmauld Place, it was hard to shut the door behind her, knowing Sirius wasn't leaning against the doorframe waving her goodbye with the smiley eye's he always had. She reached down in her pocket, shaking her hand frantically as she held the pocket watch between them. Harry grabbed onto it and the two transported back to the girl's dormitory.

A tear began to run down Victoria's cheek, as she stood before Harry frozen with her hand out holding the pocket watch. Harry placed both his hands softly on the sides of her face, "It's okay. We'll help him. It'll be okay…" He kissed her firmly on her forehead, when a loud clapping noise broke the two up. The two turned their heads towards the door of the girl's dormitory, and noticed Professor Umbridge standing in front of the exit. Hermione was standing in front of Pansy, a rough arm around her chest as she held her constrained with a wand pointed up her chin, Lavender being held by Goyle, and Ron by Crabbe.

Professor Umbridge took a few steps closer to them, Victoria stepping back as Harry stood in front of her in a protective stance.

"Have you got nothing to say now?" Umbridge said, twirling her thin wand in two hands.

Harry quickly drew his wand out, but Umbridge knocked it out of his hands.

"Oh dear, now why would you draw your wand out on a teacher?"

"You are no teacher, much less a toad." Harry said, stepping back as Victoria shuffled her feet across her wooden surface.

Umbridge's lips thinned as she perked her chin up. "What is that? Hand it over."

"It's none of your business."

"Oh? Only it is. You've got an illegal portkey when I've put up a decree for a cut in communication outside the castle, now hand it over."

"Don't hand it over." Harry said to her.

"Draco." Umbridge ordered, and Draco pointed his wand out at Victoria. Her heart began racing and she didn't know what to do. She looked down at the pocket watch in her hand, shaking fearfully as the chain rattled between her fingers.

"Last chance, McKinnon. Hand it over." Draco said, angling himself towards Victoria.

"Listen to him dear." Umbridge said, pointing her wand at the two now.

"Don't do it." Harry said.

"I'll give you three seconds, McKinnon."

" _Don't_."

"One…" Victoria was looking around the room, all the people talking around her telling who what to do… "Two…" She wasn't going to give it over; she knew what she had to do. She took a deep breath… "Three." Victoria threw the pocket watch on the ground as hard as she could; the object flopping on the wooden surface as Harry stepped on it forcefully completely destroying the object.

" _Stupefy_." A bright red light flashed from Draco's wand, and rushed towards the two.

Harry slipped his hand on the handle of Victoria's wand in the band of her skirt, blocking the attack with a protection spell; a wand that was shortly after, disarmed by Umbridge.

"Foolish brat. Get her." Umbridge ordered.

Draco walked over towards Victoria, as calm as the situation called for and Harry stepped in his path.

"Step aside, Potter."

"Fuck off, Malfoy."

Draco pushed around him and grabbed onto Victoria's arm, yanking her close to him as Harry tried to force him off. Victoria's shoulder felt as if it was being pulled apart as Draco tried to forcefully grab her in one direction, and Harry being between them trying to pull them apart.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" Victoria cried, holding onto her arm as if to help the pain.

"Let go of her!" Hermione shouted, wresting underneath Pansy's arms.

Harry pushed onto Draco's chest, causing Victoria to nearly lose balance and slam into the bathroom door. Draco retracted his arm and slammed his knuckles into Harry's face. Harry nearly lost his stance as he walked backward, holding the side of his face. A sudden rush of adrenalin hit him, and he rushed forward, pushing Draco with both hands against his chest to the wall, putting all his force into one fist and connecting it to his face. Draco's grip loosened and Victoria pulled herself free, latching onto Harry's arm; looking down at Draco who slinked down the wall like slime.

Victoria whimpered as she placed a hand on Harry's face, examining the bruise that began to build on the surface of his cheeks. "Holy fuck, are you okay?" Tears began to stream down her face as he latched onto her hands tightly.

" _Incarcerous_."

A thick rope sprang from the end of Umbridge's wand and tightened itself around Harry's torso, forcing the two apart as he fell over.

" _Harry_!" Victoria leaned down to try to help him, but Draco grabbed both of her arms and pulled her up, close to him.

"Great, now that that is settled…" Umbridge said, leaning down and picking up the broken pocket watch. "Where did this lead to?"

"Nowhere." Harry said, his glasses nearly slipping down his nose as he laid down the floor.

"Nowhere?... Who are you helping?"

"No idea what you are talking about."

"No? You just said, _'We'll help him_.' Who is _him?"_

Harry didn't answer, instead he struggled underneath the tight binds of the rope.

"It's Dumbledore isn't it?" Umbridge said, looking over at Victoria now. "You're helping Dumbledore, is that right? Speak girl!"

"What if I was?" Victoria said, wiggling under Draco's arms.

"Then you must tell me where to find him. Where did this portkey lead to!"

"Like I'd tell you anything."

Professor Umbridge twitched, pointing her wand fiercely down at Harry. "Tell me now, or I will force it out you."

"Force it?" Hermione asked, wobbling nervously on her feet.

"Yes… unfortunately the only way to do that is with the Cruciatus curse, isn't it?"

"The Cruciatus curse? That's illegal!" Lavender shouted.

"Yes well, what the Ministry doesn't know won't hurt them." Umbridge pressed her wand against Harry's chest. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Don't." Harry said sternly.

Umbridge raised an eyebrow at Victoria, waiting for an answer. Victoria looked down at Harry, who was shaking his head and her friends who were undecided on what to do.

"Well, alright… _Cru_ -"

" _STOP_!"

Victoria looked back at Hermione, who was nearly to the point of tears from watching all the fighting and pain unravel before her.

"Just stop! I know where it goes!"

"You do?" Umbridge said, raising her wand. "How am I to be sure? You hadn't gone with them."

"Because… I was just standing guard… That's why you saw me at the front of the entrance. I was waiting for them to get back." Hermione said, trying to swallow the lump on her throat.

"Then where? Where does it go!"

"To the weapon."

"Weapon?"

Victoria looked down at Harry who was equally confused.

"Where is it? What weapon? Dumbledore's weapon?" Umbridge asked, looking hard for an answer.

"Yes… I can show you… where the portkey lead. It's in the forest… hidden where no one would stumble across it…"

Umbridge straightened her pink blazer and untied Harry, pulling him up from his sweat-shirt. "Alright, Miss Granger. You two will show me where then. Parkinson, release."

"But Professor…"

"Now!" Umbridge snapped, and Pansy released Hermione.

"Let's go, both of you." Umbridge pushed the two out of the girl's dormitory, looking back at the group. "Keep them here till I come back."

"Yes, Professor." Draco said, and Victoria watched as Harry looked back fearfully at her, then disappeared as the door closed.

"Could you let us go now?" Ron asked.

"Not a chance Weasle-bee" Draco scorned.

"I have to pee." Victoria said, struggling under Draco's hold.

"Just hold it till she gets back." Pansy said.

"This is ridiculous."

"I told you to watch yourself, McKinnon." Draco whispered, "And this is just the beginning."

Victoria held her breath, and glanced over at Lavender, who was swaying slightly with her eyes wide open in fear. Victoria gave her a knowing look and Lavender pressed down on Goyle's feet. Goyle released Lavender as Draco released Victoria, pointing his wand out at her mate.

Quickly, Victoria elbowed Draco in the chest and Lavender pulled her wand out, disarming Pansy before she could try anything. Victoria quickly picked up her own wand and Harry's from the floor, stunning Draco then pointing it at Crabbe.

"Let him go." Lavender said, pointing her wand at Crabbe the same.

Crabbe slowly let Ron go, shaking his arms; afraid they would stun him too. Ron turned around and punched him, "There we are." Ron said, with a triumphant smile as he watched Crabbe slink down to the floor.

"Alright, We've got to find Harry and Hermione." Victoria said, kicking Pansy's wand away. "Let's go."

The three exited the girl's dormitory and descended the revolving staircases.

"Where do you think they've gone?" Lavender asked as they hurried down the steps.

"She said the forest didn't she?" Ron asked as they entered the main corridor.

"But where in the forest, it's fucking massive." Victoria said.

"I think I might know." Ron said, "follow me- _oh_! Sorry Neville."

Victoria looked back and noticed Ron had bumped into Neville, who was rubbing his shoulder.

"Why are you running like that?" Neville asked.

"Hello, V. What's happened?" Luna asked, peaking from behind Neville.

"Luna? We're looking for Harry and Hermione." Victoria said.

"What's happened to them?" Neville asked. "Are they hurt?"

"Who knows."

"We can help you find them?" Luna offered.

Lavender gave a half-grin, "The more the better to be honest…"

"Alright, let's go then. Follow Ron." Victoria said, and the five of them ran down the main stairways following Ron out the castle and into the forbidden forest.

* * *

Once the five reached the forbidden forest, they entered with caution. They began to slow down, walking snake-like around the tall, drooping trees that allowed barely any sunlight to pass; skipping over sticks and rocks, Ron was looking around at his surroundings trying to remember where it was he felt Hermione would bring Umbridge. It seemed they walked aimlessly for a while, and Neville had already tripped twice… Victoria was beginning to lose patience.

"Do you know where you are going?" Victoria asked, exhausted as she continued to hop over thorns.

" _Reducto_." A large thorn bush shrunk to the size of Crookshanks, and the five continued to walk over it. "Er… I think so."

"You _think_ so?"

"Yea, I mean I think-"

"You _think_? We're losing time, Ron. Sirius is in trouble, and Harry and Hermione could be hurt." Victoria said throwing her hands on top of her head as she looked up at the swaying drooping trees of the forest above her; losing hope.

"Sirius?" Lavender asked, confused.

"Like Sirius Black?" Neville said anxiously.

"Look! I'm trying to remember, it's not easy to find a good hiding place for a giant, okay?" Ron huffed.

"A giant? What does that even mean?" Victoria exasperated.

"Victoria…" Lavender said quietly from behind her.

"It means nothing, if you just stop arguing with me and follow…" Ron said, looking between a fork in a small trail trying to decide which way to go.

"Ron…" Neville said wobbly-like.

"Oh, so we can keep getting lost? You do realize we're in the fucking forbidden forest, don't you?" Victoria cried out, placing her hands on her hips.

"Vic.." Lavender said once again.

"Great observation. I thought we were in the middle of fucking Hogsmeade." Ron shouted, throwing his arms out in disbelieving anger.

"Ron!" Luna shouted.

"I bet you couldn't even navigate your way through there either!" Victoria took a step close to Ron, looking up at him.

"Probably because I don't go there all the time to snog like you!" Ron said, the two narrowing their eyes down at each-other.

" _GUYS_!" The three shouted.

" _WHAT_?!" Ron and Victoria yelled back, looking over at the three who were pointing down the forest.

They looked down the forest and saw Harry and Hermione standing by a group of trees, watching over them curiously.

" _HARRY_!" Victoria yelled, running towards him.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Ron yelled, running towards her.

Victoria wrapped her arms tightly around Harry's neck, kissing him more times than he'd prefer on the side of his face. "Holy fuck, did she hurt you. Are you alright? What happened? Where's Umbridge?"

"Calm down, Victoria." Harry said, releasing himself from her grasp. "We're fine."

"Umbridge is sort of… playing with the centaurs right now." Hermione said, releasing from Ron's hug.

"What?" Victoria looked at her confused.

"Long story. Are you alright?" Harry asked, looking down into her gray eyes.

"Yea, we escaped from Malfoy. What do we do now, about Sirius?"

"Sirius who! What is going on, Victoria?" Lavender yelled.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Erm… we're sort of… on our way to the Ministry…"

"To help Sirius because he might be in danger." Victoria finished.

"Sirius Black." Hermione added, as if it was needed.

"Why on earth would you want to help a murderer?" Neville asked, looking at the group as if they were all mental.

"He's sort of my father." Victoria said in a small voice, wondering her eyes aimlessly in an awkward attempt to avoid eye contact.

"WHAT?" Lavender yelled. "Sirius Black is your fucking father? When did you even figure that out!"

"There is no time for this! We need to go!" Harry demanded.

"How will we get there? We can't travel by floo-powder to the Ministry." Ron asked.

"We can go by Thestral." Luna said, completely casually as if none of this phased her.

"Thestral?" Lavender asked.

Luna smiled broadly, "Come on."

The seven of them ran through the forest, following Luna to the spot she claims to be a designated place for Thestrals. It took a while from Ron's broken trail to get back near the edge of the forest again, but once they did, Luna pointed out a small family of Thestrals' that were sitting along the dirt, or scratching their hooves against the bark of the trees.

"There!" Luna said, slowly walking to a Thestral to pet the long nose of the beast.

"Holy shit, this must be where we saw them before, Harry." Victoria said, walking slowly up to them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lavender asked, looking around the forest as she sees only trees and rocks.

"Thestrals, Lavender…" Hermione stated, "Can only be seen by those who have witnessed death."

"Death? Pretty dark creatures they must be then." Ron said, gulping as he looked around at nothing.

Luna jumped onto the back of the Thestral, as Harry helped Victoria on the back of another one.

"Lav, how about you ride with Luna, since she can see them you'll be a bit safer." Victoria suggested.

Harry helped Lavender up on the back of the Thestral Luna was on.

While Ron was helped by Neville, and Hermione took her own.

Harry mounted the Thestral Victoria was on, wrapping his arms around her and the beast's neck. "This is fucking terrifying." Lavender said, closing her eyes completely shut.

"You're not even in the air yet." Ron laughed.

"Shut up, or I'll leave you." Lavender said out of fear.

"Alright, just kick them hard and they'll shoot off." Luna said, kicking the Thestral as is pulled back and began to run through the forest, lifting up into the sky.

Victoria looked up at her mate flew above the Forbidden forest, with Lavender screaming her lungs out.

"Er, right. Let's go then." Everybody began to kick off and their Thestrals who took a running start before flying above the trees of the forbidden forest; eventually catching up to Luna.

Victoria held tightly onto the scaly, wrinkly neck of the Thestral, looking beneath her at the mountains they were flying above now.

"Holy shit, we are high. We…are…high." Victoria said, trying to keep her eyes open.

"It's just like flying." Harry said, looking out at the world in front of him. "We're just a little bit higher."

"Just like flying, huh?" Victoria had only gone flying once, and it was one of the scariest moments she'd had on a broom, besides the one time she crashed into a bush in her first year… She took a deep breath, looking down as they began to fly over sea. She tried to force herself to be more comfortable with it; trying to remember how it was like to have Harry hold onto her the entire time, and he technically still was. She began to relax her shoulders…. While in the meantime, Lavender was still screaming, pinching her eyes shut.

"You alright, Hermione?" Ron yelled from his Thestral.

"Yea… Yea I think I'm alright." Hermione yelled back, her eyes pinched closed as she held onto the neck of the Thestral. It probably scared her more considering it looked as if she was flying nothing…

* * *

As the night grew nearer, the Thestrals finally lowered down in the city of London. The landing wasn't the best; the spines of the beasts stabbed them, and it was extremely bumpy that Ron nearly fell off onto the road.

Victoria hopped off her Thestral, and looked around. She'd never been on this side of London before… It was dark and poorly lit, some of the street lamps were blinking rapidly and it was wet, probably because it had rained. She looked down a dark, eerie looking tunnel that lead to a subway, looking up confused at Harry. "Are we… going in there?"

"No." Harry said, walking over to the rather small, red telephone booth. "Here." He opened the door and stepped inside. "Come on, quickly."

"You're joking?" Victoria asked, reluctantly walking in after Hermione.

"I wish, considering this won't be comfortable with seven people…" Harry said, moving over as everybody began to pile up inside the booth.

Harry began tugging at the dial of the phone, till a muffled women's voice sounded inside the booth and before Victoria could prepare for it, the booth descended quite roughly to the dark black marble flooring of the Ministry.

Luna opened the door and everybody began to pool out, nearly toppling on top of each other for space.

"Watch it!" Lavender said, as Hermione stepped on her foot.

"Sorry, Ron was pushing me."

"Hurry out!" Harry said, as he was the last to exit the telephone booth.

Victoria stepped out, and surveyed the area. She'd never been inside the Ministry before. The area was dark, but massive…. It consisted of black marble flooring and walls, that were also lined with windows of the many offices whose lights were mostly off. In front of their path was a massive statue with witches and elves and goblins, on top of a water fountain; one of the biggest one's she'd ever seen.

"Wow, so this is the Ministry?" Victoria asked, gaping at the place.

"Yes. We have to find that place in my dreams." Harry said, looking around.

"Wow, how vague of you." Lavender pointed out.

"I know where it is… it's near were Mr. Weasley brought me for my hearing in the beginning of the year when I saw those dementors in Surrey.

"And where would that be?" Victoria asked.

"Bottom floor." Harry said, walking across the walk way to a lift. "C'mon."

"Great… another lift to pile into." Ron said, slowly following along.

Everybody began to pile inside the lift, to everybody's relief, a quite large one. Harry scanned the numbers on the number pad inside of the lift, and clicked on "B9".

The lift spoke, " _Department of Mysteries – Basement Level_ _9."_

The lift began to descend, and within a few short moments, the lift came to a halt. The gray doors slid open, and before them was a dark hallway, with dim lighting.

Everybody began to step out and continued on to the only hallway that was in front of them, with the only door that was at the end of the hallway. Harry opened the door, and inside, was a circular room filled with multiple doors around them.

Everybody stepped inside, and looked around…

"There are maybe 12 doors here?" Hermione said, looking around at the large dark brown doors against the black marble walls.

"I guess… we should start with one?" Harry said, walking forward and gripping his hand on the handle.

"Wait, what if something is on the other side?" Neville asked, his knees shaking beneath him.

"We'll have to find out" Victoria said, "Go on Harry." She took out her wand in a defensive stance, incase Neville was right, and something really was beyond that door.

Harry turned the steel knob slowly, swinging the door open. Nothing appeared to be in the room, but a glass case in the very center.

"What is that?" Luna asked, peaking over Ron's shoulder.

Harry stepped inside to take a look. It was a large glass container of sorts with plants growing out of it. "Nothing of important, Sirius isn't here." Everybody exited the room and Harry moved on to another door.

He opened the next door, and inside it was the same; empty… but instead of a glass case, it looked like a laboratory of sorts.

Though Sirius was not there so they moved on to more doors; after a few attempts, Harry opened a particular door of which caught his eye. He entered the room cautiously, yet interestingly.

Victoria followed behind him, and then the others. Everybody's wands were out, as they all followed Harry into a room full of orbs.

"This is where I saw Sirius." Harry said, looking up at the glass orbs lining the tall shelves around them.

"Split up?" Victoria suggested. "I'll check over here." She began to walk towards the left side of the room, down isles and isles of orbs. Each orb had a soft of tag attached to them, almost like a name tag or date. The orbs were filled with a foggy milky sort of gas that swirled around inside; She eyed one curiously, as the milky fog just swam; she reached to pick it up but suddenly her attention was caught by a pair of feet scurrying about. Victoria looked over her shoulder, "Sirius?" She narrowed her eyes as she tried to look through the spaces of the orbs down the room. "Harry?" She retracted her hand from the orb, when an orb on the other side of the isle broke.

Victoria flinched and screamed at the sudden intrusion. "Lav? Hermione?" Slowly, she shuffled one foot in front of the other as she reached the end of the isle, her wand out steadily in front of her. As she turned the corner, she heard a loud creaking sound then glass shattering that echoed throughout the room. Victoria looked up, as the shelves began to topple on top of each-other like a domino effect. Quickly she jumped out of the way as the shelves in her isle began to fall, and orbs began breaking. The milky liquid inside the orbs turned into a deep blue colour as they splashed on the dark marble floors, drenching her Hogwarts Uniform. Victoria quickly stood up, ringing out her skirt as she looked down the room at the commotion that seemed to be going on. She saw flickers of red lights and green lights, and loud screams were now heard.

Victoria pointed her wand at the commotion when a pair of hands grabbed her roughly from behind. She turned around and noticed a tall, lanky man with a crooked smile and long nose looked down at her, grinning devilishly. He had on a long black cloak, and he raised his wand up at Victoria, pressing it down on the base of her neck.

"Sorry, sweet-heart. Looks as if today's not your day." The man said in a guttural mock. " _Avada Ked-_ "

" _Stupefy_!"

The man holding Victoria was blasted against the wall and seemingly knocked out. She widened her eyes over at Harry at the other side of the fallen shelves. "Come on!" He said, gesturing her to hurry up.

Victoria jumped over the man and ran, trying to follow Harry from the other side of the shelves. She looked back at him, as she ran, noticing a stream of green light nearly missing the heels of his feet. Victoria pointed her wand at the masked figure running after him, " _Bombarda_!" The shelves in the direction of the explosion, burst in the man's path, slowing him down.

They finally reached the end of the room, joining together at a large black door and swinging it open. Harry slammed it shut, " _Colloportus_."

Victoria looked at Harry, who was scraped up on his arms and bleeding from his lips; there was also an interesting object he was holding. "What is that?" She asked, looking down at the glowing orb in his hand.

"I don't know. Lucius said it was prophecy of sorts."

"Lucius? Like Malfoy's dad?" Victoria asked bewildered. "He's here?"

"Yes. So are the other Death Eaters. Obviously if they want this, it can't be for anything good." Harry said, looking down at the glowing milky orb in his hands. There was a loud band on the door that they had locked, and Harry quickly shoved it to Victoria's chest.

"What?"

"Take it." Harry said, standing defensively.

"What do you mean take it?"

"Take it and go." Harry demanded.

"I'm not fucking leaving you to fend for yourself."

"If we stay here with the prophecy, there is a chance they'll take it. If we distract them, we might have a chance out of this." Harry said hastily.

"No, I'm not leaving you." Victoria said, holding the orb in her hand with her wand out at the door.

"Fuck, you're so stubborn." Harry yelled.

"You hadn't figured that out by now?" The door burst open and two Death Eaters emerged from the entry way.

"There! She's got it!" The same guttural voice from before yelled.

Victoria shuffled back behind the rows of tables, pointing her wand at them as they flew in the Death Eater's direction, blocking their spells.

Harry ducked as a green light nearly missed the top of his head.

" _Don't kill the boy, you idiot_! He needs him! Kill the girl!" The man yelled.

The four continued to exchange spells; Victoria nearly missing a few killing curses, using the foot work Sirius had taught her. Quickly she pointed her wand up at the beams in the ceiling, causing them to detach themselves and fall on top of a Death Eater.

"Go!" Harry yelled as he opened the door. Victoria quickly entered through, where Harry shot a disarming spell from behind her, to the Death Eater at the other end of the room where Lavender and Neville were.

"Holy shit, Harry!" Neville yelled from underneath a desk.

Victoria ran up to the two, handing the prophecy to Neville. "Keep this safe."

"Wha-what d-do you wa-want me to do with it?" Neville said all wobbly-like.

" _Keep-it-safe."_ Victoria assured him.

She turned back as more Death Eaters emerged, and the three of them continued trying to avoid spells and trying to disarm them. Lavender used a shield on a disarming spell as it bounced off and smashed the time-turner shelves in the room.

"Here!" Neville yelled, as he opened the door. Everybody began running backwards towards Neville, till they all safely reached the entry way and locked the door behind them.

Victoria looked around the room, it was a massive dome like area, with a curious thing in the center of the room. She walked up closer to it; it was a tall stone structure, shaped in a sort of arch-way. In the center was an odd transparent illusion that swirled around between the two stones. She extended her hand towards it, curious to touch it- a curiosity that suddenly electrified through her fingertips as she looked closer, deeper into the transparent swirling mist.

"Potter!" Victoria turned her neck quickly to where the voice was. Lucius Malfoy was standing across the dome, looking towards Harry, as more Death Eaters began to pool in from different ends of the room.

Victoria spun herself around, looking at the Death Eaters from her angle as they all circled around the center veil.

"Give up the prophecy, Potter!" Lucius yelled from across the dome, his voice bouncing off the empty walls of the black marble.

Harry made a break for it as the group began to disperse around the solid, charcoal marbled dome.

A bright green light shot forward towards Victoria, her gray eyes glowing the illuminating colour as it reached for her, longing towards her. It was a beautiful colour of brilliant green, as straight as an arrow as it plunged past the veil and towards Victoria's chest. She stood frozen, her eyes gazing up at the spell as her arms felt too heavy to lift. She closed her eyes for a mere moment when a hand rested on the base of her shoulder, and pulled her back; nearly tumbling down on her own two feet.

She opened her eyes and saw a man standing in front of her, shielding spells around them as he stepped across the stone steps beautifully in his long black pants, and purple dress shirt. Victoria looked up at him, alarmed as he sent a spark towards his opponent, stunning the Death Eater against the wall.

"Victoria!" He yelled, gripping her forearm tightly and pulling her away from the center of the dome where the Veil lived.

She parted her lips, unable to conjure a complete sentence with all that was running through her mind. He looked okay, he looked safe; unharmed.

"Sirius…" Her breath was almost lost as she looked around the dome; Tonks, Remus, Mad-eye Moody, and Dumbledore were here now, battling alongside the other six.

Sirius pressed his cold, rough hands along the sides of her blanching face, turning her focus to his dark, steel gray eyes that left no room for anything other than an agonizing filter of dismay as he stood before his daughter. "You have to get out of here. You're not safe."

Her eyes welled at his contorted, distressed features. "I can't leave you."

"I'll be just fine, but _you_ won't if you stay." His breath was hot between them, and his voice was final and uncompromising.

She rested her hands on his arms that stayed firm on each side of her face; gripping onto the sleeves of his purple dress shirt. "I can't, Sirius. I can't." Her voice broke as a streak of light bounced off the black marble walls not too far from them, shaking her slightly as she winced at the sound.

"Get your friends, make sure they're safe. Do that for me, can you?"

"I…"

Sirius leaned in, pressing his lips firmly at the base of her forehead. "You're a great daughter, and a smart girl. You know what is right here. I trust you do." The corners of his eyes wrinkled as he gave a knowing smile.

She lifted her arms around his neck, tightly holding onto him as Remus yelled for Sirius' assistance. "I-" She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat; it was something she'd never said before. Her inner-self longed for a figure like him in her life, and now that she finally had him – she didn't want to lose him. It was a strange feeling of protection she showed towards Sirius; but he was more brilliant than she'd want to believe; because that would just mean he could hold his own. "I love you. Dad." The words tasted unordinary on her tongue; but she didn't mean it any less.

"I love you too." He said, pulling her apart from him gently, "Now go. They need you."

Victoria nodded up at her father, and broke out towards the other end of the dome where Lavender was backed up into a corner of a pillar.

" _Stupefy_!"

A spark erupted from the tip of her wand to the back of the Death Eater, stunning the man to the ground.

Lavender ran to Victoria, her cheeks reddened and her strawberry-blonde curly hair frizzing at odd ends.

"Vicki! We have to go!" Lavender said, latching onto her arm as she panted heavily through her lips.

"Go help Luna, I'll help Neville. Go!" Victoria ordered, and the two dispersed around the dome. Neville was running behind the pillars of the stone, holding the prophecy tightly around his arm to his chest as he jumped over spells and ducked underneath them. Victoria pointed her wand out at him, protecting him from a stunning spell when he tripped down a step and completely lost balance on his own two feet.

Harry looked back, watching as Neville flopped down on his stomach, his arms spread out in front of him as the prophecy rolled between his fingers, shattering across the marble floors; spilling its milky white substance that pooled underneath his feet.

"Neville!" Victoria yelled, running to her fallen mate to help him up. "Are you alright?"

"Yea… Shit… I messed up… oh no _… I messed up_!" Neville said, unsettled.

"It's alright, Neville." Harry said, stunning a Death Eater before running up to the two. "They can't have it now I suppose."

"We've got to leave, Harry." Victoria said, throwing her hands to the top of her head as she watched Sirius and Remus battle Lucius and a familiar looking Death Eater with long curly black hair and wide, wild eyes. "Is that Bellatrix? The girl from the tapestry?"

"Yes." Harry said, shielding an oncoming spell. "We can't leave them; we have to stay."

"Sirius said…"

"Do you really want to leave Sirius?"

"Of course I don't!" Victoria yelled; it was almost insulting. Of course she didn't want to leave Sirius, but he told her to leave. He told her to get everybody to safety…

"Then you go, and I'll stay here." Harry said, running off towards Sirius.

Victoria grabbed his wrist, "No! I'm not leaving you here either. I can't risk all this."

"Get them to safety, Victoria. They won't kill me. Only _he_ can…"

Victoria took a deep breath, "Okay. Come on Neville." She watched as Harry ran across the dome to assist his godfather and Remus. The two ran towards Lavender who had Luna beside her, their Hogwarts uniforms teared and destroyed, their eyes filled with fear. "I need to get you guys out…" Victoria said, hurrying towards the door they came through and swinging it open. "Go! I'll get Ron and Hermione." The three stepped inside the room as Victoria closed the door on them. She looked back and saw Hermione and Ron fighting four Death Eaters with Tonks and Moody.

" _Expelliarmus_!" A spark shot from Victoria's wand at a lurking Death Eater behind Hermione.

Hermione turned on her heel, stunning the Death Eater, and knocking him out.

"Are you okay?" Victoria said, running up to her.

"Yea." She nodded, looking up at the battle in the center of the room.

Victoria trailed her eyes to Sirius, Remus, and Harry battling Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange just beside the mysterious stoned Veil. Sparks flew from Sirius' wand, equally shielding them expertly as he had the first day they met. The first day they met, when Sirius Black was nothing more than a curious topic of an Azkaban escapee, a notorious murderer and well feared man. A man that came out to be one of the most amazing wizards she'd ever met; someone she'd never thought she'd connect with quite the way she had with others. It was like a piece of her, trying to adhere to the mismate of her aunt that never seemed to want to click. A feeling she never knew existed till the moment her father's fingers strummed magnificently on those guitar strings, or the way his eyes smiled down at her as his arms wrapped carefully around her. A man she'd be proud to call her father.

Sirius flicked his wand and disarmed Lucius, his wand slipping from between his fingers as it rolled away along the dark marbled ground. He straightened his back, sharing a coy smile of victory as he looked down at the defenseless Malfoy standing before him with his hands up by his chest in surrender.

The corners of Victoria's lips turned as a smile formed across her face. She ran up the stone steps, extending her arms for her father, almost in disbelief that they had actually defeated the lot of Death Eaters in the dome. Harry straightened himself out, grinning up as Victoria ascended the thick stone steps, as her father kicked Lucius' wand away. In a blinking moment of unordinary events, a spark extended across the dome and hit Sirius in the chest.

Her body froze, her eyes gaping down at the sunken, pale face of her father's; his arms reaching out as his legs gave way, his body weighing down through the Veil's mysterious center parts.

Her face contorted as the realization began to sink through her skin, a feeling that swarmed and boiled inside her like a sickening potion that sucked all the breath from her lungs.

Victoria's ears began to ring as Harry screamed in pain, bouncing roughly against the dome's ceiling. His legs wanted to desperately run through the Veil, to grasp onto his godfather and pull him back to their world, but Remus held tightly onto him; though not tight enough for he broke free and began chasing after Bellatrix who made a run for it out of the room.

Victoria ran after him, clearing the tears that streamed down her face as she nearly tripped on her wobbly legs.

" _Crucio_! _Crucio_!"

Victoria ran through a small archway back into the main part of the Ministry building, looking up at Harry, his warn pointed firmly at the woman who collapsed on the ground panting and laughing as he performed an unforgiveable curse. She hurried towards him, wrapping her fingers around his arm as he tried to yank himself out of her gasp, pulling her back as she fell behind him.

"Harry! Stop!" She pleaded, lifting herself up again to grab onto his extended arm, but this time he collapsed, dropping his wand and rubbing harshly at the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "Harry? What's happening?" She dropped down to the floor beside him, with her arm around his back when a strong gust of wind appeared inside the Atrium; and for the first time Victoria looked up to see a completely pale faced, tall cloaked figure with dry thin lips and snakelike eyes. His smile was malevolent as he pointed his wand down at the two and sent a spark that bounced off an unknown shield.

Dumbledore stepped around them, and Victoria pulled Harry off to the side by a small alcove in the corner. The two were battling it out, in the most destructive way as the fountain in the ministry began to collapse, and the walls began to break.

Victoria crawled hastily on the floor to grab her wand were Harry had fell, but a strong force of wind knocked her back, flinging her against the marble walls as her head smashed against it. The sounds of destruction blurred out as a loud ringing sound got louder till she couldn't hear anything anymore.

* * *

 **XX**

 _June 20_ _th_ _, 1996_

Victoria blinked up at the bright yellow fluorescent lights above her. She held her head as she sat up, looking around at a large empty room with beds lined up against the wall, and her curtains slightly drawn around her.

' _Maybe what happened, didn't actually happen.'_

She slid off her bed, fixing her Hogwarts Uniform and quietly exiting the Hospital Wing. It was weird how quiet everything was. She could hear the patter of her own feet smack across the stone floors in a loud echo down the corridors. As she walked past the courtyard, the blinding sun bleached her skin as it forced itself through the archways of the castle. Leaning against the stone wall, with the wind fly through her hair, she took a deep breath. It was too beautiful, to ordinary here at Hogwarts for anything to of happened.

Another pair of feet came walking down the corridor as well. Victoria turned around so see a tall, thin guy with short blonde hair and green robes approach her.

"McKinnon."

"Malfoy." She placed a hand on her hip, looking at him curiously. "Can I help you?"

"Not so much if you can help me." Draco said, leaning against the same stone wall a few feet away from her. "But if you can help yourself."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That you've finally realized what it's like, haven't you? To associate yourself with _Harry Potter_?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, "And what do you suggest? That I associate myself with your Death Eater father?"

Draco stood up straight, looking her coldly in the eyes though a smirk playing on the corners of his lips, "I think I remember a little saying that came to me about how the good guys always win. Yet, I think I've lived up to proving your theories wrong when your father fell through the Veil two days ago." Victoria's eyes sprung open as her breath hitched. _It couldn't be true._ "Yet my father still stands. Living. Breathing."

Victoria extended her arms, pressing harshly on his chest as he shifted back against the stone wall. "Shut the fuck up!" Her head was beginning to burn in a splitting headache, as her adrenaline surfaced her body, rushing through her as she began to think of the night at the Ministry.

"So you see it don't you? If you stay with him, more people will die. More that you care about."

"And what do you suggest? That I join you and your fucking Death Eater group? So I can watch people die around me?" Victoria narrowed her eyes, pushing on him harder against his chest. "Do you find me to be that _senseless_?"

Draco grabbed onto her wrists as she continued pushing on his chest, raising an amused eyebrow at her. "You'll come around once you go home and realize daddy isn't there."

Victoria bit her lip, tearing her hands away from his gasp and punching him directly in the face. The release felt so good, as her knuckles tingled like an electric shock as she jumped down on top of him, smashing her fists to the sides of his face like he wasn't even just Draco Malfoy to her anymore. He was all the Death Eater's she'd seen in the Ministry, with their long black cloaks and silver plated masks. His hands reached up to her thighs, trying to throw her off but she refused to let him. Her rheumy eyes dripped down her face as she gave one last, tiring swing to Draco's cheek; and finally collapsing on top of him. She rolled over, lifting herself up with a timorous expression clouding her face.

Victoria swiped her hands across her skirt, as the blood transferred onto the fabric. Quickly, she ran away, leaving him lying there outside the hospital wing as she pushed through the doors of the castle and ran across the wooden bridge, nearly falling over as she reached the hill looking down at Hagrid's hut. Her knees sank into the soft soil of the dirt floor beneath her, her hair draping over her face as the man everybody feared, the man with skeletal fingers and an obsidian black cloak wrapped his hand around her throat. It was unraveling inside of her, crumbling down into small pieces as she pressed a hand to her face, parting her lips for a scream that came with silence. Her gasps for breath evened out as she picked herself up, looking out onto the grounds. She slipped her hand into her pocket, taking out a crumbled up picture she'd kept inside her uniform since the day it was handed to her. That old photograph of her mum, and now of her father, in The Order. She smiled down at their faces, as if the picture signified them in a way much more than just a photograph. As If smiling down at them meant they could see her smiling down at them from above.

The bone-chilling wind swept across her smooth skin sending a tight prickling sensation through her crossed arms and down her bare legs. Her long black hair sailed across her neck as it fought to fall behind her shoulders. Her feet planted on the only elevated ground of the hill, pointing towards Hagrid's hut that released a plume of thick grey smoke into the air. She'd been holding it in all this time, caging away what was fighting to break out; finally, letting it loose, hiding away the lock forever as a tear traveled down her pale face. Warmth cupped at her shoulders as a hand steadily made its presence on her stiffened frame. Her gray eyes, despite knowing the very owner of that hand- she'd recognize the feeling of that touch anywhere- rolled back with her neck. A light, momentary grin played on her face as if it wasn't enough to just cast a view.

"It's weird how it all works, isn't it? I hadn't even known the man for most of my life, and there he was- just out of reach." Her chest fell as her breath became heavy- maybe she should've kept it locked up.

In one swift movement his fingers became lost in her hair, as his arm found its way around her neck. Her arms locked around his waist as she buried her head in his chest.

"I know exactly how you feel." Harry's breath felt good against her skin. It was warm, and knowing… and it comforted her on a level she couldn't quite understand.

She bit her trembling lip, trying hard not to break down again, and in front of him… but she was sick of it. Sick of trying to act tough, trying to act like nothing phased her, always telling him that she was fine; well we she wasn't, and neither was he. She stuffed the photograph back into her pocket, looking up into his deep emerald green eyes. "I can't do this alone."

"You should know by now, you're never alone. I'll always be here, Victoria. I've promised that before, and I intend to keep my promises." He kissed her lightly on the lips, before reaching down into his sweater pocket and taking out an envelope. "From Dumbledore."

Victoria grabbed the off coloured white envelope, that read _'Ms. Black'_ in cursive ink on the top. She slipped her fingers inside the seal, tearing the envelope open and slipping out a thin piece of parchment and reading its contents. She put a hand up to her mouth, a disbelieving trembling smile playing across her face as she looked up at Harry, showing him the letter. Harry wrapped his arms around her neck once more before taking her free hand and leading her back inside the castle. "Come on… Let's start packing..."

* * *

 **XX**

Victoria boarded the vermillion Hogwarts Express train, looking down the Gryffindor isle as people ran about carefree into their compartments. Harry tapped on her shoulder, and she began to move forward. Thinning herself against the windows as people ran past her holding handfuls of candy with broad smiles plastered on their faces.

She opened the compartment door and the gloomy faces of her friends looked up at her as they made room for the two. Harry snapped the compartment door shut and sat beside Victoria. Within moments the train's large wheels began turning underneath them and the loud horn from the front of the train sounded as they began to roll down the tracks.

The compartment stood in a cold silence for a while before Lavender turned to her and wrapped her arms around Victoria. It was sudden, but she hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry, Vicki." Lavender said, looking as if she'd cry herself.

"It's okay, Lav. Well… maybe not now… but it will be. Eventually." Victoria looked up at Harry, wrapping her fingers between his, giving a short-lived grin.

"You realize what this means, don't you?" Hermione said quietly. "With what happened… the Ministry is resigning."

"What?" Victoria looked at her confused as Hermione handed over the Daily Prophet. The Minister of Magic _was_ resigning, and nearly hundreds of people walked in on Voldemort inside the Atrium.

"I reckon they all believe you now, Harry." Ron said, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Your father… Victoria." Hermione said, pointing down the article of which Sirius Black was mentioned. "They wrote him as a hero, fighting against the Death Eaters… his charges have been lifted, as he was found innocent…"

" _And you're released as his daughter."_ Lavender said, looking down the article where Dumbledore spoke to the Minister of Magic.

Victoria handed the paper back to Hermione, looking out the window of the express train as the mountains began to roll by her view. She was a McKinnon for the majority of her life, and now she was Black. She liked the way it sounded.

"Is Dumbledore replacing Umbridge then?" Lavender asked.

"Yes. That also means a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, huh?" Harry said, as if he was sick of the position constantly being refilled.

"Yea… I wonder who it will be." Ron wondered.

"Maybe Professor Lupin…" Victoria said, smiling at the idea.

"Let's just hope this one doesn't try to kill you, Harry." Ron said, laughing. Harry rolled his eyes, smiling at his mate. It was true, he couldn't deny _most_ of his Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, in some way, wanted to hurt him.

After a while, the train came to a complete stop; jolting the group awake as they nearly fell on top of each-other. Victoria rubbed her eyes as she watched Hermione quickly lift her head from Ron's shoulder; Lavender was still shifting herself awake beside her.

The group began to pool out of the compartment, stepping off the platform as they retrieved their bags that stood outside the train. Victoria looked around at all the students rushing over to their parents. Hermione gave Victoria a sudden soft hug as she did to Harry and waved them off. "I'll see you guys next semester. Don't forget to write!"

"Bye, Hermione." Victoria said, waving her goodbye as she reached her parents in the crowd.

"Mate, my mums here." Ron said, tapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Alright, I'll you next semester then."

"You should uhm… keep in touch this summer. I'll ask mum if maybe you should stay at the Burrow instead of your aunts."

"That'd be brilliant, Ron." The two said their goodbyes, and Victoria waved him off.

Victoria looked into the crowd, taking the envelope that read _'Ms. Black'_ out of her pocket, holding it closely between her fingers. She smiled broadly as she noticed a certain set of people in the large group of parents trying to leave the platform.

"So Vicki…. Do you have a place to stay?" Lavender asked, looking up at Victoria.

Victoria smiled, waving at the two people standing across the platform waiting for her. "I do, Lav. I couldn't be any luckier." She rolled her suitcase across the platform with Harry, stopping her feet just before a pair of dirty black shoes.

She looked up, grinning shyly as he took his hands out of his pockets and opened his arms. Victoria looked at him, a bit reluctant but he raised an eyebrow as if it was something to be done.

"You _are_ my godchild." He said, and with that Victoria accepted his brace and hugged him lightly back.

"Thank you so much." She said, releasing herself from him and looking up into his deep-scarred face. "Professor."

"Please, didn't I tell you to call me Remus?" He said smiling down at her, then giving a hug to Harry as well. "Are your aunt and uncle here, Harry?"

Harry craned his neck through the diminishing crowd and with a drop in expression, Victoria could tell it was confirmed. "Yea… well… I suppose I'll see you. Write to me?"

"No." Victoria said, dropping her bags by her feet.

"No?"

"I'm coming with you." She said smiling and linking her hand with his.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea…"

"Of course it is. Come on. I'll be back, Professor – er – Remus." He nodded at her, grabbing Victoria's bags as Tonks grabbed a suitcase.

"They're going to say something… I know it…" Harry said, nervously as they approached his aunt and uncle.

"So what if they do? You're _Harry Potter_."

"They don't see it like that."

"I don't either, but I still think you're a great guy, _and_ an amazing boyfriend." She gave a coy smile.

They approached his aunt and uncle; a thin woman with a pointed nose and short curly brown hair, and a man with a round exterior and barely a neck to spare underneath his large head.

"Harry." His aunt said now looking down at Victoria, "Who is this?"

"Er…"

"Victoria, Ma'am. Victoria Black." Victoria reached a hand out and his aunt, to Harry's disbelief, took hold of it.

"Hello Ms. Black, and where are you from?"

"Buckinghamshire."

His aunt and uncle raised their eyebrows at each-other, sharing a small grin. "What a lovely place to live, and where did you…" Her eyes trailed towards the linked hands between Victoria and Harry, "meet Harry?" She said pertly.

Victoria narrowed her eyes at her tone, "School."

"You two go to the same school?"

Harry gripped onto her hand tightly, as if this is where it would all go downhill.

Victoria smiled, "Yep. Same house, Gryffindor. Harry is a lovely guy, really have never met someone like him before. Must take after his parents, huh?"

"Oh dear god." Harry whispered under his breath.

"Well, I've never- OH!"

Victoria looked behind her where Remus and Tonks were now standing, waiting. "Hello, pleased to meet you. I am Remus Lupin, Godfather of Victoria here." He said, extending a hand.

Harry's aunt looked at him terrified and disgusted, backing away slowly snapped her fingers at Harry.

"Harry! Let's go! I want to get out of here! Vern, go get Dudley he's at the shop over there!" She said, briskly walking off with her nose held high.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah… now you've met them."

"Wasn't too bad. Not the greatest people."

"Certainly not." Tonks said, narrowing her eyes at the woman. "I'd shake your hand, Remus."

"I know you would, Tonks." Remus said smiling.

"Well, can I see you this summer Harry?" Victoria said, looking up at him.

"I'll try. Honestly, anything to escape that place…"

Victoria leaned in and placed her lips on his softly, "I'm sure arrangements can be made."

Harry grinned, "You'll be seeing Hedwig quite a lot this summer."

Victoria wrapped her arms around Harry tightly, unwilling to let him go. "Right…" She said clearing her throat. "If I don't see Hedwig, I'll assume they killed you and we'll go raiding Surrey."

Harry chuckled as he grabbed onto his bags and began to roll off. "Bye, Remus… Tonks… Victoria."

"Bye!" The three shouted as Harry smiled at them and tried to catch up with his uncle and cousin who were leaving a store across the platform.

"Ready to go home, then?" Remus said, placing a hand on Victoria's shoulder.

"Yes. I'm starving actually."

"We can make soup tonight?" Tonks suggested.

Remus and Victoria both looked at her disgusted.

"Okay, no soup then." She said picking up the suitcase and rolling it across the platform. "Are we going to your place Remus?"

Remus shuttered, "There would be absolutely not space. No, we're going back to Grimmauld."

* * *

 **A/N: **

**_Hello! Boy was this chapter hard to write, but i have finished it! I hope you all enjoy it even with the events that played out. I figured i should stick to my chapter one 'plot' sneak peek and do what i did to Sirius :(._**

 ** _I have decided to continue writing for the up-coming years with Victoria in Remus' care!_**

 ** _Review and let me know what you think!_**

 ** _Thank you all to those who have Reviewed / Supported this story, i greatly appreciate it; it keeps me writing. :)_**

 ** _\- M_**


	21. Chapter 21: Returning School Year

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, J.K Rowling is the author.

A/N: Edited versions of chapters 21 & 22 will be updated today. :)

Chapter 21: Returning School Year

* * *

"Would you like some tea, Hagrid?" Remus asked, while he began pouring a cup for himself and Victoria.

"Nah, I best be on my way." Hagrid said, finishing his biscuit and brushing off the crumbs from his stomach.

"Thank you for coming Hagrid. I bet Buckbeak wasn't too happy living inside a small room anyhow." Victoria said.

"No problem at all. Sirius did a great job takin' care o' him." Remus began to walk Hagrid out, opening the door of 12 Grimmauld place. "See you at school, Victoria."

"Bye, Hagrid!" Victoria smiled as Hagrid walked out of the apartment, and disappeared outside.

Remus walked back inside the kitchen, sitting across from Victoria as he grabbed the basket of biscuits and placed it between them.

"Any word yet?" Victoria said excitedly.

"Hm… I reckon we got this small bit before you woke up…" Remus said smiling knowingly as he slipped out an envelope from his pocket and Victoria reached up impatiently to grab it.

She tore open the envelope revealing the letting inside and began reading it; a smile widening on her face. "Brilliant! He's at the Burrow!"

"Ah, looks like we're to pay Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a visit then hm?" Remus said, taking a sip of his tea.

"I will go pack my stuff!" Victoria gulped down her tea and hurried off up the stairs to her room. She grabbed her suitcase out from underneath her bed and sprung it open; beginning to throw clothes and shoes inside the trunk.

Victoria was extremely excited to see Harry. She hadn't seen him all summer, so it was normally just her and Remus spending time together; which of course she didn't mind. She got a lot closer to Remus than she would imagine.

Victoria slammed the trunk closed, sitting on top of it as she clicked the locks. Before exiting her room, she picked up the picture frame on her bedside table, smiling down at the photo of Harry and her that Lavender took before their O.W.L.'s.

"Ready, Vic?" Remus' voice echoed and Victoria quickly put the picture down and hurried out of the room.

"Coming! I've just got one last thing to do!" Victoria shouted from upstairs. She hurried off down the hallway on the second floor, swinging open an old wooden door and entering the room. Nothing had really changed; the couches were still in place, the fireplace, the tables and the picture frames. The only thing that was moved around was Sirius' old vintage guitar; Victoria couldn't stop playing it. It meant a lot to her now, then it ever did. She turned her focus to the wall where the Black's family tapestry once hung; observing the picture frames her, Sirius, and Harry had put up.

Victoria gave a brave smile up at her 19-year-old father and mother; the large picture she always loved of the two since Sirius had placed it on the wall. This became a sort of ritual for her; to walk into this room and smile up at their photographic faces. "I'm off to Hogwarts, guys – well sort of. I'm off to see Harry first… anyways." She cleared her throat, it always felt a bit awkward talking to a wizarding picture. "I love you both, I miss you both. I'll be back during the holidays hopefully." Victoria gave one last smile and exited the room, grabbing her suitcase and hurrying down the tall stairs.

"Ready to go then?" Remus said, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he looked down smiling at her.

"Can I apparate us?" Victoria asked, grabbing her jacket from the banister.

"Dear, Merlin no."

"Why not?"

Remus laughed, "You'll have me vomiting again."

Victoria placed a hand on her hip, "Hey, I'm not _that_ bad." Remus raised an eyebrow. "Okay, okay. I'm not the best."

Remus placed a hand on her back, and the two apparated out of 12 Grimmauld Place – to their next destination, The Burrow.

* * *

 **XX**

The two appeared on top of a large field with tall grass swaying around them. Remus looked around and with relief gave a momentary sigh, "Thank Merlin this time I missed the water."

Victoria looked behind her and just feet from her was a large pool of muddy swamp. "You can say that again."

Remus grinned down at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, you."

They continued to walk through the tall weeds of the field, finally reaching the hard dirt ground. Victoria had never been to the Burrow before, so when she caught sight of the house and its entirety, she gawked at it disbelievingly.

It looked like a small, normal sized house with an even larger house built on top of it, with the nothing but skinny wooden planks keeping it steady.

"You coming?" Remus said, looking back at Victoria.

"Huh? Oh… yea…" Victoria tore her eyes away from the swaying wooden planks and walked up to the front door with Remus.

Remus knocked on the door a few times, and there was a long silence till suddenly a woman's voice screamed from the other side of the door. "RON! _RONALD_! Go get the door!"

"But mum, I'm eating!"

"Listen to your mother, Ron." Victoria recognized that voice as Hermione's; slightly surprised she was here as well.

"Get the door!" Mrs. Weasley shouted again.

"Harry, could you get it?" Ron moaned.

Victoria looked over at Remus who was thinning his lips, suppressing a laugh.

"If you don't get up and get that door Ronald Weasley, you will not visit your brothers!"

Footsteps hurriedly approached the door and with a quick sudden movement, it swung open as a gust of air swayed Victoria's hair across her face.

"Victoria!" Ron said brightly.

"Hey, Ron!"

"Ron." Remus said, extending a hand that Ron took.

"Come in, come in. I had no idea you were coming!" Ron said, pushing Crookshanks out of the way.

"Yes, sorry for the unexpected intrusion." Remus said as he shut the door behind him.

"Remus!" Tonks yelled, running up and hugging him tightly.

"Ah, how was your morning Tonks?"

"Brilliant! Good to see you too, Vic!"

"You too, Tonks." Victoria smiled. "Is Harry here?"

"Oh!" Ron said, grabbing onto Victoria's wrist and pulling her in his direction. "He's in the parlour."

Victoria looked around the house, it was an interesting change from what she was used to… but so was 12 Grimmauld Place. The rooms were small, and a bit messy; but it was homey and charming and she found that comfortable.

Ron let go of Victoria's wrist once they entered the parlour of his house. It was yet again, another small room but there was a large couch, a small table stacked with magazines and sweets and a large fireplace that made up most of the wall.

Victoria looked down and saw Harry on the ground, polishing his broomstick with what looked to be a 'Broomstick Servicing Kit'.

"Hiya, Harry." She said, clutching her bag awkwardly in front of her.

Harry looked up, pushing his large spectacles on the bridge of his nose and widening his eyes in surprise. "Victoria!" He dropped his broomstick carefully to the carpeted floor and stood up, wrapping his arms around her. "You've got my letter?"

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't be here." Victoria laughed. He kissed her lightly on the lips, and walked back over to his broomstick. "What'cha doin with that?"

Harry picked it up and began to examine it in the light that shone through the curtains of the large window behind the couch. "Polishing it. I've got to make sure it's perfect for this season of Quidditch."

"He got captain." Ron said stuffing his hands in his pockets before Ginny called for his attention in the kitchen.

"Holy shit, you made captain?" Victoria beamed up at him, placing her hands on either side of his face and placing her lips on his. "I'm so happy for you. I mean, it was obvious though."

"Oh really?"

"Yea, you're the best on the team."

Harry placed his hands around her waist, "Why, Thank you Ms. Black."

"So when does your first order of business start." Victoria said in a joking tone.

"Hm, first I have to do try-outs."

"Try-outs? For what?"

"We're down two beaters and two chasers."

"two beaters? What happened to Fred and George?" Victoria looked at him confused.

"They left school."

"What?!"

"Yea, remember that business they were growing? Well they've gotten themselves a lot and started their business over the summer."

"No kidding?"

"Yea, they're booming in Diagon alley, we're going to see them today actually."

"Awesome! I can't wait. Maybe I'll try out for that chaser position." Victoria joked, raising her eyebrows as she swept his bangs in one direction out of his eyes.

Harry smirked, "Be an excuse to have you in the changing rooms."

"Victoria!"

The two turned around and instantly separated when they noticed Mrs. Weasley standing at the parlour door.

"Mrs. Weasley. Good to see you again." Victoria extended her arm but Mrs. Weasley opened her arms and gave her a large hug instead – which caught her by surprise.

"Good to see you too dear. Remus had just left with Tonks. He told me you are joining us to Diagon alley to get your school supplies?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Excellent! Come have a bit of breakfast before we get going. Arthur is setting up the car now." Mrs. Weasley smiled at the two and grabbed onto Victoria's trunk, "I'll bring this to him. Harry dear, should I take your broom?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." He said, as he gripped onto his broomstick and handed it over to her. "Thank you."

"No worries. Breakfast is on the table." She said brightly before walking off.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "You don't have much luck with snogging in private." Victoria said, laughing as she remembered Elise walking in on the two by the piano.

The two walked over to the kitchen where everybody was seated; Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. Victoria took a spot beside Hermione while Harry sat next to her.

"Where is Fred and George?" Victoria asked.

"They live at their store now." Ron said, stuffing pancakes in his mouth.

"Oh I see. What are those?" She pointed at the stack of papers with their names on it in the middle of the table.

"Our O.W.L. scores." Hermione said, shifting through the papers. "And this is for you. I suppose Dumbledore knew you were coming." Hermione handed Victoria a thick envelope.

Victoria looked at it nervously.

"Well go on… open it." Ron said.

"Ah… what if I failed potions." Victoria bit her lip.

"If you failed potions, I will kill over because even I got an E."

"It's true." Harry laughed. "So did I. Go on open it."

Victoria groaned as she tore open the envelope and opened up her exam scores.

' _Ms. Victoria Lily Black_

 _O.W.L. exam scores sent by Head Master Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Outstanding (O), Exceeds Expectations (E), Acceptable (A), Poor (P), Dreadful (D), Troll (T)_

 _Care of Magical Creatures – A_

 _Charms – O_

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts – O_

 _Potions – O_

 _Herbology – E_

 _Transfiguration – E'_

"Holy shit." Victoria said, gaping down at the exam results in her hands.

"What is it?" Harry asked, peaking over her at her results. "No fucking way."

"What? Did she get a T?" Ron said laughing.

Harry slipped the results from her fingers and showed Ron, disbelievingly. "She got a fucking Outstanding in Potions."

"What!?" Ron snatched the paper from his fingers and looked at it befuddled. "But… Snape hates you!"

Ginny elbowed Ron in the side. "Don't be a jerk, Ronald."

"Sorry, Vic…" He said handing back the results paper.

"It's alright, I can barely believe it myself. I guess Lav is better as potions than I thought she was."

"At least your Potions partner knew what they were doing." Ron grinned.

"Thank, Ron." Harry said sarcastically.

Suddenly, the door to the Burrow opened and Mrs. Weasley stepped in. "Alright you lot, we're ready to go. Come on then, hurry up now."

"Mum, Victoria actually got an outstanding in Snape's class..." Ron said, surprised as he grabbed his bag off the kitchen counter.

"Did you dear? How amazing! You know, Hermione also got an outstand in potions as well."

Did you, Hermione?" Victoria asked, following Hermione out the kitchen

"As expected… I don't think we've ever seen Hermione not studying." Ron said, glancing over at Harry.

"You're probably right Ron." Harry agreed, the corners of his lips turning.

" _Maybe_ if you two opened a book, Snape wouldn't give you two such a hard time." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"That involves effort, 'Mione." Ron said lazily, laughing.

Hermione gave him a knowing smile, "Remind me why you are prefect again?"

Victoria smiled up at the two playfully bickering as she shifted inside the car, ready to go to Diagon alley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, everybody. Stay close." Mrs. Weasley said as the group of them began to walk down the street of Diagon Alley.

Victoria found it a bit spooky that the streets were completely deserted… but she half expected it from what was in the Daily Prophet for weeks now. Remus never stopped reading them, therefore, she never stopped seeing them.

Nearly all the shops were closed, and or destroyed. Pieces of parchment and newspaper were flying about on the streets and the only thing that caught her eye in this dim, dull side of the town made her mouth drop of amazement.

A massive, brilliant shade of red and purple building brightened up the entire dark street with its flashing lights, bright colours and moving mascot of a man tipping his hat on the front of the store.

"Dear Merlin… is that… your brothers shop?" Victoria asked, gazing up at the shop.

"I reckon so. It looks bloody amazing! Can we go now, mum?" Ron said, practically jumping in excitement.

"After you get your school supplies. Arthur and I will get your books; why don't you get fitted for your uniforms. I'll get yours as well Victoria."

"Oh! Are you sure, Mrs. Weasley?"

"I am certain, my dear. Now go on." Mrs. Weasley said as she walked the other direction with Mr. Weasley and Ginny.

Victoria, Hermione, Harry, and Ron went to the clothing store across from Fred and George's new shop. They swung the door open as a calm chime signaled their entry.

"Hello!" An older woman said, as she came from a tall set of purple and black curtains. "What can I do you for?"

"Hogwarts students, ma'am." Ron said nervously.

"Ah! Of course, of course…. Come over here. Stand on the platform and we will get you measured." She said gesturing Ron over to a circular platform behind the curtains.

"We'll be out here, Ron." Harry said, watching as he reluctantly went behind the curtains.

Victoria walked over to the line of clothes on the racks on the other side of the room. She took out a bright orange shirt, grinning up at Harry.

"I bet you'd look hot in this."

Harry walked over to her, holding the shirt in front of him. "Yea? Do I look boyfriend material?"

"I don't think I could keep my eyes off you; literally. It's so fucking bright." Victoria laughed.

Harry put the shirt and took out another, "Okay you've got to try this on."

Victoria looked at the dress he was holding; it was incredibly long with puffy shoulders in a washed out yellow colour.

"Are you trying to make me less attractive?" She said putting a hand under her chin.

"The less attractive you are, the less boys that try to go after you." He said raising an eyebrow as he placed the dress back.

"Dunno Potter, some boys like that style."

"I'd like you in this." He said, shifting out a solid black dress with a clear lace torso.

"You're getting cheeky, now." She said, grabbing it from him and holding it in front of her. "Don't think my boobs would quite work in this."

"That's alright, it would only be on for a few minutes anyways." Harry said as his gaze dipped down her body with a smirk.

"Alright! Who's next?" The woman yelled as Ron exited from the curtains holding his school uniform.

"Guess that's me." Harry said, stealing one last look at Victoria before turning towards the woman standing with the curtains draped over her head.

After everybody had gotten their clothing fitted, Mrs. And Mr. Weasley met with the group at Fred and George's new shop; Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Ron opened the door, and the group went on inside. The shop was massive, bright and busy. People were running all over the place, it was busiest than HoneyDukes in Hogsmeade; there was barely any room to get by without knocking someone over.

Not a single wall wasn't occupied with shelves full of treats and tricks. There was a thin tall staircase that went up at least four stories filled with goods.

"Wow." Hermione said, gazing up at the place as people around them ran around looking for goods to buy.

"You can say that again." Harry said, nearly dropping his uniform.

Ginny and Hermione ran over to the massive Love Potion fountain by the stairs, as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked over towards the chocolate and fudge.

"Harry! Victoria!"

The two looked up on the stairs and noticed Fred and George standing beside each-other smiling down at them.

"Fred… George! Holy shit, this place is amazing." Victoria exclaimed, looking around the busy store.

"Isn't it?" Fred said.

"Thanks to Harry." George said.

"Yea, couldn't have done it with you, mate." Fred said.

Harry grinned, as a kid rushed by his feet nearly knocking him over.

"Vicki!" Lavender ran up to Victoria, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"Oh! Lav! You're here."

"Of course. Wanted to buy some stuff before we get on the train. Are you here with Remus?"

"Harry and the Weasley's, and Hermione."

Lavender bit her lip, "Ron is here? With Hermione?"

"Yea, I guess she stayed over at the Burrow?" Victoria said, looking at Harry for confirmation.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "Yea. _Separate rooms though!_ " He said quickly once he noticed Lavender's glare.

"Want to head to the express together-"

"Ah, Ms. McKinnon." Victoria looked over and saw Ernest MacMillan walking towards her with his hands in his jacket pocket. "Or should I now say, Ms. Black."

"Hello, MacMillan. How was your summer?"

"Interesting, I believe last year you nearly punched me for asking you the same thing."

"Gonna tell me or not?" Victoria said crossing her arms.

Ernest chuckled, "It was fine. I sort of spent it with a certain someone."

Victoria looked curiously at him, as he gave a knowing look. "No. No way. Really?"

" _Really_."

"Hannah again? Oh Merlin, MacMillan. She's only going to break your heart again." Victoria said, shaking her head.

"I highly doubt that, because what is _different_ this year is that I will not be chasing after you."

"You _chased_ after her?" Harry said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Er… anyways. I reckon it'll work out between us this year."

Victoria grinned at him, "That's really great Ern. I'm happy for you." Truthfully, she was. Though she didn't necessarily like Hannah, if Ernest was happy with her then that was enough.

He gave a shy smile, then began to crane his neck looking down the shop, waving up at somebody. "Alright, well I see Hannah so I best get back to her. See you at school?"

"Right, see you." Victoria said, watching him as he ran up to Hannah, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I still don't know how I feel about that guy." Harry said, watching Ernest as well.

"At least he's moved on." She shrugged.

"I suppose that's one less guy I need to worry about."

"Oh? You actually worry?" Victoria said interestingly.

"Of course… especially after what McLaggen did to you… I don't think I could forgive myself." Harry gave a guilty look at her.

"Harry, that wasn't your fault."

"I know. Just a sense of protection I guess…" Victoria looked up at him lovingly, and kissed the side of his face. "Speaking of McLaggen…" Harry said, pointing over towards the chocolate frogs.

Victoria followed his gaze to where Cormac was; standing by a large basket of chocolate frogs, eyeing somebody from across the room. She looked over and saw Hermione looking back at him uncomfortably as she put down a small vile of love potion back in its display case.

" _Oh no_ … he fancy's Hermione now?" Victoria watched him till he disappeared behind a crowd of students.

"If he tries anything to Hermione…" Harry said clenching his jaw.

"Lav can deal with him. Shoulda' seen her last year… punched him below the waist." Harry winced at the thought.

"I couldn't imagine her doing so…" He said, placing a hand below the waist for comfort.

"Yea, caught me by surprise. I don't think she's hit anything in her life." Victoria laughed.

"Can't say the same for you."

"Anyways, have you figured out what classes you are taking?" Victoria asked at they left the shop and sat on a bench outside.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts for sure… ugh… Transfiguration."

" _Such a long list_ …" Victoria grinned.

"Is yours any different?"

"No." She laughed, "Anything but Potions again. I can't handle Snape."

"Actually, Snape isn't teaching Potions this year."

Victoria quickly turned her head, "If you're joking, that is just cruel."

"No, I swear. I met the new Professor already."

"No way. Who is it?"

"Professor Slughorn."

"Slughorn? Never heard of him."

"He taught my mum. Was head of Slytherin house."

"No kidding? Must be even nastier than Snape. Why did you meet him already?" Victoria said, pressing her eyebrows together.

"Dumbledore had me join when he visited. Something about getting to know me intrigues him."

"Intrigues him, huh? And why is that?"

"Because I'm the Chosen One." He grinned.

"Well aren't I special." Victoria said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Harry rested his head on top of hers, "I love you." Victoria chuckled. "What, what's so funny?"

"Imagine us looking back at this when we're like 30." She said, swinging her legs across the pavement.

"If I make it that long."

Victoria smacked her book against his leg, "Don't say that, Potter." She said sternly.

"Ouch, okay. Sorry." He said rubbing his knee.

"You will make it that long, don't be ridiculous."

"Will you be with me that long though?" He said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Of course. I mean, I hope."

"Good enough for me." He leaned in ardently kissing her on the lips as the corners of her mouth turned in a smile.

"Oi! You two! Quit your snogging, we're going to the station." Ron yelled as Lavender took his hands in hers.

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up, taking Victoria's hand as they headed for the station.

Once they reached King's Cross, they got all their luggage out of the dark blue ministry car and entered the station. Each grabbed a trolley, placing their luggage inside before going off to find Platform 9 ¾.

"Can't believe we're doing this again, for the 6th year." Hermione said, rolling her trolley at the front of the group.

"Yea, we're getting old." Ron laughed.

"Oh shut it, Ronald." Mrs. Weasley said, slapping his arm lightly with her purse.

"You'll always be young to me, Molly dear." Mr. Weasley said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Here we are!" Ginny said as the group stopped between platforms 9 and 10.

Hermione broke off into a run and passed through the wall, followed by the rest of the group.

The loud horn of the train sounded as smoke plumed from the dark red express. Students were hugging their parents and waving them goodbye as they hopped on board.

Victoria rolled her suitcase around and stepped inside the train.

After everybody said goodbye to Mrs. And Mr. Weasley they followed, everybody finding their compartments while Ginny found a seat with Neville. Lavender closed the compartment door behind her, sitting between Ron and Hermione while Victoria sat beside Harry by the window.

"Like old times." Harry said, putting an arm around Victoria.

"Yea, except you were too nervous to really talk to me." Victoria laughed.

"I get nervous around pretty girls." Harry shrugged.

"You guys… are literally… the cutest thing." Lavender said. "Why don't you say that stuff to me?" She began to tug on Ron's collar.

"Oh well… I… ugh…" Ron was looking between everybody for a saving word but never got any, so he cleared his throat awkwardly, caressing the back of her strawberry blonde hair that gained an odd glance from Hermione. "You're… _soooo_ beautiful." He said anxiously.

"Aww, Ron-Ron." She smiled, lifting a finger up to his nose in a playful way.

The train's whistle blew loudly, and the wheels began to turn along the rustic tracks and exit the station.

"So Hermione, have you spoken to Krum this summer?" Victoria asked.

"Well I-"

"Wait, you still speak to Krum?" Ron said, leaning past Lavender to look at Hermione.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Because it's been two years?"

Victoria and Harry watched them uncomfortably bicker back and forth.

"So? It's been a lovely two years, he's a nice gentleman."

"Gentleman? I thought we already established he wanted to get inside your knickers."

"RONALD!"

Victoria leaned in towards Harry, "Remember when I asked you last year if they always did this."

"I sure do." He said, watching as Hermione threw a stern finger out at Ron.

"I believe you now." Their eyebrows lifted as Hermione stood up angrily, her hands in balls of fists by her side as she left the compartment, slamming the door and sticking the middle finger up through the glass.

The compartment was completely silent for a few short moments before Lavender cleared her throat and shifted over to create more space between her and Ron.

"I like that side of Hermione." Victoria pointed out, giving a half-grin. "Feisty."

"More like inexperienced if you ask me." Ron said, rolling his eyes as he pressed his face against the window, looking off onto the mountains.

"Inexperienced? What is that supposed to mean?"

"She doesn't understand guys. The man obviously just wants inside her knickers." Ron said, lifting his head up and looking at Harry. "Right, I mean… Harry…"

" _Oh boy."_ Harry said, brushing his fingers through his dark unruly hair.

"When you were talking to Victoria… you know… before you guys dated… didn't you want to shag her?"

"Ronald!" Lavender exclaimed.

"What! I'm making a point!" Ron said, throwing his arms out.

Victoria looked up at Harry amusingly as he tried to trail his emerald green eyes away awkwardly, avoiding the question.

"Why do you care so much about who Hermione is talking to?" Lavender yelled.

"I don't!"

"Obviously you do! To an extent you're asking about Harry and Victoria's sex life?"

"I was making a point!"

"What point is that?"

"That Hermione doesn't know who she is dealing with!" Ron yelled, standing up from his seat.

Harry cleared his throat, scratching the side of his nose. "Ron… sit uh… sit down."

Lavender stood up, "Because you fucking care about who she is talking to!"

"No I don't!"

" _Then what do you fucking care about then!?"_

" _HER_!"

Lavender took a deep breath, looking Ron dead in the eyes, swaying in her spot.

The tension was rough, and the silence was hurting even Victoria and she wasn't a part of the fight.

Victoria reached her hand out, "Lav-" But Lavender stormed out of the compartment just the same as Hermione.

Ron slumped back into his seat, resting his head back on the window as he gave a loud sigh.

"…Ron…"

" _FUCK_! I know." Ron stood up, opening the compartment door. "Sorry, Victoria. I… I know."

Ron left the compartment to chase after Lavender and all that was left was an uncomfortable Harry and Victoria, completely taken back by the entire situation.

"Welcome back!" Harry said, mustering up a fake smile.

"Yep… _Woo_ …." Victoria said unenthusiastically.

An hour went by and Ron, Hermione, nor Lavender had shown back yet.

"Alright, I'm getting worried…" Victoria said, standing up and looking outside the compartment door.

"'Bout what?"

"What if they're like… hurt? I don't know, I should find Lavender, she could be really upset…"

"While you do that, I'll go looking for Ron." Harry said, grabbing his bag from the top compartment.

"Why do you need your bag to find Ron?" Victoria eyed him suspiciously.

"Er, I've got… chocolate. Food always cheers him up." He said, shuffling through his bag.

Victoria watched as Harry shuffled through his bag, his round spectacles slipping down his nose and his dark hair sticking in odd direction in the back. She gave a coy smile, leaning forward, trailing her fingers along Harry's jaw line, so his focus was now to her dark gray eyes. "You know, maybe we can skip the sorting? Help me move in?" She said biting her lip.

Harry's gaze dipped down to her lips as he kissed her breathlessly. Victoria smirked, sliding open the compartment door, "See you outside the Great Hall?"

"Definitely."

With that, Victoria stood up and exited the compartment. As she began to walk down the aisle of the train, she started peeking into the small window's of each door looking for a strawberry-blonde curly haired girl, with a bright pink cardigan. Just as she was beginning to lose hope, as she drew closer to the Hufflepuff side of the train, somebody exited their compartment and nearly knocked into her.

"Hey! Watch it!" Victoria said, holding her nose as she held herself steady on the window.

Cormac held his chin as he looked down at Victoria, widening his eyes. "Interesting I bump into you again, McKinnon."

"It's _Black_ now… and I'd say it's less interesting and more unfortunate." Victoria said crossing her arms.

"And why are you roaming the train, _Black_?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just a little curiosity."

"Your telling me something comes out of that brain of yours?"

"I feel insulted." Cormac said, clutching at his chest dramatically.

"And I feel like I'm going to vomit if I stand here looking at you any longer." Victoria rolled her eyes, pushing through Cormac and continuing her journey down the Gryffindor compartment section.

Victoria reached the end of the aisle and began to hear soft whimpers of a girl in the second to last compartment. The window had a curtain drawn, so she took her best guess and opened the door, hoping it was Lavender.

She peeked inside, and noticed her best mate curled up in the corner with reddened puffy eyes, and tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Lav?" Victoria said, slowly entering the compartment and sitting beside her. "Lav, do you want to talk about it?"

Lavender cleared her tears on the back of her pink cardigan, "I feel so stupid."

"What? No. Why?"

"Because… he likes her doesn't he?" Lavender said, looking up at Victoria. It was hard to look at her mate so distressed… Victoria had thought multiple times Ron and Hermione might have some sort of thing for each-other, but they never truly showed it. They just always bickered.

Victoria shrugged a shoulder, "I don't know, Lav. I just think, maybe Ron isn't that great with girls?"

"He said he cared about her…"

Victoria shifted over, wrapping her arm around Lavender for comfort. "Well, maybe he does… and is that necessarily a bad thing? They've been friends since first year, remember?"

"All they do is fight, it doesn't make sense."

"I know it doesn't, Lav." She said, rubbing her hand across her mate's shoulder.

"He can be so… so stupid sometimes." Lavender said out of hurt and anger.

"Well… why do you like Ron?"

Lavender looked up at her like it was a stupid question. "Because he's cute… and funny, and has strong arms… could be a better kisser-"

"Okay," Victoria said, trying not to get into too much detail about Ron's kissing abilities. "Have you thought of… I don't know… if you'd be happier with somebody else?"

"Maybe a few times… but I feel like we connect you know? Like our personalities. I'm afraid if we break up… I might lose him to somebody else and I'll never find another guy like that again." Lavender said wobbly-like, her tears starting to run down her face again. Victoria shrugged, she thought it was bit of a selfish way to think about it.

"I know, Lav. Sometimes you just have to find out. If you really think Ron is someone you'll be with long-term, then talk it out with him. Had he talked to you earlier?"

" _No_."

Victoria narrowed her eyes, she thought Ron was going to comfort Lavender… She gave a deep sigh, "Maybe you two can work it out during dinner."

"Do you and Harry fight?"

"Erm… not…" Victoria looked down and felt bad for Lavender, it was hard to watch her break down like this. "Yea we do. _Plenty of times_."

"Really?" Lavender said, looking up at her hopefully.

"Yes, and we talk it out each time." She swallowed a lump in her throat. She couldn't really remember the last time her and Harry had gotten into a fight… not a full blown argument at least; besides the day they had gotten detention with Umbridge. "So cheer up, okay? It will all work itself out." Victoria stood up, giving her friend a tight hug. "Why don't we go back to the compartment."

"Is Hermione there?"

"Not for an hour, no."

The two walked down the aisle to their compartment, sliding the door open and noticing nobody was inside.

"Where's Harry?" Lavender asked, sitting by the window.

Victoria took a spot in front of her, "I'm not sure… he said he was going to find Ron."

"Do you think Ron's upset?"

"It's possible…" Victoria said, looking out the window, wondering where Harry and Ron were.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Edited versions of Chapter 21 & 22 will be released today. Sorry if it's a bit shorter, editing a chapter is a bit hard but the story will continue pace without Head Girl + Head Boy. Bare with me while i edit these chapters, :D _

_Thank you for support / reviews i hope you enjoy!_

 _\- M_


	22. Chapter 22: Sneaky Habits

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, the wonderful author is J.K Rowling

 _A/N: Edited version of 22 ( + Added stuff of course ). :)_

 **Chapter 22: Sneaky Habits**

* * *

The train came to a fast halt, jolting Victoria awake as she slammed her head against the window. Rubbing her forehead, she opened her weary eyes and looked around the blurry compartment till everything came into focus. Lavender was still sitting across from her, sleeping with her head against the window and her strawberry blonde hair draped over her face. Yet when Victoria her neck, all excitement was gone when she noticed neither Harry, Ron, nor Hermione were in the compartment. The train grew loud as students began to walk off, so Victoria stood up and opened the compartment, looking down the aisle to see if Harry would be in the crowd of students. Without any luck, she turned to Lavender and shook her awake.

"Lav. Hey… We're at Hogwarts."

Lavender gave a big yawn and threw her hair out of her face. "What? Oh, I must've fallen asleep."

"Yea, we both did." Victoria said, grabbing her bag from the luggage compartment above their seats.

Lavender did the same, "Where's Ron?"

"I don't know. I don't think they ever came back…"

"Where do you think they went?"

Victoria opened the compartment door and the two exited the train, stepping onto the station's platform. "Maybe… they went to the school together." She looked around at the passing students to notice a tall, lean boy with untidy dark hair and round spectacles, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"I'm going to head to the castle then, coming?"

"I think I'll wait here a bit, and see if he shows up."

"Okay, see you in the dorms."

Lavender walked off with the group of students and headed for the carriages that lifts to the castle. Victoria stood on the platform, waiting… it felt like ten minutes went by when all the students had actually exited the train, and she decided to head to the carriages herself.

' _Where could Harry be? Already up at the castle?'_

She dug her feet in the dirt as she slowly made her way through the two large black metal gates and the last carriage that seemed to wait for her arrival. Two Thestrals' swung their skinny, bony necks back, clicking their hooves in the dirt.

"Coming in late, Mr. Potter?"

Victoria turned around after hearing Mr. Filch's voice and the creaking of the large metal gates closing. She saw Harry and Luna walking together, with blood dripping down his nose.

"Harry?" She threw her bag inside the carriage and ran over to the two. "Are you okay, what happened?"

"Not sure, I just found him sleeping on the floor in the train with a broken nose." Luna said, sliding her Spectra Spec's glasses on top of her head.

"Sleeping on the floor? With a broken nose?" Victoria asked suspiciously as the three hurried over towards the carriages and got inside.

"It's nothing really. I just fell and hit my nose." Harry said, trying to clear the blood with the back of his hand.

"He slipped in the Slytherin's compartment." Luna said, closing the carriage door and the Thestral's began to make their trip up the castle.

"What were you doing there?" Victoria asked, shifting through her bag and grabbing a tissue for him to use.

"Thanks. No reason, I was just exiting the train."

"Had you talked to Ron?"

"Er… I couldn't find him."

"What? Where the bloody hell were you the entire train ride then?" Victoria asked sternly, looking over at Luna who was just smiling about. "Sorry, Luna."

"Oh it's no problem. Harry tends to do a lot of odd things."

"Thanks, Luna." Harry said, pressing the napkin up to his nose.

"Can you go ten minutes at Hogwarts without getting hurt?" Victoria said worriedly.

"That's a challenge." Luna added.

Victoria laughed, "Isn't it?"

Once the three reached the castle, Victoria and Harry were slow to get out as they waited for Luna to enter the great hall before they ditched the sorting and went straight for the Gryffindor tower.

"I don't remember the last time I went to sorting." Victoria said in thought. "Probably third year."

"So you do this often? But then you miss dinner."

"I normally eat on the train anyways… besides I'm not sure I want to eat with Lavender, Ron, and Hermione eyeing each-other uncomfortably all night."

"Fair enough."

The two began to ascend the revolving staircases, "So, why were you really in the Slytherin's compartment?" Victoria raised an eyebrow at him, assuming he didn't say anything because Luna was present.

Harry dug his hands in his pocket, "I was listening on Malfoy."

"What?"

"Something is going on with him this year, I just now it." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"What do you mean? Did he do that to your face?" Victoria asked, looking at Harry's slightly swollen nose.

"Yea, he sort of caught me. Anyways… Ron, Hermione, and I were sort of following Draco when you and Ginny when to Gringott's before we left for the station – down Knockturn Alley."

"What!? Harry, you have no business being down there. That's where all the creepy folk roam about."

"Listen, he was in Borgin's trading something out… or something… we couldn't hear most of what he was saying but I know he's up to something. Why would he be in an old antique shop anyways?"

"Image if you got caught there, Harry… You can't keep roaming about in places you ought not to be roaming in."

"Are you saying you don't think he's up to something? Look at the bloke, his father was a Death Eater… I wouldn't be surprised if he was one too." Harry said, looking down at Victoria gravely as they stopped at the fat lady portrait.

"I'm not saying that. I just think maybe we should disconnect from Malfoy for a while. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt because you're stalking him." She said apprehensively as she took the tissue and cleared the rest of the dry blood from underneath his nose.

"I just don't think that's a good idea…"

"How many times have you thought Malfoy was the source of a problem, and you were wrong?" She crossed her arms at him.

"Well…"

"Like the Chamber of Secrets, and being the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Just trust me on this."

"You trust me on this, too." Victoria said, throwing her arms at her side. "Don't go sneaking off, I want you in one piece." She looked up at him, with big pleading gray eyes. She didn't want Harry to get himself into any more trouble than was necessary… she never in her entire life imagined she'd be fighting side by side with him in the Ministry against Death Eater's; and the chances of everybody dying against them… well there was a large margin, and she was worried things were getting tougher out there; scared they were getting worse.

"Are you two going to enter?" The fat lady said, dropping her goblet down on the table in the painting.

"Abstinence." Harry said, still looking down at Victoria.

"Or you can continue, it's like listening to a drama." The fat lady said excitedly.

"Abstinence." Victoria repeated, looking up as the fat lady opened the portrait hole for them.

The two walked through the entrance and into the Gryffindor common room, where the fire was already burning, the curtains were pulled opened and small dessert foods were laid out on the table by the couch.

Harry reached over, grabbing a pastry and handing one to Victoria. "You didn't eat, dinner."

Victoria grinned taking a large bite out of the pastry, "Thanks for caring about my diet."

"So how was the summer with Remus?" Harry asked, leaning on the back of the couch.

Victoria's eyes lit up. "Amazing! He taught me a lot more about defensive magic that I never learned from him in third year. I swear he knows everything." She took another bite out of her pastry.

"Sirius told me Remus was like… Hermione of their group."

"I can see that. He was always reading too… he also has this calm personality, I just can't get mad at him. One time he ate the last piece of pumpkin pie I was reserving and I was really upset but he just… what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Harry smirked, gazing down at her interestingly. "Nothing, you're just cute."

Victoria looked down at her hand bashfully. "We also went to Italy for a week. That was really fun. Come I'll show you." She said, taking Harry's hand and rushing him towards the girl's dormitory. She jumped on her bed and opened the trunk that appeared there every year; shifting through her stuff still she took out a small photo album. She began to turn the pages till she reached a photo of Remus with his hands in his pockets and Victoria standing beside him with large sunglasses waving at the photographer on top of a bridge.

"This is us in Vernazza." She said pointing at the photograph, then shifting her finger to the photograph underneath it. "This is us at a local café." The picture was of Remus in mid-bite, sitting at an outdoor café. "And this is us at the beach." Victoria said moving her finger to the last photograph on that page of her in a bathing suit and Remus in shorts and a white t-shirt.

Harry looked down at the pictures beside her on the bed, "Beautiful."

"I know, isn't it? I want to go back." She said dreamily as she began flipping through more pages of photographs.

"I meant you." Harry said, kissing the top of her head.

Victoria smiled and closed her photo album, placing it on the bedside table. She walked over to the floor length mirror, throwing off her robes and loosening the buttons of her shirt. "What about you, how was your summer? Aside from what you told me in your notes."

"Literally just that. Sat in my room all summer, writing to you and Ron mostly." Harry said, walking over and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, hugging her lightly.

"You didn't do anything for your birthday?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Nope. I never have really."

"Well, let me make that up to you then?" Victoria turned around, looking up into Harry's inviting green eyes. She stepped up on her toes, reaching her fingers around his Gryffindor tie and pulling him closer so her lips met firmly on his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist. She missed kissing him like this; it'd been months since she'd gotten to, and she couldn't wait any longer. Some girls wouldn't be satisfied enough with it, but Victoria wouldn't mind never stopping; the touch of his lips against hers was enough to have her stomach flutter and make her feel desirous. He shifted his hands from her waist, across her backside; making her blush bashfully as she looked up at him, drawing her lower lip between her teeth.

"I missed you." He said, trailing his hands around her thighs and lifting her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. He tossed her carefully on the bed, standing over her small frame while she kicked the shoes off from her feet.

" _Me or this_?" The corners of her mouth quirked up as she reached up to undo his tie as he threw his robes off to the side.

Harry simpered, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her down to the edge of the bed closer to him. He leaned forward, pressing against her, kissing her passionately. "Definitely _you_."

She looked up into his dark emerald green eyes, swallowing his words as he fervently kissed her. He ran his fingers gently up her thighs; enough to send a shivering sensation on the surface of her skin as he pulled up her skirt and pushed into her. A breathy gasp escaped her parted lips, her fingers pinching down on the fabric of the back of his white dress shirt. Their labored breaths mingled as his fingers electrified the length of her legs, sending a rush through her pulse while the two began to melt into each-other's resounding climax.

Harry pushed off of her, fixing his belt while she pulled down her skirt, sitting up from the bed. She smirked up at him as she watched Harry run his fingers through his untidy hair; his dress shirt messily untucked from his black pants with his Gryffindor tie hanging loosely around his neck. Even looking like a complete mess, he was still something to look at for her.

"What?" He said, fixing his large round spectacles.

She ran her eyes up his lean frame. He had definitely grown taller over the summer, though his muscles were still as defined as they were; along with a small haircut that made his scar more visible on his forehead. "Oh nothing." She said raising an eyebrow.

Harry looked down at her amusingly, kissing her lightly while she pressed her hands against his chest.

"How did I get so lucky?" Victoria said, tugging down on both sides of his loose tie.

"I think that question is reserved for me, Ms. Black." Harry bent down to pick up his Gryffindor robes and hung them over his arm.

"I wish you could stay." She watched as Harry fixed his appearance a bit in the mirror and began to head for the dormitory exit.

"Trust me, I do too… but people will be coming back any moment now."

"Don't want to be caught with me in the girl's dorm?"

"I rather not get yelled at by a bunch of girls. You're enough." He laughed.

Victoria pouted, throwing a pillow from her bed at him. "Watch it, Potter."

Harry grinned and opened the door, "I love you." He said in a light tone.

"I love you too." Victoria gave Harry a small smile and he exited the dorm, closing the door behind him.

Victoria undressed into her nightgown, and threw herself on the bed; her legs dangling at the edge of the mattress, and her hair spread out along her covers. A smile played at the corners of her lips as she continued to think about Harry, and it only got better when she thought about Remus. She felt so lucky so have such amazing people in her life, and that was including her father… even though she only knew him for a short amount of time. Victoria turned her neck, rolling over on her bed to grab the photograph of her and Sirius playing guitar in their small music room at 12 Grimmauld Place. She remembered when Harry took this photo, after Sirius was reunited with his old guitar. She moved her thumb along the glass of the frame, a tear escaping through her eyes.

"I miss you." She said, clearing the tear from the side of her face. She placed the photograph down, and grabbed her jacket from the top of her trunk, walking over to the window. She stuffed her hand in the jacket pocket, searching for that small square box of cardboard and taking it out. Victoria flicked open the box and observed the four single smokes she had left since the day her father died. She hadn't used any more of them, but she kept them in jacket incase. She took her wand out, and opened the window; throwing the pack out and pointing her wand at the free falling cardboard.

" _Incendio_."

She watched as it burst into flames, and trickled down into ashes.

'" _I'll see you again later?" Victoria said, grabbing her leather jacket and grabbing her pack out of the pocket._

 _Sirius raised an eyebrow, watching as she placed the object between her lips going for the front door._

" _Bad habit you know." Sirius said, walking her out to the front door._

 _Victoria shrugged, "Good stress reliever." She said as she stepped out the door and lit her smoke with her wand._

" _Trust me I know."_

" _Looks as if we have more in common than I thought." Victoria laughed, sitting at the front steps of 12 Grimmauld place._

" _I think you should try to and quit them, not good for your health." Sirius said casually._

" _Yea? – I'll try."'_

Victoria watched the flames die out and walked back over to her bed. She threw the covers of her body and smiled at her father in the photograph. She wanted to try and make him happy, or at least do what he would be proud for her doing. She reached up, turning off the lamp and closed her eyes; listening to the sound of students beginning to walk up the stairs to their dormitories now.

* * *

 **XX**

The next morning, Victoria shifted herself awake; opening her eyes and looking directly at the sun beaming inside the dormitory from the opened curtains. She groaned turning over in her bed, silently cursing whoever keeps opening those damn curtains every morning. Victoria lifted herself off the bed, and began her morning routine, which ended in her fixing her Gryffindor tie around her neck and grabbing her bag to go to her next class – Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Victoria sat in her usual spot in the center of the room by the aisle, taking her book out and setting her quill directly beside it. Her leg was shaking with excitement; she couldn't wait to get back to this class all summer, and to have a proper teacher with proper lessons.

A few moments later students began to fill up the classroom; Harry sat in his usual spot where Victoria first saw him back talk Professor Umbridge… and Lavender slumped into her chair beside Victoria.

"Hey, Lav." Victoria said, wrapping her arms around her mates' neck. "I missed you."

"Thanks, Vicki. Sorry I left you at the station, I sort of just wanted to get the night over with." Lavender shrugged.

"It's alright, I understand." Lavender gave a sigh as she rested her hand on her hand wearily. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yea… Ron agreed to talk to me later tonight." Lavender said, lazily opening her book.

"In the common room?" Lavender nodded. "Want me to be there?"

"Thanks but I don't want to make it seem like we're ganging up on him, you know?"

"True… if he hurts you, you tell me." Victoria said eyeing her protectively. Lavender grinned.

Suddenly, the entrance door slammed shut and Professor Snape came rushing down the room, his long black cloak trailing behind him till he reached the front of the room, placing his hands firmly on the desk.

" _Holy shit. Professor Snape?"_ Victoria said, looking over at Harry. " _What_?"

"Yea, apparently Dumbledore announced it during the ceremony last night" Harry whispered back.

"How would you know that?"

"Ron told me." Victoria gave a deep sigh and looked up at the front of the room; Professor Snape was looking over the students in the class before turning around and flicking his wand at a projector that began to roll pictures on a white screen he started to pull down.

"You should all already know me, but I will repeat myself for those who are notorious for not listening." Snape said, looking down at Harry who was writing on a piece of parchment. Harry put down his quill and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, looking up lazily at Snape. "I am Professor Snape, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now that that is out of the way, turn to page 23… and let's begin."

Victoria opened her book to page 23 and opened her notebook to begin taking notes. Just because her least favourite teacher was teaching her favourite subject, doesn't mean she'd give up on it… even if it meant sucking it up.

"We will be covering nonverbal spells, which are spells performed without saying the incantation out loud. I know this will be hard for some of you, since some just simply cannot stop talking _… Mr. Thomas_! Five points from Gryffindor." Snape snarled over at Dean Thomas who was laughing with Seamus in the back of the room. "I suggest you pay attention, for nonverbal spells need a considerable amount of concentration and mental discipline. Take notes on the chapter as I read along." Snape said, changing the slide on the projector.

Victoria began reading the pages as fast as Professor Snape was reviewing them. Flipping each page, scribbling her notes all over her paper till before she knew it, the bell had rung and the class was dismissed.

Lavender threw her book in her bag and hurried outside the classroom before Victoria could say another word. She slipped past Ernest MacMillan, as if trying to avoid Hermione was trailing behind. Victoria grabbed her book and waiting for Harry so they could walk out together.

"Got any other classes today?" Victoria asked, taking his hand.

"Nope. Do you?"

"Nope."

"Would you like to maybe… join me on the pitch later today?" Harry asked almost desperately.

"Need a cheerleader, Potter?"

"Do I get to see you in uniform?" Harry smirked.

The two walked over to the bench near the girl's bathroom and sat down, watching the students pass by to get to their next classes.

"Why do you want me there?"

Harry shrugged, "To spend time with you."

Victoria kissed his cheek, "I'd love to spend time with you then."

"Hey, mate." Ron said, approaching the two from the Defense class they were just in.

"How's it, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Fine I guess. What do you think of Snape as our new D.A.D.A teacher?"

"Bloody ridiculous." Victoria added. "Wasn't he trying to get the job for like… _years_?"

Ron laughed, "Yea he was. Dumbledore probably thought him too dangerous to teach it."

"Dangerous? Because he used to be a Death Eater?" Victoria whispered.

"Yea, and because you'll slip on the grease pool he leaves behind." Harry joked.

"Do you think Snivel's ever washes it?" Victoria laughed, and to her surprise a loud coughing sound came from behind her. Her heart took a leap when she noticed Professor Snape standing over her, with hardened eyes and thin lips.

"I see Black didn't fail to influence his daughter." He said through gritted teeth.

"I… uh-"

"Detention. Saturday. You both." Snape said sternly looking between Victoria and Harry then walking off down the corridor.

Victoria groaned with her hands covering her face. "Fuck… that was embarrassing."

"Should watch what you say, Snape is always looking over your shoulder." Ron laughed, as Harry punched him in the arm.

"Potter!" Harry turned over to Professor McGonagall who was locking her classroom door, holding a stack of books under her arm.

"I'll be back." Harry said, hurrying over to Professor McGonagall.

After a few short moments later, Harry returned and grabbed onto Victoria's hand.

"Where are we going?" Victoria asked, standing up and following Harry.

"Er… You'll see. C'mon Ron."

A few minutes of walking went by with Victoria following Harry and Ron till they eventually went inside a classroom she'd never been in, reluctant to what classroom this was.

She walked in and saw a group of students standing behind a table of viles' and potions as an old man with long brown and green robes turned to them with a slightly dazed expression.

"Ah! Harry! I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Sorry, Professor. Got lost…" Harry said clearing this throat.

"No worries, take your book out we're just getting started."

"Sorry, sir I don't have my book."

"That's alright, borrow some from the back."

Harry, Ron, and Victoria walked over to the bookshelf In the back. Victoria leaned in, looking back as Hermione walked up to the line of potions on the table, listing the names of each vile.

"Where the fuck did you bring me, Potter. Potions class?" Victoria said, slapping his arm with a small book she picked up from the shelf.

"Hey! Sorry! McGonagall recommended it, and I figured it'd do you good."

"Do me good? How fucking so?"

Harry grabbed a book off the shelf, handing on to her. "You wanted to become an Auror didn't you? Well we've got Slughorn now… not Snape."

"You know what's funny… I didn't take potions to get rid of Snape, and now he's in our fucking D.A.D.A class." She said, taking the book and beginning to walk over to the group. She looked back at Harry and Ron fighting over a book, rolling her eyes as she stood beside Lavender.

"Hey, Lav." She whispered as Professor Slughorn was giving instructions.

"Vicki! I thought you weren't going to take potions this year?"

"I was brought here against my will." Victoria said exaggeratedly, looking over at Harry and Ron make their way to the group.

"Well you're going to hate this…" Lavender said giving a quiet laugh, "no partners in advanced potions."

"What?! How am I going to pass with you?" Victoria felt defeated, raising her book and tapping it against her forehead. "This'll be a nightmare."

"So the ingredients are on the table, if everybody could take their desired cauldrons and begin the process of the Felix Felicis potion. There is a special prize for whoever can create it correctly." Professor Slughorn said, giving a toothy smile at the group.

The groups dispersed to their own cauldrons in the back of the room and began to prepare their potions.

Victoria took the cauldron spot beside Harry and Hermione, slamming her book on the table and looking around. All the ingredients were right in front of her, and her cauldron was already pre-prepared… maybe this wouldn't be so bad. She opened up her book to the Felix Felicis potion page, and began to read off the instructions; one of which started with the Ashwinder egg…

Victoria took out a chilled Ashwinder egg from the cold glass jar in the center of the table, and began to stab her knife at the object, but to her disappointment the blade just sunk right into the egg as if it was a deflated ball.

"Ugh, I fucking hate potions." Victoria said, pressing her knife down on the egg as hard as she could for the dozen time. "Just… fucking… _break_!"

"You've got to peel it… not cut it." Harry said, squeezing liquids into his cauldron.

"Oh? Since when did you become the potions expert?" Victoria said, digging her fingers at the egg and looking down at it amazed when the shell began to peel. "You're a wizard, Harry." She said shocked as she peeled the entire egg in one go.

"So I've been told." He said, quirking an eyebrow.

Victoria ran her finger down the instructions list and looked for what was a Murtlap Tentacle. Beside her cauldron was a squirmy blue and purple worm that made her feel queasy to even look at. The instructions say to squeeze it… so with great reluctance she pinched the tentacle as it squirmed between her fingers. She held it over the cauldron, squeezing the tentacle, her stomach churning as all squeezing did was make it angry. The tentacle moved about furiously in her fingers till it latched onto her thumb, biting down hard. Victoria squealed, wiggling the thing frantically as it gnawed down.

"Harry! Get it off! Get it… off!" Victoria cried out, holding her hand out at Harry who immediately took her arm and placed it on the table. Harry took his wand out and pointed it at the creature, till a small flame ignited from the tip of his wand and burned the creature off her thumb. She pulled her hand back, looking at her thumb as if she'd never seen it again.

"How did you do that?" Victoria said, caressing her thumb.

"You can't squeeze it, you've got to burn it." Harry said, throwing the tentacle inside her cauldron. Victoria looked at him astounded then looked inside her cauldron.

She began to lazily churn her potion after adding a few ingredients wrongly into her pot… she knew it was already wrong… the potion smelled of rotten egg, it was a disgusting swampy brown colour and looked extremely acidic.

"I wish we had partners so I could have Lav help me pass this class." Victoria said, looking back at Lavender who was at the other side of the room, looking gloomy as she stirred her potion.

"How are you doing that, Harry?" Hermione asked looking over into his cauldron as he added the last ingredient to his potion with a final sizzling sound.

"Dunno, I'm just doing what the book says." Harry said, as he stirred the potion three times clockwise and once counter clockwise.

"The book didn't say to crush it with the blade… it said to cut it… why did you crush it?" Hermione said, looking down at her ingredient in defeat.

Victoria felt loads better that even Hermione Granger was having a rough time with making this potion in the class. Her brown hair was frizzing all over, she had some soot under her chin from when it caught fire earlier in the class, and her potion looked almost identical to Victoria's except less brown and more green… the potion is ideally clear.

"Well I-"

"Harry, my dear boy! Let's see how you've done." Professor Slughorn said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder as he dropped a feather inside Harry's cauldron, watching it burst into a calm flame. "Marvelous! Absolutely marvelous! It's perfect!"

Victoria raised her eyebrows, impressed as she watched Professor Slughorn take a sample of the potion and put it into a small vile, giving it to Harry.

"Amazing work, Harry. Good job." Slughorn said, smiling down at him. He began walking over to Victoria, dropping a feather down into her pot that eventual boiled and sizzled and melted. "Ah… not that best." And with that, he left for Hermione's pot.

"Wow, Harry. Good job." Victoria said, looking over at his book. "Mind if I see that book of yours?"

Harry grabbed onto it, "No."

"Woah. Why are you being sneaky about it?" She said, looking at him suspiciously.

"I'm not. I just… don't like sharing my books."

"That is the most ridiculous thing to say to your girlfriend." Victoria laughed. Abruptly she lunged at him, grabbing at one end of the book as he tugged on the other. "Give it to me Potter!"

"You're going to break its gentle bind." Harry said swatting at her hands.

"Gentle bind?" Victoria said, as if since when did Harry Potter care about the binding of a school book.

After a few tugs she finally won the tugging war and opened the book up.

In cursive writing at the top of the book read, _'This book is the property of the Half Blood Prince.'_

"Who's the Half Blood Prince?" Victoria asked, giving the book back.

"Don't know. I just found the book, you saw me." Harry said, putting the book inside his bag.

"Half Blood, huh? Must be some weird nickname a younger year named themselves."

"Probably." Harry laughed, holding his bag tightly to his side.

"Well, looks like you can help me in this class then considering you have a literal cheat-sheet of 700 pages." Victoria said, exiting the Potions classroom with Harry after they cleaned their cauldrons.

"I suppose… _for a small price."_

"If it's what you had me do during Holiday last year…" Victoria said, blushing.

"No, but if you want to do that again I wouldn't mind." Harry gave a coy grin.

"No thanks; what is it?"

"Let me teach you to fly."

"What?" Victoria stopped in her tracks, looking up at him.

"Let me teach you to-"

"Yea I heard you. But why?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know… why not? I think you'd enjoy it once you learned."

"I don't think so, Harry. I could barely take riding your broomstick…" Harry gave her a knowing look and she shoved him lightly, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Potter. I'm serious."

"I really think you would enjoy it, Vic. The way you looked when you got comfortable after a while flying with me last year… You looked so free and happy… it reminded me of, well me when I was 11 and riding my first broom."

" _Harry…"_ Victoria groaned, leaning against the stone wall.

Harry took a few steps closer to her, as he played with her fingers in his hands, widening his eyes in a pleading expression. "Give me at least one day. I bet you'll enjoy it… I really do."

Victoria looked up in his emerald eyes, and it wasn't long till she caved in. She couldn't say no to that handsome face of his. "Fine. _One day_ , Potter."

Harry beamed a smile, placing his lips on hers excitedly. "I promise; you're going to love it."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope you enjoy this new edited version of CH: 22. Review and let me know what you think. :)**_

 ** _Thank you for your reviews + support on the story; i appreciate it!_**

 ** _\- M_**


	23. Chapter 23: Being a 'Black'

Disclaimer: I do not own HP , J.K Rowling is the lovely author. :)

Chapter 23: Being a 'Black'

* * *

Victoria stepped out onto the dry grounds of Hogwarts, making her way over to the Quidditch field. The harsh wind pushed her long black hair back, and swayed her uniform skirt as she walked against it; looking up at the only person standing in the middle of the field. Harry looked up at her with tousled dark hair and a sort of elation suffusing his entire being as his lively eyes followed her till she stood before him.

"Hey, you." He said, tilting his head and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Victoria tucked a stand of hair behind her ear, "So, how is this going to work?"

He looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"How are you to make sure I don't run into the stands, or through the goal hoops?" She joked as his mouth curved into a smile.

"I promised before, and I'll say it again; I won't let anything happen to you. Besides, running into the stands is the least hurtful thing… Angelina did a few years back and let me tell you, it doesn't compare to a bludger in the chest, or a bludger breaking an arm." Harry bent down and picked up one of the two broomsticks laying on the grass, handing one with a light brown handle to her.

Victoria grabbed it, placing it between her legs as she got into a ready-stance with Harry doing the same thing beside her on his firebolt.

"Ready?" He asked, rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt.

Victoria nodded, ascending from the ground, and with a very wobbly start- she gripped hard on the broom and steadied herself in the air.

Harry met her height, his arms crossed in front of him. "Nicely, done."

"You've got an hour." Victoria said, slowly releasing her grip on the broomstick whilst trying to keep steady.

"Start with rounds? Get you used to flying it for a bit?"

"Flying over the great lake wasn't enough?"

Harry grinned, "You don't give yourself enough credit. I'd let you fly me over the lake again."

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "Alright, but be fair… I'm on a school's broomstick." She said, knowing full well the ultimate speed his firebolt can release.

"Yes, ma'am."

The two lined up together, and took off around the field. It had felt like the wind amplified all around her and was trying to knock her back, but she kept a good grip on her broom and she maintained her wobbling to a minimum. Her turns still needed work, for they weren't as sharp as she wanted them to be, but that was to be expected. After a few successful laps around the field; and what was successful to her was not falling or losing balance… they flew back to the middle of the field where Harry descended to grab the Quaffle and met her back at her height.

Harry's right eyebrow shot up, as he bounced the Quaffle in one hand smirking up at her.

Victoria crossed her arms, steadying herself on the broom with her legs. "What are you suggesting?"

He shrugged, "That we play?"

"Like dodgeball?"

"Dodgeball?" Harry blinked up at her.

"Muggle game. Throw the ball and try to hit someone."

"You want me to hit you with it? I'd knock you out."

Victoria laughed, "You've got a good arm?"

Harry held the Quaffle under his arm, flexing his muscles as he looked at her impressed. "I'd say so."

"Okay," Victoria flew over to the hoops and turned around, fixing herself so she was centered. "Try to score past me."

Harry positioned himself so he was facing her, holding the Quaffle in one hand and holding onto the broom with his other. Quickly, he flew forward and she prepared herself for a direct throw; but instead he swerved a bit to the left and scored through the larger hoop faster than she could reposition herself before retrieving the Quaffle again.

"Lucky shot."

Harry laughed and threw the Quaffle straight forward. Victoria ascended her broom and lifted her hands to catch it, but it had just slipped through her fingers and scored through the same middle hoop.

She huffed, "I wasn't ready!"

"It was head on!" Harry said smiling, amused at her tone.

"I wasn't watching!"

"Maybe your keeper skills just suck." Harry laughed.

Her expression hardened, "Okay, Potter. You do it then." She said, flying over to Harry and grabbing the Quaffle from his grip.

Harry's mouth twitch and he flew over to the hoops. "I'll go easy on you."

Victoria rolled her eyes and gripped the Quaffle firmly with her fingers; taking that as a challenge. She analyzed the hoops, unsure of which she was actually going to go for. She still wasn't great at flying, and her turns were not impressive at all; so maybe she'd just go straight for the goal. She took a deep breath, clutching onto her broom tightly and moving forward towards Harry at the center of the hoop. Retracting her arm, she lifted the Quaffle up behind her head, and threw the ball with all her strength straight forward towards Harry. He didn't have to move; not much other than an inch to the right as he held out a hand and the Quaffle drilled through his palm and scored through the hoop. Harry's jaw dropped, shaking his hand by his chest and holding onto it as the pain from the direct hit of the Quaffle numbed his fingers. Victoria with eyes glinting in surprise, could feel excitement race through her. Harry retrieved the Quaffle and flew back towards Victoria, handing her the ball while he rubbed his fingers.

"How the hell did you learn to throw like that?" Harry said, astonished.

Victoria gave a lopsided grin, "I dunno. I just threw it."

"Nearly broke my hand right off."

Victoria reached out her free hand, taking Harry's and kissing the top of his knuckles. "Sorry. That's not your seeker hand is it?" Harry raised his eyebrows, biting his lip. "Shit…"

"Well I know if we lose our first match- who to blame it on." Harry joked.

"Sorry… I really am-"

Harry waved her off, "It's fine, really. Do you want to go again?"

"Again? I've already hurt you, haven't I?"

"I'll be fine, c'mon." Harry whirled around and took his place back by the hoops, with his chest out and in a much more defensive stance than previously.

Victoria rolled her shoulders, gripping onto the Quaffle and flying over towards the goal hoops. She kept her legs tight around the broom, and her back straight as she played with the Quaffle in her fingers, rolling it in her palm. She pulled back her arm like last time, rolling the Quaffle out from her fingers as she threw it directly for the middle hoop so it had a spin to it. Harry dipped down, throwing his leg out in defense as it bounced off his knee, creating a sound like a heavy weight smacking against concrete. The Quaffle bounced off his knee and plummeted down to the ground, while Harry quickly descended with it. Victoria hurried below, hopping off her broom to meet Harry who was on the ground, holding his leg.

"Fuck! Are you okay?" Victoria said, running to him and crouching down.

Harry held his hands grasped around his bent, injured knee. He began to rub it with the palm of his hands, his cheeks slightly reddened. "Well, I think you've officially broken me, Black."

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Victoria said, looking slightly flustered at the entire scene.

He smiled, "No, it just stings. I never knew you could throw like that."

"Now you see why I prefer fists over wands." She smirked.

"I can't even imagine how Malfoy feels when you punch him."

"I thought that too; but I guess he's stupid enough to come back for more." Victoria said with a triumphant grin playing on her lips.

"Seriously though, Victoria… your throws were brilliant." Victoria extended her hand, helping Harry stand. His knee wobbled a bit but he eventually got used to the feeling and grabbed his broomstick and the Quaffle; putting it back inside the chest before the two walked off towards the storage closet by the changing rooms.

Victoria put her broom away and the Quidditch chest before locking the storage closet back up, and the two continued off for the castle.

"How'd you get your broom back by the way? I thought Umbridge confiscated it?" Victoria said, holding onto Harry's free hand.

"Dumbledore gave it back to me when she was sacked. I've had it all summer."

"Thank Merlin we don't have to deal with that nasty woman again."

"Yea? You weren't warming up to her?" Harry joked. Victoria lightly shoved his arm, as his knee nearly gave way.

"Maybe Hermione can fix that for you." Victoria said, opening the castle doors for the two to step in.

"Yea, I'm sure the nurse is sick of seeing me now a days."

"Why do you say that?"

He raised his eyebrows, "I'm _always_ in there."

"Maybe you should stop getting yourself hurt." Victoria said, looking skyward as she swung their arms between them.

He simpered, "Little tough when you go by the name of Harry Potter."

"We can fashion you a new name. Joel."

" _Joel_? Are you sure you don't just secretly wish I was a guy named Joel?"

Her smile faded as they continued up the revolving staircases. "I secretly wish you weren't so popular."

He heeded the thought, "And what does that mean?"

Heat warmed her cheeks as she avoided his gaze, " _I dunno… I mean…"_ She froze momentarily in thought; it was a stupid thing to think. She hated how other girls had a thing for Harry, and she wasn't one to get jealous, or she never really had been before. In fact, she never had actually felt jealous with anyone she was previously with until Harry came along. It was like he opened up new emotions inside her that she discovered every time she was with him.

He shoved her lightly on the shoulder, staring down at her waiting for an answer. "You mean…. You're _jealous_ aren't you?"

Victoria's eyes widened in surprise, "Jealous? _What_? _No_. Definitely not."

He laughed, releasing her hand and leaning against the railing as they waited on the revolving staircases to change. "You can't fool me. I can tell when you get jealous." He said, giving her a knowing look of interest.

She crossed her arms, "Yea? Let's hear it."

"Okay _well_ …" Harry smirked, leaning over and placing his fingers on her cheek, pinching it lightly as she swatted his hand away. "You blush. A lovely shade of pink I might add." He quirked an eyebrow, sneaking a finger underneath her chin and fixing her gaze back to his emerald green eyes. "You also tend to look away from me, which I hate… I can't see those beautiful eyes of yours when you do so." He began to suddenly run his thumb across her bottom lip, releasing it from the gnawing torment of her two front teeth, her breath caught as his eyes flashed a desirous look. "There's a lot I can say about this, but I'll save that for later."

The two walked a few feet towards the Fat Lady portrait, Victoria parting her lips in what sounded like she needed a breath of fresh air. "Abstinence." She cleared her throat, holding her hands by her chest as she walked into common room and sat on the large maroon sofa in the center. Harry took the spot beside her, resting his knee up on the table while she melted down on the couch, resting her head on his lap looking up at him.

"I get that way too you know."

"Like what?" She asked, slipping her wand out from her socks and pointing it to the fireplace; igniting the fire. "Jealous?"

He ran his fingers lightly over her legs as she played with the buttons of his dress shirt. "It works better for me. People tend to be afraid of me sometimes."

"I wouldn't want to fuck with the guy who defeated Voldemort multiple times either."

"You already have." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes, placing a hand lightly over the middle of his face playfully, skewing his spectacles off to the side. She wrapped her fingers around the ear piece of the lenses and slipped them off his nose, placing them on her face. The world around her fuzzed out like some sort of crazy trip she'd never been on before. Everything looked like blobs of colour, completely undefinable.

"Merlin, you're fucking blind." Victoria said, raising her hands to feel for his face. "Do I look rad with them on?"

" _Rad_ , huh?" Harry chuckled. "I'll say yes, but to be honest I can't see a fucking thing." He said, squinting hard down at her as her fingers etched around his jaw line.

"Not a thing hm?"

"If I look closely I can sort of make you out." Harry said, hunching over her close enough for her to feel his warm breath on her skin.

Victoria replaced the spectacles on his eyes, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him down closer so she could reach her lips against his.

"Get a room you two."

Victoria and Harry separated, looking up over at Lavender and Ron entering the common room and taking their seats on the empty arm chairs by the fire.

"When are you two _not_ snogging?" Ron laughed, kicking his feet up on the table.

"I've walked in on them at least five times now." Lavender said, twirling her long strawberry blonde hair in her fingers.

Victoria's brows drew together, looking over at her mate. "You just happen to come in at the wrong times."

Lavender rolled her eyes, "More like you two couldn't separate yourselves even if you tried."

"Who's trying?" Harry said, fixing his glasses straight on his face.

"I bet you couldn't go a week without snogging." Ron said, raising his eyebrows.

"He couldn't." Victoria joked.

Harry shrugged, "Probably not, I'd miss her too much." He said, leaning down and kissing her once more.

"Or a week without shagging." Lavender said, laughing down at Victoria as she threw a large maroon pillow a her.

"I would win that." Harry said certainly.

Victoria raised an eyebrow, " _Oh really?_ I highly doubt _that_."

"It's normally you who comes on to me." He said, resting his arms on the back of the maroon sofa.

"Definitely not."

"You wouldn't last two days." Harry said playfully, placing a finger on the tip of her nose.

Victoria narrowed her eyes, brushing his hand away from her face as he smiled amusing down at her. "Okay, you're on."

"See what you started Lav?" Ron said, scribbling on a piece of parchment on a Transfiguration book.

Lavender grinned at Victoria and Harry's shared determined looks, till a sudden opening of the portrait hole turned everybody's attention. Hermione came walking inside with her books held against her chest and her long brown frizzy hair flying behind her.

"Hiya Hermione." Ron said, waving up at her.

Hermione didn't acknowledge him; in fact, she didn't even turn her focus. She kept her nose held high and her books clutched at her chest and continued off into the girl's dormitory.

"What's her problem?" Lavender asked, still playing with the curls of her hair.

Ron gave a deep sigh and Victoria looked up at Harry who just shrugged it off.

"We'll ask her later about your knee." Victoria said, stretching herself out and becoming fully relaxed on his lap.

* * *

 **XX**

The next day Victoria went to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class, which was becoming surprisingly… interesting and possibly… fun. She never in a hundred years would think Professor Snape would make a class enjoyable at all, but for this day in particular he had people pair off and practice nonverbal spells. Lavender paired up with Ron, while Harry and Victoria paired together by the large windows at the far left of the classroom. Hermione had paired with Neville on the opposite side of the room, who every now and then caught the groups' attention with how well her nonverbal spell skills were; it even made Neville nervous not knowing what she was going to do next.

Victoria tapped her wand lightly against her palm, standing a few feet from Harry as he leaned against the window with his arms crossed.

"Finding me irresistible yet?" Harry said, raking his fingers through his hair in an alluring attempt.

"I've always found you _so_ tempting when you do that." She said jokingly; but she wasn't lying. Something about his un-kept hair made her want to run her fingers through it herself.

"I know, thank my dad for giving me this disastrous hair."

Victoria reached over, running her fingers messily through his dark hair, grinning up at him. "The messier the better."

" _Potter, Black_. Get to work you two before I assign another weekend of detention." Professor Snape said, whilst walking past them to check on another group.

Victoria rolled her eyes, taking a few steps back and pointing her wand at Harry.

"What're you going to do?" Harry said, twirling his wand in his fingers.

"There's no fun in it If I tell you."

"It's not like you're going to hit it anyways."

"Sorry, Potter? Do you think I can't do nonverbal spells? Do you know who my dad is?"

"Are you saying he practiced nonverbal spells with you?"

Victoria gave a half shrug, "Slightly. Mostly foot work."

"Okay let's see it."

Victoria flicked her wand and Harry jumped as a shock of electricity pulsed through his arm. "Ow. What was that supposed to be?" He said, rubbing at his elbow.

"Hold on." Victoria flicked her wand again and Harry's wand rolled from between his fingers and landed on the floor in a weak attempt to disarm him. She gave a short lived grin, impressed she actually got something out of it.

"That's your plan? Sting them then disarm them, huh?"

" _Yeah, yeah_..." Victoria said, grabbing his wand and giving it back to him. "Let's see you do it then."

Harry pointed his wand at Victoria as she stood there waiting. Harry just looked at her, flicking his wand back and forth while nothing happened as minutes went by.

"Should I pull up a chair or…?" Victoria said her mouth curving into a smile.

"Hold on I think I've almost got it." Harry said, pinning her with his eyes in deep concentration till Neville screamed in horror across the room.

They looked over and saw Neville wiggling around on the floor as he was completely tied up in ropes with Hermione, kneeling down on the ground trying to releasing them. "Sorry Neville! _Hold still_!"

"Well I'll never be able to do it now… that broke my concentration." Harry said, slipping his wand away.

Victoria smiled, flicking her wand as Harry jumped, shocked at the sudden pain that began to pulse through his shoulder.

"Ow, stop doing that." Harry said, now rubbing at his shoulder.

Victoria chuckled and Harry drew his wand at her, striking her with a small shock of electricity in her side that just tickled her.

Suddenly, the bell had rung and everybody started packing up and exiting the classroom for their next class. The two made their way to Professor Slughorn's Potions class and entered to form the circle the students made last time around the examination table in the center of the room.

Professor Slughorn was placing a small vile on the table when he looked up and smiled at Harry entering the room. "Harry! Welcome, have you used that potion yet?" He said with wrinkles forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, no sir. I haven't."

"Saving it for a special occasion I presume?" He said, giving Harry an odd wink. Victoria pressed her lips, holding in a small laugh as Harry swayed there uncomfortably.

"Might ugh, save it for this class. Only way I'll pass it." Harry said jokingly, clearing his throat.

"Oh don't be silly, my dear boy. You're doing excellent so far, might just be a natural at this class like your mother."

Victoria laughed between her thinned lips, nearly dropping the advanced potions book she was grabbing out of her bag. _Harry… a natural at potions._ The thought was hilarious; he was just as bad at potions as she was, and she was the one with the Outstanding mark.

Harry and Professor Slughorn looked over at Victoria, whose cheeks were red and was taking a deep breath trying to suppress any more laughter.

"I'm sorry, and who are you?" Professor Slughorn asked politely.

"Sorry, Professor. Victoria Black." She said, giving a lopsided grin.

"Ah! You're the girl from the newspapers. Another Black in my class, well isn't the interesting."

" _Another_ Black, Sir?"

"Yes, I taught your father's brother _uhm_ , Regulus! Yes, yes… Interesting young boy he was. I knew Sirius, of course. James' good friend; put the two together and they are nothing but mischief eh? Wish I could teach them both. Taught the entire Black family except for Sirius. Fantastic I can teach you." Professor Slughorn stated excitedly, "Well… Harry are you coming to gathering I'm holding later tonight?"

"Oh, you see sir… I don't really-"

"And bring your friend, it'll be like having another Potter and Black around. Fascinating." Professor Slughorn interrupted, before turning towards the class and beginning to introduce the assignment that appeared on the blackboard.

Victoria tilted her head back in annoyance, "Ugh, you just pulled me into a teacher's gathering."

"You think I want to go?" Harry said, crossing his arms as the two listened to Professor Slughorn announce the assignment for the class; Shrinking potions.

"I didn't even know you were invited. I don't even know what a ' _gathering'_ is." Victoria whispered.

"I got the message on the train from Ginny. Sort of threw it out because I didn't think I'd even be attending the class."

"What a waste of a good night."

"Alright, everybody get to your stations and begin mixing!" Professor Slughorn said, gesturing his arms forward for the students to disperse.

"Thanks for laughing at me by the way." Harry said while the two walked over to their stations.

Victoria bit her lip, "Sorry! But he called you a natural at potions. C'mon that's hilarious."

Harry whacked his book on top of hers so it fell out of her hands. Victoria placed her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrows as Harry smirked at her.

"Real mature, Potter." Harry gave an exaggerated bow and walked over to his cauldron.

Victoria picked up her book and walked over to her cauldron as well; slamming it on her table and flipping the pages for the Shrinking Potion's ingredients.

"So…" Victoria said, leaning over the table and tossing her hair over the shoulder in an attempt to be enticing. "You're gonna tell me how to make this potion right?"

"Are you trying to seduce me into helping you cheat?" Harry said, throwing minced daisy roots into his cauldron.

"Is it working?"

"I told you, you were the one who normally comes on to me."

"Come on, you've got a refined book with all the answers. How am I to be an Auror if I can't pass potions?" Victoria said, pouting and widening her eyes in a pleading way, tugging at his Gryffindor tie.

"Alright, I'll help you pass potions…" Harry said, leaning over the table to get closer to her. "But you have to come to the Quidditch try-outs tomorrow."

"You want me to watch a bunch of people try out to be on the team?"

"I want you to be one of those people trying out to be on the team."

Victoria jerked back, narrowing her eyes at him disbelievingly. " _Nice joke?"_

Harry laughed, as he continued to slice the caterpillars. "It wasn't a joke. Try out for the team, and I'll help you pass potions."

"There is no way I'm trying out for the team. Have you seen my flying skills? You must be trying to set me up for embarrassment." Victoria propped her chin on her hands and began throwing the Shrivelfig's into the cauldron that began to create large boiling bubbles at the surface of the solution.

"You've got a great arm."

"For fighting maybe, but for Quidditch? Isn't that like… super competitive; especially for Gryffindor and Slytherin?"

Harry shrugged, "I guess. But imagine beating Malfoy at more things than just his face."

"That would be nice, but I don't know anything about Quidditch… except the obvious things I learned from joining your games- but that was just to watch _you_ play." She said, squeezing leech juice inside the cauldron.

"I can help you out, I am the captain you know."

"Yea, just wait people will think it's favouritism."

"Would I really risk the team's chances of winning by having my girlfriend who sucks at Quidditch play on the team?" Harry quirked an eyebrow at her. "Besides, Ron wasn't the best when he started off either."

"No way, Harry. I can pass potions myself. I don't think I'm doing that awful anyways…" She said with a hint of false hope in her voice.

Professor Slughorn walked around the table, looking down at Harry's potion and giving him a pat on the back. "Nicely done, as always!"

"Thank you Professor." Harry said, grinning over at Victoria.

Professor Slughorn began to walk around towards Victoria's cauldron, looking down into it and covering his nose with his hand. "Oh, oh dear… I ugh… I suggest asking around for help if you really need it, Ms. Black… Harry over here seems to understand the task, why don't you ask him." He said, screwing up his face at the smell of her solution then walking off towards Hermione. "Let's hope yours doesn't smell as bad as Ms. Black's."

Victoria glanced over at Harry, a smile playing on his lips as he continued to mix his potion ingredients.

"… _. Harry."_

"Tomorrow afternoon. Don't forget to change out of your uniform, your skirt tends to fly up." He gave a slow smile.

Victoria slumped, looking down at her cauldron defeated; waving her wand so the solution disappeared from and began starting over with Harry assisting her this time.

* * *

 **XX**

Victoria began throwing her clothes out of her closet, creating a pile of mess on her floor as Lavender laid on her stomach, flipping through the pages of a Wizard magazine, kicking her legs in the air.

"I have nothing to wear." Victoria said, finally throwing the last bit of clothing on the ground and staring off into her empty closet.

Lavender took a large bite out of her pumpkin pasty, flipping to the next page in her magazine and looking down at Victoria's pile of clothing.

"I can see why you'd think that considering all your clothes are on the floor behind you and not in the closet."

Victoria sighed, waving her wand so all the clothes were placed back neatly on its hangers or drawers in her closet.

"I don't know why I'm contemplating this so much. It's just a teacher's gathering."

"What do you even do at those things?" Lavender asked, flipping another page.

"I have no idea. Am I supposed to dress nicely?"

"Are you trying to impress someone… _maybe Harry_?" Lavender said in a playful mocking tone.

"I just want the Professor to like me. The more he likes me the more he'll go easy on me in class." Victoria said, pulling a dress out from the hangers and holding it over her body. "But I also want Harry to cave on our bet." She laughed.

"I like this bet." Lavender pointed out. "I don't have to worry about walking in on you two anymore."

Victoria threw the dress on the ground and took out another, holding it up to her frame. "What's up with you and Ron? You two seemed fine the other day."

Lavender groaned, "Yea we talked about it. He just said something like… he couldn't believe she would talk to someone who was against Harry during the tri-wizard tournament. Something about betrayal."

"Wow, he said that? _Betrayal_." That was a little harsh sounding; she thought. To say that to about his best friend.

"Yea, then he changed the subject, and we made up. Though it's been a bit awkward, but he says he's just stressed about Quidditch."

"Ugh… speaking of Quidditch…" Victoria said, throwing her arms down to her sides and dropping her dress. "Harry's making me go to Quidditch try-outs tomorrow."

"Oh yea… that'd be boring, watching a bunch of people try out-"

"No, Lav." Victoria interrupted, " _I'm_ trying out."

Lavender looked up at her in surprise, her jaw unhinged. " _You_? He's making _you_ try out for the Gryffindor team?"

Victoria nodded, frowning down at her friend.

"What skill in Quidditch do you even have?"

"He says I have a good arm."

"So you're trying out for what? Beater?"

"Chaser."

"Wow. I was definitely not expecting this. What if you actually make it? I mean… your boyfriend _is_ the captain…"

"It's not like that. I'm sure if there is somebody better he'd choose them."

Lavender shrugged, "I don't know, I guess. You could always fake it and purposely suck."

"You think that'd work?"

"Sure. Then he'd have to not pick you because others are watching right?"

Victoria slumped on her bed, waving her wand at her clothes as she took them off the hangers and they levitated in front of her. "Brilliant thinking, Lav."

"Do you really not want to join the team that badly though?" She said, throwing her magazine behind her and walking up to Victoria's closet.

"I dunno. I just don't want to make a fool of myself. You know me Lav, I like to take things easy you know what I mean."

"Yea, but after last year since when was anything easy for you?" Lavender said, raising an eyebrow as she shuffled through Victoria's closet.

"I suppose you're right…. I don't even know much about Quidditch. I'm afraid of letting him down."

"Well…" Lavender took out an outfit, holding it in front of her and analyzing her choice, "You can worry about that tomorrow. For now, let's get you into something ravishing."

"Ravishing? Don't over dress me now." Victoria laughed, as Lavender placed the outfit beside her on the bed.

"Try it on, I think it'll compliment your butt." Lavender smiled, jumping back on her bed with her arms behind her as she waited for Victoria to get dressed.

Victoria undressed into her underwear, slipping on Lavender's choice of clothing which was a light denim skirt with buttons down the front, and a striped knitted shirt with cool toned colours and black boots. She pinned her hair back in a half-up fashion with her bangs framing the sides of her face.

"How do I look?" Victoria asked, flattening out her denim skirt after slipping her wand in the waist band.

"Stunning."

"Yea? Not too informal?"

"Definitely not. I think it's just in-between which is what you want to go for. Harry might lose that bet tonight." Lavender said, winking playfully at her.

"You're getting better at picking out clothes I like." Victoria said, grabbing her handbag.

"Or maybe you're getting better at changing up your style."

Victoria looked down at her outfit, "I suppose you're right. Well, I'm off then… kill me now." She said, going for the exit of the dormitory.

"Be back before 9:30. No sneaking off, and no doing what you're not supposed to be doing." Lavender exaggerated, giving a short-lived grin.

"Okay, mum. Could you clean my room while I'm gone?" Victoria said, pointing towards her small pile of clothes on the ground.

Lavender tossed the magazine at Victoria but it hit the door as she closed it behind her.

Victoria descended down the stairs and saw Harry with his hands in his pockets waiting for her, while talking to Hermione.

"Hey, guys." Victoria said, clutching onto her handbag in front of her.

"Hey! Cute top." Hermione said, tugging at Victoria's sleeve.

"Thanks, Lav picked it out." Victoria said, noticing Hermione's grin fade.

Harry cleared his throat, "Ready, ladies?"

"Yep." Victoria nodded.

The three began walking over to Professor Slughorn's office where the gathering was being held. Victoria walked slower than the others, digging her feet in the stone ground not really wanting to go to this gathering. Ginny had caught up with them a few minutes later, talking with Hermione about some boy, while Harry tugged on Victoria's arm and took her hand in his.

"You'll make it there eventually. Then you'll just have to suck it up." Harry said sarcastically.

"I could be doing better things right now." Victoria said, swinging her arms lazily by her side.

"Yea? What else could you possibly be doing right now?"

"Now that Fred and George are gone, I suppose someone has to keep up the pranks around here."

"So you'd rather be pulling pranks, and getting into trouble… than going to dinner with me and your potions Professor, a class you're having the most trouble in?"

"Lav's already my mum, don't start being my dad."

"Sirius would say that to you?"

"Yea. Once he found out… about you know… being related and all, he started to act more of a father figure to me." Victoria felt a sudden jolt of pain grip at her chest. She really missed him; the warmth of his arms around her, those smiling eyes when he was being sincere, the sound of music he played from the guitar, and the witty comments he used to make when they stayed up all night talking about people he went to school with. Harry put his hand around her waist, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head.

"I miss him too. He was the only family I had left… technically the only one who didn't keep me in a cupboard and treated me like an actual human being."

"How did it feel, when you saw Cedric…" Victoria blinked up at him, choosing her words carefully.

Harry rolled his shoulders, "Uhm… At first… it was more of a shock. It didn't truly hit me till afterwards… you know, till after the tournament."

"He was a pretty cool guy. Never took points from me when he found me roaming the castles at night."

"Why were you roaming the castles at night?"

"Looking for trouble I suppose." Victoria grinned.

"Why do you ask?"

"I remember the way you looked when you watched Sirius fall through the veil. You processed it so fast and I couldn't even comprehend what had happened till days later."

"To be fair you were knocked out in the Hospital Wing." Harry pointed out reassuringly.

"I guess."

The two grew silent as they continued to walk behind Hermione and Ginny, trying not to eavesdrop on their conversation, but they were speaking loudly enough for the two to hear.

"-So what'd he say?" Hermione asked, dumbfounded

Ginny threw her hands in the air angrily, "That he couldn't be bothered to be a girl who never listens."

"Shut up. No he didn't."

" _He did."_

"He doesn't control you. If you want to take things slow, then he should respect that." Hermione huffed, completely irritated.

"Exactly. I got sick of him going on and on so I just walked out and he freaked out at me. Nearly made a huge scene in the library." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

Victoria looked up at Harry who just looked back at her in confusion.

"Who're you talking about?" Victoria asked.

"Her arrogant mindless git of a boyfriend." Hermione said, crossing her arms against her chest.

Victoria looked taken back by Hermione's statement. She'd never heard her talk that way about someone else before.

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"Dean. Dean Thomas." Ginny said, her cheeks slightly red.

"Seamus' friend?"

"That's the one." Hermione nodded.

"What happened?"

"We've been dating for a while now, and he's always trying to move fast. I tell him I don't want to and he just gets mad at me."

"Sounds like an ass."

"Really, Ginny. You should just break up with him, you're better off." Hermione said certainly. "Thank god Ron would never do that sort of thing." She said hastily, her words nearly tumbling over each-other.

Ginny leaned in towards Hermione in an attempt of a whisper, "Did Ron ever say sorry to you on the train? After you stormed off?"

Victoria widened her eyes when she saw Hermione nod at Ginny. Ron was becoming a difficult character to Victoria; he dates her best mate with this problem of always talking about Hermione… and just when she thought things between them were fine… he has a fight about Hermione and instead of going to comfort Lavender he comforts _her_ instead. It's really none of her business, and he was Harry's best mate too… now she was just hoping the two would break up on their own before she'd have to tell Lavender what she heard…

"We're here." Harry said, opening the door for the girls to walk inside.

Victoria stepped inside and looked around the office. It was large… larger than any office she'd been inside except maybe Dumbledore's. It had its own fireplace, sofas, small sectional library, a massive round table and shelves lining the walls. Harry put a hand on her shoulder and the two continued to walk towards the large round table where people were already seated, including Professor Slughorn who stood up momentarily to welcome the new comers.

"Ah! Harry, please have a seat… and Harry's friend, the Black… yes take a seat." He said gesturing at the two empty chairs beside him. "Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley, welcome. Fantastic, we can all start."

Victoria took the seat beside Professor Slughorn, who had sat back down and began to dig into his dinner.

On the other side of Professor Slughorn was Blaise Zabini, the new Slytherin chaser; then Cormac McLaggen, Flora and Hestia Crow – two pure-blood twins also in Slytherin, and Melinda Bobbin a Ravenclaw.

"Right, so continue what you were saying McLaggen, about Tiberius." Professor Slughorn said, taking in a mouth full of mash.

"Where was I… oh yes, my uncle went hunting over the summer with the Minister. I'm sure you know him, Scrimgeour."

"Amazing, did they go west of the mountains?"

"Just north actually." Cormac said, taking in small bites of his dinner.

Victoria leaned in towards Harry who was eating his dinner slowly. "Why is Cormac here?"

Harry watched Cormac carefully as he leaned in towards Victoria in an equal whisper, "He has some influence the Professor likes."

Victoria nodded; she knew what he meant. Cormac went on one time about how his uncle was tightly connected to the Ministry and had a great influence towards the Minister of Magic. She was so sick of seeing him around school, but she had to get used to it…

"Interesting Mr. Zabini…" Professor Slughorn said, after a casual conversation with Blaise Zabini about his mother. "Ms. Black, what did your father do? You know, before all that mess about… well you know." He said, as if it wasn't a big deal to talk about.

Victoria looked around the table at all the people staring at her, her words caught in her throat. "Ugh… He… er…" Truthfully… she had no idea. She didn't think Sirius really had done anything besides be in The Order; and that wasn't something to just shout out at the dinner table.

"Yes?" Professor Slughorn said, finishing up his dinner.

Harry intervened, "He was helping my parents, sir."

"Ah, I see. I taught his brother, Regulus, way back when I was still counting my age." Slughorn said to the rest of the group, rubbing his full stomach and flicking his wand so dessert popped up in front of everybody's eyes.

Victoria drummed her fingers on her crossed thighs, resting her chin on her palm as she listened to everybody's awkward conversations with Professor Slughorn; taking small spoonful bites of her peanut-butter vanilla ice-cream. It was almost as boring as she expected this to be… there almost seemed to be no point of being here.

After an hour of nearly falling asleep, it was time the gathering ended and everybody began to shoot up from their seats… Victoria in particular, antsy to get up and leave; notably, though, Harry wasn't. He slowly stood up from his chair and swayed around about the table, waiting for everybody to leave.

Victoria tugged on his jacket, "Are you coming, Harry?"

He gave her a dismissive wave and a half-grin, "I'll meet you outside, I've just got to talk to him about something."

"About what?" Victoria asked, looking up at him curiously.

"The Felix Felicis potion he gave me. A question for Dumbledore."

"Okay, don't keep me waiting long. I want to get out of here." She groaned, being one of the last to leave the classroom and sat on the bench a few feet away from the entrance door.

Ginny and Hermione were walking side by side, coming out of the restroom when they stopped by Victoria, "You coming back up to the tower?" Ginny asked.

"You guy go ahead; I'm just waiting on Harry."

"Alright, night then." Ginny smiled.

"Goodnight" Hermione said, and the two walked off.

Victoria grabbed onto the end of the bench with her hands, crossing her legs and swinging them so the bottoms of her black boots skid lightly against the stone floor; just waiting on Harry to finish his conversation.

Cormac exited through the restrooms himself; Victoria catching his gaze that led up towards Ginny and Hermione just before they turned the corner towards the revolving staircases. He narrowed his eyes with interesting, stroking underneath his chin.

Victoria rolled her eyes in disgust, snapping her fingers up at him. "Hey, you. Watch where you're looking."

Cormac grinned, shoving his blonde hair away from his face. "Good to see _you're_ looking at me."

"I had the displeasure of doing so."

"You've avoided me all dinner." Cormac said, shoving a hand deep in his pants pocket.

"I think I recall I have reasons for that, McLaggen."

"Ah, we're on last name basis now?"

Victoria turned her face away, looking out at the night sky from the windows across from her. "I see the way you look at her."

"Oh? So you _have_ been looking at me? Maybe even… keeping an eye on me?"

Victoria gave a forced laugh, looking back up to his green eyes. "Keeping an eye on you? Yes. For the reason that I might have to use every hex in the book if you even try to do anything with her."

Cormac raised an eyebrow, "Jealous are you?"

"You're mental if you really believe that."

"Maybe. Or maybe you've just finally realized what it's like to be with ' _the boy who lived_ '. I'm a simple man; No need to sign a warning contract when with me." Cormac said in an airy tone, shrugging his shoulders as he walked past her.

Victoria extended her middle finger towards his back as he walked down the hallway. Growing impatient she stood up and walked over towards the door, where she heard Harry and Professor Slughorn having a discussion.

"Yes, she was a bright wizard at her age." Professor Slughorn said, putting down a photograph Victoria couldn't make up.

"Who's that Sir?" Harry asked pointing over at another photograph Victoria couldn't recognize.

Professor Slughorn picked it up, analyzing the photograph under his nose. "Ah, yes. Tom."

"Tom? He was in your class, sir?"

"Yes. Bright young boy, very smart for his age." Professor Slughorn said, putting down the picture and walking over to the round table to clear the plates with a flick of his wand as they levitated and stacked neatly on top of each-other.

"Do you think you could tell me more about him, Sir?" Harry asked, standing awkwardly beside Slughorn.

"I'm afraid I don't remember much of the boy besides what I've already told you. When I knew him he was top of the class, maybe had his head wrapped around other things but he was an interesting bright boy to teach. Sorry I can't be of anymore assistance for you, Harry."

Harry nodded, "Right. Sorry, sir. I best be heading out then."

"Alright, I'll see you next class."

Harry started to outside the class room and Victoria quickly shifted herself back on the bench, swinging her legs waiting till Harry popped outside the room.

"Hey." Harry said, as Victoria jumped out from the bench and began walking down the hallway with Harry.

"That took long." Victoria groaned.

"Yea, sorry. We sort of got off track."

"It's fine. I'm tired now because of that bloody boring gathering."

"I could tell; you were nearly falling asleep near the end of it."

"If I have to go to another one of those, I'm purposely falling off a broomstick." Victoria said, yawning as they reached the revolving staircases.

"But you'll be flying one right? Like say… _tomorrow_."

"If I want that outstanding, I suppose so. This doesn't mean I have to make the team though right?"

"No, just try out. But you'll make the team, I'm sure of it."

"Why so sure?" Victoria asked in a slight panicky tone.

"You're not bad at throwing a Quaffle; I see the potential." Harry grinned.

Victoria took a deep sigh, "Yea. I guess." Now she was just feeling guilty about her plans to actually try to fail at try-outs tomorrow. She ran her fingers along the opening of his jacket, fixing it straight on his shoulders, smiling up at him. "You look handsome today."

"Handsome, hm? Very formal of you." Harry said, kissing her forehead.

"Should I have said sexy?"

"Either or." Harry grinned.

The two entered through the portrait hole, where they stopped by the stairs of the dormitories. Victoria tilted her chin up at him, waiting for him to place his lips on hers but instead Harry kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Goodnight, see you tomorrow for try-outs."

"Hey, I don't get a kiss?"

"I just gave you one." Harry said, turning on the stairs to look at her.

"On the lips." Victoria pouted.

"Then I'd be falling for it."

"Falling for what exactly?" She said, crossing her arms.

"With you dressed like that, I wouldn't be able to stop, then I'd lose the bet." Harry said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Fine, you can kiss me tomorrow after I'm all sweaty from try-outs then." Victoria said, heading up to the girl's dormitory.

"Sounds fine to me. Goodnight." Harry said leaving through the boy's dormitory door.

Victoria closed the girls' dormitory door behind her, jumping into her bed quietly for everybody was already asleep and without changing due to her completely weariness that had taken over her entire body, she just threw the covers over herself and fell into a long night's sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the long update, I've been piled with school work but I've finally made time! Leave a review, i always love to hear your lovely thoughts.**_

 _ **Thank you so much to all who have reviewed / supported this story in any way. It keeps me writing (as i'm sure you know by now). :D**_

 _ **Have a lovely night!**_

 _ **\- M**_


	24. Chapter 24: We Have Our Reasons

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, J.K Rowling is the lovely author. :)

Chapter 24: We Have Our Reasons

* * *

It was morning. The sun was out, warming the earths' surface and brightening the messy insides of the girls' dormitory. It was beautiful; azure blue skies, barely a cloud in sight, it felt fresh. Yet even being spoiled with the perfect paintings of a beautiful day, Victoria was barely awake. She sat by the large window on a maroon upholster bench, letting the sun beam down on her warm rosy skin. She wrapped her arms around her bare legs, resting her head on her knees so her black wavy hair fell from her bare back, covering her arms. There have been a different sort of mornings Victoria had now a days. One's where she refused to get out of bed, even when Remus bribed her with chocolate chip pancakes or cold pizza. Day's she pretended to be asleep, and instead stayed wrapped up in her blankets thinking about Elise; or days she just ran her fingers a long her father's guitar, as if it connected them in some way to touch what he had once before. Today was one of those days. One of those, _'leave me alone for a few hours while I brood about the past'._ It was always the mornings that had this effect on her. Waking up to a new day, nothing to keep her mind busy at the moment till she actually had class; unless Lavender was standing over her like she normally did. Mornings were a weight that settled in her heart, drowning in her own grief that was the past she knew couldn't be rewound. So what was the point of ruminating about it all?

A loud knock on the door shook Victoria back to reality; her dark gray eyes darting in the direction of the sound.

"Victoria?" A deep muffled voice called out from behind the dormitory door. "Are you still in there?"

Victoria cleared her throat, swinging her legs around the bench so her body was facing the door across the room. "Yes." She shouted back, not too loudly.

"Are you... are you coming?" There was a lengthy pause; she didn't know why she didn't answer. She just didn't feel like saying anything. "I've got to be there before anybody else so… I can't wait up much longer."

"I'll be there." Victoria chewed on her tongue, as she listened to the footsteps drown out as they walked farther from her dormitory. She stretched herself out, walking slowly towards her closet and grabbing a few articles of clothing. Slipping on a loose gray t-shirt, and shorts; she slipped her hair into a messy ponytail and looked at herself in the floor mirror. She tilted her head, placing her fingers on either rosy cheek and pushing them up her face; trying to look livelier. Giving herself a half shrug, she proceeded out of the dormitory and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She didn't have much time, so she took the first spot that was open on the end of the Gryffindor table and grabbed a quick muffin for herself. Picking at the food bit by bit, her gray eyes scanned the table at the energetic, morning students who were gossiping, flirting, laughing. She had even spot her light blonde haired, Ravenclaw friend sitting a ways from her with Neville Longbottom. The two looking to be in deep discussion about some book Neville was holding up about Herbology. Or maybe she was talking about her fathers' Quibbler; she never passed an opportunity to boast about that.

" _HEY_!" A pair of hands placed themselves on either side of her shoulders, shaking her quite vigorously. Ernie MacMillan took a seat beside Victoria, his cheeks flushed and his eyes bright with excitement.

"It's too early for that shit, MacMillan." Victoria said, taking a bite of her muffin.

"What's got you all gloomy today?" Ernest asked, grabbing a muffin from the same basket she had previously.

"I'm just not a morning person." She said without making eye contact.

Ernest laughed, "Well I know that much. Nor are you really an afternoon person, or a night person."

Victoria shoved him lightly, "What's got you all _cheery_?" She mocked.

"Well it's Hannah's birthday, so I thought I'd do something special. Like the two of us, you know? Was going to take her to my uncle's bakery. Is that weird?" He asked, a little nervously.

"Weird? You've had a thing with this girl for how long? I think it's a fine date choice, Ern."

"Yea? Cool. Sooo…" Ernest said, shouldering Victoria, "I heard you're doing Quidditch try-outs this morning?"

"Oh really, who told you that?"

"Lav."

"Where is she?" Victoria said, looking down the table.

"Already out at the pitch. Apparently Ron is helping Harry on the decisions. Speaking of…" Ernest said, holding his watch just under his nose. "You should probably get down there, you're already late."

"The later the better, I think." Victoria said, still feeling a little uneasy about try-outs.

Ernest grinned, "You'll do great. Hey, if you don't make it – then who cares. You got a lot else goin' for ya." He said, tapping Victoria on the shoulder reassuringly.

Victoria gave a lopsided grin. It was funny hearing his motivational talk as if she was hoping to get put on the team. "Thanks, Ern." She threw her barely eaten muffin down on the table and headed out through the large twin doors of the castle, towards the Quidditch field.

She held her hand up by her forehead, blocking the sunlight from her eyes as she approached two standing Gryffindor teammates who were looking up at about five other students ascended in the air; possibly trying out.

"Don't know 'bout number 6. What do you think?"

"Eh, he's too short I think. What about number 12?" Ron said, leaning slightly towards Harry as he spoke.

"She's good. She dodges the bludger's pretty well." Harry nodded, with his arms crossed against his chest.

Victoria shuffled her feet through the grass and tapped Harry lightly on the arm; gaining his attention. His emerald green eyes met her dark gray one's and he was almost shocked, yet relieved.

"Glad you could finally join us." Harry said, grinning down at her.

"Sorry I'm late. I had breakfast." Victoria said, looking up at the students flying around above her; passing quaffle's and dodging bludger's.

"It's alright, we've got one other group going next if you still want to do this." Harry said, looking forward at the next and last group to try-out.

"Alright."

Harry shuffled through a large black bag, pulling out some Quidditch scrimmage clothing and handing it to her. Victoria slipped on her scrimmage clothes. A long maroon and gold cloak that read ' _14'_ , some baggy black pants and gloves. Ron handed her a broomstick used by a previous student trying out, and she reluctantly made her way over to the group. Harry grabbed onto her shoulder, "You'll do great."

Victoria tried to match his enthusiastic smile, and met with the group of students trying out. She held her broomstick close to her chest, wrapping her fingers around it, as she watched the people above her descend on their broomsticks.

Harry clapped his hands as he looked down at a sheet of parchment, "Nice job today guys, the new roster will be up sometime tonight."

"Looks like we're trying out together."

Victoria turned her head and immediately her stomach churned. _'Of course. There was no hiding from this guy, he was everywhere.'_ "Lovely." She said, pressing her lips in a hardline.

Cormac rolled his shoulders, straightening out his shoulder pads and chest armor. "So I thought you were never into Quidditch?"

"What do you know?" Victoria rolled her eyes, moving to the side a bit uncomfortably.

"Are you here to impress your boyfriend?" Cormac laughed.

"Why are _you_ here? You were already turned down last year, what makes you think they want you this year?" She said abrasively, giving him a frosted look.

Cormac's upper lip curled, his eyes narrowing. "Says you. The boy you've got practically wrapped around those cold fingers of yours is the captain of the team."

Victoria snapped her mouth shut, grounding her jaw, pinning her dark gray eyes on him now. Her annoyance flared, as she tried to control every muscle inside her body to not smack that stupid look off his face. "At least he's not an envious, sex depraved blighter like yourself."

His face hardened, a muscle in his jaw twitching as he dropped his broomstick and dared to take a few steps closer. Victoria didn't care, she met him halfway. A sudden hand pressed against her chest, separating and maintaining the space between the two as Ritchie Coote, a fellow Gryffindor student stood in between them. Victoria looked up at the bushy haired boy who was now pushing Cormac back a few feet.

"What's the matter with you two?" Ritchie said, looking at the two completely lost.

"He's a fucking nutter, that's the matter." Victoria said, taking a deep breath.

"Oh, _I'm_ _the nutter?"_ Cormac yelled, pointing a finger to his chest.

"That's right."

"Well _you're-"_

"What's going on here?" Harry came hurrying over to the group with a concerned look on his face.

Ritchie looked between Victoria and Cormac, "Nothing. Everything's all good here."

Harry looked at Victoria for confirmation; giving him a slow nod as she watched Cormac pick up his broom and ascend in the air. "Alright. Let's get started then, shall we?"

Victoria mounted her broom, and ascended up into the air; matching her height with the other Gryffindor's. She gazed around the field; noticing Ritchie was trying out for beater, and Cormac was mounted in front of the goal hoops, trying out as keeper. Victoria's lips curled into an almost malevolent grin. Within moments the Quaffle was thrown into the air and Dean Thomas immediately grabbed onto the ball. She'd rather stay in her spot and wait for it to be passed, considering she wasn't a fantastic flyer… but bludger's were now being thrown her way and she had to get moving. She started to fly across the field as Dean swiveled around bludger's and the opponent chaser. He threw the Quaffle in Cormac's direction, and to Victoria's surprise, he had blocked it quite well with his foot. Cormac gave an arrogant grin and a wink at her. She turned towards Dean, "Pass me it next time." He nodded. The Quaffle was sent up in the air again, and the opponent team now took hold of it. Victoria positioned herself for an opening, as Dean battled the opponent for the Quaffle. Once it was finally retrieved, Dean turned around and passed the ball to Victoria. Catching it just above her fingertips, she quickly flew towards the goal hoops, the opponent chaser's on her tail, bumping into her so she nearly dropped the ball. Victoria raised her hand, throwing the ball as hard as she could over the extended fingers of her opponent and watched as the Quaffle spun directly at Cormac. The ball drilled towards Cormac's chest as he opened his arms and caught the ball, being pushed back through the middle hoop from the force of the throw. Victoria raised an eyebrow; so what if he caught it, it was a goal nonetheless. She gave him a proud mocking smile and repositioned herself.

The past half hour went as such; Victoria sitting on her broom, dodging bludger's that Ritchie was actually not bad at aiming. One of them nearly missed the back of her broomstick. Dean would pass the Quaffle to Victoria, and with the pulsing rage that fueled her throws for Cormac, she nearly scored every one. She was quite impressed actually, when Cormac blocked one of her goals with his helmet without falling off his broom. The sound of the Quaffle smacking against his hard hat made her wince.

All the students trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team descended from the air and landed back on the grassy grounds of the pitch. Victoria's cheeks flushed bright red, as a fresh energy filled inside her. She walked over to Harry, throwing her broom down on the broom pile made by the students and looked up at her boyfriend with wide, energetic eyes. All the students began to pile inside the changing room, then proceeded to walk towards the castle.

Victoria looked up at Harry, with Ron behind him checking off names on a piece of parchment and counting the broomsticks that they borrowed from the school.

"Had fun?" Harry asked, giving her a knowing look that read _'I told you so'_ all over that smirk he let loose.

"Honestly, that was fucking amazing." Victoria could still feel the energy running through her antsy feet and fingertips.

Harry gazed down at her, placing his lips on hers.

"Mate, what you think of Coote?" Ron said, stepping forward so he was just inches away from Harry's ear.

"Yea, okay." Harry said, muffled between kisses as he refused to let go of her lips.

"I'll ask you later when you're not busy snogging… see you two in the common room then." Ron said awkwardly.

Victoria smiled, creating space between the two as she grabbed onto her ponytail and let loose her black wavy hair that fell down her back. The two walked over to the changing rooms together, where she returned her scrimmage uniform and hopped in the shower for a quick clean while Harry sat on the bench outside the shower curtains.

"So what was that about before try-outs? With Ritchie?" Harry asked.

Victoria began washing her hair and drowning her body in the warm water, "Oh you know… Cormac. What else?" She wished she could see the look on Harry's face.

"What he do now?"

"Irritated the fuck out of me like he normally does." She began rinsing off quickly, then wrapped a large white towel around her body before stepping out from the curtains. There was a long pause between the two, as she sat down beside him. "Sometimes I try to forget he's there. Yet, I get so surprised when I actually see him around. It's like I forget he's even a Gryffindor, which makes him ' _being around'_ , _more_ frequent."

"I know; I hate seeing him around too. Though he never actually talks to me like apparently he does to you. You never really tell me when it happens, so how can I help you?" Harry said, placing a hand on top of hers.

Victoria gave a-half smile, and placed a kiss on the side of his face before getting up and throwing her clothes on. "I don't need help. All he does is talk, no action… well… who knows if he would've actually hit me today." She laughed at the thought, yet her smile slipped when she remembered the force of his hands around her that felt like heavy weighted chains she couldn't barge out of.

"Hit you? Why would he hit you, Vic?" His expression turned black as his words came out demanding.

She sighed, "Just 'cause we went back and forth and I probably would've done the same." She looked over at Harry who was running his fingers through his hair, looking up at her with veiled eyes, as if to give him a reason not to confront Cormac. "Here, can you help me with this." Victoria said, turning around and holding the two straps of her bra behind her. A heat curled down her spine at the touch of his sudden fingers tips sweeping her hair over her shoulder and grabbing hold of her straps to pin them together. The surface of her skin prickled as he carefully brushed his hands around her waist, pressing his lips softly against her neck before resting his head on her shoulder. Her heart thumped as if trying so desperately to break from her ribs while her stomach melted underneath his hands. She embraced it; she loved the way it felt to be under his touch; it made her feel safe.

"How'd I do at try-outs?" Victoria asked, feeling the hold from Harry's arms tighten around her.

"Hmm… I'd say you performed how I expected. Except more determined."

"Well I had a git of a keeper to score against." Victoria laughed.

"I think this would be good for you."

Victoria shrugged, toying with a lock of hair.

"Really. You can focus all that energy and put it to the game, you know? It's what I do when I get angry… You sure showed it towards McLaggen today, and I bet that felt good."

"I guess… except I don't have a personal vendetta against the other keeper's in different houses."

"No… but you can picture them as McLaggen or even Malfoy. Besides, it's good to step out of your comfort zone every once and a while."

Victoria turned around, matching up to his emerald green eyes as she wrapped her hands around his neck. "How is it you always know what to say?"

Harry grinned, "I think being friends with Hermione for six years helped me out a bit."

"Remind me to thank her then." She said, burying her fingers up through his wavy hair, and placing her lips gently along his sculpted jaw line.

"We can celebrate at Hogsmeade." Harry breathed weakly.

"We can celebrate here?"

Harry smirked, "Looks like I win then?"

Victoria froze, releasing her hold on Harry and narrowing her eyes. "Can't believe I almost lost that." She said, throwing her shirt over her head and heading for the changing room's exit.

"I can't believe I actually reminded you." Harry said, scratching the back of his head as he followed her out.

* * *

The two walked back to the dormitories, where they sat on the couch beside a stressed out Hermione with multiple books laid out in front of her and a quill sticking out from her ear and brown bushy hair, and Ron who was concentrating hard on a piece of parchment that had the names of the students who tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Lavender was sprawled out on the carpet, her hands laid restfully on her chest as she stared at the fireplace.

"Harry, now that you're not snogging… Ritchie?" Ron asked, looking up from the sheet of parchment in front of him.

"Sure. Seemed like a good player." Harry said, resting back on the couch.

Victoria peaked over at Hermione's papers, placing a finger on top of her homework. "No, I think you've got this wrong. I think it's _Mosmordre,_ to summon the dark mark."

Hermione froze, building up tension in Victoria's gut till she threw her hands up in the air with disappointment _. "How didn't I know that!? Of course!"_ She said, violently scratching away at her parchment as she fixed her answer.

"How did _you_ know that?" Lavender asked, looking up at Victoria as the fire left an irradiating golden whisky wash on her milky skin.

"My dad's mentioned it before." Victoria said, as she dropped her gaze to her hands in front of her.

"What about Trevor?" Ron said, looking back up at Harry.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "For some reason I don't like the idea of a first year that small being a chaser… what about Robins? She synergized well with Peaks."

"Alright, Demelza and Jimmy it is." Ron began checking off names on the parchment. "We're not… letting McLaggen on the team… are we?"

"No. You're our keeper Ron. Just put him as a substitute. Also, add in there a Hogsmeade celebration tomorrow. Like a team get together." Harry said pointed out.

"Okay, lastly then… we need one more chaser…" Ron slowly looked up from his parchment, looking over at Victoria, his eyes sparked with an imploring glance. Harry looked over at Victoria the same, as he reached up and pinched the side of her face playfully.

"C'mon Black." Harry said as she began swatting at his hand.

"I… I don't know…" She held her breath; it was a commitment to say yes, an entire year of playing a sport she never thought about playing in the 6 years she's been at Hogwarts.

"It's either you or Ginny, Vic." Ron said, kicking his feet up on the table.

"What's wrong with Ginny?" Victoria asked, still pushing Harry's hand away.

"Nothing is wrong with her. You've just got a better arm. Though she has better flying skills than you. No offense."

"Completely agree." She said grinning.

The portrait hole creaked open behind the lot, and two bodies came fumbling inside, their faces practically sewed together with what looked to be Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley entering the common room. Everybody, including Hermione who was glued to her homework, looked up at the pair as they walked in.

"I can't believe you said that!" Ginny said, smiling from ear to ear, her cheeks blazing red as Dean trailed his lips around her neck.

"Yea well, I say a lot of things." Dean said, matching his lips against hers.

Ron's jaw unhinged and his eyes went round. He dropped his feet off the table and with a loud thump caught the attention of the pair as they looked over at the group staring at them. Victoria bit her lip, she could feel the embarrassment emanating around the room.

"What do you think you're doing mate?" Ron said, standing up from the chair – his ears burning red.

"Ron…" Harry tried to advise his friend to calm down, but Ron wasn't having it.

"Uhm…" Dean stood there awkwardly, unknowing of what to say.

"You can't be kissing my sister like that. Bloody disgusting."

"Excuse me? We can kiss however we want!" Ginny shouted.

"I'm sick of seeing you snogging this bloke all over the castle!"

"You can't tell me what to do." She said matter-of-factly, narrowing her eyes as Dean stood there awkwardly behind her.

Ron took a few steps forward, putting Harry – _and honestly everybod_ y – on alert. "Fine. Dean, stay away from my sister."

Ginny pushed on Ron's chest, tucking a strand of long red hair behind her ear. "You can't tell him what to do either. Back off, Ron."

"Ronald, leave them be." Hermione said, shoving the textbook off her lap.

"You can't tell me you're okay with this too? How many times have you cried because of him, and we have to watch you two snogging everywhere we are!" Ron said, looking between Hermione and Ginny.

"What's wrong with kissing? Victoria and Harry kiss." Ginny crossed her arms.

"That's completely different and you know it."

"Okay, what about when Hermione kisses Viktor?"

Ron darted his eyes to Hermione who covered her face with her hand. " _You kissed Viktor_? Viktor Krum?"

"It doesn't matter." Hermione stated.

"Bloody hell it doesn't matter! You shouldn't be kissing an arrogant git like him anyways."

Hermione stood up, thinning her lips with her hands clenched at her sides. Victoria stiffened, waiting for that occasional fight Ron and Hermione always had… _they never stopped fighting._ Even in the past when Victoria and Ernie would only fight; it was much less than Ron and Hermione. Victoria stood up as well, reaching a hand towards her shoulder just before she stormed off out of the portrait hole. The entire room grew silent, with Ron pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"See what you started, Ginny." Ron said, rubbing his hands to his face.

" _Me? You-"_

"Just go to bed."

Ginny snapped her lips shut and with a final glance, she turned on her heel and shoved Dean with her out of the Gryffindor tower. Ron slumped back down into his arm chair, taking a deep breath as if he just ran laps around the castle. _'I'd be tired too if all I did was argue…'_

"She's going as substitute with Dean. I'm putting you for the position." Ron said quite authoritatively; scratching away at the piece of parchment and getting ready to put the newly refined Gryffindor Quidditch team roster on the bulletin. Victoria sighed, abruptly making her way around the maroon couch and walking up the stairs towards the boy's dormitory. She swung open the door, immediately gaining a surprised scream from Neville who was holding a shirt up to his bare torso while Victoria hurried over towards Harry's chest. Swinging open the top; she shuffled through his belongings and took out the Marauders Map. "Sorry, Neville." She said, giving him a lop-sided grin as she slammed the chest shut and exited the dormitory, making her way out of the common room.

"Where you going with that?" Harry asked.

"I'll be back later." Victoria said quickly without looking at the glances from the group, and exiting through the portrait hole. She looked around her, opening the map cautiously and placing her wand in the center of the old parchment _. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_ The inky blots and cursive writing began to appear slowly on the parchment till finally she could open it up and look around the castle's map. She ran her finger along the parchment, stopping at an ink blot that read Hermione's name on the upper floor. Quickly she folded the map and hurried up the revolving staircase where she ascended a floor above her and entered a darker hallway where the sobs of a flustered girl grew louder as she continued her pathing.

Victoria turned a corner, noticing Hermione leaning over a balcony with her hands covering her eyes, her shoulders slumped and her body trying to catch a deep breath of air. She walked over to her, leaning against the balcony beside Hermione, and looking out over at the Great Lake that swayed calmly with the quiet wind.

"Boys, huh?" Victoria said, clearing the lump in her throat. She didn't know quite how to act around Hermione yet; they barely knew each-other, but she liked her… she was a good friend to Harry, so she felt she should be a good friend back.

Hermione cleared the tears from her reddened eyes with the arm of her sleeve. "He's always angry at me. He's always got something to say."

"Why do you suppose that is?" She knew the clear answer to this, but didn't want to come out with it. As if it wasn't obvious by now between their friend group, that Ron had some form of jealousy with Hermione.

"I don't know… I don't understand him. Don't get me wrong, he's a good friend _… I don't know..."_ Hermione was at a loss for words, as tears were now being forced out of her puffy eyes while she grew agitated with the thought.

Victoria reluctantly put an arm around her, closing her hold so she was hugging Hermione from the side; slightly surprised she let her.

"Why does he have to be so stupid?" Hermione said, trembling with her words.

"I know… he just doesn't understand yet."

"Understand?"

"Yea."

"Understand what?"

Victoria let out a harsh breath, "How to express himself towards you." She released her hold around her and continued to look out at the Great Lake. "I guess the question is… do you feel the same way?"

Hermione grew tense; "Don't be silly. He's with Lavender." She was avoiding eye-contact, looking down at her feet.

Victoria grinned, cocking her head back towards Hermione. She was a selfless girl… "It's okay Hermione… really. Lavender's my best friend, I love her I really do… but her relationship with Ron?" She shrugged, "I just… don't see it. I mean I do, _more than enough_ ; but their personalities are just… I don't know. So what I'm trying to say, if I haven't butchered this enough already is, you don't have to hold back how you feel because Lavender and I are close. You're one of Harry's closest friends, and a friend of mine too, so don't think I'm going to just… _ignore how you feel_. Okay, maybe you don't like Ron – _but_ there's something there; and _maybe_ that's why it's bothering you so much that he cares about your relationship with Viktor… maybe that's _why_ he cares."

Hermione blinked up at her, nodding her head. "I'm sorry I ran out like that."

"Don't be sorry. How about we get back? I'm sure they're wondering how you are."

"Okay..." Hermione looked a bit embarrassed; but the two walked back to the Gryffindor tower with light conversation, noticing only Harry was inside the common room now, along with a few people staring at the newly pinned Gryffindor Quidditch roster.

"There you two are." Harry said, moving over so they could sit down.

"Where's Ron and Lav?" Victoria asked, leaning her body against his shoulder.

"Well Lav went looking for you… then came back and said she couldn't find you. Then her and Ron left." Harry said, looking skyward as he thought about what happened. Hermione hung her head as Harry put an arm around her. "I know… how about you come to Hogsmeade with us? We're having a team celebration for the new people-"

"No. I'll be alright." Hermione interrupted.

"Are you sure? You could sit with us, and Ginny will be there." Victoria said, leaning over from the other side of Harry to catch her broken expression.

She shook her head, "Ron will be there. I think it's best anyways, I'll have time to study and knit more elf sweaters." She said, getting up and gathering her textbooks and homework off the table. "I'll see you guys later; I'm going to head for the library."

"Alright, see you." Victoria said, smiling as she walked out of the common room. She dropped down on the couch, resting her head on Harry's lap as she gave out a loud sigh of exhaustion. "You think she'll really be fine?"

"That girl can get through anything." Harry laughed.

"Maybe you should talk to her more. I feel like you guys barely do since we've gotten together."

"That's ridiculous."

Victoria shrugged, "You're with me too much."

"And I'm over here thinking I'm not with you enough."

"You never stop being so corny." She smiled, stretching her hand to the side of his face; brushing the jagged stubble on his jaw. "You need to shave."

Harry grinned, "I was thinking about growing a beard to match Dumbledore's."

"Only if I can braid it."

"No way are you braiding my manly-beard."

"Then I'll cut it off while you sleep."

Harry raised an eyebrow, leaning down and placing his lips around Victoria's face as the scratching feeling of his stubble ran across her cheeks. She laughed trying to break out of the torment; slithering from out of his lap and rubbing her face with her fingers. She couldn't help but notice the smile that wouldn't disappear from her lips. It was only this morning that grief hollowed her out; that she missed that modest alcoholic scent on her father's jacket, or the letters from her aunt that sometimes left coffee stains from her morning caffeine. Yet, looking into those emerald green eyes, whether desirable or even altruistic – they are sincere; and they had this uncanny way of curving her lips into a smile. She jumped forward, reaching her arms around his neck.

Harry placed his hands on her waist, "Woah, what's that for?" He said, taken back.

"I'm just happy you're here."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said." She grinned, tightening her arms around his neck.

* * *

 **XX**

The next morning was oddly dissimilar. The dreary sky shaded itself with a cold, stormy gray tone. The loud sounds of slow dripping rain smacked against the castle's exterior. It wouldn't matter much to draw the curtain's; the sun was taken over by the surrounding bleak clouds. Victoria hated rainy days; the cold air wrapping around her thighs, the wind gusting icy rain against her frozen face. Not to mention the cold wetness that snuck inside her shoes, making her socks uncomfortable to wear. Now, days like these brought a new meaning to them; even on the most beautiful days she would be in some sort of despair, so it wasn't difficult for her body to descend now. She wasn't going to let that happen today. She was going to go to that celebration at Hogsmeade, and place a smile on those lips.

Victoria closed the curtains, rubbing at her weary eyes and extending her arms above her head as she stretched herself out. She dropped her arms heavily at her sides, looking over at the sleeping girls in their beds. Hermione was completely covered by at least five blankets, her sleeping ginger cat resting peacefully on top of her head, with a book half open nearly slipping from the side of her bed. Lavender was face down in her pillow, her body completely out of the overs as her leg dangled off the edge. One other bed that belonged to Pavarti was empty and made; she always got up earlier than all the other girls.

Quietly, she tip-toed over to her dresser, being cautious at how loud she was when getting ready. She slipped on a maroon dress that tied at her waist, some sheer black tights and decided to definitely go for the black rain boots she never wore. She wasn't going to have her feet cold and wet, she'd learn by now. She threw her bag over her shoulder, and walked over to Lavender's bed; shaking her slightly on the back as her strawberry blonde friend rolled over, blinking rapidly while a low groan escaped her lips.

"Lav? Are you up? Lav?"

She groaned again, completely rolling over on her back and stretching out her arms as she smacked them against the wall and retracted in pain, holding her knuckles. "Fuuuck…" Lavender cried, fully awake now.

"Are you up?" Victoria asked, crawling in the bed beside Lavender and jumping on top of her so her legs were on either side of her body.

Lavender looked at her hand, then up at Victoria, her eyes still narrowed from waking up. "Yes, I'm fucking awake _. Bloody hell, my hand_."

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Victoria said in an exaggerated childish voice.

Lavender pouted, holding her hand out in front of Victoria as she gripped onto her fingers and placed her lips calmly on top of her knuckles.

"Better?" Victoria asked, dropping Lavender's hand.

"Much. Now why the fuck are you on top of me?" Lavender laughed, holding her chest.

"Making sure you're up. Aren't you coming today?"

"Coming? Where? It's 11 in the morning."

"To the gathering? Didn't Ron tell you? Quidditch gathering at Hogsmeade today for the new players."

Lavender rolled her eyes, trying to make it not so obvious she did so. "No, I'm not going."

"What? Why?"

"I'm sick." Lavender said, holding a hand up to her mouth as she breathed out a laughable cough.

"You're ridiculous. Tell me the real reason." Victoria said, playing with the ends of Lavender's long curly hair.

Lavender rested her hands behind her head, looking up at Victoria. "It's rainy out, and I'm just not feeling it today."

"What am I to do without my best friend there?" Victoria sniffled, pleading her friend with her widened gray eyes.

"You'll have Harry. You two are inseparable."

" _We're_ inseparable." Victoria said, pointing between her and Lavender.

Lavender raised an eyebrow, "Is this the view Harry often gets?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, pressing down on Lavender chest playfully as she lifted herself off her mate's bed.

"Not mad at me are you?" Lavender asked, turning on her side as Victoria began walking towards the door.

"So mad. I wanted to do a little morning drinking with my best friend."

"Sorry, love. You'll have to do that without me today. Just don't fall flat on your face without me. I like to see those moments."

Victoria flicked her wand so the covers underneath Lavender began to wrap around her unexpectedly. Giving her one last glance, she opened the dormitory door and set off.

The common room wasn't as different as the dormitory in terms of lighting; except for the lamps that were dimly lit. Victoria hung over the banister, looking down at the common room and noticed that nobody was downstairs. She walked across the hallway to the boy's dormitory, creaking open the large wooden door and peaking inside. It was incredibly dark, and difficult to notice anything inside. The curtains were closed; no lamps were on – it felt as if she was blind moving hey eyes rapidly around the room. She stepped inside, flicking her wand so it illuminated a very dim light and held it out in front of her. She didn't have to walk far, Harry's bed was the one closest to the door on the right… Quietly, she shuffled her feet across the room – hitting shoes, textbooks, and piles of clothing on her way there. ' _Typical,'_ she thought.

Victoria lowered her light when she noticed a sleeping boy underneath his covers. His dark hair was sticking out at odd ends, he had a hand on his chest and the other underneath his head, and his round glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose; which she thought was odd. He never slept with his glasses on. She waved her wand so the light diminished, just before kicking off her shoes, dropping her bag beside the bed, and crawling inside the covers with him. She wrapped an arm around his torso, feeling the steady pump of his chest, and listening to his peaceful breaths that escaped his nose. It was always good to know Harry was having a restful, undisturbed night's sleep; in comparison to those reoccurring nights he had in fifth year. She rested her head on his chest, and within moments – he startled her by a sudden shift of movement. He looked down, though it was hard to make out his facial features – she could see the smile that played on his lips. He brought his arm around her, holding her tightly beside him.

"This is a lovely surprise." He said quietly, clearing his throat as he went back to shutting his eyes.

"It's 11 you know."

Harry took a deep breath, running his fingers through his messy hair. " _Of course it is."_

"You overslept?" She said, looking up at him.

"No, well sort of. I woke up early and got ready, I noticed I still had some time to kill so I went to lay down for what should've been half an hour turned into two hours."

Victoria laughed, running her hand over his light blue shirt on his chest. "It's alright… doesn't seem like anybody's awake."

"Really?"

"Common room is completely empty…"

"Is Ron in bed?" Harry asked, looking over at Ron's direction; giving up because of how dark it was inside the room.

Victoria shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't think to crawl into his bed too."

"Ron and I were supposed to be the first one's there."

"Where at?"

"Three Broomsticks." Harry said, running his fingers along the side of her face; pulling her hair back behind her ears.

Victoria pouted, "Lav isn't coming."

"Why's that?"

"Don't know. She gave me some excuses, so I stopped asking."

"Maybe something happened with her and Ron."

"If so, they'll fix it sometime later." Victoria said, knowing full well their fights last barely a day.

"It'll just be the Quidditch team then." He pointed out.

Harry began to sit up, forcing Victoria out of her comfortable position. He shuffled out of his bed, stepping into his jeans he left on the floor and throwing on a jacket and shoes.

"I'm going to wake up Ron and Dean, so you should probably leave before they notice you're in here."

Victoria fell back onto his bed, "Do I have to go?" Her body felt motionless underneath his covers. Something about his bed felt more comfortable than her own. It was warm, and lingered with the scent of his cologne on the pillow.

Harry grinned, "As much as I love seeing you in my bed, yes."

She groaned, rolling over and slipping on her rain boots and grabbing her purse. "Fine, kicking me out." She joked, hopping off the bed and hurrying out of the dormitory.

"Give me a few minutes, I'll be down."

" _Yes, dear_." She said playfully; exiting out of the boy's dormitory.

Victoria shut the door quietly, and walked down stairs to the common room where she was no longer alone. A younger, red-headed girl sat on maroon carpet in front of the fire; throwing parchment inside the fireplace. She had on ripped jeans, a tight dark green top with a cardigan that fell around her body. She looked up at Victoria, with bright hazel eyes and gave a short-lived smile.

"Morning, Vic." She said, turning back to the parchments she was throwing in the fire.

Victoria walked around her, sitting on the edge of the table just behind Ginny. "Good morning, Ginny."

"Harry oversleep?"

"Erm, yeah… sort of…."

"Did you wake him up?" Ginny asked casually.

Victoria blinked down at the red-head. She and Ginny never really spoke before, and yet Ginny made things feel so casual and comfortable… "I did. He's checking on Ron and Dean now."

"Oh, Ron's already left." Ginny said, folding the last piece of parchment and throwing it inside the fire.

"Left? To Hogsmeade?"

"Yep. Saw him walk out this morning, I'm surprised he didn't wait up for Harry; though he also didn't look too happy."

"Well, Harry should be down soon then we can meet up with him."

Ginny stood up, straightening out her cardigan and sitting on the edge of the table beside Victoria. "Harry always over sleeps, we always end up waking him up. One time, the three of us – Ron, Hermione, and I, had to barge into his room and shake him awake. Though, Ron always over sleeps too… should've seen them before the Quidditch tournament fourth year; we almost lost our spots because of them." She laughed.

"I tend to over sleep a lot too."

"Then I guess you two will be needing those muggle alarm clocks later on." Victoria looked at her surprised. Ginny grinned, "My dad loves muggle things. He collects them. We've been blessed to have the blaring alarm clock every morning at 5 am my dad insists of having."

"I think he told me something about that, at Grimmauld. I actually gave him a muggle record a few days after the incident."

"That was you? He wouldn't stop playing that thing for days when we got home."

"Glad to hear it. So, uhm… how's it with Dean?" Victoria asked, feeling a bit awkward that she did.

"He has his ups and downs." Ginny hung her head, twisting a ring on her finger.

"More downs than ups?"

"It's sort of my first real relationship. I want things to work out, you know? He's a great guy, and I've known him for years because he was close with my brothers… but he seems so different now that they're gone."

Victoria crossed her legs, folding her hands in her lap. "Some people change. Sometimes it's better that way, and sometimes it's not. It's up to you to decide that much." She began looking into the fire where the parchment was now completely burnt to ashes, crumpling inside the fire's heated breath. "What were you burning?"

"Huh? Oh… letters from my older brother. You haven't met him, Percy."

"What's wrong with the letters?"

"Nothing. It's what's wrong with him, really." Ginny sighed.

Suddenly, the creaking sound of the boy's dormitory door opened as Harry and Dean hurried outside the room and walked downstairs greeting the girls.

"So… Ron isn't here." Harry said, stuffing his hands in his jacket pocket.

Ginny stood up and met with Dean as the two held each other's hands.

"Yea, he left earlier." Ginny noted, "Did he not tell you?"

Harry shook his head, "No. I mean, I knew he was awake because I was getting ready, but I had no idea he left."

The portrait hole opened and two girls stepped inside the common room, stopping in their tracks as they looked at the group standing by the fire like a deer in headlights. Katie Bell and Demelza Robins were all dressed and slightly wet from the rain outside. Katie crossed her arms, jutting her hip. "Potter."

"Katie?" Harry said, slightly confused.

"We're all waiting on you lot at the pub. Especially the captain…"

"Ah… I over slept, and we all had to wake each-other up…"

"Excuses, excuses." Katie said, dropping her arms to her side. "Well let's go then! Let's not keep them waiting any longer, it's past 12."

* * *

The group of them left the castle together and hurried through the light rain on the trail to the Hogsmeade village. Surprising enough in this weather, it was quite busy on the streets. Yet still the clouds didn't fail to block the sunlight from shining down on them; it was still gloomy and gray. The group entered the Three Broomsticks, clearing the mud off their shoes on the welcome mat and entering inside.

"This way." Katie said, leading the group to the back of the room by the windows where a large table was set up for the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Ron was sitting by the window, his chin propped up by his knuckles as he stared out of the window watching the rain pat down on the concrete outside. Jimmy and Ritchie sat on either side of Katie bell, while Cormac sat across from her; eyeing the two boys as they conversed with the girl. Demelza sat beside Ron, while Victoria took a seat across from him, followed by Harry, Ginny, then Dean.

"Sorry for being late Ron…" Harry said, pushing himself in.

"It's fine, mate. It's not like I made the situation better."

"Are you okay?" Victoria asked.

"Me? Yea, I'm just fine." Ron said, waving over a waitress.

A young waitress with short red hair and brown eyes came hurrying over to their table. She smiled wide enough for her straight white teeth to be noticed. She was _too_ lively in this weather, Victoria thought.

"May I get drinks?" She asked, taking out a notepad and quill.

"Firewhisky." Cormac said.

"Make that two." Katie added.

"Alright, two Firewhisky, anything else?"

Harry looked over the group, "Uh… make the rest beer?"

"Alright, a round of butterbeer then… be back in a few." She said, walking off towards the bar in the front of the shop. A few minutes later the waitress came back with a few floating trays of their drinks, and placed them calmly on the table.

"Anything else, dears?" She asked as the group began grabbing their drinks.

"Nope, we're good. Thanks." Harry said, and she walked off.

Victoria took a sip of her butterbeer, placing it heavily down on the table and cupping her hands around the large glass. She looked down the table; everybody seemed to be getting more talkative and lively now that the drinks were here and the ice was broken; this excludes Ron of course, who was still staring out the window. Victoria looked around, shuffling through her purse and taking out a small glass bottle of Firewhisky and dropping half of the bottle's liquids inside her butterbeer.

Harry nudged her as she gave an impishly guilty grin. "It's 12:30 in the afternoon and you're going to drink all that?"

Victoria shrugged, "I brought more than one thinking Lav was going to come… but seeing as she isn't here…"

Ginny leaned forward looking over at Victoria, twisting the top closed on her bottle. "Woah, can I get some?" She said, pushing her drink towards Victoria.

"You sure?"

"Yea, _you sure_?" Harry asked, looking over at Ginny.

"Oh come on, you had fun my age too." Ginny said, looking up at Harry.

Victoria twisted the cap and gave Ginny the rest of her bottle.

"You're amazing." Ginny said, taking a sip of her newly mixed butterbeer and sharing it with Dean.

"Want some?" Victoria asked, taking out a new bottle in her purse and flashing it to Harry discreetly.

Harry shook his hand, "Nah. I feel responsible for you now."

Victoria rolled her eyes and took a large gulp of her drink, wincing a bit at the horrible taste. "I can handle my drinks." She insisted.

"I bet you can, but after what happened last year… I just don't feel comfortable." Harry said, leaning in closer. "Especially with McLaggen here."

"Okay, you have to carry me back then." She grinned.

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Katie Bell stood up, slamming her hands on the table as her chair screeched loudly against the wooden floor. Her short brown hair sat on top of her shoulders, and her cheeks were slightly flushed. "So! Now that we're finally all here…" She said, eyeing Harry. "Maybe our captain can finally give us a speech."

" _A speech?"_ Harry said, caressing his chin in thought. He stood up, looking around the table as Katie sat back down. Everybody looked up at him amused. "Okay. As you all know we've got new members now." He said, looking over at all the new members at the table. "Of course we'll miss Fred and George, but I'm sure Jimmy and Ritchie will do just fine in their place."

"You got is boss." Ritchie said, holding his drink up.

Harry nodded in his direction. "Our first game is in a few days… against Slytherin." The members at the table began to jeer and taunt the Slytherin's. "Last year wasn't our greatest, so let's try to make this year the best. Let's make sure they don't win that cup!"

"Woo!" Katie yelled, holding up her drink.

"Cheers to that." Jimmy said, holding up his drink as well; following by everybody else.

" _Cheers!"_

Victoria tapped on Ron's arm that was resting on the table. He looked up at her curiously. "Need some firewater?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"No, I'm okay. Not in a drinking mood right now."

Victoria took a deep breath, and took another gulp of her drink. A couple hours, bottles, and obnoxious conversations later – the pub began to grow full, and the group was dying out. It was a mystery how Katie hadn't passed out yet; she was leaning against the wall in the back of the room chatting it up with Ritchie Coote, while Cormac's eyes gave a haunted look. Jimmy Peaks was completely asleep, his face down on the table while Demelza danced by herself in the small space that was empty. Ginny and Dean had left a while back; sneaking out without letting Ron and Harry notice.

Victoria's face was flushed; she was a little more out of it than usual but still had some energy left inside her. Harry was beside her everywhere she went, and that included the bathroom – well, standing outside the bathroom door. Victoria stood up with the assistance of the edge of the table, while Harry's eyes darted up at her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said raising an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair.

"Want to dance?" She said, tugging at his hands.

"Alright." He said, getting up and walking over to where Demelza was slowly burning fuel on the floor.

Victoria wrapped her hands around his neck as he placed his hands around her waist; the two swaying awkwardly together because she couldn't concentrate on her own footwork.

"You know what's funny?" He said, brushing his hands down so they rested on her backside.

"Tellmeaboutit." Victoria said, the words fumbling out of her mouth; trying to keep focus on his alluring emerald eyes.

"The first time we danced you kept telling me you didn't want to. Now you always want to." He said smirking.

Victoria tilted her head, "I love doing things with you."

"Really?" He looked at her almost surprised, as if the statement meant more to him than their occasional _'I love you.'_ It didn't seem foreign to her; it was something she always thought.

"Yea," She smiled. "You're like, what do the uh muggles call it?"

Harry watched her interestingly as she struggled to rack her brain of the thought.

"Knight in… shining?... armor or something. Anyways…" Harry's eyebrows shot up as he gazed at her. She shrugged lazily, "Like… when I have those thoughts about my parents or Elise… you remember her? My aunt? Yea, well I just get like super depressed about it…" Victoria's eyelids drooped while she began chewing on the bottom of her lip. Harry's smile slipped from his lips, pressing them together as he watched her anxiously.

"Victoria-"

"I'd only known the man for… how long? You know? Obviously not long enough. There's just so much he hadn't told me… 'bout my mum." She took a deep sigh, "Anyways, what was I saying? Oh… yea. Then you come along and just make me happy. Thank you for that." She said, tapping him on his chest.

Harry brought his hands back up, resting them on either side of her face as he looked closely into her eyes. It was too much for her to handle. She couldn't focus right, and he was just inches from her. It seemed like he was staring directly through her earnestly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She dropped her arms heavily to her sides, her eyes darting all over his.

"Why didn't you write to me about it?"

She gave up, turning her head towards the window, looking out at the fast falling rain drops that fell like heavy weights on the concreate. The pub was probably growing full because no one wanted to stand in the rain… It felt like her gaze lasted forever, she was mesmerized by the waterfall pouring down outside and the harsh sounds of the rain against the rooftops. Though one other thing caught her eye. In the slight distance, ' _which was impressive in her state, she thought,'_ she noticed a hooded figure walking along the road. Her skin began to itch as she started scratching at her arms roughly; the sight of it made her think of the battle at the Ministry.

"Victoria? What's wrong?" She could hear his voice but it was drowning out from her ears. The figure turned its head, and she could spot that white-blonde haired boy immediately. She couldn't tell if it was fear, but something clutched at her chest, and she was barely able to breathe. Harry moved her over to their chairs, forcing her to look away as he made her sit down. He placed two hands on her shoulders, looking at her sternly. "You are to stay here. You hear me?"

"What?" She asked, looking back at the window and noticing he was gone.

"I'm going to get you some water and a bandage, you've nearly scratched her skin off." He said, holding her arm that was bleeding slightly.

"Yea. Yea, okay." Harry walked out of view between the group of older wizards in the mid-section of the room loudly debating issues with Gringott's bank.

Victoria grabbed her purse, looking around the table. Cormac was walking over towards Katie, placing a hand on Ritchie's chest in a defensive manor, while Demelza while trying to keep herself awake at the end of the table. Ron was nowhere to be found, and she couldn't find Harry in the crowded pub. Quickly she threw her jacket over her body, and slipped her purse over her shoulder. She slithered through the large group of people, nearly tripping a few times before getting to the front door and exiting. The rain was louder and more vigorous than what it seemed to be from the window. The wind gust was spraying the rainfall against her; icy shards of raindrops spiking at her skin. She pulled her hood on, and began walking in the direction she saw Draco walking in. Very few people were walking out in this weather now, so it wasn't hard to spot the hooded figure when she could. She held onto the street lamps every few steps, trying to find her balance and energy before pushing off the metal rods and moving forward through the storm. Squinting, she looked down the street and began to think where a sketchy man like Draco would run off too.

She staggered down towards the road leading to the Hog's Head. The concrete began to disappear and she found herself stepping in mud as she approached the dark, unpleasant pub. She walked over to the side of the building, rubbing the arm of her jacket on the window as she tried to make the glass clearer to see through. She peeped inside, looking around. It was still difficult to see, the windows were disgusting and it must've been from the inside too. She shifted over to another window, clearing the fog and looking inside. Victoria shifted her eyes lazily around the room and saw Draco sitting on the opposite side of the building as her, with his hood off. He was sitting across from someone else with their hood still over their head. She concentrated on the two, for a few minutes… the two just talking… When she began to grow bored of it, the two stood up and began to walk up the stairs to the second floor. Victoria widened her eyes and looked above her at the second floor windows. Looking around frantically, she tried to find something that could help her up. She moved around the back of the building, finding a few barrels stacked and fallen on the ground. She fixed the barrels in position to the window and began climbing it carefully, placing her hands on the window pane of the upstairs and peaked through. Draco and the hooded figure were already standing inside the room, talking again; except this time Draco looked upset and nervous. He was scratching at his blonde hair; his fingers were jittery at his sides. A few minutes of what looked to be arguing went by and the two just stopped talking. They stood there, facing each-other, no words being spoken while Draco held out his arm and lifted his sleeves. Victoria began squinting, trying to make out what Draco was showing the man, but she couldn't see in the angle. She began leaning forward and to the side towards the glass but her eyes kept falling in and out of focus. Suddenly, her foot slipped on the wet barrel and she accidentally pushed one out from underneath her. The sound of the barrel spiraling down and smashing against the muddy ground got their attention. Draco quickly pulled down his sleeve and the two came hurrying towards the window. Victoria quickly jumped down and crouched behind the barrel, hoping they didn't see her. Her heart was in her throat, as the pit of her stomach fell. She waited… and waited… cupping her hands out as she took some rain water and splashed it against her face trying to bring her back to reality as much as she could.

She slowly stood up, her rain boots splashing against the mud puddles as she slowly crept around the side of the building. She flattened herself against the wall, looking around the corner towards the front door of the Hog's Head; nobody was there. She gave a deep sigh of relief and began to turn the corner.

Abruptly a hand pushed at her chest and knocked her back into the stone wall of the building. Draco looked at her with cold, reddened eyes; both their faces pale and numb from the icy rain falling down on them. He put a hand over her head, yanking down her hood and pulling her hair with it. She cried in pain as his jaw clenched.

"You."

Victoria thinned her lips, her breathing growing fast as he took out his wand and held it to her throat.

"I expected Potter. Though I guess you're doing his dirty work now, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, a chill going through her as he pressed harder on her chest.

"What were you doing?" He demanded an answer, and his eyes could back up his intentions.

"I was…. Justttt…."

Draco winced, looking at her disgustingly. "What is that? Are you drunk?" He said, noticing the smell of her breath.

"I was just going forrrr a walk…" She said, not so certain about her words.

"Don't lie to me, Black. You don't want to lie to me."

Victoria looked into Draco's cold gray eyes. It was the first time she'd actually felt scared. Something inside him was different than the previous years they've fought; it was darker and gave her an unnerving feeling in her stomach. Her face was completely numb now, as the rain drenched her body, weighing her hair down over her face while she tried to push it out of her eyes.

Draco began looking around himself anxiously, still looking a bit jittery as he had through the window. "Keep your nose from where it doesn't belong." He dropped his wand from her throat, slipping it inside the pocket of his cloak and pulling the hood over his head, leaving her standing there paralyzed as he hurried out of sight around the corner.

Victoria looked around the corner a few moments later, noticing nobody was there and began to walk back to the Three Broomsticks. It wasn't long till her head began spinning and she leaned against a lamp-post for support. She could no longer feel the rain pressed against her skin, and the heavy weight of her clothes were just pulling her down. She sat on the edge of the concrete, her eyelids drooping and all she wanted to do now was to fall asleep.

"What the fuck are you doing out here?" Victoria looked up and saw Harry running over to her, placing his hands around her body to heave her up. He slipped his hands under her legs, and lifted her in a cradled position, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes and before long she heard the jingle of a bell and Harry pushing his way through the crowd of people in the pub.

"McLaggen." Harry said; which caught Victoria's immediate attention. She looked up and noticed Cormac sitting down watching Katie and Ritchie snogging in the same corner they were at before.

"What do you want Potter?" He said, turning his head towards Harry. "Shit, what happened?"

"I don't know. Could you apparate us to the castle?"

"Are you sure? She looks like she'd throw up-"

"She can't walk, and I can't carry her through this weather. Please." It was odd for Victoria to heard Harry pleading to Cormac… something she never thought she'd hear.

Cormac inhaled, standing up from his chair and placing his hand on Harry's arm. "Prepare for it then."

Victoria's semi-relaxed state contorted instantly as everything around her abruptly began spinning and turning before her eyes. She couldn't peel her focus away from the swaying mixture of colours and sounds; her brain was pounding against her skull, as her stomach yanked in odd directions filling her throat. Everything stopped as the world around her painted the picture of the boy's bathroom. Victoria jumped out of Harry's arms and quickly made her way to the closest stall, slamming the door open and vomiting instantly.

Harry pulled her drenched hair back and rubbed a hand on her back. "I'm so sorry. Just let it all out." He said calmly. "Thanks."

"Yea… sorry 'bout the ugh… choice of place." Cormac said, uncomfortably.

A toilet flushed and a second year Gryffindor emerged from one of the stalls, widening his eyes when he noticed Victoria throwing up in one of the stalls with Harry bent down beside her.

"Move along kid. You didn't see anything." Cormac said, pointing a wand at the boy. He instantly ran out of the bathroom and closed the door. "Right, I reckon you two should hurry up before that happens again."

"What's a second year doing in your bathroom?" Harry asked, still rubbing at Victoria's back.

"Kyle's younger brother. He's always in here." Cormac rolled his eyes.

Victoria finished her business and stood up with Harry's help. The three left the bathroom and exited through the 7th year Gryffindor dormitories. Harry stood with Victoria outside her dormitory, looking back at Cormac. "Er, thanks again."

"Ya." Cormac said, going his separate ways.

Harry took a deep sigh, "I still don't like him." He said under his breath as he opened the dormitory door and helped Victoria onto her bed.

She held her head as she slipped off her rain boots and tied her hair in a messy bun. Harry began shuffling through her closet for dry clothes, laying them on the bed, giving her a stern look.

"Don't look at me like that." She said uncomfortably, rubbing her hands against her arms.

"I told you to stay where you were. What do you do? You run off?" He said, cleaning his glasses on his dry shirt. "I went looking for you. I was fucking afraid you fell or hit your head… who knows!"

"Sorry." She said in a mousy tone, throwing off her dress from over her head and slipping on the clothes Harry put out.

"Where did you go?" He raised his voice as his expression hardened.

"I uhm…" Victoria thought back, she remembered seeing Draco… and one other mysterious man. He showed the man his arm, but she couldn't make out why… Then his cold stare pinning her down before he fled and left her standing there. She looked up at Harry, his arms were crossed and he wasn't having it. She avoided his gaze, looking down at the scratch marks on her arm. She could feel the weight of the bed fall as Harry took a seat next to her, holding her up.

"I'm sorry." He said, taking out bandages from his jacket and wrapping them around her arm. "I don't mean to yell. I'm just… I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you. I already can't from last year, please don't make me suffer that again." His voice was almost pleading. It was almost sad to hear; she had no idea how serious he felt. "Where did you go?" He said, a lot calmer this time.

"I…" Words began to scramble in her mind, thought her concluding sentence was for his sake. She didn't want him to worry about Draco this year. She said it to him once, she didn't want to give him a reason. "Thought I saw Lavender. Over by Pudifoot's… but I was wrong. It wasn't her." If Draco wanted to get himself into trouble, that was his problem; not theirs, not anymore.

"Are you okay? You didn't fall or anything?" He said, inspecting her body as best he could.

She laughed quietly, "I'm fine. I'm just… wet."

Harry took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes and pushing his bangs out of his face so she could see that famous lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "Why didn't you tell me about how you felt? About Sirius… your mum and aunt?" He asked, slipping his glasses back on.

Victoria hunched over, giving a side glance to the photo of her and Sirius in Grimmauld place on her bedside table. Her eyes became glossy as she tried to widen them, preventing any tears from escaping. "I just didn't want to sound you know…"

"No, I don't know. Tell me."

"Mmm… like too much?"

"I'm here to support you; you know that? I don't want you going about your days thinking you have to deal with these things alone. Sirius' death has hit me too, and I'm still not over it… I nearly lost it in front of Dumbledore this summer."

"Really?"

"Yes." Harry said, pushing his eyebrows together. "I've dealt with the same things you have, Victoria. Which is a reason _why_ I feel so close to you. Our parents' death… Sirius. I'm glad I make you happy, but I want to do that by knowing you're upset, not by chance. And if this-" Harry said, holding up Victoria's bandaged arm, "Is because of those thoughts, then I want to help."

Victoria nodded silently; it felt like one of those serious talks Sirius used to give her about _'breaking the rules',_ or _'staying out of fights with Malfoy.'_ Harry stood up, kissing the top of her head and throwing her wet clothing aside.

The door to the girl's dormitory opened and Lavender stepped inside, throwing her textbook down on her bed and looking up surprised at Harry and Victoria.

"Oh! Did I er… interrupt something… or…"

Harry shook his head, "No, nothing like that."

Lavender got a closer look at Victoria and hurried over to her bed. "What happened to you? Your arm?"

"Nothing, I just… fell." Victoria said, mustering up a fake smile. Harry looked at her oddly.

"Why are you all wet? Were you standing out in the rain all day?" Lavender laughed.

"Well-"

"She thought she saw you at Pudifoot's, so she went chasing for you." Harry interrupted.

"Pudifoot's? I told you I wasn't going to Hogsmeade today." Lavender stated.

Victoria's heart began pounding like she was caught up in her own lies. Harry narrowed his eyes at her, crossing his arms; he gave her a knowing look as he recalled her mentioning that this morning. "Er, right I forgot. I was completely wasted so how would I know. I should get some rest though, big Quidditch match in a few days."

"You should get some rest." Harry said, pulling the covers over her as she laid down on her bed. "Watch her carefully." Harry said to Lavender, before exiting the girls' dormitory.

Lavender got up and walked over to her bed, kicking off her shoes. "What's his problem? He seems so tense."

"Quidditch game against Slytherin's in a few days. It's that big match you know; gets them all tense, really."

Lavender gave a lop-sided grin, and eventually agreed with it.

"Where were you?" Victoria asked, holding her head as the headache grew stronger.

"Library. I bumped into Ron there, so I figured you guys were already back."

"Why was Ron in the library?"

"Who knows. Since when does he ever go there?" Lavender laughed.

Victoria buried her face in her blankets; she assumed this meant they were back together…

"I came back to ask you how things went, but you look like you've been through hell."

"Gee, thanks Lav." Victoria rolled her eyes and turned over so she was resting on her back. She pinched her eyes shut, trying to block out the painful headache spiking in the back of her eyes. It felt like hours before she could actually fall into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the late updates; my class ends next week so i'll finally have time to write :D!_**

 ** _Thank you so much to those who support the story! Reviews keep me- writing, so let me know what you think!_**

 ** _\- M_**


	25. Chapter 25: The Change Inside Us

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, J.K Rowling is le author.

Chapter 25: The Change Inside Us

* * *

' _1 August, 1997'_

' _The marquee showered with the uplifting laughter of the family and friends that surrounded them. Bright wisteria coloured banners swinging across the ceilings, elegant light fixtures above every table, and giddy gyrating feet twirling on the wooden platform below as their drunken owners kept balance on their partners. The soft music of the violin eased the pace; and while others felt weightless as their faces flared red with excitement, Victoria couldn't keep her eyes steady and her teeth from gnawing at her bottom lip._

" _Stop that, you're bleeding." His eyes fell down to her broken lip, his expression hasn't changed since this morning._

 _Victoria released her teeth, but it didn't stop what she was thinking. Her eyes scanned around the tent, completely unfocused on the environment around her, even the man clutching at her waist. It was like reading a book her mind solely composed spontaneously. Scanning the words from the pages around the room, while thoughts and ideas kept writing themselves out; that is, until the typewriter in her brain jammed and there was only one solution that seemed rational._

" _We should leave." Her voice swayed at the uncertainty of her words._

" _What? What do you mean, it's not over yet-"_

" _I mean…" She swallowed any sense she had left, "We should leave everything. We can leave England if we have to." Maybe it wasn't so rational; eloping._

 _His feet came to a sudden stop, and their once-swaying bodies stood cold in front of each-other; like two opposite statues complimenting their existence. "I can't leave, Victoria. I've got friends and family here, I can't just… leave them behind while a war is going on. A war that I'm mainly involved in."_

" _That's the thing! You're so involved in it… I just… I don't know how much longer I can-"_

" _-deal with it?" Her lips snapped closed as her words were snipped short. He looked disappointed; and suddenly all the air that existed inside her chest, disappeared._

" _We have the funds for it. We can find a house…"_

" _Then what? Watch my friends die while I sit behind a picket fence – hiding?"_

 _Shame corroded her insides. It was unlike any other feeling she'd ever experienced, one she'd never thought would explode from her chest, and coil her with guilt. That golden armor she equipped in her earlier years was shattered. It was slowly cracking at the core truthfully, since the death of her aunt and father, yet now it was complete – leaving behind a triumphant panic assailing her from inside out. At first she thought it was that type-writer in her mind that muffled the soothing sounds of the violinist, yet to her surprise her surroundings were noiseless. All she could notice now was the bright illuminating wisp in the reflection of his round spectacles that caught the eyes of many around her. What was next, she wasn't prepared for. She had no thoughts, no more solutions; her type-writer was jammed.'_

* * *

 **XX**

Victoria stood, unimpressed, in front of the Gryffindor fireplace. Her quidditch robes were on, her long black hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, and her eyes were skyward every time Lavender said, "Just one more." Another bright flash of light blinded her dark gray eyes, and finally she had enough.

"No more pictures." Victoria said, placing her hands on her hips.

Another bright flash of light was the final straw and Victoria shifted from her spot. Lavender waved the photograph in the air as the picture came to life on the small piece of film. "I think I'll send the sassy one to Remus."

"You love this, don't you?" Victoria said exiting the dormitory with her friend.

"In fact, I do." Lavender smiled looking through the photographs she took of Victoria… which was about ten. "I'm preserving these moments."

"What moments do these happen to be?"

"Those that you kick and scream to try to get out of; but you lose and have to do it anyway." Victoria flipped Lavender's hood over her head and began to fast pace through the hall while Lavender rushed to keep up.

Ernest MacMillan was standing at the opening of the Great Hall; his arm around Hannah as they talked with fellow Hufflepuff's. His eyes caught on Victoria's like a hook, and he waved frantically as the two emerged. It wasn't long before Hannah caught the sight of the two from Ernest's waves, and she gave the same dry look to Victoria as normal. Victoria didn't necessarily like Hannah; the unnecessary looks she gave, and the jealousy… it wasn't a pretty look on her... but it kept Ernest from obsessing over Victoria; so, it was nice to talk to him without him saying some cheesy pick-up lines he got from a textbook.

"Look at you." Ernest said, walking from his friend group to meet up with the two.

"Shut it." Victoria said, looking down at her white pants and maroon robes.

Ernest grinned, "Never thought I'd imagine this… not since first year when you… what was it again? Flew into the bushes?"

Lavender pulled out a photograph of Victoria, handing it to Ernest. "Here. Forget imagining, now you have a hard copy."

Victoria tried to swipe the photograph, but Ernest had already grabbed it; inspecting the photo.

"Oh c'mon Black, at least smile and mean it. It's just quidditch." Ernest said, handing the photograph over to Victoria, who shoved it in her pocket. "Besides, there are no bushes on the field for you to dive into."

"Fuck off." Victoria said, crossing her arms as Ernest laughed.

"Yea, what are you afraid of?" Lavender asked.

"I don't know… making a fool of myself I suppose. Did you hear how the Slytherin's treated Ron last year? It was brutal…"

"Oh yea, I had to hear about it a lot." Lavender exhausted.

"I'm also not great at flying… I'm on the team for my arm strength, and I just don't want to let Harry down. This is like… _his thing."_

Ernest laughed, "Honestly, just keep the game even for twenty minutes and he'll have already caught the snitch by then."

"And if he doesn't?"

" _You're doomed."_ Lavender joked, patting Victoria on the back.

Victoria dropped her arms heavily to her sides and walked into the dining room. As normal, especially during Gryffindor quidditch games, it was busy with loud laughter and cheers from the Gryffindor table; with the additional clinking of plates and cups. Lavender shook Victoria's shoulders from behind as the two looked over at the end of the table. The entire Gryffindor quidditch team was grouped up. Katie and Demelza were sitting on the table with their feet on the benches, while everybody else but Harry and Ginny sat at the table. Victoria walked up to them; getting an animated look from Ginny who put an arm around her surprisingly.

"Shh! Sh!" Ginny said, pushing Victoria in towards the group.

Victoria looked around as everybody began staring at her now; Harry giving her a shy smirk.

"Guys, shut up!" Ginny said, hitting Cormac from the back of his head.

"Uhm… What's going on?" Victoria said, looking over at Lavender for comfort, though even she too, looked confused.

"Belle came earlier." Harry said.

"Belle? What for?" Victoria asked, looking around the table for her small brown owl.

"To drop off a package."

"Why'd she do that when I'm not here?"

Harry shrugged at her unknowingly. "I don't know; she likes me I guess." Victoria raised an eyebrow.

Ginny pointed over to where Katie Bell was sitting; she had moved over and revealed a large package for Victoria that was sitting on the table.

Victoria walked over to it; eyeing the package suspiciously. She knew what It was, it was obvious… it was a broomstick. She grabbed the tag that hung at the end of the broom.

' _To Victoria,_

 _You're very much your mother's daughter._

 _Harry told me._

 _Enjoy,_

 _Remus.'_

Victoria dropped the tag and looked over at Harry. "When'd you do that?"

"Few days ago, after you were sobering up."

Victoria looked back over at the broomstick embarrassed; opening the package to reveal it. It was a dark wooden broomstick, with the labelling _'Comet 290'_ on the handle in silver letters. She picked it up, standing it beside her as Harry looked at the broomstick.

"You know, this actually might be a good one for you." He said, inspecting it.

"Why's that?"

"Well it's got good speed, but not amplified."

"And It make good turns, so you'd be able to work on those to get better." Katie pointed out, jumping off the table.

Victoria pulled Harry aside as the Gryffindor team started conversing loudly again. "How did Remus afford this?" She whispered, holding the broomstick close to her as if it was treasure.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. I suppose he used what he made at Hogwarts."

"That was three years ago…" Victoria looked at the broom anxiously. She wasn't sure how to feel. Remus could never really hold a job because of his werewolf tendencies, therefore he didn't make much money… just enough to scrape by. She felt a bit guilty that he went out of his way to buy her a broomstick; even though it's not the best, but it's still a decent one. She was grateful anyhow.

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling. He was thinking the same thing.

"There's no need to worry. He's living with you." Harry pointed out. Victoria could understand that; Remus _is_ living comfortably at Grimmauld place. "Come on, we've got a quidditch game to win."

A few minutes later the Gryffindor quidditch team left together, amongst other students, out to the quidditch field. Lavender broke off from their group to find seats, and Victoria went inside the Gryffindor tent preparing herself for introduction. She could hear the amplified voice of the announcer calling the Slytherin team; and looked over at her teammates preparing themselves on their broomsticks. Her heart began racing now.

"You okay?" Ginny said, looking over at Victoria who was trying to maintain a steady breath.

"I erm…. I just…"

"I get it. You got the whole school watching you. Waiting for you to make a mistake, just so they can call you out on it later. Like they did to Ron, basically." Ginny noted, looking over at her brother laughing with Harry in the front of the line-up.

"Basically." Victoria said through dry lips. _'That and among other things.'_

"But who cares if you make a mistake. As long as you're out there having fun, who cares what others think. I mean, Angelina dove inside the Gryffindor tent one year, and Harry has fallen from his broom countless times." Ginny laughed. "Ron took a Quaffle to the head, and Oliver face planted into the sand… So what I'm trying to say is, we've all made mistakes at some point – but we don't let it get to us. You just have to get back up, and prove to them that Gryffindor is the best!"

Victoria looked at her amazed. The last thing she expected from Ginny was a pep talk about playing quidditch; and there she was, giving an amazing speech as if the words tailored themselves out from her lips. The Gryffindor team was called out on the field, and while everybody began flying off on their broomsticks, Victoria looked over at Ginny who took a step back towards the other substitutes. She smiled, just before flying off behind Demelza and being blinded by the sun that flashed down at her gray eyes.

The team took position; Victoria was at the far left by the Gryffindor posts. She looked over, noticing Lavender clapping rapidly with the rest of the stands, and waving over at Victoria. Suddenly, the loud whistle sounded and everybody began flying around the field in top-speed; except for Harry, who just sat there per-usual.

She felt over-whelmed; this was a lot different than practice. Instead of five people watching her; it seemed like the entire school, and any mistake she made, they could all see.

Scanning the field, Katie Bell had the quaffle and she was flying down centre field with two Slytherin chasers on either side of her. Bludger's were drilling across the field towards Katie and Demelza as they made the pass for each-other and scored through the Slytherin's keeper. The entire crowd went wild, as the announcer shouted "10 points for Gryffindor!" She hadn't moved from her spot…

Demelza came flying beside Victoria. Her long brown hair falling from its pony tail as her fringe spiked up in different directions from the wind. "You okay?" She shouted, out of breath.

Victoria parted her lips, "Uhm…"

"Listen, you've got to move around the field otherwise you're a sitting duck for a bludger. Besides, we need you up there. I'll pass it from the right side okay?"

"Okay-" Within a quick moment, Demelza flew away back to her right position, and Victoria looked across the field to where Harry was still sitting. He gestured his hand for her to fly forward while a smile appeared on his lips. He was enjoying this much more than she was.

She took a deep breath, and began to fly across the field and caught up with Katie Bell who once again had the quaffle she snagged from Blaise, the Slytherin chaser.

They began flying at equal speed and Katie looked over at Victoria, nodding. She felt her heart begin to pound at her chest. She was about to have the quaffle thrown to her – this was it. Whether she'd fuck up, get demolished by a bludger, or miss her shot and completely embarrass herself. A sudden large brown ball came spiralling towards her and Victoria snapped out of her own thoughts. She held her hands up, cupping the quaffle – looking down at her hands as she was amazed she made it this far.

Vaisley, another Slytherin chaser, flew past Katie trying to intercept Victoria. Quickly, she flew forward and looked up at the Slytherin keeper.

"No fucking way."

A short, skinny girl stood in front of the hoops. Short, pin-straight black hair sitting on top of her shoulders with a devilish grin playing on her lips.

"THROW IT!" Katie yelled from centre field.

Victoria lifted the quaffle and spun the ball from the tips of her fingers and threw it as hard as she could at Pansy Parkinson. Maybe more at Pansy than to get the actual goal…

Pansy ascended her broom, trying to block the quaffle with the end of the stick; but instead began to spiral out of control because the speed of the quaffle went straight through. Katie met up with Victoria, patting her on the back.

"Excellent job. It's their ball now, just sit left-midfield and we'll pass it on." Katie said, flying back to the centre of the field for the quaffle toss.

Victoria looked back over at Harry who moved slightly mid-field, and was giving her a thumbs up with his brown seeker gloves. She grinned, getting into position like Katie suggested in mid field and waiting. The quaffle was released again, and Blaise flew past Katie towards the mid-field with the ball. Victoria sat there, watching over the two fight over the quaffle while a bludger nearly knocked Katie off her broomstick. Blaise threw the quaffle at Ron and scored.

"10 points for Slytherin!"

Everybody got back in their positions, and in the corner of her eye she noticed Harry and Draco had begun circling the field for the snitch. It was Gryffindor's ball, and Katie had begun going down the field with the quaffle. Victoria followed down the left field, while Blaise continued to bump into Katie's broomstick. She nearly fell off as Blaise took another hard hit to her side. Katie turned towards Victoria, throwing the Quaffle and passing it to her. Victoria grabbed onto it, holding it tightly under her arm as she flew forward towards Slytherin's keeper.

Pansy looked at her in a defensive stance in front of the goals, preparing for Victoria's toss. She retracted her arm, preparing to score through the bottom left goal when a bludger came directly into contact with her arm mid-throw.

Victoria screamed in pain as she threw the quaffle horribly at Pansy who caught it easily in defence. She held onto her arm that stayed limp on her side while the Gryffindor stands groaned in disappointment. She took in a sharp breath as the pain began to grow up her arm; she caught the dirty smirks from Crabbe and Goyle from the mid-field – two Slytherin beaters.

"Are you alright?" Jimmy yelled.

"I- I don't know…" Victoria said, trying to move her arm but the spiking pain ceased her from doing so.

"It's alright, we got Weasley on stand-by." Katie said, gesturing Ginny onto the field. "Get yourself wrapped up, Black."

Victoria nodded and descended on her broom. Once her two feet hit the ground, Ginny ascended and the game resumed. She walked inside the Gryffindor tent where she saw Dean and Cormac watching the game on the bench.

"What happened to you?" Cormac asked, throwing his helmet down on the floor.

"Aren't you watching the game?" Victoria said, resting her broom down and sitting on the far end of the bench.

"Horrible angle from down here."

"Bludger."

"Want me to fix it?" Cormac took out his wand from his pants and held it up to Victoria.

Victoria pulled back, holding her arm defensively. "Put that thing away. I'll probably end up without an arm if you mess with it."

"Suit yourself." He slipped his wand back in his pants then began to throw his body armor on the ground as well. "No use wearing these. It's not like Ron's going to get a bludger to the arm like you. Though it'd be nice if Jimmy did."

"What do you have against Jimmy?" Dean asked.

"Know-it-all bloke. Had you heard him at Hogsmeade? I swear he makes up half the shit he says just to sound smart." Cormac said completely annoyed.

"You just make problems with everybody in your house, don't you?" Victoria added, narrowing her eyes at him. He rolled his eyes at her, and continued looking back out at the game.

Loud footsteps began to descend the steps of the Gryffindor stands; Victoria looked over and saw her strawberry-blonde friend entering the tent.

"Hey." She said, giving a short wave.

"Hey, Lav."

"You alright?" Lavender walked over to Victoria, taking a seat beside her. "I saw you hurt your arm from that bludger."

"Yea. It's alright… not my writing hand I suppose."

"Want to go to the nurse?" Lavender suggested getting antsy.

Victoria shrugged. "Was going to wait till the game finished… Why do you want to go so bad?"

"I don't know. I've suddenly found Quidditch un-interesting lately…"

"Is it because Granger suddenly got insanely attractive?" Cormac added, leaning back on the bench.

Lavender grounded her jaw, while Victoria leaned forward – sending him a disgusted look.

Cormac looked at them confused, "What? I assume that's why Ron's sudden interest is in the library now-a-days. Can you blame him?"

Lavender's breaths became jagged as she tried to hold in a sudden burst of tears. "Just because you're insecure that Katie fancy's Jimmy over your big head, doesn't mean you have to be an asshole and put your two cents where they don't belong." Victoria snapped, wrapping an arm around her mate for comfort.

"I suppose he's right…" Lavender said, clearing away a few tears that found its way out from her glistening eyes.

"No, he's a bloody idiot. Don't listen to him."

"No… I've been meaning to tell you. I just… I guess I feel like a total idiot." Lavender threw her hands on her lap, letting out a deep sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"Ron and I…"

"Broke up." Cormac added, slightly annoyed.

"Honestly, what is wrong with you."

"Just come out with it. You two broke up because Ron fancy's Hermione. Merlin, at your rate I'd be sitting on this bench all game listening to you girls talk."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Is it true, you two really broke up?"

Lavender nodded her head, pulling a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Aw, I'm sorry Lav…" Victoria hugged her mate as best she could with her injured arm; throwing her middle finger at Cormac from over her shoulder as he looked at the two. She released her arms and cleared a tear off Lavender's reddened cheek. "Want to do something? You and me, to get your mind off things?"

Lavender sniffed, "Can we get ice-cream?..."

"Yea, we can get ice-cream." Victoria grinned.

Loud cheers erupted from the stands above them. Victoria looked out onto the field and saw the Gryffindor team descending as Harry held up the golden snitch in his hand proudly. His messy hair, sweaty, sticking to his forehead as he pulled off a glove with his teeth holding the golden snitch in the other hand for the students to see.

She loved this view; it was much better than the one she got on the field. She couldn't watch her boyfriend as much while trying to focus on whether the quaffle would be passed to her or not – but at least she'd never miss that smile of his that extended across his face when he caught the snitch.

Victoria stood up from the bench, looking down at Lavender. "Tomorrow?"

Lavender smiled, and Victoria took that as a yes. She ran out of the tent holding her arm and meeting Harry on the field. Finally putting down the golden snitch, he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer to his body, placing his lips on hers.

"You're brilliant." Victoria said, looking down at the golden snitch he held up between them. She grabbed onto the small golden ball and rolled it around in her fingers.

"Just another snitch Draco can't catch." Harry grinned. "What happened with your arm? I noticed Ginny started playing."

"Oh…" Victoria looked down at her limp arm, rubbing her shoulder. "Bludger."

"Ah want to-" Victoria's eyes trailed behind Harry, focusing on Draco who was rushing off the field with his broomstick in hand; his green Slytherin robes flying behind him as he paced up to the castle. "Vic? Are you there…?"

"Huh?"

Harry looked behind him, in an attempt to find whatever was interesting to her. "Eyes on another guy?"

"Where can I find another guy who has the same goofy spectacles and messy hair as you?"

"You're right. These glasses are one of a kind." Harry said, fixing his glasses up his nose and giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Let's get you to the nurse."

The two walked over to the hospital wing inside the castle, where they were greeted with Nurse Pomfrey who had just gotten done treating a third year Hufflepuff who was throwing up slugs.

"That'll take you about two days to recover." Harry pointed out to the young boy, as the two walked past him down the aisle.

Victoria sat down on the bed waiting for Nurse Pomfrey to assist her.

"Ah… Ms. McKinnon… you're becoming a regular of mine, aren't you? Picking up habits from Potter here I see…" Nurse Pomfrey said, rolling her cart of potions and first aid over to the bed.

"What is it today Potter?"

"Oh, no. I'm just here for her."

"Shocking. Ms. McKinnon?" She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's Black now, and just my arm. Bludger hit it during quidditch."

"Lovely game quidditch. Most of my patients come here because of that game." She said, mixing a blue potion with a white one and stirring it inside a cup. "I can't tell you how many times I've had Potter in here because of quidditch…" She handed Victoria the cup and she looked down at it disgustingly. "Thank Merlin Lockhart isn't here to get rid of the bones on this one." Pomfrey said, pointing at Victoria's arm. "Drink up. It's not as bad as the last one you had."

Victoria shivered as she remember the taste of iron sludge that slinked down her throat in 5th year. She took a quick sip, and to her surprise it tasted like milk. Rotten milk, but milk.

"There you are. Should feel better in no time. For now, get some rest." Nurse Pomfrey grabbed the cup from Victoria and rolled her cart back toward her office.

"You heard her." Harry said, standing up and taking Victoria's hand. "You've got to get rest. I believe my bed is vacant."

"Very cute, but we've got detention later." Victoria raised an eyebrow.

"Ah… about that…" Harry ran his fingers through his hair.

"What ' _about that'_?"

"Well… I won't be there."

"And why not?"

"Dumbledore wants me at his office tonight."

"Dumbledore? Why's that?" Victoria looked up at him concerned. Truthfully, anything with Dumbledore now a days seemed way too serious to ignore.

Harry leaned in closer as he lowered his voice. "He's… giving me lessons."

"Lessons?"

"I'm not sure on what yet. It's my first time going, but I think it's about… well you know."

"Voldemort?" Victoria felt herself grow anxious.

"So unfortunately you'll have to deal with Snape on your own." Harry said, stretching out his back.

"Just what I need. To clean every fucking vile in his office _once again_." Victoria groaned.

* * *

Later that night, Victoria walked down to the dungeons alone as she approached Professor Snape's office. She gave a few knocks on the door before his slinky figured appeared through the small opening.

"Ms. Black." He said, opening the door wider.

"Professor." Victoria mocked in the same tone.

He stared at her blankly then closed the door behind him; locking his office.

"Uhm… aren't we-"

"You'll be doing your detention elsewhere." Professor Snape said, walking forward down the dungeon's hallway.

Victoria sighed and followed him.

They passed by the Slytherin common room entrance, and right across from Mr. Filch's broom closet was Professor Snape's potion's closet. He unlocked the door and ushered her inside. Victoria walked in and looked around the room. It was quite a small closet, with shelves filled with potions on each wall.

"You will be organizing my potions by name, and sweep up this place it's filthy."

"Organize these? There are like a thousand in here." Victoria complained.

"-And try not to break anything." Professor Snape slammed the door and Victoria caught a potion that nearly fell off a shelf.

"Bloody ridiculous." She murmured to herself, replacing potions with their correct alphabetical place.

After a while, her arms grew tired and she was sick of hearing the loud clinging of each potion she tried to organize. Even her injured arm couldn't take it anymore; if she lifted another potion with it, it might as well just fly out of her hands because she barely had the strength to hold onto it.

A few hours of potion organization and she still wasn't done – granted she was on the final wall though. She had about 6 potions on her chest being held up by her arm, as she shifted potions on the shelf with her free hand.

"Alright… Vampire tooth… Vampire tooth… where are you…" She said to herself, shifting the potions looking for the ingredient bottle. "Who the fuck uses all these? What do you possible make that you need a thousand fucking ingredients… and can't even spare a shampoo bottle." Victoria placed the Vampire dust ingredient beside Vampire tooth on the shelf when she heard footsteps approaching the closet. She huffed, preparing for Professor Snape to return and complain how something wasn't done right – but he hadn't. Instead the footsteps walked directly past the closet and continued up the stairs of the dungeons.

Victoria looked at the door, confused. Who would be out at this hour? For a moment, she shook it off.

 _Probably Professor Snape going somewhere for something.  
But what if it wasn't?_

Needless to say, this sparked her interest. She shoved all the potions she was holding onto the shelf and creaked open the closet door. She looked down each hallway and noticed it was clear. She turned off the lights inside the closet and closed the door, starting to follow the footsteps up the dungeon's stairs.

She peaked around the corner and noticed a small speck of light disappear around the corner towards the stairwell. She quickly followed, running up the steps on the ground floor and hurrying over to the stairs, where she took out her wand and flicked the light on from the tip. She climbed the stairs to the second floor, finally catching up to whoever she was following.

She squinted, holding her light close to her as she saw the moving figure scurry down the corridor as if they were in some sort of rush.

 _This wasn't Professor Snape._

Victoria hurried behind him, growing closer to the figure as he stopped and waiting for the revolving staircases to change.

The figure's features began to grown clear to her; short silver-blonde hair, Slytherin sweater – his wand was illuminating him so she could match a name to the man.

 _But what was Draco Malfoy doing out at this time of night?_

Victoria moved steadily forward, not sure if she wanted to stop him now or find out what he was up to; but some part of her just wanted to stay away. The last time she bumped into Draco his eyes were as cold and black as her father's the day he died. She could barely recognize those gray eyes of his, they were completely taken over by something else… and for the first time she feared him. Victoria began subconsciously scratching at her arms again, moving forward as Draco stepped onto the staircase. She felt a light tug on her cloak and suddenly a loud clinging sound from behind her. She looked over, noticing her Gryffindor robes were caught on the Knight's javelin and it had fell out of its hands and slammed onto the stone floor. She moved out of the way, pressing her body against the wall as Draco turned around and pointed his illuminated wand down the hallway.

' _Fuck, I did it again. I messed up. He's going to find me.'_

Her heart began pounding; she couldn't hear anything for a while. Then suddenly the footsteps came closer towards her. She shifted against the wall behind a tapestry; holding her breath as best as she could. She listened as the fallen javelin scraped against the stone floors and got fixed back on the knight's hand.

She held her wand up by her side, pointing it upward as the footsteps walked closer to her. The imprint of a hand trailed along the tapestry and she could feel her grip tighten around her wand. Five fingers grabbed onto the fabric, pulling the large tapestry back and revealing the little black haired girl shaking her wand at the man.

" _Stupefy!"_

A blast from the tip of her wand pushed back the man; she watched as he slammed against the wall opposite of her and the tapestry fell back down in front of her. She pushed the tapestry out of the way, stepping out onto the hallway.

"What the fuck?"

Victoria looked over; recognizing that voice she illuminated her wand once again, and pointed it over at the man she charmed.

"Harry?" Victoria ran over, picking Harry's spectacles from the ground and placing them on his head sloppily. "Oh, Harry… I'm sorry."

Harry rubbed the back of his head, groaning as he tried to stand up. Victoria helped him up, feeling quite guilty she hurt him.

"Hold on…" She placed her wand in front of his glasses; causing him to squint because of the light. "Oculus Reparo." The glass on his spectacles were fixed, and she lowered her wand.

"What the bloody hell were you doing?" Harry asked, brushing off his pants.

"I was just... coming back from Snape's detention." Victoria said, holding her wand by her side.

"Do you always hide behind tapestry's when you do that?"

"Anyways… what are you doing out here?"

"I'm coming back from Dumbledore's. I told you this morning."

"Right…"

"I heard a loud noise coming from this direction and saw someone shift underneath the tapestry. I've known you for a year now, and you expect me to believe you were hiding behind a tapestry because you enjoy it?"

Victoria bit her lip, twirling her wand in front of her. "Er, well I heard you coming and I didn't know if it was a teacher or not."

Harry crossed his arms, looking at her suspiciously. "You've been acting odd lately."

Victoria lowered her eyebrows, "I have not!"

"Have so. The thing at Hogsmeade and now this?"

"Come on, you know I like a bit of mischief in my years." _Well she wasn't lying._

"Weren't you the one who told me in the beginning of the year to stay out of mischief?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Technically I meant for you to stay out of Malfoy's way. Have you been doing that?"

"To the best of my ability."

"What does that mean?" She looked at him defeated.

"C'mon, obviously, there is something up with the bloke. I've seen him traveling around the castle with two fifth year girls."

"Seriously? Malfoy walking around with two girls is suspicious to you?"

"It was during Slytherin's quidditch practice." Victoria looked up at him blankly, still waiting for something to strike her as odd.

 _Well, besides what she already noticed about Draco so far… but she didn't want to validate his points._

"Don't look at me like that." Harry said, placing a hand over Victoria's face.

"I'm sorry, I just don't see the use in involving yourself with Malfoy this year." She said, as the two started walking up the revolving staircases to the Gryffindor Tower.

Harry leaned against the banister, "I'm surprised you're not so interested. Normally you'd be all for getting Malfoy in trouble."

Victoria gave a half shrug. "So what'd you do at Dumbledore's?"

Harry began to explain how his lessons with Dumbledore went – how he would look into the pensive and watch memories surrounding Tom Riddle's adolescence. Victoria tried to act interested, but she hated listening to Harry talk about Voldemort. She always remembered Voldemort as someone she'd stop, someone she'd fight against – someone simple. Nothing about him seemed simple anymore. Not since she met Harry, at least. She hadn't known what Voldemort was truly capable of, till she met the one boy who correlates with him; body and soul. It was like a huge realization was hitting her in the back of the head, ever since Sirius passed.

"Victoria?" Harry began snapping his fingers in front of her. She looked up at him, startled. "Why do you keep shifting out of focus with me?"

"Sorry. I don't mean to." Victoria yawned. "I'm just tired. I had to organize Snape's potions bottles all night."

The two walked up to the Fat Lady portrait, opening the door with the Gryffindor password and entering the common room.

Victoria kissed him on the cheek and hurried towards the stairs. "Well, goodnight."

Harry pulled down on her arm, stopping her mid-flight. Victoria looked back at him confused.

"Did I ugh… did I do something wrong?" Harry asked, letting go of her arm.

"Wrong? You? No, no, no. You've done nothing wrong." Victoria looked down at him at the bottom of the stairs.

"You just seem… I don't know, maybe I'm being stupid." Harry lost eye contact with her; and she could feel his embarrassment draw to her.

Victoria stepped down, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tightly.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Nothing has changed. I love you." Her voice cracked, and she released her arms around him. She looked at the scar that peaked through the hair that laid on his forehead, and took a deep breath.

"This doesn't have anything to do with what you told me at Hogsmeade does it? Because, I meant what I said when you could talk to me…" Victoria placed her lips on his passionately; she felt horrible. She couldn't control how she felt about the situation with Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and it seemed as if her feelings towards it hurt Harry in some way. She didn't want him to feel like she loved him any less, because that definitely wasn't the case. She still looked at him the same way she had when she met him, smiling uncontrollably at his happiness, and savoring the moments his arms were around her. She just needed time to sort out her thoughts…

 _How did Ron and Hermione deal with it?_

"Do you want to go out tomorrow?" Harry asked, putting his arms around her waist. "Maybe lunch?"

"Sorry." Victoria immediately noticed Harry's face fall. "Not that I don't want to, but I've sort of told Lav we'd go out. Girls day."

"Ah. Where at?"

"Diagon Alley. So, I better get some sleep." Victoria said, moving up the staircase towards the girls' dormitory.

"See you later then?" Harry said, scratching the back of his head.

"Not if I see you first." Victoria grinned. She opened the dormitory door, and stepped inside; preparing herself for a night's rest.

* * *

 **XX**

' _Later That Day:'_

' _A loud ringing sang in her ears like deafening sopranos. Her eyes were fighting through the clouded pillars around her, as she staggered to her feet. A sultry touch melted against her skin, nearing a profound sweltering burn on the backs of her legs. She wrapped her hands around the cloth of her shirt, pulling it close to her mouth. Choking on the clouds that accompanied her, she stepped over the fallen structure towards the entry way. She pulled hard at the metal handle, her palms feeling as though fire was in her grasp. After her failed attempts, she curled her hands into fists; throwing them hard against the door. She turned around, listening to the soft crackling blaze that had her surrounded.'_

* * *

The next morning Victoria kneeled down behind Lavender, who sat In front of the body size mirror. Victoria ran the tip of her wand down Lavender's curly hair, straightening it.

"You hair is so much longer when it's straightened." Victoria said, holding Lavender's hair in her hands and watching it fall to the ground.

"Because it's normally scrunched up." Lavender said, playing with her own hair.

"Why don't you straighten it more often, you look cute." Victoria began putting Lavender's hair in a half-up bun fashion. "I wish I had your hair. It has like three different shades of blonde in it." She smiled, "Kind of reminds me of my mum."

"You have nice hair. You have your dad's hair."

"I suppose you're right." Victoria looked a lot like Sirius. It was hard to look into her eyes, and not feel as if she was looking into her fathers. "All right, finished." She said, backing away from Lavender and standing up.

Lavender looked at her hair and smiled, running her fingers through it. "It's beautiful! Thank you."

She wanted to make sure Lav had the best day possible; to get her mind off of Ron.

"Don't forget a jacket, it's getting cold outside." Victoria said, putting on her leather jacket over her white shirt.

"Says the girl wearing a skirt." Lavender said, throwing on a warm grey sweater.

"You know I'll always choose my skirts over pants." She slipped her wand in the band of her skirt and swung her purse around her shoulder. "Ready?"

Lavender grabbed her purse, "Let's head out!"

The two left the girl's dormitory and went out to the common room where Harry was talking with Ginny on the couch. Ginny looked up, "Don't you two dress up nicely."

Harry looked over, gazing up at Victoria as she walked over to him. She blushed slightly as his eyes moved down her figure.

"Stop that." Victoria said, sitting beside her boyfriend.

"I'm not allowed to appreciate how good my girlfriend looks?"

Victoria grinned, "We'll be back later. We're taking the train."

"Yea, since the floo network still seems to be frozen." Lavender complained.

"Alright, you two have fun then." Harry said, giving her a quick kiss.

"Don't go getting yourself into trouble when I'm gone."

"What fun is that?"

Victoria looked over at Ginny who gave her a reassuring look. "I'll look after him for you."

"Brilliant." Victoria got off the couch and waved the two goodbye.

* * *

"Two for London please." Victoria said, through the small hole in the glass at the ticket stand.

"Twelve Sickles' ma'am."

Victoria grabbed twelve sickles out of her purse and handed it to the young man at the ticket stand. He tore the two tickets apart and slipped them through the hole in the glass.

"Thank you." She said, grabbing on to the tickets and giving the other to Lavender.

The two walked across the platform to the large red train, and boarded. They walked along the compartment aisles and sat inside an empty one. They threw their purses down, closing the compartment door and getting comfortable for the long ride.

After a short period of time the train began moving and they were off to London.

"So" Victoria said, stretching her legs out so they rested on the seat across from her. "How's your mum."

Lavender raised her eyebrows, "Erm. She's good. Bit bored lately without Elise really."

"You could say I'm bored without Elise. Less fighting."

"Oh you don't mean that." Lavender said placing her purse on her lap.

"I sort of do. I mean it is true."

"She just had your best interest at heart." Lavender grabbed The Quibbler out from her bag and began reading it.

"Which was-"

"Which was keeping you safe from everything that is happening now. Hate her ideas all you want, but she was right in the end." She said, turning The Quibbler upside down.

Victoria watched her friend read the magazine upside down; placing her feet back on the floor. Maybe Lavender was right. Maybe Elise had a right to be so afraid; it resonated inside Victoria that maybe she was starting to feel the same way too.

"One more year and you'll be an Auror, don't worry. Then everything you guys fought for would be proven, huh?" Lavender said, turning the page.

"Auror. Right." It was still something she wanted to do. "Lav."

"Uh'huh?"

"What would you do if you er… lost your parents?"

"I don't know what you mean. At like, King's Cross or something?"

"No, no. Like, forever." She said, anxiously playing with her fingers on her lap.

Lavender placed The Quibbler down on her lap, looking over at Victoria concerned. "Like… if they died?"

"Yea."

"Uhm… well… I've never thought about it. Well maybe once at Sirius' memorial. I don't know, I'd be upset? Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." She didn't expect a complete answer from Lavender, how could she when she didn't know how it felt.

Lavender placed a hand on Victoria's leg, "Is it about Sirius?"

"I've been sort of… lost lately. Since what happened at the Ministry."

"Lost? Like you're confused?"

"No. I mean… maybe. I just…" Victoria took a deep breath, it was ridiculous of her to stretch this on. It was easy words that needed to come out of her mouth, but for some reason she swallowed them back.

"You just?"

"I knew what they did to my mum. I always wanted to fight back you know? It was almost like revenge. But when I heard Sirius was in danger that day, and I saw him pass through that veil… I just."

"It felt more real?"

"Yea. Like this is what they are really capable of, and I saw it before my eyes."

"You know… Harry-"

"I know, I know." Victoria pressed her fingers to her lips, thinking.

Lavender sat back, holding The Quibbler back up. "I'm just saying, he's dealt with the same things you have. He'd be the person to talk to."

"It's alright. I'm fine. I'm sure it'll pass." Her inner-self shook her head disappointedly. She didn't want Harry to see this side of her; sober at least.

"Why are you reading The Quibbler upside down?"

Lavender looked up, feeling a bit ashamed of herself. "Well uh… Luna said it's a better read from this angle."

"Since when do you believe Luna with that sort of stuff?"

Lavender shrugged, "She isn't wrong. The pictures look cool from an upside down angle." She said, spinning the magazine in different directions in front of her.

Victoria grabbed onto the magazine, fixing it right side up and placing it back in Lavender's hands.

"You can't read upside down."

"Tell Luna I tried." She pouted, closing the magazine.

After a few hours of their train trip, the two got off at King's Cross and took the knight bus to the Leaky Cauldron where they entered to Diagon Alley.

The place was much livelier than when they went to get their school supplies. People were on the streets sweeping up the rubble, and others were actually walking along the roads shopping. Granted, there was much less people on the streets of Diagon Alley than there used to be, but people nonetheless.

"Glad to see this place is doing better." Lavender said, as the two walked up the stone streets.

"Yeah, it's looking less like Knockturn Alley…"

"Had you ever gone down there?" The two stopped at the entry way towards Knockturn Alley; it was a small enclosed alley way that lead to a darker part of the town.

"Once. Lost Elise in my second year and wondered off through the alley way. I saw Hagrid helping a boy who had gotten lost just the same and followed them out."

"No one hexed you?" Lavender asked half seriously as the two continued up the street towards the small restaurant at the corner.

"No, but I bet they were thinking about it."

They walked around the corner and stood before a small restaurant called ' _Nifty Eats'_. The outside was a very small building, covered in light stoned brick with a wooden sign that hung over the door with the restaurant's name. Lavender opened the door and the two stepped inside, and with the ring of the welcoming bell the waitress who was cleaning the counters in the back of the room looked up and smiled.

"Hello!" She yelled out happily. "Sit anywhere you'd like!"

"Thanks." Victoria said, and they walked over towards the corner of the restaurant and sat inside a booth by a window.

The waitress walked over to their table; she had short straight blue hair, and green eyes. Smiling down at the two she took out a quill and notepad. "Drinks?"

Victoria looked down at the menu, "Yeah, could I…" she started scanning her finger down the drinks and became disappointed to learn they didn't sell butterbeer. "Water."

"Same for me thank you."

The waitress placed two glasses on the table, pointing her wand and filling the cups with water.

"Anything else I can get for you two?"

"Er, do you know what you want?" Victoria asked, looking down at the menu.

"Ice-creammmm?" Lavender smiled like an innocent child waiting for their sugar rush.

"Two ice-creams. Chocolate and strawberry?" Lavender nodded. "Chocolate and strawberry." Victoria said, handing over the menus.

"Will be out in just a moment, if you need anything just give a shout out my name is Penny."

"Thank you."

The waitress walked away and began making their ice-creams at the counter in the back of the room. The restaurant was quite small, there was only 5 booths and three tables and one waitress. Victoria had never been here before, but she liked the aesthetic of the place. The walls were painted a deep green, and the woodwork on the floors and ceiling were dark brown. It was a dark restaurant, but the candles and opened windows brightened up the area. They weren't the only one's inside the restaurant either; it looked as if there was a couple sitting at one of the tables closest to the counter, and a family of three sitting at one of the booths.

"It feels nice to get out of Hogwarts." Lavender said, looking outside the window at the street.

"Or anywhere other than Hogsmeade." Victoria chimed in.

"Or anywhere that doesn't sell alcohol." She said eyeing her best mate.

"So is that a no at spiking our drinks?"

"Here you two are." The waitress said, placing the ice-cream on the table.

"Thank you very much." Lavender said, digging her spoon into her dessert. "So have you thought about what you're doing after school?"

"What do you mean? I'm going to be an Auror remember." Victoria said taking a bite of her ice-cream.

"Well yea, but I mean… where you will live and you know… with Harry."

Victoria looked up at Lavender who was licking the strawberry off her spoon.

"What? We only have like, barely two years left." Lavender said.

"I er…" She never really thought of that. She knew she wanted to be with him, but they never talked about their future like that. They were more of a spontaneous couple than anything.

"Whatever you choose, make sure you're near me."

"Because what would you do without me." Victoria joked.

"I'll be livin' alone. Never finding love."

"Oh stop that. You'll find someone. I can help you out… what about Fred he's kinda cute."

Lavender narrowed her eyes. "I date one Weasley, you expect me to date another?"

"Well I don't know. It was just a friendly offer. What about Justin?"

"Finch-Fletchey?" Lavender considered it for a moment then shook her head. "He gossips way too much. Not really my type."

"Oh! You know who's cute?"

"Ron?"

"…No. Zacharias Smith."

"The Hufflepuff?"

"Yea, he's close with Ernie. I've met him once and he seemed nice."

Lavender dropped her spoon beside the bowl of ice-cream, threading her fingers through her blonde hair. "Maybe I'll let them come to me this time."

"You could do that…"

"Just promise when you two get married, you won't do it when I'm dateless. _Alsooo_ I have to be the maid of honour."

"That was already the plan my dear." Victoria smiled finishing up her bowl of ice-cream.

"I'll also be the godmother of your children." Lavender insisted.

"Okay, you're looking way too far into the future."

"Are you saying you don't think you'll go that far with Harry?"

Victoria rested her chin on her hand, "He's got to ask me first, doesn't he?"

"He seems like a commitment kind of guy."

"I suppose."

"Great, it's settled then. You'll also be naming your first-born after me."

"Okay _now_ you're definitely going too far." The two laughed and with that came a sudden silence between them.

Victoria tucked a strand of black hair behind her ears and cleared off her lips of ice-cream. Lavender kicked her lightly on the leg with her feet, getting Victoria's attention.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for taking the day to do this for me." Lavender said sincerely. "It really helped."

"There's no need to thank me, you're like my sister. I'd do anything for you."

"I know, I'm just… glad you're my friend."

Lavender was the only person Victoria knew that was tolerable in sounding corny.

"Same. I mean, you kicked McLaggen for me. I don't think I'd ever seen you as much as slap someone before."

Lavender laughed, "Except for you."

"Yea, except for me."

"Remember that time first year you accidentally cut my hair?"

Victoria widened her eyes as she remember accidentally cutting off a chunk of Lavender's hair during Herbology when they should have been cutting vines. "Holy fuck, yea. Then you stomped on my foot."

"Yup. Then during my sleep you taped my hair together with spello-tape thinking it would fix it."

"Yea! Turns out I was wrong and you were left with a bunch of sticky tape stuck to your head." Victoria laughed. "Oh Merlin, I was terrible…"

"Yeah, you were." Lavender grinned.

"Can't believe our mums got us together to try to work it out."

"That's when we became friends!"

Victoria smiled up at her friend, being momentarily distracted by the waitress who brought the bill.

Lavender shuffled through her purse but Victoria shook her hand. "No, I've got this."

"You sure?"

"Yea, it's not a big deal." Victoria started looking through her purse for her money when she heard a loud screeching sound coming from outside the building. It sounded almost like an innocent child playing out on the streets.

"Do you hear that?" Victoria said, looking out the window.

"Hear what?" Lavender said, trying to find Victoria's gaze.

"That laughter? There it is again! You hear it?"

"Yea, I sort of hear it actually… probably just some kids."

Victoria's eyes scanned the streets; it was quiet with sudden shutters of laughter. A few people were walking on the street and they seemed to notice it too when they stopped to look around. An unexpected inky black mist appeared on the streets, startling Victoria with its appearance. Her heart drummed when about five others appeared in front of the shop, and without delay they pointed their wands. Victoria widened her eyes, grabbing onto Lavender's arm and pulling her down to the ground before a high pressure of wind and debris grazed their legs and arms. She could feel her body be forcefully pulled in one direction like the strong rip currents of the ocean grabbing onto the legs of the restless; and ripping her grasp from Lavender's. Her head smacked against something hard, and the muffled sounds of cries died out around her. She looked up, her arms struggling to push herself in an upright position. The restaurant was engulfed in magnificent red and yellow flames, and a shower of glass came trickling down around her. A loud ringing sang in her ears like deafening sopranos. Her eyes were fighting through the clouded pillars around her, as she staggered to her feet. A sultry touch melted against her skin, nearing a profound sweltering burn on the backs of her legs. She wrapped her hands around the cloth of her shirt, pulling it close to her mouth. Choking on the clouds that accompanied her, she stepped over the fallen structure towards the entry way. She pulled hard at the metal handle, her palms feeling as though fire was in her grasp. After her failed attempts, she curled her hands into fists; throwing them hard against the door, crying for help; crying for someone, anyone out there to let her out. She turned around, listening to the soft crackling blaze that had her surrounded. Her eroding fear was soon to be checking out, because this was it. There was no way she was getting out of this.

She dropped her shirt, placing her hands that carried soot on her face and embracing the environment around her. Falling to her knees, she could feel the warmth creep up behind her as the building began to fall apart. She saw a small movement underneath the rubble in front of her, which sent a chill through her spine. She hurried over, pulling off the wood planks and finding Lavender who was coughing uncontrollably.

" _Lav_!" Victoria screamed, pulling her up. "Lav are you alright?"

Lavender took a deep breath, her eyes spinning momentarily as she got to her feet and kept balance on Victoria's arm. "Vicki?"

"Yea, it's me… we've got to get out of here."

"I don't think there's getting out of here…"

"We'll find a way, Lav. My dad wouldn't give up, so I won't give up on you." Victoria said, looking around the restaurant for an exit. She couldn't open the door, and the windows were blocked by wooden planks that had fallen from the ceiling.

Victoria searched for her wand, then began looking on the floor. She hurried over to the counter with Lavender still holding on to her shoulder and grabbing her wand that laid beside the waitress.

Lavender cupped her hands at her mouth as they began walking over bodies lying on the floor. "Oh Merlin. Fuck, fuck…"

"Just don't think about it right now." Victoria said, holding her wand up at the wooden planks by the window.

"They're gone, Vicki. Holy fuck."

"Cover your eyes." Victoria said, flicking her wand at the planks. _"Bombarda!"_

The wooden planks exploded leaving the way clear by the window. The building's support beams began to finally collapse and the ceiling began to cave in. "Quickly!" Victoria said, pulling Lavender in the direction to the window and shoving her through.

Victoria stepped out, one leg at a time and collapsing on the stone ground below. She began to crawl backward, looking up at the building as it completely collapsed. Lavender was behind her, holding a hand to her forehead as she cried uncontrollably.

A bright green spark smashed on to the stones at Victoria's feet and immediately she stood up, looking down the road by Knockturn Alley where another green spark nearly missed her friend.

"Go!" Victoria yelled, pushing Lavender down the street.

The two ran down the road, nearly dodging the curse as Victoria looked back and shot spells back at the Death Eater following them.

Another spark of green light came towards the two running girls and they separated at the explosion down an alleyway.

Victoria looked back, watching as Lavender disappeared behind the corner and she couldn't do anything but to keep running; that is until a pair of icy cold hands grabbed onto her arms tightly, sinking its fingernails into the surface of her skin. Her body was pushed back into the wall, and her eyes froze onto the woman's black eyes. She'd recognize this woman before. Pale skin, untamed curly black hair, and purple rings around her black malevolent eyes. She recognized her from another place other than the papers; but the same woman who murdered her father – and she was well aware Victoria pieced that together.

"Well… If it isn't my favourite cousin's daughter." She said, her eye's dancing along Victoria's features. "It's funny, I look into those eyes and I see him. Before they turned cold and lifeless I mean."

Victoria tried to struggle her way out of her grasp but she was too strong; and she knew it. She smiled at Victoria's attempts.

"Yes. We knew when Sirius turned out to be different than the others that he'd eventually destroy the family name. Though I must be honest, I never saw Sirius to a fatherly man. How long did he get to play the role? Few months?"

"Let go of me you barbaric witch." Victoria yelled, struggling once more.

"Another Black, helping another Potter. Well we can't have that now can we?"

"Fuck off."

Bellatrix smiled, her teeth infected with yellow spotting as her eyes rounded on Victoria's fearful expression. "Please, this is an honour for me. If you just close your eyes," She said, placing a long wrinkled finger along Victoria's hairline, dragging the tips of her nail along her cheek. "You'll be back with your father soon."

Victoria felt the stab of Bellatrix's wand touch her chest, and her lips moving as she, with much ease, said the incantation. Just as Victoria pinched her eyes closed, she felt a shock run through her body and the pressure on her arms disappear. For a moment she thought she was finished, but when she opened her eyes a new pair of hands grabbed onto her arm.

"Let's go!" Remus was looking down at her, holding his wand out at Bellatrix as he casted another spell and pulled Victoria out of the alleyway.

They got back to the main street, and it looked like it had been a war zone. Aurors were walking along the street, nurses were pulling bodies from the restaurant they were in, and Ministry officials were talking to the Aurors.

"Wait, my friend. Lav-"

"She's safe. She's with Tonks." Remus said, holding his wand out at the alleyway as Bellatrix approached. She pouted, disappearing in an inky black smoke that cleared in the sky. He took a deep breath, lowering his wand. "Are you hurt?"

Victoria removed her eyes from the alley and looked down at Remus who bent down and pointed his wand at her legs; mending the deep graze from the debris in the restaurant. She watched as Remus stood up, slipping his wand in his suit pocket and looking completely relieved that her goddaughter was okay. Victoria's feet fell forward and she wrapped her arms around Remus, her chest tightening in fear.

Remus could hear her breath shake, patting down on the back of her head for comfort. "You're alright, Victoria. You're safe now."

"Thank you Remus. Thank you for the broomstick."

"Wha- what?" He looked down at her befuddled.

"The broomstick, the pizza, the lessons, being here when you're needed." She didn't know how else to say it; but she was grateful. The Marauders were turning out to be an amazing group of people.

"Thank you for being more level-headed than Sirius. He would've thrown a few fists at his cousin…" Remus said, as the two started walking up the street.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't. Kingsley found out and told The Order."

"Those were Death Eaters…" Remus nodded. "Why are they doing this… in broad daylight and in Diagon Alley?"

Remus sighed deeply, "They're becoming reckless, and they aren't afraid to prove that point. They're growing stronger, Victoria. And we're afraid this isn't all they can do…"

"We're?"

"The Order… and the Ministry. They've gotten the dementors on their side now, and recent news is now they're gathering the giants."

"Giants? Dementors?"

"Precisely. It's becoming a difficult battle to fight… I don't remember it being this messy since the 1970's."

"But why here? What benefit was it to blow up the restaurant…"

Remus stopped in his tracks, looking down at Victoria very gravely. "I think it's less to do with the restaurant and more to do with you."

" _Me?"_

"I don't know if it's because you're a Black, or because you're associated with Harry; but I think this was a pin-pointed attack on you."

"Wait… if-if they're…" Victoria tried to process this information…

 _Was she being hunted down because of Harry?_

"What am I to do if you're right… am I supposed to hide?" She could feel the same fear find its way back inside her.

"No. I suggest staying at Hogwarts, close to Dumbledore. If you need to get out, send me an owl… but don't go alone or even with Harry."

Victoria looked down at her feet, it was the first time she felt caged up.

 _She couldn't go anywhere now without being hunted?  
Is this how Harry normally feels?_

* * *

Victoria sat on the bench outside of the Hogwarts castle; her legs closed together as she shivered in the cold night. The wind was calm, and so were the waves of the Great Lake. The only thing that illuminated her surroundings were the calm fire burning torches above her. She dug her shoes into the dirt, looking up into the night sky. She had started counting the stars, before giving up on thirty; she was just looking for an excuse not to think. In her hands she fumbled with her new pack she had grabbed at Grimmauld's before returning to Hogwarts with Remus. She opened and closed the lid with her thumbs, watching the plume of smoke escape from Hagrid's chimney and sweep across the sky.

Her inner-self was patiently sitting, waiting – for an explanation; but she had none to spare. She was confused. Lost by something that had affected her so greatly, and it only got worst. It was like this slow moving parasite gnawing inside her; and it wasn't that she was afraid for her own good, but for Harry's. She had already lost her mum, Elise, and then Sirius; she couldn't imagine what it would feel like to her if she lost Harry too. She wanted to fight with him, she promised she would – but now it just felt like a battle greater than they could handle.

She placed the smoke between her lips, remembering what it felt like to just light it and momentarily exhale all her problems. She took it out, fumbling with it between her fingers.

"Fuck. Why do you have to be so difficult?" Victoria said, placing it back between her lips and rejecting it immediately. "I could be asking myself the same question, huh?"

"That'd be nice." Victoria looked up and noticed Harry in his pajamas. His dark hair sticking at odd ends and his hands deep in his pants pocket. "That way I don't have to ask it." He said, holding a hand out. "C'mon, let's go for a walk."

Victoria reluctantly took Harry's hand, and the two walked down the hill towards the edge of the Great Lake. He hung his invisibility cloak around his arm, looking out at the moon reflecting off the water's surface.

"Reflecting on bad habits?" He said, looking down at the pack in her hands.

"More like considering." She felt disappointed in herself; looking down at her feet.

Harry stood in front of her, grabbing onto the pack and stuffing it in his pocket. He began lifting her chin up so her gaze was on his. She looked into his emerald green eyes, she understood what he was thinking.

 _When did she become so broken?_

' _I've been thinking the same things lately.'_

A grin played on his lips as he cupped his hand at the side of her face. "You look beautiful in the moonlight."

Victoria couldn't help but bite back her smile, bashfully looking down at the grass beneath her.

"I've been up all night, waiting for you to return."

"Sorry. I've needed some air."

He dropped his hands down to his side, looking out at the Great Lake. "Are you okay?"

"Define okay." She said, moving closer to the water and kicking rocks as they lightly splashed back at her.

"Where to start… the explosion… the death… Bellatrix."

"I see Remus talked to you."

"He's only looking out for you."

"I know..."

Harry grabbed onto her hands, caressing them lightly with his thumb; leaning in closer so she could smell the peppermint toothpaste on his breath as he placed his lips on hers softly. Warmth spread through her body as he wrapped his hands around her waist. She moved her fingers down the base of his chest, melting in his embrace. He released his arms, smirking down at her as he slowly took off his blue shirt and threw it on the ground, followed by his sweat pants. Victoria raised an eyebrow as he kicked off his shoes and walked backwards into the lake.

"It's past midnight, like 40 degree and you want to take a swim?" Victoria said, watching as the water reached his neck.

"It's not bad once you get used to it." He said, waiting for her to join him. She thought about it, and for a moment she thought about just sitting and watching him freeze in there; but another part of her wanted this release. Harry seemed to be the root of her worries, yet knew how to make them go away… it was odd, but it's just how it was. As long as he was safe now, standing in front of her, there was no reason to worry. She slipped off her clothes and stepped into the lake with him.

"See? Not so bad." He said, floating beside her.

"You've had experience swimming in here, I haven't… and I'm not used to it." She said, shivering as she held onto her arms.

Harry stood up, walking against the waves over to Victoria and wrapping his arms around her. She ran her wet fingers through his hair, in an attempt to flatten it but didn't work; It never worked.

The corners of her lips turned up, as she brushed her fingers against the scar on his forehead.

"Lavender said this funny this to me earlier."

"What was that?" He said, clearing the water from his glasses as best he could.

"That you're a committed man." She laughed at how ridiculous that sounded.

" _Committed man_ , huh? Not sure I follow."

"It was stupid." She said, splashing the water between them as she floated before him, wrapping her legs around his waist with his arms securely around hers.

He splashed her lightly. "Just tell me, Black."

"That you know, in the future who knows maybe we'll still be together. And we'd be married; it's just stupid girl talk."

Harry smiled, "Oh, I'll definitely marry you."

"Oh?" She said, looking up at him surprised; though she wasn't sure why, she sort of thought it was a default choice this far in their relationship.

"Yea, and we'll have three kids."

"Three? Isn't one enough?" She said, running her hands along his bare chest.

"Eh…We can discuss that later on."

"Alright, so when are you going to ask me. To marry you, of course."

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not? I've got to prepare myself for the _chosen one_ to pop the question." She joked.

"Sorry, Black… hate to break it to you but that's not how that sort of thing works. You'll have to wait for it."

"Victoria Potter… hm." She said, kissing him lightly. "Sounds nice."

"We can name our kid… Pansy Potter." Victoria gave him a dead stare and he laughed, "I'm just kidding of course, lighten up Black."

"That was cruel." She watched his emerald green eyes light up with excitement as he laughed at her reaction. She tightened her arms around his neck, never wanting to let go.

"I love you, Harry Potter."

She could feel his chest rise against hers, and his voice vibrate against her ears. "I love you, too."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews and support. Sorry this took a while to update; truthfully i had this massive explosion of ideas for their 7th-8th year and i started building my outlines for that. xP**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy it, if it's confusing now there will be explanation soon enough!**_

 _ **Review's make me smile C:**_

 _ **Have a great snowy day; i know i'm enjoying my 20"!**_


	26. Chapter 26: Red

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, Rowling is the author

 _A/N: The italicized in the beginning of Ch. 25 (For those who are wondering), is a 'look into the future'. The italicized in the beginning of this chapter is a dream. :)_

Chapter 26: Red

* * *

 _Victoria looked up at her father, then back down at her fingers that were pressed roughly against the thin strings of her father's original dark brown guitar. She strummed lightly with her fingers, instantly after her father had shown her how._

" _Brilliant. Then extend your finger down here on the e string... and," He strummed lightly and Victoria mimicked his movements. "Great!"_

 _The two were sitting in their new music space that was once an empty room with the Black family tapestry. Victoria sat comfortably on the couch while Sirius sat on the table across from her; his eyes smiling as he fixed his fingers back on the original chords and began strumming._

" _Try to see it my way."  
"Do I have to keep on talking till I can't go on?"  
He sang, looking directly into his daughter's eyes._

 _Victoria smiled as she continued to strum with him in unison; she was attached to her father's voice._

 _She parted her lips and began singing,  
"Why do you see it your way?"  
"There's a chance that we might fall apart before too long." _

" _We can work it out."  
"We can work it out."_

 _They sang together till Sirius had suddenly stood up, playing his acoustic guitar like it was an electric. It was funny; he had moments like these where he felt young again. Moments like these that were taken away from him because he had to spend most of the good years in Azkaban for a crime he hadn't commit. Victoria put down her guitar and watched him, grinning as he put the instrument down and slumped into the couch beside her._

" _I've always wanted an electric. Imagine the hell I'd raise back at Hogwarts, the sleepless nights The Marauders would get." Sirius said, throwing his arm along the back of the couch._

 _Victoria crossed her legs, turning her body to Sirius. "Could you tell me about that? Your years at Hogwarts…"_

 _Sirius's eyes brightened. Victoria could tell he was excited to talk about these years, they were some of the best he ever had. A time when he met her mother, Marlene; and had all his friends under one roof. She wasn't going to pass up on an opportunity to learn more about it; she became intrigued the first day they even fought at Grimmauld Place._

" _Let's see… first you should know; James Potter was my partner in crime. We caused so much trouble during our years, I'm surprised they didn't expel us."_

" _What was James like?" Victoria wondered, seeing as she was intimate with his son._

 _Sirius laughed, "By Lily's definition? Arrogant, troublemaker, selfish. In reality? Hopeless romantic, mmm... troublemaker, loyal."_

" _Hopeless Romantic?"_

" _Yup. That man chased after Lily Evans since first year… Couldn't keep a lasting relationship because he would accidentally call them Lily or stare at her during his Hogsmeade dates. Guess it all worked out in the end, huh?" Sirius got up, walking over to the wall of photo's they had placed a few months prior and pointed at a particular one with The Marauders' in it. "James always had messy hair, no matter how much he tried to fix it. Also, I swear he broke his glasses every week. Remus, He always gave great advice… which was annoying because he was always right. Remind me to listen to him more." Sirius said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and grinning. "Peter… well… he was a Marauder. He mostly did anything James and I did… which was great because the more mischief, the better right?" Sirius pointed at Lily who happened to be in the picture, leaning on James' arm. "Lily... always did the right thing. Perfect grades, Head Girl. Should've seen the rules she broke when she and James started getting serious. And then there's your mother." Sirius began pointing at Marlene who was on Sirius' back, her hands around his neck as her long blonde hair folded down his front. "She was… the change I needed in my life. She was smart… smarter than me she would always say. She loved getting in on pranks with the Marauders and was extremely hard-headed. We fought about the little things constantly, but she looked beautiful doing so. I don't think there was a time I didn't smile while she was calling me names only Lily could have taught her."_

" _Times seemed so care-free back then." Victoria said, looking down at her mother and father smiling in the photograph._

 _Sirius placed a hand on his daughters' shoulders, squeezing them lightly. "I know it's hard right now, but just know you don't have to live in fear every step of the way. I'll be here, Harry, Remus… we'll always make our best efforts to be there when we're needed, and I know I haven't gotten the chance to do that for the past fifteen years but I promise you I won't fail to be by your side when needed."_

 _Victoria felt warmth at her chest, and she grabbed onto her father, hugging him dearly as his words sank inside her. "How could anybody think you belonged in Azkaban?" She said, buried in his black jacket. She released her arms and Sirius placed two hands on her head, lightly kissing her forehead._

" _I'll make us lunch. Want anything in particular?" Sirius said, exiting the room._

 _Victoria cleared a tear that escaped her eyes and yelled back, "My favourite?"_

" _Pasta with light sauce and cheese." Sirius said back to her, as she listened to the clinging of pots and pans from the kitchen downstairs._

 _Victoria's eyes scanned the photographs on the wall, finding one of Sirius and Marlene smiling with her pregnant stomach completely noticeable, with James standing between the two with his arms wrapped around them. She loved that once upon a time, her parents were actually partners. Talking about plans with her as a baby, and probably trying to settle down for all she knew... she wondered what it would be like today if the events that happened, never did. If Marlene was alive, Sirius wasn't on the run, James and Lily still alive and Harry, not being the boy who lived. She took a deep breath, and exited the room to find her father in the kitchen._

" _Sirius?" Victoria yelled, walking down the creaking steps of the apartment. "Sirius…I'm starving!" She said playfully. "Siri-" Victoria looked down at the floor of the kitchen; a cold, stiffened lifeless man lying on the wooden floor before her. Blood seeping out from underneath him, and pooling around his body as she collapsed backwards into the hallway nightstand. She could hear the screeching laughter she once heard before; loudly in her ears till it muffled out. She clasped her hands to her head, the room spinning till she turned around and felt pressure at her chest from a wand she'd seen before. A woman and her black wavy hair, pale face, and yellowing teeth stared at her in the dark as her father melted into the ground. She smiled, as a bright green light touched her chest and illuminated the room._

* * *

Victoria bolted upright, her breaths felt heavy and she couldn't help the panting the escaped through her lips. She ran her hands along her bedside table, frantically searching for the light switch and turning on her lamp. The dim yellowing light illuminated the room slightly, and she could see the relaxed bodies of her sleeping roommates in their beds. She ran her fingers through her sweaty hair, throwing the covers off her body as she jumped out of bed and walked over to the window. She opened it, letting the cool winter breeze freeze over her; watching the snowflakes build up to a blanket of snow that covered the grounds of Hogwarts.

It was almost Christmas, and Victoria was looking forward to leaving Hogwarts for the holidays. She couldn't stand another night in her bed; she hadn't stopped having nightmares since the attack at Diagon Alley. Victoria being one to try to not make others worry; she hadn't told anyone. Except for a time Lavender woke her up because Victoria was moaning something in her sleep – but she doesn't think Lavender suspected much.

Victoria dressed into her winter clothes, swinging a Gryffindor scarf around her neck and carrying her bag over her shoulder. She slipped out of the Gryffindor tower, and made her way towards the owlery; where she climbed the icy steps up the small tower and was greeted by a dozen hooting owls flying about on the ceiling. She walked over to the window, where Belle fluttered down and nudged her arm that was now writing on a piece of parchment.

"Morning Belle." She smiled at her owl as she continued scratching her quill against the parchment.

' _Remus,_

 _Sorry you might receive this message early; my sleeping has been a bit off lately. Anyways, just as a reminder I'm going to Hogsmeade today with the bunch. I know I've already told you, but just to be sure. I also wanted to ask if you will be joining us at the Burrow for Christmas? Ginny insisted I come; said Fred and George were looking to catch up with me as well. How is Tonks doing? Also, are we still on for that trip before the next semester starts?_

 _Thanks for everything,_

 _Victoria.'_

She folded the parchment and placed it in an envelope, tying it to Belle's foot.

"Try not to wake him up too early, alright?" Victoria said, caressing the top of Belle's head. Belle hopped forward towards the opening of the window, and jumped out. She watched as Belle flew through the sky, delivering her message.

As she left the owlery, the sun was finally rising. Students were scurrying about the halls now, getting their breakfast.

Victoria sat down at the Gryffindor table; grabbing a plate of breakfast and slowly eating her scrambled eggs.

"Hello, V."

Victoria turned her neck and saw Luna taking a seat beside her. She wore her spectra-specs on top of her wavy blonde hair, with a pink cardigan and long dangling silver earrings.

"Morning, Luna." Victoria poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice. "How's your winter going?"

"Oh it's fine. I tend to enjoy the winter's mostly; if you notice, the fox's fur change colour by season. I like when they turn white, it looks nice against the snow." Luna said, smiling up at Victoria.

Victoria grinned, "That's lovely Luna. Will you be going home this Christmas?"

Luna took off her satchel, placing it on the table and pouring some milk into her bowl of cereal. "Yes, but I'll be staying at Hogwarts for a few days before then."

"Why's that? Lose something again?"

"Neville had asked me to. He told me he doesn't quite like going home. I can understand why." Victoria remembered when Sirius was telling her about all the people in the photograph of The Order; and two of which who were Neville's parents. She felt sad for Neville; having a parent death is one thing, but having both of your parents tortured to the point they have gone mental, and can barely remember their own son is heart breaking. Neville's grandmother tends to force him into Saint Mungo's for visitations; one of which, Harry had stepped in on.

"You two have been hanging out a lot lately." Victoria slipped her a curious glance, noticing Luna's cheeks turn slightly pink. "Sorry. Just an observation." A smiled tugged at her lips.

"He's really nice. Always has something to say about plants and herbology… he took a day off last week of class to help me find my earrings." She said, flashing the earrings she had on.

"That's wonderful Luna, I think he's a nice boy." Victoria said, sparing more embarrassment for her friend.

Ginny and Dean had sat down across from Victoria and Luna; Ginny smiled at the two.

"Hey you two."

"Morning, Ginny." Victoria said, watching as Dean opened the Daily Prophet and began scanning it.

"Is Harry with you?"

Victoria looked down the table, but she couldn't find those large spectacles and messy hair anywhere. "Probably still asleep."

"How is Harry?" Luna asked, eating her cereal.

"Fine. You know, as far as being _Harry_ goes."

"Oh no." Dean said, flipping the page in the Daily Prophet.

Ginny leaned in, looking at the newspaper herself. "What is it?"

Victoria began peeling her orange, looking attentively at the two.

"No signs of you-know-who and his followers for at least _a_ _month_ now." Dean said, placing the newspaper flat on the table.

"That's good then isn't it?" Ginny asked.

"Don't think so. They could just be planning something." Victoria added.

"Yea… like the attacks in London recently. Best we keep our guard up." Dean agreed.

"Well as long as we're in Hogwarts, and near Dumbledore they can't reach us." Ginny said, completely convinced. Victoria gave her a half-grin; not so sure on her words.

"Let's hope that's true." Dean said, folding the Daily Prophet and placing it beside his plate.

Victoria got up, swinging her legs out from the bench and grabbing her bag.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked, pouring more cereal into her bowl.

"I'm just… going to go to the library." She said, before quickly taking off out of the Great Hall.

Victoria walked up the stairs, following down a narrow corridor before reaching the main hallway towards the library. The library was full; students were sitting at nearly every table studying and doing their homework.

She walked through the busy section of the library, through double doors where there was a long hallway with another door at the very end, and sections of bookcases lining the wall. A few students were walking in and out of the hallways of bookshelves, checking out their books.

Victoria walked down the hall, ascending the steps to the second floor where there were more bookshelves and a balcony. She began looking at the subjects that were listed on the bookshelves and finding one on defensive magic. She slid the ladder along the bookshelves, stopping it by the window where the sun leaked inside on the dark mahogany wood and rested on the old binds of the books. She stepped on the ladder, pulling books out one by one to read the titles and looking for a book on nonverbal spells.

"Spells and Your Enemies… no. Speak Not Spells… eh, no." She stepped higher on the ladder, pulling more books out when she felt something slide against her legs. She looked down, running her hands along the back of her thigh as if it was a spider that touched her. Brushing it off she continued looking.

"Spells for The Speechless…" She felt a sudden tug at her dark gray skirt. She began swatting the area behind her with the book she had just taken out; becoming paranoid. "Who's there?" Victoria said, looking quite mental as she scanned the small cove of bookcases she was hiding in. "Hello?"

A Ravenclaw passed by her sectional bookshelves and looked at her oddly as Victoria continued to talk to herself.

"Sorry." She said, as the Ravenclaw gave her a funny look and walked away. She sighed, going back to her book searching, but running her fingers along the top of the books; looking behind her with the corner of her eyes. She waited till she felt another cold touch slide up her knitted, knee-high socks and she threw a book down; hitting something beneath her.

" _Ow!"_

Victoria crossed her arms, watching as Harry revealed himself from under his invisibility cloak, rubbing the top of his head looking up at her.

"That hurt you know."

"What are you doing?" Victoria said, stepping down from the ladder.

Harry grinned, "Thought I'd mess with you."

"You failed at doing so."

He shrugged, "Well, the look on that Ravenclaw's face was amusing enough for me _. 'Hello? Who's there?_ '" He mocked, laughing as Victoria swatted his arm. "What are you doing here anyways?"

She bent down, picking up the book she threw at Harry earlier and bringing it over to a table near them.

"We have Snape's test before break and I wanted to study a bit."

"Study?" Harry said as if she was out of her mind. "Since when do you study?"

Victoria looked down at the book, _'Succeeding Non-Verbal Spells.'_ "Help keeps my mind off things."

"Is that why you were so attached to that book McGonagall lent you last month?" He sat down beside her, rolling up the cloak and throwing it on the table.

"Yea. Hermione said it would help."

"Does it?"

"I mean… my grades are better."

"As far as everything else?"

"Kind of hard when all everybody does nowadays is talk about him and his 'whereabouts.'" She said, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

Harry placed his hand on top of hers, brushing the fallen hair that covered her face and tucking it behind her ear. "Cheer up. We've got a free day today, and Christmas is coming up." He tried giving her a reassuring smile.

"What'd you get me?" Victoria grinned as she turned her body to face him.

"It's a secret." He said amused.

"Alright, something you're good at."

" _So_ … what am _I_ getting?" He said, leaning in close and placing his lips on hers.

"Mm, you're not the only one with secrets." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck as he trailed his lips away from hers while she felt the cold shock of his fingertips explore up her thighs.

"It involves this, though right?" She could feel a smile tug at the corners of his lips as he placed them on her neck.

Victoria grabbed his wondering hand, pulling apart from him; looking into his dark green eyes while he pouted in disappointment. "Maybe; but definitely not here." She raised an eyebrow.

"It's been months!"

"Well it looks like we're better at this game than we thought."

"I'm starting to hate this bet..."

"The girls put money down on you to lose by the way. Should I tell them to start collecting?" Victoria laughed.

"Woah, woah wait. They're making bets now?"

Victoria smirked, flattening out her skirt and getting up from her chair.

"Want to get going? I've already sent an owl to Remus."

"Sure, I told Ron and Hermione we'd meet them there anyways." Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak; folding it so Victoria could slip it inside her bag; and the two were off.

* * *

After a long, cold walk to Hogsmeade, the two eventually reached the Three Broomsticks where they stomped their feet off of snow, and met with Hermione and Ron who were seated in the middle of pub. There were four butterbeers on the table, two of which were almost nearly gone.

Victoria and Harry sat opposite of Ron and Hermione, who were, of course, arguing about Ron copying some study notes from Hermione for Potions class.

"I don't understand, Ronald. It's not like we have Professor Snape anymore; we have literally the easiest professor. Isn't that right Harry?" Hermione said, looking frustrated over at Harry who had just sat down.

"No use asking him. He's got a book full of cheats." Victoria reminded her, throwing her bag on the table and grabbing her butterbeer.

"Please, Hermione. You're so _smart_ … top of your class! I could never amount to whatever it is that you do…" Ron said pathetically pleading his way.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but a smile played on her lips. "I'll let you copy one page. _ONE_ page. Don't think I don't know what you were doing, Ronald."

"How can I repay you?" Ron asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"You can start doing your homework."

"Yea, right. Like I'd waste my time doing homework on how to make a potion that fixes carpet rash." Ron said, looking over at Harry who nodded guiltily in agreement.

Hermione sighed, looking over at Victoria. "Boys."

Victoria laughed, "Yea. I was working with Harry on our Transfiguration project… practically gave him all the answers and he doesn't write any of them down! What does he say?" She said, glancing over at Harry.

"Erm, my seeker hand is cramping." Harry knew it was a bad excuse.

" _My seeker hand is cramping."_ Victoria mocked, looking at him unbelievably while Hermione's eyes pinned him down.

"Don't become Ron." Hermione said.

"Hey! I do homework sometimes… for things that matter."

"Name the last time."

"Fourth year when Harry needed to know about Dragons." Ron said proudly.

"That wasn't even assigned homework, Ronald. That was just you looking up information so Harry would know what to do in the tournament. Something I've been doing since year one."

"It was work nonetheless."

"Oh Merlin…"

Victoria watched the two go at it, Hermione a little more furiously as Ron just smiled and laughed at her anger; till a familiar man came out of the crowd of people behind them and appeared behind the two bickering friends.

"Remus!" Harry said, getting out of his chair to give him a hug.

"Afternoon Harry, Victoria…" Remus looked down at the two arguing beneath him; Hermione's finger pointed just inches from Ron's chest. He placed a hand on top of their heads, spreading the two inches apart catching their attention. They went silent, looking up at Remus and eventually Tonks that accompanied him and smiled.

"Remus!" Hermione said, getting up and hugging him, as well with Tonks. "What are you two doing here?"

"Victoria had sent me an owl." Remus said, stuffing his hands in his dark gray suit pant pockets.

"Oh… right, totally forgot about that."

"Yes, I'm like the parent that keeps an eye on you, but hides in the shadows so you don't know it." Remus joked, but it was technically true. Remus was good at keeping an eye on Victoria and Harry when they went out, but he was also good at not being seen so every date the two went on didn't feel moderated.

"How have you been Tonks?" Victoria asked. Tonks looked like a different story from Remus. Remus looked well rested, on the balls of his feet, just how Remus would normally look to be on a good day. Whereas Tonks had dark bags under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in days… weeks even. Her hair was a dull gray, and laid on top of her head like a straight mop; but she managed to pick up a smile from her lips and play the part of a normal, slightly-happy nymphadora… minus the hair.

"I'm fine… just didn't get much sleep last night." She said, looking up at Remus gravely.

"It'll be alright." Remus said, placing a hand on her back.

"What will be alright?" Harry asked, looking between the two.

"Well-"

"Nothing, we'll discuss it at The Burrow when more people are around." Remus interrupted Tonks, and began to gesture her to a table across the room. "We'll be over there." The two walked away.

Victoria watched as Remus put an arm around Tonks shoulders as they sat down, holding her close to him. She watched with worry and concern. "What do you think is wrong…?"

"Don't know." Hermione said, looking over at Remus and Tonks just the same right before Ron spilled his drink all over his lap from tilting it too far up.

"Oh, oops." Ron said, grabbing a napkin to clean it up.

"You've spilled it on your mums sweater!" Hermione said, trying to grab more napkins on the table.

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?"

Hermione gave him a dead stare before standing up and pulling him up with her. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up… before you stain it." She pulled Ron through the crowd towards the washrooms and disappeared from view.

Harry abruptly stood up, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"What? Now where are _you_ going?"

"Professor Slughorn is over there… might as well… you know."

"Ugh… do you have to?"

"I know you don't like it, but Dumbledore's been pressing me on about it. He wouldn't if it wasn't important."

"Alright…" Harry kissed her lightly on the cheek and walked over to the bar where Professor Slughorn was ordering drinks.

Victoria slumped back in her chair, running her fingers along the cold, wet glass surface of her beer cup and watching Harry from afar. He leaned against the bar, with his arms on the counter top looking over at Professor Slughorn who has just received his drink. She watched as he ran his fingers through his dark tousled hair, gazing at the dark maroon sweater that hugged at his fit torso. He looked so much like his father in the photographs Sirius showed her, it was uncanny. The corners of her mouth turned up, and she took a quick drink of her beer before getting up and walking towards the radio in the back of the room. She began turning the dial slowly, listening to the rapid static and sudden news stations from the Ministry that popped up between channels. As she tried to steady the dial on a channel, she could over hear a deep raspy voice to her left.

"That'll be 75 galleons."

"75 galleons? Are you mad?" A woman yelled in utter disappointment.

"If you don't like it, take your business elsewhere. I've got shit to sell, lady."

"Shit it is indeed. You hadn't even polished this one!"

"Buy or move along!" The man grunted.

Victoria looked over, and noticed a man hunched over in the corner of the pub, with items laid out in front of him on the table top; as a tall, young woman turned on her heel with her nose high in the air and walked away. Victoria narrowed her eyes at the man, letting her hand fall from the radio as she walked slowly to the corner of the room.

"What is…" Victoria looked more intensely at the man and the items; once she finally figured it out, an incredible rush of vexation fired inside her. "What the fuck?" She grabbed onto the man's hat, and smacked it as hard as she possibly could against his arms.

"Aye, aye! What're you doin!" The man said, flinching back as Victoria continued whacking him with his hat.

" _The fuck are you doing, Mundungus."_ She said, finally throwing his hat at him.

"Shit, You're that girl from Grimmauld, eh?"

"No shit, what are you doing with my father's stuff?" Victoria picked up a chain Sirius used to wear around his neck; it was rusted with lack of care. "How did you even fucking get these?"

"I suppose you've caught me. Alright. I've nicked it." He said, throwing his hat down on the table.

" _Really? You've nicked it?_ I would've thought my father left it in his will for you… obviously, you nicked it, how did you get inside the house?" Victoria yelled sarcastically, looking over at the other useless items Mundungus nicked from Grimmauld place; such as plates and tankards.

"I've still got the key." Mundungus said, pulling a long chain out of his pocket with a large black key attached to the end. A key was given to those in the order; and even when Mrs. Weasley pleaded against Mundungus gaining that privilege, Sirius insisted.

Victoria's jaw tightened and heat stained her cheeks. " _You're_ _a filthy… nasty… horrible…_ "

"Come out with it sweetheart, I don't got all day. I've got things to sell." He said, pulling a cigarette out and placing it between his dry lips.

Victoria had enough, anger rolled through her and she grabbed the cigarette from his lips and snapped it in half, throwing it on the ground. She proceeded to wrap her fingers around the leather jacket he was wearing, trying to pull it off from around him.

"Hey! Cut it out you brat!" He said, grabbing onto the booth to remain balance as Victoria pulled with all her strength.

"Take the bloody jacket off it's not yours!" Victoria yelled impatiently.

"What's going on here?" Madam Rosmerta approached the two, with a circle tray underneath her arm, attached to her hip; and an annoyed look in her eyes.

"Nothing, I'll sort it out." Remus said, intervening.

"Make it quick, will you? You're gatherin' looks from my customers!" She said, just before walking away.

Remus grabbed onto Victoria's wrist that was pulling at Mundungus, and separated the two from their brawl.

"What in Merlin's name…" Remus said, as Victoria's chest began to heavily fall.

"He took fucking…" Victoria grabbed onto a plate and whacked it against Mundungus' arm. "Sirius' belongings."

"Aye! Will you stop fucking hitting me!" Mundungus said, holding another plate up for defense.

"Are you sure this is Sirius' stuff?" Remus said, looking down at the items.

"Yes! That's his jacket, and his chain. He even admitted it! He's got the key!"

"Okay… settle down, Victoria." Remus said, placing a hand on the table and looking down at Mundungus. He held out his hand and reluctantly, Mundungus gave him the key to Grimmauld Place.

"Give me the jacket!" Victoria cried out.

"Or what, you gonna hex me?" Mundungus said, pulling out another cigarette from his pack.

Victoria grabbed onto it again and threw it across the room. "I don't need magic to deal with you."

Mundungus raised his hands in disbelief that Victoria wouldn't give up. Remus raised his eyebrows, "I'd give her the jacket if I were you."

He rolled his eyes, pulling the jacket off from around him and throwing it at Victoria. "Fine. I don't see what the big deal is anyways, the man's dead. He's got no use for this stuff."

Victoria threw her arms down in fists, clenching at the leather jacket as Remus put an arm in front of her. "Let me handle it, alright?" He said, in that classic calm tone he always kept.

"How did you even get inside when Remus is living there?" Victoria said, watching as Remus began to gather Sirius' belongings.

"You livin' there? I didn' see nobody when I went. Walked in, took what I could hold at the time. Was gona' come back for that guitar."

"What're you talking about?" Victoria looked up at Remus, "Why weren't you at Grimmauld?"

Remus cleared his throat, "Well… Like I said, that is a discussion that will be saved for when we reach The Burrow."

" _Unbelievable_." Victoria turned around, furiously walking back to her table where Harry smiled up at her.

"Hey!" He watched as she grabbed onto her bag, slinging it cross her body and holding tightly onto the jacket. "What's wrong?"

"Victoria?" Hermione asked, as Ron watched while sipping on his refilled butterbeer.

Victoria stormed out of the pub, being greeted by an icy gust of wind and light snow while she started for the path towards Hogwarts.

"Victoria!" She could hear Harry yell for her from behind, along with Ron and Hermione's voice.

"Hold up, will you!" Harry ran over, placing a hand on her shoulder. Victoria retracted, and he pulled his hand back, looking completely surprised. "Sorry, I-"

"No, I'm sorry." She said, frustrated as she realized she was being a bit harsh. "I just… _sorry_."

"What's going on?" Ron said, while him and Hermione caught up with them.

Victoria looked down at the leather jacket in her hands, running her fingers along the chilling exterior. "Mundungus."

"What'd he do now…" Hermione said, as if she was familiar with his antics.

"Nicked a bunch of Sirius' stuff."

"What!" Harry yelled. "We have to go back!"

"No, no." Victoria waved her hand. "Don't bother. Remus is taking care of it."

"Is that his?" Ron asked, stuffing his hands in his jacket pocket.

Victoria nodded, holding the jacket close to her chest.

Hermione wrapped her arms, suddenly around Victoria's neck. She could feel the soft fabric of Hermione's scarf run against her skin as she held onto her tightly. "I'm sorry. I can understand how you probably feel…" Hermione pulled apart from Victoria, rubbing her nose with her glove. "Well, from what I know with being friends with Harry for six years."

"Thanks… let's just get back." Victoria gave her a half-smile and Harry wrapped his arm around her waist as they began walking back on the path towards Hogwarts.

After twenty minutes of silence between Harry and Victoria, Hermione and Ron were walking ahead of them talking about Ginny and Dean; which lead to many endless grunts of disapproval from Ron.

Victoria's face grew colourless in the cold, besides the rosy remnants on her nose and cheeks. She started sniffling as the snow began blowing in her direction, walking beside Harry; bumping into him every few steps they took through the small storm.

"How'd you know it was his?" Harry broke the silence, releasing his arm from around her and stuffing his hands inside his black jacket pockets.

"I don't know. I just knew." Victoria looked down at the snow beneath her feet as they continued walking. "It even still smells like him…" She lifted the jacket under her chin, smelling the faded remains of whiskey and freshly burned wood.

"I would've stunned the guy across the room." Harry said, kicking at the snow.

"I would've punched him across the room." Harry looked at her and agreed.

"I can see that." He managed a grin, and so did she.

"He used to keep things in the pockets…" Victoria said, trailing her fingers along the sides of the jacket, reaching into the inside pockets. "He kept these in here, because it was the last place _she_ put them." Victoria pulled out her hand, and in her palm, were small folded pieces of parchment.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Notes between my parents."

"May I?"

"Sure." Victoria handed him the parchment and Harry began unfolding them.

"' _Marls.'_

' _Stop sending me notes.'_

' _I'm sorry.'_

' _Great.'_

' _I didn't know you felt that way.'_

' _I've only been exclusively seeing you all year.'_

' _I thought you were takin' a break from other guys!'_

' _Stop throwing this bloody thing at me.'_

' _I will if you forgive me.'_

' _For snogging Olivia? How about no.'_

' _Fuck, Marlene. I'm not good at this, okay? Just meet me at the Astro-Tower tonight.'_

' _What for?'_

' _To let you know how I feel.'"_

"' _Are you coming to the new-years party at Prongsy's?'_

' _Planned on it. Why? Are you expecting me?'_

' _I'm also expecting that red dress of yours.'_

' _You know if I wore that, you won't be able to keep your hands off me.'_

' _Is that such a bad thing?'_

' _Lily's suspecting, you know.'_

' _Same for Moony.'_

' _Maybe we should just tell them.'_

' _Let's keep them guessing a little longer, Marls.'"_

"' _Have you thought about it?'_

' _We're only 17.'_

' _The four of us are doing it, and Evans.'_

' _What if information gets leaked?'_

' _It won't. It's Dumbledore's group. Don't you trust the old man?'_

' _Elise won't stop lecturing me to not do it.'_

' _Fuck Elise, she's a blind eye.'_

' _She's still my sister, Sirius.'_

' _C'mon McKinnon, it's our chance to fight back. It'll be like hexing Snivell's and Avery.'_

' _Except this time it will be the strongest dark wizard.'_

' _You think he has something on The Marauders? I think not.'_

' _Can we talk about it later tonight? Peter's giving us that look.'_

' _He's only looking because you're so beautiful.'_

' _Nice one, Black.'"_

"Did they pass them in class?" Harry asked, handing Victoria the notes back.

Victoria nodded, stuffing them back inside the jacket. "I found them one night when I was in Sirius' room. Remus told me they used to pass notes all the time, which nearly always got them in trouble."

"I guess our mums were friends too." Harry smiled down at Victoria, pulling her close to him while he placed a kiss on top of her head.

" _HARRY!"_

Victoria and Harry's eyes darted up where they saw Hermione screaming, with Ron standing by her side. Hermione looked back at the two, pointing up to where a girl was levitating in the air; her back outstretched and her skin graying.

"Holy shit…" Victoria said, looking at the scene horrified.

"That's Katie," Harry pointed out.

Victoria ran past Ron and Hermione, and started jumping underneath Katie Bell with her arms high above her. She grasped onto her foot, trying to pull her down but it was as if Katie couldn't be pulled. Like she was the strings of some puppeteer, and weighing her down did nothing.

"Victoria! Be careful!" Ron yelled out.

Suddenly Katie dropped heavily as if the strings attached to her were disconnected, and they toppled down on top of each-other in the snow. Hermione ran up to them, trying to help the two up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but is she?" Victoria slipped her legs from underneath Katie's body and stood up, looked down at the girl who was completely unconscious.

"Help me get her up..." Hermione grunted as she and Victoria tried to pull Katie up on her feet, and wrapped the girls limp arms around their necks.

Victoria looked down and saw a parcel in the snow. It was an opened, black parcel with some type of jewelry peeking out of the cloth. "What's that?"

Harry and Ron met up with the girls; bending down to look at the parcel and picking it up by its wrappings. "We'll bring this to McGonagall. You two bring Katie to the hospital," Harry said, trying his best to conceal the jewelry within the parcel.

Victoria and Hermione carried Katie to the castle's hospital wing; as the girl's feet dragged at the surface of the floor. Katie's head was lolled forward, and her short, brown hair was covering her face. Once they reached the hospital wing, they put Katie down on a bed tiredly and flagged down Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh my! What's happened?" Madam Pomfrey rushed over to Katie with her medical cart; placing a hand on the girl's head.

"She sort of… fainted?" Victoria watched as the nurse scurried through her potions, and flipping through her medical book.

"She's cold, and unconscious. Did she just collapse, or did something happen to her?"

Victoria gave Hermione a glance of uncertainty; truthfully they had no idea what happened to her. As far as they know, Katie was in the air, and the next she wasn't; then there was that necklace.

"We're not… _entirely_ … sure." Hermione said guiltily.

"Alright, I'll speak with the head of your house once I've got her situated and in a stable state. I'll have to ask you two to leave; I'll have to put her in intensive care." Madam Pomfrey said, pulling the curtains around Katie's bed.

"She will be okay though, right?" Victoria asked.

"You will have your chaser back soon, I promise. Thank you, ladies."

Madam Pomfrey disappeared behind the curtain of Katie's bed; and that was their signal to get out. The two went back to the Gryffindor Tower, where Harry and Ron were standing by the dormitory stairs talking.

"Did you speak with Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded, "Yea. Had Snape inspect the bloody thing. Apparently, it was laced."

Victoria looked at him confused, "Laced? What does that mean?"

"Dark magic was used on it." Harry said, "I reckon it was Malfoy."

"Malfoy?"

"Yea, he's been up to something since the beginning of the year. I just know he's done this too."

"Said she was lucky to be alive." Ron pointed out.

"You really think Malfoy is capable of using dark magic? Do you really think he'd want to kill Katie, and for what reason?" Victoria drew her eyebrows together, crossing her arms so her father's jacket was hanging just by her chest.

Harry gave her a haunted look, "It was for Dumbledore."

Victoria felt speechless, and by the looks of it, so was everybody else. She knew Draco Malfoy since first year; she knew all he was capable of. There were times in first and second year he would pull stupid pranks on Victoria, like placing stink bombs in her bag or slipping unwanted ingredients inside her potion so it boiled over and exploded. Yes, Draco got worse… she expected the fights she had with him in the hallways like they had after they played Man-Hunt last year; but she'd never expected him to use one of the unforgivable curses on her, and mean it. She doesn't think Draco would be the kind of man to hurt or even go as far as kill Dumbledore; yet a feeling deep inside her gut gave her a sick feeling that made her believe that maybe he would. She didn't want to believe it; she never did since the first-time Harry suggested he was up to something; but what if he really was?

* * *

 ** _xXx_**

"At least try to look more cheerful, Vicki. You're going to a party." Lavender said, leaning against the window in the sixth-floor corridor.

Victoria leaned against the wall on her side; she wore a long formal, deep red dress that cinched at her waist with black heels and her wavy black hair falling around her.

"I like parties, Lav. Though preferably without teachers watching me." Victoria twirled her wand in her hand; the two casually standing in the darkened hallway.

It was nearing dinner; the hallway was dimly lit and empty for the most part, except for a few students that were also attending Slughorn's party. Victoria was late, and Lavender was hungry… but she decided to stay to wait for Harry. He had another appointment with Dumbledore, and said he'd try to rush out of it.

Lavender looked over at Victoria, grinning.

"What?"

"Didn't I tell you that was the dress?" Lavender raised an eyebrow.

The two girls, earlier in the month, had gone back to Vecchio Village; the small village that was just down the road from her old house at McKinnon manor. There was a small shop there that had sold dresses, Lavender was always attached to as a kid. She used to press her little hands and nose up against the glass, gazing at the sparkling formal wear and talking about how she wished she was old enough to try them on. Lavender was definitely the girl who dreamed about being a princess, and wearing flashy dresses and going to those cliché balls where she'd find her prince charming. Whereas Victoria was too busy dreaming about being with her mum, and how it would be like to have her read bed-time stories, or listen to her soft singing voice Elise always talked about. Somewhere along the way, Lavender's fairy-tale imagination made Victoria happy that she wasn't the only one dreaming at stars that were too far to reach.

"Where am I to put my wand?" Victoria looked down at her dress; debating on sticking it through her bra strap, but the bulk would show through the dress.

Lavender held out her hand, "I'll take it for you."

"And leave me wandless?" Victoria said, contemplating the idea.

"Unless you want a big bulge on the side of your dress…."

"I didn't think this through, I should've brought my bag…" Victoria handed over her wand and Lavender stuck it inside her pocket.

"You won't need it tonight, it's just a Christmas party. Speaking of, where the bloody hell is Harry? You're already ridiculously late." Lavender looked at the watch on her wrist and began craning her neck around the hallway.

"Maybe he can't go, and that means I don't have to…" Victoria started to walk away, but Lavender grabbed onto her wrist.

"Oh no you don't, I think I hear him."

The two went silent, and listened as they heard thumping footsteps hurrying around the hallway; and soon after, it's owner whipping around the corner. Harry panted as he tried to fix his messy hair down from running, and went to finish the buttons at the sleeves of his white dress shirt.

Lavender walked up to Harry, surprising him as she placed his hands around his red tie and began fixing it. "Did you run a marathon?"

"You can say that… Sorry I'm late." Harry said, trying to elevate his breaths as he hurried over to Victoria and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"It's alright, I'm not exactly in a hurry." Victoria straightened his black jacket, and fixed his spectacles.

"I am." Lavender raised her hand, holding her stomach. "I am fucking starving. So, while you two can finally go and have some awesome steak or whatever; I'll be in the dining hall, eating pea soup."

"Thanks for waiting with me, Lav."

"Yea, yeah. Don't worry about it. I'm going to get dinner now; you two kids have fun." Lavender waved them off and hurried down the stairs.

Harry cleared his throat, "Should we… ugh."

"Yep. Let's go and be sociable." Victoria grabbed onto Harry's arm and the two walked down the hallway towards Professor Slughorn's office.

Once they entered through the doors, Mr. Filch was standing at the doorway petting his pet lovingly across it's back.

"…Names" He said, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Black. Potter." Harry looked at him as if it was an odd question; who didn't know who they were at this point?

Mr. Filch dropped his cat lightly on the table beside him, and pulled out a piece of parchment from his pockets, unraveling it before him. "Alright, go on in."

The two entered through veiled red curtains and fully entered the party area. The room was filled with people from the Slugclub, and others they invited as their dates; including the waiters and teachers who were moderating the party. The room was covered in long red and white veils, there were circle tables neatly separated with a white cloth laying on top, and students from the Hogwarts band club that were performing for the event.

"Champagne?" Neville poked around them, holding a tray of champagne glasses while wearing a fancy, white uniform with one hand propped behind his back.

"Wow, Neville. You've cleaned up nicely." Harry said, grabbing a glass for himself and Victoria.

"Yea, Slughorn made me sit in his office for three hours with a few others, learning how to serve at his party." Neville said, lowering the tray as a girl grabbed a champagne glass.

Victoria took a sip of her drink, "Thanks Neville."

"Harry!" Professor Slughorn slipped through a group of people, opening his arms with a glass in his hand to wrap around Harry.

"Hello, sir."

"Enjoying the party, my boy? Beginning to worry you weren't coming, hadn't seen you. Ms. Black." Professor Slughorn smiled at Victoria, taking a gulp from his glass.

"Hello, Professor."

"Yeah, we've been in the shadows I guess." Harry grinned, trying to make conversation.

"Well come out of them, boy! Enjoy. My parties are always on top!" Professor Slughorn gave him a rough pat on the back, spilling some champagne out of Harry's glass before being interrupted by another student.

Victoria laughed, grabbing a napkin and trying to dry the spilled alcohol on Harry's jacket.

"Lovely," Harry said, looking down at the spot.

"Hey, I think I see Hermione and… and is that Ron? Did she bring Ron?" Victoria looked at Harry wide eyed, and he just shrugged. "Do you think…?"

"Let's go find out." Harry led the way through the crowd of students and met with Hermione and Ron who were sitting at one of the circular tables in the middle of the room. "May we?"

"You may." Hermione said, gesturing them to sit down.

Harry pulled out Victoria's chair and the two sat down. Hermione wore a light pink dress that had a plunging neck line, and her hair half up. Ron wore a suit similar to Harry's but with a black undershirt and a pink tie.

"Look at you!" Victoria smiled at Hermione, grabbing her wrist lightly as she looked at her golden band. "This is beautiful! Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, my grandmother gave it to me last year. Thank you." Hermione smiled back, grabbing a tray of chocolate from the center of the table and sliding it closer to them. "Want some? Ron sort of took it from Neville a while ago."

"Well worth it, they're bloody good." Ron said, grabbing a piece of food on the tray.

Victoria watched as Harry grabbed a piece and propped it in his mouth. "What are they?"

"He said it was champagne infused chocolate strawberries."

"Are they good?" Victoria looked up at Harry for confirmation and his eyebrows shot up as he nodded his head.

"Want a taste?" Harry grabbed another piece of chocolate, lifting it up for Victoria to eat; instead being taken back by her softened lips pressing against his. She could taste the dark chocolate and the subtle lingering apple champagne mixed with the strawberry.

The corners of her lips turned up, "Taste's good."

"Oi, get a room." Ron shouted, grabbing the entire tray for himself. "I'm gonna get more of these, be back after I find Neville."

Victoria watched as Ron disappeared and leaned in towards Hermione, "So…."

Hermione looked at her confused, "So?"

"C'mon… spill. You guys are here together." She said, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione shook her head as her cheeks flushed a light rose colour, "Oh, _no, no, no_. We're just friends. I mean yes we're here together… but here as friends. Right."

Victoria slid Hermione's glass of champagne over to her, as she picked it up and downed it nervously. "I'm going to get a refill." Hermione quickly got up, flattening out her light pink dress and disappearing.

"Looks like you won't be the one hammered this time." Harry laughed.

"Oh shut it. I don't get _hammered_. I just have fun."

"Whatever you say, Black."

Victoria leaned back in her chair, surveying the party around her. Mainly people were mingling, a few were dancing, and Ron was noticeable stuffing his face at the buffet. Truthfully, she was bored; this wasn't her kind of party.

"Would we look bad if we leave early?" She said, toying with a lock of hair.

"Dunno, seeing as we came late."

"If I recall that was your doing, Potter. Didn't anybody ever tell you not to keep a girl waiting?"

"Did you really mind being late though?"

"You got me there. This isn't as bad as the Yule Ball at least."

Harry cringed at the thought of it, "I didn't like the ball either. It was quite awful really…"

"Didn't you try to ask Cho to the dance?"

He covered his hands over his face embarrassingly, "That was even worse. It was so awkward…"

"Aw, now you're stuck with me." Victoria rubbed his shoulder lightly.

"So who did you go with?"

"No-one, I was there for like 10 minutes before Lav and I left. I caught you dancing with Pavarti though, and her being Lav's friend… I nonstop heard about you."

"Oh no… What'd she say?"

"That you sat there bored… then you ran off outside the castle and she never saw you again."

"Sounds about right… where did you go?"

"We went out to the Great Lake to get our feet wet… which was surprisingly more fun than listening to girls talk about how hot boys were."

"Was I mentioned?" Harry smirked.

Victoria rolled her eyes and stood up, "I'm going to get another drink, you want one?"

"Yea, thanks."

Victoria pulled down her dress and walked across the room to find a small tray of red wine sitting by the buffet table; grabbing two glasses and beginning to walk back. Before too long she was stopped by Professor Slughorn, who himself was holding a glass of wine and looked a cross between exhausted and excited.

"Ms. Black!"

Victoria felt surprised at the sudden greeting, "Professor!" She said, trying to equal his enthusiasm.

"I am afraid I haven't gotten a chance to talk much with you."

"Oh yes, I wish we could talk more…" She ran the sentence through her head, wondering how weird that sounded.

"Yes… So as I've told you, I've taught all the Black's, but your father."

"I recall." Victoria was feeling uncomfortable standing with two large cups in her hands now.

"I would have liked to teach Sirius, but if I remember he was more into transfiguration."

"It was something he was good at…" She began to immediately think about his animagus transformation and grinned.

"So what is it like? To find out your father was in Azkaban for nearly 12 years."

Victoria looked at him with wide eyes and a dumbfounded look. _'Did he really just ask that?'_

"Uhm…" She wasn't quite sure how to answer this. "In..ter…esting?"

"Interesting, hm? Interesting."

"Very."

"You know his brother, don't you? Regulus?"

"Not really. I know _of_ him."

"Regulus Arcturus Black. Very good student, had him for many years. He was a close friend of Severus you know." For some reason that didn't sit right in her head to hear. "He was in Slytherin, of course all the Black's were. Sirius was the only one if I recall that was sorted into Gryffindor. I suppose you caught onto that trait as well."

"My mother was in Gryffindor too."

"Ah yes, Marlene. I did teach her. She and Lily were in the same potions class; I remember because Lily was my best student, and Marlene would simply copy all of her homework."

"To be fair, I'm not that great at potions either."

"We can't all be. Every now and then there is that one star out of the class," Slughorn leaned in for a whisper, "I think Professor Snape refused to look into that."

"Is that who Hermione is to you, sir?"

Professor Slughorn rubbed his chin with his two fingers, "She's a brilliant witch, only a blind man can't see that."

"She really is…" Victoria tapped her fingers nervously on the wine glasses; conversations with Professor Slughorn always seemed awkward…

Professor Slughorn raised an eyebrow, "Well, I should be going now… McLaggen is setting me up with a golfing date with the Minister and his uncle. How wonderful is that? Before I go, I do recommend you drink one glass at a time." He smiled and walked off.

Victoria took a sip of her wine before walking back to Harry, who was probably sitting there wondering where she was; though as she walked through the crowd, she noticed in the corner of her eye something swiftly moving. She looked over, and saw Draco speaking with Professor Snape behind the veil, and within moments disappearing behind it.

She looked around her, the party seemed to be going at a normal pace; and nobody but her had noticed him. She debated it long in her head, then finally dropped the glasses of wine on a table and followed Draco out through the veils entrance.

Exiting the party, she looked left and right down the darkened hallways and could faintly hear a fit going on in the distance. Victoria walked as quietly as she could down the right side of the hallway, turning the corner to see Draco leaning against a large window with the moonlight shining down on him and Professor Snape; who was pacing back and forth.

Draco looked tired and cold, his blonde hair was disorderly and so was his uniform… which was uncommon for him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Professor Snape said sternly.

"I needed to speak with you."

"So you find me at a gathering of which you were not invited to, and may I add – Potter is also in there."

"What does Potter know? He can't keep his attention on one thing for more than five minutes-"

"Don't be a fool Draco, you could have been spotted and suspicions would rise."

Draco threw his hands out in anger and annoyance, "Why are you following me? I see you, don't think I don't."

"You're being careless Draco, I've made a promise to your mother I would protect you; I made the unbreakable vow. I've given you your freedom, though lately you've been incautious with your risk taking."

"I don't need your protection. I am doing fine on my own! This is my mission, I was given it because he thinks I am capable of it." Draco wept.

Victoria clenched her hands around the stone wall; Who was ' _he'_? She'd be mad to think ' _he'_ was… but was it possible?

Draco's voice deepened, "I've nearly finished it. Just stay out of my way." He stormed off, his black shoes clicking against the stone floor as he hurried down the hall. Victoria flattened herself around the corner in hopes of not being seen.

She threaded her fingers through her hair, trying to wrap her head around all the information. What she saw that day at the Hog's Head; and if ' _he'_ was really who she thought it was… she couldn't help but think what Draco showed that mysterious figure was a dark mark. Was Draco really capable of being a death eater?

…

Victoria pushed herself off the wall, nearly falling on her own legs as her body began shaking uncontrollably. She didn't want to, but she had to; she had to let Harry know. Victoria's heels clicked loudly down the hall, till they came to a loud screech and she nearly tripped over the person she'd bumped into.

"Watch were you're going!" The girl yelled out in a nasty tone.

Victoria rubbed her arm, looking up and seeing Pansy Parkinson fixing her vest straight.

"Ew, it's you. Now I have to go wash my clothes." Pansy said, crossing her arms.

"It'll do you good, you smell anyways." Victoria snarled, trying to move past Pansy but she had stepped in her way. "I don't have time for your shit, move over!" Victoria pushed hard on Pansy's chest, but she had pushed back; nearly knocking Victoria down as she almost lost balance on her own heels.

"What are you doing in the corridors this late, Black?"

"None of your business."

"Except it is… you see, I'm a prefect." Pansy flashed her prefect badge and drew out her wand.

"Yea? And as prefect, are you going to use magic on me?"

"No." Pansy waved her wand and a spell blasted from the tip and knocked Victoria back on the floor. "As your enemy I will."

Victoria lifted herself up, and wiping the small cut on her lip with the back of her hand before reaching down for her wand. She felt a long her dress, when a sudden panic took over her; she couldn't find her wand.

"What's the matter Black?"

Victoria cursed loudly as she remembered she gave her wand to Lavender before leaving for the party.

"Ah… can't find your wand?" Pansy said, twirling her own in her hands.

"Listen, I just need to get back to the party. Harry's probably wondering where I am." Victoria said, hoping hinting Harry would be looking for her was a threat enough to make her go away.

"I'm sure he doesn't suspect you left the party… I'm sure no one knows you snuck out."

"Why aren't you with Malfoy? He lose your leash?"

Another spell came out of Pansy's wand and Victoria side-stepped it; catching Pansy by surprise. _'Thank you, Sirius.'_ Pansy tried once again to cast a spell on Victoria, but she had side-stepped it and ran towards Pansy, grabbing her wand arm and pointing it towards the ceiling.

"Let go of me!" Pansy shouted, waving her free hand at Victoria's arms for her to let go.

Victoria struggled for Pansy to drop her wand, pushing her hand to the side of her face.

"Let go!" Pansy swiped her fingernails across Victoria's face; dropping her wand as Victoria let go of Pansy, holding her stinging cheeks with her hands.

The two breathed heavily as they looked at each-other, then hurried for Pansy's wand that rolled on the floor. Victoria quickly kicked it down the hall. Pansy gave her a choleric look, pushing her against the wall and digging her fingernails into her collarbone.

Victoria yelled out in pain while warmth took over her chest. She reached her arms around Pansy and pulled down on her short, dark brown hair that was in a ponytail. Yanking down as hard as she could; Pansy's head lolled back and finally released her fingers upon being thrown to the ground. A loud smack echoed the empty hallways and all was quiet. Victoria rubbed at her bleeding collarbone, walking backwards away from Pansy who was laying, unmoving, on the stone floor.

In terror, Victoria ran away; back to the party as quickly as she could. Once she passed through the veiled entrance, her eyes scanned the room fast for a tall boy with round spectacles. Ginny caught Victoria's appearance and walked away from Dean to assist her.

"Victoria? What happened to you?" Ginny asked concerned, looking her up and down.

"I need to find Harry." Victoria said urgently, holding the side of her face.

Ginny nodded, "Okay, stay right there. I'll go find him." Ginny hurried off and in no time, came back with Harry. She was pulling at his wrist, and once his eye's met Victoria's, his smile slipped from his lips.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Harry looked uneasy as he pushed Victoria's hand away to look at the scratch marks on her face.

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm listening."

"In private."

"Why, what's going on Victoria?"

Victoria drew in a long breath, _"Just stop fucking asking questions and comply."_ She yelled out in a burst of words that left Harry speechless. "Sorry." She said, composing herself. "Please."

"Right, no I'm sorry. Let's go then. Thank you, Ginny." Harry said, putting an arm around Victoria's waist as they starting exiting the party.

"Yeah, thanks." Victoria said, looking back at the red-head.

"No problem." She said, giving a half-grin and walking off.

* * *

 ** _xXx_**

Victoria sat cross-legged on a wooden bench, while she listened to the running water splash against Harry's hands. He walked over, sitting beside her and brushing a small washcloth against her face. She winced as it stung her reddened cheeks.

"You've got to hold still." Harry said, clearing the blood from the scratch marks.

"It hurts. Don't do it so rough."

"Here, grab my hand." Harry rested his hand in hers and she wrapped her fingers around it; squeezing tightly as he brushed the cloth against the broken skin. "With a grip like this, I'm surprised they did this much damage." He pointed out, looking down at the indents in his hand.

"Sorry." She lifted his hand and softly kissed it, managing a grin from the both of them.

Harry stood back up, running the cloth under warm water once again before taking a seat and rubbing it lightly against her collarbone.

"I wonder where Myrtle is." Victoria said, squeezing Harry's hand.

"Who knows. She normally comes when I'm here though." He laughed.

She raised an eyebrow, "Yea? Moaning Myrtle fancies Harry Potter?"

"Alright, alright. No going off topic. Are you going to tell me what happened?" His tone became serious.

"I got into a fight with Parkinson."

Harry looked up at her, "Parkinson did this? How did it even lead to this?"

"Well… I sort of don't have my wand."

"Where's your wand?"

"I gave it to Lavender because there wasn't a place to put it in my dress."

Harry sighed, "You never go anywhere without your wand, Victoria. Anywhere. Especially in times like these."

"I know!" Victoria raised her voice, rolling her eyes. "You sound like Remus on a bad day."

"Yeah well you look like him." Harry said, references the scratch marks on her face. "So how did you end up fighting Parkinson?"

"I bumped into her outside the party. She was on prefect duty."

"Wait a minute… why _were_ you outside the party? Weren't you getting me my drink?" Harry looked at her confused.

Victoria shrugged, "Well I _was_ , then Slughorn had this prolonged talk with me about my father and your mother…"

"What?"

"-anyways, then I noticed Malfoy talking with Snape."

"Wait Malfoy?"

"-So I decided to follow them once I saw them leave the party."

"You what?"

"-I caught up with them eventually and I overheard their conversation. It was shortly after when I was going to return and tell you about it that I bumped into Parkinson on the way."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Okay… rewind. You saw _Malfoy_?"

"Yes."

"And you followed him…"

"Right."

"Victoria what the…"

"Listen. I overheard a conversation between him and Snape…"

Victoria looked at Harry gravely, who himself was looking at her impatiently.

"Okay, spit it out!"

"Okay, okay! Malfoy looked… tired and pale… and Snape was angry and pacing. Apparently, Snape has been keeping a close eye on Malfoy because he made the unbreakable vow with his mother."

"The unbreakable vow?"

"Yes! Malfoy didn't like that, he claimed he didn't need Snape's protection but Snape wouldn't listen. Malfoy said he was capable of completing the mission himself. He said he was chosen." Victoria watched as Harry's eyes widened as everything started to piece together in his mind. He had always suspected Draco, this was like the icing on the cake for him.

"Mission, what mission? Whose chosen him?"

"All he said was ' _he'_ chose him; and whatever mission it was, he was almost finished with it."

"Voldemort."

"Harry…"

"I knew it. I fucking knew it."

"Harry I'm not done." Victoria placed a hand on his arm to get his attention. "Do you remember when we went to Hogsmeade for the team gathering, and I sort of… wandered off?"

"Yes? Oh… Victoria… were you following Malfoy…"

"Yeah."

"Why? Why do you keep following him when you specifically told me not to; and on top of that, you don't even tell me!"

"I'm telling you now!"

"Why did you wait so long?!" Harry shouted, bolting up from the bench and running his fingers anxiously through his hair. Victoria threw her hands on her face in distress.

"I don't know! I didn't want anything to do with him this year, but when I saw him through the window it reminded me of the Death Eater that killed my father!" Harry's lips snapped closed as she tried to hold back tears. "It terrified me. It still does… and for some reason I just want to fucking justify my thoughts that there would be no way a student inside Hogwarts has connections to fucking Voldemort; but every-time I go to see, my suspicions grew worse and the more I followed the more I knew you were right. I don't want you to be right, Harry, I feel as if it's getting worse out there… and I'm afraid of losing you like how I lost my father."

"I thought you knew…"

"That Malfoy would eventually become a Death Eater? No… I mean… I don't know. It used to be something I just thought, until I saw the real thing then it just... slammed into me like a bus. This isn't a joke anymore; this isn't like disarming them across the hallways or getting them in-trouble for being out past hours. They have more protection now, and they're using dark magic like you said back in the common room a few days ago." Victoria's voice cracked, and tears filled her eyes. "I saw him talking to some mystery person in the Hog's Head, and he lifted his sleeve. You can put two and two together."

"The dark mark." Harry said, sitting down beside her.

"That's what I think." Fear crossed her face and Harry wrapped his arms around her, holding her head close to his chest. He rocked her lightly, as he ran his fingers through her long black hair, trying to calm her down.

"Hey, nothing will happen to me, okay? I promise you that. I would never let you go through this alone. Besides, I need you just as much as you need me… You've given me so much hope, Victoria. On top of that you've given me something to fight for, and for that I won't give up; so, you're not allowed to either."

"It's going to get worse before it gets better…"

"Naturally; but that's okay, because we have each other, our friends, our family… Dumbledore. Nothing will happen as long as he's here. We are safe as long as he's around… and with what you told me… I'll tell him. He'll do something about it. In the end, Victoria, we're going to win this war. It'll be tough, but we'll do it. We have to. For my parents. For your parents."

Victoria looked up into Harry's emerald green eyes, clearing the tears away from her cheeks before he placed his lips in the center of her forehead.

"For our parents." Victoria nodded, her eyes welled and her lips turning up in a hopeful smile.

Harry grabbed the cloth and continued clearing the blood at her collarbone while Victoria relaxed herself. "I don't think I got to tell you how beautiful you looked tonight."

"It's alright, I sort of left you waiting all night anyways."

"It's fair, I left you waiting too." Harry grinned. "Christmas is soon, I promise we don't have to talk about… you know. We can have a relaxing, worry-free Christmas at the Burrow."

"I'd like that." Victoria leaned in, placing her lips on his as all the worry that weighed down in her chest, uplifted.

"We should get back to the tower." Harry said, standing up and tossing the cloth into one of the sinks in the center of the room.

Victoria stood up, grabbing onto his red tie and tugging on it lightly, "We don't have to go right away. We still have some time." She said, biting her lip.

"Are you suggesting what I'm thinking?" Harry placed his hands on the curves of her waist, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Let's not let this dress go to waste." She walked backwards, giving him an intense gaze as she opened the bathroom stall and pulled him in with her.

He closed the gap between them, as they crammed themselves in the small stall. His fingers brushed against her thighs as he lifted her red dress around her waist, lifting her up as her legs cradled him. She melted against the touch of his lips trailing down her neck while she clasped onto his hair. He moved his eyes back towards hers and smirked, "Does this mean I won?" Victoria rolled her eyes, and just as he pushed against her, her mind clouded as she just focused on him and her.


	27. Chapter 27: Nearest To My Heart

Disclaimer: J. Ro owns Harry Potter, I do not.

Chapter 27: Nearest To My Heart

* * *

 _Victoria's skin felt as if it was melting; the burning sensation grew worse as she battled through the burning flames that seemed to fight back. She took long steps over the fallen bodies that laid cold on the tile floors, inhaling and choking on the fumes that grasped her throat with a tightening grip. She took a chair, perfectly sitting in the burning flames, and throwing it at the window; watching the glass shatter. She hurried out of the building, letting in deep breaths as her body took in the fresh air as if a drowning girl finding the surface of the water. Her knees scraped, her face covered in soot, and her shirt ripped and burned at parts; she turned back to face that little restaurant in Diagon Alley – noticing for the first time a woman standing in what was the broken window she had crawled out of. She had long blonde hair the curled just underneath her breasts, pale skin with light freckles draped around her nose, light eyes and a Gryffindor school uniform. Victoria narrowed her dark gray eyes, unsure if what she was looking at was true._

" _Mum?"_

 _The woman was frozen at the window; she looked beautiful, and happy. It was all Victoria had ever seen her as – happy in photographs. She knew nothing more of her mother than some smiling girl in a Gryffindor uniform._

 _Victoria rubbed her eyes, looking back at her mother whose hand smeared along the fogged window, being devoured by the burning flames around her._

 _Quickly, she ran up to the window, banging her fists against the glass trying to break it; looking up at her mother who felt no pain. But Victoria felt pain, she felt a lot of it; sometimes she wondered what it would be like to not feel it anymore._

" _Mum! Break the window!" Victoria cried out, smashing the window with her shoulder._

 _Marlene's smile tugged shyly at her lips, "You have to wake up, sweetheart."_

" _What? No, Mum, you have to break the window! Why aren't you helping me!? Why won't it fucking break!"_

" _Wake up, Victoria, I've got something for you. Wake up-"_

"Wake up, sleepyhead. I've got something for you." Harry whispered to Victoria as he shook her lightly. "Wake up."

Victoria bolted up, taking in a gasp of air and looking up at Harry, who had nearly fallen off her bed.

"Merlin, you almost gave me a heart-attack." Victoria said, clutching her chest.

"You're telling me…" Harry got up, grabbing Victoria's winter coat and throwing it on top of her bed covers. "Put this on."

"What why?"

"I've got something to show you." Harry smiled, turning on the bedside table light. "Get up, come on."

"Harry, it's five in the morning… can't this wait till like… five in the afternoon?" Victoria slumped back in her bed, throwing the covers over her head.

Harry grabbed onto the covers and threw them off her, exposing her half-dressed body that was clothed in one of Harry's blue shirts and her underwear.

She groaned, cuddling up with herself for warmth.

"Don't be lazy."

"Ughhh, I'm so tired…"

"If you don't get up, I'll pick you up and bring you myself."

"Fine." She felt something be thrown at her as it landed on top of her face, covering her eyes.

"And put these pants on, don't want anybody seeing you in your knickers."

Victoria slipped the pants off her head and sat up on the bed, looking at him. "Don't the Weasley's get up later anyways? Why are you waking me up now?"

"Because this isn't for the Weasley's, this is for you."

Victoria gave in, slipping on a pair of pants, shoes, and her winter coat while grabbing her bag; and followed Harry down the rickety stairs of The Burrow and outside the back entrance where there was a small tent perched out back.

"What is this?" Victoria said, looking at it confused.

Harry stepped behind her, placing his hands over her eyes. "You'll see."

"You're not going to scare me are you?" Victoria held his hands at her eyes, afraid he would disappear and pop out somewhere and spook her.

"Sh, stop asking questions and go with it."

"If you scare me, Potter, I'll be going to Azkaban for murder." Victoria felt herself walk over the threshold inside the tent, and felt a burst of warm air slide over the surface of her cold skin.

"Okay, keep your eyes closed till I say." Harry let go of her eyes, and walked away.

"Harry…"

"Hold on!" He yelled, as if he was afar.

Victoria stood in place, holding her hands at her chest, preparing herself for the worse jump scare prank… but then heard the scratch of a record and her favourite artist being played; which completely caught her off guard.

"Okay, you can open."

Victoria opened her eyes slowly, and immediately her jaw unhinged and her eyes lit up with excitement and astonishment. It was a much bigger space than she'd thought, from what the tent looked like outside. Harry was standing, by a small square table with a small candle lit in the middle, and two chairs on either side; as well as a round carpet underneath, and a table that held the turntable in the corner. The area was also well lit with hang-lights.

Harry gave a hopeful smile, "Well? Do you like it?... Please say you like it."

Victoria shook her head to make sure she wasn't still dreaming, "I… I love it. This is incredible, Harry." She walked over to him, looking down at the table that had her favourite breakfast meal cooked and ready for her to eat.

"Please, sit." Harry pulled out her chair and she did; slipping her bag off her shoulder. Harry sat across from her, looking more nervous than she thought she'd ever seen him.

"Harry… this is amazing. I mean… the set-up, The Beatles, the breakfast… you did all this?" She slipped off her winter coat and threw it on the floor, as he did the same.

"Yea, it took me all night. I had to move the furniture from inside the house to out here without waking anybody up… and I tried to cook this correctly… so please spare me if I messed up." He gave a guilty grin and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"How did you get the record?"

"I remembered you gave it to Mr. Weasley back at Grimmauld when he was attacked…"

"OH right! When we were talking about muggle things. Wow, Harry this is simply _fantastic_. I don't even think that's a big enough word for what you did here."

"Sorry it's so early in the morning… I just wanted it to be private you know?"

Victoria smiled and reached across the table to take hold of his hand, " _Thank you_. I really appreciate you doing this for me, Harry."

Harry began cutting into his French toast, and propping the bits of fruits in his mouth. "Last year's Christmas didn't go so well… so I wanted to make sure you had an amazing one this year."

She gave him a look of adoration. He always knew the right things to say and do… and even when he didn't; he knew how to make up for it. If there was a time she'd ever felt so lucky to have given Harry a chance, now was that time.

* * *

Some time had passed and the two were barely finished with their meals; their mouths were too busy talking and sharing laughs to touch their forks. The music was still playing, and the candle in the center of the table was dancing wildly between them.

Victoria grabbed onto her glass of wine Remus and her had supplied for the Christmas dinner later that day, and took a sip. Wine didn't taste too good with French toast… but they were already far from that point. Her cheeks were red, and her eyes were fixated on his, with intense interest.

Harry opened his arms wide, gesturing as he told her a story, "So I'm on the ground now, and next thing I know… _Dudley's in the bloody tank!"_

"What!? How!" Victoria said, dropping her glass on the table, spilling it slightly as she laughed hysterically.

"Magic of course!" Harry cried out, laughing.

"Then what!"

Harry tightened his hands in fists, and pretended to mimic Dudley's hands banging on the glass, "He tries to get out, but the glass reappears!"

"No… _How_!"

" _Magic, I already told you!_ So anyways, he's freaking out… the snake bloody talks to me… my aunt notices and she's freaking out… oh by the way, the entire zoo is screaming from a runaway snake…"

"Holy shit, what happened then?"

"They _shut down the exhibit_ … all because he got himself stuck inside the bloody tank."

"But technically it was _your_ fault!" She snorted.

Harry's eyes went skyward as he smiled, impressed with his own abilities. "Yeah, you're right. I'm bloody brilliant."

"That's almost as good as that story you told me of Hagrid giving Dudley a tail." Victoria laughed, stuffing a fork full of French toast in her mouth.

Harry smiled, "I keep that moment in the back of my mind always… along with Malfoy being turned into a ferret."

Their laughter and smiles died down together, and the tent grew quiet between them so all they could hear was the soft music of Victoria's favourite artist.

Harry stood up from his chair, walking over beside her and holding a hand out.

Victoria covered her mouth and let out a light laugh, "Are you serious? I don't know if I can even stand properly on two feet right now." She said, gesturing over to the wine.

"Then you can lean on me." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up on her feet. "Besides, if I remember, you were down to three glasses before our first dance."

"Hey… that's because I had to sit there and listen to Cormac all night while you neglected to search for me."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I think you'd need a little more than three cups then."

"Yea, I'd need to be passed out." Victoria laughed, as they got situated by the turn-table and began moving.

Victoria swayed lightly before maintaining balance, and the two began dancing ridiculously to the fast-paced song. He lifted his arm up, as she twirled unbalanced beneath him; giving a low bow as she landed the dance move without falling over.

Harry smiled, slipping his arms underneath her legs, and quickly scooping her up as she tried to hold back a surprised scream. He spun her around lightly, swaying her body back in forth with her in his arms till they were out of breath. He stopped, panting slightly from the sudden exert of energy, and she looked into his widened green eyes. He leaned in, kissing her passionately on the lips before setting her back down on her feet.

He straightened himself up, "I've um… I've got something else for you."

"What? Something _else_?" Victoria didn't need anything else; what Harry had already done was beyond what she expected…

…

Harry kneeled down, and a rush of emotions flared inside her body; her heart began pounding a million times faster and she cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Holy fuck, Harry. _Wait, wait, wait_." The words began blurting out, jumbled and fast as her hands began shaking.

Harry looked up at her, smiling. "I'm just tying my shoe." He said, gripping the laces and tying them.

Victoria let out a deep breath, placing a hand on her forehead. "Oh my merlin… fuck you."

"Come on Black, you think I'd propose to you in the backyard of my mates' house?" He said, standing up and giving her a playful grin.

"Bloody hell, I don't know. Our first time was almost in Filch's broom closet, so forgive me if my perception of romance is a bit off." She felt slightly relieved, yet disappointed at the same time.

"Would you have said yes?" Harry asked while grabbing a small box from his bag.

"You'll have to find that out when you actually ask me." She crossed her arms against her chest, and upon seeing the small box he carried, her eyes darted to his. "Oh, Harry… you didn't have to."

"I know. I wanted to. _Here_." Harry handed Victoria a small box with dark green wrappings.

Victoria peeled back the wrapping, and opened the box to a heart-stopping necklace; a small diamond pendant suspended by a chain that laid on a white cushion. Victoria immediately closed the box, looking up at Harry guiltily, "I can't have this. What did I do to deserve _this_?"

Harry grabbed the box, opening it back up and taking the necklace out. "It feels right to give you this, I don't think I can explain It just yet. I just know… my father would have done the same for my mum." He walked behind her, placing the necklace around her neck and clasping It securely. Victoria placed her hand over the pendant, pushing her lips together for her smile looked stupid for how big it was.

"It's beautiful." She said sincerely, turning around and placing her lips on his.

"I think you make it beautiful." He grinned, running his fingers along the side of her face.

Victoria pulled back, hurrying over towards her bag and shuffling through it, "I erm… I also got you something…" She looked back at him nervously, pulling out a medium sized box and clutching it at her chest. "Come sit…" She said, sitting down herself.

Harry sat across from her, eyeing her and the box in her hands.

She cleared her throat, "It's uhm _… it's not an expensive necklace_ … so I hope you're not disappointed…"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, do you really think I'd feel that way? I'll love anything you give me."

"Okay…" Victoria scooted her chair close to his, and pushed his plate out of the way, slowly placing the box in front of him. "It took me a while to get all this… I know it's a little weird…"

She watched as he opened the box and pulled out what looked to be a book. On the front of the book was a framed picture of Lily and James. Harry opened it to the first page, where he saw many pictures of his parents, and a bunch of writing underneath them.

"I just thought… because you always wanted more information about them…"

"What are these?" Harry asked, pointing to the writing underneath the photos.

"Those are stories Sirius told me about your parents… I wrote them down under the pictures that went with them."

"Where did you get these?" He said, flipping through the pages.

"Well Sirius and Remus helped me find them. Apparently, Sirius has a huge picture book filled with them." Victoria leaned in, looking at the pages Harry was flipping to.

The two looked at a picture of 5th year Lily being attacked by a swarm of letters, with James trying to swat them away with his Charms book, and Sirius taking the photo with him close to the lens, smiling and giving a thumbs up. The caption underneath read, "Prongs' 20th attempt to ask out Lily Evans. 20 out of 20 fails."

Harry laughed, "No idea my dad was so…"

"Dedicated?" Victoria chuckled.

"Yea… would you say yes if I asked you out like that?"

"Definitely not." She grinned at him as he continued flipping the pages.

" _Oh wow."_ Harry smiled down at a cluster of photos with him as a baby being held by the Marauders and his mother.

"Also, and this one gave me a shock…" Victoria turned the page and the photo album began to contain pictures of Harry and her. She pointed at the first photo, "Apparently, we were together at some point when we were babies." The photo showed baby Harry and Victoria sitting on the floor with Lily and Marlene behind them, and James and Sirius sitting on the couch in the background. "There's only a few… then the rest are just random photos Lavender took of us in the past year."

Harry smiled, looking up at Victoria as he closed the photo album and held it close to him. "This is amazing, I can't believe you got all those photos and stories… it means a lot to me, thank you."

Victoria wrapped her arms around his neck; the record had finally stopped playing, the sun was out, and they could hear faint sounds from inside the Weasley's house. Harry held her tightly at the waist, while the photo album lightly stabbed at her stomach from reaching over him.

"Happy Christmas, Harry."

"Happy Christmas, Victoria."

"Oi, why's there a tent out back?"

Harry and Victoria both looked out at the tents opening, as Ron emerged and looked at the two surprised.

"Did I interrupt something?" Ron stood at the tent opening; his short red hair was messy as if he had just rolled out of bed, his blue and white striped pants were hanging off his hips and he was already stuffing his face of Christmas biscuits.

"No, we're just about done." Harry said, standing up and grabbing his bag.

"Come on then, there's presents!" Ron said excitedly, quickly grabbing the French toast left-overs and running back inside the house.

Victoria grabbed her things and followed Harry back inside the Weasley's house. All of the siblings were already up, Hermione was kneeled beside Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the kitchen getting breakfast ready.

"Victoria dear! Pancakes sound good to you?" Mrs. Weasley asked, flicking her wand as she made at least three bowls stir themselves.

"Anything you're making, will be alright with me." Victoria said, feeling a bit full from the breakfast Harry already made her. She sat down on the couch before the fireplace that was freshly lit by Fred, and watched as Hermione distributed gifts.

" _Ronald_! Wait till everybody's got their stuff!" Hermione shouted as Ron started opening his gifts. "Here you are Harry," She handed him a few boxes stacked, and he took a seat beside Victoria. "Ginny, here you go. George this one's for you… and… Victoria."

Victoria looked at her confused, "Me?"

"Er, yes." Hermione checked the names on the boxes, "Says Victoria, that's your name, isn't it?" She joked.

"Yea…" Victoria grabbed onto the gifts reluctantly; she wasn't expecting anything from anybody so this was a surprise.

Mrs. Weasley walked into the room with her husband as she charmed the kitchen supplies to make the breakfast for her. The two watched as the children began to open their gifts.

Everybody began tearing into their presents like wild animals; more Ron than anybody else… Ginny smiled, screeching with joy as she held up a framed photo signed by a famous Quidditch player.

"Had to pull many strings for that one." Mr. Weasley said, as Ginny ran up to him with a big hug.

"Thanks daddy. This is the best!" Ginny held the photograph in her hands and walked over to Hermione as they both looked at the famous Quidditch player with dreamy eyes.

"He's not that good." Ron said, with jealousy in his tone.

Harry nudged Victoria at her side, "You can open them."

"Oh. Okay." Victoria started at the first gift, tearing open the wrappings and revealing a dark purple jumper with the initial " _V_ " sewn onto the front. Victoria held It up, looking over at Harry who held up his similar dark blue jumper with the initial " _H_ ".

Victoria felt a hand placed on her shoulder; she looked up and saw Mrs. Weasley smiling down at her with wrinkles forming at the outer portions of her eyes.

"Hope you like it dear."

"I love it, thank you!" Victoria smiled gratefully as she slipped her new jumper over her head and wore it proudly; along with everybody else who had received the famous Mrs. Weasley jumpers.

"I've never made a dark purple one. I thought it would look lovely in contrast with that dark hair of yours." Mrs. Weasley said, studying the appearance of the jumper. "I think it turned out quite lovely. Harry dear, is yours fitting alright?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, thank you."

"Good. Ron grows about 5 inches in a bat of an eye. Good to know you don't." She smiled, returning to the kitchen to finish the breakfast.

Everybody began cleaning their mess of wrappings once they all finished opening their gifts; though it was mainly Hermione who was running around doing that. Victoria put her pile of stuff with Harry's in the corner of the couch. Besides the purple jumper from Mrs. Weasley, she also received a box of various chocolates from Hermione, a pair of extendable ears and Dungbombs from Fred and George's new shop, and a broom cleaning kit from Ron.

Everybody began to pile into the kitchen and get seated for breakfast; everybody was in their new jumpers. Victoria sat between Ginny and Hermione, who were passing the plate of pancakes around the table.

Mrs. Weasley sat down at one end of the table, throwing her apron off from around her and smiling at all the children who began eating.

"So how is Hogwarts this year?" She said, cutting into her pancakes.

"Good." Ron said, with a mouthful.

"Doing good in your classes I hope."

"I hope too." Ron gave Harry a worried look.

"How's the quidditch season going?" George asked.

"Amazing! We've only lost to Ravenclaw so far." Ginny said, excitedly. Victoria and Ginny have been interchangeably switching positions as Chaser on the team; even though Ginny was just a substitute. She cared a lot about the game, and she was really good. Victoria didn't mind keeping up a consistent substitute system with her.

"How is Remus doing? I hadn't gotten to speak with him when he dropped you off." Mr. Weasley asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh, uhm… he's good… I think." Victoria said, unsure with how their last meeting went. There were things definitely left unexplained…

"He'll be stopping by before dinner, dear." Mrs. Weasley assured her husband.

"So how's business going?" Harry asked the twins.

"It was slow for a bit." Fred said.

George nodded, "Yea. Nobody wanted to go near Diagon Alley after the Death Eater attack."

"Apparently, they blew up the bloody restaurant across from that little tea shop." Fred pointed out, making Victoria squirm a bit in her seat.

"Boys." Mr. Weasley gave them a knowing look but Ginny was becoming curious.

"Did anybody die?"

"Didn't you read the papers? Like five people died." George said.

Victoria hadn't known that bit of information; even though she saw them laying there on the tile floors of the restaurant. She's been purposely refraining from the Daily Prophet just so she didn't have to stumble upon it. She was always just hoping they got the help they needed and possibly survived. Her and Lavender's appearance at the shop was kept concealed by The Order for safety purposes, so not many people knew they were actually there that day besides people in the organization, and the trio.

"Was it anybody we knew?" Ginny continued to press on.

"Don't think so… the only survivor they had wouldn't even talk." Fred said, dolefully.

"Yea, he's been in Saint Mungo's for a while. They say he watched his wife parish in the fire-" George continued but Mr. Weasley had finished it. He had purposely spilled his coffee all over the twins, which caused the two to stand up abruptly, ringing out their sweaters.

"Ah, sorry boys; my fingers must've slipped. Why don't you go upstairs and get washed up?"

The twins groaned as they left the kitchen for the bathroom upstairs.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, picking at his eggs and looking up at everybody else awkwardly eating after the mishap. "So… Hermione… what do your parents do… in the _muggle_ world?" He had a smile of interest.

"They're dentists."

" _Fascinating_. What is that?"

"It's where they clean your teeth." Victoria said. She had little knowledge on the dentist, but she had to go one time with a muggle friend when she was a child, sitting in on the appointment.

"Clean? Like with a toothbrush?"

Victoria tried to remember what the dentist did to her friend… it was quite terrifying now that she was remembering it. "Well… they have this bright light shining down on you as you lay on a bed. Then they keep your mouth open with this tool and stick sharp objects inside and poke you with them."

"Dear Merlin… that sounds like torture."

"It doesn't have to be if you keep your teeth clean." Hermione added.

"Do you know what stitches are?"

"Stitches?" Victoria looked at him confused. "Like, when you're laughing too hard?"

Mr. Weasley laughed, "No, no. They're sort of like string that gets sewed into your skin."

Victoria's dark grey eyes widened, "Why on earth would anybody want that?"

"Arthur stupidly got them at Saint Mungo's. It's a muggle remedy, not for wizards." Mrs. Weasley said, raising an eyebrow at her husband as she got up to clean her plate.

"I've still got the scar!" He said proudly.

Victoria grinned, "We've all got our scars, huh?"

* * *

 _ **XxX**_

After breakfast, Victoria laid on the carpeted floor of the bedroom; throwing the small golden snitch that Harry handed to her in 5th year up in the air. Her mind kept running in circles about the dream she had last night; about her mum. The door to the bedroom creaked open, catching Victoria's attention. A tall red-headed girl walked in with a short, messy haired brunette.

Ginny sat down next to Victoria who caught her golden snitch in her hand and held it in her fist. Hermione relaxed herself against the bed; the two looking at Victoria.

"Uhm, hello." Victoria said, sitting up right next to Ginny.

Ginny pushed lightly on Victoria's arm, "Sooo… let's see it then."

"See what?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "You know what."

Victoria looked at the two confused, opening her palm so she revealed the golden snitch.

"No! _Not that!_ What Harry gave you." Ginny said.

"Oh." Victoria reached her hand down her new jumper from Mrs. Weasley, grabbing the necklace Harry had just handed to her and placing it comfortably on her chest for the two to see.

Ginny leaned in closer, resting her hand underneath the necklace so she could see it better.

"Did he do alright?" Hermione asked, throwing her hair in a ponytail.

"I'd say he did more than alright." Ginny grinned, going back to her sitting position.

"I don't understand… did he tell you or?" Victoria looked between the two.

"He asked us about a month ago what to get you for Christmas." Hermione said.

"Yea, he was so lost. I don't think he's ever gotten something for a girl before." Ginny laughed, "So we recommended him a few things. Then Hermione went with him to some muggle place to get the present."

Hermione nodded, "It was a place in London I went to with my dad when he would buy my mum something for their anniversary. I think it looks lovely."

"Oh, well thanks. Did Dean get you anything?" Victoria asked Ginny, taking a sip of her tea. Ginny looked a bit paralyzed upon hearing the name; which seemed odd. Victoria noticed her coil up, wrapping her arms around her legs and looking down at her toes. "Did I say something wrong?"

"She won't talk to me about it either." Hermione said.

"What happened? Did you two break up?"

Ginny shrugged, _"Not exactly-"_

"Is he forcing you again?"

"No, no. He just has things to sort out. His mum was thinking about pulling him out of Hogwarts this year… you know because of Voldemort. He's been stressed out lately trying to convince his mum he should just graduate since he's almost finished with school."

"Why would he be pulled out? It's not like Voldemort can walk into the castle. He fears Dumbledore more than anything for Merlin's sake." Victoria continued throwing the snitch up in the air, resting her head back on the dresser behind her.

"Worse part is, he's friend with Cormac." Hermione rolled her eyes, "So they're always together, and he's always staring at me."

"I told him off about it earlier in the year." Victoria said. "I think he's just confused. He wants to get with every girl in the school, but you can tell he has these feelings for Katie."

"Katie? Our chaser?" Ginny asked, stretched out her legs across the carpet.

"Yea. What I've gathered from it was that they dated, then Katie cheated him. So he's never gotten over her, but she's been over him. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she had a thing with Ritchie Coote."

"Probably, they're always on the field practicing." Ginny looked over at Hermione, "What about you?"

Hermione's eyes widened, "Me?"

"Yea, who do you fancy this year?"

Victoria watched Hermione fiddle with her finger nails nervously.

"Er… no one in particular."

"Do you still talk to Viktor?" The red-head kept pressing on, which was something she had a tendency to do. It was as if she never noticed when the situation felt a bit awkward and Hermione's anxious eyes wondering anywhere but towards Ginny.

Hermione looked at Victoria, as if to tell her what she was saying wasn't the truth; and Victoria knew it. "Yea, we write a lot. He's a really charming guy."

Ginny smiled, "Aw, that's sweet. Must be hard dating a guy who lives so far away… well… we don't actually know where he lives right? Isn't his school hidden?"

Hermione scratched her head nervously, "Yep, it's hidden…"

" _GINNY DEAR! COME HELP WITH THE HAM!"_ Mrs. Weasley yelled from the lower floor.

Ginny moaned, "I'll catch you guys later." She said, shuffling outside the room and closing the door.

Victoria stood up, placing her tea on the bedside table and throwing her snitch in her purse.

"So, how are you?" Hermione asked, a little uncomfortably.

Victoria opened her trunk and took out actual clothes so she wouldn't be in her sleepwear all day, throwing piles of it on the bed, trying to choose what to wear. "I'm alright. You?"

"No, I meant with what happened. At Diagon Alley." Hermione went straight to it, her voice sounding more serious.

Victoria gave a short laugh, "I'm fine, Hermione. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…" Hermione stood up, leaning against the bedpost looking at Victoria who was unfolding her shirts. "You never talk about it, and seeing as Ginny wouldn't _stop_ talking about it…"

"I don't really ever think about it, so it's not a big deal. Besides, it's no different than what happened to me when I was one, I suppose." The air between them grew silent, and Victoria couldn't make sense to why she would say that. She was just getting easily irritated with everybody asking what was wrong with her. She found some sort of peace with herself, and her worries about the Death Eaters, knowing they wouldn't go anywhere near Dumbledore. So for now, she was just battling out her nightmares by herself.

* * *

 ** _XxX_**

Later that day, Victoria decided to share the photo album she made for Harry with Hermione in the living room. They were sitting on the couch side by side, flipping page after page, reading the small text underneath the photographs.

Hermione pointed at a photo, laughing softly at Victoria's mother who had teased up light blonde hair in a ponytail. "Wow, that hair!"

Victoria grinned, "That was the 70's for you. This is Harry's dad over here," Victoria pointed at James Potter playing guitar with Sirius in the Potter's house. "He went for the Buddy Holly look, with the square specs."

"Oh no! Is that professor Lupin?"

Victoria laughed, "Yup!"

"That outfit!" Remus was wearing a button up blue shirt with a brown vest and brown pants. "Ugh, can you just imagine… someday showing our children old photos and them making fun of us?"

"Please, what we wear isn't as bad as this vest." Victoria joked, flipping more pages.

After a few moments of laughter and making fun of the Marauder's old pictures, a loud knock sounded from the door and Mrs. Weasley hurried to open it.

"Ah! Remus, Tonks! Come in, come in. It's cold out there." She smiled as the two stepped inside the house, shuffling their feet on the welcome mat. "Can I take your coats?"

"It's quite alright, Molly thank you. Oh, Happy Christmas!" Remus smiled, making his way through the kitchen.

"Happy Christmas, you two! I'll go get Arthur." Mrs. Weasley left to go find her husband, while Remus and Tonks met with Victoria and Hermione in the living room.

Victoria stood up, giving Remus a hug upon seeing him, then Tonks; who decided to have blue hair today. "Happy Christmas! I was wondering when you two would show up."

"Yes well, we had to stop by the house first and grab a few things." Remus said, making himself comfortable beside Hermione. "What's this? Is this the photo-album you were making?"

"Yep! We were just looking at you actually," Victoria said, running her finger along the pictures until she reached Remus in that brown sweater vest.

"Oh Merlin…" Remus looked closely at the picture; Tonks doing the same till she let out a loud laugh.

"Remus, dear… that vest…"

"What's wrong with the vest? It was in style back then."

"Let's keep it that way." Tonks laughed, sitting beside Remus and putting her head on his shoulder as Hermione kept flipping through pages.

"Are you saying you were more stylish than me back in your days?"

"I'm definitely saying that." Tonks said, rubbing Remus' shoulder as she put her arm around him.

"Should've seen him in Italy; he was rocking pastel shorts and a very touristy shirt." Victoria smiled up at Remus who looked proud with his choice of outfit.

"Well we _were_ tourists…" He said, justifying himself.

Mr. Weasley stepped into the living room; relief taking over his features, but what for? "Remus! Glad to see you here… and all in one piece."

Remus stood up, giving Arthur a handshake as they both walked over to the kitchen to have a seat. "Yes, it was a close one; what happened last week. But I've managed."

Victoria watched as Tonks followed Remus into the kitchen; closing the sliding doors behind her. "I'll be back." She said, sitting up from the couch and walking up the stairs to the boy's room.

She knocked on Ron's door, only waiting a minute before he had answered and swung the door wide open; revealing Harry sitting on the floor in front of a chess board. "Oi, your girlfriend's here mate."

Ron left Victoria at the door, taking his spot by the chess board as Harry made a move then looked up at her. "What's up?"

Victoria walked in slowly, her eyes wondering about the room; and the very first thing she could notice was that burnt orange colour that painted along his entire room that was covered in a British Quidditch team, Chudley Cannon's posters. There was barely any floor space, so the two were quite cramped in front of the bed; a pile of clothes moved on top of it as if they were just picked up from the floor. Feeling a bit awkward she intruded into Ron's room, her eyes darted to Harry's. "Remus has just arrived with Tonks."

"Are there any updates?"

Victoria shrugged, "Considering they closed the door on me; none I'm allowed to hear."

Harry nodded, standing up from his spot and walking towards the door. "Alright, then let's go hear for ourselves."

"What about our chess game?" Ron said, leaning back on his hands.

"We'll pick it up later."

The two hurried down the stairs, catching Hermione's eye as she finished looking at the photo-album and resting it aside. She looked at the two with the knowing look of mischief as Harry raised a finger to his lips. They walked quietly over to the kitchen door, peaking through the small cracks in the blinds and listening on to their conversation. Mr. Weasley was sitting at one end of the table, refilling Remus' cup of wine who was sitting beside Tonks; her hands cupped firmly around the wine glass.

"Like I said… it'll be hard to convince them, Arthur. They're practically sheep, while he is the Shepard." Remus sounded disappointed and concerned; and the look on Mr. Weasley's face told the same tale.

"It'll turn up the same way with Hagrid, won't it? They'll always be one step ahead; they'll do anything to show defiance over Dumbledore." Mr. Weasley pinched the bridge of his nose, taking in a deep breath.

"I won't stop trying, Arthur."

"Like hell you won't." Tonks said, dropping her glass loudly on the table after taking a large drink.

"…Dora."

"No, when we agreed to this… you said it wouldn't be for long. It's been nearly two months!"

"It has to be done, Tonks… you know that."

"You're putting yourself at too much risk than we can afford. What would happen if I lost you? If Victoria lost you? You're the only person she has left, don't you forget that." Tonks cried out in great trepidation.

Victoria looked over at Harry, her expression closed up while concerned took over her. She closed her fingers on the handle; Harry trying to keep the door closed but Victoria pushed hard on it, nearly pushing him forward.

The three looked back at Victoria standing at the doorway, and Harry catching his balance on the cupboard by the door.

"Victoria? Harry?" Mr. Weasley looked at the two confused, as Remus looked back down at his wine glass as if caught red-handed on something.

"Merlin… how much did you hear?" Remus said, as if it was no surprise Victoria would be listening in on conversations like these; and it truthfully wasn't.

Victoria's brows drew together, "Why would I _lose_ you?"

A momentary silence filled the room and Tonks stood up, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I didn't mean it like that-"

Victoria brushed her off, walking towards Remus and filling Tonks' empty seat. She pinned him down with her unwavering gray eyes. "Why are there _risks_?"

Remus drew in a long breath, "I've been participating in a mission for The Order." He came out with it, knowing Victoria wouldn't stop pressing the matter until she got the real answer. He definitely wasn't like Elise, with these matters.

"Mission, what mission? Why haven't you been at Grimmauld?"

Tonks and Harry stood at the other end of the table, listening intently to Remus.

"I've been sent to talk to the werewolves about helping Dumbledore. Though lately I've been spying on a particular man who seems to be the operations of the pack."

" _You're spying on werewolves?"_ Victoria's eye's widened in shock.

"Tonks…"

Tonks raised an eyebrow, "You got yourself into it dear, you best climb yourself out."

Remus rubbed his forehead before taking a large sip out of his glass. "I've been watching over Fenrir Greyback."

" _Fenrir who?"_ Harry interrupted.

"Greyback. He's sort of the leader of the pack, you could say. He's a foul man who gains great satisfaction feasting on children, and whose main goal is to infect as many as possible in hope to take over the Wizarding World."

" _He kills… children…?"_ Victoria felt disgusted.

Harry sat down across from Remus, interested in the subject. "But he can't take over the Wizarding World… that's impossible. Why does Dumbledore want you spying on _him_?"

"Because it's not just about his personal goals, but what he will do to try to achieve them. Around 1965 Greyback became an ally to Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They both found mutual usage out of each-other for their own tasks. Voldemort gets him as a terror weapon, and Greyback gets as many victims he wants to play with."

"That's sick." Victoria grabbed herself a wine glass and poured her own, taking a drink out of it. "Those poor children… I can't imagine…"

Remus pressed his lips together, leaning back in his chair. "I can." Victoria and Harry's eyes darted up; Remus was unsure how else to go about this.

"Is he the reason…?" Victoria looked at Remus carefully; his light nod sent chills up her spine. "He attacked you? Remus… what if he sees you. He already knows who you are, what if he catches you?"

"Exactly." Tonks agreed.

"You know I have to do this Victoria; you of all people should understand."

Victoria stood up, running her fingers through her hair. "Well forgive me if I don't then. Why would Dumbledore sent you to spy on someone who is the reason for your bloody werewolf transformations? What am I to do if something goes wrong?"

 _"Victoria-"_

"I've just lost my father, Remus. Am I supposed to prepare for losing you too? Because if that's the case, I'm not ready for that." Victoria's heart beats escalated as everybody sat quietly in the room. She had just finished telling Harry how worried she was with losing him, and now she had to worry about Remus too? She's always looked up to Remus, he was her favourite teacher and one she learned most from in her third year. If she wasn't allowed to have Sirius, she was content with having Remus as her guardian; and she wasn't ready to give that up. "I need some air." Victoria grabbed her coat on the rack and swung open the kitchen door where the rest of the Weasley siblings and Hermione were standing behind, listening in on the conversation. She pushed through them, leaving the house and throwing her jacket around her. Her body tensed up as she looked up into the night sky, throwing her hands down beside her and kicking the gravel as hard as she could out of anger. She stomped her feet down the graveled driveway towards the little swamp hidden in the tall grass. She heard the front door creak open behind her; "Victoria! Wait up! Where are you going?" She could hear Harry's voice in the distance, and his feet trying to make its way toward her.

"I want to be alone." She yelled out, not looking back and continuing onward.

"Victoria!"

Harry's voice died out once she passed through the thick grass and walked quickly over the stumps and large rocks till she reached the swamp Remus nearly always apparates into when they visit the Weasley's. She slumped down on a boulder at the edge of the swamp, pulling her wand out of her jacket and pointed it toward the water. She held her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms around her legs as she flicked her wand causing the water to rise and fall gently; till she started thinking about Remus' irritating decision which caused her to make a small explosion of water in the center of the swamp.

It took her a while to calm down; the chilling wind was now freezing over her skin as it rolled past her, she could hear birds off in the distance flutter their wings and flying away, and she took time to look at the stars surrounding her in the night sky. Christmas was becoming her worse holiday.

She looked down at her reflection in the water; clearing her wet cheeks with the back of her hand. It was only moments later did she hear the soft footsteps of somebody approaching her through the tall grass. She sniffled as her lower lip quivered slightly; "Harry, I told you I just want to be alone right now." She continued resting her chin on her knees, playing with the water. Regardless of her demands, the footsteps continued to draw near, snapping twigs and ruffling up the tall grass; and truthfully she was hoping it was Remus. Part of her wanted to apologize, and another part wanted to have a private conversation with him about what happened in The Burrow.

Victoria looked down at the crippling water where she saw a reflection standing behind her. She drew in her breath, "Harry, please. I'll be in, in a minute okay?" The water calmed, and her eyes flashed over the figure that was painted over the reflection. What the water then revealed, was someone she least expected to be standing behind her.


	28. Chapter 28: Not My Intention

Disclaim: Though it would be rad, i do not own Harry Potter. Those rights go to J.K Rowling.

Chapter 28: Not My Intention

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _She looked down at her reflection in the water; clearing her wet cheeks with the back of her hand. It was only moments later did she hear the soft footsteps of somebody approaching her through the tall grass. She sniffled as her lower lip quivered slightly; "Harry, I told you I just want to be alone right now." She continued resting her chin on her knees, playing with the water. Regardless of her demands, the footsteps continued to draw near, snapping twigs and ruffling up the tall grass; and truthfully she was hoping it was Remus. Part of her wanted to apologize, and another part wanted to have a private conversation with him about what happened in The Burrow._

 _Victoria looked down at the crippling water where she saw a reflection standing behind her. She drew in her breath, "Harry, please. I'll be in, in a minute okay?" The water calmed, and her eyes flashed over the figure that was painted over the reflection. What the water then revealed, was someone she least expected to be standing behind her._

* * *

 **XxX**

Fear paralyzed her, as she was unable to breathe. It felt as if she was staring at the reflection for longer than it had been; contemplating the scenarios in the back of her mind that could happen if she so as moved a muscle; if that was even possible at this point. She didn't know how to react; it definitely wasn't who she was expecting, and it definitely wasn't anybody she'd seen before. She bit her tongue, turning her body so her back was to the swamp and her eyes were now surveying the man behind her. Tall, sallow skin with long brown hair greased back. His lips curled with a malevolent grin while his dark eyes pinned down on her with a demanding crave to be satiated. Victoria fought for breath as she jerked away from the man, sliding off the of the rock she once sat on and falling directly into the swamp where she became consumed by the water around her. His feet continued onward, closer, as panic assailed her. She ran her hands along the muddy surface below the swamp, trying to grasp her wand with her wandering fingers. Just as his feet stepped over the rock, she gripped onto her wand and pointed it directly at the man. A red light beamed from the tip of her wand and he was knocked back through the thick grass and out of sight. Victoria stood up, feeling the weight of her clothes as they were completely drenched, and holding her wand out in front of her. Her eyes were alert and wide open, and she was silently thanking Professor Snape, which was an odd thing to do; for successfully using her first nonverbal spell in combat. Who knows what would've happened if she wasn't quick enough.

Silence played with the wind and Victoria tried to look beyond the grass for any signs of movement. She stepped over the rock, and cautiously moved the tall grass out of her view with her wand as she continued in the direction where he was knocked back. The moon was out now, shedding its light down on the field; but it wasn't much. Her feet snapped the twigs that laid on the ground, and the grass began to sway violently as a gust of wind took over. She stopped, narrowing her eyes down the field through the thick grass; and before she could react on it, he'd jumped into sight and knocked her down. She held her wand up to his neck, blasting him off her but this time he hadn't just disappeared. He jumped back on his feet as fast as she did, and she quickly ran over the swamp and through the tall grass with him close on her trail. She looked back a few times, but it wasn't worth it; she couldn't risk tripping and collapsing, it would make her an easy target. She pointed her wand behind her, yelling incantations for blasting spells, hoping that it would stop him long enough for her to circle around and go back to The Burrow. Finally, she'd pass through the thick grass and reached a crop-circle. Her eyes darted around her, analyzing the still grass that stood around her, and quickly she pointed her wand in the air; " _Periculum_ ," bright red warning sparks shot into the night sky just before she felt a heavy weight push her body down and her wand slip through her fingers. Her arms were held firmly above her head, as her body was pinned down with the man's weight sitting on top of her torso. He inched his face closer, his breath warm against her neck as he drew a deep breath, inhaling the scent she carried. Her lower lip trembled and she turned her head so she wouldn't have to face his devilish grin and black sinister eyes.

" _Please_ ," Victoria cried out, it was all she could do. "Please, let me go."

His eye's widened with amusement, his face just inches from hers, "What fun would that be?" He had a deep, raspy voice.

"None of this is fun for me." She could feel the length of his fingernails pierce against her skin while she bit back a scream. "Wh-who are you?"

"The longer you don't know, the more you'll fear me. Fear so happens to prepare my meals."

The colour drained from Victoria face as terror clouded her features. Her dark gray eyes gave him a haunted look as she began to piece his words together. His smile broadened, his teeth pointing down at her like depraved daggers. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling that hot breath wrap around the surface of her skin; sending chills through her body. She wasn't in the right mind, she wasn't ready to accept death; but if that's what it had to be, she wouldn't mind seeing her parents again. It was as if she stopped breathing when she began to think of Sirius and Marlene; the welcoming smiles that played on their face as they awaited Victoria to pass through that threshold of life and death.

Yet, a sudden shock filled her body and she could feel the rise and fall of her chest again. Her lower body felt free and her arms were stinging and unpinned. Victoria opened her eyes, looking up at a familiar face whose wand pointed in the direction of the man he'd just knocked off her. He walked towards her, helping Victoria up with his wand still pointed defensively, wrapping his arm around her as if he'd never see her again.

"…Remus." Her words carried great relief.

"Get your wand, we're not done here." Remus ordered.

Victoria grabbed her wand from the ground, and the two hurried back towards The Burrow, running through the thick grass and being greeted by loud incantations around them. They turned, meeting two who were in combat.

Remus flicked his wand at the tall, black curly haired witch and she was knocked back through the grass. Harry turned around, relief taking over his features as he ran up to Victoria and tightening his arms around her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Let's just get out of here, please."

The three hurried through the grass, casting spells around them as Death Eaters appeared one by one, chasing after them. Within moments they had bumped into Hermione and Ron fighting off a Death Eater and blasting him backwards into the field. Hermione looked over at the three, "Thank goodness you're alright."

"We're all just fine, where's Tonks?" Remus asked, craning his neck over around the grass.

"At the house with the rest." Ron said, leading the way back to The Burrow.

Victoria looked behind her, noticing three Death Eaters apparate just behind them, along with the one man who had chased her down before. Victoria ran through the grass, pushing hard with her feet as she grabbed onto Harry's hand, sending spells behind her but they were dodging it. Once they passed the threshold of the grass, they met up with the rest who were standing at the gravel. The Death Eaters approached them through the grass, three surrounding them but reluctantly stepping further. Everybody had their wands out, pointing directly at the intruders. Victoria could hear their shaking breaths around her, and her own arm couldn't keep still. She held tightly onto Harry's hand, standing behind him while Remus put an arm out in front of her defensively.

Everybody stood cold for what felt like too long, waiting for the next move; which surely came.

"You wasted too much time playing with the girl." Bellatrix yelled, a sour look on her face as she narrowed her eyes at the werewolf beside her.

"I did my job, you're the one who let him slip you ghastly witch." The man stuffed his hands in his dark brown pants pocket, holding back a sneer.

"Till we meet again." Bellatrix smiled so they could see her large yellow teeth; waving carelessly at the group.

The man gave a half-grin, looking directly into Victoria's eyes, "Maybe next time, darlin'."

One after the other- they disapparated in their spots. It felt like a massive weight was pulled off her chest. She lowered her wand, covering her face with her hands as Harry pulled her in close so she buried her face in his dark blue jumper. Remus wrapped his arms around the two, lightly rubbing their shoulders.

"It's alright you two, everybody's safe. Thank Merlin you're safe…" He cried in solace as he was reassuring himself.

Tonks appeared, placing a hand on Victoria's back and with a calm tone directing them towards the house, "Why don't we all go inside, okay? It's cold out here."

Victoria nodded and followed her into the house, where she sat down at the kitchen table and was covered by a brown plaid blanket Harry wrapped around her. Mrs. Weasley brewed some hot tea and sent her children up to bed while everybody else sat around the kitchen table, including Ron.

Remus sat beside her, turning to face Victoria as he placed his wand at the scratch marks on her wrists where he pinned her down and began mending the broken skin.

"Who did this to you?" Harry asked, looking down at her healing wrists.

"I don't know… he didn't say his name."

"Had to of been Greyback." Remus said certainly, mending the other wrist.

"The werewolf? She'll be okay, right?" Harry looked at her scratch marks concerned but Remus nodded.

"She'll be just fine. She wasn't bit, that's all that matters."

Mrs. Weasley sat down beside her husband on the other side of the table, her eyebrows furrowed; "Why were they here? Why her?"

Remus let out a sigh, dropping his wand down on the table after he finished mending her wounds and pinching the bridge of his nose. "They must've went looking for Harry, but found her instead. In the end, he used her to pull him out of the house, which in turn… worked." Remus looked at Harry gravely, " _Even_ _though I told you to wait."_

"You really expect me to wait in the bloody house when she's out there somewhere in danger?"

" _YES!_ " Remus shouted, which took back nearly everybody in the room considering it was something he didn't do often. "You can't keep putting yourself out there Harry, you have to realize who you are."

"He's fine, what's the harm?" Ron asked, looking between the group confused.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Because now they know they can use her for bait, Ronald. Harry's stupid decision making just put Victoria at more risk." She said, looking at Harry apologetically.

Harry ground his jaw and refused to say another word about it. He stood up, throwing his chair back so it slammed against the cabinets behind him, and exiting the kitchen for the bedroom.

Everybody avoided eye contact; Victoria awkwardly drinking her tea as Remus had a look of disappointment on his face.

"I…I-I'm sorry… Remus." Victoria said, reaching her cold hand through the blanket and placing it on top of his that was resting on his knee.

"It's not your fault. He attacked you, and you bought yourself enough time to use the warning spell. I'm proud of you – Sirius would be proud of you." He ran his hand over his hair, pushing it out of his face.

Victoria shrugged, "I suppose…" She stood up, clutching the blanket around her tightly and managing a fake smile to the group, "Thank you for the tea Mrs. Weasley." Mrs. Weasley tried to make a genuine smiled and with that, Victoria left the kitchen and walked up the stairs. She quietly walked across the hall to the slightly opened door on the far end. Knocking lightly, she pushed open the door and saw Harry sitting at the end of the bed post, hanging his head in his hands.

"It's me." Victoria said quietly, walking over to Harry and standing before him.

"I'm sorry." He muffled in his hands. "I fucked up."

She pulled his hands away from his face, revealing glossy eyes he was desperately trying to hold back. "It's okay…"

"You say that… but it's really not. All because I don't think."

Victoria grabbed onto his spectacles that sat beside him, and placed them on the bridge of his nose. "They were a bit hard on you down there."

"I'm putting you in too much danger… this is what I was worried about from the start." Harry looked up at her sorrowfully.

"Hey, don't talk like that… It's not your fault all of this happened to you-"

"But it's my fault for bringing you down with me."

"I'm the one who promised to stay by your side through this, Harry, and I'm keeping that promise."

"…I don't know…" Harry's gaze fell to the floor.

Victoria took hold of his hand, pressing it against her chest where her diamond necklace laid flat. He looked up, as a corner of her mouth lifted. "We'll get through it together, just like I promised. Besides, who is the one who told me nothing would happen to us as long as Dumbledore is around?"

"I did… but tonight… that was a close call-"

"Maybe, but nothing happened. I promise you nothing _will_ happen." Victoria swallowed her own words, tasting the bitterness of her own lies. They sounded right to say, but they didn't mean much to her. She had no idea if anything would happen… she's been anticipating things to get worse since the battle at the ministry; finally finding some form of peace with the realization that Dumbledore would keep them safe… but to hear Harry is now second guessing it… well it surely didn't make matters better. She cleared her throat, letting go of his hand and beginning to walk out the door, "Want to uhm… keep me company tonight? Hermione's sleeping with Ginny so… I've sort of got Percy's room to myself."

Harry nodded, grabbing his bag and following Victoria into Percy's room on the second floor. The room barely looked like Percy's anymore; considering he had packed up and left, buying himself a flat in London. The walls were empty, the drawers were empty… all that was really there was a small bed beside a large window with opened curtains, and an empty dresser with a few drawers slightly sticking out, and a lamp. Victoria sat on the bed, slipping off her shoes and pants before Harry went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Stretching herself out, she reached over the bed and opened the window so the cold air would roll in; and if Belle needed to, she could come inside. There was a knock at the door, and Victoria quickly wrapped herself in the plaid blanket and opened it. Remus had his hands in his pants pockets, looking up at her with a half-grin with his hair pulling down over his forehead messily.

"Remus…" Victoria looked behind her, then held the blanket tightly around her, "Is something wrong?"

Remus shook his head, "No. I just… wanted to say goodnight." He pulled his sleeve up his arm and checked his watch, "We can leave first thing in the morning, then I'll bring you back to Hogwarts. Sound fair?"

"Yea… sounds alright."

"I'll be staying in Bill's room, so if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you." Victoria began to shut the door before his hand put a stopper to it.

"My apologies, have you seen Harry? I've been meaning to talk to him about earlier."

Victoria bit her lip, "Mm… no. He's probably already asleep."

"Alright. Goodnight. No wondering off." He raised an eyebrow, walking off for the upstairs bedroom.

Victoria shut the door as Harry exited the bathroom with a toothbrush inside his mouth, and nothing on besides his grey boxers that hung around his hips.

"W'o wus tha'?" Harry asked, continuing to brush his teeth.

Victoria smiled, "Remus, he was just saying goodnight. You might want to talk to him in the morning."

Harry nodded, returning to the bathroom. Victoria slipped off her blanket, fixing the pillows and bedsheets before throwing off her shirt into her suitcase and slipping under the covers. She rested on her side, looking out the window where she could see the large swamp that nearly surrounded the Weasley's house; on top of that she could hear Hermione and Ron arguing on the ground floor; the window must be opened down there too. Harry hurried out of the bathroom, throwing his glasses on the bedside table and raking his fingers through his dark hair. "Falling asleep without me?"

Victoria turned over, making as much room as she could while Harry slipped inside the covers with her; frankly the bed was small. She closed the small space between them, resting a leg over his body as she wrapped an arm around his torso; feeling the warmth of his skin against hers. Harry's fingers slid across her face, pushing her long black hair out of her eyes before placing his hands around her waist, pulling her in close. The two rested their eyes, feeling the cold breeze from the outside and listening to the faint yells of Hermione and Ron from the ground floor that eventually died out with someone slamming a few doors and stomping up the stairs. They were pretty much used to it by now; more so Harry than anyone else.

"Harry."

"Mm?" Harry mumbled, keeping his eyes closed.

"Did you hear about Dean's parents?"

"Mmm-no…"

"Well… they were contemplating taking Dean out of school."

"M-yea?"

"Yea. They said Hogwarts is becoming unsafe."

"Dean's parents were always lame."

Victoria looked up at him, giving him a funny look as he fixed his head against the pillow. "Lame, huh?"

"Yep. One time… his uh… hi-his parents they er… took away his exploding snaps because he did bad in herbology." Harry said sleepily.

Victoria narrowed her eyes, " _Right_ … You put a lot of faith in Dumbledore, don't you?"

"I'd trust him with my life." It was the only thing he'd said thus far that sounded remotely awake.

She shrugged, nestling her head by his chest as he kissed the top of her head. "You two are close, aren't you?"

"He's the greatest wizard I know. Somehow he also has all the answers…"

"Well he's been around long enough to know them."

Harry gave a light laugh, "It's also nice knowing he was close to my parents; you know to some degree."

"Hm… Do you miss them?"

"My parents? Sure, I do. I just wish… I don't know… that I could have at least told them I loved them before they left me."

Victoria closed her eyes, lightly placing her lips against his chest, "Oh Harry, they knew. I'm sure of it."

"Do you think it's painful? Dying…"

"We don't have to talk about that-"

"I just get curious sometimes. You know, hoping they died painlessly."

Victoria rolled on her back, looking up into the ceiling as she placed her hands on top of her bare stomach; fiddling with her nails. "I often think that too… especially about my mum… you know when the house… _exploded_."

"Our parents are in some other life right now, probably doing Marauder things and being nosy." Harry grinned.

A short silence carried through the air as the two laid in bed, Victoria still looking up at the ceiling and Harry trying to find comfort with his pillow and small bed space.

" _Harry_."

"Hmm?"

"I miss Sirius."

Harry's emerald green eyes flashed to hers, and he sat up right so the covers fell off his chest and his back leaned against the bedframe. He slipped on his glasses, looking down at Victoria who had a look of lost in her eyes. She shifted up, leaning against the bedframe as well and rubbing her weary eyes.

"I miss him too…"

"He was trying hard you know, to be a father to me. He even made me frequent lunches that admittedly weren't that great but he was trying… I miss the look in his eyes when looked at my mum's pictures, or talked about James and Remus… or the way he would smile when I did something and tell me _'that's just what your mum would do'…"_

"He was an amazing man… one of the bravest men I know… We'll locket her back up… Bellatrix."

"Elise was right when she said The Order was nothing but danger. Now Remus is getting orders from Dumbledore… putting his life at risk. What am I to do without him, Harry?"

Harry put an arm around her, lightly caressing his thumb over her arm and kissing her on the top of her head. "Remus is a brilliant wizard. He'll know when it's too dangerous, he knows how to keep himself safe. I promise you that."

"I suppose I know that deep down underneath all that doubt." She sighed, moving over towards the window and leaning against the frame with her chin resting on her arms. She was becoming a bit nervous for tomorrow; it's been a while since she went, and she hadn't gone with Remus before. The two were becoming real close, which was scary for her. It seemed like everybody she cared about got in trouble one way or another… Though Harry was right, Remus was a brilliant wizard… what did she truly have to be worried about? It's not like he's spying on Fenrir Greyback out in the open… he knows what he's doing…

"I'll try to let it pass…" Victoria said, letting the cold air rush against her skin.

"Maybe for tonight, we can just… relax." Harry insisted, his breath drawing nearer as he moved just inches from her back.

Victoria felt the sudden shock of Harry's cold fingertips gently rub against her back, pushing away her long wavy hair and placing his soft lips faintly on the nape of her neck, trailing lightly down her spine. The presence of his hands curled around her waist, laying on her stomach where her hands held his in place; warmth spreading throughout her. She turned her body to face him, closing the gasp instantly between their lips and kissing him amorously. The corners of his lips turned up as he reached behind her, closing the dark orange curtains on the window and hooking his fingers against her white bra strap; sliding it slowly off her shoulders and discarding it on the floor. She placed her hands firmly on his chest, pushing him down so his back laid flat. She straddled herself on his lower-body, his hands running along the curves of her thighs as she pulled the blankets over herself; leaning forward to place her lips on his. Before too long, they were making love; just focusing on the two of them and providing some of the best comfort they could for each-other. Sharing a moment of intimacy that let each-other know they still felt this attachment for the other; a feeling of endearment that only grew more as time lead on. When they finished, Victoria laid on top of Harry, his arm wrapping around her as he made sure the blanket completely covered her body. Their breaths calmed together, as their weary eyes shut allowing them a full night's rest in each-other's arms.

* * *

 **XxX**

The following morning Victoria woke up in her bed, in the most peaceful way she had in a while. Turning under the covers, she realized she was alone and clothed. She sat up, looking around the room and noticing the window was closed as well. She bounced off the bed, slowly walking over to the bathroom door and swinging it wide open only to see Harry wrapped in a towel and freshly out of the shower.

"Oh! Sorry!" Victoria's cheeks turned bright red and she covered her eyes with one hand.

Harry laughed, "Looks like we're even then."

"I can just wait…" She said turning back towards the door but Harry insisted she stay; it wasn't a big deal for him.

Victoria walked over to the shower, turning on the running water as Harry started drying his hair.

"Sleep well last night?" Harry asked.

Victoria smiled, "Best sleep I had all year." She slid her hand between the curtains, checking on the temperature of the water before throwing her clothes off and stepping in. "So the weirdest thing happened." She said loudly over the running water.

"What's that?"

Victoria began running her fingers through her hair with shampoo, "Well, I swear I went to bed last night with nothing on…"

"Hey, I have decency. What if someone walked in on you? Besides, you left that bloody window open all night, it was fucking cold this morning."

Victoria grinned, washing out her hair. "Are you going down to talk to Remus?"

"Why am I talking to Remus again?"

"Dunno, he was looking for you."

"Ah, okay… I'll head down in a minute." Harry said soon before Victoria hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. Harry stood at the doorway, throwing the towel he used to dry his hair with aside and gazing at Victoria suggestively.

She held her towel tightly, "Yes?"

"I don't get to look?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Get going, I have to leave soon."

"Alright, alright." Harry kissed her lightly on the cheek before closing the door behind him; running off to talk to Remus.

Victoria walked into the bedroom, throwing off her towel and pulling out a dress from her suitcase; slipping on her underwear and throwing the dress over her head. It was a black dress with lace lining on the torso and long sleeves; it fell just above her knees weightlessly. After throwing on a pair of black heels, she closed up her suitcase and swung her purse over her arm, fixing her new necklace and clasping it in place just before exiting the bedroom. Victoria's heels clicked down the stairs to the ground floor where she found Remus dressed in his dark gray suit, and Harry sitting on the couch beside him; leaning over so his arms rested on his knees as the two were deep in conversation. The two looked up at her; Remus patted Harry on the back, standing up and straightening out his jacket.

"We can certainly pick up on this later, Harry. You know where to find me."

"Or do we?" Victoria said, apologizing for the dry sense of humor.

"Let's get going then… before everybody wakes up and Molly is offering me enough food to fill me up for a year." He smiled, opening the front door for Victoria.

Harry stood up, "Where are you two going?"

"To see some old friends." Remus added.

"I'll meet you at Kings Cross later?" Victoria said, handing him her suitcase. "Could you also apparate there with my bag?"

Harry grinned, "Anything for you… because if I don't, I'll hear about it later." He said jokingly, wrapping his arms around her for a brief moment.

"See you then, Potter." Victoria waved him off and exited the Burrow with Remus. They walked a few feet from the house to the gravel where they stood facing each other. He put his hand out between them, watching her expressions carefully.

"Ready?"

Victoria straightened herself up, "I think so." She grabbed onto his hand and the two apparated from The Burrow to a small street with slushed snow and drooping trees. The two walked underneath the dark gray sky, along the sidewalk till they reached that old rusted gate she hadn't been through in a while. Remus opened the gate, allowing Victoria inside before closing it behind him. Victoria's eyes scanned the area; it was just how she left it. Tombstone after tombstone, rotting flowers on some; fresh ones on a few. Remus stood beside her, holding his arm out for her to clasp on as the two continued walking down the main trail. They took a right, walking through the line of tombstones before reaching those she remembered well. Elise's tombstone looked the same; sparkling stone, pretty much brand new. Whereas Marlene's, showed greater aging and contrasted with the brand-new stone that was now beside her. Remus took out his wand, placing flowers at each tombstone, and standing before his old mates; saying what needed to be said in his head.

Victoria bit back her lip, trying to keep the cork from unscrewing and holding back her tears. She placed her lips upon her two fingers, laying them on top of their tombstones, letting a tear roll down her cheek once she reached Elise's. The two barely got along well, but they did have good times… and she loved her. Death was becoming something Victoria thought about a lot; why did it happen, why did people have to leave and never come back? She will never understand; does anyone really? Victoria kneeled down before her parents' graves, feeling the cold needles of the snow beneath her. She managed a half grin, as pain gripped at her chest. "I love you guys. I miss you… a lot. I need you now more than ever, but wherever you are… don't worry about me. I'll manage. Dumbledore is keeping Hogwarts safe... and we all seem to be doing _alright_ so far."

Remus placed a hand on Victoria's shoulder, squeezing at it lightly. "Don't worry Padfoot, I'll take good care of her. I'll make sure she doesn't get into much trouble like when we were kids." Victoria looked up at him, smiling as she stood back on her feet; clearing away the snow from her legs. The two watched over the tombstones for quite some time before finally exiting the graveyard. They took a short stroll down the sidewalk and decided to stop at a small local café, ' _Coffee House'_. Upon walking inside, the bell jingle above them and they could feel the many stares from the people around them; mostly on Remus. They were in a primarily populated muggle town, so it was easy to be misinformed about the scar marks on Remus' face; though truthfully people in the wizarding world like to glare at him too. They walked over to the corner of the store, taking a seat on some wooden chairs. A young lady with brown hair put up in a bun, and a dark green uniform with an apron walked up to their table with a notepad and pen. "My names Jen, I'll be helping you out today. What can I get you?" She said, avoiding eye contact with Remus.

"We'll get tea, black. Thanks." Remus said, smiling as she walked off writing in her notepad.

Victoria dipped her hand into her purse, pulling out a tissue and clearing the corners of her eyes that began to water.

"Are you alright?"

"It's just weird you know. I've pretty much grown up without my mum all my life… I knew how to deal with it, I never cried… but now that I've met Sirius and he's gone… It's like I lost my mum all over again." She stuffed her tissue back into her purse.

"It could be because Sirius brought a different light of your mother than Elise. You saw her for something more than Elise's sister; but a mother and somebodies love."

"Had you ever lost someone you love?"

"Well… I was in a relationship with this one Ravenclaw; which I _thought_ we would last through school. Nope, she left me for someone else." Remus laughed, "Funny how things work out."

"What, with Tonks and all?" Victoria said, receiving her drinks from Jen, their waitress.

Remus took a sip of his hot tea, "She's a lovely woman. Though I fear for her safety."

"With you being a…" Victoria looked around her, lower her voice, "Werewolf?"

"Well, yes. Also, because The Order is never necessarily off the hook from dangerous acts. You never know when they're watching, take last night for example."

Victoria dipped a biscuit into her tea, taking a bite. "Remus, I wanted to apologize for yelling at you last night. I was just scared…"

Remus waved a dismissive hand, "No need, dear. I completely understand, it's only natural you feel that way."

"Just promise me you won't put yourself at too much risk…"

"You have my word."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews and support! :D**


	29. Chapter 29: Games We Shouldn't Play

Disclaim: Shout out to J.K Rowling for the Harry Potter series.

Warning (?): I probably don't need this since we're rated **M** here, but just in case somebody doesn't enjoy that sort of thing- this chapter has a lot of it. So read at your own discretion of the two love birds enjoying a good time. _(lol)_

Chapter 29: Games We Shouldn't Play

* * *

"Please remember class, the essay is due in two weeks!" Professor Slughorn announced as his class began packing up their books and exiting the classroom.

Victoria waved her wand carelessly at her cauldron, letting out an irritated sigh as she looked over at Harry's spot; one which was empty. She slid her book inside her bag, and threw it over her shoulder, walking over to Hermione who was packing up herself.

"Hey, have you seen Harry?"

Hermione looked up, pushing her bushy brown hair out of her eyes and closing her up bag. "No. Why, have you not?"

Victoria shrugged, straightening out her Gryffindor robe. "Nope, he hasn't been in any of his morning classes."

"He'll turn up. Harry is always up to something." Hermione said, clearing her desk and walking towards the door.

" _He's always up to something…"_ Victoria agreed, whispering to herself while following her out and meeting up with Lavender outside the classroom.

"I've got a free period." Lavender smiled as they began walking down the bright halls filled with students rotating classes.

"I've finished for the day." Victoria grinned, one-upping her friend.

"Do you want to study?"

"Did you really just ask me that?"

"Come on, we have that huge transfiguration essay, might as well do it together. We'll get it done faster."

Victoria groaned, "I've gotten so lazy since Christmas."

"When are you not lazy?"

"Fine, fine. I should busy myself anyways…"

The two walked out back to the courtyard. The sun was shining brightly down on the melted snow, students were sitting on the benches or forming groups and chatting. They sat down between two pillars; on the ledge dividing the hallway and the courtyard. They leaned their backs against opposite pillars, taking out their transfiguration books and studying for the essay.

"So how was your Christmas?" Lavender asked, jotting notes down in her book.

Victoria looked down at her book, unsure on how to summarize her slightly uneventful Christmas. "Well… wet, I did a lot of running… and I went to go to see my parents."

Lavender glanced up at Victoria, "Interesting…. Did you go with Harry? To see your parents I mean."

Victoria began jotting notes down herself about human transfiguration. "Nope, I went with Remus. It was just a time we spent together to you know…" She looked up at her friend, waving her quill in the air, "Get closer and what not."

Lavender nodded slowly, "Yeah, you two seem to be getting along. You're lucky your god-father was somebody you already liked."

Victoria grinned, "Yeah. It's weird, I see him more than a professor now… but I guess that's obvious since I've been living with him. He still is a brilliant man, I feel like he knows everything. It's fun to see him nerd out on subjects like D.A.D.A, when I have questions and he answers with every possible detail."

"He was a D.A.D.A teacher, for like a year. An excellent one at that."

"But you know, it feels weird seeing my father's grave. It almost has no meaning, because he's not buried there. It's just a name on a piece of stone, you know?"

"I don't know how you do it… You said he fell through the veil right? Doesn't that mean you can't retrieve his body?"

Victoria's eyebrows drew together as she looked back down at her transfiguration book, "Right… I get more out of the pictures or memories, rather than that slab of stone in the ground…"

Lavender placed a hand on her friend's knee, "Memories last a life-time and hold greater importance closer to your heart."

The corner of Victoria's mouth turned up, as she flipped the page of her book and continued reading. "What about you, Lav?"

"Spent it with my mum and dad. A friend of my mum's came over actually, with her very attractive son I might add." Lavender bit her lip while Victoria rolled her eyes; her friend seemed to be interested in too many guys at once… "Anyways, you know Lucy? The nurse? Well, she said I could do an internship with her next year!"

Victoria raised her eyebrows, looking up at her friend whose eyes were brightly lit with excitement, "That's amazing Lav! It'll get you a foot in the door for that nursing career you want."

"I know, isn't it exciting!"

"I'm happy for you." She smiled, watching over her friend's excitement then catching a familiar voice from outside, in the courtyard. Victoria looked outside and saw Harry standing by the large tree on the other end of the yard in his Gryffindor robes, talking with Cormac who was leaning against the tree, wearing his white dress shirt tucked into his black pants. Victoria let off a mystified look, why would Harry be talking to Cormac, of all people? She snapped her book shut, stuffing it into her bag and swinging her feet over the ledge and onto the grass. "I'll be right back, Lav."

"Hm? Oh, okay."

Victoria walked across the yard, her feet shuffling through the grass and walking by a group of Hufflepuff's playing a wizarding card game.

Cormac gave an arrogant grin, swiping his bangs over his forehead; "Excellent, it's time we have an easy game."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yea, whatever. If you need to warm up, I suggest you do so before tomorrow."

"Yea, yea. Don't worry Potter, I'm not as rusty as the Weasley." Cormac caught Victoria's eyes, watching her as she walked beside Harry and made her presence known.

"What's going on here?" Victoria said, placing her hands on her hips.

Harry turned around, "Oh, hey. Nothing, we were just talking about the game tomorrow."

"Game? What about it?"

Cormac pushed himself off the tree, crossing his arms. "Looks like I'll be filling in for keeper tomorrow."

Victoria's eyes widened, " _What_?" She looked over at Harry, " _What_?"

"Yea…" Harry said, pushing his hair back.

"Why, what's happened to Ron?"

"He's in the hospital wing for taking too much love potion… I'll explain it to you later."

Victoria pouted, "Then Ginny can play for me tomorrow."

"No way, we need your arm. We're against Slytherin's tomorrow." Harry pleaded.

"C'mon McKinnon," Cormac lightly shoved at her arm, "We're a team."

She narrowed her eyes at him annoyingly, "First of all… It's _Black_ …" How many times did she have to tell him this? "Second, don't touch me."

Harry looked at her desperately, "He's right you know, we _are_ a team…"

Victoria sighed, "Fine. You're right." She'll get over it for Harry; Quidditch was important to him.

"Great, see you two on the field then." Cormac smiled, waving to a fellow Gryffindor and catching up with them inside the castle. Victoria leaned her back against the tree, raising her eyebrow curiously at Harry.

"So where were you all this morning?"

"Ah, funny story… a girl sort of gave me chocolate for Christmas, and Ron had gotten into it and apparently, it was laced with love potion."

"A girl gave you chocolate? Who?" Victoria said, her cheeks flushing with jealousy.

Harry scratched the back of his head, "Er, I don't remember. Some younger year… anyways,"

"How young?"

He blinked up at her, "Ginny's year."

Victoria pressed her fingers to her chin in thought, "Too old for it to be a crush…"

Harry snapped his fingers to her face, gathering her attention. "Hey, I haven't finished."

"Ya, ya go on." Victoria said, trying to shake off her thoughts.

"It was a lot of love potion, so I brought him to Slughorn's for the antidote… anyways, he's in the hospital wing recovering from the high amounts of dosage."

"So a younger year tried to give you an extreme high dosage of love potion?"

Harry grinned, placing his two hands on either side of her head and kissing her forehead lightly. "You're cute when you're jealous."

Victoria's face felt even hotter, "Woah, I'm not jealous… I'm just… concerned. What if she tries it again and you end up in the hospital wing?"

"If I didn't eat it before, why would I eat it now?"

Victoria huffed, "I'll trust your word, Potter. I'm mad at you though." The two started walking over to where Lavender was seated on the ledge between the stone pillars.

"Why's that?" Harry asked, putting an arm around her waist.

"You weren't in potions, and I swear I created something toxic…"

"Sorry, after I helped Ron I sort of had my session with Dumbledore."

Victoria looked up at Harry, her dark grey eyes melting against his arresting side profile; light skin, rosy cheeks, ruffed up dark hair, and strong jaw line. She watched him, captivated by his smile as he greeted friends passing by. He turned his head so she could see in full view his deep emerald green eyes, and they didn't change in expression. It was as if it was normal or expected to look at each-other with ardent eyes.

"Forgive me?" He said, pulling her in close from the waist.

Her mouth moved wordlessly, till she remembered what she was pressing on about, "If you let me borrow your potions book, yeah."

"I can't do that."

She furrowed her brows, "And why not?"

"Because… I've lost it."

"No you didn't…" Victoria slipped her hand around his back, grabbing onto his bag and teasing it away from him as she tried to unbutton it. "I bet it's in here."

Harry tried to grab onto his bag, wrapping his arms around her as she struggled to look inside it. "Give it!"

"Stop it!"

"It's my bag!"

Victoria searched the bag, feeling disappointed when she couldn't find the book and handed it back to Harry. "Where is it?"

Harry slipped his bag over his shoulder, "I told you, I've lost it."

She narrowed her eyes suspicious at him, "I'll find that book of yours, Potter."

"You won't like what comes next if you try." He said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Is that a threat? Are you threatening me?" Victoria looked at him with great disbelief that he would actually do anything to her.

Harry laughed lightly, "No, I just don't think you'll like what will happen if you do." He stated directly.

Victoria made it back to Lavender, who was still leaning against the pillar, though sleep with her book open on her lap. She grabbed her bag off the stone ledge, swinging it over her shoulder and waking Lavender up as she climbed over the divider.

"Alright, Harry. I'll leave your little book alone." Victoria said mockingly as Lavender shook her head awake, looking between the two at each end of the divider, confused.

Harry raised his chin, "Yeah? And I'm to believe _you_?"

Victoria placed her hands on her hips, feeling insulted, "And what's the supposed to mean?"

"We're talking about the same girl who left Slughorn's party to go stalk somebody, right? The same girl who pushed me into a closet last year, during man-hunt?" He asked, as if he completely justified himself of her known eccentrically roguish behavior.

Victoria tapped on Lavender's arm, "Come on, lets go."

"What? Why?" Lavender asked, rubbing her eyes as she placed her books inside her bag.

"Also I didn't _push_ you into a closet, I _opened_ it…" Her words began to drag on as she tried to sound not so guilty, "…and we sort of _fell_ in." The corners of his lips lifted as he watched her defend herself, flustering about with her words. "I also don't _stalk_." She said finally, turning on her heel and walking down the hallway with Lavender.

Lavender caught up to her, waving away at Harry as she fixed her bag strap on her shoulders. "What was that about?"

"Nothing, but I need your help."

"With?"

Victoria pulled her hair back, walking quicker than usual as her mind was tangled around other things and Lavender was trying hard to keep up. "My hair." She grinned, looking over at her mate whose elated eyes rounded.

Lavender practically screeched, hooking her arms with Victoria's, "Oh! I love doing this! Reminds me of when we were kids, playing dress up."

" _You_ played dress up, I just let you do my hair."

Lavender rolled her eyes, "Same thing."

* * *

 **XxX**

Later that night, Victoria sat on the maroon couch in the common room beside Harry, with Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny. Hermione was knitting a dark purple scarf with her ginger cat sleeping on her lap, Ginny was listening to the radio, on a channel that was streaming her favourite Quidditch team that was currently playing, while Harry was writing his transfiguration essay with Victoria and Lavender.

" _It looks like he'll just miss the bludger, he curved 13, passing it on to Jones. Jones takes the Quaffle, he's shot it! Ah, amazing block from Collin's."_ Ginny groaned, running her fingers through her hair as the hype of the announcer built her up, and broke her down. "Dammit, they need to knock Collin's out." She slumped on the arm of her chair, resting her chin on her arms.

"My eyes are tired, I can't do this anymore." Victoria equally groaned, leaning her head back and placing her book on her face.

Harry scratched his quill along the surface of his parchment, "Trust me, if Hermione wasn't here I'd just make up something."

"You'll never learn anything if you make things up, Harry." Hermione said sternly, clacking away at her knitting needles.

"I have bigger things to worry about… like those sessions Dumbledore pulls me out of class for." He said, sliding Victoria's book off her face so it fell on her lap.

"While you guys are complaining, I'm nearly finished." Lavender said, grinning down at her essay.

Harry threw a blanket over Lavender's head, noticing Dean walking into the common room and walking over towards Ginny.

Lavender pulled the blanket off over her head, and everybody's eyes gravitated towards the couple, watching Dean as he turned off the radio and Ginny jumping up in anger.

"What'd you do that for!?"

"I need to talk to you." Dean said lightly, trying to not notice the rest of the group staring at him.

"After the game, this is the last one they play that determines finals." Ginny said, turning the radio back on but Dean had turned the dial back off. He leaned in, whispering in her ear something the group couldn't make out. Victoria looked over at Harry whose hand was gripping at her thigh, trying to not watch the two so intently.

"No, Dean. I said after the bloody game. Whatever it is you want, it can wait." She said, in an uncompromising manner.

Dean grabbed at her arm, pulling her off the chair which angered more people than Ginny to see. Harry bolted up, grounding his jaw which caught Dean by surprise. Everybody's eyes were on those two now, as Dean let go of Ginny and took a step back defensively. Victoria tugged carefully at Harry's shirt, hoping he'd sit down.

"Why don't you just leave?" Harry suggested, though it was more of a demand.

"Sorry? This is my common room too."

"So if you get to be here, then Ginny gets to be here. She doesn't want to leave, so leave it at that."

Victoria peaked over at Ginny who looked overwhelmed with the unexpected appearance Harry made.

"Listen, it doesn't involve you."

"It does if you're touching her like that."

Ginny stood up, walking around the chair towards Dean and pushing him towards the exit, "It's okay, Harry. It's not a big deal." She lowered her voice as they hurried out of the common room, "This better be worth it, Dean."

Harry sat back down when he heard the portrait hole snap closed, looking over at Hermione, Lavender, and Victoria's eyes all gazing at him.

"What?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean _what_? Did you know what you were doing?"

"Yeah, I thought you were going to punch him." Lavender added, closing her book and placing it on the table in front of them.

"Actually, can we get Dean back here, I'd love to see that." Victoria added, smiling up at him.

Harry scratched the back of head, "Ah, sorry."

"It's alright, you're Ron's best friend." Hermione said, continuing her knitting pattern.

"Thank Merlin he wasn't here to see that…" Victoria sighed, knowing well Ron would have exploded before Harry had the chance to. He was always so protective of his sister, it was something Victoria admired about him… and by the looks of it from last time he got into a brawl with Dean; Hermione did too.

Harry closed his books and held them under his arm, walking over towards the dormitories. "I'm going to turn in."

Victoria looked over at Lavender, then back up at Harry who was making his way up the stairs. "Hold up, I'll come." She threw her book off her lap and followed him into the dormitory. They walked in, turning on the bed-side table light; which illuminated a small area of his corner. The room was empty, and quite messier than the last time she'd been in here. Harry fell onto his bed, slipping off his shoes and throwing his book on the floor. Victoria surveyed the room, sitting beside him.

"That was nice what you did." She said, rubbing his back.

"Yeah, I'll probably tell Ron about it later."

"Well I'm glad I have someone like you and not… you know." She meant that completely, but felt bad for saying it because her friend was the one dating the man. What Harry did down in the common room might have been surprising for some, but Victoria knew what he was capable of. She'd never forget the day he fought Cormac for her; and that was the type of guy he was, which made her feel safe.

Harry pushed himself back on the bed, laying down and propping his pillow up behind his neck. Victoria scavenged the room with her eyes for that bloody book, as nonchalantly as she could; feeling a bit as if this was the wrong time to do it, with what just happened; but her curiosity _… as always…_ took over her best judgement. She tossed her purse down on the ground, standing up to stretch as she walked around his bed post.

Harry looked at her how he looked at Dobby when he hopped around his room at Surrey. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Me? Yep, I'm just… closing these curtains." Victoria stepped over somebody's laundry, reaching over the dresser to slowly close the curtains as she looked down, her eyes scanning the dresser top. A watch, few books, a red sock, some gloves, random pieces of parchment… The things boys left lying around…

"Are you ever going to close them?" Victoria looked over at Harry who was now on his side, his arm propping up his head while he looked at her suspiciously.

Victoria snapped them closed, "Yeah I was just admiring your view."

"The view of the forest?"

"Yeah, the forest is nice… reminds me of that time Ron got us lost last year." Victoria turned around, purposely swiping her arm across the dresser so the watch fell on the floor. "Oops, let me get that." She bent down, looking underneath his bed and trying her best to make out what was beneath it in the dark. A chess game, a suitcase, clothes, and a black bra that caught her by surprise but dissipated immediately when she remembered it was hers. She stood up, looking defeated.

"Aren't you going to grab the watch?" Harry smirked, watching her as if an amusing show on his uncle Vernon's television.

"Right," Victoria grabbed and replaced the watch.

"You don't happen to be… looking for something… are you?" He said, as if the answer was plain obvious.

"Of course not! I'm just,"

"Being nosy?"

Victoria huffed, looking down at her boyfriend clearly enjoying himself, till her little gray eyes spotted a certain binding underneath his pillow, and they widened like a child winning a prize; a prize that she didn't win just yet. "I'm not _nosy_."

"You're not a _stalker_ either, apparently." He laughed, as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her on the bed beside him.

Victoria bit down on her bottom lip, pulling her black hair down from the messy bun she had it in, letting it fall down around her breasts in loose curls; Harry's eyes looked at her with satisfaction. She leaned over, placing her lips on his gently as she ran her hand up his leg, slipping a finger through the belt hoops and tugging down playfully.

He created some space from their lips, feeling dubious about the situation. "This is sudden. May I ask, why?"

"Do I need an explanation?"

Harry gave a half-grin, "An owner's manual would be nice too."

Victoria narrowed her eyes at the comment, proceeding to run her fingers through his dark hair and lean over him, letting her lips trace along his jaw line as his hands slipped underneath her jumper and wrapped around the curves of her waist.

"Wait, you weren't wearing a shirt the entire time?"

"Nope." She muffled as her lips trailed down his neck. Her breath grew heavy, trying to control a desire building inside her as she carefully slid her hand towards his pillow; failing to do so for her fingers began to curl on the sheets, feeling his hands torment her as they pressed down on her stomach and melt into her skin. She placed a hand to his chest, where she could feel his heart thumping wildly. She tried to compose herself, which was hard when she found every little thing he did to be so enticing; when he messes up his hair, the impish grin he let play on the corners of his lips, and the way he adjusts his hips underneath her; it was like playing with fire. As much as she'd love to drop her curiosity, and lock the door behind her; she instead leaned forward, kissing him ardently as she tentatively rolled her hand past his shoulders and slipped her fingers underneath the pillow. She could feel the pages poking at her finger tips, as his seemed to brush up her back. She began slowly pushing the book, hoping it would fall off the bed and land onto the pile of laundry that seemed to never go away on the floor. Yet, while she was experiencing an overwhelming craving for whatever she started, she didn't realize the fingers that were now wrapped around her wrist accompanying the emerald green eyes that punctured her gray ones with an _'I knew it'_ look.

"You're alluring, don't get me wrong; but not _that_ alluring."

Victoria pulled back her hand, pulling her jumper down and crossing her arms over her chest. Her face was growing hot, while a feeling of disappointment lead on. _She just wanted to know what was special about this book that he wouldn't give in to letting her see._ "How'd you know?"

"I had a hunch." He smirked, replacing his hands back on her thighs, tugging at the hem of her gray skirt. "The no-shirt trick was nice though, should try that again sometime."

Victoria blew out her cheeks in exhaustion; trying to keep her mind focused on one thing, while Harry was exploring her like that was tiring. She was silently amazed he could even keep himself levelheaded. She slipped off him, hopping down on the floor and grabbing her shoes.

"Where're you going?"

"To put _on_ a shirt." Victoria grinned, bending down to pick up her bag and the pieces of parchment that slipped out.

"So you're going to work me up, then leave me?"

Victoria slipped the parchment into her bag, her mischievous eyes now wandering over to a bit of red fabric that peaked out from behind his trunk. She grabbed it, realizing it was his invisibility cloak. "Will you let me see the book then?"

"Of course not."

She shoved the cloak inside her bag, swinging it over her shoulder and standing up to meet Harry's pleading eyes. "Then yes, maybe you can finish yourself off." She smirked.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Now that hurts," He clutched at his chest dramatically.

She placed a hand on her hip, leaning against the bed post. "Why is this book so secretive?"

Harry shrugged, "I had my reasons… now I'm just amused at the lengths you'll go to try to nick it from me."

"And it better be worth it, I gave up a good night for that bloody thing."

Harry opened his arms, "We can still have a good night."

"Nah, maybe it'll make you rethink that decision on keeping it from me." She said, laughing as she walked towards the door and swung it open. She looked back at her boyfriend who was now standing up, trying to get changed. She smiled at him, "I love you."

Harry, as disappointed he was for how his night turned out, he managed a grin, "I love you too."

"Have a good night, Harry." She closed the door behind him quietly, turning around and being startled by a man in his Gryffindor uniform standing curiously behind her. "Merlin! Don't fucking scare me." She yelled, swiping her bag across his arm. Cormac backed away, holding his hands up as she became defensive. _"Especially you."_

"Woah, hey. I was just going up to my dorm."

"Your dorm is the next floor up."

"Yeah, and yours is across the hall."

Victoria nodded sarcastically, "Thanks, I was fucking lost."

She pushed through him, walking across the hallway towards the girls' dormitory. "I know, otherwise you wouldn't be coming out of the boys dormitory."

"Was that the boy's dormitory? I hadn't noticed, even with the sign on the door."

"So, what were you doing in there then, _McKinnon_?"

"Whatever you weren't able to do, _McLaggen_. Goodnight." She closed the door behind her, walking into the girl's dormitory where everybody was already sleeping but Lavender. She headed over to her bed, throwing her purse on the floor while Lavender moved up to the end of her bed, dangling her feet.

"Soooo?" Lavender said, clutching her hands at the end of the bed.

"Didn't work."

"What?!" Lavender yelled, clasping her hand over her mouth as she looked over at the sleeping girls on the other end of the room. "I thought for sure the no-shirt thing would work." She whispered.

"It's alright though, I've got another plan." Victoria said, grinning down at her purse that contained the invisibility cloak.

Lavender's brows furrowed, "What's with this book that seems so important?"

"I don't know Lav," Victoria said, slipping into her sleepwear. "When Harry doesn't tell me something, I get curious… but when he's trying really hard to prevent me from finding out that something… I become-"

"Your father?"

"What?"

Lavender shrugged, "You said he was a Marauder right? Hermione told me they were incredibly mischievous back then."

Victoria gazed at her, surprised Hermione told her anything. "You spoke with Hermione?"

"Well, she was showing Ron that photo-album of your parents and I sort of took a peak." She said, pushing herself back on her bed and under the covers. "You did a nice job putting that together though."

"Thanks," She said, running her hand over her necklace and remembering that night they exchanged those gifts. She turned off her lamp, closing her eyes for a nights rest.

* * *

 **XxX**

"Vicki, Vicki wake up." Victoria's eyes opened slowly as she felt her body roll along her bed. "Vicki…"

"What?" She looked up at Lavender who was leaning over her, rolling her body back and forth in an attempt to wake her up. "What are you doing?"

"You've got Quidditch later today, figured I'd wake you so you can get breakfast."

Victoria groaned, throwing her covers over her eyes, "Can I skip?" She didn't feel too enthusiastic playing Quidditch with Cormac; knowing he'll just say something that will put her on edge.

"Come on, lazy one. Everybody's already up."

Victoria threw her covers off her eyes, looking around the empty dorm and the unmade beds, besides Hermione's of course. "Even the boys?"

Lavender threw her foot on her trunk, tying her shoes. "Even the boys." She confirmed.

Victoria looked down at her purse, reaching over and hanging off the bed, she opened it and was relieved to find the invisibility cloak still in her possession.

"Want to come with me? Going to get breakfast." Lavender said, putting her hair up in a ponytail.

Victoria shook her head, she had other things up her sleeves. "You go without me, I'll catch up later."

"Suit yourself." Lavender exited the dormitory, and Victoria sprung out of bed – taking a short shower and readying herself in her Hogwarts uniform, tucking her white dress shirt into her gray skirt. She grabbed her bag, and hurried out the door. She looked over the banister and saw Ginny talking with Neville downstairs, and Hermione putting books away. So she threw her invisibility cloak on and entered the boy's dormitory, walking over to Harry's bed and slipping her hands inside his pillow. With a great feeling of disappointment… nothing was there. He probably expected her to check there when he was gone; Harry knew Victoria too well to let her outsmart him… but not this time she thought. She threw his invisibility cloak back inside her purse and ran down the steps, catching the attention of Ginny and Neville standing by the bookcase Hermione was returning books from.

"Hey Vic, why're you in a hurry? Quidditch doesn't start for another few hours." Ginny said, braiding her long red hair.

Victoria tucked her hair behind her ear, smiling up at Neville. "Hey, Neville. How's Luna?"

Neville gave a shy smile back, "Hello, she's doing well."

"Good, good." Victoria turned her attention towards Ginny with a sense of urgency, "Where's Harry?"

"What?"

"Harry. Harry Potter. Where is he?" The words came out impatiently.

"Uhm-…"

"Library." Hermione chimed in, putting away the last two books in her hand.

"Library? What is he there for? He doesn't read." Ginny added, knowing well Harry would rather do anything than read or do homework; even if that meant starring at the fireplace for an hour.

"Actually, Harry's been attached to that potions book of his since the beginning of the year…" Hermione said, not even trying to speculate the mischief he was getting himself into now.

"Thanks guys," Victoria hurried out of the Gryffindor tower, and made her way over to the library corridor on the first floor. She slipped on Harry's invisibility cloak just before entering the double doors to the library, surprising a few passing by students.

The library was empting itself out of students who were getting ready for the Quidditch game. Victoria carefully walked by them, bumping her shoulder into a few people which caused them to look back in utter confusion. She turned her head in both directions, looking for Harry who she thought would most likely be sleeping… it was odd to go searching for him in the library; a place he wasn't normally in. She slipped through another set of doors where there was a narrow hallway with books lining the walls; and at the end of that hallway was the restricted section; completely locked up. She thought about it for a second, playing with the thought that he was in the restricted section and placed her hand on the door handle; looking behind her to make sure nobody was looking, but instead heard an exhausting voice coming from a recess in the hallway by the bookshelves. She lifted her hands by her head to keep the cloak up, and began walking towards the left side of the hallway where she saw a girl standing over a boy who was seated in one of the chairs by the window.

"Yeah, I practiced with him a bit yesterday. Tell me again why Ron can't play?" Katie said, leaning over the back of Harry's chair.

"He's still recovering. Did you go over play B with him?" Harry asked, his face just inches from his quill that was hurriedly scribbling in his notebook.

Katie pushed off his chair, turning towards the bookshelf beside him and started pulling books out lazily for her own amusement. "And play C… and D… and every letter that comes after." She laughed, knowing well Harry was expecting Cormac to be ready for the big Slytherin game.

"Brilliant, so I think we'll try C first. Just having you pass it to Victoria, and hopefully she can wear them out early with her arm."

"And you?" Katie asked, flipping through a book mindlessly.

"Malfoy likes to play the waiting game with me, so I think I'll just fake him out and find the snitch that way. Though I'd hate to be flying in circles…"

Katie smiled, tapping him lightly on the shoulder, "You'll win this, I'm sure of it. I'm off for a quick bite, want to join?"

"Thanks Katie, but I've just got to finish this up first."

"Alright, I'll see you on the pitch then. Don't be late, I'll be expecting a famous Potter pep-talk." She grabbed her things and exited through the door with a group of Ravenclaw's. Victoria walked quietly over to Harry, approaching his back and craning over his neck to see what he was doing; which was surprisingly his transfiguration essay. Harry turned his neck, looking directly at Victoria but he had no idea… she widened her eyes in surprise and held her breath as his suspicions rose. Eventually, shaking it off he continued his homework and Victoria looked around the table carefully for the potions book. She looked up at him once more; a tired, slightly annoyed Harry who brushed the side of his face with his hands and fixed his spectacles afterwards was sitting right in front of her. It was weird watching him while he had no idea she was there; and just a few feet away.

She shifted her eyes off him, walking towards the back of his chair where his bag was hanging. Ever so gently, she slid her hand inside the bag, and to her great excitement and triumph, she felt the book. Carefully slipping it out of the bag, she grabbed onto it, backing away from Harry slowly as she held onto her long awaited prize against her chest. Waiting to see if he'd noticed anything, she hurried out of the library when he continued to write his paper. Upon exiting the library, she slipped off the cloak and stuffed it into her bag, holding up the potions book before her eyes like it was some holy grail of sorts. She ran her hand along the cover, turning it so she saw the same text she noticed the first time she'd opened it. _"This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince."_ She let out a laugh; what an odd name some person gave themselves, she thought. Her fingers began sliding the pages one after the other as her eyes studied each page that was filled with dozens of hand-written notes; and they clearly weren't Harry's. She'd recognize his hand writing.

' _This must be how he's passing potions,'_ she thought as she noticed the corrections made in potion ingredients on the pages. Even though it was amusing to see someone correcting a Hogwarts book, and this person being a student… nothing in here seemed to be really secret-worthy.

"Hiya, V."

Victoria looked up, startled as if she was expecting Harry to find her snooping through his book. Luna approached her from a classroom by the library, holding the strap of her bag that rested across her chest with her hands and looking delicately at Victoria harvesting information from this book like a mad man.

"Luna… you scared me." Victoria took a breath of relief, and closed the book.

"Sorry, why are you standing out here alone?"

"I was just ugh… reading." She flashed the book quickly and slipped it inside her bag.

"Ah, I read alone a lot too. That's also because people don't like the sounds my books make when I flip the pages… Oh, Hello Harry."

Victoria looked behind her at Harry exiting the library. He stretched out his arms, and rested one around Victoria's shoulder when he'd spotted her. "Morning Luna. Victoria."

Victoria felt her stomach sink a bit; feeling as if he saw her reading what she nicked from him.

"Want to grab food? I'm starved." Harry said, as the three started walking towards the Great Hall.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

The three sat down at the Gryffindor table where the rest of their Quidditch teammates were, while Luna went to accompany Neville.

"There's our captain!" Jimmy shouted, while Ritchie shook him lightly on the shoulders.

"Sorry, guys. Had to finish up some work." Harry grinned at his team, grabbing waffles and eggs and placing them on his plate. He turned to Victoria, holding the eggs over her plate, "Want some?"

Victoria gazed into his eyes, nothing seemed to be different… so he must not suspect she stole his book… or his invisibility cloak… "I'm alright."

"You've got to have something, this is a big game." Harry prodded, offering her various fruits and yogurts. She eventually gave in to the amount of food Harry wanted her to eat, not like she had a choice considering he was putting the food on her plate anyways. "Can't have you passing out on the field." He pressed his lips to her forehead, and began eating his waffles as he talked with the team.

Victoria began picking at her pancakes, looking down every once and a while at her purse, feeling a bit paranoid. She hated lying to Harry, it was one thing to keep things from him like the dream's she has to keep him from worrying, but to take something of his…

"Why were you at the library?" Harry asked.

"Oh, uhm… looking for you." _Well it wasn't a complete lie._

"Yeah?"

Victoria nodded, "Hermione said I could find you there."

"I was finishing up the transfiguration essay." Harry continued, taking a drink of water. "But I'm sure you could've guessed that."

Victoria's eyebrows raised as she tried to lead on the fact she had no idea, "Could've fooled me."

After breakfast, the Quidditch team was finally dying down in excitement and extreme loudness that the Slytherin's were even leaving the great hall from listening to them all morning. Harry finished his glass, getting up from the table and waving off his teammates. "Let's go get changed?"

"Yeah, okay." Victoria agreed, clearing her skirt of bread crumbs and following Harry out of the great hall, towards the west entrance of the school. As they were walking down a corridor filled with very few students, Victoria began swinging her bag while Harry held his securely on his shoulder.

"I'm not mad at you by the way," Harry said without making eye contact.

Victoria gazed up at him, "What?"

He shrugged, "I figured that's why you're acting weird. You think I'm upset or something."

"Oh, no I-"

"It's okay, I get you're just curious." He glanced over at her, "Though what you did was pretty cruel."

Victoria pressed her lips together, she couldn't look at him… she was terrible at keeping secrets, especially from Harry. Abruptly, his hand pushed against her chest and pinned her against the stone wall. She looked up at him, completely startled, as she held her hands in the air. His eyes flashed over her, releasing the pressure of his hand and inching closer so she had to look up to meet his emerald green eyes. "You will make it up to me, won't you?" He asked, as if certain the answer would be what he expected.

Victoria watched his movements carefully, feeling the prickling sensation of his fingers moving up the length of her thigh, and curling under the hot breath that warmed at her neck. She gripped onto his arms, her eyes moving towards the ends of the hallway.

"Harry, stop. What if a student walks by, or worse… a professor?" She asked; though it was hard to be so concerned when he pulled at her emotions in the most enticing way.

Harry grinned, moving over to a door near them and swinging it open, pulling her with him by the hand. She nearly tripped as he rushed her inside, closing the door quietly and locking it. Victoria held her arms, looking around the room. "A classroom, Potter?"

"Let's not forget you pushed me into Flich's closet." He said, walking towards her determinedly as she backed up into a desk and his hands rested on either side of her. His lips formed a devilish grin at the startling screech she made as he wrapped his hands around her waist, and lifted her atop the desk. His soft lips pressed at the curves of her collarbone, while her head tilted with dazing satisfaction.

It was only twice before they attempted doing anything, anywhere but their own beds; and doing it as such had her body surging in excitement. The two inherited the exciting interest of breaking the rules.

Her fingers curled tightly at the edge of the desk as he gently persuaded her with the feather like touch of his lips lingering up her neck. His lips parted, his warm breath crashing down against her skin as his words vibrated between them, "I've been thinking about this all day." His hands eased open her white dress shirt, flicking each button one by one till his lustful green eyes consumed the view of her tanned laced bra.

"Me too," her breath hitched at the warmth of his fingers exploring the apex of her legs; pushing her light grey skirt up her thighs. The world around her seemed to fade out as she could only focus on what he was doing to her right now.

"That should make this even better then," He said just before sliding her shirt off her shoulders and tossing it beside her bag on the ground, then linking his lips with hers in an unexpectedly possessive way. He teased her, completely aware of the lack of focus her brain was giving her; completely aware of the desirous needs her body ached for right then – and he seemed to have fun with it. The annoying gravitating fingers that slipped through the barriers underneath her skirt, and ran through the crease of her thighs was overwhelmingly being replaced with the hot breath that escaped his lips. If her pulse could go any faster it might as well explode now; but she tried to relax herself… tried… and failed when his lips invaded her inner thigh gently. She placed her hand on her forehead, pulling her black hair out of her face and tangling her fingers through the strands. He glanced upwards, meeting her eyes. He could tell she was on edge, and that was putting it subtly. If only he could feel her skin searing all over; but maybe his was too.

His lips, slowly parting and closing in on the surface of her skin, slowly drifted up her legs, inching closer till he was nearly at the point of no return. Her body nearly jumped at the reaction of his mouth closing in on her harshly. "Are you playing rough with me, Potter?"

"Playing rough is an understatement…" Victoria couldn't imagine what that meant, and if he planned on doing anything more than just playful biting; but what she was least expecting, and even most expecting never came. She no longer felt the harsh breath wrapping around her legs, or his unruly hair brushing against her skin. She glanced down to find Harry grabbing the book out of her bag and her shirt off the ground; standing before her with a smile so triumphant that this experience nearly felt scripted. She had a look of bewilderment, which in no time turned into complete guilt.

"Playing dirty is more I like it." He said, stuffing the book and shirt inside his bag and walking over towards the door.

Victoria pulled down her skirt, jumping off the desk in complete vulnerability and panic. "Wait!"

He looked back, "What?"

"What am I to do without a shirt?" She said, covering her breasts with her arms.

Harry smirked, giving a look that Victoria understood that he knew all along; somehow, he anticipated, planned, and executed. "You've got my invisibility cloak, you'll be fine." He unlocked the door, swinging it open and peeking through the small crack of the opening so nobody could look inside and see her half-dressed. "Quidditch is in ten, I'd hurry up." He grinned, closing the door behind him.

Victoria breathed deeply, feeling an oncoming of emotions all at once. Irritability… embarrassment… though she knew she deserved it... And why didn't she just skip breakfast to read the bloody book? This was becoming a game she easily didn't want to take part in; knowing now how good of a player Harry was…

Victoria grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak, wrapping it around her body and exiting the classroom for the Quidditch field.

* * *

As she walked, very uncomfortably she might add, through the very crowded hallway towards the Quidditch pitch, he noticed her strawberry blonde friend ringing her hair along her finger as she leaned against the wall talking to a Ravenclaw. She gripped her hand around her friend's arm, pulling her back which nearly made her scream in horror; but she cuffed her hand over her mouth and threw the cloak over her mate.

"What the fuck? Vicki?" Lavender's eyes widened in surprise. That was understandable, her friend was without a shirt… "I don't know if I should ask…"

"You shouldn't… but I need your robe." Victoria said, gesturing to Lavender's Gryffindor robe.

"My robe? What for?"

"Uh… hello?" Victoria moved her hands up and down her torso, "half-naked here."

"Right…" Lavender slipped her robe off and handed it to Victoria, who threw it on. She clutched the robe closed at her chest, so nobody could tell she wasn't wearing anything.

"Thanks, I've got to get down to the pitch… so… get out of my cloak." Victoria said, smiling gratefully at her friend for saving her dignity.

"See you there," Lavender hugged her best friend and exited the cloak, walking out the front doors with the rest of the students.

* * *

Victoria arrived at the changing rooms, throwing the cloak inside her purse secretively and entering with her hands holding the fabric tightly closed. She looked around, noticing it was empty and worrying that they were already preparing the lineups. She threw her robe off, rushing to her locker to grab her Quidditch uniform.

"So you're going to school without a shirt now?"

Victoria turned around to find Cormac walking over to his own locker and throwing off his shirt to replace it with his uniform. She rolled her eyes, "Why are you always near me?"

"Maybe it's destiny, McKinnon." She's given up on trying to correct him…

"Maybe it's a sign you're still a creep." She said, slipping her skirt off and putting her pants on.

"Come on, McKinnon," He said lightly, slamming his locker door, "It was just one night. We were both drunk."

"So that makes it okay? And if I recall, I didn't toss back enough to not be able to tell you the magic word – what was it again?"

"Please?"

"- _No_. You're fucking disgusting." She slipped on her shirt and slammed her locker shut, sitting on the bench to tie her shoes.

"Sorry if I got confused with the words that came out of your mouth, versus what your mouth was actually doing." His eyebrow shot up as he leaned against his broom, tugging an arrogant smile at the corners of his lips that annoyed Victoria with even the slightest glance.

"Cormac, if we were the last wizards in the world; I would pick a rock over you. At least if I walked away from it, it wouldn't fucking follow me."

Cormac ran his fingers along his blonde hair, sweeping it over to the side. "Can't deny I was a good kisser though, can you?" He said with a mocking tone.

Victoria grabbed her broom and walked over to him, looking up into his eyes just inches before crossing that line of comfort. "I'm quite satisfied with Harry's lips, actually." She said, raising her chin in the air and walking towards the exit, "And everywhere they've been placed." She finalized, watching his eyes narrow just a second before exiting the changing rooms and meeting up with her Quidditch team.

* * *

 **XxX**

"Has anyone seen our bloody chaser and keeper?" Katie yelled, hopping on her toes to look over the heads of the team, scoping out the two missing teammates.

"Wasn't she just with you Harry?" Ginny ask, standing next to the Quidditch captain whose eyes bored into the entry curtains.

"We separated at the castle, no idea where she is."

Demelza began snickering as she tied her hair up in a ponytail, "The two are probably snogging."

"Gross, she's with Harry." Katie said, rolling her eyes in annoyance once the Slytherin team was called.

Victoria appeared from behind the curtain, being closely followed by Cormac and a great sigh of relief overtook Katie as she hurried them in the line-up.

"Where the bloody hell have you two been?" Katie said, pushing them into their places.

"I told you, snogging." Demelza grinned, gaining a punch in the arm from Ginny.

"Never mind her…" Katie assured her, listening to the Gryffindor team being called out onto the field, and hurrying to take her place beside Harry at the front of lineup. Within moments, they were off – flying out onto the field with their ears ringing of cheers from the crowds.

Victoria took her place on the left side of the field, relaxing herself on her broom and looking off into the stands where she noticed Lavender waving her arms. Victoria gave a broadened smile, waving back at her friend then doing the same to Luna who sat beside Neville.

"No hard feelings?" Harry asked, flying just beside her and leaning back on his broom as he fixed his gloves on his hands.

Victoria crossed her arms, "What you did was even worse than what I did."

"All I did was take your shirt," He laughed at her reaction.

"Well, lucky for you, Cormac found me in the changing rooms without one." His lips thinned out, and she could tell the displeasure and jealousy was rising inside him; quite entertainingly. "Don't worry, nothing happened – like I'd ever let it." She said, deciding not to mess with that side of the fence.

"Maybe I went too far?" He let on a guilty grin as he brushed his fingers through his hair.

"Or not far enough?" She looked at him desirously for their last meeting was cut too short.

"Come on now, Black. I have a game to play, I can't be thinking about other things…"

"You two, positions. They're bringing on a substitute." Katie said before flying off to the right side of the field.

"See now you're getting me in trouble," Harry said, finishing up his gloves.

Victoria watched as the new Slytherin substitute ascended onto the field and took their position across from Harry's. She nudged his arm, nearly tipping so far to the side she almost fell off. "Look, it's the sub."

"Yeah, great observation love."

"No," She sighed, "Notice who he's subbing for?"

"Seeker…" He said obviously.

Victoria narrowed her eyes, "Tell me again about how you won the tri-wizard tournament?"

"I don't think we have time-"

"Malfoy isn't on the field." She interrupted, looking back at the substitute talking with their captain briefly.

"Oh shit, you're right. That's odd, He's never missed a game…" The two began looking down on the field and in the Slytherin stands but there was no sign of Malfoy anywhere.

"You two, _POSITIONS_!" Katie yelled from the right center field, gesturing them to separate and stop talking. "Merlin, next thing you know they'll be snogging in the middle of a play."

"Let's not worry about that now. We've got a game to win," Victoria smiled, drifting away from Harry and back at center field on the left hand-side. Demelza was between them, giving the two a determined look and a nod, just before the Quaffle was thrown into the air, and the loud roars of the crowds surrounding them began to uplift the spirits of the players on the field.


	30. Chapter 30: We're Not Ourselves

Disclaim: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling is the amazing author.

Chapter 30: We're Not Ourselves

* * *

"Can I see him now!?"

"Sorry, Ms. Black but he really should rest."

"He's been resting for two days! Besides, I have his homework here. He might appreciate that." Victoria flashed her own homework to Nurse Pomfrey; her hands on her hips as she looked at Victoria sternly.

"Alright, you've got half an hour. Then I want that boy resting."

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you," Victoria rushed through the double doors of the hospital wing and ran over to Harry's bed; where he was lying underneath the wool covers with white bandaging around his head. He looked up at the sounds of the patting footsteps rushing towards him, and she crashed by his side, wrapping her arms around him a little too tight.

He groaned underneath her, "Hey,"

"I'm so glad you're okay." She interrupted, pressing her face against his chest. "They wouldn't let me see you," She pulled away, sliding a chair over beside him, "I begged and begged, but they were saying you were unresponsive and I just didn't know what to do!"

Harry smiled, overwhelmed by her solicitude he placed his hand on top of hers, "I'm alright. See, I'm awake now."

"What happened? I mean I know you got hit with that bludger… you always get hit with bludger's, maybe we should ban that bloody ball." Her words were coming out faster than she could think them.

"Relax, Vic. It's alright, it was sort of my fault. I wasn't paying attention. It cracked my head that's all, but the Nurse said I should be fine to go back in two days."

Victoria looked down at him, her chest nearly shattering at the looks of him being in such distress; even if he didn't want to admit it. She'd think she would be used to it by now, but she wasn't. Harry always got hurt somehow, he always got himself into some sort of trouble; but each time hit her just as bad as the first.

"I saved you some dessert…" Victoria pulled out a few cookies that were wrapped from inside her bag, placing them on Harry's lap once he sat up straight. "I just figured you were you know… being fed gross hospital food, so…"

"This is great, thank you. Yeah, it's mostly soup here…" Victoria cringed, she hated soup.

"Well, you're lucky I'm your girlfriend then!" She beamed, slightly sarcastic. She pulled out two more cherry pastries and placed them on his lap as well. "I had Dobby make them for you, he suggested the cherry ones. Said they're quite popular among the staff."

Harry unwrapped the pastries and took a bite out of it. His shoulders relaxed as he enjoyed the amazing sour-sweet flavour.

"These are amazing, tell him I said thank you for me will you?"

"Yeah, no problem. I'll let him know the next time I see him."

Harry nodded, chewing on his pastry as his eyes drifted away from hers, "You can tell him tonight then…"

Victoria looked up at him, a bit surprised, "Hm, what?"

"Tonight." Harry's eyes moved slowly back to hers, which were blank with confusion.

"Well, I thought I'd work on my potions essay. I'll need the extra week since you won't give me your cheat sheet…"

"Well I sort of already told him you would see him tonight." Harry was looking a bit guilty now, and Victoria didn't understand why.

"Er, is there a reason for that?"

He tilted his head side to side, "Ehhh… a very small reason. Not super important but you know, it's up there."

Victoria released a sigh, _'What was he up to now?'_ "What is it, Potter…" She said, knowing something was going to be said that she didn't want to hear.

Harry shifted in his bed so he was turned to her, "Okay, so I need a favour."

"This should be good…" Victoria cleared her throat, crossing her legs and arms, "I'm ready."

"Oh come on, since when do I ever ask for favours."

"Since when does anything that involves you not involve breaking the rules, and getting into trouble?"

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Says the girl who breaks them all the time."

"Alright, get on with it."

"Remember how we noticed Malfoy was being substituted as seeker last game?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, Malfoy never misses a game… so I thought it was weird… but then on my way to the hospital wing I noticed him walking down the corridor with two younger girls."

"Two younger girls huh? Cheating on Pansy, now I have something to throw in her face." Victoria grinned devilishly but Harry shook his head.

"No, listen. Since when does Malfoy even hang out with younger years? He doesn't. And if he does, why would he miss a game for it?"

"Oh, Harry… what are you going to ask me…"

"Since you're so good at stalking…"

" _I don't stalk!"_

"I need you to go with Dobby tonight to see what he's doing with them."

"Are you serious?" Victoria threw her hands down on her lap, rubbing anxiously at her legs, "Didn't you tell me to stop following him?"

"Correction, I told you to not follow him if you're not going to tell me about it. Since this is my brilliant plan, by all means."

"Brilliant plan, huh?"

Harry rested his hand on the side of her face, pinching down on her cheeks lightly, "Pleaseee."

She swatted at him, feeling a bit annoyed at the request. Harry was the reason she got over Draco and his antics. Reassuring her that she would be safe, especially at Hogwarts with Dumbledore around. Now, he wants her to follow him, suspecting he's up to something? "How do you know they're going to be out tonight, anyways?"

"I have a hunch."

"A hunch?"

Harry looked at her guiltily, "Okay, I followed them last night but I got caught by McGonagall. Just trust me on this, I'm just… so sure of it."

It took Victoria a few minutes to think it over, staring blankly at Harry as he pouted his lips and begged for this favour. Yet, that promise she made last year kept running through her mind, and she just couldn't say no. She never broke her promises. "Alright, fine. I'll do it. Just," Victoria gently rolled her hand down his face, "Stop looking at me like that."

Harry grinned, "Thank you."

"Where am I meeting him at? The kitchens?"

"He'll find you, so don't worry about it."

Victoria narrowed her eyes, finding it odd Dobby is going to show up somewhere where she is. She sat up, taking a bite out of his cookie and placing it back on his lap, "I've got to go," She smiled, placing a quick kiss on the top of his forehead and swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Where're you going?"

"Lav is helping me with my potions essay, and I don't want to keep her waiting. Have a good night, Harry - and no sneaking off!"

* * *

 **XxX**

Victoria sat on top of the maroon ottoman, leaning against the window with her potions book on her lap, and her notebook spread out in front of her. Her eyes got lost in the outdoors, starring off into Hagrid's hut while Lavender tried to explain the ingredients for the draught of living death.

"Vicki, are you even listening?"

Victoria jumped, looking over at her friend. "Huh? Yeah, definitely."

"Then what did I say?" Lavender looked at her peculiarly, holding her potions book against her stomach.

"Use the Valerian bean and the Sopophorous root."

"No, use the _Valerian root_ and the _Sopophorous_ _bean_."

"Yeah, that." Victoria went back to starring outside the window.

Lavender sighed, "You're going to fail the class if you don't turn in this essay."

"Hey, I'll turn it in. It just won't be good." Victoria gave a guilty look, feeling defeated about her potions for one night.

"How are you doing in your other classes?" Lavender asked, closing her potions book and throwing it aside.

"Fine." Victoria had been truthfully doing well in her classes. Ever since Hermione helped her keep her mind off those dreams by suggesting studying more – she's been doing much better at transfiguration. The only class she was worried about was potions. She missed the days she could work with Lavender, and get the mutual grade; even though she didn't do much to contribute for it.

"I just know, because you want to be an Auror… you're going to have to pass these classes." Lavender said worriedly.

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the concern mum, but I'll be fine."

"I'm just saying! Imagine how your NEWTS are going to go…"

Victoria groaned, sliding off the ottoman and walking sluggishly to her bed. "I don't even want to think about that."

"You know, if you're so worried about your future… we can go to Professor Trelawney."

"Ugh, what?"

"Well, she can help like… see if you pass your NEWTS or whatever."

Victoria looked at her friend as if she was mental. Lavender has always been a firm believer in Professor Trelawney's predictions – differently could be said for Victoria.

"Thanks Lav, but I'll pass." She said, sliding into her covers as Lavender walked over to her own bed.

"Just a suggestion. I know you don't like her-"

"It's not that I don't like her, it's that I think she's mad."

"Aren't we all?"

That was definitely true, accounting for all the things they've done in the past two years at Hogwarts…

"Want to do lunch outside tomorrow? It'll be nice out."

Victoria turned off the lights and got comfortable in her covers, "I think I'll visit Harry again, tomorrow. It must suck being in the hospital all alone…"

"You two spend more time together than my parents."

"No we don't, we just happen to be in the same place at the same time a lot..."

"Does that normally occur in the boy's dormitory?" Lavender laughed as Victoria flicked her wand so friends bed sheets covered her face.

"Good night, Lav." Victoria grinned, placing her wand on the table beside her.

* * *

During the night, Victoria shifted in her bed till she was laying on her side. Her eyes opened, blinking slowly at Lavender nearly hanging off her bed, and began listening to the light snoring of Pavarti at the other side of the room. She grabbed onto her covers, glancing up at her photograph she kept of her and Sirius on her bed-side table and began shifting herself on her back. She closed her eyes; till she heard a light rattle that is – then they immediately re-opened.

She looked backed at her friend, still nearly hanging off her bed, then glanced over at Hermione who looked to be underneath all her covers.

She tried it again; closing her eyes, and started doing what most people do before they sleep; thinking about tomorrow, and visiting Harry in the hospital wing; hoping he's doing better. Then that rattling noise appeared again, and this time Victoria bolted up and looked around the room. It was only till she got out of bed, that she noticed Hermione's trunk was opening and closing. She took out her wand defensively, carefully walking over to the trunk and with a steady hand slipping her fingers underneath the lid and popping it open. Only to nearly scream when she saw a little house-elf shuffling through Hermione's trunk, wearing socks on top of his drooping ears, and his large green bug-eyes shining with excitement.

"Oh, Hello!"

Victoria lowered her wand, "You scared me, Dobby!"

Dobby climbed out of the trunk, wearing more socks than Victoria could notice before. Sock on top of sock… scarves wrapped around scarves… "Sorry, Dobby did not mean to scare. Dobby was only looking for clothes!" His smile broadened as he wrapped his small arms around a purple and blue hat.

"Why are you in here… looking for clothes?"

"Harry Potter sir has instructed me to take you on his request."

Victoria fell back, sitting down on the trunk at the end of her bed and rubbing her weary eyes. "Right, I've forgotten… and we're to go now? It's nearly curfew."

Dobby nodded, a look of complete loyalty as if none of this bothered him in anyway; unlike Victoria that is. "We must go now."

Victoria groaned, throwing on her Gryffindor robe over her nightgown, and slipping her wand inside its pocket. The two exited the Gryffindor Tower with no problems; although the Fat Lady was quite surprised to have a student leaving the tower just before curfew, but she didn't ask any questions – which was a first. They slinked down the revolving stairs, only a few floors before they heard light footsteps coming from a nearby corridor.

Dobby grabbed onto her sleeve, "This way." He whispered, yanking her to a corner behind a large pillar as the footsteps drew nearer. Yet as they came, Victoria realized it was Professor Snape making his rounds – which she thought was equally as terrifying as running into Draco. Though he was moving quite fast, and his wand was darting high and low; as if he was looking for something; and in her mind, she was hoping it wasn't her.

Once Professor Snape's illuminated wand disappeared, the two proceeded down a more brightly lit corridor; where the windows lined each wall and the moonlight flashed inside. Victoria glanced down at the little house-elf. He still carried that goofy smile on his face, walking down beside her with at least five socks stacks on each-other on his feet. Victoria couldn't help but grin.

"So you've been friends with Harry a long time, huh?"

Dobby looked up at her curiously, "Why, yes. He has been nothing but good to Dobby. So I try and be of much help as Dobby can."

"I try to be of much help too. That's why I'm doing this…" Victoria said, looking around her surroundings and remembering she was in a quiet hallway nearly after hours, searching to find Draco sneaking about the castle.

"Do you hear something?" Dobby stopped, holding an arm out that only reached towards Victoria's right knee.

"Hm?" Victoria stopped, listening hard and hearing more footsteps – this time more than one. "Yeah- oh!"

Dobby grabbed onto Victoria's robe, pulling her along with him as the two hurried to the end of the hallway, and flattened themselves against the wall – peering around the corner. The footsteps drew nearer, and someone's wand was illuminating the way. Within a moment, they spotted Draco Malfoy walking with two younger Slytherin girls. They were rushing up the stairs, and they didn't seem to be close enough to be rubbing shoulders with Draco; so any thoughts on Draco doing weird things after dark with these girls, didn't seem to be realistic to Victoria anymore. Disappointed, she wanted something to slam in Pansy's face, but spells will have to do for now.

"Let's hurry!" Dobby whispered, hurrying along the corridor as Victoria tried to keep up. The little elf was faster than she expected.

They stealthily caught up with the three and walked behind Draco up to the seventh floor where they followed him down the corridor and hid behind a corner, watching the blonde-haired boy slip behind the tapestry and the two Slytherin girls stand guard.

Victoria scratched her head, "Erm, what do we do now?" She watched as the two girls crossed their arms over their chests, and eyed each-other funnily; which was strange. "We can distract them, then head for Malfoy…" She began to conjure a plan… maybe throw some exploding snaps, or turn one of the girls hair orange, or maybe even throw a dungbomb or two… She did remember the dungbombs Fred and George gave her for free last year; and she still kept them in her pockets. She held the small, beaded objects in her pockets, gripping onto them with her fingers and flashing a smile of amusement. "Okay, I've got an idea… I'm going to throw these at them, and hopefully it'll distract them enough to slink by… sound good Dobby?" Victoria looked beside her… where the little house-elf _should_ be.

"Dobby?" She felt a hard surface tap on her shoulder, and she turned around with great reluctance. Professor Snape was looking down at her; his long black hair draped around his face, his brows knitted and his beady eyes giving a haunted look. She completely faced him now, and his wand was now pointing directly at her chest, just inches away.

She felt so small compared to Professor Snape, but she tried to remain her ground. "Professor." She said, squaring her shoulders and raising her chin.

"Ms. Black, now why are you standing alone in the middle of the 7th floor, just past curfew?" Her face whitened upon being caught; just as much as his natural colour.

She swayed slightly, anxiously, as she tried to come up with an excuse. "I was just… I-I…" _Words, words… they were so hard to find._

His eyes trailed down to her fist that laid by her side. He poked his wand down at her hand, "What is that?"

"These?" Victoria raised her fist, opening them slightly then thought of an idea. "These, Professor, are called dungbombs. You see, they release a sort of odor that's quite disgusting really, but I'm sure you're used to that… working with potions all your career." She smiled up at him, though it slipped instantly over his blackened look. "Anyways, I was planning on pranking a few Slytherin's with these, which is why I'm here. Didn't realize it was after hours, must've just reached the mark." She stretched out her arms, forcing a yawn as she slipped the dungbombs back in her robe. "Well, I have you to thank for letting me know; I am quite tired. Did that potions essay all afternoon; Professor Slughorn is a great teacher, did you know? Anyways, I'd best be going now." She began walking past him, but his wand had stopped her at her chest; and at that she froze on spot.

"The dungbombs, Ms. Black."

Victoria forced a grin, "Right… here you are." She slipped the dungbombs out of the pocket and into his hands. "Have a goodnight sir."

"Oh, and Ms. Black." He had stopped her just when she thought she was in the clear, walking just a few feet past him.

" _Yessss_ , Professor." She answered lazily; trying to force an enthusiastic response.

"If my schedule wasn't so busy, you would be spending the night with me cleaning out my supply closet."

"And for that, I am grateful." She waved off Professor Snape, who stood cold glaring her down. He was as frightening as a dementor. She ran off, back to the Gryffindor Tower, where she released herself back in her bed; angry with herself that she got caught. Though happy Snape didn't give her detention – which branched another thought. It was weird for Snape to _not_ give detention, especially to a Gryffindor… _especially_ to her.

* * *

 **XxX**

The next day, Victoria quickly made her way to the hospital wing after class, where she payed Harry another visit. He was already sitting up on his bed, his feet on the tile flooring and his hand reaching for the healing potion on his bed-side table. He looked up, placing his spectacles on his head and downing his medicine as Victoria reached him.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" She sat on the bed across from him, placing her bag down and watching as his face scrunched up from the taste of the potion.

"Could be better… I haven't heard from Dobby since yesterday. How did things go?"

"You're that eager huh?" He gave her a stern look, "Alright, alright. Well, it was odd. We followed him up to the 7th floor, and he was with those two girls you mentioned before. They were acting like his guards or something. Then Snape caught me…"

"Snape caught you? Did he know what you were doing?"

"No, I made up some excuse. You know, funny thing… he didn't even give me detention…"

"-So he went to the 7th floor?..." Harry interrupted, his eyes traveling down to the floor as he began thinking.

"Yea, but with Snape-"

"Do you know what's on the 7th floor?"

Victoria sighed, "What, Harry?"

"I bet he's going to the room of requirement for something…"

"Probably, he went behind that large tapestry at the end of the east wing. Though back to Snape-"

"Why do you think he's accessing the room?"

Victoria shrugged, "Aren't there like… infinite possibilities. The room changes based on what the person needs, right? Could be anything…"

"Yeah," Harry said, raking his fingers through his hair, "And that's what worries me."

"So there really isn't a way to find out… Sorry, Harry." She said softly as she watched him hang his head low, starring off into his empty potions bottle as he rested his elbows on his knees. She reached inside her bag, sliding out another pastry from lunch and handing it over to him. "Here, I know it's not the healthiest…" She laughed, "I just keep giving you sweets. Our kids will love me." His eyes darted up to meet hers, and her face began to flush with embarrassment, while he gave a short-lived grin. "Anyways… about Snape… I just think it's odd. He told me he had a busy schedule. Too busy to give someone detention? I don't know…" She said skeptically, but Harry was too much in deep thought to even consider what she was saying. "Harry? Are you okay?"

He took a bite of the pastry, then stood up abruptly. A smile playing on his face as he came out with an idea. "I've got it!"

Victoria looked around, gesturing him to sick back down, "Relax, or Nurse Pomfrey will kick me out."

He sat back down, rolling the bed slightly closer so he was only a few feet away from her. "Okay, I have an idea."

"Another brilliant Harry Potter idea? I'm all ears." She said, waiting for something ridiculous to come out.

"Think about it, we sneak into the Slytherin common room," _Yep, already ridiculous,_ "and we spy on Draco and try to see if we can gather any information on why he would be using the room of requirement. Maybe then we can access the room and find out for sure."

Victoria stared at him blankly for a moment, trying so hard to take him seriously but instead she began laughing uncontrollably. Harry gave her a look that told her he wasn't fooling around, but she couldn't make out the idea to be even remotely good, or maybe even doable.

"What? Why is this so funny?" Harry said, throwing his hands out.

Victoria smiled broadly at Harry, trying to stifle more laughter. "You think… we can just… _walk_ right into the Slytherin common room… and… and-and _spy_? You're barking." She said in-between laughs.

"Of course not," He paused as he watched her laughter grow louder and louder, "We use Polyjuice potion."

Victoria's laughter immediately ceased, and her smile dropped instantly to a hardline. Polyjuice potion… now that made the plan more realistic. "Poly-… no way. No. _No_!" She said, watching his face grow more and more soft each time she declined the idea.

"Come on, it'll work!"

"Okay, say it does work. Then what? I don't know how to get into the Slytherin's common room!"

"I do, I accessed it my second year."

"Fine, you know how to get access it. Great. The potion is also highly advanced, even with your bloody cheat sheet of a book we can't even make it. It also takes like a month. I'm not going to sneak around the castle, making a bloody Polyjuice potion Harry." She raised her eyebrows, completely worried this plan was going to follow through.

"We don't have to make it," Her gut began churning. "End of the year project for 7th years is Polyjuice potion. We can just ask Katie to use hers."

Her eyes narrowed in speculation, "If you think walking up to Katie, asking to use her Polyjuice potion which the only usage is to impersonate somebody else – is a good idea. Then I don't know what to tell you."

"Fine, we'll use the invisibility cloak."

" _Haaarrry."_ She whined exhaustedly, throwing her arms down by her side, "What if we get caught?"

"In the common room, or getting the potion?"

" _Both."_

Harry grinned up at her, "Guess we'll find out when that time comes."

She took a deep sigh; a long… thoughtful sigh about the involvement of the ludicrous plans she always got sucked into with Harry. But of course, she would do anything for the man; sometimes even if it meant going against her gut feeling – which she normally did. She now knows what it feels like to be Ron and Hermione all these years. "…What do you suggest we do…" She said defeated.

Harry let on a mischievous grin, standing up quickly and wincing in pain that pulsed at his head. "We can ask Katie how far along she is with the potion, then go from there."

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"Just don't make it obvious, come on." Harry said, grabbing his pack and starting to exit the room.

Victoria grabbed her bag and hurried for him, grabbing onto his wrist. "Wait, you should still be in bed!"

"It's alright, I'm feeling fine." He said, holding the side of his head.

"I'm so believe that?"

"I took healing potion, it'll be fine. This is more important." Harry said certainly, hurrying off out of the hospital wing.

' _Leave it to Harry to think spying on Malfoy is more important than his own health.'_ She said to herself, following him out.

* * *

 **XxX**

Victoria was anxiously turning the pages of her D.A.D.A book; mostly because Harry's uncontrollably shaking leg drove her to be that way. He was just as anxious as she was. She pressed a hand down on his knee, and just then portrait door swung open and students began entering the Gryffindor common room. Harry immediately looked back, waiting as each student passed by the couch until he saw the particular girl he was looking for.

"Katie!" He stood up, quickly walking around the couch to meet up with her. She stopped as he approached her, waving off her friend who went for the dormitories.

"Harry? What's up?"

Victoria glanced back, then immediately looked back at her book; just listening to the conversation; hoping this would all go smoothly.

"- I was curious to know how your final projects going in Potions."

"Uhm, it's fine." She laughed, "Why are you asking me this?"

Victoria sank into the couch.

"Well, you see… Victoria's in advanced potions," She darted back up immediately, looking back and noticing Katie catch her eye. "And they're doing an essay on Polyjuice potion so we just wanted to ask some questions. You know, for her essay."

"Oh?" Katie looked back at Victoria and all she could do was nod. "What do you want to know, Vic?"

She opened her mouth but all that came out was the silent pleads for help; in other words, nothing at all.

"Is she okay?"

Harry forced a laugh, "Yeah, she just…" He ran his fingers through his hair, glancing over at Victoria who was now trying to hide herself behind her book. "Needs to think of the question, don't you Vic?"

"Huh? Uhm, yup _. Let me think…"_ Victoria placed the book down on the table, leaning over the back of the couch trying to think of something to ask … she had no idea what to ask about the polyjuice potion that seemed even remotely unsuspicious. "What are the er… effects."

Katie raised her eyebrows, "Effects? You really don't know?"

Victoria shrugged, _"No idea…"_

Katie walked over to the couch, as Harry gave her a worried look; placing a hand on his forehead.

"Well, the effects last anywhere from ten minutes to twelve hours depending on how well the potion was made. Basically, at the last step you place in a piece of hair of whoever you want to transform into and brew it in with the potion. Then you drink it and you turn into that person for a certain amount of time."

Victoria's eyes widened, _'ten minutes to TWELVE hours?! If she had to be a Slytherin for twelve hours…'_ Her throat felt dry, "And… how well do you think… you brewed yours…."

Katie drew her lip between her teeth, "Er, to be honest… I think I'm doing okay… won't know for sure till next session."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, walking over to the girls.

Katie looked up at him, "Well, we're on the final stage now, then we test it with our partner's hair."

"Slughorn is going to allow you guys to actually use it?" Victoria asked.

"Well there is a spell to reverse the effect," This gave Victoria great relief to hear. "But apparently during the transformation, it can be painful… and slow… or it can go fast and easy. Which is what we're graded on."

Victoria looked over at Harry who didn't seem to be phased by this, but she surely was. "You uhm, you said you were just doing _… 'Okay'_?"

Katie smiled, "Yep, I'm sure everything will go fine. Anyways, I've got to get upstairs and do some studying. See you two later." She got up, and walked over towards the dormitories; while Harry rushed over to her bag.

He started shuffling around in it, "Harry, what on earth are you doing?"

"Looking for my cloak."

"I don't have your cloak." Harry looked up at her, "I replaced it; it's in your room."

"Great, I'll grab it, and we can get going."

Harry darted towards the dormitories as Victoria stood up, "What! You want to do this NOW?"

"Yes, while classes are still going on… it'll be easier to grab the ingredients we need." He hurried off to his dormitory, grabbing the invisibility cloak and skipping the steps down to Victoria. The two got underneath the cloak, and made their way over to the potions closet by the dungeons, where only a few students were passing by. Victoria waited till the corridor was clear; reaching her hand out, and jiggling the doorknob but the closet wouldn't open. Victoria looked back at Harry, with anything but mild disappointment. "Well, looks like it's locked. So maybe we should head back…"

Harry took out his wand, pointing it towards the doorknob, _"Alohomora."_ The door creaked open.

"After you," He grinned.

"Okay, let's make this quick." Victoria said, swinging open the door and beginning to step inside when Harry pulled on her sleeve.

"Wait! Snape!" Harry yelled in a hushed voice. Victoria looked down the hall where Professor Snape emerged from his office and was now locking his door.

"Shit! What do we do?"

"Ugh…" Harry watched as Professor Snape turned and began walking towards them. Victoria began panicking, knowing he would be curious about the opened closet. Just as Professor Snape's eyes narrowed at the curious opened door, Harry quickly pushed Victoria inside. Underneath the cloak, he pinned her to the corner of the room, shaking a few potions bottles and having one even fall and shatter purple slime all over the floor.

"The f-" Harry cupped his hands over her mouth, then proceeded to slide underneath the cloak so only Victoria was hidden. He began looking around the closet, anticipating Professor Snape as he tried to look guilty; shuffling potions bottles randomly along the shelves.

Victoria tapped him on the arm, but Harry just ignored her. "Hey, hey!" She called out, but ignored once again.

"Have you lost your mind, Potter!?"

Victoria's attention snapped directly to the door where stood a lanky man in a long black cloak; erupting in vexation at Harry being inside his closet, and touching his things – well technically Professor Slughorn's things now.

Victoria stiffened, as Harry turned around equally frozen. "I was just… I was… looking… for something…"

"Looking… for something?" Professor Snape mocked, "And what exactly would that be, Potter?"

Harry hesitated, keeping direct eye-contact with Professor Snape that it even made Victoria uncomfortable to watch. "I've… I've sort of… forgotten sir."

Snape raised his eyebrows, " _Forgotten, huh?_ " His face was cold, unimpressed, haunted. Victoria was afraid he would either burst out in a number of words no Professor should ever confess, or deal with Harry right here in the closet. After a moment of silence – one that felt like minutes of contemplating what would happen next; Professor Snape began swinging his arm inside the closet and grasping Harry by the shoulder as he forced him outside the little room. Victoria clasped her hands to her mouth, watching as Snape looked down at Harry who was rubbing his shoulder softly. "You can think about it then, in detention with me. Considering I've got to clear my night's schedule now; you'll be spending the night in my office. Let's go, Potter." Professor Snape slammed the door shut; a potions bottle falling from the shelf from the thump but Victoria had caught it and replaced it. The closet felt a different kind of silence now; and It made her uncomfortable to be there. Luckily for her, she knows where most of the potions are anyhow. Spending hours organizing the closet; not to its entirety considering she decided to follow Draco instead; she knows where most things are. She ran her shaky fingers along the shelves till she could find the "L" section.

" _Leech… Lavender… Lacewing Fly."_ It wasn't long till she found the blackened, square bottle filled with the ingredient. She popped open the bottle; taking out a few of the lacewing's and putting the bottle back. Unsure on what to do now, she exited the closet and returned to the Gryffindor Tower where she could only figure one other person to really help her with this situation…

* * *

"I'm begging you, please." Victoria pleaded, throwing the invisibility cloak on her bed. "I can't do this alone; I have no idea what I'm doing! And on top of that… Harry's counting on me and I just… don't want to let him down."

Hermione stood at the edge of her bed, her arms and legs crossed as Victoria gave her best spiel. "This is dangerous, Victoria."

" _I know, I know. I knew. I told him that even!_ " She began pacing in front of Hermione now, running her fingers through her hair. "You've already made the potion before, and it's only at the last stage! There's nothing much more for you to do, and besides I don't want to go sneaking off into the Slytherin's common room alone! What if something goes wrong?"

"Something _will_ go wrong." Hermione raised her voice matter-of-factly, "It's Harry's plan, of course it will. It always does, doesn't it?" She laughed as the two managed a grin.

"So you'll help?"

Hermione thought about it; only for a minute before deciding, "Of course. You're not the only one who's promised to stay by Harry's side."

"Thanks, Hermione." Victoria outstretched her arms for an abrupt, tight hug that caught her by surprise.

"Alright, so we have the Lacewing… now we need the hairs. Have you thought about who?"

Victoria pulled back, feeling even more stressed now that she hadn't thought about it. "I don't even know, I didn't even think about it… I suppose… I can get Parkinson's easily…"

"That hard part is over with then – I'll just get Daphne's." Hermione suggested.

"Great, we can do that now. It's nearly dinner hour, so I'll just find Pansy and provoke something… it'll be easy to pull out her hair." Victoria said, remembering the time she pulled down on Pansy's hair to get the leech off her chest.

"Okay… I'll figure something out with Daphne. I'm not much into hallway brawls."

Victoria laughed, "Of course you're not."

* * *

 **XxX**

Victoria took a deep breath as she roamed the halls frantically; her Gryffindor robe trailing behind her and her fingers anxiously wrapping around each-other in front of her. Her eyes scanned the halls, and needless to say she looked pretty suspicious… but she'd never done this before; she'd never even thought about doing anything like this before. It was odd what Hermione had conjured up in that brilliant head of hers; but it _had_ to work.

She finally reached the classroom, staring at the door for just moments till the bell rang and students began pooling out to go to dinner. Victoria quickly hid behind the corner, peering out from behind it till she noticed Pansy exiting the room. Quickly, she lunged at her, grabbing her by the back of her robes and yanking her behind the corner. Pansy nearly screamed but Victoria had her hand over her mouth before sound could even come out. Once they were behind the corner, she let go of her; and the look on Pansy's face was exactly how Victoria felt _. 'What-The-Fuck, was she doing?'_

Pansy stood there, her eyebrows so close together her face muscles contorted to complete bewilderment and vexation. "The fuck are you doing, Black?!" She yelled, knowing full well this was an uncommon thing for her to do. "I don't know whether to knock you across the bloody castle, or to hex you into a rock and throw you into the bloody lake!"

Victoria stood there silently, while Pansy's patience grew less and less stable. "WELL?!" She yelled, throwing her hands out in front of her.

Victoria retracted her arm, raising her fist and before Pansy could react, she was knocked back on the stone floor. The Slytherin groaned as she tried to pull herself up but Victoria had reached for her wand and pointed it directly at her. _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ Pansy's body immediately froze over, and she felt directly on her face. Victoria took a look around the hallway, then quickly dove down to the floor with the paralyzed girl. Turning her over, she reached into her pocket and grabbed a vile of which she put in some of Pansy's hair. After the dirty work was finished, it was time to clean up… she grabbed onto Pansy by the feet, and began dragging her to the bathroom Hermione had suggested…

She opened the bathroom door, and continued to drag Pansy all the way to the back of the bathroom and inside a stall. Though it didn't much matter _where_ she was, considering nobody uses this bathroom anyways. After closing the stall door, she hurried to the sink and began washing the blood off her knuckles. Just before she was about done and ready to head out, she heard a high-pitch moan coming from the ceiling above her. She looked up, feeling a bit spooked out when she didn't see anything and began to hurry towards the door – till a wispy transparent being stopped her in her tracks that is.

Victoria scream at the girl standing before her, even though she already knew moaning Myrtle was likely to appear anyways. "You scared me!"

Myrtle tilted her head, pouting her lips. "I tend to hear that a lot." Her wispy body hovered smoothly above the ground and across the bathroom. "What are you doing in here?"

Victoria cleared her throat, "Ugh… washing my hands… is all."

"Oh? And the girl?"

That one was hard to cover up, no matter how many scenarios she tried to make up in her head – they all sounded just as bad. "Listen, just don't tell anyone okay? And don't let anybody else in here, please."

The ghostly student raised her chin, "And why should I do that? There's a reason they say _'up to no good,'_ because good never comes out of it."

"You're telling me? This is Harry's plan, and I told him something bad would happen…"

"Harry? As in… Harry Potter?" Myrtle's voice heightened with interest.

"Yeah… how do- never mind… who doesn't really?" Victoria laughed, knowing full well Harry's name has gone from witches and wizards outside Hogwarts, to the ghosts that are bound to the castle.

"Has he been good? Oh, he hasn't come to visit me in long…"

"Sorry?"

"Yes," Myrtle wisped down in front of Victoria so they were eyelevel, "Are you friends of Harry's?"

"Something like that."

"Do tell him to come visit sometime! My stalls always opened." She giggled girlishly, which surprised Victoria.

"So… you'll keep this a secret?"

"Of course, anything for Harry."

Victoria nodded, making her way towards the door; "Great… Well, I'll be back…" She hurried outside the bathroom, rushing towards the Great Hall where she found Hermione waiting outside.

"Hey! Sorry, I got caught up." Victoria said, catching her breath.

"It's fine, we still have time." Hermione slipped her hand inside her pocket and flashed a green vile, "Just one drop of this should do."

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

She slipped the vile back inside her pockets, "How can it not? All eyes should be on you anyways, you're quite known amongst the Slytherin's."

"True, alright. But you have to make it quick, I'm not trying to have ten Slytherin's on me at once…"

"Trust me, I don't want that either…"

The two straightened their backs, and walked inside the Great Hall as casually as they could make it. Upon walking in, the two caught Ron and Ginny's eyes who began gesturing them to sit down and eat, then looked utterly confused at the fact they turned the other way and began walking towards the Slytherin table. No-one had noticed them at first, until they were walking behind the Slytherin's and Victoria was only inches from their backs. They began looking up slowly at her, curiously, as she approached Draco Malfoy eating and whispering to Crabbe and Goyle. Victoria tilted her body so it looked as if she tripped, and pushed her arm out between Draco and Daphne so she knocked over his cup. Draco stood up, brushing his hands against his robes as his face reddened in anger and embarrassment.

"What the bloody hell!"

"Woops, did I do that? My bad." Victoria grabbed a napkin off the table, trying to block the view of Daphne's cup from any wandering eyes as Hermione started to slip the sleeping potion inside. Victoria looked over at the staff table, nearly everybody was staring at her and Professor Dumbledore had even stood up. "Here," Victoria handed him the napkin in hopes to not look as if she did it on purpose. He grabbed the napkin and threw it on the table of which softly landed on Crabbe's plate, sneering at the guilty Gryffindor and exiting the Great Hall in pure disgust.

Victoria wiped her hands of juice on her robe, noticing everybody still starring at her at the Slytherin table… even catching most of the eyes from the Gryffindor table. She felt a tap on her shoulder and noticed Hermione looking desperate to leave too.

The two exited the hall, and sat on the bench outside the double doors waiting for Daphne now. It took about fifteen minutes before they heard Daphne exiting the Great Hall.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling tired tonight, so I'll meet you guys in the common room!" Daphne's voice echoed as she approached the exit. They watched as Daphne emerged from the doors and began walking down the hallway, yawning in her hands. The two quietly followed her down the corridor, noticing the silver haired girl sway in the halls then eventually just collapsed. Victoria glanced at Hermione who raised an eyebrow. They ran over to the girl, grabbing a piece of hair and slipping it inside a vile.

"Here," Hermione said, handing the vile to Victoria.

"What's this for?"

"To put in the cauldron." Hermione said between breaths as she began to lift the girl up.

"What do you mean? You're not going to do it?"

She began dragging Daphne to the other end of the hall, "No. I've got to put Daphne in the bathroom, then prepare our Slytherin uniforms. Just make sure you add one additional Lacewing, then stir the pot three times counter-clockwise. Then pour the potion into these two cups," Hermione reached into her bag, taking out two small plastic cups and handing it to Victoria, "Then just place the hair in each one and we're all set. Okay?"

"Hermione…"

"You'll do fine, I know you can do it. It's simple." She said, dragging Daphne around the corner.

Victoria sighed, reaching into her bag and grabbing the invisibility cloak. She threw it over herself, and rushed down the stairs to the dungeons where the cauldrons were. She began walking down the halls, about to turn into Professor Slughorn's classroom, when she noticed Professor Snape's office instead. She walked to the end of the hall, looking into the opened door and noticing Harry sitting on a table doing absolutely nothing, and looking tired and bored out of his mind. Professor Snape was on the other end of the office, grading his papers. Victoria walked carefully inside, approaching Harry and being cautious with the sounds of her feet.

She bent down, tapping Harry on the shoulder which made him alert and look up at her immediately. Her drew in his eyebrows, confused at what it was.

She glanced at Professor Snape, he hadn't noticed anything… so she inched closer to his ear, "Harry."

"Victoria?" He looked up at her again.

" _Sh, Hermione… and… I… are doing… the potions now…"_ She whispered ever so carefully.

He nodded, "Be careful."

"Quiet, Potter!" Professor Snape yelled as he continued to grade his papers.

" _You better throw me a line… if anything goes wrong…"_ She carefully slipped her hand underneath the cloak, watching Professor Snape as she reached over to Harry and grasped his hand on his leg momentarily. It gave her some comfort, the warm feeling of his hands in hers; but she was still terrified. She slipped her hand back inside the cloak and hurried outside of the office and into Professor Slughorn's classroom.

" _Alohomora,"_ The door creaked open, and she quickly went inside; shutting the door behind her. She threw off her invisibility cloak, and saw the few cauldrons at the front of the classroom boiling and smoking. She walked over it them, finding Katie's cauldron and scooping out some Lacewing from her vile. She carefully dropped it into the cauldron, and the potion sizzled, boiled, and turned into a dark green colour. She began stirring the cauldron three times counter-clockwise, and to her amazement, the boiling relaxed and the smoke began to vanish. She grabbed the two cups from her bag and split the potion, following with placing the hairs in each cup.

"There we go," She said to herself, putting the invisibility cloak back on and rushing back for Hermione in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Hermione?" Victoria yelled out, dropping the cloak and her bag on the tile flooring. "Hermione! I've got the cups!" She peered around the stalls, and saw Hermione basically undressing the two Slytherin's. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Her eyes widened.

"We need the Slytherin's uniform, don't you remember?"

"Right…"

Hermione placed the robes, ties and prefect badge into a pile before grabbing the potion that contained Daphne's hair.

"Cheers?" Victoria gave a small grin, and began to chug the entire potion down. The consistency was by far worse thing she had ever taken before, it was so thick and fell down her throat slowly, leaving a hot trail and burning rubber taste with hints of old fish. She covered her mouth with her arm, nearly gagging as she tried to consume it. Her body grew warm, then rapidly hot as a tingling sensation followed her from the tips of her fingers to her toes. She could feel her skin boiling, then her body starting to change in shape. She dropped her arm to her side, looking down at her fingers that grew slightly thicker than before.

She rushed to the mirror, looking horrified as her cheeks began to puff out and her hair straightened and reached just below her shoulders. The entire experience was something she'd never imagined, she didn't even feel like herself, even though she was obviously Pansy now. She felt like she was dreaming.

"Hermione! It worked!" She said, touching her face carefully; examining the Slytherin's features. "I'm Parkinson… _holy shit…"_

Hermione exited a stall and stood behind Victoria. She could see Hermione from the mirror; the long silver hair, brown eyes, pointed nose…

"This is so fucking weird…" Victoria said, walking over to Hermione and feeling her new hair.

"Lucky for us, Katie made the potion well. This was way less painful than second year…"

"And you're not a cat." Victoria laughed, catching a stern eye from Hermione. "Sorry, Harry told me."

"Okay, so we should have a fair amount of time… those two shouldn't be waking up any-time soon… so," Hermione began dressing herself into her Slytherin robes, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Victoria began pulling off her Gryffindor robes, and slipped on Pansy's robes, tie and prefect badge. They looked at each-other all dressed and ready for their parts, now it was time to take the stage and head to the Slytherin common room.


	31. Chapter 31: One Less Person

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, J.K Rowling is le author.

 **Warning** : Small trigger warning, though i feel it's not needed - i'll leave it here. What i am putting this warning for may be obvious _(or not because it's so small)_ , is not intended as the worse outcome than what you may think it is. I just didn't get in depth with the situation enough to explain it; because it wasn't _that_ serious. _Though being the soft-soul i am, i wanted to put this here anyways. :)_

Chapter 31: One Less Person

* * *

There she was, standing in front of the cracked mirror that reflected no longer of her mother's smile, nor her father's eyes. Running her fingers through her short, pin-straight hair; looking deeply into Pansy's eyes, it was an odd feeling. She made her eyes look colder for some reason; much less than the unrelenting insulting gaze Pansy always gave off – and it was weird to see her reflection looking at her in that way. As for Daphne, she always looked lost; more so than Luna normally did, and Hermione's look of determination she gave her was just as odd.

Hermione checked on the two sleeping girls inside the stall, peeking through the door and closing it quietly, "We should get a move on. We don't want to look suspicious coming in late when you didn't even show up for dinner."

"I _was_ there, with you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Not _you-you_. Pansy!"

"Right…" Victoria took one last glance at the mirror, fixing her Slytherin robes straight and pulling up her stockings. Just like that, the two Slytherin girls were out of the bathroom and walking towards the Dungeons where they began their search for the Slytherin common room.

Lost, they looked along the cold, stone walls for an obvious sign of the Slytherin common room; but that was stupid, wasn't it? Every house common room was well hidden, and secured by a password – one of which that dawned on Victoria that they did not know.

"Shit!" Victoria stopped in the hallway, her head tilted to the ceiling in great disappointment.

Hermione looked back, "What? What is it?"

With a deep sigh, she looked at the blonde haired Slytherin with guilt, "I don't know how to get into the common room…"

"What!" Hermione exasperated, "What are we to do now?"

"I don't know…" Victoria threw her hand down to her side, spinning in circles trying to find something that would give her the password and location – but that wasn't going to happen. She turned back to Hermione, snapping her fingers as an idea came to her, "We can ask Snape!"

Hermione blinked owlishly, pressing her fingers to Victoria's arm as she pinched her and Victoria jumped back in shock. "Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"Making sure you're still in there, somewhere. Underneath all that Pansy." Hermione said, moving towards the walls and running her hands across the stone.

"What are you doing?" Victoria asked, rubbing at her arm.

"Trying to find some sort of… I don't know… crack in the wall, or button, or something!" Hermione began walking along the hallway with her hands running feather-like along the walls, "Don't just stand there, help!"

"Okay, okay!" Victoria mimicked Hermione on the other end, unsure on how this was going to help, because even if they did find it they wouldn't be able to get in. "What if Harry is still in detention? We can ask him…"

"Brilliant idea. _'Sorry Professor, we just need to ask Harry how to get inside our common room.'_ "

Victoria raised her eyebrows at the determined blonde, underneath that Slytherin was a miniature Elise. _'Poor Ron,'_ She thought to herself. She turned a corner, still running her fingers by command on the dirty, mossy stone walls when she became face to face with a sizable, tall serpent statue; wrapping its long scaled body against a pillar. It's mouth wide open, and its fangs pointed still and sharp; it's eyes as hungry as its expression. She jumped back, calling over for Hermione as she studied the statue. "Hey! Hemione!"

"SH!" Hermione hurried over, a finger to her lips. "I'm _Daphne_ , remember! You can't just blurt out my name, they'll wonder what ' _Hermione_ ,' is doing here."

"Right, sorry." Victoria pointed up at the statue, "I think this is it. I remember Har- erm, _Potter_ …" Victoria thought this was silly, and lowered her voice, "Mentioned a statue, when he and _Weasley_ went into the common room."

"Great, now to get in…" Hermione began inspecting the statue now for any levers, buttons, whatever it may be…

"Pansy!"

Victoria looked on the other side of the statue, a finger tapping lightly on her lips with the other on her hip.

"Hey, Pansy!"

She began tapping her foot, poking at the eye of the serpent, "Maybe these are buttons?" Hermione elbowed Victoria in the side, then gestured over towards a fellow Slytherin who was waving down the two girls and approaching quickly.

"Hey, why didn't you answer?" Blaise asked, finally reaching the two girls who stopped their inspecting instantly.

"What?" Victoria asked, genuinely confused.

"You're Pansy, aren't you?" He said jokingly, but it took a moment for Victoria to understand what was going on.

"OH! _Right_ , _yep_. That's me, what's up?" Victoria leaned against the serpent, forgetting she was supposed to be acting like Pansy; but what does Pansy truly act like?

Blaise smiled, gazing at her strangely as he waved at Hermione, "Hey, Daph. You okay, I saw you left dinner early."

Hermione straightened herself up, reaching for a lock of hair and caressing the strand as her eyes grew small and weary, "Yes," She yawned lazily, "I'm quite tired, so I left to turn in but I bumped into Pansy and we had to finish a few things before we got back."

Victoria raised her eyebrows at her mate, basically playing the role of Daphne how she would expect Daphne to act. It was as if there were a set of lines they had to rehearse and Victoria never got the script; but Hermione sure did.

"Ah, yeah today was rough with potions and all. You two going in?" Blaise asked, pointing at the serpent statue.

"Er, yeah. Go ahead, we're just finishing up our discussion." Victoria said, stepping back for Blaise.

The boy stepped forward, whispering the password to the serpent statue and watching as the statue pushed forward and pulled itself to the left for a hole in the wall to appear and Blaise to eventually walk through. The statue pulled back to the right, and pushed back into its place.

"Wow, that was close…" Victoria let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

"Yeah, you must act more like a Parkinson, and less like an anxious Black." Hermione said sternly.

"Hey, the Blacks have a Slytherin bloodline, I can pull this off…"

"Sirius was closer to a Hufflepuff than a Slytherin, so I wouldn't rely on that." Hermione raised an eyebrow, facing the serpent. "Just, _think_ _Pansy_. Okay? It might have gone through Blaise's head easily, but he's also not the brightest… We're going to be talking with Malfoy… he's not easy to fool."

"I know, I know… I've got this, don't worry." Victoria said reassuringly, though not so reassuring for herself.

Hermione leaned in towards the statue, " _Serpentem_ ," the two stepped back as the statue pulled out and shifted to the left again. They entered through the hole and listened to the statue push itself back into place. They stood on top of an elevated entrance, stairs leading down to the common room of which Blaise was pointing his wand to the fireplace and igniting the wood. Three couches circled the center with a long green and black carpet rolled out underneath. Students were packing up their things and heading for the dormitories while Victoria stood there like a deer in headlights. Hermione shoved her lightly, then began walking down the steps to the main common room area where Blaise welcomed the two inside and began pouring himself a glass of some substance inside a wide glass jar.

"Want some?" Blaise asked as Victoria reluctantly sat on the couch. "It's left over from the weekend. Figured we should finish it before the younger years have a go at it." He laughed, pouring another cup and handing it over to her.

She smelled the drink, looking up at Hermione unsure if she should actually drink it; and Hermione didn't know the answer to that either. The drink didn't smell like anything, which put her more on alert. What if he knew, and it was a drink to reverse the Polyjuice spell? Her inner self was becoming more and more paranoid the longer she was Pansy.

"It's the same drink from last weekend, I promise you." Blaise lifted up the wide jar that was nearly empty now, swishing the liquid inside and raising a brow, "See? Same jar and everything."

"Right, sorry. I knew, I was just-." Victoria carefully lifted the cup to her lips, watching Blaise till he raised the cup to his and began drinking the same type of drink… so she complied with his offer and took a sip. The drink went down smooth, and had a small kick to it; but nothing harsh. Expected of a Slytherin to buy the best of the best; while Gryffindor parties supplied themselves with horribly tasting drinks; so, this wasn't so bad.

A loud bang of a door got their attention, and Victoria looked up from her cup to see Draco exiting the dormitory with Crabbe and Goyle. He caught her eye, which truthfully made Victoria's heart pound vigorously against her chest; forgetting only for a split moment she was Pansy Parkinson.

"Why don't you two go get yourself something to eat." Draco insisted to his two friends standing behind him.

"We just ate?" Goyle said.

"When has that ever stopped you?" Draco said, and the two of them nodded in agreement and walked out of the common room. Victoria put her cup down on her lap, cupping the glass with her two hands and looking down at the liquid swish around as Draco approached her and sat beside her.

"Hey," Draco relaxed himself, his arm resting around her on the back of the couch and leaning in for a light kiss on her cheek. Victoria backed away sharply, looking at Draco with widened eyes. He even looked taken back, and more so confused. "What? Did I do something?"

Victoria's mouth opened, but nothing came out; only because she stopped the words, _"Gross, Vile, and I'm with Harry Potter,"_ from blurting out at that moment. Her eyes anchored on Hermione's, pleading for an excuse to be given; but she just shook her head as inconspicuously as she could.

"Pan?"

"Ugh…" Victoria looked between the two, which forced Draco to look at Daphne too; Hermione just looked away at the fire. "Sorry," Victoria released a small grin, tapping her fingernails against the glass cup, "The drink… maybe I-"

"Of course," Draco interrupted, grabbing the glass from her hands. "You don't normally drink, why are you?"

"Blaise offered it," Victoria said, shifting herself on the couch so she made room between her and Draco.

Draco looked up at Blaise who looked at him apologetically. "Sorry, man. I forgot."

"You do know what her brother would do if he found out, don't you? Take your jar and go finish it on your own." Draco picked up the jar and pushed it against Blaise's chest, of which he left the common room with. "Don't take things from him, who knows where he's getting it from. Davis couldn't even hold it down." He stood up, throwing the remaining drink into the fire. Victoria watched as Draco stuffed his hand in his pocket, looking down at the flames that exploded before his eyes then calmed within moments. She looked back over at Hermione, mouthing the word ' _Help_ ,' but Hermione didn't know how to aid it. Just as she was about to start the conversation; hoping to get the information out from Draco before the Polyjuice potion began to wear off, a little girl came running around into the common room. She was small, and very skinny with dirty blonde hair that was as long as Daphne's and a fringe that nearly touched her eyelashes. She had a large green bow that tied some of her hair back, and was holding a messy notebook with papers nearly falling out; sticking at odd ends. Victoria had never seen her before, but Hermione sure had when she looked over at the girl and whispered some words she never thought would come out of Hermione… or even Daphne's mouth. The girl ran over to Hermione, tugging on the sleeve of her Slytherin robe.

" _Daphhhhh,"_ the little girl whined, "You said you'd help me write this letter!"

Victoria watched the two nervously, as Hermione looked over at the little girl and grabbed hold of her hand softly; being even more anxious when she began to speak. "Can't it wait, Tori?"

' _Who was Tori?'_ Victoria thought, watching the young girl now try to pull Hermione from the couch.

"Come on, Daph. You said you'd help! More happened today!" The girl leaned over the arm rest of the couch, lowering her voice just enough for the three to hear, "He told me he liked my drawings, then began drawing _with_ me. Doesn't that mean something?"

Victoria's eyebrows shot up; it was a surprisingly innocent thing for her to hear a Slytherin say.

"Er-" Hermione tried to battle the pulls from the little girl, looking over at Victoria who was becoming slightly entertained. "Astoria, please."

"Come on, he's the only one who doesn't think I'm weird." Astoria pouted, giving up on pulling Hermione, and instead looking down at her fingers running along the front cover her notebook.

Hermione gave in, standing up and putting a hand out for the notebook. "You're not weird, you're just…" There was a moment of silence between the two, and Hermione broke it by putting a hand on the girls back and following her to the dormitory. Victoria began to go into panic mode, and stood up reaching a hand for her friend and calling her name, but she was already gone and Draco had sat down beside her.

"Her sister _is_ weird." Draco pointed out, tugging at Victoria's hand to sit down beside him. "Sometimes we wonder why she's put in Slytherin."

Victoria slumped down beside him, running her fingers through her short black hair when suddenly a head appeared on her lap. Draco was laying back now, his eyes closed so they were thankfully not staring into hers of which were looking down at him nervously. She held her hands in the air, unsure on what to do with them. _'Put them on Draco? On the back of the couch? Beside me?'_ Her inner-self was squirming at the decision; but what she really wanted to do was get up and run. Instead, she went the least suspicious route and put one across his chest, which felt extremely out of place and uncomfortable. She'd never been so close to Draco before; she was always careful to keep her distance and especially now a days.

He began shifting in her lap, and Victoria began to lightly tap on his chest trying to be as comforting as she could, but her inner-self smacked a hand to her forehead and shook her head at the attempts.

"I'm so tired. Haven't been getting much sleep lately." Draco said, leveling his breathing as his chest rose with her hand laying lightly on top.

"You don't say? Why's that?" Victoria asked, relieved he mentioned something relevant before she had the chance to mess it all up.

"You know I can't tell you that," Draco laughed, then his cold gray eyes opened and pierced hers with a riveting stare. An emotion Victoria had never seen Draco use before, but got it first-hand just then. She never recognized how serious Pansy and Draco were. How could she, when all they did was hiss and glare whenever she was around them. But if Draco was looking at Pansy like this – well, it was no different than how Harry looked at her. "Though you always insist on asking."

"I'm… worried… about you." _'That's something she'd say, right?'_

Draco smiled; a real, heart-warming, lips turned up smile. His hand reached up, and she could feel its presence inch closer till the warmth of his fingers cupped her face. "I know. But you shouldn't be. I'm more worried about you if you were to find out."

Victoria's eyes fell down to his hand that began to slide down her face and fall from her chin. "Why? What would happen if I found out?"

Draco sighed, sitting up and resting his elbows on his knees. "I've told you already, Pan. Once they know, that you know… you won't have a choice anymore," He looked over at her, placing a firm hand around her thigh, his eyes gazing at her desperately, "You'll want that choice soon. One that's taken from me, but not you… so if you would stop following me…"

' _Following?'_ His choice of words, it almost felt as if he was talking about her – the real _her_. As if he knew Victoria had been following him; but apparently Pansy was just as curious and clueless as she was. "Why don't you have a choice Draco? Where has it gone? What choice?" She began to pry a little too much, noticing Draco's growing frustration – something that was more familiar.

" _Just!"_ Draco raised his voice, releasing his hand from Victoria's thigh and running his fingers through his hair. "Trust me, okay? I've always protected you, haven't I?"

Victoria slowly nodded, "Yeah…."

"So let me continue to." Draco finalized, running a finger along the side of her face and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Where were you today at dinner?"

"Oh," Victoria's eyes began to wonder about the table in front of her, trying to come up with an excuse. "I was… uhm… finishing up some things in the prefect's office… then I met up with Daphne."

"You should've been there…"

"Why?"

Draco gave an airy contemptuous laugh, "That filthy blood-traitor Black, spilled pumpkin juice all over me."

Victoria stifled a grin, pressing her lips in a hardline. "Aw, did she? That… bitch." It was weird enough calling herself an insult in somebody else's body.

"Yeah, took everything I had to not reach for my wand, but the entire bloody staff was staring."

"Don't worry, I found her roaming the corridor before I found Daphne. I wonder if she has woken up yet."

Draco laughed, "I'm sure Potter showed up just after you left."

Victoria smiled unknowingly as Harry began to run through her mind, the times he was always there for her – and he was… always there for her. "Yeah, he always seems to appear…"

"Yeah, and she has the nerve to call you the dog? Psh, she's the one on the short leash."

Victoria narrowed her eyes, and immediately bit back her words; but it didn't keep them from being silently said in her mind. _'Fuck you.'_

A short moment passed of silence before Victoria tried her interrogation skills again.

"Draco…"

"Hm?"

"Why does… erm… Professor Snape… follow you around the school?"

Draco paused, rubbing the back of his neck in reluctance to give Victoria any sort of validation or explanation on anything. "There's so much I can't tell you, Pansy. I'm sorry."

" _Can you at least tell me something!"_ Victoria yelled out, becoming frustrated with this back and forth game of asking questions and receiving completely nothing in return. She didn't go through this ridiculous plan for it become disastrous. She wanted answers; not to relive her fifth year with Harry Potter in a Slytherin uniform.

Draco arched a brow in surprise. She supposes Pansy doesn't normally yell… of course, Victoria's short tempered self was a different story. A sporadic emotion she inherited from her father; and it had definitely caught Harry by surprise more than once. "Is something bothering you?"

"What?"

"You're acting odd… are you okay? Is it your brother?" Draco's voice became serious, and Victoria didn't know what to say from that.

"My… brother? _What_? No."

"Don't lie to me again." Draco ordered, "I told you, if it happened again I would get my father to make it right. He's close with the Ministry, you know."

"I… _What_?" It was all that would come out of her mouth. It was as if she was listening on some secret she shouldn't be hearing. As if she was on the other side of that pillar, eavesdropping on Draco and Pansy and gathering information, but instead it was being spoon-fed to her and she wasn't sure if it tasted right. It was almost too much for her to want to know.

Draco grabbed onto her arm, abruptly lifting her sleeve and examining it. Victoria's eyes widened, and there was nothing note-worthy there. He sighed with relief, resting her arm down, "Sorry. I never know with you. You never tell me anymore."

Victoria looked down at her own arm – Pansy's arm, holding it closely with her other hand. It made her uncomfortable to know, and even more guilty to use this as some sort of key for information; but she did anyways. " _Well_ … you're always keeping secrets from _me_!"

"Oh, come on. That's completely different, and you know that. I'm doing it to protect you, he's doing it to hurt you." He said in a low whisper, as if there shouldn't be any argument against it.

"Maybe if you were more open to me, I would feel more comfortable opening up to you."

Draco laughed, doing a double-take at Victoria's penetrating green eyes. "You're serious?"

Victoria nodded slowly, "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"Look, I'm not letting you do this. You're not risking your life for me, okay? No matter how many times you ask, or how much you spy on me."

"I don't _spy_." Victoria said angrily, hearing the words Harry had been saying to her the past few days.

"But I'll tell you this. When it happens, _you'll_ _know_. The _entire_ _school_ will know. There will be one less person here at Hogwarts, and I'm sure Potter will be lost without them."

Her chest began to tighten in fear, the colour draining from her face. _'One less person?'_ That obviously meant death… didn't it? But by who? Draco? It didn't feel right, looking over at Draco now knowing later he would become a murderer. Yet, what if he wasn't… and _'Potter would be lost with them?'_ Did that mean, _her_? She couldn't shift her eyes off his hands running along her thighs anxiously. She was held hostage by the words he spoke, and she couldn't make sense of them – she didn't want to. She felt his hand wrap around her wrist, and his breath draw closer to her.

"Don't worry, okay? Just stay in here when I tell you to…" She could feel him inching closer, but her eyes were anchored. She couldn't think clearly. Her body felt frozen till she felt the light touch of his lips meet hers and she broke free from her own reigns and jumped back off the couch, standing up and holding her arms closely to her chest. She gazed at him demurely, as he grew angry with Victoria's lack of realistic roleplay of Pansy's attitude. She couldn't help it, she tried…

"What is up with you today?" Draco yelled, throwing his hands out in question.

"I…"

"Pansy?" Victoria looked back, her hands nearly shaking as she caught Hermione's eye. She ran over to her, her hands placed on either side of Victoria's arms. "Are you okay?"

"She's fine." Draco said, annoyance flaring in his voice. "Actually, _no._ She's _not_. Why don't you take her to the hospital wing, because something it clearly wrong with her." Draco rolled his eyes, getting up from the couch and walking over towards the boy's dormitory.

Hermione leaned in, whispering, "What did you do?"

"I don't know!"

"Did you say something wrong?"

"No! I don't know!"

"He's going to find out!"

" _He won't!_ _Okay_! I just… we need to get out of here. _Now_."

Hermione relaxed her shoulders, her hands falling off Victoria's arms. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

 **XxX**

"Okay, wait. Run by it to me again."

Victoria rested her head on her hand, staring off into the fireplace inside the Gryffindor common room. "He said, there will be one less person at Hogwarts, and Harry will be lost without them." She recited, as if she had been saying it for the umpteenth time.

"Okay, that doesn't have to mean you…" Hermione said, pacing in front of Victoria now. "It can be… Oh... I don't know… Dobby?"

"Dobby? Really Hermione?"

"It just doesn't make sense," Hermione stopped pacing, throwing her hands down in front of her as she looked down at Victoria's exhausted features. "He can't… _you know_ …"

" _Murder_?" Victoria interjected at Hermione's lack of words.

"…a professor. He's just a student. But why you? Or any of us?"

"Exactly! Why me? Maybe it's because I'm always with him? Always in Malfoy's way or something?"

"If he really is working with Voldemort, then how would you stop him from getting to Harry? It doesn't make sense. It's not like you're Dumbledore, you just a student too."

"I don't know, Hermione. Maybe because I have connections? The Order?"

"The Order… Maybe he's talking about Professor Lupin?"

"No, Hermione. He doesn't work here anymore." Victoria began pinching the bridge of her nose, feeling just as sick of this conversation as she was when she heard it the first time from Draco.

"Listen, he can't hurt you. Not with Dumbledore around-"

"Who can't hurt you?" Hermione's attention turned to the person behind the couch. Victoria followed her gaze, turning around to see Harry walking inside groggily with his eyes reddened.

"Bloody hell, what happened to you?" Victoria asked.

"Was with Professor Slughorn at Hagrid's. Had a few drinks…"

"With a professor?" Victoria asked as Harry sat beside her.

"Long story - who's trying to hurt you?" Harry asked, swinging his arm around her.

Victoria looked away, replacing her head back on her hand, "No one."

Harry pulled on her shoulder, so she would face him but she refused. "No, you can't do this again. You're not allowed to keep secrets. Hermione?"

Victoria narrowed her eyes at Hermione who was looking between the two, as if mentally deciding on what to do. "…. Mmm…. She thinks Draco is planning to hurt her." She blurted out.

She could feel Harry's gaze immediately turn towards her, _"What?"_

"It's nothing."

"What did you find out?"

Victoria released a deep breath; she'd been going over this with Hermione for the past hour… "He didn't tell me anything. All he said was he was trying to protect Pansy, and wouldn't let her in the know. Apparently telling her would get her into some sort of trouble-"

"Okay, _fuck Pansy_. What did you find out that makes you think Draco wants to hurt you?" He asked abruptly. "Hermione?" He turned towards Hermione, knowing Victoria wouldn't come out to say it herself.

"Listen, Harry… We don't know if it's certain…"

"Just spit it out, Hermione!"

Hermione sat down on the table, turning to face the two, "He mentioned to Victoria that someone is to be…"

"Murdered?" Victoria assisted again.

"…at Hogwarts… and that person will affect you."

"What... Why do we think it's her?"

"We don't- we don't know. He can't hurt her, though. Not with Dumbledore around, so don't go off doing anything stupid. Please. It could mean something else… maybe Snape leaves to join the Death Eaters, who knows."

"Now that's an interesting thought," Victoria pointed out, "Maybe it's true. Makes sense, doesn't it? He already has all the information he needs from The Order. Courtesy of Dumbledore."

"That was it? He didn't tell you anything else?" Harry asked, completely interested in something Victoria just wanted to end.

"I told you Harry, he didn't want Pansy knowing anything. It would put her in danger; which why would he care? The git used an unforgivable curse on me…"

"So, while you were talking to Malfoy… where was Hermione?"

Victoria looked up at Hermione, "Yeah, where were you?"

Hermione gave a short-lived grin, "Well, I was helping Astoria write a letter to this Slytherin boy she has a crush on…"

"So basically the most productive thing to do under Polyjuice potion, of course." Victoria grinned.

Hermione stood up, stretching out her arms and letting out a yawn before heading for the dormitories, "We've had a long day, why don't we just get some rest and we can talk about what to do with Malfoy in the morning."

"Alright, I'll be up." Victoria said, watching as Hermione climbed the stairs and entered the dormitory. She grabbed her wand off the table, pointing towards the fire and letting the flames die out so the common room was dark. She looked over at Harry who was still in his spot on the couch, the little dim lamp washed over his features so she could see his emotionless green eyes. "You goin to bed too?" She said, poking him lightly in the arm.

"Yeah, you go on."

"You want me to leave you… here… in the dark?" Victoria sat beside him, watching him closely. "Something wrong?"

Harry shrugged, "Just seems no matter what we do, we can't stop him."

"Maybe there was nothing we can do in the first place. Nothing we can stop."

"I guess."

Victoria placed a hand on the side of his face, lightly placing her lips on his cheek. "Just don't get me mixed up in anymore of your plans. Preferably the ones that involve Polyjuice potion… or sneaking past hours with Dobby."

The corners of his lips turned up, and he began to swing his body around so he was laying down on the couch, his head on her lap. Victoria brushed her fingers against his hair, smiling down warmly as he closed his eyes and began resting his hands on his chest. ' _Now, this was much more comfortable than when Draco had done it,'_ she thought.

He was so peaceful; she loved the way his lips would curl slightly when she brushed her fingers along his jaw, and the calm rise and fall of his chest that matched his light breathing. She couldn't help but gaze at him with adoration. It's weird to think Draco and Pansy possibly had this type of relationship, she couldn't see the two being capable of caring for anything; and tonight, maybe her thoughts on that have changed.

Victoria reached over for a pillow to slide behind her neck, "Malfoy claims you're always coming to the rescue."

"Oh yeah?" Harry laughed, "Why's that?"

She reached over, grabbing a blanket now to cover the two as best she could, "Because you always show up when I need you, I guess."

"That's because I'm looking out for you. Your promise wasn't a one-way deal; it goes for me too."

Victoria smiled, leaning down and placed her lips on his. "Like father, like son, hm?"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Sorry this chapter is short, mainly because i am wrapping up the 6th year. As always i appreciate the reviews and support, and i see them all. I always intend on replying to the questions and comments, but i always forget when i upload.**

 **Let's talk about Sirius ( ;) ), I know Sirius' death was sad, and the reason i came out with this story was to give him some sort of life and purpose outside of what the movies gave him. (They made him so useless... :/), i intended the story to only reach the end of 5th year, which is why i wrote the beginning of chapter 1 the way i did (intended for Sirius' death). I never imagined this story to get as big as it did, and to be writing past 5th year, otherwise i wouldn't have killed Sirius, _because truthfully i wish i hadn't._**

 **To make up for the decision, i try to incorporate him in the chapters as best as i can with flashbacks, and such _(which i still intend on doing if that gives some sort of satiety to you guys as readers, because i am writing for you guys!)._**

 **Let me know how that sits with you, and what you think of that.**

 **Trust me, if there was some sort of loop-hole i could find in this 'system', i would gladly bring back one of my personal favourite characters. :(.**


	32. Flashback I

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling is the author.

 _ **A/N:** Hey! So this is interesting, isn't it? I've decided to come up with this little thing of 'flashback's' (sort of). I made this 'chapter' on Sirius' early life, just so you guys can get a glimpse into it and what happened between the times of Hogwarts and Azkaban. I will of course, add more story-line for Victoria and Sirius, but for now this is where i have started. I figured i could write these every few chapters or so, because we all miss Sirius! _

_**Let me know** if this is an idea you guys like, and if you want to read more of; because of course, i am writing for you guys! :) For now, enjoy this small flashback of Marlene and Sirius!_

* * *

 ** _Flashback: The Potter Cottage, January 09, 1980_**

* * *

 _(January 09, 1980)_

"Don't worry Lils, I'm sure they'll be home soon…"

"What if they aren't? What if I'm stuck waiting here by this damn window for days!" The red-head snapped, tapping her fingers along the windowsill anxiously as her green eyes scanned the outdoors of her cottage.

"Then let's go wait for days in the kitchen, I'm starving." Marlene peeled her eyes away from same picket-fence they've been anchored on all morning, instead rushing to the kitchen to make breakfast. She grabbed the kettle, pouring some water inside and heating it up on the burner just before she started rummaging through her friends' refrigerator. "Do you have any more cake left from new year's?" Marlene called out, pushing away the cartons of food, trying to scope out that chocolate cake Lily had made from scratch for the new year's party a week before. "I bet James ate it all…" She speculated to herself.

Lily walked in, leaning against the entrance door, as a somber look filled her features. "They were supposed to be home Tuesday…"

Marlene looked up, grabbing a carton of milk with her and pouring Lily a glass. "It's Thursday, it's not like they've been missing for a week."

"I know… I'm just…"

"Scared?" Marlene finished for her, sliding the glass of milk on the counter.

Lily sat down, cupping the glass with her hands. "More than ever."

Marlene leaned over the counter on the opposite end, watching her friend's face grow white and her eyebrows draw in. "You know they'll be okay. Deep down. You're just… thinking of all the wrong things because of… well you know." She looked down at Lily's stomach, biting a fingernail for the news was still quite fresh for them all.

Lily placed a hand around her stomach, looking like she'd nearly throw up any moment; and that wasn't because of the baby. "I know you're right, but I can't help but to argue anyways."

Marlene grinned, pushing off the counter top and walking towards the kettle where she slipped the tea leaves inside. "You get a free pass; you're arguing for two now."

"Why aren't you so worried? You and Sirius have gotten pretty… well… _serious_."

The blonde laughed; she supposed Lily was right, the two had gotten _'serious'_ since their years at Hogwarts. But to them, serious just meant growing up. Enough with the antics, or righteous brawls that were in fact well-deserved against Severus or Avery. Of course, it took Sirius a while to fully understand this concept, but once he managed, Marlene eventually agreed to move in with him. A not so perfect decision, but one she would never take back. "Please, you and James are serious. Me and him, we're just… riding it out."

"Whatever you say," Lily eyed her friend knowingly as she took a sip of milk from her glass. "Do you always tell boy's you're not _'serious'_ with that you love them?"

Marlene pressed her lips together, grabbing a bread roll from the center counter and throwing it at her friend's arm. Lily laughed, brushing the bread crumbs off her shirt. "Hey! You shouldn't throw bread at someone who's expecting."

"Expect no longer," Marlene said pointing over towards the window they were standing around all day, "They're here."

Lily immediately turned around, and with an abrupt movement, she hustled out of her seat and to the front door where she swung it open fast enough for the window to push back her hair and surprise James at the front door with a hand frozen by the doorknob. " _JAMES!"_ Lily jumped into her husband's arms, his glasses nearly sliding off his face.

"Oh! Hey Lils." He said roughly while being squeezed by her small arms.

"Don't I get a welcome?" Sirius appeared behind James, his face scratched up with dry blood laying on his skin. Lily nearly jumped at the sight and Marlene dropped her arms from her chest, hurrying over towards the boys.

"Merlin, what the fuck happened to you?" Marlene pulled Sirius inside the house, surveying the damage done to his face.

"Fell into a thorn bush," Sirius suggested, sitting on the large blue couch the Potter's owned.

"Yeah? And did the thorn bush win?" Marlene said, placing a hand on the side of his face.

"Win? Is this face not still handsome?" He said as if the answer was obvious, flashing a smile.

"What took you two so long? You said Tuesday, James." Lily said sternly, brushing off the dirt from James' jumper. _"Tuesday."_

"I know, Lily," James said softly, grabbing her wrists gently, "And trust me you were on my mind the entire time I was gone. But now, what's on my mind is a change into clean clothes." He grinned at the three and made his way up the stairs with Lily on his trail. The two could hear the bedroom door close from downstairs, yet that didn't stop Lily's distressed concerns from being heard a floor below.

Marlene have a half grin, leading Sirius into the kitchen where he sat on the counter-top while she soaked a towel underneath the warm water.

"Had she been like this all day?" Sirius asked, pulling his long black hair back while Marlene came in with the towel to lightly clear off the dry blood from the scratch marks along his face.

Marlene sighed, "Yep. I think we spent most of our morning staring out of that bloody window."

"Don't know what she's so worried about." Marlene moved down to his hands, clearing off the dirt and blood from his knuckles, up to the few tattoo's he had inked on his arm.

"Of course you know. Instead of James walking in, he'll be rolled in and inside his own casket…" Marlene looked up into his amused grey eyes, _"Well… so she thinks."_

"And you?" Sirius smiled down playfully at the blonde who just cocked her head to the side so a curly strand of hair fell off her face.

"What about me?" She moved on to the next hand, rubbing the towel a bit harsher on his arms.

"Do you ever think, _'I'd be so lost without him, what will I ever do if he doesn't come home?'_ "

Marlene's eyebrow rose with interest, "Please, you don't think I have a back-up plan?" Sirius' eyes considered hers possessively; surprised, as it was something he wasn't expecting to hear. "Yeah, I would sell the apartment. Use that money to get out of the country – under an alias of course. Settle down and meet a muggle," Marlene bit her lip, trying to suppress a laugh with the look on Sirius' face. "I hear they're easier to manage."

"Seems you had some time to think of this," Sirius pouted, pulling his hand away.

Marlene placed her hands on her hips, watching him amusedly. "It's what a girl does when you come back two days late."

"Wow _, two days_? What would happen at _three_? Get married, have some kids?"

Marlene walked over to the tea kettle, pouring the two a cup and leaning against the counter beside Sirius, "I suppose you should take care of that before it happens." Sirius nearly spit his tea out, astounded by her statement. Marlene retracted from the counter, twirling the spoon inside her cup nervously as she looked down at the swirling liquid.

"Sorry." She knew it was weird of her to say; they weren't necessarily the couple to bring up commitment and such things – moving into Sirius' apartment went more like, showing up at his place with bags and him just agreeing to it. The two knew what they wanted, talking about it though was too _'Lily and James,'_ for them. It just sounded weird.

Sirius cleared his mouth with his sleeve, waving a hand quickly in the air as he looked down at her. "No, no. You didn't, _ah_ …" He scratched the back of his head nervously, he didn't really know what to say. Given the way he was brought up, finding the words to comfort someone was like cherry-picking. Though, that was never a problem with Marlene considering she was one to cork up her feelings most of the time.

"I suppose I should get rid of the plants in the apartment then?" Marlene changed the subject, fixing a smile on her lips.

Sirius gazed at her, almost desperately asking that she wouldn't hide from what she said, but he didn't know if that was the right thing to do. "Marls-"

"So, what made you guys two days late? Couldn't have just been that thorn bush." Marlene began tapping her fingernails lightly against the glass cup.

Sirius sighed, "Well… Our plan was to infiltrate their hide out at west-point. That went terribly wrong when Peter blew our cover. That thorn bush was devil's snare, something they put around the cells to keep us from getting in."

"Why didn't you just destroy it?"

"Didn't have my wand, the bloody vine latched onto me. Had to wait for James while he was playing cat and mouse with Peter who kept trying to leave." Sirius rolled his eyes, annoyance flaring in his voice by mentioning Peter.

Marlene looked at Sirius concerned, "What's happened to Peter? He was never like this before – okay, correction, he was like this… but never so extreme."

"I know. I swear he begs the team every-time we're going out for runs to just stay home. I thought when we got rid of Remus it would fix the problem… It's not like he has to worry about a traitor listening in on us anymore." Sirius took a deep breath, trying to hold in all the vexation, all the words he could use to describe Remus at this time, and to just forget about it. Yet how could you forget about someone you thought was once your best friend, have betray you? They never really brought him up anymore, it hurt Sirius and James too much to dwell on.

"I told you I should have come…"

"No, Lily needs you here."

As right as Sirius was, she still hoped the next mission they went on would involve her in any way. She hated waiting on the side-lines while they risked their lives out there. That was the reason she joined in the first place, to join her friends and fight alongside them. "Who will make sure you don't trip into anymore rabbit holes?"

"So you _are_ worried about me?" Sirius smirked, reaching over and poking Marlene lightly in the chest.

"I mean, maybe a little." Marlene looked anywhere but the only obvious person who would have a reaction to that. Though she couldn't keep her eyes off him much longer; it was hard to resist when his warm touch wrapped around her waist, and his hand brushing lightly across her face. They weren't in Hogwarts anymore, there was no reason to be feeling this nervous around him. Yet, their times of romance and intimacy were short-lived; but when they did play out, it was completely out of character. Like they were playing a different scene from different lives, but it was them; and it was wanted just as much as it would be for anybody else.

"This is going to sound very _'James-Like,'_ but you were on my mind the entire time I was gone." He admitted, as if it was the best choice of words he had ever used.

Marlene's eyebrows drew together, playing him a confused look. "That's because that's what James said, like 30 minutes ago."

"But you know it's true, right?"

"Maybe, I'd believe it more with some originality." She crossed her arms, waiting for his response.

"Alright, uhm... _Marlene, my angel,"_

"Oh Merlin," Marlene's cheeks began to grow pink.

"The moment I knew I'd be arriving late to your welcoming presence, my heart nearly stopped. I couldn't imagine another second without you. I battled my way out, dodged a dozen unforgivable curses, and took flight on a dragon just to assure I get home safely, so I could then see that beautiful face one more time." Sirius exerted dramatically, as he brushed his fingers along her jaw line looking ardently into her bright coloured eyes.

"Wow, you rode a dragon back?" Marlene said impressed, locking her arms around his waist to pull him closer.

Sirius tilted his head from side to side, " _Wellll_ , a portkey. Same difference though."

Marlene rolled her eyes, reaching up so her lips locked onto his; it was a feeling she had missed all week, but instead of saying it, she'd rather show him.


	33. Chapter 33: Don't Let Me Down

Disclaim: I own nada of HP. Shout out to J.K Rowling for being awesome.

 _ **A/N: I swear on Merlin this is the last time i am re-uploading. FFnet has been giving me some trouble today about uploading an edited document - and i couldn't let an unedited chapter sit here in the story with spelling errors and such. It's not enjoyable to read it that way. ;'(. Let's hope this is the only Chapter i will have issues with. Please spare me!**_

Chapter 32: Don't Let Me Down

* * *

"So, is there any reason why you're doing this?" Lavender asked, picking up the tall glasses Victoria had just placed down and examining them.

Victoria rushed to the fireplace, pinning up decorations as she stood on top of a chair, standing on the tips of her feet. "I don't know, why not?"

Lavender grabbed another chair, helping Victoria pin up the decorations on the other end of the fireplace. "Well I don't know, considering how last party's events turned out-"

"As unfortunate as said events were," Victoria interrupted, trying to sound enthusiastic as she got off of the chair and hurried over to the record player, "I think we could all use a little wind down…" She turned around, facing her blonde friend who was leaning against the sofa with her arms across her chest, "Especially me."

Lavender gave a half-grin, twirling her strawberry blonde hair around her fingers. "I've never seen you, I don't know… look for a fix."

Victoria laughed lightly, "A fix? Lav, I'm-" _Scared. Terrified. Involved_. All the things she was, yet she couldn't come out with it. Telling Harry she was afraid was one thing, _one very hard thing_ , but Lavender… She wasn't the type of girl to discuss what was happening around them, such as Voldemort or Death Eater attacks. She liked to close them off. Especially after the attack at Diagon Alley, of which she never spoke about since. Victoria couldn't blame her, she was scared just the same… but she felt like she had an obligation to be strong, and reassuring for Lavender's sake. It's always been that way, even since Harry announced Voldemort had returned at the end of 4th year, she came up with silly theories to why he was wrong. "-Working through it. We're close to making things right, and I just need this bit of down time." She felt bad for the false hope, but maybe that's what some people need.

Lavender smiled, walking over to the turn-table and searching through the records in the small bin beside it. "Mum misses you by the way. Hopes you're doing well."

"Doing just fine, I suppose." Victoria said, flipping through the records with Lavender.

"And Harry?"

"What?"

Lavender pulled out a record, slipping it out of its cover, "How is he? She wonders that too."

"Oh. He's uhm, well you know. Harry is Harry." _Basically, take that as you will_.

"Good," Lavender began organizing the drinks on the table, and the food that was laid out. "While your relationship is going well, my love life is just booming."

"Really?" Victoria looked at her mate surprised, yet it instantly vanished when her friend responded with the more believable answer.

" _Nope, not really_. Help me out?" Lavender gave her a desperate look, dramatically pouting her lips.

Victoria grinned, "Yeah, don't worry. Tonight, we'll find you someone _… that isn't Ron."_

The two girls made their way up to their dormitories, finding Hermione on her bed reading with two large books opened in front of her, and a long scroll laid out on her lap.

"What are you doing?" Victoria asked, walking around towards her closet.

Hermione looked up, sticking a quill in her ear and flipping a page in her book. "Homework, something _you_ should be doing."

"Today, we're relaxing." Victoria grabbed an outfit, throwing it over her arm and walking over towards Hermione, snapping her books shut, "Something _you_ should be doing."

Hermione threw the parchment off her lap, twirling the quill between her fingers as Victoria held up the outfit before her in front of the mirror. "Lav, what do you think?"

Lavender turned around, having trouble with her earrings, "Definitely, you should use the jean skirt though."

"Good idea," Victoria grabbed her skirt and the rest of the clothes, before walking into the bathroom she peaked over at Hermione who was still sitting on her bed, instead just starring off into her quill. "Uhm, Hermione? You should get dressed if you want to come down; and I recommend you do. Wear that red shirt you wore to France; it looks nice on you." She smiled as Hermione looked down in thought, then left it at that to go change.

A few moments later, Victoria had on her jean skirt and white knitted shirt, the only thing she wanted to put on now was her father's jacket. She stepped out of the bathroom, hurrying over towards the trunk in front of her bed, and swinging the top open. There she found her father's jacket laying on top of all other stuff she had inside. She picked it up, running her fingers along the leather and holding it tightly to her chest. She could just picture him, wearing this jacket the one time he sneaked out in animagus form to go buy a wizarding chess with Victoria. It was so stupid, and at a large price; but Sirius loved the thrill of it, so much so he turned back into human form on the subway. Of course, the compartment was empty, but he was still insane to do so. It was well worth it though, they played with that chess set all night long.

Victoria slipped it on, it was a little big on her; granted it was her fathers', but it was comfortable and it smelled just like him. It was almost unreal to think Mundungus was wearing this. She can't even imagine what she would do the next time she sees that man.

"So, is this okay?" Victoria turned around and saw Hermione standing cautiously by her bed. Her hands were shyly placed in front of her long black skirt, wearing that same red top Victoria suggested. She looked at her completely surprised; Hermione never really dressed up, the only time she actually saw her dress up was for the Yule ball and Slughorn's Christmas party; and she looked great.

"You look stunning! Doesn't she Lav?"

Lavender turned around, clasping her bra before slipping on a shirt, "Yeah, that's a nice colour on you." Her tone was nice, but Victoria could tell there was still tension between them.

Victoria rolled her eyes, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "You look great, really. Come on, let's get down there. Don't want to be late to my own party."

* * *

 **XxX**

The night was still going, the Gryffindor common room was filled with people standing around mingling, some dancing, and some relaxing on chairs or couches with their own friend groups. The music was playing loudly, they had at least one complaint thus far from Professor McGonagall, of which they had to hide practically every glass in the room, but they managed doing so. Victoria was standing by the fire, placing a bowl in the center table that was surrounded by a dozen chairs and people seated in them.

Katie plopped down on a seat beside Ritchie, nearly spilling her drink all over the guy. She took a gulp of her drink, her cheeks flushed. "Vic! When we starting?"

Victoria smiled, mixing up the pieces of paper inside the bowl and standing back so she was facing everybody in the circle. "In a minute Katie, can you hold out for that long?"

"With how much she's drinking?" Seamus added, sitting on the other end of the circle, "I give her an hour."

Katie rolled her eyes, "Gonna bet another bag of sickles on that one?"

"Please, Katie… now why would I bet a bag of sickles?" Seamus said dramatically, as if the comment hurt him to hear. "I bet at least a few Galleons."

"Alright, you two." Victoria began scanning the room. Everybody was eager to play the game and everybody seemed to be having a good time. So it wasn't of any surprise when she noticed Hermione sitting in a corner with a glass of water on her lap. She hurried over to the girl, putting a hand out before her. Hermione looked up at her confused.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, scratching her nails along the glass of her cup.

"What do you mean? I'm the host, and as such… I need to make sure everybody's having a good time. Are you having a good time?" She cocked an eyebrow, not buying into Hermione's nod's.

"Yeah, it's… _great_."

"Come on, _take the hand."_ She said, shaking her hand for Hermione to comply.

"Why?"

"Just…" Victoria grabbed onto Hermione's hand and helped her up, leading her over to the circle of chairs where the game was waiting to begin. "Here, empty seat. We're about to get started."

Hermione sat down, looking unknowingly at the group. "What is this?"

Victoria clapped her hands loudly, gathering the attention from everybody around her. "Alright guys, prepare to get comfortable with everybody in this circle. I suggest you sit next to a friendly neighbor to break the ice… or don't." She cocked her head, giving the group a wide smirk.

Loud cheers from the fellow Gryffindor's in the circle erupted, as impatience grew. "So the game is simple you-" Victoria's eyes immediately caught a wandering guest who took a seat beside Hermione. Her stance was frozen as she had completely forgot, as if it would be impossible but clearly not, that Cormac would be attending a Gryffindor party.

"Uh, Vic?" Seamus waved his hand in front of her, and she blinked out of her gaze.

"Cormac? You can't sit there." Victoria said, catching his eye.

He looked up at her, unnervingly surprised as if there was no reason for Victoria to address him this way. "Why is that, McKinnon?" He crossed his arms, sliding down in the seat.

"Because…" She looked at Hermione who looked as uncomfortable as she felt, then looked around the room and spotted a particular red-head in the crowd. She walked over, grabbing Ron by the arm and pulling him into the circle as he nearly fell over.

" _Woah, hey-"_

"Because, Ron is sitting there. He just left to get a drink."

"Yeah?" Cormac raised his chin, his eyes trailing on Ron, "Where's his drink?"

"He… drank it all. Big party animal this guy, takes after his brothers." Victoria tapped him lightly on the stomach. "Pick another empty spot." Cormac rolled his eyes, getting up and walking over to the empty chair by Pavarti and Lavender.

Ron whispered down at Victoria, "What exactly am I doing?"

Victoria looked up at him, "This will either turn out really good, or really bad. Either way it'll be great for you." She patted him on the shoulder and he went to replace Cormac's seat beside Hermione.

"Great, we can get started now…" Victoria grabbed the bowl in the center, mixing its contents as she spoke. "Okay, like I said, the game is simple. Grab a question out of the bowl, read it to anybody of your choosing. Though they cannot be asked twice in a row. If they answer yes, they move to the seat to the left, if they can't answer or answer no, they stay put."

"Wouldn't that mean…"

"Yes, Hermione. You'll be sharing a seat with somebody if you answer yes."

"Brilliant!" Katie said, grabbing the bowl from Victoria and swirling the paper around.

Victoria stepped back, till she was pulled down by a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She grabbed onto his hands, turning her neck to see Harry's broad grin playing on his lips; one she mimicked, she couldn't help it with the way he looked at her.

"So, I see you finally showed up." She said, resting back on his chest.

"Yeah, I don't think telling the headmaster that my girlfriend is throwing a party for everyone to get plastered before exams was going to let me off the hook."

Victoria straightened herself up, "Actually, I've had nothing above 0 proof to drink." She said proudly, grabbing her cup filled with water. "Though if you put something in it, technically it's not my fault and I wouldn't be mad." She joked, taking a sip out of her cup.

"Oi, the game hasn't started and you two are already sharing a seat." Seamus yelled out.

"Get used to it, I know I had to." Lavender said, refilling her cup.

Victoria moved over to a seat beside him, and Katie took out a piece of paper from the bowl and began reading it off. "Okay… Vic," Victoria's eyes shot up to Katie's, "Had you ever gone skinny-dipping?" Victoria looked around at the group, seeing all the eyes of interest on her, and just then she realized how much better this game would be if she wasn't sober. She glanced at Harry, biting down on her bottom lip and shrugged. _'Why not.'_

"Yeah, 'suppose I have." She moved over to the seat beside her, sitting down on her friend's lap. "Make room, love." She said, wrapping her arms around Lavender's neck playfully.

Lavender groaned, "I swear Harry mentioned you weighed no more than a paperclip…"

Katie passed the bowl over to Victoria. She swirled her fingers around the folded paper and picked one out. Unraveling it, she looked around the circle for her next prey… having one of those brilliant ideas turn on in her head, she looked over at Hermione. "Sorry Hermione, but have you ever snogged anyone?"

Hermione raised her chin, retracting a bit from her seat as her cheeks reddened with all the eyes that were on her now. Victoria knew the answer, and knew what the outcome would be – well hopefully, that's if Ron doesn't freak out before she moves a seat.

"What kind of question is that?" Hermione said, drumming her fingers against her cup.

"A question for you to answer." Katie said, leaning back in her seat.

"We're waiting…" Cormac added.

Hermione rolled her shoulders, a look of content on her face. "Yes."

Pavarti looked at her questionably, "Who?"

"Doesn't matter who. But you've got to move over a chair." Victoria said, hoping the discussion of Viktor Krum wouldn't be released into the air and end with a massive explosion of Ron's jealousy.

"But, someone's seated in it." Hermione said, looking over at Ron shyly.

"Right. So, you sit on him." Seamus pressed on, watching her with enjoyment. It was like Hermione was dragged out of her natural habitat, and placed into a cage full of monkeys. Everybody was wild and willing, and though she was a more reserved, quiet girl; she lifted from her spot and reluctantly sat on Ron's lap. Granted it was the tips of his knees, but it made the nervous looks on Ron's face well worth it.

Victoria passed the bowl down so it reached Hermione, and she grabbed a slip of paper out and unraveled it. "Alright. Harry. Have you ever been unfaithful?"

Victoria caught Harry's eyes as they glossed over hers with great probity. "Of course not." A smile danced on her lips, and she couldn't help but lean over Lavender and place her lips on his.

"Hey, I'm still here!" Lavender said, tapping Victoria on the shoulder as she tried to lean back, avoiding the couple. "Harry, it's your turn. Hard to talk when your lips are this occupied." She placed a hand between the two and they broke apart. Harry grabbed onto the bowl passed by Hermione and taking out a piece of paper.

"Seamus, have you ever walked in on anybody?"

Seamus laughed, taking a sip out of his cup. "No, mate. I give you guys at least an hour."

"Oh Merlin," Victoria put a hand to her face, her cheeks growing hot with embarrassment.

"Cormac, had you ever kissed a mates' girl?" Seamus asked.

Cormac looked over at Victoria, "Nah, we weren't friends." He gave an arrogant wink before reaching over the table to grab the bowl from Seamus. "Have you ever lied to protect somebody… McKinnon?"

Victoria crossed her arms, sending him a knowing look; there was no way she was answering that and moving to his seat. "Doesn't everybody?"

"That wasn't the question?" Cormac raised an eyebrow, placing the bowl down on the table.

She narrowed her eyes, "What are you playing at?"

"I thought we were all playing the same game here?" He said questionably, throwing his hands out.

"Isn't there a pass in this game?" Harry interrupted, looking into Cormac's eyes coldly.

"Are you nervous she'll be sitting in another guy's seat?" Ritchie laughed. Victoria just rolled her eyes; she knew nobody but her close friends knew what happened between them, but nothing was going to make her budge from her seat. Just then, a familiar looking red-head she saw Cormac talking to last year appeared behind him, tapping him on the shoulder, desperate for his attention. He turned his neck, his arm reaching over the back of his chair.

"Yeah?"

"Just wondering, if you weren't busy… oh, everybody's looking at me. Hey!" Victoria raised her eyebrows at the girl; her face was flushed, and her body was swaying.

"What is it Olivia?" Cormac said, not happy with all the attention growing on the two of them.

"Oh, I was wondering if you maybe, wanted to help me upstairs?" She said, pointing towards the dormitories. A low cheer, mainly from the guys, erupted at the circle and Cormac stood up, putting an arm around the girl's neck.

He looked back at Victoria, "Sorry, looks like our fun ends here. Got other things to do."

Victoria nodded, giving a sarcastic tone, "All my hopes and dreams have been…. Unaffected." With that, Cormac left the circle and Victoria moved over to the empty seat beside Lavender.

Harry shook his head, watching Cormac as he moved through the people, obscuring his view. "Just one more year. That's it." He said to himself, in hopes it would make light of the situation.

Lavender placed a hand on his shoulder, "You know he's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"Well it works."

Victoria tapped her hands on her knees from the awkward encounter as Ritchie began his turn. Her eyes started to get lost in the crowd of people outside the circle, till they immediately began darting around the room trying to find the source of the abrupt arguing that began to grow attention.

"What's happening over there?" Katie said, turning her body back towards the crowd.

Victoria stood up, craning her neck around the group of people till she saw Ginny pushing on Dean's chest roughly. The group of people began to disperse, as if they were becoming the center of attention – the light of the show, and everybody's eyes were now drawn to them. Chairs were screeching back, as everybody in the circle began standing up to find out what the commotion was about.

"Is that my sister?" Ron said, trying to stand up as Hermione shifted off his legs.

"Uh… _No_. No, it's not." Victoria said, looking at Ron nervously; knowing he would make whatever was happening ten times worse.

"I think it is?" Lavender said, looking over the heads of the people just before Harry stood up in his seat to look for himself.

"Ah…" Victoria pushed down on Harry's chest, " _It is her._ Yeah, you're right. _I'll handle it_ , okay?" She quickly hurried to Ron, reassuring him as well, "I'll handle it. Just… _sit down_." She moved through the people standing around the couple, reaching Ginny who had a firm finger poking roughly at his chest, with Dean rolling his eyes in irritation.

"Why don't you just bugger off." Ginny yelled.

"You know, Gin, I never understand you. You have a fucking problem with everything I do." Dean yelled back, inching closer to the small red-head that it made even Victoria nervous.

"Because everything you do, is a problem in itself!"

"Alright, alright. Enough you two." Victoria stepped in, pushing the two apart. "What's happening? Why all the shouting?"

Ginny crossed her arms, letting out a harsh breath, "He's being a disgusting pig."

"A pig?" Dean shouted, confused, "I'm your boyfriend!"

"Right! So I don't understand why-"

"Enough!" Victoria raked her fingers through her hair, trying to rationalize on what to do. "Outside, both of you. Now."

"What? You're not my mum." Dean hissed.

"Now. Before I turn you into a rat and let you play with Crookshanks." Victoria pushed the two out of the Gryffindor tower, where they angrily stomped down the revolving staircases, just letting off more steam. Victoria followed the two, growing a massive headache from their shouting.

"You're bloody ridiculous, Dean."

"If I'm so ridiculous, then why are you still following me?" Dean said, shifting down to another staircase.

"Because I'm not finished yet!" Ginny shouted, jumping on the same staircase just as it was revolving; Victoria hurried to keep up.

"Merlin… Why on earth are you two still shouting!?" Victoria yelled out.

Ginny turned around, pointing at Dean who was leaning against the railing, "He's drunk."

"Here we go," Dean tilted back his head, flashing an irritated visage.

"You are," Ginny stomped down the last few steps to Dean, throwing her hands out in front of him, "And you embarrassed me."

"Why? Because we've been dating all year now and I wanted to snog? I don't see how that's an issue."

"Snogging is one thing, but it's another when I tell you I didn't want to with everybody around us, and you get angry at me." Dean swiped her gesticulating hands away from his chest, and all Victoria could see at this point was her and Cormac. She gazed at the two, their arguing drowned out by reliving her past in that closet on the 7th floor; then her body locked up with aggravation. Once the revolving staircase stopped, Victoria stepped down heavily to the two arguing, standing in between their flailing hands.

" _ENOUGH_! You two are acting like children! Ginny get back to the dorm. Dean, go somewhere."

"Excuse me?" Dean said, while being pushed off the staircase by Victoria.

"I don't care where you go, but anywhere but the tower. Come back when you've cooled off, and _after_ the party has ended."

"You can't kick me out of my own common room."

"Yeah? Unless you want to come back to a black eye, I suggest you listen. Take that as a favour." She said sternly, knowing Harry and Ron were just waiting for them to get back.

"Whatever." Dean turned around, walking down the hallway and disappearing into the darkness. On the other hand, Ginny was already stomping up the stairs back to the tower.

"Ginny!" Victoria called out, hurrying up the stairs to catch her but the staircase began moving out of her reach.

"Just leave me alone." Ginny yelled out, not looking back and continuing towards the Fat Lady portrait.

' _Merlin, this feels like those drama books Elise always read during breakfast.'_ She said to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Victoria took a few steps down, waiting for her departure when the staircase stopped and watching Ginny enter the portrait hole. She got off the next floor, and began taking the back route in the corridor to reach another set of stairs. She looked down at her feet, shuffling on the stone floor for now she was weary and just wanted the night to end _. 'A night of relaxation and fun, yeah right.'_ She thought to herself.

She began turning a corner, when she heard voices amplify through the halls. Her gaze lifted, and immediately she scurried back behind the corner upon laying eyes on two Slytherin students arguing at the end of the hallway. This was one argument; she would choose to not mediate…

"Get back to bed, Pansy…" Draco said, stopping in the middle of the hallway as Pansy approached him from behind.

"No. I told you I'm accompanying you on this one." Pansy said stubbornly.

"I swear, I'll just turn around and go back to the common room."

"Fine, I'm okay with that."

Draco groaned, annoyance flaring. He pulled out his wand from his robes, pointing it lazily at the hot-headed girl following him. "Don't make me put a spell on you, Pansy, because I will if I must."

"Then you must, because I'm not moving." Pansy opened her arms as an invitation to whatever Draco was threatening.

Draco threw his wand down to his side, "Damnit, Pan. Why can't you just listen?"

"Because I don't take orders, Draco."

"I think I and your brother know that too well." Draco hissed, which caught not only Pansy but Victoria off guard.

"What did you say?"

"If you would just, do as your told, you wouldn't get hurt."

Pansy shifted back, rubbing her arms anxiously, "You don't mean that?"

Draco stood there, hesitantly as he slipped his wand back inside the waist band of his black pants. "I do."

"Well… fuck you then. _I'm done."_ She exasperated, her words quavering as she tried to hold back tears that fell down her face anyways. Victoria listened to her footsteps disappear in the distance, and watched as Draco dug his fingers in his light blonde hair and proceeded down the hall.

' _Today must be cursed.'_

Reluctantly, Victoria followed him – knowing she was wrong to do so; knowing she should've been done with this, ever since the Polyjuice potion Harry insisted she take a few weeks ago. She found herself pacing, then speeding up, turning corners and following the sounds of his footsteps. Passing torched hallways, to the darkened ends of the corridors; till she couldn't hear the footsteps anymore. She stopped, looking around the hallway and inching forward, cautiously.

"Why are you following me?" Victoria jumped in surprise, immediately turning around and catching Draco's unrelenting stare behind her as he stood in a defensive stance. His hands were nearly shaking, and his colour was washed out.

"Bloody hell, have you been living in a cave?"

"Answer the question, Black." He snapped, looking into her grey eyes spitefully.

She began creating more distance between them, walking back inch by inch. "Erm, I wasn't-"

"Don't lie," He raised his voice sharply, trying to close the distance she was creating. "What do you know?"

"Know? I don't know anything." She felt her heels kick against the doorway behind her, "I just… I heard arguing… so I went to check it out…" She said, slipping her hand behind her back – feeling around for the doorknob.

"Well," He took his wand out, raising his arm slowly in front of her, "We can't have speculation, now can we?"

Victoria's eyes widened owlishly, and just within moments he spat out an incantation and she immediately swung open the library door and slammed it behind her. She pushed on the door with all her weight, nearly falling back when the spell crashed against it. She stepped back as far as she could till she reached the edge of a desk; grabbing her wand out of the band of her skirt, nearly dropping the wooden thing as she was shaking as much as Draco. She watched the door carefully, not knowing why she wasn't moving, nor if Draco would proceed to follow her inside – and in that moment, her curiosity was answered when the double doors busted open and Draco stepped inside. He flicked his wand sharply at her, and immediately she dodged the spell as it instead hit a study table behind her and exploded a few ink bottles.

Victoria stopped by the stairs in the main study area, hiding behind a large pillar as she assessed the damages Draco caused. "Are you bloody mad?" She dodged another spell, hiding behind the pillar and putting her head in her hands as a large chip came off from the stone, and smashed against the wooden floor. She looked down at the destruction with disbelief, "Are you actually _trying_ to kill me?"

Draco brushed off the stone dust from his pants, rolling up the sleeves of his white dress shirt and clearing the sweat from his forehead. "No. That's not my job. Not yet." The Slytherin dragged his arm across his chest, then immediately pointed his wand at Victoria, as levitating objects came crashing towards its target. Victoria flicked her wand so the chairs exploded in scraps of wood, and she took that opportunity to make a run for it. Hurrying up the stairs, she darted down the narrow hallway with bookshelves on each end, and slammed into a large black metal door. She looked back, shaking the large knob and slamming it against the door trying to open it; but she was without luck. Quickly, she pointed her wand at the door, " _Alohomora_ ," and before entering inside the dark, dusted restricted area of the library, she shifted a bookshelf so it fell in front of the entry way; hopefully buying herself some time. Just after she closed the door behind her, she hurried down the side of the room where the moon shined inside the castle through the small windows between each rusted knight. Suddenly, another spell targeted her as she ducked and missed its attack. She dropped down, covering the top of her black wavy hair as glass began showering down on her. She looked around, grabbing a shard of glass on the floor and running towards a wide bookshelf of which she thinned herself up against and stood quietly.

Her body was completely still, the air in her chest was vacuumed out, and she could hear her pulse pounding like loud drums in her ears. She's had plenty encounters with Draco, and this was by far the worse. She knew what kind of guy Draco was towards her – but this felt like a different Slytherin had taken over the blonde boy's body; someone much more dangerous and it put her at a transfixing state of being. This wasn't a small brawl, or just disarming each-other anymore. She knew what the cruciatus curse felt like; and she wasn't ready to be on the other side of his wand till she nearly ends up like Neville's parents; she could barely handle the few minutes of torture from the previous year.

Victoria clutched onto the glass piece firmly in her hand; she could feel the sharp edge cut through her palms, and a light prickling sensation drive through her hands to her wrists. She listened… cutting her breath off, not letting it give away her position – if her heart's pounding hadn't already. Footsteps approached her, stepping heavily on the fallen glass; cracking the remains beneath his feet. She had no idea what she would do when she met him on the other side of this shelf; to use this as a weapon – to injure him or worse. There was no time to think; no time to debate whether his well-being was more important than hers. No, not in this situation; it's gone too far.

Just as the footsteps stopped before her, she pinched her eyes shut and swung her body around the bookshelf, her arm dragging heavily with it and her weapon aiming sharply downward. Her body shivered, and her eyes welled up with tears. She didn't want to open her eyes; she didn't want to see what damage she would cause. As she swung around the bookshelf, she felt a firm hand wrap around her wrist and her eyes immediately shot open in shock. She could feel the glass piercing into his skin, driving through his layers and the warm drops of blood that fell from his body, to down her arm. His grip released, and her fingers unraveled, dropping the glass and hearing it shatter by her feet. She cupped her hands to her mouth, unable to control the rapid movements they performed on their own. Panic began to erode her, as he clenched his hand to his chest, biting back whatever was about to erupt from his vocabulary. Her eyes stayed attached to his, and finally he looked up; she could see her inner-self, cowering with dismay and terror devouring her grey eyes through his rounded spectacles.

Her lips parted, trying to push out any sort of syllable she could find in that clouded head of hers, but she couldn't. She had done something she never thought she was capable of doing, and on somebody she never wanted to perform it on. But there he was, staring at her; expecting something to vocalize. She swallowed the lump on her throat, reaching her trembling hands towards his. " _I-… Y-… F-Fuck… I…"_ She looked up at him again, catching his eyes. His lips were pressed down, still holding in the agony that burned down his arm. Carefully, she unraveled his hand and looked at what she was responsible for. She could hear his skin peel away and the thickened blood suction off his other arm. "Holy fuck…" She cried in a small voice, growing light headed at the looks of it. There, laid a deep gash down the inside of his arm, blood leaking out of the wound and drenching his black shirt. She shifted her eyes to the books and broken glass on the floor, just before he began mumbling through clenched teeth.

" _Please. Help."_ Harry took in a deep breath through his nose, holding his arm out in all its glory below her eyes, shaking in torment. She gnawed at her bottom lip, unsure if she had the stomach to look. It wasn't till she heard another pair of footsteps that she listened to Harry's second commands and drew out her wand, placing it roughly beside the wound.

"I… I don't know if I can. I don't-"

" _Shhhh, just…"_ He was in too much pain to say much, instead his eyes were doing the talking for him; saying all that needed to be said.

She looked down, her wand glowing a dim blue colour as the skin around his wound began to rebuild itself, slowly; as if trying to claw its way across his injury, trying to connect with the other side. He tilted his head back, releasing a loud cry of pain that gave away their position.

"Potter?"

The two looked over, finding Draco at the end of the bookshelf, flicking his wand so the books came flying out towards them. Victoria wrapped her arms around Harry, pulling him down for cover and taking most of the blow against her back. Harry slipped his hand from underneath her, pointing his wand to Draco and yelling out an incantation that knocked him back out of view. Victoria looked up, releasing her hold and looking at the reopened wound on Harry's arm as he cried in pain.

"I'm so sorry… I don't know what I can do."

"It's fine…" He groaned, clenching his jaw tightly.

She watched him tense up, grasping her shirt and tearing the bottom portion in a strip so she could wrap it around his arm. She tied it tightly, that resulted in his fist pounding at the wooden floor beneath them.

"Sorry!" She said quickly, releasing her hands from him; feeling that he was as fragile as glass at this point.

"No, no. It's fine. It's good…" He said seriously, pushing himself up and inching towards the corner of the bookshelf.

"Harry, wait!"

"He hasn't moved…" Harry said, continuing his pathing. Victoria stayed close behind him, clutching onto the back of his shirt, her eyes traveling along the corner of the bookshelf till they rested on a pair of black shoes laying still on the floor. Draco laid coldly, shivering out of his skin as blood began seeping through his shirt.

"Dear Merlin… _ohh no_. We have to do something. We _HAVE_ to do something!" She gasped, watching as the life began to drain from his being. "What did you do Harry?" Victoria looked up at him, but he was as petrified as her. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" She yelled out abruptly.

"I DON'T KNOW!" He shouted back, "I just used a spell and …. I-"

The two were interrupted by the opening of the large metal door; a tall, lanky figure appearing at the entry way; his black cape dragging against the dusty wooden floors. He looked at the two gravely, and hurried to Draco and took out his wand.

Victoria grabbed onto Harry's shirt and pulled him away; they had time to worry about this later, for now, her first priority was making sure Harry was okay. The two ran off, practically making an escape out of the library and into the abandoned bathroom a few hallways down. Harry fell heavily onto a bench by the door of the bathroom, and Victoria stood over him, unsure on what to do.

"How are you feeling?" _'What a stupid thing to ask.'_

"Pain. Lots of it." He groaned, pulling his arm away from his chest and examining the bloody shirt she wrapped around his injury. "Tired. Really tired." He began swaying lightly from side and to side, then fell back to rest his head on the wall.

Victoria placed her hands on either side of his face, lightly tapping on his whitened cheeks, "Hey. No, you need to stay awake. Damnit, Harry, stay the fuck awake!" His eyelids opened and close, as heavy as they were – she could see the glimpse of his emerald green eyes as he pushed to keep them opened. Panic assailing her, she ran over to the sink and cupped her hands under the cold running water. She hurried back to Harry, throwing the water on his face, but it only barely helped. She was choking on her tears, slapping the sides of his face a little harder as she pleaded for his attention, placing her lips on his but there was no reaction; his head just began to loll down. She grabbed his arm that fell to his leg, tearing the strip of fabric she wrapped around it and pointing her wand directly at the wound. "This is going to hurt. A lot." She breathed in, holding his arm down firmly with her hand, as her wand began to grow warm – and within seconds, she could tell he was feeling the burning sensation sear his skin, cauterizing his wound. His head fixed itself straight, and he began pulling his arm away weakly; then the burning grew worse, and his strength was more than what he expected out of himself during this state, but she pulled on his arm with everything she had, keeping her wand as steady as she could. His face turned bright with pain, as he gnawed down on his free hand, trying to neutralize what he was feeling from his wound – but it was becoming too much to bare.

"Almost done. We're almost done." She sniffled, her eyes filling with tears, as she pressed down harder on the deepest part of the wound; watching it scab over.

Just as she finished, she let go of his arm and he immediately retracted it and hugged it closely with his other hand. His chest was falling in and out rapidly, slowly relaxing in pace as Victoria quickly placed a cooling spell on his arm, so the pain would subside. She sat down beside him, wrapping her arms around his upper body as his head fell to her shoulder. She gripped onto him, terrified she could have lost him at her expense.

"I'm so sorry… I'm … more sorry than I have the words to describe it."

"It hurt so much." He said, releasing a blow of warm breath down her neck.

"I know… fuck… I didn't mean to. Please know that." She said, running her fingers up and down his back. He pulled away from her shoulder, meeting his forehead against hers as she tried to control her whimpering cries. She raised her hands to the bottom of his jaw, afraid to look into his eyes, afraid he would resent her for what she had done. "I didn't mean to; I didn't know you were there…"

"I know. Sh, Victoria…" She felt the warmth of his lips close down on hers, and it was hard to give back with all her trembling. But she tried, knowing how terrifying it was to feel his lips against hers in complete stillness. Her hands swept across his neck, wrapping her arms around him as she broke away from his lips and held onto him tightly.

"You're mad at me…" She said, muffled in his neck.

"What? No."

"You hate me, don't you?"

"Why would I kiss someone I hate?"

"Because I hurt you…"

"You didn't mean to." He pushed her off him lightly, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders so she would face him. "I know you wouldn't hurt me purposely. I'm fine now… The pain is nearly gone, you healed it… _you_ did. You could've ran away in fear, or froze up in shock, but you didn't. I am seriously grateful for that."

She began to relax her shoulders, clearing the tears off her cheeks and rubbing her reddened eyes. "I thought you were him. I thought you were-"

"Malfoy?"

"…Yes. Even if it was… and this happened to him… I didn't know what to do, there is no counter spell to that curse…"

"Why was he after you like that, Victoria? Why?" Harry grew a more serious, firm tone.

"I was… helping Ginny with Dean and I got off at a different hallway because there were stairs I could take… but I saw Malfoy and Parkinson arguing… She stormed off and I followed him. I don't know how he knew… but he found me…"

"Did he mention what he was doing? Where he was going?"

"No. So I figured I'd follow him… whatever he was doing was important enough to fight Parkinson and do whatever he was going to do to me."

"And Snape. He was there. They must be doing it together…" Harry speculated, rolling his hands down her arms.

"No, last I heard he was just following. He must be curious to what Malfoy is doing too…"

"Maybe if we-"

"No. Harry please," Victoria begged, her eyes welling up again. "No more. I know this is my fault, but now can we just… completely leave it alone. Let someone else deal with this; because this was too close… I can't go through this again, not with what I did to you."

Harry gazed into her eyes, nodding his head in agreement, "Alright. I'll tell Dumbledore then. I'll let him know what happened, aside from…" He lifted up his arm, "We'll let him deal with it. I have an appointment with him tomorrow anyways."

"Thank you," She leaned in slowly, pressing her mouth against his, taking in the soft feel of his lips and the heavy breaths that crashed down onto her skin. She didn't know how it had happened. How she created a shell and began residing inside it. She used to be stronger than this; she had pride. Too much of it, her father might add. He was right, she can't go on believing she could take on anybody with a simple wizarding duel, or a fist. She never believed anything to be held so true since her experiences this year. The only person that would truly understand that, is either no longer with her, or taking in every aspect of her as well. He's been patient, and she's been ashamed. Maybe this was her transition. Out from all the pointless brawls she always egged on, out from all the childish mischief she caused. Out from her fearless skin, and into something she felt was worse. Maybe she had to teach herself to be somewhere in between; someone who was wiser with her decisions, and to carefully pick her battles. For now, she's going to focus on getting through the rest of the year unscathed; without anymore trouble…

* * *

 **A /N: Thank you guys for the lovely reviews! I have finals next week, which means summer is near; which means I can pump out more chapters for you guys! Woo!**

 **Like i said, this is the last re-uploaded document; because this one is edited and i had added some things to it than the previous uploaded document i couldn't correctly upload. LOVE YOU GUYS FOR UNDERSTANDING :DDDD...**


	34. Chapter 34: All We Do Is Think

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, as i do not!

 ** _Mention_** _ **:**_ _**This chapter bounces from Present time to "One week earlier" which is a day after the last chapter. I've written dates and times to make that easier. :) This story will be about Victoria recalling the events that happened that day, and how she is coping with it. (Just to make it an easier read, in case it's confusing for some!)**_

* * *

Chapter 33: All We Do Is Think

* * *

 _(Presently)_

 _08, July 1997; 7:58pm_

" _It was a chilly night. What an odd thing for me to remember, but I do. The grass was swaying in some direction; the silence was frightfully still. It was as though I was the only one there; but I wasn't. I was accompanied by many others, and they too, were feeling the cold of the night. How could they not? The clouds brought upon us their greying frames, airbrushed in that dark peridot green colour as it formed a presence so unwelcomed, that it gifted us what only cloaked men can discern. His cries though defending, were muted. It was as if we were in different realms; which technically we were; and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move. My symbolically foreboding hands reach out of the soil and grabbed onto my ankles, holding me still with its unforgiving grasp. I just couldn't share what he had lost, I couldn't share what he felt inside, for I felt much different – I still feel much different. We all lost something that day, something we won't get back. For most it was an enlightened being, one who cared for those so profoundly, he wouldn't dare consider another thought. Those who now look down upon him at his worst. For him, it was a mentor – or perhaps, someone of more significance. Someone he loved. For me, it was my protection, my unassailable sense of security; the only thing between those unwanted, and those I love. Now, I don't know what to feel, knowing that bridge can be crossed. I may be making a mistake here, which is odd of me to say considering I fought for this position. Even if I am, then I'll know if it results to my welcoming from that cloaked man who has hovered over me since I was young, that they won't be disappointed. Before I make those promises though, I should ask him once more. You're not disappointed, are you? Sometimes I wonder, if this is how you two felt… had you ever wanted t-"_

"Victoria?"

Victoria's being jumped out of her skin; her quill nearly going airborne as she grasped the parchment with the palm of her hand and shoved it into her desk drawer. _"Remus! Fuck- Hold on…"_ She grabbed onto the small blue felted book on mocking jays, flipping the pages to somewhere that didn't matter and turned to catch his analytical features as he entered the bedroom. She tried to neutralize the alarming disconcert expression on her face, but the way he continued to worry onto her was realization enough that she had failed. _"Can't you knock!?"_

"You've been up here for hours…"

"Yeah, well," She crossed her arms self-consciously over her chest, "I felt tired."

"Tired? You've just slept-"

"So I'm still a bit groggy, Merlin, Remus get off my case." She fell on to her bed, her fingers creating a movement of their own; uncontrollable; as unstable as her words bent out of her throat.

He walked inside, each footstep as careful as the last. His hand was meant for comfort, but instead made her insides jump a little more anxiously than before. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"No! Just-!" His hand bounced off her shoulder as she shrugged away, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. She felt explosive, like something inside her just wanted to go off, and she was close from it.

Silence carried on. She could tell he was mentally preparing his statements, but she wasn't sure it would help. "He just needs somebody right now, you know."

Her eyebrows drew close, her eyes darting towards his aggressively. "Yeah?" Her arms fell to her sides as she picked herself up, looking just inches away from his scarring face. _"Well don't we all just fucking need somebody, Remus?"_ Her feet trailed out the bedroom, her footsteps as heavy as weights as they made their way across the hall – a loud echo alerting the house as the door slammed behind her. Her legs gave in, collapsing against the door as tears began to roll down the sides of her face. She couldn't understand it… everything seemed fine that day – everything seemed as normal as it could be since after the accident.

* * *

 ** _XoX_**

(O _ne Week Earlier)_

 _30, June 1997; 1:37pm._

 _Their feet fumbled together, her back reaching the wooden bookshelves roughly as his body pinned down against hers._

 _He broke apart, trying to level his breaths as words tried to find their way out. "Shit, did I hurt you?"_

" _No," She replied without effort, placing a hand behind his head and pushing his face forward so her lips reconnected with his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, burying her fingers into his unruly dark hair as her back arched in response to his hands underneath her shirt, brushing against the skin on her back. He couldn't keep them still; his hands left burning imprints along her curves, every part of him craving to touch every part of her. It wasn't till she could feel the tug of her skirt from his wandering fingers, exploring down her front, that she had completely lost any sense she had left. Her head grew dizzy as her mind began to fog. She could feel his heart pound against her chest as the distance between them was minimal. It was only so long she could bare to feel what he offered her. She wrapped her fingers around him, pulling at his arm as his emerald green eyes gazed at her, tormenting her as he felt every harsh breath crash against his neck. "Stop," She cried breathlessly, her efforts becoming weaker after the second. After her many attempts, his hands move on around her backside, lifting her against the books that stabbed at her back as she cradled him. Her lips devoured his as he crashed against her, claiming her heated body as he pressed against it. She felt the sharp bindings of the books press against her spine as some began to collapse around them, falling roughly on the carpeted floor._

" _You're gonna get us caught." She said between breaths, trying to find the energy to change her focus to the opening of the small alcove they were in._

" _We're fine," He groaned, making it more difficult for noise not to be heard. They consumed every bit of what they had left to offer. His teeth closed down on her lower lip as she tilted back, melting against his last movement; releasing the grip on his hair and slinking down from their position. She leaned tiredly against the bookshelf as Harry fell onto a chair behind him. They began collecting their breaths, as they fixed their appearance as best they could._

" _Wow," It was the only words she could muster up at that moment._

 _He stood up, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, "Does that mean I'm off the hook?"_

" _I'll start to make this your payment for now on," She grinned, kissing him lightly._

" _I'm happy to oblige," He said, rubbing his hands along her back._

 _She put her arms around his neck, pulling him close as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Can't you see him some other time?" She muffled._

" _You know I can't do that. Besides, whatever Dumbledore wants me for, I'm sure it's important." He stated softly._

" _I know… I just… I don't know. I guess I miss just being with you. Like how we were at Elise's, when all I had to worry about was my father and not a lunatic dark wizard…" Of course she didn't miss not knowing her father, but she wished she could just spend the day, relaxing by Harry's side when all her worries weren't so big. Well, they didn't seem so big now that she had other things to think about – like Death Eaters and Malfoy._

" _Hey," Harry slipped a finger underneath her chin, lifting her gaze to match his, "I promise we'll do that again, okay? It's just tough right now with everything going on." He rested his lips passionately against hers, "I love you."_

 _The corners of her lips turned up. It was something they didn't say often, so each-time the words came out of their mouths it had some sort of better meaning to them. A meaning both of them shared, "I love you too."_

" _Harry?"_

 _The two turned around, finding two surprised Gryffindor's at the alcove's opening. Hermione looked at the two perturbed, as Ron gave a broad smile while he looked around the area._

" _Bloody hell, what happened here?"_

 _They broke apart and Victoria's cheeks began flushing. She tugged down on her skirt, running her fingers through the tips of her long black hair. "Erm, nothing. Dueling."_

" _Dueling?" Hermione asked, as if she heard wrong. "Anyways, Harry, Dumbledore's looking for you. McGonagall sent us."_

" _Right," Harry began stepping over the fallen books and slipped between Ron and Hermione at the entrance, "I'll see you tonight. I promise." He said, looking directly into Victoria's grey eyes. "See you two," He gave a pat on Ron's shoulder and exited to the main part of the library._

 _Victoria began tapping on the front of her legs awkwardly, her eyes scanning around the room of fallen books as the two students continued to stand at the entry way, unsure of what to do with themselves now._

" _Sooo…" She said, reaching over for her bag on the table, "I'm just… gonna… go. I'm quite tired." She slipped through the two, running her fingers through the back of her hair and rushing for the stairs to the first floor of the library._

* * *

 ** _XoX_**

 _(Presently)_

 _08, July 1997; 8:32pm_

She took her head out from between her legs, clearing the tears that ran down her face and settling into the intense quiet that was her father's bedroom. She looked around, almost as if to look for her father sitting on the couch beside the fireplace, playing his guitar. Or standing in front of the window, looking between the thinned curtains, talking about how much he longs to be back outside; as himself. For some reason, it disappointed her to see otherwise – should she be used to it by now?

She stood up, her legs wobbling beneath her, walking towards that same window he would contemplate freedom at. The curtains still lay where he once left them, and she looked through it. Her eyes fell upon a busy city road. Cars sitting behind each-other, their blinding lights that beamed through the slits in the curtains, the arguing she could here from even inside this bedroom. She couldn't understand why he thought about what he had, looking out onto these streets. She'd much rather be anywhere else; but supposedly, so did he.

She failed to decipher where it all went wrong; and that question goes far back. Elise had always seemed happy in front of her. Well, unless Victoria had ever brought up her 'mysterious' father, but regardless, she was happy – and once healthy. As for her father, well there wasn't much to say. He showed up in her time of need, when, in actuality, it was intended to be the other way around. She watched him expertly fight off Death Eaters with a single flick of his wand like it was second nature. It was weird the way his smile brightened even the atrium. That was before the smile slipped from his face, and before she could even react herself, he was out of reach. Sometimes, things happen in the blink of an eye. Tragedies overtake our memories before there is time to react upon them. Her aunt, father, Malfoy, even those unfortunate in the bombing of Diagon Alley – then there's the man who fell into something much greater than the world they live in now.

* * *

 ** _XoX_**

 _(One Week Earlier)_

 _30, June 1997; 6:35pm_

 _Victoria's eye's peeled open as she heard the loud slam of a door. She was immediately greeted by the warmth of the fireplace radiating off her skin, and the heavy footsteps that stomped behind her. "Harry?" She wondered what time it was; she didn't mean to fall asleep for so long. Maybe he'd be back by now._

 _She lifted her head up, pulling her hair back as she looked behind the couch and spotted Ginny slouching on a chair in the small hallway by the portrait hole. Her hands were covering her face, and her long red hair was falling around her._

 _She swung her legs around off the couch, throwing the large purple blanket off her body and making her way slowly towards the damaged girl._

" _Ginny?"_

 _The red head gazed up startled, immediately looking in the other direction as she cleared her tears with the back of her hand. "I didn't know you were here…" She sniffled._

" _Yeah, I sort of fell asleep on the couch – is everything alright?" Victoria sat beside her, tilting her head so she was looking directly at Ginny, but the girl refused to make eye contact. She felt embarrassed to do so; it was embarrassing enough for her to get caught like this._

" _Everything's just… fine," She said between her sniffling nose. It was obvious to Victoria that Ginny didn't want to talk about it. The girl was in tears in front of her and wouldn't admit that there was even something wrong when it was clearly obvious. It was funny, it was almost like looking into a mirrored version of herself. She may not be too good on helping herself, but she could try and help someone else._

" _Do you want to go for a walk? It always helps me clear my head…" Victoria suggested calmly._

 _Ginny nodded reluctantly, then the two got up from their seats and exited the common room. They began walking down a narrowed hallway on the 3_ _rd_ _floor; one not many teacher's patrol anymore because most of the rooms along this corridor were abandoned._

 _The two walked together in the dimly lit corridor, where their main source of light was the setting sun drawing in through the windows. Victoria tried to keep her eyes either in front of her, or on the naked walls that lined these corridors. Though, every now and then she would glance over at Ginny; but she remained the same. Ginny was just looking out onto the windows, each one that passed without blinking an eye. It was like she was thinking, staring off into some other reality while she was facing whatever battle she was going through alone._

 _Victoria began swinging her arms in front of herself nervously, "So…" She glanced at Ginny again, but no response. "Had any classes today?"_

" _What?" Ginny broke her gaze at the window, giving Victoria a confused look._

" _Classes. Did you have any classes today?" She repeated._

" _Uhm… Ye-yeah, I had two. Herbology and Potions." She went back to staring out the window._

" _Nice, I had Potions earlier in the day…"_

" _Hmm."_

 _Victoria raised her eyebrows at the girls' response. She was probably more stubborn than Harry during 5_ _th_ _year. "Did you do anything else today?" She asked, hoping she could figure out why she's so upset; but her answer was disappointing._

" _No."_

 _She thinned her lips in a hardline; maybe prying wasn't the answer – but would Victoria be herself if she didn't? "Listen," Victoria stopped, placing a hand on her shoulder as she seized as well, turning towards Victoria 'finally', "We both know what I saw, and well, I just think if you talk about it you might feel better?"_

" _What is it you want from me? Asking a thousand and one questions!" Ginny blurted out. Victoria could feel her frustration emitting off her._

 _She back away, replacing her hand, "To help you, that's all. Sorry."_

 _The two began walking again, turning a corner where Ginny continued staring out the windows they passed. Victoria could at least tell she was enjoying the walk…_

" _I guess since you're here," Victoria started, taking out her wand and igniting the torches down the corridor they were now in, "I suppose I should say sorry for kicking your boyfriend out from the party the other day."_

 _Ginny scoffed, "Should've pushed him down the stairwell if you ask me."_

 _She had hit a button… hopefully a correct one and not one that results in another Ginny explosion. "Quite harsh don't you think?"_

" _Definitely not. Though I suppose I may be biased."_

 _Victoria laughed but Ginny remained silent afterwards. It was like having a bomb strapped to her chest, and the timing on the red-head was unknown…_

" _Do you want to tell me what happened?"_

" _No," Her voice was stern at first, but cracked at last second. She held her hand up to her mouth, trying to hold back another burst of tears; but she should know by now that's inevitable. Victoria stepped closer to the girl, reluctantly putting an arm around her but she had wholly accepted it. The poor girl was breaking in Victoria's arms, and though she didn't know much about Ginny's relationship with Dean… break-up's do hurt; especially when they're with somebody you truly care about. She knew how that felt, to an extent, when Harry and her had stopped talking for weeks in 5_ _th_ _year. It was difficult to even look at the guy during class without either wanting to hex him into a frog, or breakdown in the middle of class. Of course, she did neither, she just collapsed in her own despair… and slept._

" _It's alright, Gin…" She reassured her, patting her lightly on the back. "He's a jerk anyways, you deserve better."_

" _Trust me I know, I just don't get why it's affecting me so much… I knew this would happen."_

" _Well because you cared about him, and that's okay," Victoria broke apart their moment, placing her hands on either side of the red-heads shoulders, "And you know… if uh… it so happens that you two are you know… meant to be," Mentally she was hoping that wasn't the case, "then you two will get back together, and hopefully work things out. But for now, you should just try to finish your studies, and try not to worry much about him. I'm sure he's somewhere in this castle… walking with Seamus, crying to him too."_

 _Ginny gave a short-lived grin, knowing that was highly unlikely but she still appreciated the talk. "Thank you," she cleared the remaining tears from her cheeks. "Sorry I snapped."_

" _It's fine, we all… snap. How about we get back to the common room? We can play some wizard's chess or something."_

" _Yeah, okay. Sounds nice," she agreed in a mousy tone, and the two turned around to head back to the dormitories._

 _Only a few minutes had gone by, and the two were far from what they were when they first got here. The silence had diminished and the two went on about Ginny's older brother Percy, and how he had wanted to return home. Ginny's cries turned into laughter that filled the halls as they tried to quiet down to not attract any lurking teachers on patrol by the stairs. But that objective wasn't hard to fulfill. Victoria immediately stopped her laughter, standing in the middle of the hallway as she looked out into the large window down the hall from them._

 _Ginny turned around, noticing Victoria had stopped moving. "Come onnn… aren't you coming?... What is it?"_

" _Did you see that?" Victoria asked, looking at the window curiously, unsure of what she actually saw._

 _Ginny looked between the window and the Black who didn't know how to explain what she had noticed. "Uh, no? It was probably an owl, come on. Harry's probably waiting for you."_

" _I don't know, Gin… that was bigger than an owl. Maybe somebody's robes?"_

" _You're worrying about something that has nothing to do with you. If it's somebody's robes, they'll get it tomorrow."_

 _Victoria continued down the hall with Ginny, starring off into the window they approached as the girl beside her continued talking about Fleur now… but Victoria could barely concentrate on that. Instead she just nodded and smiled till they reached the end of that hallway, then instantly walked up to the window._

" _Are you seriously concerned about somebody else's robes?" Ginny asked, turning back around to face Victoria who was now leaning over the window. The chilly wind swept across her face, and she looked around outside the castle; her hands clutching against the stone walls as she bent over and stuck her upper body outside. "You're going to fall if you don't be careful." She disregarded that, gazing down at the ground below and nearly squinting at the object that laid flatly on the grass._

" _So… was it somebody else's robes? Seeing are you're so interested."_

" _Holy fuck…" Victoria's pulse immediately sky rocketed as she noticed the purple robe swaying with the wind, along with long grey hair and a hat that tumbled away from its pairing. "I think it's-" She was interrupted by a loud explosion on the floors above them. The two looked up, then at each-other fearfully._

" _What the bloody hell was that?" Ginny asked, her words shaking out of her mouth._

 _Victoria slipped out her wand from the band of her skirt, clutching onto the object tightly. "We're about to find out…"_

* * *

 ** _XoX_**

 _(Presently)_

 _08, July 1997; 8:59pm_

Victoria peeled her eyes away from the window, walking over towards the large king sized bed with grey sheets and resting on top of it. The mattress creaked underneath her. She ran her hands along the comforter, knowing her father had once slept here. She rarely ever came into this room anymore, not since he passed at least. But to her up most surprise, she was delighted to find out the bed spread carried a lingering smell her father shared with her every time they hugged.

She collapsed on his bed, tucking her legs in, and holding the comforter close to her nose; taking in every bit of her father she had missed. Her hands ventured to the side of her face, hovering just slightly above the graze that was marked on her. There had never been a time she tried to intentionally hurt anyone she cared about; anyone of her family. Of course, there was that day Victoria visited Grimmauld Place for the very first time; making her encounter with Sirius Black one to remember. But this particular woman wasn't family, and she didn't care what blood had to do with it. If they could banish her father from the family by a simple burning spell on the tapestry, then she could expel her just the same.

* * *

 ** _XoX_**

 _(One Week Earlier)_

 _30, June 1997; 7:47pm_

 _Victoria slammed open the door to the small study room by the Ravenclaw's common area. A plume of smoke escaped and floated through the area like deadly clouds hovering over them. She held her arm up to her mouth, flicking her wand at corners of the old study room that accompanied a warm, bright flickering guest. Through her foggy lens, she noticed a few students trying to hold back the fire as well._

" _Hey! This way!" She called out, catching the student's attention. They hurried towards her, running out of the door as a wooden beam fell from the ceiling and crushed a desk beneath it. Victoria closed the door, releasing a deep cough from the back of her throat as did everybody else. "Cho," She continued coughing into her sleeve as the Ravenclaw looked up at the Black in terror. "I need you to get these guys out."_

" _Where will you go?" Cho asked, smudging the soot on her cheeks with the sleeve of her robe._

" _I've got to find Harry." Cho nodded, and escorted the students towards the exit of the castle; while Victoria just went deeper in. Nearly fumbling on the fallen stone, she hurried as quickly as she could, scouting the corridors for the boy with a scar on his forehead._

" _Harry!" She called out, peaking into classrooms, and descending the steps towards the courtyard. Suddenly, a flash of green light swiftly moved past her shoulder and smashed a statue in front of her. She ducked, holding her head in her arms till the debris settled. She turned her body, pointing her wand at a cloaked figure behind her, and yelling incantations to slow down the unwanted guest as she ran out towards the courtyard. The cloaked figure raced to keep up, dodging her spells and throwing his own. She nearly tripped over once when reached the small opened area; her feet shuffling through the grass and the wind sweeping her hair away from her face. Once she reached the large tree nearing the center of the courtyard, she stopped. Turning around so her back was against the trunk and her eyes were scanning the area the Death Eater was following her in. Yet, nobody was there. All she could see was debris swirling around in the air, the slight flickering of fire, and a darkened hallway that surrounded her at all four corners. She barely had time to think, for when she turned around the same cloaked figured appeared a few feet behind her. She immediately flicked her wand without hesitation, knocking back the man and watching as he disappeared in a form of black smoke. She kept her wand up defensively, carefully moving away from the large tree and to the other end of the courtyard so she could exit through the back of the castle. That's when she spotted somebody running in the darkness of the corridors around her, and she quickly chased after it. "Harry! Wait!" She jumped off the ledge between the courtyard and the corridor, running down the darkened hallways of the castle as she followed the scurrying footsteps of the boy who lived; or so she thought._

 _Victoria reached the outdoors from the back of the castle, stepping onto the thin wooden bridge that lead towards Hagrid's hut. She ran over the wooden planks, her feet smacking against the flooring till they slowed down upon silence. She turned around, then looking in front of her; unsure where the footsteps she was following had gone. That was until their owner appeared right before her, just feet away on the old bridge. Victoria lifted her wand but it had been knocked out of her hands, rolling along the wooden planks. She lifted her hands in surrender, as the familiar woman with long curly black hair, and pale features approached her carefully. She began flinging her wand carelessly in her hands, a broadened malicious smile playing on her lips as she drew closer to the paralyzed girl._

" _How interesting isn't it, that you're always around?" She stepped forward, foot in front of the other, as Victoria began stepping back, her legs shaking beneath her. "It's like a family reunion, don't you think? We're missing a few, but they're quite busy," She reached close enough to Victoria to hear her shaky breaths escape her nose; slipping a long nail underneath her chin and moving towards the side of her face so she could hear the mousy whisper escape her lips, "-tending to the dark lord."_

 _Victoria could feel a cold shiver run down her spine. She knew, but never thought about how much immediate family she had as Death Eaters. Though, she would never forget about her; Bellatrix. The woman who murdered her father, and appeared to be after her during times of devastation._

" _Why are you here…" She asked, her lips quavering with every word._

 _Bellatrix's lips lifted, so she could see the yellowing teeth and blackened gums. "You don't know? Well it's a shame if you hear it from me. I suggest you find that out for yourself, of course after I'm done with you."_

" _You're not going to kill me?" Victoria's eyes moved down to the tip of Bellatrix's wand that skimmed her collarbones and pushed Victoria's hair back._

" _No, not yet that is. I love to see the look on a Black's face when they witness death anyways." Her suspicions about what fell from that window was growing stronger, and she wanted so dearly to not believe it. "Of course, I rather it had been you that day," Her feet followed the other, her long black lacey dress swaying in the wind as she walked around Victoria's timid body, the tip of her wand trailing across her back, "I think it be more rewarding to see my cousin's reaction that is. Poor man's always been alone; nobody wanted him, not even his mother."_

" _That's not true," She could feel her fingers tighten into fists along her side, "He would've had Harry."_

 _She laughed, "That wouldn't have lasted long; and it will only be soon till he meets the same fate."_

 _Victoria took a deep breath, the adrenaline beginning to rush through her cold blood. She couldn't think straight, all she saw in her mind was the people who died around her – and Harry, who she feared for the most. She lifted her faltering arms, wrapping her fingers around Bellatrix's wrist, trying to disarm her wand but the woman wouldn't let go. Bellatrix grasped onto Victoria's arm, trying to yank her off but she had already reached around her and pulled down on her long curly black hair. The woman screamed in a mix of vexation and pain as Victoria pulled down as hard as her strength would let her; till the woman's arm began swinging in her direction, and Bellatrix's nails grazed the surfaced of Victoria's skin. "Let go, you bitch!" The woman yelled out, freeing her arm from Victoria's hold._

 _Victoria fell back, holding onto the side of her face as the woman's smile instantly vanished from her lips. Her chest began falling quickly, her breaths drawing fast. She could feel her own blood drip down her cheeks and fall in the cracks of her fingers._

 _Bellatrix pointed her wand determined at the fallen girl, sneering devilishly. "Well, looks like there's a change in plans then."_

 _Victoria covered her eyes, turning her gaze down towards the river below them till the wooden bridge began shaking violently._

" _VICTORIA!"_

 _She looked up, finding Lavender at the other end of the bridge by the castle, casting a spell on the bridge as the wooden planks began creaking and snapping._

" _GET OUT!" Lavender yelled, gesturing for the Black to make a run for it._

 _Victoria pushed herself off the wobbling bridge, looking over at Bellatrix who had lost balance and started tipping off the fallen planks; then turning into a gust of black smoke before her eyes. She ran down the bridge, picking up her wand and meeting Lavender at the other end. She wrapped her arms around her; they felt attached at that moment, not letting go of each-other._

" _Did she hurt you?" Lavender asked, muffled in Victoria's hair._

" _I'm fine, I'll be okay. We just need to find Harry…" She said certainly, but her arms didn't want to release. She was as happy as Lavender that the other was alive; safe._

" _I don't know where he is… I don't know what's happening…" Lavender said, finally peeling the two apart. "There's only one thing I know," She said, lowering her voice gravely, "and I think you should see for yourself."_

" _He's not hurt? Is he? Or Ernie, Hermione, Ron, Luna-" Victoria asked, her words fumbling over each-other in panic._

" _No, nothing like that." Lavender interrupted._

 _The two began walking out towards the castle at the front entrance, climbing over fallen stone and wooden beams, diminishing the fire in their paths till they reached the doors and exited to where silence stood still. Victoria nearly froze at first glance; the group of Hogwarts students standing around each-other, all looking down at the same point of interest. She slowly moved forward; Lavender clasping her hand and placing her fingers between hers. Victoria squeezed her friends hand tightly, approaching the students as they all turned heads and began to make room for them. Ernie turned towards her, saying her name in agony but Victoria ignored it, her eyes were anchored onto the purple cloth she could see laying on the ground. Time moved slow at this point, it felt like her feet took forever to make it to the mysterious cloak, but she eventually stepped into the inner circle. Her breath felt hooked at her throat, and her eyes widened owlishly. Her entire chest felt as if it was concaving. The only thing to break her paralyzed position, but the boy who pushed through the entire group of people, throwing himself on the fallen man and sobbing louder than any other that could be heard._

* * *

 ** _XoX_**

 _(Presently)_

 _08, July 1997; 1:17am_

Victoria squeezed her eyes tightly, before opening them slowly, looking out into the room she had fallen asleep in. She lifted her head slightly, realizing the grey comforter was on top of her now, and feeling a small bit of weight around her. Harry was lying beside her on top of the comforter, his arm around her waist and his face buried into the white pillows. She turned over, facing his sleeping body directly. She placed her hand along the side of his face, lightly running her thumb over his skin as his resting body laid there peacefully. His eyes were reddened; she knew he had been crying again. Truthfully, they both had been broken up with all sorts of emotions the past week. They didn't know how to feel about it all; but they were both feeling different things. Though, she supposed he was more devastated by the Headmaster's death, whereas Victoria couldn't shake the feeling of their next plan. Finding horcruxes. One of the darkest fragments of magic, and she had fought to go looking for them. So much for trying to get out of trouble, now they were asking for it. She didn't want to do this, every part of her just wanted to escape… but she couldn't let him do this on his own. She couldn't let him just run off and risk his life so he could save others – hers. Her parents wouldn't have watched him leave, they would've stood by him, like they stood by each-other.

She hadn't talked to Harry since that night of the murder, since their argument about their travel plans. Remus took the two out of school after they carried Dumbledore's body off the grounds. Once they reached Grimmauld, the two were at each-other's throats. The entire night consisted of _Harry's 'bright ideas'_ on horcruxes, and Victoria's difficult arguments against it. That is, until she gave up and decided she would just join him to find the horcruxes; that started a whole new argument in itself, considering Harry found it to be unsafe. Needless to say, Remus shared the rough night as well; none of them had gotten much sleep. He still hasn't agreed to her terms, which resulted in Victoria stomping off in rage and practically locking herself in her room to write in her notebook she decided to keep. She might have been acting unfair, and a bit childish, but she just ran out of words to say to the boy. What was final, was final – and she thinks he knows that. Maybe they _both_ ran out of things to say, and now they're lying here on her father's bed, sharing what their words were too stubborn to express. They needed each-other.

She gave a small smile, pushing his bangs to the side and running her fingers lightly across his forehead. Leaning in, she placed her lips on his, gently kissing him. He began giving back, opening his eyes slowly and waking from his sleep. She stopped, gazing into his red ringed eyes; long enough to spot the specks of brighter green in his eyes. The two admired each-other in silence, till Harry opened his lips and tried to speak. Victoria pressed her lips against his, she didn't want to say anything right now, she didn't want to talk. It still seemed they were walking on a glass floor, and she didn't want one wrong thing to be said, and for it to shatter beneath their feet again. She moved down, nestling by his chest as he kissed the top of her head, running his fingers through her long black hair. She closed her eyes, and immediately fell into a comfortable nights' sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Hard to believe I've gotten 3 hours of sleep due to finals, but i had to write something for you guys. I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and good luck in any exams (if you're taking them) you have! _

_Thank you for the lovely reviews, they keep me going. :)_

 _I Shall Sleep Now. ;)_


	35. Chapter 35: Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own HP! Author is J.k Rowling

Chapter 34: Happy Birthday

* * *

 _Ministry Officials Missing; 27, July 1997_

" _It is of our latest discovery, that for the past few weeks, Ministry workers have been decreasing in small numbers in the Department of Magical Transportation's office. Any information regarding the whereabouts of these missing Ministry workers will be welcomed and immediately processed by the head of the department. Photo's with identification are shown on page 2."_

The morning looked like any other morning at Grimmauld Place. The sun was out, reflecting off the neon lights of the old Diner across from the apartment. Cars were in queue along the busy road they lived on, and muggles were outside walking their dogs, or their children along the sidewalks. The only thing different was how loud Remus was blasting the radio in their living room. Though, the morning looked the same, it definitely didn't feel the same; not since the Headmaster's death.

Victoria slammed the Daily Prophet down on her bedside table, feeling a flare of irritation from the noise coming from downstairs. She got up, heavily walking towards the door and swinging it open, _"REMUS! CAN YOU TURN THAT BLOODY THINK OFF?"_ She waited at the opening, her arm extended as she held the doorknob and her head peeking out so she was looking down the stairs. The volume was lowered, but not off – and she could still hear it. Rolling her eyes, she slammed the door closed and continued packing her purse with what Remus recommends to be, ' _essentials'._ What wasn't essential to her? She looked around her room, scanning each wall – each corner for anything she found to be 'essential,' which was nearly all of it. But she couldn't take her entire room… She jumped over her round bed, stretching her arm out to grab a picture laying on her other bedside table. These were the most important things to her; because It always brought her back to those days. She could remember the conversations, utterances, smells, laughs... she stuffed the pictures with Sirius, Marlene, and Harry into her purse; then of course her wand, a few clean clothes and the dress for the wedding she had recently bought at some muggle store, considering Diagon Alley wasn't necessarily the safest place to be right now.

She closed her purse, slipping on her father's jacket and quickly leaving her bedroom. She ran down the stairs, skipping a few steps at a time till she reached the bottom and began putting on her shoes.

Remus appeared from the living area, leaning against the entry way with his hands in his pockets, "Where are you off to?"

Victoria looked up at him, pulling her hair back messily so a couple strands fell around her face. "Leaving. Gonna go see Harry before we go all in and start placing bets on our future."

"I told you everything will go as planned," Remus said rather calmly, "In fact, it was Moody's idea and I didn't want you going in the first place. May I remind you who fought me when I rejected the idea of letting you go?"

Victoria tilted her head, looking at her godfather guiltily. She had an odd way of fighting for what she knew was right, but deep in her gut she knew it was wrong, and she'd be placing high risking bets on the table. Obligations. "I'm sick of hearing that bloody radio anyways. Nothing good ever comes from it anymore." She stood up, leaning against the railing on her shoulder.

"We have to know what's going on out there, you know that. It's the price we pay for-"

"For being in The Order, I know, I know. You've told me before when I cut the cord on that damn devastation box. How did you even get it working again?"

Remus grinned, "I'm a wizard, if you haven't figured that out yet."

The corners of her lips turned up, and she raised her arm above her, "Belle!" Victoria's warm brown, barn owl came fluttering from upstairs and landed on the sleeve of her leather jacket. She caressed the top of the owl's head.

"You're not bringing Belle are you?"

"Why not? Harry has Hedwig, I'm sure they're used to it by now." She said, innocently thinking nothing could go wrong.

"I don't know about that-"

"Well, I'll see you later… If you ever get unglued to that damn radio." She eagerly interrupted, swinging open the front door, and hopping down the stone steps towards the sidewalk. Remus followed her, grabbing onto her arm.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She turned around, "Apparating?"

"No, you're definitely not apparating alone. You hadn't even passed your exam yet; you could hurt yourself or Belle." Remus pulled up the sleeve to his jacket, checking the time on his watch and closing the door behind him with a flick of his wand. He placed a light hand on her back and directed her towards the alley way beside their apartment for a safer apparition during the mid-day.

* * *

 **XxX**

Victoria looked about at the newly surroundings forming around her. She had never gone to Surrey before, but the view wasn't hard to impress. They landed in a lovely neighborhood; houses lined up beside each-other, cats roaming free on other's yards. She wondered what it would be like to have neighbors; maybe Harry knew them all, and had supper at their houses or whatever else muggles do when they get together. She had always lived on her own land, with no other house for miles, apart from the small village she had to walk nearly half an hour to reach.

Victoria looked up at Remus, who was once again checking his timepiece. "Which one is his?"

Remus pulled down his sleeve and straightened his jacket, "This one over here, number four." He gestured to a nicely sized house with the number 'four' on the mailbox at the end of their driveway.

"Alright, let's go then." She said, taking a few steps forward but Remus remained still. "Aren't you coming?" She said, turning back to look at her godfather.

"Sorry, unfortunately I can't stay. I need to meet with Moody and Tonks before we initiate anything. I recommend you stay with Harry until the time being, okay?"

"Where else would I go?" She said, petting Belle softly on the head.

He raised an eyebrow, "Just no wondering off."

Victoria rolled her eyes, waving him off and approaching the house that contained Harry's family who she didn't have too much of a great introduction with… well that was until they figured out she was a wizard. She extended her arm, placing Belle on the windowsill beside the door. "Here, Belle. I don't want them hating me anymore than they already do, so just come through Harry's window when I call you." Belle hopped along the windowsill, hooting softly before Victoria turned towards the front door and began knocking – her nerves nearly shooting through the roof, and she didn't know why.

She took a step back once she heard the approaching footsteps from inside the house; then the click of the lock and the creak of the dark brown door. A large man appeared at the entry, his skin bright pink and his greyish hair combed over. He put his fingers to his mustache, caressing the hairs curiously as he looked at the unfamiliar girl at his front door.

She stared at him, which caused his impatience to spike.

"Yes?" He said, swinging the door wide enough so she could look inside the house.

"Hi, uhm… It's Mr. Dursley right?" She continued to stare at him blankly, though he just narrowed his eyes in return.

"And who are you?"

"Sorry, I'm Victoria Black." She held out a hand, yet he looked at it as if he'd ever touch her. She lowered her hand awkwardly, clearing her throat.

"What do you want? Are you one of those girl scouts, because if you are, you can tell Janette I'm no longer buying from her monopolized trickery." He snarled.

Victoria raised her eyebrows, "Uh, _what_? No, I'm not a girl… scout? I'm a friend of Harry's." She smiled brightly up at the large man, but what she got as a response made that smile instantly vanish.

"Oh," He nodded his head slowly, then closed the door immediately. Victoria reluctantly reached her knuckles to the door again, knocking a little louder and faster than before. After a few moments, the door finally swung open again, with the same large man appearing at the door way. _"What do you want!"_

"Sorry, I just wanted to know if I could see Harry?"

" _No,"_ He began to close the door again, but Victoria had stopped it with her foot. He reopened it, this time with anger; his cheeks turning a bright red colour. "Shoo! We don't need the neighbor's looking over here!"

"Then let me in?" She tried to be nice, but now this was just getting out of hand…

"No. The last time your kind came in here, you appeared out of my fireplace, completely destroyed my carpet, and pulled your little bloody immature pranks on our son." He shouted, piercing her with gimlet eyes.

"With all due respect, I didn't come into your house and destroy your property. My 'kind,' aren't all the same; we all have different minds you know. Technically I could've just flicked my wand and forced you to let me inside, but I didn't because this is your home and I was trying to be nice… but your self-entitled ignorance is making me give another thought…" She said saucily, quirking an eyebrow at the man who had gone so red he looked like a large tomato.

Every muscle in his stubby neck began to tense up, a pulse slamming his forehead as he stuck out a finger and leaned forward with intense rage, _"Now listen here-"_

"Vernon?" An older lady's voice was heard from inside the house, "Vernon, who's at the door?"

Vernon turned around, and Victoria could see Mrs. Dursley appear from the kitchen. Tall, lanky, short blonde hair that sat on her shoulders… she looked at the girl, placing a hand on Vernon's shoulder. "Sorry, we aren't buying from girl scouts anymore, you can let Janette know-"

"I'm not a girl scout, _whatever that even is_. I'm a friend of Harry's."

Her eyes widened upon recognition, "You're that girl from the train station, aren't you? _What's the name… Violet… Veronica…"_

"Victoria…"

"Doesn't matter, what do you want?" She said, raising her chin and eyeing the girl condescendingly.

"I'm just here to see Harry… could I come in?"

The woman laughed, and Vernon was looking about the neighborhood, making sure nobody was watching in on this little dispute.

"Run along now, this house isn't for your kind."

Victoria's jaw nearly dropped as she looked at the two dumbfounded, _"Excuse me?"_

"What's going on?" She looked up past Vernon's thick head to find Harry a few steps down on the stairs.

Mrs. Dursley turned to face him, "Nothing, just get back to your-"

"Victoria?" He descended the remaining steps, appearing between his two relatives at the door.

" _Ooooh no_ , no more of these… _magic folk_ inside our home!" Mr. Dursley yelled, steam nearly coming out of his ears.

"She can't just stand there all day," Harry broke between his aunt and uncle, reaching a hand for hers and pulling her inside. She heard the door slam behind her as she was pulled up the carpeted stairs.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Mrs. Dursley yelled from the bottom of the steps, her boney fingers placed firmly on the sides of her hips.

Harry turned his neck, "Packing, something you two should be doing." Then they continued up to the second floor, where they walked down the hall and entered Harry's bedroom.

He closed the door behind her, and walked over to his trunk where he began unpacking his items from Hogwarts, and organizing only the things he needed.

Victoria looked aimlessly around the room; four green walls, completely clean, with the exception of his desk being covered in newspapers and parchment. She sat on his bed, throwing her purse down on the blue carpeted floor.

"Sorry about that," He said, taking out his school books from his trunk and placing them underneath his desk, "Had I known you were coming so early I would have been the one to answer the door."

Victoria grinned, "It's fine. I just needed to get away from the apartment for a while…"

"Remus running the radio again?" Harry asked, knowing well how annoyed Victoria felt about the radio from her letters she sent him.

"Yep… this time I swear it was on max volume. Would it kill them to brighten up the mood at least a little? There has to be something good out there…"

"You came here expecting something good, and instead you got my uncle shouting at you," He laughed guiltily, putting aside his Marauder's map and the faux horcrux locket.

Victoria shifted off his bed, walking over towards Harry who was sitting on the floor looking at some odd items Fred and George gave him over the years in his trunk. She kneeled down behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him lightly on the side of his face, "I did get something good; I got to see you, that's good enough for me."

Harry continued taking out the last items in his suitcase, turning his neck to catch her lips as his hand wandered underneath the rest of the contents. It wasn't till Harry jumped slightly in pain that they broke apart.

"What's wrong?" She asked, releasing her arms from around him.

He began to inspect his hand, and noticed the blood dripping from his finger. "Ah, I've nicked it on something sharp…"

"Sharp? In your trunk?" She asked, going to take a look for herself. She took out the remaining clothes inside his bag and found a shard of glass poking out of its brown wrappings at the very bottom. "Why do you have this in here?"

Harry immediately grabbed the item, disregarding its sharp edges. "It's er… apart of Hermione's mirror… I was using It and it broke, I meant to clean it up." He stood up, taking the mirror with him and heading for the door, "I'm going to get this cleaned up." He said, just before leaving Victoria in the room by herself.

She jumped at the hasty slam of the door, dropping her hands on her knees and running her palms along her legs. Out of sheer boredom and curiosity, she began grabbing the messily packed clothes in his small trunk, and unraveled them before her – just to fold them neatly and be replaced. Then her curious fingers moved over to the faux horcrux she never got a good look at before. She picked it up gingerly, realizing she didn't have to due to the true nature of the item, but knowing what great deal Dumbledore had to go through for Harry to have it in his possession. She pressed her fingers against it, opening the top and revealing the small folded up parchment that held the initials _"R.A.B."_

It was pointless to dwell on it; she didn't know anybody with those initials. She closed the locket back up, and walked over towards his window, pushing up the opening and calling for her owl. Belle appeared, excitedly flapping her wings till she landed on the windowsill, hopping along the edge. She stroked her bird lovingly, then heard the creak of the door open behind her.

"Sorry, 'bout that." Harry entered the room, noticeably empty handed.

"Where'd the mirror go?" Victoria asked.

Harry looked up at her, playing a confused look at first, "Oh, I got rid of it. Told you I've been meaning to clean it out anyways."

She didn't think any more of it. She walked over to her purse that laid at the side of his bed, dragging it over to Harry, for she sat down beside him and took out the Daily Prophet she had read this morning and handed it to him.

He straightened the paper out, reading it with interest.

"It's getting worse," She pointed out, "I'm just afraid of what they'll do next."

"What exactly are you afraid they'll do?" He said, folding the paper and tossing it aside.

She shrugged. She had all morning to come up with her suspicions, and they just seemed to be getting worse after each thought.

"What are just a few Death Eaters, compared to the Ministry?" Harry said, shifting closer to her. "They have some of the best wizards in their departments, I'm sure whatever they're attempting will…. Fail."

"Fail?" She said, not so convinced.

"He's failed many times before, why not now?" He said, not so convinced himself. He reached over for his map and locket, placing them in his small bag and zipping it closed. "Come on," Harry stood up, reaching out a hand as Victoria held on it – grabbing her purse and exiting the room with him.

Upon walking down the stairs, Harry seized momentarily when they heard the loud sounds of some gameshow on the television set in the living room.

"Harry?" Victoria looked up at him, but he had already broken from her hand and hurried to the living room. She followed, walking into a rather comfortable sized area that held three Dursley's sitting on a large blue couch facing the flashing lights of the television.

"What are you guys doing?" Harry asked. His uncle grabbed onto the remote and began raising the volume of the television. Victoria found this to be unnaturally rude, coming from somebody of his family. She quietly made her way around Harry, sitting on a matching blue chair slightly slanted to face the T.V. She watched them carefully.

"Guys?" Harry pressed, growing rather frustrated and grabbing the remote himself to turn off the T.V.

Vernon stood up, anger taking over his features, "What's the matter with you boy!"

"We were watching our show!" Dudley whined, sticking a fork into a strawberry shortcake that laid on his large stomach.

"Hadn't I told you to get your things packed?" Harry argued, looking at the three as if they were mental.

"Didn't we tell you there was no way in hell we were leaving our home?" Vernon yelled, pointing a finger at Harry's chest.

"Get your hands off me," Harry swiped at his grubby, fat finger which only created more heat between the two.

Victoria stood up, trying to break Harry's immense frustration on his uncle and grabbing onto his hand to pull him back. She pushed him into the chair, sitting on the arm rest. "Let's not fight," She said, trying to mediate the situation, "I'm sure we can talk about this; if you just hear him out, you may realize who you're jeopardizing here." She reasoned, looking at Dudley who was licking his fork.

Vernon sat down, creating a loud creaking sound from the sofa. Victoria placed a hand on Harry's back, "Go ahead."

Harry turned his body to face his family; all of who looked unamused and fully annoyed.

"I told you before, if you guys stay here you are putting yourselves in danger." Harry stated tiredly, as if he's gone through this whole conversation before.

"And I told _you_ ," Vernon started, "I pay a mortgage here, we have a life here. Why should we abandon it because you are partaking in some nonsense of your kind!?"

 _Wow_ , Victoria mouthed.

"Look, I'm following orders too. This is what I was told to tell you, and I think they're right to assume this. The man who went after my mum, can go after you too."

Victoria noticed Harry's aunt stiffen, then her eyes wander to Vernon's in a compromising way.

"You're not seriously considering this, Petunia?" Vernon said.

"We can always just stay with your parents for a little while," She said in a mousy tone, as if hoping the two wizards in the room didn't hear but they surely did.

"I'm sorry, but what has to be done, has to be done." Harry finalized.

* * *

 **XxX**

It was a long day, but they had finally managed to get everything onto the moving trucks and said their goodbyes to the Dursley's as they got into their car and drove off. They were now seated in this empty house; Victoria sprawled out on the carpeted floor with Harry sitting beside her.

"You know," Victoria said, playing with the ends of her hair, "the last time I was in an empty house was after Elise passed. Well, empty in a different sense."

"I always wondered what my old house looked like… the one my parents owned." Harry said, wrapping his arms around his knees. "I wonder if it's as empty as this one," He glanced over at her, "Or as empty as yours."

Victoria looked up from the ends of her hair, meeting his green eyes. She dropped the strand of hair, moving her hand towards his and wrapping her fingers around it, "Maybe someday we'll have a home too," She gave a small grin, "and we'll make sure it never goes empty." Harry smiled, reaching her hand to his lips and kissing her lightly.

"It's so weird to think… we're done with Hogwarts after this year," Harry said, lowering her hand to his lap and caressing the top of it.

"Yeah, then we get jobs… _and pay bills_ … _and get old_ …" Victoria shifted herself up on her elbows, looking disgusted at the thought of growing up and taking on 'adult' responsibilities; though maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be. "Do you think life will ever go back to being the same? After all this?"

"I don't think it will ever be the same. But it may be better," Harry reasoned.

Victoria sat up, resting her head on his shoulder as the two stood in the darkened, emptied out living room of the Dursley's house. Whatever was left of the sun set was now gone, and the only thing illuminating the insides of the house was the dim street lights outside their window. They rested together, talking through the night, or having small moments of complete silence where they listened to the wind rattle the bushes in the front yard. After a while, the two had fallen asleep; until the chiming of the doorbell immediately woke them up, sending them on high-alert given the current situation…

"Who's that?" Victoria asked, ducking down as she walked over to the large window and peaked out of it. Immediately she caught a round, moving eye looking directly back at her, causing her to scream and nearly tumble down on her own feet.

"What? What is it?" Harry asked, hurrying over towards the window to look for himself.

"It's fucking-"

"Mad-eye!" Harry finished, hurrying to the front door, clicking the locks and swinging it open. Victoria peered around the corner, then moving aside once the living room began to pool in with a group of people she hadn't seen in a while – except for Remus and Tonks.

"Victoria!" Victoria looked around the room, unsure where she heard her name till Hermione appeared in front of her, wrapping her arms around her.

"Oh! Hey!" She said, feeling the tight squeeze from her friend. "Hey, Ron."

Ron smiled and waved, and just behind him was Fred and George who also greeted the Black. Victoria broke out of Hermione's arms and gave the twins a welcoming hug as well.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" Victoria said, clinging onto the twins' necks.

"It hasn't been that long," Fred said, ducking low to compensate for Victoria's height.

"Yeah, you saw us during Christmas," George said, equally ducking low.

Victoria released the two, "Well it feels long since then. I had no idea you two were coming…"

"Of course," Fred said.

"We wouldn't let Harry go through it alone," George finished.

"What do you mean?" Harry appeared beside Victoria, looking at the twins confused. "We're just apparating back, why the group of people?"

"There'll be no apparatin' you back, Harry."

The two turned around to catch Moody's swig of his flask, and his eye flash left and right.

"What do you mean no apparating?" Harry asked.

"You're still underage Harry," Hermione said, standing beside Mad-eye. "If you do magic, or anybody here does magic around you, it'll be registered to the Ministry and well… given what's in the Prophet right now, we can't afford that information to be leaked."

"The trace, Harry." Victoria said, looking at him gravely.

"I don't understand, how did Victoria get to apparate here then. She's only 16." Harry asked.

"Doesn't matter, the protection charm is still holding out on this house. So as long as she stayed here, she was safe too." Mad-eye reassured him.

Must've been why Remus ordered her to stay inside the house, she thought.

"So what do we do?"

"Well," Mad-eye popped a separate, large flask opened, and flashed it to the boy, "We create a diversion."

"Is that… Polyjuice potion?" Mad-eye raised an eyebrow in response, and Harry shook his head. "No way, I'm not agreeing to this."

"It's the only way, Harry." Hermione said.

"You don't have to agree to it," Mad-eye said, walking up to the boy and plucking a piece of dark hair from his head and placing it inside the flask, "You just have to come."

Harry rubbed the top of his head, looking around him at all the people who agreed to put their lives at risk for him; then his eyes fell on Victoria. "Did you know?"

Victoria shrugged, "Sort of." Of course, she did.

"You're not drinking that potion," He said, looking between the girl and Mad-eye, "She's not drinking it. She's already being looked for…"

"Right," Mad-eye agreed, "That's why she's not taking it. There's no need to waste. Hagrid, Remus, Arthur, and I won't be takin' it either." He passed the flask around, starting at Fred and George; of whom took a small sip of the potion and passed it on to Bill and Fleur. Victoria looked around her, watching everybody's identifiable features morph and distort into a bunch of Harry Potter look-a-likes.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder, to find the owner looking down at her, then pulling at her arm to stride away from the group. "Remus?" Victoria followed him out of the living room towards the front door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He said, looking over her head at the group of Harry's preparing themselves for getting the real Harry to the Burrow safely. "I just, need to go over some things with you before we do this."

"Okay," She said, fully attentive now.

Remus opened the door, and pulled on Victoria's arm once again, allowing the two to slither through the crack and walk out onto the welcoming mat.

"Alright. As you can already determine, given the wonderful idea of polyjuice potion by Mad-eye, that this plan is very… very dangerous, and can easily go wrong." He said, leaning over with his hands on either side of her arms, gazing into her grey eyes solemnly. "We've got to get Harry back safely, and this was the only way that seemed ethical enough, that it might just work."

"I understand Remus, I know the plan. You told me – well I sort of heard it from the kitchen – but I know the plan nevertheless."

"I know…" Remus stood up straight, running his hands down her arms till he reached the tips of her fingers, "But you don't know the new plan."

"The new pl-?"

Victoria's words were cut short as her body began to jolt forward; her feet unexpectedly landing on gravel. She looked around, familiar with her surroundings, but unsure what she was doing there. "Wait a minute, Remus, why am I here?"

Remus released his hands from hers, taking a step back, looking at her apologetically, "I'm sorry Victoria, but I wasn't going to let you go through with it. It's too dangerous."

"Wait, what do you mean it's too dangerous? Everybody else is doing it! They're all Harry clones for fuck sakes, and he's the most wanted person as far as I know!" She shouted, stepping forward at her god-father.

Remus stepped back, "I know what it looks like, but you heard Alastor, it wouldn't matter if you were Harry or not, you – yourself are wanted as well. They already know if they get to you, they can get to Harry. I have two friends I gave promises to, Victoria, and I'm trying to keep them."

"Remus, Wait!" Victoria stepped out, trying to grab onto Remus' arm but he had apparated just at her fingertips. She stood there, staring blankly at the spot her god-father once was. She felt betrayed, and angry – she didn't like not knowing what was happening, and if her friends would be okay or not. And what if she lost Remus? She couldn't handle losing another person she got close to…

There was nothing she could do; she could try to apparate back, but due to her lack of skill she might end up just hurting herself; and it wasn't worth it, once Harry leaves the Dursley's, the protection spell would be gone and she would just put herself in a death trap. There was only one thing she could do, and she hated it; _to wait._

She turned around, staring up at the large tilting house of the Weasley's and walked up the graveled road.

* * *

 **XxX**

"They've already gotten control over the transportation network," Mrs. Weasley said, slamming a hefty lot of newspaper on the kitchen table in front of Victoria and Ginny. "I can only imagine what else they're planning to do." She turned around, facing the stove of which was cooking meat on a skillet. She began turning over the food; Victoria listened to it sizzle as she reluctantly picked up the _Prophet_ and read an update on the missing Ministry workers she saw in the paper that morning.

"They want us to know," Victoria said, reading the headline that glorified Voldemort's reign on the Ministry. "They want us to fear them…"

"Do you?" Victoria turned her neck to the red-head sitting beside her, "Do you fear them?" She asked, folding an identical newspaper and placing it in front of herself on the table.

Victoria trailed her eyes away, looking back at the newspaper and folding it up and discarding it. "Excuse me." She pulled out her chair, listening to the soft screech of the legs against the wooden floor. Immediately, she hurried over to the bathroom on the second floor and locked the door behind her. It felt like they've been waiting for hours; sitting at the kitchen table trying to find things to say, trying to come up with some conversation that had nothing to do with the situation at hand. Soon they realized that was just silly; they couldn't avoid it – all three of them were petrified for everyone's health. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't stop pacing; she'd been cooking all night, three different meals just to get her mind busy on other things. Ginny on the other hand had a different way of coping; she just sat at her chair, asking questions, demanding answers.

Victoria walked over to the small sink that fell low enough on the wall that she had to bend over to use. She turned on the cold water, cupping her hands while feeling the icy temperature chill her skin. She braced herself, splashing cups of water on her face without hesitation, then turning off the faucet.

She had been silent, she barely had much to say because her mind was too occupied on the people she loved and cared about, out there somewhere trying to get back to the Burrow.

Victoria went over by the window where the towel rack hung beside it. She began to dry her face, taking in a deep breath till she heard a tumbling noise outside. She looked out the window, through the darkened night to see some figures she couldn't make out, limping through the gravel and approaching the Weasley home.

She immediately dropped the towel, swung open the door and ran down the stairs to see a group of familiar faces walk inside the house. Remus had walked in with George around his neck, blood spilling out of his head. Mrs. Weasley gasped loudly, shutting the door behind them just when Mr. Weasley approached and put a stopper to it. The twins moved towards the living room with Mrs. Weasley, while Mr. Weasley and Remus took a breather at the kitchen table. Victoria walked towards the kitchen, standing beside Remus and hitting him on the shoulder.

"The fuck was that?!" She raised her voice – though trying to keep it down so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear her from the other room.

Remus met her eyes. He looked tired, and worn out. "Be angry at me all you want; I did what I had to do."

"No, _no you didn't have to do that._ I told you I wanted to come, and you _tricked_ me!" She threw her hands out in front of her, disbelieved Remus would do something like that.

"I told you Victoria, I had promises-"

"Screw your promises. I have promises of my own!"

Remus clenched his fingers, pounding his fist on the table. The sounds of the plates rattled, and everybody glanced at the two arguing. He lifted his hand, running his fingers through his hair and pushing it back. "Look," He said, lowering his voice, "James and Lily didn't sacrifice themselves so Harry would die tonight. Sirius didn't sacrifice himself for you to do the same either."

"I didn't ask for that," Victoria crossed her arms, taking a step back once Remus abruptly stood from his chair.

"You're being selfish," He said, trying to keep his well-known relaxed nature.

"I am not! Why would I want him to do something that puts his life at risk?!"

"Why are you asking that now? He didn't show up at the ministry because you wanted him to, he showed up because people he loved were in danger." He raised his tone in a low whisper, leaning over so he was inches from Victoria.

" _I had no control over what happened to him!_ If you had just let me stay, at least I'd have some fucking control on what happens to you or Harry. What am I to do if I lose one of you? I can't go through that again! And Harry… he's not even back yet!" Her voice broke as her words let on, and Remus placed his hands on her back, pushing her against his chest as her arms dangled at her side.

"I know…" He said, trying to calm her down, "I know you feel powerless right now. But trust me, what good are you to him if you're gone?"

"What about me? What if he's gone?" She said, trying to hold herself from breaking point.

"I'm keeping you two as safe as I can, Victoria. We all are. Harry has more people than you think willing to do anything they can to win this war; some of them, the greatest witches and wizards of their time. I know he'll walk through that door unharmed. He was with Hagrid, and Hagrid would never let anything happen to the boy."

"Speaking of," Mr. Weasley said, who was just in ear shot of their conversation. He opened the front door letting inside the last Weasley, Hermione, and Harry who looked relieved to finally be somewhere safe.

Victoria ripped out of Remus' arms and ran into Harry's, her heart pounding against her chest. _"HARRY!"_ She pulled away, placing her hands on either side of his face and checking him for injuries, "Are you hurt? Bleeding? Anything? Do you need to lay down?" She said quickly, raising his arms, and turning him side to side for her inspection.

"I'm fine!" He said, putting either hand on her shoulders, "I'm fine… really."

Victoria looked up into his eyes, then noticed something on his forehead. She pushed back his bangs that were drenched in sweat, and saw a benign scratch on his forehead. "No you're not, you're hurt." She hurried over to the sink, grabbing a cloth and soaking it in water. She pushed Harry in a chair and began clearing the bit of blood that was stained by his scar.

"Don't I get a welcoming too?" Ron said, placing a hand behind Harry's chair. "I'm hurt too, look." He flashed his elbow of which was skinned slightly.

Hermione walked around him, pulling a chair beside Victoria. "It's just a scratch Ronald, you'll be fine."

"Fine? It bloody stings. And on the elbow!"

"Well you're lucky you didn't end up like Mad-eye." Hermione said, throwing her leg up on a chair beside her and inspecting her own injuries.

Victoria lowered the cloth from Harry's forehead, looking back at Hermione who lifted her skirt to her mid-thigh, rubbing off the blood from scratches she had on her skin. "What do you mean, what happened to Moody?" She looked over at Harry, and he had the same concerned look as her. So as always, they resulted to looking at Remus who began pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Remus? What happened to Mad-eye?" Harry asked, untying his shoes and throwing them on the ground.

"Alastor…" Mr. Weasley began, stepping forward from leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Didn't make it." Remus finished bluntly.

"What?!" The two yelled in question.

"He was flying with Mundungus, and it looked as if he disapparated when he realized things got tough." Mr. Weasley said, grounding his jaw. "Never liked the bloke. No back bone. Don't know why Alastor trusted the man."

"Reminds me of a man I used to trust too." Remus said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest, "He also had this tendency to let people around him get murdered."

"Remus…" Harry said in a quiet voice, and suddenly all eyes from those in the kitchen were on him, except for Victoria's. She just looked down at her hands rubbing against the now cold cloth.

"Sorry," Remus said, taking a deep breath. "Doesn't matter now anyways. I best be off, Arthur. Going to meet up with Tonks at her fathers, then we'll go looking for Alastor."

"If you need help, send a patronus." Mr. Weasley said, opening the door for Remus.

"Will do. I'll be back for the wedding," Remus looked over at Victoria, "For now, stay here. And don't get into any funny business." He raised an eyebrow, and left.

Victoria rolled her eyes, replacing the cloth on Harry's forehead. He flinched from the cold temperature of the cloth. "He's like the strict father I never had."

"Sirius wasn't strict?" Ron asked sarcastically, knowing Sirius' nature that he wasn't one to be a 'rule-setter.' But Victoria knew that wasn't entirely true, Sirius had tried to set rules and to be more of a father figure than a friend to her. It's just that Remus was enforcing his rules more differently than how Sirius did. Though she wondered what Sirius would truly do in this situation if he was here… maybe he'd do the same thing.

"Ah, okay stop!" Harry said, wrapping his fingers around her wrist and pulling her hand away. "It's cold, and you're pressing too hard."

"Sorry," She gazed at him apologetically, "Sort of lost in thought."

"Arthur! Can you come in here please, I need help with this!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the other room, trying to mend George's injury of his lost ear.

"Coming, Molly!" Arthur pushed off the counter and gestured for the group to go upstairs, "Why don't you guys get some rest. We'll have a busy next few days, and we've had a long night."

"If there's anything I can help with," Victoria said, trying to take a peek at what was happening in the other room but too many people were surrounding George who was lying on the couch. "Anything…"

"I don't think there's much you can do right now, but to get some rest. He'll need it too."

"Yea alright," Ron said grumpily, following the lead up the stairs as Hermione, Harry, Victoria, and Ginny trailed the red-head and dispersed into their separate rooms.

* * *

 **XxX**

The past few days kept everybody busy. Mrs. Weasley was assigning everybody jobs to prepare for the Wedding of Bill and Fleur that was taking place at The Burrow tomorrow. Yet today, she decided to relax with the chore giving, considering it was Harry's birthday. As excited as he was for finally being able to do magic, Victoria didn't quite like the new freedom he was given because that talk about finding Horcrux's they had a while ago, was becoming a more realistic idea.

 _She tried to not let it get to her too much._

Victoria walked carefully up the stairs, trying to not spill the tray of food she had in her hands. Quietly, she opened the bedroom door and slipped inside; placing the tray on top of the trunk at the foot of the bed. She climbed up on the mattress, placing her legs on either side of the sleeping boy beneath her and leaning down as she placed her lips on his.

He opened his eyes, looking up into her grey ones' and letting a smile form from his lips. "Morning," He said tiredly, resting his hands around her waist.

"Actually, it's a little late in the afternoon, but I let you sleep in," She smiled back, grabbing his spectacles from the bedside table and placing them on his head. "Know what day it is?"

"My lucky day?" He said, slowly pulling up the bottom of her white knitted shirt.

"No," She laughed, pushing his hands down. "The day you become legal… for magic that is."

Harry's eyes filled with excitement as he rolled over almost knocking Victoria off balance, and grabbing his wand from the table beside his bed. He swished his wand left to right, up until Victoria swiped it away from his fingers. "Hey, what'd you do that for?" He said, trying to grab his wand back.

"I'm still 16, Harry. The trace…" Victoria placed his wand back on the table and Harry fell back onto his pillow pouting.

"Can't even use magic on my birthday?"

"Just think of it like any other birthday before you were 17." She said giving him a quick kiss on the lips then getting off the mattress and grabbing the tray of food. "Here, I've made you breakfast out of the good of my heart." She extended her arms out, pushing the tray of food closer to him, "Mad at me?"

Harry turned over on his side, propping his head up with his hand and grabbing a homemade muffin. He gave a look of approval after taking a bite, "How can I be mad at you, when you make a muffin this amazing?"

Victoria grinned, placing the tray on his lap. "Also, not to ruin your afternoon or anything… but Scrimgeour is stopping by," She noted, walking over to the mirror to fix her hair.

"The Minister? But why?" Harry asked, taking a mouthful of blueberry muffin.

Victoria looked at Harry through the mirror; he was barely sitting up right, the sheets were falling down across his bare chest and his hair, as usual, sticking at odd ends. He was something to look at, even when he had just woken up. "Not sure, but I suppose he wants to see you in particular. So, you might want to throw on a shirt," She said, turning around and giving a shy grin.

"Right, don't want to make him feel jealous." He joked, tipping his head back as he tried to get all the muffin in his mouth without spilling the crumbs everywhere.

"Yup _, that's why_." Victoria exited the bedroom, shutting the door behind her and walked back downstairs to continue what she had been doing all morning – which was making Harry's birthday cake from scratch.

She approached the kitchen and her own little corner that looked as if a bakery-bomb had gone off. Flour was everywhere, egg yolk was dripping off the counter, there was a small milk spill and bowls on top of bowls on top of bowls! She had never made a cake before, so she definitely never made one from scratch… but Mrs. Weasley had all the best cooking books she could find; so, Victoria utilized the one's about baking. Of course, the books weren't so easy… and she couldn't use magic even if she _could,_ because it would defeat the purpose of making this sort of cake.

She grabbed her small bowl of milk and vanilla, and began pouring it slowly into the larger bowl of her batter. Afterward, she began mixing the ingredients tiredly as she heard Harry's footsteps descend from the stairs.

"What smells good?" Ron asked as he entered through the kitchen with Harry.

Victoria looked down at the layer of cake she had been baking already in the oven, checking to see if it was done. She could only do two layers at a time, because Mrs. Weasley's kitchen wasn't forgiving with space.

"Just stuff for the wedding." Victoria said, pouring the mixture into a pan to prepare it for baking.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"In the living room," She pointed with a spatula covered in batter.

Just then, a loud knock on the door seized Victoria's activities as she hurried to open it. "Oh! Hello," She stepped aside, letting the man inside the house.

Tall with long brown hair, and various wrinkles around his face – he looked quite intimidating; more so than Fudge, of course.

"Afternoon Miss," He said, stepping inside the house and taking a gander of the kitchen. "Scrimgeour," He held out a hand and Victoria pleasantly reached for it. She had never met the man, and though his appearance wasn't too convincing – his personality seemed to be quite pleasing.

"Yes, I heard you were stopping by from Mrs. Weasley."

"Correct. And where is Mrs. Weasley might I ask?"

"She left to buy groceries… but Mr. Weasley is around, I'm sure. Did you want to speak with him?" Victoria said, making her way quickly around the counter, almost tripping on a chair leg to go fetch Mr. Weasley.

"No, no. That won't be necessary," He said, raising a dismissive hand, "I would like to speak with the three – Potter, Weasley, and Granger."

Victoria blinked up at him, "Of course, uhm… right through here." She trailed back around the counter and lead him through the opening towards the living room.

The two approached the couch of which the trio were sitting in, and Scrimgeour was quick to make his appearance.

"Ah. Potter." He said finally, reaching a hand out.

"Minister." Harry said, not as equally enthusiastic given their last meeting.

"I'll leave you guys to it then…" Victoria said, slipping back into the kitchen and continuing her baking.

* * *

Scrimgeour was only a guest for so long; he couldn't stay, for reasons he seemed "detrimental," and "important," to the Ministry if he didn't return soon. Though Victoria would peek every now and then to see what they were doing or what they were talking about, but it was hard to hear. They barely spoke, and Scrimgeour's back was to Victoria so she couldn't see whatever it was he was handing to the three.

As the Minister stood up, Victoria tried leaning to the side to see if she could catch whatever it was that was in Harry's hand.

Scrimgeour approached the girl through the kitchen, giving her a concerned look. "Is something burning?"

Victoria looked up at the Minister, then quickly down at the oven to which she quickly took out the last layer of cake. "Shit! Sorry, I uhm-"

"Pleasure meeting you Miss…?" He interrupted, trying to save her the embarrassment her flushed cheeks made obvious.

"Black. Uh, Victoria Black." She said, reaching for his hand again.

"Right… Black. Hm," Scrimgeour opened the front door and exited.

She watched him disapparate at the front of the house, then turned to go ask Harry what he had received from the Minister – but the trio were already all on their way up the stairs, talking in low whispers.

Instead of being her normal sneaky self, she continued to finish Harry's cake; which only took two more hours. At this time, Mrs. Weasley had finally come home, and she was finishing up an early dinner so she could then get back to preparing things for the wedding.

Victoria threw down her apron, then hurried over to the back of the house where she stepped outside and called out for her barn owl. Belle flew around the tall house, fluttering down onto her shoulder.

"I've got something for you to send, okay?" Victoria said, flattening out a piece of parchment on a table outside meant for the wedding. It was covered in white silky cloth.

' _Lav,_

 _I haven't spoken to you since the accident. How are you doing? Things have been quite hectic here, and by here, I mean at the Weasley's house. Currently, I'm with Harry, I suppose you could've guessed that much, huh? Anyways, I wanted to know your plans for 7_ _th_ _year. Are you attending Hogwarts? I ask because everybody is starting to have growing suspicions on going back… even Mrs. Weasley is talking about not letting Ginny in… but I'm not sure if that's going to fly. I just want you to know that,"_

Victoria stared at the last word and the blank space beside it. She wasn't sure if she should write it down, she wasn't sure if she even could. She didn't want her best mate worrying about her, but not telling her would cause the same effect… "I guess it's best to just tell her, huh Belle?" She said, looking up at her barn owl.

' _I won't be attending Hogwarts for 7_ _th_ _year. I've got thing's I need to do here, with Harry. But, don't worry about me, okay? Everything is fine, it's just that we're…'_

Scratch that, there was no point in explaining it.

' _Everything is fine.'_

She folded up the parchment and gave the letter to Belle. "Be safe, Belle. Please," She said, caressing the top of her owl's head, just before she flew off into the opened sky.

Victoria stepped back inside the house, just as the trio began descending the steps. Her eyes met Harry's who slowly approached her, sticking something in his front pocket.

"Everything alright?"

"What? Yea, I'm fine." She said, not realizing she felt horrible for not keeping in touch with Lavender for so long… and after the horrific event they witnessed.

"Are you sure?" He pressed, moving a strand of hair that fell in front of her face.

"Yes," She said, immediately walking towards the kitchen. "I've uhm, made something for you." She tried to put on a smile, going towards the counter where the cake rested and lifting it up before her to show to Harry.

"You made that?" Ron asked, sitting down at the table for his dinner.

"Yea, I've made it. All of it. Even the batter," She looked at it as if she'd never go through the process again, then smiled back up at Harry. " _Just for you."_

Harry walked into the kitchen, approaching the cake and sticking a finger just on the frosting to get a taste. "Wow, you're just making everything amazing today."

"I figured… _No!_ " Victoria swiped at Ron's wandering finger, "I figured with everything going on, you should have a nice birthday, you know? _Stop!"_ She lightly smacked the top of Ron's hand. She placed the cake down in the center of the table, and took a seat at her dinner plate; Harry sat beside her, placing his hand on top of hers and placing his lips on the side of her face.

"Thank you, so far it's fantastic." He said, watching her ardently as she looked down at her plate of food, blushing slightly.

"Ronald, enough!" Hermione said, swiping away his hand once again, going for the cake.

"Harry got to have a taste!" Ron pouted, swirling his fork in his food.

"It's also Harry's birthday." She said obviously, taking a bite.

"But it looks amazing, can't I have a bit of it?"

"Don't you ever just stop thinking about food?" Hermione asked sternly.

"Where's Fred and George?" Victoria asked.

Ron leaned his head down, propped up on his elbow as he wrapped his fork along his spaghetti staring at the cake. "They're eating upstairs. George is still recovering and Fred is stayin' with him. Do I get a piece for answerin' that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and Victoria gave in. "Go ahead, Ron. I suppose I didn't bake it for it to just sit here, huh?" And immediately, Ron dove in for the dessert – as did everybody else after they finished their dinner.

* * *

After Harry's small birthday celebration, Mrs. Weasley asked the group to help her with a few small things before they went off to bed. Of course, there was no arguing Mrs. Weasley – besides Ron, Ron always argued with his mum, but never won the battle.

So while Ron argued and lost, he and Hermione helped arrange the flowers by colour and size; these flowers would be put in vases on each table.

Victoria and Harry had gone inside the tent in the back of the house, of which the wedding was going to be held in, and started pinning up the stream lights.

She stood up on a chair, reaching as high as she could so she could pin up the lights, and let them droop down a bit. Harry was on the ground spotting her, and grabbing more lights for her to pin up.

"You know," Harry said, giving her more lights as she moved a few feet to the left, "This would be a lot easier if we could use magic."

"Yea?" She groaned, reaching up and nearly pinning the light to the tent. "Do you want me to go and wait on the other side of the house while you use magic to make this job _'easier'_?" She said, raising an eyebrow down at her boyfriend.

" _I mean…_ ow!" Victoria placed a hand on top of Harry's head, pushing down as she pinned more stream lights. She let go, moving her chair a few feet more as Harry fixed his skewed glasses.

"You were saying?" She said, stepping back up on her chair as Harry handed her more lights.

"I was saying… you are doing a brilliant job at pinning up those lights." He said, rubbing the top of his head, messing up his untidy hair.

Victoria grinned, pinning up the last light at the entrance of the tent, and stepped off the chair to look at what she'd done from afar.

"Great! Now we just have to write the guests names on the cards and we'll be all set." She said, sitting down at the nearest table and splitting the cards and guest list for her and Harry.

Harry sat down beside her, writing each individuals name on each card, which would be placed in their seating areas.

"Merlin, Fleur has a lot of relatives coming…" Victoria said, looking at the long list of her relatives on the parchment she cut in half.

Harry looked at his half, "Yea? I'm thinking there are a lot of Weasley's coming too…" He said, flashing the guest list of Weasley's to Victoria.

The two laughed, continuing their chore. "I suppose my family is big too," Victoria pointed out, "Though I don't like to think they're my family. You know… I mean, how can I be related to Malfoy?"

"Think of it this way, at least you're not related to Tom Riddle." He said, in an attempt lighten the mood.

"You didn't have a choice though…"

"Yeah, of course I didn't. Who would choose that sort of fate?" Harry said, scribbling the names rougher than before so he nearly broke through the cards.

"Malfoy, I guess."

"Yeah _… I guess_."

Victoria looked over at Harry, his annoyance had flared and talking about Malfoy seemed to strike a nerve… possibly from what happened with the Headmaster.

"This will be a beautiful wedding, don't you think?" She changed the subject, in hopes they could just forget about Malfoy for the remainder of the night.

"Yeah, it better be with all that we've been doing the past few days." He laughed, moving faster with writing on the cards now.

"What do you think of this big of a wedding?"

Harry shrugged, "It's a lot to deal with I suppose."

"Yeah?" She looked over at him, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink, "So do you think, maybe you know, you'd ever have a small wedding?"

He looked up, meeting her eyes, "Somehow, I feel as though _our_ wedding won't be so small." He smiled, looking back down at the name cards, "But if you'd like it to be just the two of us, I'm fine with that too. Either way, you'd end up being my wife and you'd be stuck with me."

Victoria bit her lip nervously, going back to writing names on the cards. "I feel like my parents would have done that. They seemed like spontaneous people."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Sirius was definitely spontaneous, I know that for sure."

The two continued writing names, as a long moment of silence drew on between them.

"Harry…"

"Hm?"

"What if," She paused, twirling her quill between her fingers, "What if we end up like… my parents."

"What do you mean?" She could feel his eyes on her as she began tapping the quill nervously on the table.

"I don't know… like, what if something happens to one of us before we can make those sort of decisions." She wasn't just talking about marriage of course, but what about other things she had always thought about after she would graduate from Hogwarts? "There are so many things I want to do, you know… and so many things I want to do with you."

"And we'll do them, I promise you." Harry said.

Victoria began running her quill along the letter 'D' on the name card so the letter got darker and darker each time. Her mouth opened, but she didn't quite know how to say it… so silence let on again, until she decided to just come out with it.

"I'm not ready to die, Harry." She could feel her eyes burning, a tear falling down the side of her face. She looked up, meeting his widened eyes as hers grew red.

Harry immediately pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her as he lightly ran his fingers along her back. "You're not going to die, Victoria. I wouldn't ever let that happen, not while I'm still here."

"You said that about Dumbledore… and look at what's happened... What if that happens to you? How are you okay with that?" She said between sniffles, muffled in his shoulder.

"I'm not _okay_ with it… I've just… come to _accept_ it. Sometimes we must sacrifice ourselves for the people we love. Sometimes we have to just do what is best for them. Like my parents – and like yours." He tightened his grip around her, burying his fingers into her black wavy hair. "I know if it comes down to it, I'm willing to do that same for those I love as well; but I won't let that happen as long as Voldemort is around."

"I don't want to believe that's your ending, Harry," She said, pulling away from his hold and clearing her tears from her red-ringed eyes. "When I met you, and I mean truly met you – not just knowing you from the famous scar on your forehead, or the headlines in the Daily _Prophet_ ; I had no idea how things would turn out. I had no idea how different my life would be. I just thought, there was something about you that kept me running around in circles – this endless thought that for some strange reason, I felt something for Harry Potter, and he shared that same feeling. I never knew it would happen, but the moment you first kissed me, I knew it wasn't something _about_ you that made me feel the way I did; but simply, it was just _you_. Then, is when I knew whatever those rumours were saying about you – the announcement you made at the end of fourth year… I knew I was getting mixed up into all of that; I knew my life would then change." She placed a hand calmly on the side of his face, pressing her lips together to stop the quavering from her dismal thoughts, "You've been a huge part of my life the past three years… Everything we've done together, helping me through Elise's illness, reuniting me with my father… I couldn't ask for anything better than what I was already given. But without you? I can't imagine anything different than being right here, by your side. I just can't. So please, don't force me to live that kind of reality."

Harry's eyebrows drew in, he didn't want to lie to her; but he hated seeing her beg for an escape… it was disheartening.

"Victoria…. I-"

 _"OI, HARRY!"_

The two turned their necks over to the opening of the tent where the twins were standing.

"HAPPY 17th HARRY!" George yelled.

"Aye, just because you've lost an ear doesn't mean you've got to yell in mine!" Fred laughed, nudging his brother. "Come on, you've got presents!"

"Yeah… alright." Harry said, trying to shoo them away but they kept pressing on.

" _Come onnn, Harry."_ Ron yelled from behind them.

"You'll like _our_ gift." The twins said, leaving the tent and shouting on the way back to the house.

Victoria dropped her hands to her knees, turning her body to the guest cards and stacking them neatly on top of each-other.

"Victoria," Harry placed a hand on her arm but she quickly stood up from her chair, clearing her watering eyes.

"No, it's fine. Um… you should probably get inside." She said, exiting the tent quickly.

"Wait!"

Victoria entered the house with Harry on her heels, but instead she turned up the stairs and hurried to Percy's room while Harry watched her from the foot of the steps.

She closed the door behind her, leaning her back against it as she bit down on her finger, trying to stop herself from more tears. She didn't want to hear what he had to say, because she knew whatever it was, was something she just couldn't accept right now.

She walked over to her bed, kicking her foot hard against the bedside table on her way down. The lamp rattled, and the tea she gave Harry earlier had fallen and spilled on the rug by her feet. Pressing her palms to her eyes, she fell back on her bed, releasing a heavy sigh. She hated everything that was happening around her; she hated the situation she got herself caught in. She loved Harry, and she loved her friends and those she thought of as family… but she just wanted to get away. She couldn't stand seeing more people getting hurt. More people getting murdered. Harry might have accepted it, but she was having a hard time finding it possible for her to ever come to same conclusion.

* * *

 **A/N: _Sorry guys, i got my wisdom teeth out... that was definitely not fun. :'(_**


	36. Chapter 36: I do

Disclaimer: I own not of HP. J.K Rowling is the author.

Chapter 35: I do

* * *

The next morning was as hectic as Mrs. Weasley had been predicting. So, it was no surprise when Victoria had woken up to the heavy footsteps from the floor below, and loud screeching, possibly from children? Needless to say, she could have had a better morning, though she ended up forcing herself awake anyways. She trudged over to the bathroom, flipping the switch to be startled by her own reflection in the mirror. Her reddened eyes and dry tears that shimmered along her lightened skin were the remains of her devastation she felt the night before.

Victoria felt like she was tipping from the edge of her sanity, just tipping – swaying dangerously from the six foot drop into her own grave. However, she knew it wasn't that harsh of a landing; of course, Harry was going to be there to catch her fall. But that was just it, she wasn't so afraid for herself really, but for those around her. Was that such a bad thought? To seek a safer resort? She didn't think so, she planned on asking him tonight anyways. Well, planned – she rehearsed it quite well. For a few weeks to be exact.

After her long shower underneath the hot running water, she wrapped herself in a dark blue towel and stood at the small mirror just above the sink to do her teeth and makeup; trying to look as best she could pull off for the wedding.

As she finished doing her preparations, she grew easily annoyed with the loud children below running around the house. It sounded like a zoo downstairs, and she was afraid to join in the exhibit. She didn't necessarily have the patience, considering all that was running through her mind right now.

Victoria's eyes shifted over to the reflection of the door beside her that started to swing open. Harry stood at the entrance, shocked. He was dressed in his suit for the ceremony, seemingly already ready to go downstairs to join the guests. She looked back at herself in the mirror, grabbing whatever lotion Mrs. Weasley had supplied in the bathroom and rubbing it a long her arms.

"Sorry, I just forgot my tie," He said, still frozen at the door.

"You can come in Harry, it's nothing you haven't seen." She laughed lightly, moving down to her legs.

Harry stepped inside the bathroom, grabbing his tie that matched with the colour of Victoria's dress – light pink, and standing beside her at the mirror to tie it around his neck.

"You look nice," She said, stealing a quick glance as he fidgeted with this tie.

"You look beautiful," His short-lived grin flashed her through the reflection on the mirror.

She looked back down, finishing up her lotion and washing her hands in the sink. "I'm wearing a towel," her obvious tone caused him to shrug in agreement.

"Well, you always look that way, with or without anything on."

She rolled her eyes, biting her lip to suppress her smile. "Were you in here last night?"

Harry's eyes then trailed away. He scratched the back of head nervously, "Ah, I actually was in Ron's room."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

There was a long drawn out moment of silence that a bubble of awkwardness had erupted between them. The feeling was almost tangible; as if they both felt guilty for something, and they both had words to speak, but they were waiting on some sort of moment to say them.

"Listen, about last night-"

Victoria interrupted his words; gently locking her arms around his waist and pressing herself against his chest. It was something she needed, just a small moment like this. Where she could feel his arms around her in a benevolent, true way; his fingers tightening their grip against the towels' fabric. Where she could smell the lightly applied cologne along his chest, or feel the rim of his glasses push against the top of her head because he was pressing his lips against her.

She didn't want to talk about last night, she wanted to be unfair for at least another few hours – till she had at least gotten what she wanted to say to him out of the way.

"I've got to get dressed," She said, releasing her grip and exiting the bathroom. She walked over towards her opened trunk, taking out a long light pink dress and laying it flatly on the bed.

"I'll see you downstairs then?" He said, heading for the door; catching the idea that nothing further needed to be investigated.

Victoria nodded in response, and Harry left with that.

* * *

After Victoria had gotten changed and prepared herself for the ceremony, she stepped down the steep wooden stairs to which her heels were clicking loudly against. The house seemed to be noticeably quieter than it was a little over an hour ago. The only thing that surprised her at this point was the group of children running past her feet at the landing, heading towards the back of the house where the ceremony was going to take place.

"Ah! There you are!" Mrs. Weasley said with great relief. "Please, can you take those trays out to the tent for me darling?"

"Of course," Victoria watched as Mrs. Weasley hurried out back with four trays of food along her arms. She stepped into the kitchen, grabbing the last two trays of which were filled with round chocolate balls of sorts covered in a raspberry jam with power sprinkled on top, and the other filled with small pie crusts with a red and yellow jelly substance that jiggled inside on their own.

With the trays on each hand, she walked out into the backyard where ahead of her, was a large tent held down with massive metal nails. The lights from inside illuminated the tent from the exterior, as if the structure was glowing a bright orange. It wasn't until she stepped inside the tent, that everything around her came to life.

The tent seemed ten times as massive as it had outside. Everybody was standing around talking to their relatives before the ceremony had begun, and of course, Ron was standing over by the buffet already stuffing his face with as many items of food as he could get away with. Victoria walked over to him, placing the two last remaining trays down, and raising an eyebrow at the red-head who stopped mid-chew to look up at her.

"You've got something here," Victoria said, pointing her finger just below her lip.

Ron began clearing his face with the sleeve of his jacket, looking around to most likely check if Mrs. Weasley was near. "Thanks." He said nearly spitting out a mouth full of crumbs.

"You can swallow, Ron." She said, smiling as he gulped whatever was inside his mouth and turning back to organize some of the food he had messed up.

"Sorry, I erm… was-"

"Hungry? When is that _ever_ a surprise?"

Mrs. Weasley approached the two, her cheeks were reddened and she seemed out of breath from all the running back and forth she had been doing to get the preparations perfect. "You two! We're about to get started, take your seats!" She said, placing a hand on their shoulders and gesturing them off. "What's this _? Ronald, have you been eating out of the buffet again?"_ She snapped, her hands on her hips.

Ron blinked up at his mother, shrugging his shoulder slightly.

"He hadn't," Victoria said, giving Ron a pat on the back. "It was some children; I believe a relative of Fleur's."

"Oh, I should've known! Those kids are driving me crazy, running around here. Alright, you two just take your seats now."

Ron grinned at her; it was like a mark of friendship, whenever someone didn't rat him out to his mother, who was easily an intimidating woman.

The two walked around Fleur's family side, which was the left side – to the Weasley's area which was on the right. There were chairs lined up in rows, in no specific order for people to sit in.

Victoria found Harry and Hermione in one of the rows, and decided to join with Ron standing beside her.

"Well it's about time," Hermione side, leaning forward over Harry so she could look at the two who nearly missed the start of the wedding.

"Sorry, we got held up." Victoria said, leaning forward to meet her eyes.

"Or, possibly, Ronald was pigging out again?" Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron tried to defend himself; turning to Victoria for more support but they both knew there was no getting out of it with their close friends. If anything, Hermione was the one to know about Ron's eating habits more than anyone; considering it easily annoyed her that it was a top priority of his.

Mr. Weasley appeared at the end of their row, leaning down as he said in a low whisper, "We're starting, so you might want to keep it down. Or Mrs. Weasley will have it have my throat, okay?"

The four nodded, and watched as Mr. Weasley walked to the next row, giving the same warning.

Suddenly, soft music began to vibrate the room with it reaching its height of tempo. Everybody in the room stood up, and turned their necks towards the center of the room where a long white carpet was draped from one end, where Fleur would be entering from, to the other where Bill was awaiting her hand.

The room gasped, and sudden flickers of the old camera that was perched by Bill were going off. Fleur's twelve-year young sister, Gabrielle, was walking gracefully down the center aisle. She had long, dirty blonde hair that curled at the ends with a large flower halo that rested on top of her head; covered in white and pink flowers. She twirled around, throwing the flowers down from inside her basket along the white carpet. She was then followed by a group of girls, some of whom looked familiar when the Beauxbatons stayed at Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard tournament in their fourth year.

Ron leaned over a little more, his gaze dipping down on the ladies walking by. Their light purple dresses swaying just above ground, their similar styled hair pinned up in a bun.

Victoria looked over at Ron who was gawking at them from behind now, his mouth nearly dropping to the floor. She then looked over at Harry who was also looking at the girls who had now reached the end of the white carpet, and separated from their Weasley partners, to stand on the left side of the room. She nudged him with her elbow, catching his attention.

"What?" He said, looking between her and the ceremony.

"Stop that," She said, giving him a stern look.

"What? Stop what?"

Victoria leaned back, pointing up at Ron's dazed look. "That," She quirked an eyebrow.

"I wasn't. I don't even think-"

" _Ronald_!" Hermione yelled in a hushed tone, "Get yourself together!"

Ron snapped out of it, looking over at Hermione whose eyebrows were drawn so closely in, it was clear to not argue and to rather try to look away.

"You too," Victoria said, crossing her arms.

" _I wasn't!"_ He started, but Hermione had shushed him, for the bride was now making a presence down the aisle.

The entire room seemed to fill with a sense of emotion that was quite hard to grasp. On Fleur's side, the sniffles and tears were an obvious source of joy; their eyes shimmered at the look of beauty walking before them, for she did look very beautiful.

Fleur's dress had glided graciously behind her; it's long white feather-like appearance wrapped around her waist and touched a few inches to the ground. The black peacocks that twirled around her front, its black tails wrapping around her waist extenuated her curves. Her long blonde hair fell behind her, and of course her smile melted nearly every guy in the room. Though Harry and Ron made sure to not make much eye contact on the woman, given Victoria and Hermione were keeping a close eye on them.

Surely they couldn't help it though. Fleur was part Veela.

Once Fleur reached the end of the carpet, Bill took her hand gently; and then that's when the ceremony truly begun. A moment everybody, especially Mrs. Weasley, yet most likely more so for Bill and Fleur – had all been waiting for.

Harry looked over his shoulder, resting his hand on Victoria's back and leaning closely towards her.

"I'll be back okay?" He whispered, kissing her on the side of her face and trying to shift through the aisle.

Victoria gripped onto the sleeve of his jacket, "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back by the time it's over." He said, trying to pass by Ron who was now, once again, gawking at Fleur.

Hermione rolled her eyes upon noticing, and Victoria watched as Harry exited the tent.

A synchronized sound of awe had Victoria peel her eyes away from the tent's exit, to look up and see that Bill and Fleur had finished saying their vows, and were now exchanging rings. And in just a few short moments, the newly-wed couple were now kissing among the loud cheers and claps of family and friends around them.

Victoria clapped, flashing a smile at the couple then turning to see if Harry had come back yet – though he hadn't. People were now shifting out of their seats and moving to the back of the tent where the tables were located. The sound of chatter filled the air, and the screeching of chairs moving about as the second half of the tent pooled in with a group of emotional, crying – yet happy, relatives.

Unable to know if Harry had come back now, she decided to move with the wave and follow everybody to the second half of the tent.

There, people began to take their seats at their dining tables of which were labeled by each individual's name.

Victoria sat down at one table near the center of the room, beside her sat Harry's empty seat. On the other side, was Ron, then Hermione, Ginny, and to both Ginny and Hermione's surprise – Luna.

They all took their seats, excluding the one and only; and immediately Ginny began complaining about Fleur's relatives.

"One of them went into my room, you know?" She said to Hermione, the two looking equally frustrated. "Nearly tore apart the poster dad got me for Christmas!"

"Honestly, they were like rabbits. Jumping on the couch… the table… I mean, the table? Seriously?" Hermione said, grabbing a glass of water.

Luna smiled at Victoria from across the table. She returned the look, and moved over so she was in Harry's spot, hoping she could hear Luna better over all the chatter.

"Hey, Luna."

"Hello, V. I'd ask you where Harry is, but I have a good feeling you probably don't know." Luna said, placing her hands in her lap.

Victoria sighed, "When do we ever know, really?"

"Of course, we can always assume he's up to no good. He nearly always is." She said, quite certain with herself.

"Yeah, thanks." She said, hoping Luna would say something a bit more reassuring, but she was one of the more honest friends she had. "Is your father here? I saw him on the guest list."

"Oh yes! Father is sitting beside Mr. Weasley and Professor Lupin. He was quite excited to come today, knowing the amount of Veela's that would possibly be joining the ceremony. He wants to write about them you see, in the Quibbler."

"So the Quibbler is still going strong?" She asked, knowing the Quibbler was a sort of tacky magazine full of nonsense, but of course she would never say that to her; unlike some.

"Most definitely. Better now since that article about Harry." She smiled broadly, reaching for her glass.

"Have you spoken to Lavender lately?" Victoria looked at her friend worriedly. She hadn't received an owl back, and normally Lavender was quick with letters.

Luna shook her head, pulling the glass away from her lips. "Unfortunately no. I think her mother's a bit frightened for her to talk to anybody outside of Hogwarts."

"So I take that she's going back next year, right?"

"I'd say so. Why? Are you not?"

Victoria shrugged. She didn't mind telling Luna she wasn't attending Hogwarts next year, but she did mind mentioning and explaining it in a tent full of people she didn't necessarily know.

Hermione dropped her glass down harshly so the water nearly slipped off the rim. "I know! So I tell her, _if you_ -" Victoria looked up (with just about everybody else at the table) at the tall man in a black suit, and freshly cut hair standing beside Hermione.

Hermione's cheeks were noticeably blushing at the sudden appearance of her old pen-pal; Viktor Krum. Of course, the table was filled with mixed emotions. Victoria was shocked, Luna didn't understand what was happening, Ron's ears were nearly burning as his chest wanted to explode. Ginny of course, was egging them on, and Hermione seemed to be speechless.

Nobody had seen him since the fourth year of the tri-wizard tournament, and the sight wasn't bad at all. He had a nicely built frame, noticeably white teeth that shined with the smile he passed over to Hermione – and she smiled back. His hand was outreached, and she took it. He kissed the top of her hand, pulling her gently out of her chair.

"Hermione, Care to dance?" He asked, in a thick accent; Ginny feeling overwhelmed with his correct pronunciation of her name.

"Sure." She said, her smile not able to be contained from her lips.

As Hermione stood up, Ron felt the need to do the same; though Victoria was quick. She moved over back to her seat, pulling down on Ron's jacket so he would sit back down without anyone turning heads.

"Relax, Ron." Victoria whispered, looking over at Ginny who was smiling at the two walking onto the dance floor.

"What is that bloody bloke doing here anyways?" Ron said, sliding down in his chair – feeling defeated once again, by Viktor Krum.

"He's a friend of Fleur's, don't you remember?"

"Yeah, well…" Ron was overwhelmed with incense that he could barely speak. He didn't have anything to say that wasn't rational, and that wouldn't put attention to himself.

"You know, if it makes you that angry you can try putting in the initiative and ask her to dance." Luna said to Ron, her owl eyes blinking at the red-head's.

"What are you talking about?" Ron's embarrassment was flaring, and this was Victoria's que to stand up and look for Harry.

"If you'll excuse me." She said, shifting out of her chair and circling around the tables to the exit of the tent. Craning her neck around the room, she figured he was still out here with no sight of him inside. She peeled away the flap, about to exit the tent when she heard Harry speaking. Immediately she let go, and listened from the other side. It was hard to make out much of what he was saying and some unknown woman she couldn't make it out to be; but after she heard footsteps disappear from where Harry was, he seemed to be talking to himself in mumbles. The only few words she could make out was somebody named Bathilda, and his mention of going to Godric's Hallow – a place she remembers to be a town of which his parents had once reside.

Harry stepped back inside the tent, jumping at the sight of Victoria standing just at the opening.

"Vic? What are you doing?" He asked, his face looking guilty enough for the two of them.

" _Me_? _What are you doing_? Why are you talking about a _Bathilda_? _And why do you want to go to Godric's Hallow?"_ She barely had time to process anything that happened – so might as well spit it all out while it was still fresh in her mind. That probably wasn't the best idea, considering the boy fell silent. "Harry, seriously – _why_?"

"It's just something I need to do Victoria," He said, walking back to their table. Victoria followed him closely, of course arguing his decision.

"It's too dangerous, Harry. It's the first place they'll look for you, you know that right?" She complained loudly.

"I know, but I told you… some things are worth risking."

"That's bloody ridiculous and you know that. You need to stop acting spontaneously with these silly ideas that can get you in trouble… or worse! Killed."

"It's not spontaneous, I've been planning this out for a while now."

" _You what!"_ Victoria yelled, stopping just beside a table of Fleur's relatives who looked up at the girl as if something was wrong with her.

Harry stopped, smiling apologetically at the people caught up in their affair and pulling at her arm to keep her moving. " _Listen_ , I don't want to argue with you about this."

"There wouldn't be arguing if you had just been honest with me."

"I wasn't dishonest. I just didn't tell you." Harry said, letting go of her wrist.

"Harry…" Victoria quickened her pace so she was in front of him, stopping him just half way to their table. "You can't be serious. The one place, Harry. _The one place_ where it all started, and you want to go back?"

Harry looked as if all of this would be completely uncompromised. The boy was as stubborn as she was; and whenever they disagreed highly on something, there was no in-between. As always, his lack of ability to want to go in-depth with his ideas were not surprising.

"Relax, Victoria. Please. I don't want to talk about it right now, not here."

"So let's go elsewhere?" There was her compromise.

"How about we dance for a while. I rather you not explode on me."

"And dancing will help?" She crossed her arms.

"It seems to do the trick in the past," He said trying to manage a grin she couldn't return; holding out a hand. There it was; absolutely no in-between with this man. She accepted it anyways, grabbing onto his hand as he led her to the dance floor where many guests seemed to join them.

Victoria placed her hands around his neck, locking her fingers together as his hands wrapped around her waist, running along the fabric of her pink dress.

The two swayed with the music being played. Harry was right, dancing had an effect on her that made her feel relaxed. Maybe it was feeling she remembered when she had her first dance with him. Even though it had worked many times in the past, it wasn't so successful this time. She may have stopped shouting, but the words that would have come out of her mouth were just running along her mind endlessly. She felt everything she had let out last night, was now surfacing again. He was going to do what he wanted, even if she had rejected it; even if she didn't want him to. She had no idea what his next move was, besides looking for Horcrux's and she didn't even know what that plan was composed of! Truthfully, she didn't deem it possible for a bunch of children to go looking for some of the darkest magic to ever be produced… and in simple items that could be one of an everyday household. Yet apparently, he'd been planning this more thoroughly than she thought. It was possibly what he was talking about with Hermione and Ron on his birthday; but she didn't dare ask.

She knew Hermione wouldn't agree to this. How could she? It was obvious the dangers of going back to Godric's Hallow; but since when did Harry ever look for the danger's in anything? He could walk into something blind and miss all the swinging axe's, just because that's what he tends to do… and that worried her.

The last time they did something that foolish, it resulted in the death of her father.

So now, she felt as if it was the right time to ask.


	37. Chapter 37: Back To Basics

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. J.K Rowling is the wonderful author.

Chapter 36: Back To Basics

* * *

The marquee showered with the uplifting laughter of the family and friends that surrounded them. Bright wisteria coloured banners swinging across the ceilings, elegant light fixtures above every table, and giddy gyrating feet twirling on the wooden platform below as their drunken owners kept balance on their partners. The soft music of the violin eased the pace; and while others felt weightless as their faces flared red with excitement, Victoria couldn't keep her eyes steady and her teeth from gnawing at her bottom lip.

"Stop that, you're bleeding." His eyes fell down to her broken lip, his expression hasn't changed since this morning.

Victoria released her teeth, but it didn't stop what she was thinking. Her eyes scanned around the tent, completely unfocused on the environment around her, even the man clutching at her waist. It was like reading a book her mind solely composed spontaneously. Scanning the words from the pages around the room, while thoughts and ideas kept writing themselves out; that is, until the typewriter in her brain jammed and there was only that one solution that seemed rational. That one question she's been waiting to ask, hoping he would accept.

"We should leave." Her voice swayed at the uncertainty of her words.

"What? What do you mean, it's not over yet-"

"I mean…" She swallowed any sense she had left, "We should leave everything. We can leave England if we have to." Maybe it wasn't so rational; eloping.

His feet came to a sudden stop, and their once-swaying bodies stood cold in front of each-other; like two opposite statues complimenting their existence. "I can't leave, Victoria. I've got friends and family here, I can't just… leave them behind while a war is going on. A war that I'm mainly involved in."

"That's the thing! You're so involved in it… I just… I don't know how much longer I can-"

"-deal with it?" Her lips snapped closed as her words were snipped short. He looked disappointed; and suddenly all the air that existed inside her chest, disappeared.

"We have the funds for it. We can find a house…"

"Then what? Watch my friends die while I sit behind a picket fence – hiding?"

Shame corroded her insides. It was unlike any other feeling she'd ever experienced, one she'd never thought would explode from her chest, and coil her with guilt. That golden armor she equipped in her earlier years was shattered. It was slowly cracking at the core truthfully, since the death of her aunt and father, yet now it was complete – leaving behind a triumphant panic assailing her from inside out. At first she thought it was that type-writer in her mind that muffled the soothing sounds of the violinist, yet to her surprise her surroundings were noiseless. All she could notice now was the bright illuminating wisp in the reflection of his round spectacles that caught the eyes of many around her. What was next, she wasn't prepared for. She had no thoughts, no more solutions; her type-writer was jammed.

The brightly coloured wisp had easily morphed into a Lynx, and at that moment, Victoria could feel the fear radiating off the bodies from everybody in The Order.

Harry's hands slipped off her waist, for he too was focused on the talking patronus at the other end of the tent.

"Is that?" Victoria turned her gaze over at Ginny who's face twisted upon the fear crossing her features.

"Kingsley." Hermione finished, appearing beside her with Viktor standing defensively in front of the two girls.

It wasn't long before the message was completed. Unfortunately, it wasn't long for that message to become true. Victoria moved her hands from around Harry's neck, placing them heavily against his chest as the illuminating patronus disappeared in a swirling whisp, and the entire tent remained silent and still; apart from growing whispers from curious children.

Nobody knew what to say, and nobody dared speak of it.

Victoria looked around, as did everybody else. As if looking for answers among the group of people, but nobody had answers to give.

The terror that overtook Harry's face made the situation that much more convincing. It didn't seem like any other's keyed onto it; but Victoria knew that look anywhere. He was expecting something that she didn't want to be expected – and when was Harry ever wrong? She was starting to learn quickly that despite Harry's quick assumptions and insane ideas, he had a better understanding of what was to happen than possibly anybody else… of course now that Dumbledore was gone.

"Harry…?" Her steel moon-eyes weighed on his side profile. He was looking around, sifting through the crowd as to find that bit of truth from the message they had just heard; his jaw tensed up. "Maybe we should-"

And just like that, before her mind could process it. Before her body made any sudden movements, it seemed the world had gone up in flames before her. Ear bleeding screams erupted the once serene, beautiful celebration. People before her were dropping on the warm wooden floors beneath them; screens of black mist were appearing at every angle – every opening. There seemed to be no way to escape.

A tug on the arm caused her feet to roll back in its anchored position, but an extra yank that nearly ripped her shoulder out of its socket got her feet to uproot.

"We have to go!" Harry's yells were nearly drowned from the eruption of terror. "Now!" She caught his eyes, his voice shaking slightly though his authoritative tone caused her body to sway forward and follow behind him.

The stream lights they had pinned up to brighten the tent the other day were now shattering beneath the mob of people trying to run out through the opening slits. Tables were upturned, and candles were being knocked over – causing an outbreak of fire along the silk tablecloths. Harry's fingers gripped her hand so tight she felt if he got knocked back, she would unwillingly fall back with him. She could barely feel her body running beneath her; her feet were nearly tripping over themselves… they had enough obstacles to avoid anyways, considering chairs were being thrown and light fixtures were unhinging above them.

A bright green light came spiraling directly towards the two, nearly missing the top of their hands as they ducked and refused to let go of each-other.

Then Harry stopped, causing Victoria to slam into his back but his stance was as still as a statue and she managed to bounce off – holding her nose as his arms outstretched defensively. A swirl of black mist created the silhouette of a hooded figure against the burning flames in front them.

Victoria covered her mouth, gripping onto the back of Harry's dress shirt as his feet moved backwards – forcing her to move back with him. The hooded figure moved forward, exposing the ugly features of the man inside. He had a long hooked nose, crooked smile with broken teeth. His long bony fingers slipped into his cloak and Harry immediately countered his next move by taking his wand out from his belt and knocking him back upon yelling the incantation.

She watched the hooded man fall into the fire, but she was sure he wasn't dead. Harry turned around, grabbing onto her wrist and forcing her the opposite direction. She couldn't keep up; her legs were growing exhausted, nearly collapsing beneath her. Then she heard something snap, and the only thing keeping her from falling on her face was Harry's strong hold he had kept on her arm. Her free hand slammed into the ground, glass prickling against her palm as her ankle twisted and pulsed. He finally let go, examining her carefully.

"What's happened!" He said, kneeling down to match her height.

Victoria flatted herself on her bum, reaching her knee to her chest as she began unstrapping her heels and rubbing her twisted ankle. "My heel snapped," She cried out in frustration, twitching each time her thumb pressed against the bone of her ankle.

"Can you walk?" Harry looked around them, ensuring they were safe before looking back down at her.

"It hurts, I don't know…"

"Can you _try_?" He asked critically, it was almost mocking. They both knew just sitting there wouldn't do them any good, but Harry certainly didn't want to give up another second; as vulnerable as they were.

Victoria's grey eyes gazed up, catching sight of his piercing stare. She knew there was only one answer.

 _Of course, she can try…_

She grunted, reaching for his outstretched arm and hopping up on her injured foot. He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her balanced as she dragged her feet alongside his – at least till they reached a safer spot.

"It really hurts," She cried in a low tone, trying to not overstep her boundaries considering Harry was already flustered enough trying to not only protect her, but to keep himself alive as well. She clenched her teeth together, taking in a breath of air as she made her way over some fallen light fixtures and nearly fell over from a few running adults, whom were screaming so loud she thought her ear drums might've popped.

"Over here," Harry said, turning their direction towards a table near the bar.

He flipped over the table, helping Victoria settle behind it as a sort of defensive shield – hoping nobody would spot them for now.

She pressed her back against the table, finally feeling some relief in her ankle. She looked down at her hand, picking off glass that got stuck in her palm from when she had fallen, her eyebrows drawn in closely as each little shard felt like a small bee sting.

Harry turned around towards the bar, throwing his arms across the counter-top – swiping away glasses and emptied bottles till he found a rag and some alcohol.

"Here take this," He instructed her, handing her the bottle of alcohol as he tore the rag in a long strip.

Victoria spun the bottle around, looking at him confused. "I don't think now is when I should be drinking…"

"No," Harry popped the top of the bottle and bent her wrist so the top would come into contact with the rag; allowing some of the alcohol to soak into the fabric. "For your hand…" He said, looking at her with raised eyebrows before quickly wrapping it tightly around her palm.

She cried out in momentary pain, though her breaths leveled upon feeling the warmth of his cupped hands on the sides of her face. She looked up into his emerald green eyes that were just inches from hers. He never looked so distressed – so final. There was definitely no in-between this time.

"I need you to listen to me carefully…" He said, brushing his hands against her face as he pushed her long black hair back. "I need to leave."

"What?" Her eyes widened – not understanding what he meant. "Leave, what do you mean leave?"

"I can't be here, it's not safe."

"Where would you go?" Her words were coming out faster, more alarmed. She began shaking her head in disapproval but he held her focus straight with the firm of his hands.

"Listen, okay? Your friends need you. They're out there, and they need you."

" _I_ need you." She exclaimed.

 _Yet something about the way he looked at her – the way he spoke to her… it was almost haunting._

"You're a great witch Victoria, I know you are. And whatever it is you're going through; I know you can see past it for those you care about. I need you to do that for me. I need you to understand that right now."

 _Her heart ached, and her inner-self shook her head at the memory. She couldn't believe what had come over her the past year… it was someone entirely different than she sought to be. Someone entirely different from the time her father stood before her, reassuring her all the same, though she was in someone else's skin. Her true-self; someone her father approved of – and what she was now… well she surely knew he wouldn't tolerate it._

" _You're a great daughter, and a smart girl. You know what is right here. I trust you do."_

 _His words vibrated out of Harry's lips, though in different format._

 _They both had this expectation._

 _They both believed in her; even at her weakest – and this certainly was her weakest._

 _She was done being weak, though. She was finished cowering over these hooded figures – those whom not only murdered her mother; ripping her from the world and her only daughter. But murdered her father before her eyes, taking him just as soon without a single regret from the looks of Bellatrix's eyes. She was not going to let them win, not again – not with the people she loved._

" _I love you," It was the last words she had ever said to Sirius._

 _And they were the last he had ever said to her._

"I love you too," Harry said, pressing his lips against her forehead; grabbing her wand and wrapping her fingers tightly around the base of the object.

 _They were not going to be the last words she heard from him. Not Harry._

"Believe in yourself, Victoria. Can you do that for me?" Victoria nodded as she tried to remain a neutral look – though she was failing miserably. She looked _absolutely_ terrified.

"Now go, they need you." He said, stepping back as Hermione approached him. She pointed her wand down at the Black, flicking it expertly down at her ankle and causing a momentary sharp pain that lasted only seconds till she felt complete, utter relief. Ron ran up beside Hermione, nearly toppling over as he clutched his hands around her dress, looking behind him hauntedly.

Harry nodded – though a trickle of fear crossing his features, he veiled it well with his trust on her own abilities.

She gave a light smile, watching as the three disapparated before her; then the smile vanished. It was time for her to break out of this shell she'd been hiding in, and to prove to her father that she could fight these masked figures.

Or truly, to prove to herself – and remain the daughter he was always proud of. The daughter he saw himself in.

She gripped onto her wand, pressing her fingers down against the bit of cloth that was wrapped around her hand and turned around to peer above the table she had been taking refuge against.

People were unconscious on the floor, others were still screaming trying to find an escape, or clutching onto their children against their chests. Others – like people in The Order, were fighting against the Death Eaters, or pulling bodies safely out onto the field.

Victoria saw Luna standing beside Viktor Krum who had no problem facing this Death Eaters. He would try and battle them all if he could. The hate in his eyes were obvious to see, and it was definitely a different side of Viktor she never thought he had.

She stood up, firmly on her feet and running around the fallen tables and chairs to reach her mate. Luna's eyes reached hers, and immediately Victoria lifted her wand – " _Stupefy!"_ – and knocked back a cloaked figured behind her blonde friend.

Luna examined her up and down, twirling her wand against her chest. "Oh, hello V. Why are you barefoot?"

Victoria managed a short-lived grin, "Let's ask these sorts of questions later. Firstly, we need to get out of here."

Viktor had knocked back another Death Eater before turning towards the two girls. His breaths were short and heavy as he unbuttoned the ends of his shirt and pulled off his tie from around his neck. Victoria reached out her bandaged covered hand of which he eyed carefully.

"Victoria."

"You are a friend of Hermione?" He speculated, running his fingers through his short black hair.

"Yeah, friend of Hermione's." He grabbed at her hand firmly, causing her to twitch at the pressure of her palm.

"Is she safe? Hermione?" Viktor asked, dropped his hand and scouting the area that began dying out around them. The fight seemed to be leading outside the tent now; while the inside continued to burn, and crumble.

"She's with Harry. I don't know where they went, but I'm sure they're safe…" _She only hoped._

"Maybe you two can do introductions later?" Luna suggested, tapping her fingers along Victoria's shoulder as she looked up at a couple of Death Eaters apparating just before them.

"Luna, go clear the exit." Victoria said, rising her wand at the three Death Eaters who approached them slowly. Two of their wands were out, and the other seemed to have its hand hidden in its cloak.

Without much thought, she began flicking her wand so the tables and chairs levitated towards the Death Eaters, but they destroyed the wooden obstacles easily.

Viktor threw disarming charms, but they bounced off their shields and continued onward – their feet shuffling against the broken glass and burning silk cloths on the ground.

One of the Death Eaters, whose face was barely noticeable underneath his hood – raised his wand and sparks began flying from its tip. The two ducked down, trying to run from each blow that followed them closely.

Without looking back, they aimed their wands quite carelessly – coming up with any spell they can think of to get them off their trail; but they could tell they were missing. They could feel the hot sparks of the Death Eater's spells nearly miss the heels of their feet, or skim just past their ears.

As they continued running, they could hear the soft crackling of the beams from the tent give in from above them. Viktor raised his arm, and immediately Victoria grabbed onto it. Tightly holding on to him, he used all the strength he could muster up as they continued to weave in and out of their opponent's spells, to lift her up. Victoria jumped up on a table, her feet skipping along the cloth as she tried to avoid the glass from the fallen light fixtures on the ground.

For a split second, Victoria turned around, flicking her wand so the silk table cloths levitated in the air and masked the Death Eater's vision. But the cloth emitted in a burst of flames, ashes falling along their cloaks.

She started walking backwards, her feet careful to not fall off the edge of the tables, her wand producing _Protego_ charms as Viktor created short bursts of flames from his. Yet it seemed like no use – and shortly then did she feel the heels of her feet slide off the end of the table and her body fall back in mid-air. With great relief, Viktor's hands were placed firmly on her waist; saving her from the fall.

"Thank you," She managed to say quickly, gaining her balance on his shoulder just before ducking down from a casted fire spell.

"V! Over here!" Luna yelled from one end of the tent. Her pale face was covered in black soot, and her hair was frizzing in all directions. She was working hard to push the furniture out of the way, and to extinguish the fire blocking the exits. "I don't know how much longer I can keep the fire down for!" She yelled, watching as the flames grew higher around them.

Victoria straightened herself back up, raising her wand so a table levitated before her. She pushed the object towards one of the Death Eaters, momentarily causing a distraction as she pointed her wand to one of the other tables, _"Accio!"_ She grabbed onto a large glass bottle that would have been shared between the bride and groom; and swung the object so it smashed on top of the Death Eater's hood. The glass shattered and the figure fell unconscious.

She looked over at Viktor who had nearly missed a killing curse, and stunned a Death Eater in a cluster of chairs a few feet away from them. Her fingers twitching around her wand, and her adrenalin pulsing through her body – she stretched out her arm, pushing Viktor away and with greater concentration; nonverbally stunning the Death Eater behind Viktor; and knocking him back into the side of the tent, helping the canvas fall on top of him.

Viktor turned his neck to the girl, his eyebrows raised in awe. "Thank you."

Victoria nodded, taking in a deep breath and pushing her fallen bangs out of her face, "Looks like we're even then. Come on."

They rushed over towards Luna who looked utterly weary from holding back the flames for so long. She grabbed onto Luna's hand, pulling her through the exit and catching her weakened body for she nearly tripped on the way out. With an arm around her mate, she looked back at the tent that had now completely collapsed.

"We need to get her inside… or somewhere safe." Victoria said, noting Luna's weakened state.

"Is there anywhere really safe?" Viktor asked. The two looked around at the members of The Order fighting off the remaining Death Eaters – which thankfully wasn't as large in numbers than before.

"Here, please. Help her inside, I'll try to hold them off for you." She said, helping Luna's arm around Viktor's neck.

"Will you be okay?" He asked, uncertain if he should leave Victoria alone.

Victoria grinned up at the Bulgarian wizard, "I'll be just fine. I've got someone watching over me."

He looked at her momentarily confused, but of course – he didn't know much about her. They never knew much about each other really; except for the obvious fact that Viktor was a very good Quidditch player, and Hermione seemed to have been in a serious relationship with him at some point.

Viktor carried Luna over towards the Burrow, where it seemed most children and others had been going towards for safety as Death Eaters remained outdoors, looking for someone who began to be clear to them – wasn't here.

Victoria raised her wand, walking towards Remus who was battling off three Death Eaters himself. _"Incarcerous!"_ She yelled, causing one of the Death Eaters to become bound with thick ropes.

Remus turned around, realizing the presence of his god-daughter.

"What are you doing?" He asked, using a protection charm that looked twice the size as the one's she conjured.

"Helping," She answered obviously, flicking her wand at the bounded Death Eater, _"Impedimenta!"_

Her god-father's eyes widened in surprise upon the incantation; watching as Victoria levitated the bounded Death Eater and knocking him back against the two others. Remus quickly finished them off, swirling the tip of his wand till he produced a large ball of fire that exploded in a large burst of flames where they laid – though Victoria swore she saw them disapparate.

Remus gazed at her, giving an approving nod as he cleared his throat and leveled his breaths, "That was… quite brilliant."

"Yeah?"

"I can't remember the last time you've fought like that." He said quite impressed.

She bit her lip, looking down at her torn up dress and her feet buried in the grass, "Me neither."

He walked up to her, pressing his hand on her back and hugging her tightly. She pulled back, looking up at his scarred face, and weary eyes.

"You can make great things happen from here," He said, placing his hand on top of her head so her hair was nearly covered her eyes. "Just remember where your purpose comes from," He said, poking a finger at her chest.

Suddenly, the Burrow began to grow quiet as the rest of the members of The Order finished off the Death Eaters – for they were out-numbered greatly.

The guests that had attended the wedding were either leaving, already left, or having their wounds mended by Tonks, Molly, or Bill.

Victoria had rushed inside to check on her friend, who left with her father – leaving Viktor seated on the couch beside Fleur and her younger sister. She hurried up the stairs, to Percy's old room and changed out of her ruined dress; to which she ended up just throwing away.

* * *

After packing her things, and bringing Harry's items along, she met up with Remus who believed it to be a good idea to go back to her house; thinking Harry would eventually show up considering he thought it to be a second home to him as well. After being apparated to the front steps of Grimmauld place, which was assured to be safe considering the protection spell that remained on the house, Remus returned to the Burrow to help the others of whom were injured – asking, as always, for Victoria to try and stay out of trouble for now.

She carried her bag and Harry's over her shoulder, ascending the stone steps to Grimmauld place and placing the key inside the lock. Upon hearing that loud clicking sound, she pushed open the door to be greeted by a completely darkened apartment.

She dropped the bags, closing the door behind her and walked towards the light switch and began flicking it on and off. The lights wouldn't come on…

She began walking down the hallway, to which her feet got caught on something and she tripped landing flatly on her stomach, her face pressed against the wooden floor. Then a red spark flying just over her head for she covered her hands above herself defensively.

Victoria grabbed her wand from her jacket, and with a single flick she caused her attacker to fly back into the wall by the kitchen entrance.

He groaned once his head slammed into the wall; the painting above him sliding off the nail so it was slightly askew.

Victoria pushed herself up as the kitchen door swung open and Harry and Hermione emerged from the entry.

"Ron?" Hermione looked at Ron whose face was now being illuminated by the light inside the kitchen. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"That's why," Harry laughed, nudging Hermione and looking down at Victoria.

"I think you've seen me trip enough times today…" Victoria said, picking herself up and rubbing her aching knees. "What the bloody hell were _you_ doing?"

Hermione helped Ron stand up; he was rubbing his short red hair and putting his wand away in the pocket of his pants, "I erm… thought you were Snape."

"Snape? Why would he be inside my house?"

"It's still The Order's hide out," Hermione said, "Snape knows the location and he has access to it…"

It gave her chills knowing Snape could just walk in a place she calls home, and infiltrate the area that is also deemed as The Order's hide out…

"Well, I'm not Snape… and what happened to my lights?"

"Oh, right," Ron stuffed his hand in his pockets, pulling out his deluminator and releasing several balls of light that flickered back into the lamps that hung on the ceiling. "Sorry 'bout that."

"I'm not even gonna' ask…" Victoria was tired enough. She grabbed her bags, throwing Harry's as he caught it at his chest and began to walk upstairs, "We cleaned up a few guest rooms on the third floor… you're welcome to stay." Victoria yelled as she ascended the steps.

Once she reached her room, she swung open her door and dropped her bags – running over to her bed to fall back on her mattress. It felt good to relax – it felt good to be somewhere familiar. The Burrow wasn't necessarily unfamiliar, but it wasn't home; not to her. Besides, Grimmauld has grown on her since Sirius and her redecorated the place. Even the little butterflies Sirius horribly painted on the back of Victoria's door; thinking they were appropriate because she was a girl, and girls obviously loved butterflies. Well, so he thought, till she reminded him respectfully he was about 10 years too late for the butterfly stage.

She kicked off her shoes, and pulled her hair out of the destroyed up-do it was in for the wedding. Changing her clothes to a more comfortable set of sleepwear, she pulled out her chair and sat at her desk; taking out her newly used diary and opening it to the last page she had written.

July 08, entry on Dumbledore's murder.

She ran her fingers along the page, re-reading a memory she dreaded to experience. She looked at the last lines she hadn't finished, for Remus barged in on her... talking to herself, though writing to her parents. Asking the question, she didn't quite understand then, but surely knew the answer to now.

" _You're not disappointed, are you?"_

 _Why wouldn't they be? With the way she was acting… she wasn't being herself… more so, in shock of the reality that absorbed her. Voldemort had been something to read about – something to hear about; a rumour. Then he became something she could touch, or someone, that is. Someone she cried to, laughed to; someone she loved. Voldemort was Harry's reality, and Harry was hers. The true dangers of Voldemort and his followers became so real so fast; taking the life of the man she'd been searching for, for years._

" _Sometimes I wonder, if this is how you two felt… had you ever wanted t-"_

She grabbed her quill, placing it at the end of the last sentence she seized to finish. Of course, she already knew the answer to this…

" _had you ever wanted to escape?"_

She placed her quill beside her diary, rolling her eyes at her own words.

 _Ridiculous._ _Surely her parents wanted to escape – surely they didn't want to be a part of the war of their time… but they didn't run. And that was the difference between them and her. A difference she wanted to blur out._

She grabbed onto the piece of paper, tearing it from her diary and throwing it in the bin underneath her desk. She didn't need that reminder.

A light knock on the door caught her attention, and she turned around to see Harry emerge from the doorway.

She smiled broadly as he walked in, still wearing his outfit from the wedding.

"Did they find the guest rooms okay?"

Harry laughed, "Yeah. They stayed here before you had remember?"

"Right," Victoria closed the diary in front of her, shoving it back into her desk drawer, "It's just weird to think of this place as anything but home you know?"

"I get it," Harry said, shuffling over to her bed and taking a seat with his hands rested over his knees, "I thought of this place as my home too. You know, being able to come here and see Sirius and all…"

Victoria looked back down at her fingers, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So, I see you're alright." Harry noted, looking back up at her.

Victoria met his eyes, which gazed at her in an _"I-told-you-so"_ sort of way – it creepily resembled Hermione's average look towards the group. "Could be better. My dress got destroyed and my shoes are being burned with the tent…"

"Did anybody get hurt?"

"A few. Nothing bad though. Last I saw Tonks, Bill, and Mrs. Weasley were healing others… Remus went back to help Mr. Weasley with the rest of them and to clean up… Viktor was actually a lot of help."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Viktor Krum?"

"Yep," She jumped out of her chair, and lunged beside Harry; her feet dangling just off the edge of the mattress, "I can see why she fancied him."

"Is that so? Next are you going to tell me _you_ fancy him?" Harry jested, "Because I don't know what it is, but apparently, Ron see's it in him too."

"Ron? Likes Viktor?" She raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Yeah as a Quidditch player… might've changed since fourth year though."

The corners of her lips turned up as she brushed her fingers along the bottom of his jaw, directing him closer to her as she slowly placed her lips passionately on his.

"There are plenty of people like Viktor out there," She said, pulling back and admiring the man held between her hands, "but there's only one you."

"Yeah, I think the entire wizarding world knows there's only one me by now, otherwise I would quit this job of trying to destroy Voldemort."

"Nah, I don't think you would." She said, pushing back on her bed and relaxing back on her pillows.

He turned towards her, "and why do you say that?"

Victoria placed a hand over her chest, and grabbed the Daily Prophet she threw on her bedside table before she left for Privet Drive; re-reading the headline's that she wished were more true now than before – knowing what the Ministry had become.

"Because from what I hear you're like your father… and _if_ you're anything like your father, then I know you would've done the same as mine."

Harry looked at her fully amused, "Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"Run right into the war zone. For the right reasons, of course. I know you would do anything for those you care about."

"Wouldn't you?" He asked, leaning over on his arm by her legs.

"Of course. It just took me too long to realize we can't run from those we're scared of. The only way to get rid of it is to face it head on, I suppose. I don't want to let my friends do that alone… Sirius wouldn't have." She threw the newspaper down beside her, covering her face with her hands as she muffled out a groan. "I can't believe what had come of me this past year."

Harry pulled her hands away, revealing her distressed features. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Sirius broke out of Azkaban to avenge your father. He died trying to save our lives, and Remus and the others… they were all so willing to risk their lives to get you out of Surrey. What had I been doing? Trying to tell myself that there couldn't possibly be anymore danger for us. Feeling obligated to be a part of these _plans_ , but dreading to actually _do_ them. I felt the only way to keep you safe was to escape whatever you were sucked into… but where does that leave everybody else? I wanted things to be normal, the way they were before everybody started leaving me."

"We're all scared, Victoria." He admitted, moving up beside her as he put an arm around her, "Nobody wants to be a part of any of this. It's just the proper thing to do. And just because you made a few wrongs, doesn't mean you're exempt from what's right. Hermione didn't want to be a part of any of this either. She used to laugh at our ideas and call us idiots," He laughed whole-heartedly, "– and I'm sure she was just as scared as Ron and I were, but it doesn't matter because of the decisions she's made since then. Now, I don't know about making things _normal_ again, but I know you can make things _right_."

Victoria pouted, leaning in closer so she was resting her head against his chest, "I've been terrible. I'm sorry."

"You haven't been terrible. You agreed to my last-minute plans with Draco while I was in the hospital wing. You fought to get me safely out of my uncle's... Victoria, your first real approach with a Death Eater was the same day you lost your father… that would rattle anybody up, even more so anybody else I think. Not to mention what happened with you at Diagon Alley. A lot of people seem to think they're ready, until they see the real thing. I think that's fair."

"Sirius sort of said the same thing, when I asked him to teach me the Cruciatus Curse."

"And did he?"

"No. He thought I was way over my head. Which I have to admit, I really was."

"Yeah," Harry ran his hand along her arm, "You really were."

Victoria looked up at him, slipping his spectacles down the bridge of his nose, "You're not supposed to agree with me."

He fixed his glasses straight on his face, "Oh come on, you go looking for trouble when you don't even know it. I bet if I knew you second year like I do now, the basilisk would've already been dead before I got there."

"I think I would've blamed it all on Malfoy, regardless." She laughed, remembering all the childish brawls they had in their years.

* * *

The two laid there in silence; Harry's fingers lightly running along her hair as she glued her eyes at the butterflies on her door. They could hear the slight bickering from the floor above them from Hermione and Ron, which was of no surprise – it was easy to drown them out now a-days. It was true what Harry had told her, granted she hated when he was right – because he always knew what to say; she didn't know how he always did that. But she had been through a lot, and at her age. Not everybody could handle these sort of tragedies as well as the other, so maybe she was just being too hard on herself. Granted, she always wanted to do what was right; she just had a hard time finding her medium.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly.

Victoria blinked at her door, then turned her head towards the window beside her bed. She liked the change in scenery. She was so used to the open country where she was from. In the mornings at the McKinnon's she would climb out of bed, draw her lengthy white curtains that gave a bit of transparency so the sun was already seeping in – slide open the door to her very small balcony and stand there barefooted, leaning against the railing as she watched the tall grass around the house sway all at once. Elise always wanted to cut it, but Victoria would argue. It was always a fun place for hide and seek with her friends. But at Sirius', it was an entirely different setting. Whenever she looked outside her window, she saw bright street lamps with one flickering every few minutes in the parking lot where Muggles were driving into every hour of the night. Children playing, or people her age loitering around the gate that separated the apartment complex to the busy street. She still hasn't gotten used to the car horns, that damn flickering light, or those teens yelling odd obscenities at 3 in the morning. But she wasn't thinking about much; mainly how good it felt to finally best those Death Eaters at that wedding. Whether she did any real damage or not, it felt good to see them run from her – someone they've targeted since they found the connection between her and Harry.

"I'm thinking… about how fucked up all of this has been." She laughed, sitting up from her position and facing Harry.

"You think?" He said, a grin forming on his lips as he sat up as well.

Victoria looked down at her fingers tugging at the fabric of her comforter, "Yeah," her lips fell flat, "don't you?"

Harry nodded, watching her fingers as well, "Yeah. Yeah I suppose I do."

Victoria felt a hand run across her face as Harry pulled her black hair behind her ears and held the side of her jaw, caressing her cheek. Her eyes slowly moved up to meet his watching her admirably. They didn't have to say anything, they both knew even though they were floating on their backs in the middle of the water, that not one of them were going anywhere.

Harry's lip twitched, and he leaned in; his lips rested softly on hers. She felt his warm minty breath and soft lips for only a second before he pulled them apart. It was so gentle, and it felt so innocent. She sat there, frozen underneath his fervid gaze.

She laughed lightly, flushing a light shade of rose.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked, dropping his hand from her face.

Victoria smiled, pressing her lips together. "Nothing, it's just…"

"What, tell me?" He prodded, resting his hands on her knees.

She drew in her bottom lip, "It's just, that uhm… that felt genuine."

He raised an eyebrow, "All my kisses are genuine."

She shook her head, "No, no. Not like that. It was… pure."

"Pure?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, placing her hand on the back of his head and leaning in to kiss him. He didn't ask any more questions. Instead he fell back onto her purple pillows, his hand wandering around her waist as she leaned over him, her legs on either side of him.

She pulled back, her hair draping around him as she looked down at him just inches away. She smiled at his dazed look, his hands stopping its movement that were making their way to her bra strap. Slowly, she leaned forward, placing her lips just as lightly from his lips down to his jaw. He watched her carefully as she relaxed herself on top of his torso, her head laying on his chest with her ear to his heart.

"Your heartbeat. It's fast." She pointed out, getting herself comfortable as if she could listen to it all night.

Harry moved his arms so they were wrapped around her, pulling the comforter over them.

"You know, my heartbeat went this fast too… that day you invited me to watch your quidditch game. We sat down underneath the warm sun, and I shared to you things I normally don't to people I'm just getting to know. Then I felt your hand touch mine. I was afraid to look at you. It's stupid I know, but I was afraid you would be able to tell… just by looking into my eyes. That you could tell I was nervous. Afraid. That I'd never felt that way about anyone else before." Her voice was light-weight; airy even. She looked up, her head still resting on his chest as his fingers pressed against her back; he hadn't moved a muscle. He laid there, his eye's staring off into the ceiling. "I think what made it so easy is, that you had never felt that way too."

Harry didn't speak; instead the two rested there, though more Victoria than him. It was becoming obvious what they were turning into, and it was scary. It felt like tight roping. One mistake and they would fall. Harry knew there was room for mistake; a lot of it, and it terrified him. But Victoria couldn't have known that; he was, of course, good at veiling his emotions. More so than Victoria. But what was the point to let her know, when she had already gone through enough hell trying to find her medium? She could tell though, that he would protect her. What she didn't know, was the lengths he would go to make sure that was true.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thank you for your lovely support, and reviews. I always love to read them. (: Sorry it has taken me long to update a chapter. I don't want to write when i don't feel i am putting my best into a chapter._

 _I had also started writing a Marauder's Fanfic that will connect to this fic (Marlene x Sirius), i have already posted chapter 1 if you wanted to check it out. (:_

 _I hope you guys are all having a lovely day! Stay happy and healthy!_


	38. Chapter 38: Victoria

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, J.K Rowling is the author

Chapter 37: Victoria

* * *

The next morning, Victoria woke up beside ruffled blankets and an empty spot. She peeled her eyes open, rubbing them upon the sunlight leaking through the blinds of her window. She sat up, running her fingers along her messy black hair, trying to tame what was left of her bedhead. Reluctantly, she pulled the blinds from her window, allowing the sun full permission to beam inside her room. The outdoors here was nothing like the scenery from Hogwarts, but the muggles were interesting to see. There they were, the same group of teenagers leaning on the backs of cars and doing whatever boys do at that age. Which only gave her a sudden thought, of how Harry would have turned out if none of this happened to him.

She shook her head, remembering Harry was wondering around the house somewhere without waking her up. She hated that. She loved to wake up and see him lying beside her. His bangs folded over his forehead, the smile he tends to make when his lips move ever so slightly. The way he let out calm breaths, his chest falling slowly – as if there was nothing to worry about. As if being asleep took away all of _this_ for just a few hours.

She unfolded the covers, getting out of bed and putting her hair up in a messy bun. Wearily shuffling to the door while tucking behind some loose strands of hair, she creaked it opened and immediately heard what sounded to be a cooking pot falling to the ground. It spiked through her ears, her eyes widening at the sudden loud noise.

"Fuck, I swear if it's Ron and Hermione again…" She cursed, aggravated if they moved their arguments to even mornings now.

She walked down the stairs slowly, when a thump was heard from a floor below. She could then hear Belle's wings flap against her as she flew around distressed by the noise as well, to Sirius' room.

The steps creaked underneath her heavy feet, her hand sliding down the railing as the noise got louder – then she heard Harry's voice.

"Harry?" She hung over the railing, looking down at the kitchen door that was closed. "Erm, Harry?"

No response.

She moved forward, facing the kitchen door and opening it slowly, peaking inside as she saw Harry holding his head with his hands, Ron arguing at the little ugly house elf standing on the table, and Hermione with a hand on her hips and fingers pinching at her nose irritably.

"Okay _, listen big ears,_ we just need you to retrieve the item for us. Can't you do that, yeah?" Ron said, throwing his hand out at the house elf.

"No. I – I can't leave mistresses home. No, no I mustn't." Kreacher said, anxiously twisting at the rag he was wearing.

"Just leave it Ron. You can't get things out of others by forcing, can you?" Hermione said, obviously annoyed with the boys arguing with Kreacher, as if they've been at it all morning.

"It's not just _things,_ Hermione. It's the bloody hor-" Victoria saw as Harry's eyes flashed towards hers. She opened the door, knowing her presence was known and Ron and Hermione immediately turned around.

"Vic?" Ron said, scratching the back of his head. "How ugh, how long-"

"Long enough to see you're torturing my house elf." Victoria joked, walking inside the kitchen and starting a pot of tea over the stove.

"It's not like that…"

"What is it then, because I have no idea," Victoria said, turning around and leaning against the counter, "what you're doing arguing with a house elf like Kreacher. He's bloody useless."

"We were just,"

"No, it's alright." Harry interrupted Hermione, standing up and walking towards the refrigerator.

Victoria crossed her arms, "It doesn't seem alright if you are all arguing with my house elf?"

Hermione grabbed onto Ron's hand, pulling him towards the door, "C'mon. Let them sort this out."

Ron sighed, "What about Kreacher?"

"We'll deal with that later, Ronald." The two exited the kitchen, closing the door behind them just before Kreacher snuck through the cracks.

Harry pulling some eggs from the fridge, placing them on the table while Victoria brought the pot over, pouring herself a cup.

"Tea?"

Harry looked up, "Yea. Sure."

"Okay," She began pouring his, putting the pot back on the stove and grabbing the food he placed on the table. "It's fine, Harry. I can make something."

"You sure?"

Victoria turned on the burner, cracking a few eggs onto the skillet. "Yeah. I'm not a master at this… like Sirius said, they don't teach culinary arts in Hogwarts… but uhm… I would cook for Remus mornings after he had transformation. So…"

Harry nodded, brushing his hands on his pants. "Right. So I guess I'll just…" He inched towards the door, but Victoria turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"Sit."

"Maybe I should check on Ron-"

"He's got Hermione." She gestured towards the chair with her spatula, turning back around to finish up the eggs and plated them. Once breakfast was done, she slid the plate in front of Harry so it rocked a little to the sides. She sat across from him, drinking her tea as she watched him eat.

"You're not having anything?" Harry asked, stuffing a fork full of eggs in his mouth.

Victoria waved a dismissive hand as she took another sip, "No. Besides I put Veritaserum in the batch so… I didn't want to eat that."

Harry's green eyes widened as he stopped mid-chew. He dropped his fork, spitting out whatever was inside his mouth onto the napkin as Victoria laughed in amusement.

"You really think I'd do that to you?" She grinned, cupping her hands to her tea.

Harry rolled his eyes, "don't do that…"

"Are you getting Snape flash-backs from fifth year?"

Harry winced at the name and Victoria took notice, her smile fading. He took another bite of his food, "The situation at hand is sensitive…"

"Oh come on, lighten up a bit." She watched as he continued eating his breakfast with his head low. She reached over, slowly placing a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. Rough morning?"

He was silent, and she couldn't help but feel left out.

"Whatever is it, you can tell me."

"I can't." He said exhaustedly.

She released her hand, sitting up straight, "All you have to do is open your mouth, and lets words come out."

Harry looked up at her, clearly unamused with her bit of sarcasm this morning. "I can't tell you because I know you'll go off and do something stupid."

Her eyebrows pushed together as her mouth dropped, her eyes trailing as he walked up to put his dishes away. " _Hey!_ _Rude_."

"No offense… but I need you here. You know, _safe_."

"Yeah?" She crossed her arms, "Safe? Under surveillance?" She mocked.

Harry nodded as if she was spot on, "Yeah. Exactly."

He began walking for the exit but Victoria immediately stood up, slipping between the door and him, creating her own barrier so he couldn't leave.

"Nonnegotiable." He said, looking down into her grey eyes and softly kissing her lips.

"I agree."

"Don't do this," Harry said, bypassing her barrier and exiting the kitchen. She followed him down the hall to the living room where he sat down on the couch, peaking out the window through the thickened curtains. She sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, carefully analyzing his distressed features. He had a hand on her leg, and the other on the back of the couch, as he stared at the outside, watching as cars began to pool out of the driveway so people could get to work.

"What are you thinking of?" She asked, tilting her head and running her fingers along his hair, pushing them from his eyes.

He gave a light laugh, his smile nearly lasting, "What it's like to be normal. That sounded stupid didn't it?"

"Normal is boring."

He grinned, his emerald eyes meeting hers, "That's something you'd say."

"I'm trying to be more like me." She gave a half-smile, boring her gaze to her fingers that swept down the side of his head, trying to flatten the strands of his hair that wouldn't stay down. It was weird to think of it, but it was true; she was trying to be more like herself. For some reason, she felt she had something to prove; maybe to Harry, or Remus, or herself.

Watching Harry sit here, staring off into the window saddened her. Maybe she felt sorry for him. It's heartbreaking, even for her, knowing Harry wouldn't have that _normal_ life he thinks about since birth. It just wasn't fair. Her life wasn't perfect either, of course… but she never slept in a broom closet… nor was she destined to destroy one of the most powerful dark wizards in their world.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" She asked, taking a shot in the dark.

"I would… but we can't."

Victoria dropped her hands from his hair, propping her elbow up on the back of the couch, "Sure you can. You can do whatever you want, Harry, no-one can stop us."

He gave her a knowing look, as if she couldn't be serious. "It's too dangerous outside, you know that."

"Since when do you follow the rules?"

He shook his head, "Says _you."_

"Right, because I don't think breaking a few rules could hurt anyone. They're just there to… restrict you. That's how you feel isn't it? Restricted? Like there's a heavy weight sitting on your chest of responsibility you never even asked for. You've spent all your years since you were 11 trying to decipher these events that led up to Voldemort's upcoming. Take a break, _breathe_."

Harry's expression softened, "You're probably right. I mean… I know you're right… What do you suggest we do, then?"

She shrugged, "Just a walk. We don't have to stray too far from the apartment, and we can keep our heads low."

Harry laughed, giving it another thought as he gazed into her grey eyes. "This is such a terrible idea."

"They're only terrible, because it's rule-breaking."

"You're such a bad influence on me." He admitted, running his fingers along her thighs.

She laughed, quite surprised to hear that considering how much her life changed when she met the boy. "Dare I mention things I've experienced since we've been together?"

"Dare I do the same?" He said, matching her expression mockingly, "I don't even smoke, nor have I ever punched a student unconscious."

"Then we're both equally fucked up," Victoria sat up, placing her lips on the side of his face, "that's why we work." She walked over towards the banister, grabbing Harry's jacket and throwing it at him. "Come on, Potter. Give me ten minutes – you'll enjoy it."

Harry grabbed his jacket, reluctantly throwing it on and exiting the apartment with her. The two stepped outside the complex, quietly closing the front door and making an 'escape'. Leaving behind whatever it was Harry had to deal with this morning; leaving all the _chosen one_ bullshit for just a short period of time. The two hurried down the steps as Harry threw on his hood, pushing down his bangs in front of his scar. Victoria wrapped an arm around his, holding her wand with her free hand inside her pocket… just in case.

It was a beautiful morning, not too hot for the sun was shining down radiantly in London, but a cool breeze that pushed Victoria's long wavy black hair to the side. They walked along the sidewalk, crossing the street and turning a corner, walking a bit farther than expected.

Till it finally felt safe enough, and they took that with a grain of salt, Harry flipped his hood off and they continued to walk normally down the sidewalk, passing by other apartments of which looked quite similar to Victoria's. People were outside, sitting on the steps smoking, or children writing with chalk, some others watering their plants.

They smiled as they passed people. Completely normal people, muggles, who had absolutely no idea who Harry Potter was… and Victoria could tell by the look of newly found freedom on his face, that it felt good. No gawking eyes, no opened mouths, no whispers. She smiled, placing her hand in his and walking closer by his side.

"It's nice out here, isn't it?" She asked, stopping abruptly as a few bikers crossed their paths.

Harry nodded, "It's great. I've forgotten what this feels like…"

"I had no idea what this feels like, I lived in the middle of nowhere. I kind of like it though, people see us together without going directly for the whole 'chosen one' idea. No offense."

"No worries, I agree."

After a few more minutes of walking, they finally turned down a narrower alleyway. The walking space was small; small enough Harry had to turn his shoulders so he wouldn't bump into anybody coming from the opposite direction. The ground below them was covered in different variations of brick colours. Shopping signs were hung and sticking out from the tops of their doors; some more noticeable than others. There was a small café with two tables that sat outside the glass windows with the words, _Café Mill_ written in large green letters. There sat a few people who looked up at the two, smiling.

"Oh! Want to go in here?" Victoria said, tugging down on his arm and pointing up at the large black and white sign that read _The Alley_ above the door.

Harry walked over, pressing his thumb down to unlock the golden knob, and swinging open the large red door. They walked inside, instantly noticing the warm ambiance the store gave. The shelves and countertops were a dark woodened colour, and the light fixtures gave off a warm orange lustre. The tiles below them were off white and black; their feet clicking along as they moved forward; their eyes practically mesmerized by all the candy sitting on the shelves so magnificently. So many different variations, so many different colours. In jars sizes small to large, each handwritten with the name of the treat.

"Afternoon."

Victoria turned, noticing an older man standing behind the counter in uniform. He was bald with a long reddened beard, and large spectacles that rounded off his face. He gave quite an unimpressed look; maybe he was tired. Victoria forced a smile, giving a small wave with the tips of her fingers before turning down an isle with Harry.

"This place is bigger than Honey Dukes," Harry said, grabbing a jar and popping the top to get a better look inside.

"Yeah," Victoria popped the top of a jar, grabbing a small handful of a small colourful round treat, "It's weird looking at candy that doesn't jump at you," She said, smiling and throwing a few pieces at him. He covered his face, lifting his hand as Victoria threw them one by one.

"Hey, watch it!" Harry said, trying to grab onto one of the pieces that bounced off the palm of his hand. Succeeding, he began to throw them back as they quietly shuffled along the isle, trying to not attract too much noise.

"Hold up, hold up!" Victoria said, covering her face as she found an interesting jar of candy. _"Fireballs?"_ She grabbed the jar, popping the lid and looking inside to see a large round candy painted in a vibrant red colour. "Do you think they, you know… make you breathe fire?"

Harry grabbed the jar, looking for himself. "Doubt it. Muggles don't do that sort of stuff."

"What do they do? For fun, I mean."

Harry replaced the jar, "Uhm, well once I went to the zoo with my cousin and his friend. He also had a pool party once, and the place was packed."

Victoria pouted, "There's none of that around here."

"We could go to the park?"

Victoria's expression brightened, and she thought that was a great idea.

After walking some ways in London, they reached a large park and to their relief, it wasn't that busy. The two walked down a narrow paved walkway, with trees hanging over on each side, giving them a proper amount of shade. The leaves bustled in the wind, and a few children off to the side were running about, chasing the runaway leaves.

"Do you want to sit over there?" Victoria asked, pointing over towards an empty bench that faced a large body of water.

Harry took her hand, and the two walked off the path, approaching the empty bench and taking a seat. They sat there, Victoria's head leaned on his shoulder as they gazed at the rippling water, listening to the fountain that sat in the middle, splash.

They were speechless, enjoying their surroundings and the sounds from around them. It was better than listening to arguments, screams; or watching things burn, or trying to dodge spells left and right. Actually, it seemed for only this short moment that they were sitting here, they had forgotten about all of that. They hadn't even touched their wands since their initial walk away from Grimmauld.

"Don't you love this?" Victoria asked in a small voice.

Harry moved his hand, holding hers on top of her leg. "Everything about it."

She sighed, "It sucks we'll have to go back soon."

"It was nice though," He glanced at her, "escaping for a little bit."

She grinned, lifting her head and lightly kissing his cheek, "I told you it would be fine." She paused, thinking of the right words to say; thinking if her hunch was correct. It most likely was, she knew this day would come anyhow. "Harry?"

"Hm?"

Victoria lifted off his shoulder, gaining his attention as he gazed at her. "It's about the horcrux's isn't it? This morning."

Harry looked down anxiously at his fingers, then began staring off into the water where the fountain stirred its waves. "Yeah, it is."

"Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"You know how I feel about you coming. Honestly, I'd rather do it alone-"

"But you know you can't right?" She interrupted, knowing that thought was completely ridiculous. "That you can't do it on your own. I mean… you're just, Harry. You know?"

He flashed a short-lived grin, fixing his glasses straight on the bridge of his nose. "The world seems to think differently."

"Not this world, Harry. Not the one we're in." She turned around, looking at the people walking behind them. "I mean, look. No one is stopping to take pictures, or whispering about you. They just see you, for who you really are, you know? I mean, opposed to the magic abilities we have, but what does that matter? You are who you are, not because people have labelled you. Let me help you, please."

Harry pondered it for a moment, exhaling deeply as if embracing what he feels might come of it. He turned his body, fully facing her. "You always have a way of getting to me. _Alright_. Uhm… Apparently… It-it's about the locket."

"What about it?" Victoria asked, fully attentive.

"He's got it."

She blinked up at him, "Who?"

He pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, as if saying the name gave him an instantaneous headache. "Mundungus."

Victoria's eyes widened, "Mundungus… how… how did he…"

"He's stolen it…"

"From where exactly? Did he just waltz into _You-Know-Who's_ house and nicked it?"

Harry crossed a look of disappointment on his face, "Actually, it was somewhere a lot closer than that."

Victoria shook her head, waiting impatiently, "So… are you going to tell me or what?"

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, "Grimmauld Place."

She looked at him as if he was mad for a moment, then let out a forced laugh because it had to be joke. Right? A horcrux… a valuable, powerful piece of magic sitting in her apartment? No way.

Harry looked at her, as if anything funny had completely left between them. He was serious, and it suddenly frightened her.

"No fucking way, you're saying a fragment of Vo- sorry, _You-Know-Who's_ fucking soul was inside my father's apartment? The entire time? Next are you going to tell me it was Sirius who nicked it?"

She glared at him, as if warning him to not admit that was true, and to her relief, it wasn't.

"Remember the note inside the locket?"

Victoria looked around at the pond, trying to look innocent, "What note? I didn't see a note?"

"Oh come on, I know you got curious and looked at it."

"Alright fine. What about it?"

"Remember the initials, R.A.B?" Victoria nodded, "Well, it belonged to a Black."

"Not Sirius though, right? He didn't have some alias name or-"

"Actually, your uncle. Regulus. He had a room in the floor above you… I can't believe I overlooked that…" Harry groaned in disappointment, covering his face with his hands.

Victoria's eyes scanned around her surroundings as she leaned back on the bench, as if guilt began to weight down on her. She didn't know necessarily why, or if she should feel that way… but knowing she'd been living there… she could have known. When Sirius and her began redecorating the place, they never touched two rooms in particular, his brother's and his mother's. It never clicked; they never discussed their blood-line, because it simply didn't matter to them. Victoria didn't like her family connections as much as Sirius did anyhow – especially learning she was distantly related to Draco…

"It makes sense… Sirius told me his brother used to be a Death Eater… told me he used to be friends with Snape, though using that word lightly."

"Yeah, apparently, they were in the same recruitment."

Victoria tilted her head back, "So what do we do?"

"We have to find that locket somehow…" Harry said, as if it was impossible.

"Well, where's Mundungus?"

He shook his head, "I don't know."

"Well shit, Harry… he must be somewhere. He couldn't have gone far…" She couldn't help but think, that not only was the locket in Grimmauld Place, that it could have been an item he was trying to sell in the three broomsticks that day she found him with Sirius' belongings. Then she began to remember that Mundungus is a dodgy man… selling odds and ends and contributing to trading illegal items. It only seemed obvious that Mundungus would trade in a dodgy area… though hopefully her hunch was right. It seemed to be on point so far.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What if…" She turned, gazing at him as if afraid to propose this idea – knowing what feedback she would get, "What if I…"

He turned his neck, "What if you _what_?" His tone made it obvious he knew what she would ask.

"You know… go find Mundu-"

"Absolutely not." He said certainly, turning back to look at the pond.

She threw out her hands, "Come on, Harry."

" _No."_

"It only makes sense…"

"How on earth does that make sense to you?"

She pushed herself off the bench, standing in front of him so she felt she had more of his attention.

"You can't go out there, now can you? You're the most wanted wizard right now, Harry."

He laughed bitterly, "And you think you're not being looked for either? They know how close we are. Your bloody insane relative is practically kissing his feet, and she sure knows you exist." He argued caustically.

She threw her arms down to her side, looking up at the sky in irritation. "You're such a mind-fuck. You want me to do things like spy on Draco on your behalf… you practically left me to fend for myself at the wedding… then you turn around and tell me this and that is too dangerous, and how you don't even want me to help you find these bloody horcruxes! It doesn't make sense!"

Harry raised his eyebrows, his jaw clenching. "Says the girl who wouldn't think twice about sneaking out of Hogwarts or punching Malfoy in the face, then next thing I know you're in a corner cowering over doing anything related to fucking Vold-… _him_. Not to mention-"

Victoria froze, listening to the words spill out from his lips, hoping they'd be cut short but he just kept going. She snapped her lips closed, her fingers tightening by her sides as her vexation flared each second. Her widened grey eyes gave an easy interpretation of the patience she no longer had. Without a moment's thought, she raised her hand throwing it forward just to get him to finally stop. A loud strike echoed upon contact, and her hand began to burn at the palm; her fingers tingling shortly after. He raised his hand, smoothing over the newly reddened mark on his cheek and gaping at her speechlessly. She was unresponsive herself. She'd never done that to a friend before, let alone someone she loved; but what he said hurt. And she knew he didn't mean it to intentionally insult her, but it was still said and heard, and she grew angry over it.

She stared into his green eyes, her expression softening as he just sat there, unreciprocated. Her eyes moved up to the elderly couple standing up the hill by the paved walkway, just looking down at the two worriedly. Victoria grabbed her bag on the bench, quickly walking away before her rheumy eyes became noticeable. She refused to look back, all she wanted to do was go home now.

* * *

Later that night, Victoria spent a lot of time thinking. Thinking of what she did, and what he had said… especially the consequences of what could've happened when she left him there all alone at a time like this.

She didn't hear the end of that bit. Once she got home, Hermione immediately welcomed her at the front door with a million and one questions and her angry voice following Victoria all the way to her bedroom till she snapped the door shut. Then she waited, staring out her window to see when Harry would be home… eventually he showed up, hours later which worried Hermione even more at this point. Then her stern, angry voice continued like a record player when he walked through the door.

It just felt as if he was blaming her for retaliating over her father's death, and it seemed unfair…

Victoria jumped off her chair, running over to her dresser and pulling out a few items and laying them across her bed. Throwing her clothes off, she stood by her full body mirror, watching as she transformed into something she didn't expect to ever do.

She slipped on a green top with black lace, a dark grey plaid skirt and some lace tights underneath her boots. She fixed up her wavy black hair so it looked as if it took more effort to look presentable, then she hurried to her closet to grab a black robe that swayed just above the ground when she wore it.

She grabbed her bag, packing some things she felt she might need then carefully opening her bedroom door. Peeking out, she stepped out quietly and closed the door behind her.

The house seemed silent, as hoped. Lightly stepping down the stairs, she walked over to the living room where Harry was asleep on the couch. He was laying down, his hand tucked underneath a pillow; still in his clothes from the walk they took. She walked over, kneeling beside him as she watched over him. She ran her finger along the mark on his face; it was getting better… but she still felt remorse tighten in her gut.

As she stood up, she kicked off his shoes and threw a blanket over his body before kissing his forehead and sneaking out of the apartment completely unnoticed.

Maybe it wasn't her best of ideas, and it only required a few hours of thought… but she felt a bit useless… regardless of what Harry said to her that night before, maybe there was some truth in what he said to her earlier that day; well, of course there was.

Victoria stood beside the road by Grimmauld Place, directly under the street lamp that illuminated yellow above her. She looked around, grabbing her wand out and sticking it up in the air.

"Alright… I've never done this before… let's hope Sirius was right…" She waved her wand frantically, then dropped it to her side, waiting and listening for the Knight Bus that should have approached by now.

"Did I do this wrong?" She performed the gesture again; one Sirius said to use in times of distress when she needed transportation.

She waited again… her patience growing thin. She stared across the street at that same gas station with the flickering sign they never seem to care to fix. After feeling it was no use, she grabbed her bag and began walking into the street – that is until a large gust of wind nearly blew her over and in the blink of an eye a large purple bus came to a full stop in front of her path. She clutched at her chest as the doors screeched opened; a tall lanky man hopping down the steps to greet her.

"'Ello, names Gary." A young man, probably a few years older than Victoria, hopped down on both feet from the last step. He had a spring in his arm as he extended it for her to shake. He had crazy eyes that seemed wide awake even though they shouldn't be… and his short blonde hair sticking at odd ends. Victoria pressed her eyebrows, staring at him sceptically.

"I need to get to the Leaky Cauldron. Can you do that for me, Gary?" Victoria said, looking between his extended hand and his wild eyes.

Gary removed his hand, instead running his fingers through his spiky hair. "Er, yup. We do that, don't we Ern?" He said enthusiastically, looking back up the steps but no response was heard.

"Right… can I get on now?" Victoria said, as he shifted aside and she stepped onto the bus. He followed behind her, closing the doors as she took a spot by the front, leaning against the window.

"Next stop ey? Leaky Cauldron, for miss…"

"Uhm… McKinnon." Victoria said, feeling as if Black was more well known. It had to be of course, nobody didn't know about Sirius Black anyhow.

"Right. Miss McKinnon."

Just then, the Knight bus began to shift and move in full speed. Victoria relaxed against the window, pulling down her hood and clutching her bag on her lap. She could see from the window, Gary eyeing her curiously; frankly it made her uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Victoria said, looking at him through the reflection.

"Sorry?"

She turned her neck, looking directly at his brown eyes. "Is there a reason you're analysing me? Do I look familiar or something?"

"What? No. Jus' er, ya look interestin' thas all. Been a while since I've seen yer kind around here."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Gary lifted his hands defensively, "Jus noting as I see it. The whole look, the destination…"

Victoria narrowed her eyes, "You're not that bright, are you?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously, "I get tha' a lot."

"You don't start talking like that when you see others like me. I mean, not like me but… never mind."

The rest of the ride seemed shorter than it should have been; but she supposed that was due to how fast the Knight Bus went… she never had been on one before anyways.

As soon as the bus came to a stop, everything jolted forward and she hurriedly exited. Just before the doors closed behind her, Gary grabbed his hat from one of the hooks, placing it on top of his head and tipping it.

"Stay safe, yeah?"

Just like that, the Knight Bus left as fast as it had came.

She took a deep breath, looking up at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron… preparing herself for whatever plan she didn't thoroughly think through. But somewhere in her mind… Mundungus had to be here.

She popped up her hood, holding her robe tight to her chest and entering inside the pub. Upon stepping in, she noticed how dark and cold it was inside. The walls were covered in cracked stone; the tables were uncleaned with spills that smelled of strong alcohol… The area looked pretty vacant at first glance, but as she walked through and around the tables to get to the back of the pub, she noticed some cloaked figures standing in the corner, looking as if they were interrogating somebody sitting in a chair. They looked back at her, only momentarily before turning back around and continuing what they were doing. She took a deep breath, walking back as she kept her eyes on the two cloaked figures; making sure they didn't pull anything on her from behind. She felt the eyes from the bartender who was cleaning up cups with dirty rags giving her an ugly glare, with narrow eyes. Her heart starting racing. She hadn't been around here since the explosion at Diagon Alley; and she thought she'd never be back, honestly.

She felt her feet shuffle into the closest table, tipping the small wooden thing enough so the cups on top of it were clinking together and creating noise. Noise she didn't need right now. The cloaked men looked back at her again, and now they were all noticing each-other. She hurried away, as the cloaked men straightened up and watched her leave. She swung the back door open, slamming it shut behind her. Slowly backing away, she hurried to the brick wall and pulled out her wand; tapping three up and two across till the passageway from the Leaky Cauldron to Diagon Alley was created.

She stepped foot inside, listening to the bricks rebuild themselves behind her. The area was just as dead as she expected it to be. Nothing but a few people with their heads low walking the streets, a few fliers sweeping along the ground, and nearly all the shops had their lights off. As she walked along the street, she noticed Ollivander's shop was still destroyed; glass shattered along the inside of the shop, and it looked as if people had been nicking wands. An older woman who was sweeping outside a potions shop looked up at Victoria momentarily, then immediately back down. Even the Weasley's shop was closed today.

She kept going, keeping her head low as she walked the paved streets. Just before she turned into Knockturn Alley, she noticed the old ice-cream shop that was blown to bits the last time she came here. Rubble was left all over the street, and large chunks of rock and wood had fallen like a landslide and completely covered the interior of the building. It was obvious nobody had touched it since the accident…

She bit her lip, clutching tightly onto her robe and continuing down Knockturn Alley.

The walkways were even narrower, and the alleyway was even darker. Water was dripping from the roofs, and her boots splashed against the puddles they created. She felt for the most part unseen, especially with her robe considering how dark it was outside. Nearly all the shops were closed, and she swore she saw a pair of glowing green eyes follow her through one of the old musty windows in one of the second-hand shops.

Once she finally reached it – and it wasn't hard considering how big the building was compared to the others crammed in the alleyway, she stood in front of it. _13B Knockturn Alley,_ _Borgin & Burkes Antique Shop. _

It was the only idea she had… and she crossed her fingers hoping her hunch was correct. Where else would Mundungus go to sell all his useless crap no one else would buy? Especially something like that locket…

She prepared herself, reaching for the door and tightening her fingers around the knob.

' _It will be over before you know it. Just go in, get the locket, get out."_ She breathed slowly, trying to remain calm. _"Just go in, don't think about it… okay… 1…2…'_

Victoria pushed open the door, listening to the wood around it crack and split as it creaked opened – triggering the bell above it, alerting whoever to anyone in the shop that she had arrived. She looked inside before stepping in. The store seemed empty, with small light fixtures barely giving off any light. The shop smelled of dust as well; and musty. Part of her wanted to turn back…

"Good evening, Miss?"

But there was no turning back.

Victoria looked up, above a few glass shelves to notice an old man standing behind the counter by the register. His dark hair was pulled back from his face, wrinkles etching out his features.

She stepped inside, closing the door behind her and clearing her throat. "Black." The word came out a bit wobbly, for she was scared what knowledge he had of her family…

"Black, huh? Another. I see. Have you got anything for me?" He said, taking out a large dirty sack and slamming it down on the counter; a loud clash of what sounded to be coins smacking against the hard wood.

"No, sir." She said quietly, trying to move to the other side of the shop to avoid more contact.

"What'd you say?" He shouted, his chin raised.

She pressed her lips together. _'What would a Black do? How would they act?'_

"No. If I had business with you I would say otherwise." Victoria snapped, keeping her body against the man. She could hear his grumpy mumbles as he walked away from his register; and she continued forward; weaving through the shelves containing so many antiques that there was barely any room for them.

She'd never seen a shop hold things so… mysterious, petrifying, and old. She was transfixed at the different number of items he has gathered through the years.

She walked over towards the jewellery section. There, laid old necklaces that were either rusted, or covered in a blanket of dust from never being touched. Some earrings that were placed sloppily along the shelves and hair pieces that looked ancient. But nothing of which she came here for.

As she moved further to the back of the room, she felt cold and began to feel uncomfortable with the unfamiliar surroundings. It was definitely not something she was used to seeing each and every day. She stepped towards the second half of the store; through was looked to be large curtains that surrounded her through a small tunnel entry way. She moved the curtains, one by one, walking faster as the room grew darker. The curtains swayed back and forth in front of her, and her heart began beating fast against her chest. She hated feeling as if she didn't have the upper hand; that she couldn't be aware of what was around her. She slipped her hand in her pocket, holding her wand tightly as she hurried along the curtains, her feet nearly getting caught with the fabric. Once she finally made it to the second half of the store, she turned around immediately, staring off into the darkness of the curtains… making sure no one was following her.

Then a cold chill ran down her spine and her heart took ten story leap as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Immediately she turned around, pulling out her wand and roughly sticking it up against the man's neck. His dirty hands were raised in defence, his beady eyes looking down at her. He smiled, a dry laugh escaping his lips as he began to lower his hands.

"You again, huh? _Miss Black."_ He coughed harshly between each laugh, his under eyes completely darkened. He mocked her, as if he'd been listening; as if he knew she was following him, and he was expecting it.

"Mundungus?" Victoria could barely recognize the man. He looked different – worse even. His face was pale, his eyes blood shot with large bags underneath them, his teeth were nearly as black as Bellatrix's… "The fuck happened to you?" She looked at him disgustingly, as if he had some disease she didn't want to catch.

He grinned, "You don wanna hear what happen'd ta me."

"You're right. I could care less. Where is it?" She said, poking him harder with her wand.

"Woah there, I can assure ya I don' know what yer talkin' bout sweetheart." He said, raising his hands a bit higher, moving backwards into a cabinet.

"I can assure you – you do. Now hand it over."

"What fun would that be then, huh? I like a lil' company."

Victoria rolled her eyes; Merlin did she hate Mundungus, but seeing him like this? It was saddening. "Look, if you hand it over I won't turn you into a beetle and stomp on you with the bottoms of my boots. Deal?"

"Sorry, sweetheart. I dun got what yer looking for."

"Where is it then?... Tell me!" She pressed her wand up his chin, unsure what she would do if the situation called for it.

"What's goin' on back there?"

Victoria turned her neck as the store owner called out to them from the other end of the shop.

"Tell me, Mundungus. Where did you fucking sell it? Was it here?"

Mundungus didn't answer, but gave her a torturing smiling that made her patience grow thin.

She could hear the store owner approaching, the curtains rattling as the old man appeared from the tunnel and looked at the two irascibly. "What is going on! None of this in my shop!"

Victoria kept her face covered in the hood as best she could, "I've got things to deal with."

"Deal with them outside of my shop! Get on!"

"I'm not leaving." Victoria's heart had never raced so fast, and Mundungus could tell this was completely out of her character as well.

"Sorry?"

Victoria turned around, lowering her head and pointing her wand at the shop owner. He backed away slowly, his eyes widening as he gazed at the tip of her wand.

"I said I'm not leaving. Did this man sell you something?" She asked, pointing to Mundungus who was still cowering by the cabinet. "Did you retrieve a necklace from him?"

"Tha-that's classified." He said, pointing a stern yet shaken finger at her.

"Fuck sakes…" Victoria extended her arm, placing her wand at her wrist and barely lifting her sleeve. The shop owner nearly whimpered at the action – as if he'd seen it many times before. She figured he had in a place like this. "That's right..." Words began racing along her mind, explanation after explanation… what seemed believable; and quick before he realised she didn't have the dark mark. "That necklace is a family air loom. It belonged to someone of the Black descent and this filthy tosser has nicked it from my own home. He had no right to sell that to you… and I'm here to take it back. And if you don't hand it over, then I suppose I'll have to persuade you otherwise. Will that be Ms. Bellatrix, or what lies beneath the fabrics of my sleeve?" She swallowed the biggest lump in her throat, her eyes darting between the shop owner and her own wand. If now was a time she could pass out, she would.

" _Ohhh_ , you're so full of-" Victoria interrupted Mundungus from blowing her cover, immediately sparking a spell at his feet that snapped and caught his attention.

"That locket?"

The man shook his head, watching Victoria's wand as they made their way back to the register. He opened one of the drawers beneath it with a key, pulling out a glass case that kept the locket safely inside.

"Hurry up." Victoria pressed, waving her wand carelessly at the man; as if it became a new weapon she had no idea of using.

He held the case with this wrinkled fingers, placing it down carefully on the counter top, as if trying to buy time; and immediately Victoria grabbed onto the object. She slipped it inside her bag, looking back at Mundungus who had just emerged from the back curtains; a broadened smile on his face. Quickly, she ran out the front doors of the shop, bumping into the same two cloaked men whom she saw in the Leaky Cauldron.

She didn't look back, for she just wanted to get home as quick as possible.

* * *

Victoria stood in front of the apartment of Grimmauld Place. It had been raining; so the air felt murky and her boots were splashing in the puddles as she walked up to the front door. Quietly, she unlocked it and opened it – entering inside and noticing it seemed to be just how she left it. The lights were off, there was no noise… so many no one could have suspected anything; they were all probably in their rooms.

She peeked inside the living room; Harry was still sleeping on the couch. She walked inside, pulling the robe off her body and throwing it on one of the chairs in the room. She sat on the couch beside him, lifting up the blanket and laying down; fixing his arm so it folded over her torso. She wasn't going to wake him up just yet; besides if he saw the state she was in, it would only make things worse. She barely got her heartbeat to calm down since being inside the Leaky Cauldron; it just felt like a continuous pounding against her chest, so loud that it would even wake Harry up.

It took a while for her eyes to finally close, considering they'd been plastered on her bag that contained the horcrux the entire night. Finally, her hooded eyes were heavy enough so she couldn't resist, and she fell into a deep sleep, holding tightly onto Harry's hand.

The next morning, which only gave Victoria about five hours of sleep, she woke up as Harry shifted behind her, his arm tightening around her waist. She stretched out, rubbing at her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"You awake?" His voice vibrated behind her, it sounded as if he'd been up for a while.

"…Yeah. You?"

"No." Victoria grinned, turning over so she was facing him. He pulled her closer, placing his lips on her forehead. "You look beautiful in the mornings."

"Are you saying I don't look just as good during the day?"

Harry pulled her hair back, his fingers sweeping across her neck lightly, "Not what I'm saying at all. I'm saying I'm lucky to wake up to this beautiful face every morning… and you know, every morning after that." She felt her cheeks rise in temperature as she blushed just as much as he did.

"I'm sorry… for what I said-"

"It's fine, Harry."

"No, it's not. I didn't mean it-"

"But you did." She looked up at him, his eyes trailing down to the blanket. "That's why you said it. I get it though… you were right. I'm also sorry… for you know… hitting you."

Harry gave a half-grin, "Now that took me by surprise."

"Looks like I'm the one full of surprised now, huh?" She smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips. She could feel his lips turn up as his arm slid underneath her; pulling her up so her legs straddled his torso. She leaned over, feeling his lips slowly and softly, brush against hers. She cupped a hand to his face, feeling his light fingers run up her legs, slowly dragging the tights upward as he reached her inner thighs; and just then, her breath caught as heat pooled inside her. She moved her hands down his torso, tugging at the belt around his waist; and just before all scenery disappeared, he pushed against her shoulders, creating space between them. She looked at him blankly, replacing her hands on her thighs, "What is it?"

Harry raked his fingers through his hair, his eyes clouded as if trying to regain some sense he had lost.

"What are these?" He said, pulling at her tights. "And… these?" He gestured to her entire outfit; the green shirt and grey skirt. "You didn't go out like this when we walked?"

Victoria bit down on her lip; she didn't expect to tell him she snuck out in the middle of the night, went to Diagon Alley to threaten Mr. Burke for the locket… while pretending to be a Death Eater. Though that seemed to be her fault because she didn't think to change her attire… or that Harry would take notice. She inhaled deeply, tucking her hair behind her ears. "You're right… I didn't."

Harry tapped his hands on her thighs, "So? Why are you?"

She gazed down at him; he was awaiting an answer she didn't quite rehearse yet. Feeling a bit overwhelmed, she leaned in, softly closing her lips on his neck; but he pushed her back once again. That was the only distraction she had.

"Victoria, don't do that."

"Can't we talk about it later?"

"Why though? What is it that you need time to talk about it? Did you… with someone-"

Victoria pressed a hand to her forehead, "No… Merlin, no. I wouldn't. _I wouldn't."_ She emphasized, seeing the look Harry was giving her.

"Then go on…" He raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms as if he'd wait all day for an explanation.

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Fine. Last night… I went out."

"You went out? _Alone?"_ He didn't sound too impressed with that idea.

"Yeah…"

"Where to?"

"Well I sort of took the Knight Bus…"

"Wait a minute… you _what?"_

"Yeah. I-"

"Why would you do that?" He exclaimed, throwing his arms forward.

"Because I-"

"Do you have any idea how stupid that was?"

"I know-"

"What if someone saw you? What if someone was there? Where could you have possibly gone?"

" _HARRY!"_ Victoria yelled, feeling overwhelmed with the millions of questions she expected he would ask. His lips snapped shut, and he pushed up so he was sitting up on the couch; giving her his full attention. "I went to Charing Cross."

Harry's lips parted, but Victoria raised a finger trying to make sure he actually allowed her to speak.

"I went there… because…" The words came out slowly, and she took a minute to try to conjure up a sentence to the reason why she did what she did, whilst trying to minimalize the amount of anger Harry would lash back. But just as she was about to speak, a loud bang on the door caught their attention. She let out a deep breath, as if it was a distraction of a life-time and she couldn't be happier. She got off Harry, stepping off the couch to answer the door just as he grabbed onto her wrist.

She looked back, "You will tell me after." He demanded.

She nodded, walking towards the door as the banging grew louder and notably more aggressive.

"I'm coming, holy fuck." Victoria yelled, placing a hand on the doorknob.

" _WAIT!"_ Victoria looked back; Hermione was standing at the top of the stairs.

"What is it?" She asked over the loud repeating knocks.

She slowly descended the steps, Ron catching up to her as it looked like he just woke up from the loud noise.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" He groaned, walking sluggishly to the bottom of the stairs.

"Someone is banging on our front door, but Hermione won't let me open it." Victoria said, standing beside the door.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

Victoria pointed to the living room as Harry emerged from the entry way. "I'm here. What's going on?"

The loud knocks grew louder and heavier. Victoria winced as the slamming echoed loudly in her ear, the wood of the door splintering from the top. She quickly moved away beside Harry, looking at the front door worriedly. "The fuck is happening? That can't be Remus…"

"Who else would come? Hagrid?" Ron asked, thinking Hagrid might be knocking a bit more aggressively than he intended.

"No. Hagrid knows how to knock…" Harry said, moving towards the window in the living room. He shifted the thick curtains aside, and Victoria watched as the cool blue light from outside fell onto his face; reflecting off his round spectacles.

"Who is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It's… I… I dunno…"

Victoria followed him, peeking out the window and looking around outside. Immediately upon seeing who was at the door, her eyes widened and she immediately backed away from the window, closing the curtains tightly.

"What is it? Do you know them?" Harry asked, going to take another look.

Victoria grabbed onto his arm, _"Don't."_

"Can somebody please fill me in?" Hermione cried out, standing at the entry way of the living room.

"We have to leave…" Victoria said, her breath shook as fear twisted at her gut.

The knocking seemed to have seized, and everything and everyone grew quiet. Victoria stood there as if fear paralyzed her, just listening as intensely as she could to the outside. She never – _never_ – imagined this to happen. Technically, it was impossible – but apparently not.

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded from the entry way as the front door busted down and landed five feet from its spot, just missing Hermione and Ron.

Hermione screamed, and Ron wrapped an arm around her pushing her inside the living room. Victoria backed up, watching the entry way as two very tall cloaked men appeared. Harry took out his wand, as did everybody else who began swaying defensively – trying to remain as much distance as they could from these intruders.

It felt like forever; them standing there, waiting for someone to do something. A million things running through her mind as she listened to the footsteps around her shuffle along the hardwood floors. Finally, the cloaked figures flicked their wand and shot green sparks that the four jumped out of the way for. Hermione and Ron ducked as one of the blows smashed the bricks of the fireplace behind them; while Harry held Victoria down, another spell smashing a framed picture on the wall.

Harry glanced over Victoria, throwing his wand out and casting a spell at one of the figures that sent him back against the wall, revealing what looked to be tattoos all over the man's face. Hermione and Ron began to ran to the back of the apartment as Harry pulled on Victoria's arm to follow.

"We have to go! Now!" His words rang in her ears as another spark separated there grasp.

Victoria ran over towards the couch, grabbing her bag before dodging another spell and following Harry towards the back. As they passed through the entry towards the hallway, glass began to shatter as another spell missed and hit a vase sitting on a nightstand. She turned around, pointing her wand at the man, _"Stupefy!"_ A red spark shot down the intruder but he had blocked it, allowing it to drill back and hit Victoria in the chest. She fell back against the wall of the narrow hallway, her breaths shallow as it felt she had a heavy foot stomping down on her chest. She tried moving her fingers along the wooden floor, trying to reach for her wand but she barely had the energy. Her eyes fell lazily to the man walking towards her. He kicked away the glass on the floor and pushed to the side the chairs in his pathway. She felt a pair of hands grab onto her as she ascended from the ground. Harry pulled her down the hallway as Hermione pointed her wand from the other end by the back-entry door.

" _Confringo!"_ A massive blast of fire burst from the tip of her wand, as it spiralled above Harry and Victoria's heads as they ducked out the way, exploding upon contact at the end of the hallway while the man jumped back from the rupture of flames.

Ron pushed opened the door, holding it as everybody began pooling out. Victoria held her bag close to her chest, stepping out to the backyard. Harry closed the door, locking it behind them but felt unsure on how much that would help them considering what they did to the front door.

"Who are they?" Ron asked as Hermione began pacing in circles, shuffling along the tall uncut grass.

"I don't know… are they Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"No. If they were Death Eaters there'd be more… and Vo-… _him_ would be here already." Hermione reasoned, pacing so fast she could burn a path in the ground.

"What do we do?"

Victoria walked over the side of the building, leaning against it as she regained feeling in her fingertips, rubbing the back of her head that got hit from the blow. "Tell Remus?"

"How do we do that?" Ron cried out, feeling as though they couldn't do anything to stop them from coming out that back door.

"I-I don't know. Uhm…" Victoria thought hard… but didn't know a way… but there was a way, there had to be… then it hit her, "Patronus. We can use the patronus charm to send a message. He'd be at Tonks' house, right?" Victoria said, grabbing her wand from Harry who had picked it up for her.

"Expe-"

" _STOP!"_ Hermione yelled, swiping Victoria's arm so her wand fell from her fingertips.

Victoria pushed back on Hermione, her annoyance flaring given the situation they were in. "The fuck Hermione?" She yelled, picking up her wand from the ground.

"You can't! You're still under aged. They can trace you, then we'll really have Death Eaters here."

"Well what do you suggest we do then, we're sitting targets out here."

"I know…" Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, then a loud bang continued at the back door.

"Any ideas, Hermione?" Harry asked, trying to act as calm as the situation could call for.

Each loud bang seemed to drive Hermione farther and farther towards the edge. "Fuck it." She grabbed onto Ron's arm, pulling him towards the group as she wrapped her free hand around Harry's wrist.

"What are you doing?" Victoria asked, as she was pulled into the circle by Harry.

"Relax." Hermione said, trying to calm herself down so she could concentrate.

"Relax?" Victoria gazed up at Harry, "Relax? What is she talking about?" Then suddenly she felt a harsh pull at her navel, listening to the loud thump of the backdoor disappear in the distance as the world around her twisted into different scenery.

* * *

Before she knew it, she landed flatly on the ground, her face covered in dirt and grass. She flipped over, feeling her joints ache as she sat up and took a gander at her surroundings. Above her, swaying branches that filled the air with the sounds of crippling leaves. Around her, trees that seemed to go on for miles, with tall swaying grass and dirt spots all around them. The sun shined through the spaces between the branches, giving her a bit of light in the darkened forest – at least it wasn't as dark as the Forbidden Forest.

She stood up, wiping the dirt that smudged down the side of her face with the back of her hand, then brushing off what was on her legs. He picked at her lace stockings, sticking her fingers through the massive holes were torn in them.

"Brilliant… this is just great." She said to herself, bending down to retie her boots. As she stood up straight, she surveyed around, not seeing anyone from the party she apparated here with. Grabbing her bag and her wand, she set off down a trail she wanted to believe was North; assuming that was the right direction to her friends anyhow.

"Harry?" She yelled, stepping over rocks and roots, "Hermione? Ron?" Her voice echoed as she continued farther, weaving around trunks and standing on top of large rocks trying to get more vision. "Anybody?" She cried out.

" _Victoria?"_ She turned her neck upon hearing her voice.

"Ron? Is that you?" She set off, hurrying in the other direction towards her name. After a short distance, she found Ron sitting against a tree trunk, holding his knee.

"Ron? Are you alright?" She asked, hurrying towards the red-head and kneeling beside him.

He winced in pain, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just cut my leg on impact…"

"Here," Victoria took out her bag, shuffling through her items and taking out a bandage. She figured this would come in handy at some point. "Just, hold still okay?" She said, wrapping the bandage around his knee. Ron clenched his jaw, his hands tightening around his jeans as he felt pain pulse through his leg. "All better. Once we find Hermione she'll be able to fix it."

"You're not with her?" Ron looked at her worriedly.

Victoria sighed, "Unfortunately not. Looks like it's just you and me in the forest… _again_ , huh mate?" She stood up, holding a hand out as Ron took hold of it and stood up. "Come on," She wrapped his arm around her neck, helping him walk as they searched for Hermione and Harry.

"So, who were those guys?" Ron asked, limping along the forest and dragging some fallen leaves along with him.

Victoria tried to maintain Ron's weight on her, swaying a bit as she started to lose balance. "I don't know."

"It's weird though, isn't it? Someone would've had to tell them about the hide-out. I bet it was Snape… I knew we couldn't trust him."

Victoria felt guilty, this entire disaster was her fault all because she wanted to prove something by finding the locket herself. She didn't know who those men were, but she'd seen them before. She just didn't know how they knew where she lived… It's only possible if the secret keeper told, but she never let that information out. She supposed it could have been Snape, but Snape wasn't there when she saw them. Unless it was... Mundungus?

" _Oh, Fuck."_ Victoria yelled out in anger.

"What? What is it?"

She knew she couldn't trust him… but she never knew Mundungus would go behind The Order's back… _Dumbledore's_ back, in fact. He was a dodgy guy, but he didn't seem like the type put them at risk… maybe he was.

"Nothing… sorry. I just… twisted my ankle." Victoria said, helping Ron walking faster.

After what felt like half an hour of walking, and in complete silence, Ron began to lose patience.

"Do you happen to know where Hermione brought us? Seems a bit odd she brought us here. A bloody forest in the middle of Merlin knows where."

"Dunno, Ron."

"Do you think we're in the Forbidden Forest?"

"No, Ron."

"Do you think we're still in England?"

"Of course, Ron." Her answers were becoming lazy, as Ron's persistent questions kept coming for what felt like hours, but was really another ten minutes.

"Do you think Ginny's okay?"

Victoria looked up at him, "What?"

He matched her gaze, "Ginny. My sister-"

"I know who Ginny is. Why wouldn't she be okay?"

"I worry you know… she's going back to Hogwarts, and with this shit show happening it can't be safe. Aren't you worried?"

Victoria gave out a dry laugh, "For who?"

"I dunno… your friends. Lavender… Luna… Ernie…"

"Well they're not exactly in our position, are they?" Victoria snapped, feeling stress build inside her from all the events that have been happening to them the past few months.

"Sorry."

Victoria shook her head, "Look, why don't we… why don't we just take a rest. Okay?" She stopped, removing Ron's arm from around her and helping him sit down so he was leaning against a large rock. She sat down beside him, tucking her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees. She couldn't help but think they must've walked in a different direction from Harry and Hermione – it couldn't take this long for her to find them. On top of that, Ron was injured... She pressed her forehead to her knees, creating a dark cove by hiding her face around her arms; enjoying the darkness it gave her. She squeezed her eyes shut, desperately wishing that when they opened she'd be back in Grimmauld Place, lying beside Harry on her round bed; being woken up by Sirius cursing at the stove because he had burnt himself again. There was no disappointment when they re-opened, because she knew she could never get that back. Her aunt is dead, her father is dead, Remus doesn't know where they are, Harry and Hermione are missing, and she was lost in some forest with an injured red-head that she couldn't help because she was under-aged and would have been tracked. Not to mention, the apparition Hermione performed on the group, would alert those in the Ministry of where she was… and the people working in the Ministry aren't exactly those she wished to encounter if they choose to follow her.

"Vic?"

Victoria pulled her head from her legs, resting it on her arms as she looked over at Ron. "Yes, Ron?" She responded tiredly.

"We'll find them, right? We'll find Hermione?"

Victoria reached over, rubbing her hand along Ron's arm comfortingly. "We'll find them, Ron. We'll find them."

* * *

 **A/N: I think this part of the story will be the biggest challenge for me, considering _alllll_ the information that is pooled in as far as the main story line goes. But i'm going to try while making my own twists to it; but i think some information will be implied of course. :)**

 **Hope you enjoy, and i hope you're having a wonderful week!**

 **Thank you for your lovely reviews / support in this story, i really appreciate it guys!**


	39. Chapter 39: Drowning

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP, J.K Rowling is the author._

* * *

 _Chapter 38: Drowning_

* * *

 ** _6:47 pm_**

The towering umber-brown trees surrounded them like an aged castle of the forest. The wind pushed against the softened skin of their trunks; giving off a patent smell of petrichor. Last night's rainfall seemed it would never end; invading through the towers branches and crashing down on the dry soil they took for granted. Now it just seemed it took twice as long to get where they needed to be, which was nowhere in particular, due to the slippery nature of the earth below them.

It'd been a while since they've trekked in the unknowns of the forest that surrounded them. At least once every few hours did they ask themselves where on earth did Hermione bring them? Victoria felt she was losing it, and she couldn't figure if it was because she hadn't found them yet, the forever ongoing of woodland around her, or the extreme hunger her stomach punished her for as it felt like the extremity of burning sensations she has yet to surpassed in other experiences.

She scavenged around the woodland terrain as she did every day, for it became a job at this point. She held her arms close to her chest as the cold breeze swept along her bare skin. Her boots thumped in the mud puddles below, as she made her way towards a small bush she spotted. She kneeled down, her knees sinking into the soil below her while she brushed her hands carefully along the bush, trying to avoid the thorns that defended what she hoped to be berries. Upon spotting a few red specks within the greenery, she pulled out a coin pouch from her bag. She held the item upside down above her hand, retrieving the money that was held inside and tossing it to the side. It wasn't like there was a market nearby... She gathered the few berries she could find; her stomach pushing a burning sensation to her insides, as if it knew she had acquired something it had been demanding. To her dismay, it didn't seem like enough. It just never seemed like enough. She fell back, leaning against the rock beside the bush as she gathered her bearings. She never thought to be in this position, not even with Harry Potter. It was cold, damp, the resources she had were scarce and she never felt so unclean. Her torn tights were even more so, and covered in soil, as well as her hands, clothes and face. If she ever had a thought on how she never had the time to reflect, well now is when she would do it; because she had plenty of it. So much time, in fact it felt much longer that they've been lost than it actually had been. They even seemed to run out of things to say. Most nights were quiet, and as they traveled they tried to come up with silly things to talk about just to keep each other sane.

She looked up into the sky, listening to the crackling of leaves as they shifted above her, and she admired what she looked at. She figured Harry was looking at the same thing.

* * *

 ** _8:39 pm_**

Victoria approached the red-head whom started up a fire while she was gone. He pressed his face against the dirt, blowing in light increments as the fire grew taller. She sat down beside him, crossing her legs as she threw the sack towards his direction. He looked up, grabbing the item with his dirty hands and shaking out the contents above his palm, catching what few berries she found on her scavenge.

He looked distraught, as if trying to hold in whatever cries he so desperately wanted to make. "This is it? You would think in this bloody forest there would be loads of edibles."

Victoria rested her head on her hand, poking at the fire with a stick as she anchored her gaze to the growing flames. "I guess that's what we have in common, us and the forest. Deprivation of hunger." She exaggerated, but it definitely felt like it.

"If only I took my apparition classes…" Ron said hopelessly, picking away at the berries.

"If only we could tell someone…" Victoria said, knowing sending a patronus was pointless considering they had no idea of their whereabouts. She shuffled through her bag, taking out a bottled water and handing it to Ron. "We've got three more."

"Great." Ron said, popping the cap and taking small sips. "If it ever comes to it, I'll just use magic. I don't care about this bloody tracking bullshit anymore."

"I don't think death would matter much at that point anyway."

Victoria held her knees at her chest, rubbing her hands along her arms trying to keep herself warm. Ron's eyes drooped towards her solemn figure. He slipped his coat off his body and shifted closer to Victoria, draping it over her shoulders as he wrapped an arm around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder, not taking her eyes off the dancing fire.

"When I was a baby," Victoria said, pushing her black hair out of her face before wrapping her hands around her knees. "I had a tough time falling asleep. My mum would do everything. Read me stories, rock me in her arms. But it wasn't the same to me. Then days he would finally come home from missions, he would pull out that long awaited guitar and sing me to sleep. I must've been as attached to his voice as her, because it was all I wanted at times. You know, something I missed so much of hearing. With him being in The Order and such, he was always gone. It's just weird how that feeling can carry on." She looked up at him, her rheumy eyes heavy as she cleared a fallen tear with the back of her hand. "Now, I just really miss Harry."

And she did. She didn't stop remembering the sound of his voice when he told her he loved her, or the feel of his hands along her skin. She couldn't help but think of the smile that formed from his lips, or even the tears that fell from his eyes. It was heart wrenching, not being able to know where he was, or if he was safe. They had no way of knowing… and he was the most wanted Wizard at the moment, now that Voldemort has started taking over. She didn't want his voice to become a memory like her fathers, and that was the only thing that kept her going at this point. Love was such a silly, stupid thing. And at times it seemed to do her more bad than good. Yet it was the only thing she latched onto; the only reason she was sitting here underneath these castle walls, sitting on the cold, wet soil. If this is what it was like to go mad for the person you love, then she knew exactly how that felt.

Ron ran his hand along her arm, holding her close as he poked at the fire to keep it going.

* * *

 ** _5:23 am_**

A pair of dark grey eyes shot open once the cold air stuck its needles along her bare skin. The area that surrounded her was still. The trees froze like statues above them; the cold blue sky easily indicated how early it was. If she were back at Hogwarts, she would gladly shut her eyes and fall back asleep, curled up in her soft blankets as she tried to block out the chirping of birds who oddly sang to the wake of the morning – which she thought no human would ever do. At least not ever her.

The fire had burnt out sometime during the night, and the soil felt cold to the touch. She sat up, pushing Ron's arm off from around her and instantly breathing into her frosted hands and running them along her face; trying to regain feeling in her cheeks. They did what they could to keep warm during nights; luckily the temperature would rise quickly mid-day.

The sound of leaves crunching tugged at her attention; and she immediately looked behind Ron. Narrowing her eyes, she tried to make out what movement she could see beyond the trees, but it was still dark from the lack of sunlight that was allowed to pass through the thickened trees.

She stood up, brushing off her knees and grabbing her wand. She was always on the lookout for Death Eaters, just in case they were tracking her from the moment they apparated to the forest. She stepped over Ron, carefully and slowly walking towards the sound that repeated itself every few seconds. Tilting her head, she walked towards a tree, running her fingers along the moist bark as the sound amplified as if it was happening right by her side. It was the sound of leaves crackling and stones tumbling. She shot her gaze to the side, pointing her wand out defensively when her muscles loosened upon relief.

The stag looked at Victoria alarmed; it's thick antlers branched out and its short dark brown coat puffing out by its neck. She lowered her wand, managing a small smile.

It was the first live thing she'd seen since, that wasn't Ron.

* * *

 ** _7:13 am_**

"Ready?" Victoria asked, grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

Ron grabbed this particular stone he hadn't parted with since the first time they decided to move forward. They decided to use it for marking the trees just in case Harry and Hermione happened to come across where they've been. Ron pressed the edge of the stone against the softened bark, creating an arrow pointing downward, indicating they were going to just keep going straight. He slipped his stone in his pocket, clearing his hands on the side of his jeans and forming a small, more so reassuring, smile.

They walked closely side by side, nearly bumping into each-other with the lack of energy neither of them had.

Victoria shuffled her boots along the dirt, kicking rocks that rolled to the side of their path as she watched her black boots gather dark brown spots that wasn't dried up mud from the previous rainfall.

"Do you ever think we should've gone back?" Victoria asked, looking up at the red-head curiously.

He gazed up at her, his hands deep in his pockets. "Do you think that?"

Her eyes fell to her boots again. She didn't know what to think. Maybe the direction they were going in was right in the long run; but surely they must've gone in a different direction if they hadn't found Harry nor Hermione yet.

"Sometimes. Sometimes I think maybe we were meant to get lost."

Ron laughed lightly, smiling up at that trees they approached. "Here I'm thinking I was meant to be you know…"

Victoria looked up, analyzing Ron's now blank features. "I don't."

He pressed his lips together, "Me neither."

She analyzed him questionably. It was interesting, what they learned about each-other in the time they've been lost together. She wouldn't have guessed Ron was just as lost as she was – in a different sense of course. She supposed running around with Harry doing things that included Voldemort would take a lot away from the track he once was on; if he ever was.

"Can you sing?" Victoria asked.

"Sing?" Ron thought it was an odd question; out of the blue.

She nodded, "Yeah, you know. Using your voice in different tunes."

"I know what singing is. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Maybe when we get out of here – maybe when all of this is done you know. You can join the schools choir, maybe make the lead role. Then some special agent will show up, and he will pick you to be England's next popular artist." She said exaggeratedly, looking up into the sky as if imagining the entire scenario. "Or you could be a teacher. Maybe teach transfiguration or something."

Ron laughed, "I definitely can't sing, and I'm horrible at transfiguration."

"Horrible?"

"Yeah, most of my assignments got done by copying Hermione's honestly."

"Hm… well what do you like to do?"

Ron thought about it for a minute, then with a bit of low confidence he shrugged, "Well… I uh… I liked Defense Against the Dark Arts." He turned his neck, glancing over at her, "Before Snape took over of course."

Victoria grinned, "I like that class too. I saw how you were during the DA sessions, you were pretty good."

"Yeah? You think?"

"Of course. The way you battled at the Ministry too, that was excellent. Maybe you should be an Auror. Have you thought of it?"

"Not much. There really wasn't any time to think of that, with all that's going on."

"I can understand that. But now you have all the time you could ask for, for thinking."

Ron smiled down at her, watching as she quickly bent over, picking up a handful of leaves and tossing them in the air above them. Letting the leaves sway down around them.

* * *

 ** _3:41 pm_**

Victoria shuffled one foot in front of the other, balancing carefully on a thin tree that had already fallen over. Her body swiveled left and right, as she held her arms out for balance; one hand holding onto a long stick they had found in the forest, with Ron holding onto the other end, walking a few feet beside her in case she fell. She raised her chin, smiling from cheek to cheek as they yelled out song lyrics; in a beautifully harmonic disaster, as their voices echoed louder upon reaching an area of the woodland that began to decrease in trees by large numbers.

" _If the sun don't shine, on me today."_

" _And if the subways flood and bridges break."_ Ron yelled out, nearly letting go of the stick between them as she started to lose balance.

" _Will you lay yourself down and dig your grave."_

" _Or will you rail against your dying day."_

Victoria reached the end of the tree, jumping off exaggeratedly from the very end of its widened trunk. Upon walking just a few minutes longer, Victoria noticed just in the distance that there seemed to be wide opened land. Then she heard something. Throwing her arm out, stopping Ron's movement and singing abruptly, she stood still completely concentrating.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, looking completely confused at the sudden change of things as his singing was cut short.

"I hear…" Victoria listened hard, and it was just barely there, but when it finally clicked, her grey eyes widened and lit up as if she'd just discovered treasure. She looked up at Ron, sharing her excitement in expression but unable to use words. She tugged down on his jacket, "Come on!"

She ran through the forest, avoiding the uproots and rocks as her feet bounced off the ground as a burst of energy allowed her to. Finally, reaching the opened mouth of the woodland area, she was greeted with a wide scene of greenery. Short grass swaying with the wind currents while her feet now stood on what looked so be a tall hill. She turned towards the edge of the hill where rocks resided, she saw what she'd been hearing. A tall cascading waterfall that splashed and stirred as it greeted a large body of water. The water was glinting underneath the sun, and it all looked too inviting. It wasn't a shower, but it would do.

"Wow." Ron appeared beside her, feeling as relieved as Victoria to have his eyes gander upon different scenery; and it was beautiful, breathtaking even.

* * *

 ** _4:31 pm_**

The area was just as lovely from their view as it was from the top of the hill. They had finally made their way down to the lower terrain. The loud splash from the waterfall roared in their ears now. There were trees off to the distance, and large rocks sitting at the corners of the water. She dropped her bag to the bright green below her, falling to her knees and cupping her hands underneath the gemstone-blue water. It was cold to the touch, but refreshing all the same when she splashed it to her face.

"Ron!" Victoria called out, grabbing more handfuls of water and rubbing the dirt off her face. "Ron!"

"Yeah?" Ron responded, walking towards forest off to the side.

"You should come here, get cleaned up. It's quite lovely."

"Yeah, alright. I'm going to look for something to eat first. I'll be back, okay? Just stay there."

Victoria laughed, watching Ron's back as he walked into the trees. "Trust me, I'm not leaving."

She stood up, moving over towards the rocks and slipping her shoes and tights off. She sat down, dangling her bare feet along the water as she swayed them left to right; watching as the water swirled around her toes. Sitting here, taking in the view and collecting all her thoughts, she decided to grab her bag and shuffle about its contents. She hadn't forgotten, but she also never spoke of it – she still had the locket. She took out the encasing it was being kept in, popping the lid open and revealing the horcrux. She picked it up, her fingers wrapped around the rusted silver chain while it tugged down slightly from its heavy nature. It carried a gold background with written black symbols around a thin greenish black snake that centered the piece. She felt drawn to it, her eyes analyzing the item suspiciously yet wondrously. Her finger ran over the bumps and curves of its skeleton while her senses momentarily became lost between its glinting gold attraction. She peeled away her eyes as if they were heavily focused, and she didn't understand why. She slipped the chain around her neck, holding the locket at her chest as she fixed it straight. It laid just underneath the necklace Harry gifted her one Christmas. She looked down at the crippling water that revealed her reflection. Her hair was a mess, but she already knew that. She had put it up in a messy bun, but over the past few days' strands of her curly black hair escaped from either side that she had to tuck behind her ears. Her eyes carried light bags indicating her restless nights, and there was still left over dry dirt on her collarbone and neck. After a while of sitting and reflecting, she finally made the decision to jump in.

She stood up, her toes curling on the rock as she kept her balance steady. She began to undress what was left of her outfit. Crossing her arms around her waist, she pulled her green laced shirt off her torso, throwing it over towards her bag where her shoes and stockings rested. She slipped off her skirt around her ankles, tossing that aside too. Her ivory skin felt warm underneath the inviting sun that barely greeted her in the neck of the woods. She stood there in her blackened lace underwear, holding her hands to her arms as she crossed them along her stomach. She looked forward, finding her reflection once more of her tall, sylphlike figure that easily gave away the want her stomach had been pleading for, for a while now.

Off in the distance, Victoria heard a snap beyond the forest; as if the breaking of sticks or twigs. She turned around quickly, her eyes on alert as she scanned the entirety of what she could see beyond the forest.

"Hello?" She yelled, the words getting stuck in her throat as the uncertainty of making herself more noticeable became more clear in her mind. "Is… is someone there? Ron?"

Maybe she was just tired. Nothing seemed to be there, and if there was, it was probably Ron scavenging for more edibles. She shook it off, knowing there was a cold, refreshing body of water just as the tips of her toes. She straightened up her back, feeling the weight of the locket against her chest as she embraced the temperature of what was below, and jumping off the rock into the water. At first, she could feel the sharp prickling sensation as she submerged herself completely. But after a while, she grew used to it. She dipped her head in multiple times, brushing her long black hair back while she also tried to scrub off the dirt that stained her body.

* * *

 ** _5:11pm_**

She was floating freely on her back, and after a while, she began to worry. Ron hadn't been back, she didn't understand what was taking him so long. She relaxed herself in the water, swimming from where she was in the center towards the large rock she had jumped off from. But something didn't feel right. Her body froze in place, as if she had this want – this need to stay put. She felt her body sink, her chest carrying a large amount of weight. The locket pulled lightly on her neck, releasing its anchor as she submerged herself below. Her mind felt clouded, like she had no thoughts on what was going on – but whatever was happening felt it should. She opened her eyes, holding her breath while she scoped the depth of the lake. She began swimming in a direction that felt pre-determined; but she knew it was where she wanted to go.

Beyond her was the walls of its deep-blue structure, but she noticed something else as well. Something else that seemed to be floating in the distance. She hurried towards it, her eyes not letting go of that mysterious figure as she approached it. The closer she got to it though, it became more clear what it was; and she never felt a greater sense of contentment. Her heart began pounding against her chest, her hands nearly shaking as she swam closer.

Her eyes etched out his athletic build, his bright emerald green eyes admiring her as she approached. It was unreal, but right in front of her; and as she got close enough to lay a hand across his face, everything around her became inconsequential.

His hands ran up the length of her torso, wrapping around to the base of her back as she gravitated closer towards him. She held him at his neck, holding him close as his head rested along her collarbone. She missed how it felt to hold him against her, how his fingers burned pressed against her mid back, and the complete sense of comfort he gave her whenever he was around. Safe, secure, wanted. She could stay here for as long as he was there. Her eyelids began to feel heavy as her body started to weigh down. He held onto her tightly, and she couldn't help but feel at peace, closing her eyes so a film of darkness filled her vision. Her body felt weightless as she lolled her head on his shoulder. Her legs grew tired, as the darker depth of the lake enveloped her. It was strange how her body felt; her lungs began to burn more so each second, and her heart was thumping at the base of her chest. She thought he could feel it, just how he felt for it each time they were in each-others company. She tried to feel for his too, but her arms wouldn't move. As she drifted, she could no longer feel the touch of his fingers, or his legs intertwined with hers; she couldn't even recognize that she was submerged anymore. It felt like she had fallen, but haven't quite reached the bottom yet; but her mind was too clouded to think of much of it.

As her conscious faltered, and numbing began taking over her body, something had hit her. It was like an electric shock that made her eyes open as wide as they could. Her body felt as if it took a leap out of her own skin, and she got the wind knocked out of her. Her arms began swaying frantically as she looked down at the deeper, dark blue depth of the lake below her. She could feel her body being pulled from her waist. With as much energy as she could muster, she felt around her body, feeling something wrapped around her torso as she tried to push it off – but it was clearly not enough. The darkened depth of the water grew in distance, as the thin layer of light green appeared. She could see the sun's light glowing on the surface, and the swiveling trees that danced with the crippling waves of the water. Before she knew it, her eyes saw the real thing. Air poured into her throat as she gasped for it; her chest expanding and her stomach pumping underneath his arm.

She felt her body fall on a solid surface, her hands clenching at her chest as she breathed in deeply, as if air was hard to come by. Her hands were being pushed off, and she hated feeling vulnerable. She looked up at the figure above her; it looked like a beautiful blurred oil painting. She moved her hands frantically towards the figure, feeling its body as if she longed to feel for it. Her chest felt as if it was collapsing; like someone was stepping on her while she tried so desperately to take in more air. Before she thought about how to act, her body forcefully pulled off to the side, water draining from her lungs as she coughed up whatever came out.

Her eyes burned, and her throat felt sore. She had a hand at her chest, while she felt the others on her back, running along her spine and the straps of her bra.

It took her a few minutes to finally compose herself; but she fell back down completely exhausted.

" _Victoria_? _Are you alright? Victoria?_ " She threw her hands out, feeling for the face of this person as if she had just lost her glasses. His voice was muffled out, but she could tell it was one of an apprehensive man.

"Ron?" She muffled exhaustedly. Finally, feeling completely spent, she threw her arms to her side, closing her eyes and drifting off.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I always love to read them (:**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy the chapter, i decided to break it down into parts just to get the feel of the multiple experiences the two are having in their time in the forest together.**_

 ** _Reviews are golden, and i hope you are having a lovely weekend!_**


	40. Chapter 40: Another Member

A/N: Wow, It's amazing how much time it took me to conjure up a chapter for this story. I think I've rewritten this chapter 4 times throughout the months I've been absent. I just found this chapter to be _such_ a challenge, with large time gaps that I couldn't think to fill in. I felt discouraged for a while, then got super busy as my life started to move towards a career while going back to school. Sometimes recently though sparked in me. It might have been from me rereading my entire story (which required me to write the chapter to get a feel for my characters again), but out of nowhere I just started writing and writing. I never thought I'd write as many words as I did for this chapter. It's funny because I've already created the chapter to go after this one, because I was so stuck on what to write in-between. Anyways, I am rambling. I appreciate everybody who is still following this story, the kind amazing reviews you guys leave, as well as people who are still finding this story throughout the months I've been absent. It really keeps me going and pushes me to come up with content.

Thank you!

\- Marie

I hope you enjoy this chapter, It was a real challenge for me to write, but hopefully now that I am past this tough part, the rest will come naturally to me.

I don't own HP, J.K Rowling is the author.

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Another member:**

" _I don't know why I just can't let it go."_

" _Memory's old but I just can't let it go."_

 _A softened whisper filled her ears of pleasant sounds of a song she couldn't quite understand. Humming of an older man's voice begged her eyes to open, and they listened, slowly. The blurry vision would only last a few seconds until the film in her eyes allowed her to make up a figure sitting in a rocking chair beside what looked to be a crib. She reached out for the figure, fixated on the long black hair and thickly lined tattoo's that covered the arms wrapped around his guitar. Her fingers brushed against the wooden crib; a barrier between her and the only sweet thing accompanying her. His head turned, his grey eyes lovingly falling upon the baby in the crib. He smiled softly, waiting only a few seconds as if taking in the image before him, till he stood up from the rocking chair and placed his guitar on the stand in the corner of the room._

 _Victoria watched his movements, trying so hard to mouth the words "daddy", but it wouldn't come out. Nothing would._

" _I see you're still awake." He said, laughing quietly, walking up to the window and opening it to let the wind blow freely into the room, pushing the curtains that rested on the windowsill into the air. "I remember being young, feeling like I could survive off of 2 hours of sleep because I had better things to do… and more energy." He laughed at his own joke. Typical of him. He walked on over to the crib, leaning against the edge and reaching an arm out. His hand caressed her face lightly, then reached for the stuffed animal to put it closer to his daughter. "Now I only get 2 hours of sleep because It's all I can get. But no matter how tired I am, seeing that smile always seems to fill me up with some kind of something that keeps me going." She could feel herself smile._

 _Suddenly, another figure appeared from behind him. Marlene's eyes looked well rested, her hair was in low, loose, twin pony tails so the blonde curls fell along her breast. Sirius looked up at her, kissing her cheek ardently._

" _Sweetie, she's so tired. Why don't you let her sleep?" Marlene said, rubbing a hand on Sirius' shoulder, looking down at Victoria._

" _She's not ready to go to bed yet." Sirius said, rubbing his fingers along Victoria's stomach._

" _She's been through so much… She needs a break." Marlene's smile began to diminish slowly._

 _Sirius grinned, "It's not time for that yet."_

 _Marlene's blue eyes swelled up, reddening her cheeks while she sniffed her nose. "I just want my baby back."_

 _Sirius turned towards his love, wrapping his arms around her tightly as he pressed a hand along her back. Her eyes fixed on Victoria as Sirius' were closed and content. "I know Marls… And you will. We will. It just won't be today."_

 _The two stood up, walking towards the door that was slightly ajar, a bright yellow light shining from the outside leaving a strip of it inside Victoria's nursery. Marlene looked back at Victoria, giving one more glance before Sirius helped her outside the room. Victoria watched as her parents walked out, closing the door behind them leaving a loud bang upon exit._

Victoria's jaded grey eyes opened slowly as the world around her became washed out in a blurry dull light. Her breaths were shallow, and it took a few hard blinks for her vision to become clearer. She looked up at something she hadn't been familiar with; it wasn't the bright blue or dark sky she had been under for weeks with Ron. It was some sort of tanned material that seemed to flutter with the bursts of wind. The environment was alarming. She was quick to lift her neck, but her head felt like a thousand pounds weighed down on her. She reached her skinny hand to her forehead, squinting in pain as a deep pulse traveled across her forehead to the bridge of her nose.

"Ah…" She whispered, quietly expressing the pain she felt in her head, as if something inside her were going to explode.

She rolled over on her side, closing her eyes just for another moment as she seemed to instinctively reach her skinny fingers to her chest. As they touched her chest, she could feel the bone of her collar, and the dry skin that protected her. Upon realization, she jumped. It was as if she gained the sudden energy to lift herself up. Her body shot up like a spike, her eyes wide open as she pressed her hand against her chest. Her fingers crawled up her neck in search, wrapping about her throat trying to make sure she didn't miss it. Where was it?

"Oh no," She said to herself, almost sarcastically because it couldn't be true. "Oh…." She began whining, turning her neck in every direction. Her eyes scanned around her surroundings. The small table that sat beside the cot she was on, on top a lamp, her wand to which she grabs, and water. Over in the corner, her now dry clothes hung lazily on a wooden stool. Her shoes organized just underneath. Anxiety swirled around her stomach and she wanted to throw up. She couldn't believe it… did she lose it? Did she really lose a _horcrux_? All of the things Harry would say to her if he found out… not only that she went out of her way and got it, but also that she _lost_ it. She covered her face with her hands, then pushed her hands up her forehead to clear her hair out of her face as her widened eyes scanned the entire tent carefully. She dipped down, looking underneath the cot but it was clear… She walked backwards towards the opening of the tent, still scanning her eyes of the tent just in case she missed even a glistening of metal, but she never saw it. The scrunching noise of fresh grass was the only thing she could hear now from underneath her feet. She could now feel the cool breeze of the wind blow past her skin creating a dozen bumps as she held her arms close to her chest, rubbing her hands along them. She looked up at the sky, dark inky clouds moved in much haste above her. She felt a raindrop hit the tip of her nose, then one hit her eye. She looked down immediately, rubbing at her eyes while rain began to come down faster. She wasn't in the best attire for this kind of weather – it looked as though someone had put her into a white night gown. She felt like some sick hospital patient, but she might as well be one with how little she had been eating while on the move with Ron.

She looked around as numbness infused her body. She didn't know where she was, or where the locket was. She didn't even know what to do… Her narrowed grey eyes explored her surroundings. The camp was somewhere deep in the woods, for there were only thickened trees that she could see within the distance. The tree's swayed violently, their leaves rustling above her while the fog began to settle, making it hard to see clearly in some distance.

Victoria took off, the rain starting to come down hard and softening up the dirt below her feet. Her bare feet began splashing every some odd steps she took as she hurried on through the forest.

"Ron?" She called out, her throat croaking for she was unsure if she should yell his name or stay quiet. "Ron?... Hermione?... Harry… _anybody_ …. Please…" Her voice trailed off as she continued through the forest, her feet snapping twigs and splashing mud up her legs.

After a while she could feel herself getting use to the bitter winds biting at her skin. Her arms and legs and face were numb enough that she couldn't care less. Her exhausted legs wavered from beneath her. She moved from tree to tree, pushing all her weight on each trunk with an extended arm, pushing herself off them to make it the next couple of feet. As fog settled in, she felt blind against it. She lifted her wand, "Lumos", but the light didn't seem to help much. She could only really see a couple feet ahead of her. Realizing she may have made the mistake of going too far from camp… she sighed in desperation.

Suddenly, she heard the cracking of sticks behind her. She quickly turned around, completely alert as she held her wand out in front of her, not necessarily aiding her in the situation. "Nox." She quiet said, walking backwards on the muddy grass as she kept her eyes in front of her, unsure what would emerge from the frog. She quickly moved backward till she reached a tree trunk, hiding behind it and peering out, her sights anchored at the same area she refused to leave unattended. It was then that she saw something emerge, some figure…

She went white at the idea of whoever the figure could belong to. Death eaters… Snatchers… Voldemort even! Who knows… she definitely didn't and didn't want to find out. Quickly she made the decision to push herself off the tree and to make a run for it in the thick fog.

She could feel the splashing of the mud drive higher up her legs as she pounded the balls of her feet through the ground. She could hear the footsteps behind her run after her, stepping on sticks and splashing in the same mud puddles.

She reached her arms out in front of her, making sure she didn't run into anything for the fog only got thicker. _Splash, splash, splash._ She was running too fast for her own good, and she began to lose balance in her own feet. Nearly tripping on her own ankles, she wobbled forward, spiraling her arms in front of her to keep balance but she could feel her left foot trip over a large stone. Her eyes widened as her body went fumbling forwards, her arms sprawled out as her hands cushioned the fall instead of her head. As her body weight pushed her forward down the hill, she could feel the cold wet dirt cover her face and body, her eyes only capturing parts of what was speeding past her. Finally, she landed with a loud _thump_ at the bottom of the hill, the fall nearly knocking the wind out of her. She pushed up with her hands, grunting as she got on her feet and pushed a few more feet towards the closest tree. She rested her body against the trunk, flattening herself as best she could and trying hard to hold the heavy breaths that wanted to escape her lips. She grasped the wand at her side, listening as the person in pursuit slid down the muddy hill after her. She closed her eyes, waiting… waiting… until the footsteps got closer.

Immediately, she jumped out from hiding and snapped her wand towards the figure, " _STUPE- "_

" _Expelliarmus!"_

Victoria's wand got knocked right out of her hand and spiraled feet away from her body. She widened her eyes in dismay. Her breath shook, fear clawing at her as she lolled her head downward, her knees dropping to the mud.

' _This was it'_ She thought. _'I never really had to accept death, and now is the time I would do it. But somehow, it's scarier than I would have thought.'_ Her rheumy eyes could not hold back the few tears that dropped like bullets down her pale cheeks. The footsteps drew closer, her eyes squinting like she was expecting pain… and the worse of it.

' _Please… just do it…'_ She cried to herself.

A deep breath was exhaled, and a hand reached for her face, cupping along her cheek as a thumb brushed away the tears that began to calm. "Please… no more running."

She looked up, her eyes darting to the man before her. She recognized that voice, and boy, did she miss it. Her eyebrows raised, and eyes rounded in surprise, she jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"HARRY?" She cried out, holding him so tightly it began to restrict his airway.

He coughed, loosening up her grip a bit as he pulled her away to look at her. "I'm so happy you're awake…" He said with deep concern. "I thought… I thought you'd never…" He pulled her back in, her arms wrapped around her waist as if he was saying goodbye for good.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again… I looked everywhere… I did what I could… me and Ron…" She pulled away, "Wait… Ron! IS he okay?"

Harry gave a half-lived grin. "Yeah, he's just fine. Why don't I take you back to the camp and we can discuss it there?"

Victoria nodded. The two got up, she held onto his arm for support then placed an arm around his neck as he directed them back to the camp.

Once they reached the camp, they hurried into the tent where the patter of rain amplified from hitting the top of tent. She could see the cot she was laying on previous before she ran off. They took a right turn from where she was sleeping and walked towards a long rectangular table where Hermione had three books opened and Ron was leaned up against a chair. Ron's eyes darted up, "Victoria?" Upon hearing that name, Hermione looked up as well, her face full of relief. "Vic! I can't believe you're alright!" She said, quickly jumping up from her chair and helping Victoria into the room.

Victoria limped over, and with assistance sitting down on one of the chairs beside Ron. Harry proceeded to sit beside her.

"I'm so glad you're alright…" Ron said, brushing his fingers through his orange hair. "I mean… I left you for 10… maybe 20 minutes… I shouldn't have… that was so stupid of me." His eyebrows snapped together as he balled his hand in a fist and slammed it against the table.

"It's really alright, Ron." Victoria assured him, "None of it is your fault."

Harry nodded, "In fact, if you didn't leave her Ron, who knows what would have happened."

Victoria looked at him questionably, "What do you mean?"

Harry gave a glance over to Hermione who nodded slightly. "When Ron left he actually found us, we weren't too far out from where you guys were. I guess we had the same idea about being near the water that you guys did. Well, when he told me where he had left you I came looking but you weren't where he said you'd be. I looked around and saw your clothes laying on a rock, but I couldn't see you. I looked a little harder and saw something glowing in the water. I dove down and found you just sinking…"

Victoria looked over at the three in horror. Hermione had a serious looked on her face, while Ron had disappointment for leaving her alone and allowing what happened to happen.

"After I pulled you up I noticed you had the locket on… you know… Slytherin's locket…" He said, raising an eyebrow at her. "Which we'll discuss how you got your hands on. Anyways, I tried to pull it off you, but it seemed magnetic to your chest."

"You must have been wearing it for some time." Hermione said, flipping a few pages in her book.

Victoria gave a guilty grin, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hermione used a few spells to get it to release its hold on you. It was tough but…" Harry looked over at Ron. Ron reached his hand down his sweater, pulling out a long chain and attached to it, the locket. The corner of his lips turned up slightly, almost painfully.

"It's safe." Ron assured.

Victoria felt a huge amount of weight lifted off her shoulders, and this constant feeling of anxiousness seemed to dissipate. "Why is Ron holding onto it?"

Hermione closed the book she was on, and looked at the other opened one, flipping a few pages, "Because _he_ is probably expecting Harry to have it… or _you_ since you're the first to have gotten a hold of it in the first place…"

Harry leaned over the table, resting his elbow down and propping his head up so he had a close look at her, "Which by the way… how did that come about?"

Victoria bit her bottom lip, her hands running down her knees, spreading the mud in more places along her body. "I should really wash off… excuse me." She said, excusing herself slowly from the table as she limped outside and brushed off the mud with the rain.

Harry emerged from the opening of the tent, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Are you ever going to let me in on it?" He said sternly.

Victoria brushed the mud off her knees, then her elbows… "I… I feel so… at fault." She sighed deeply.

"Maybe you are." Harry said, walking closer to her and reaching a hand up towards her face, helping her get the mud off her cheeks and neck. "But keeping us in the dark won't help us progress."

Victoria turned towards him, his hand softly lifting from her face and now trailing down her arms. "Are you mad at me?" She said in a mousy tone. She felt so small.

Harry rubbed at her arms, "Honestly Victoria, I am. Whatever you pulled to get that locket… it almost killed you. You were in a coma for way too long. We thought you'd never come out of it…" He dropped his hands, placing one on his forehead as he shook his head in disappointment. "Hermione was giving you all sorts of potions to help you… and whether it actually did or not, doesn't matter. I could have lost you. Something I could never forgive myself for… It would have gone against _everything_ I ever promised you."

Victoria's lower lip trembled, her eyes burning as she felt she really let him down. All she wanted to do was help. She didn't want to be a burden or another obstacle. She didn't realize how much trouble she couldn't gotten it but figured that it would be as easy once she got the locket that they would get out unscathed. That was definitely not what happened, and now she was paying the price.

"I'm so sorry, Harry… I just wanted to help…"

Harry took a close look at her, and for whatever reason he couldn't stay mad. He said his piece, expressed how he felt, and now all he could do was move on. He couldn't stand to watch her so upset, but it was better than watching her gasping for air or not breathing at all. He waited a few moments before pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her body. She couldn't feel safer than to be pressed against his chest, listening to his heart beat softly.

He gave a heavy sigh that brushed against her hair, his lips fighting their way to the top of her head. "Okay... We don't have to talk about it right now. But we will talk about it later…" He said in a momentous tone.

The two made their way back into the tent, drenched with water dripping from every angle. Hermione hurried over with a few blankets. "Take off the clothes and hang them up…"

Harry looked at her questionably.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Then cover yourselves with these," she said, pushing the blankets towards them. They grabbed onto the blankets and proceeded to do as Hermione ordered.

The next day the rain had let up and Harry and Victoria hung their clothes over the fire that Hermione started outside their tent. They were also warming up some soup cans that Hermione had also brought inside her purse. Victoria crinkled her nose at the sloshy meal but forced herself to eat it. It the most food she had eaten in a very long time.

After their clothes dried, they got dressed and finalized a meeting around the camp fire, so everybody could keep warm. Everybody sat in a circle, spread out from each other. Victoria was kneeling down on a towel Hermione provided so she wouldn't get her knees muddy, holding a stick up to the fire to watch it catch a flame. Ron was sitting on a chair, fiddling with the locket that flashed outside his sweater. Harry looked fully attentive towards Hermione who was holding a large blue bound book and looked as though she was ready to announce the most important news of the year.

"So… we've found the first horcrux." Hermione gestured over to Ron who was spinning the locket in circles from the chain. "Now, we have to figure out how to destroy it."

Harry rubbed his index finger to his chin in thought, "Why don't we try some spells?"

Victoria watched as the stick she held to the fire caught a large flame. She quickly blew it out. "Do you really think that would work?" She said, denying the fact Voldemort would make it that easy to destroy a horcrux.

Harry shrugged, "We can give it a shot." He pulled out his want and Ron's eyebrows raised.

"Woah, mate! You aren't planning to test that theory on me are ya?" He said, placing his hand on top of the locket.

"No. Could you take it off, so I can test that theory?" Harry said, gesturing his wand for him to take it off.

Ron looked down at the object, his eyes gazing at its glass exterior, his thumb running down the edges of the locket carefully, possessively. "Uhm… I think Victoria's right… I don't think it'll work." Ron suggested, keeping his eyes on the locket.

Victoria narrowed her eyes questionably, glancing over at Harry who had the same funny look on his face.

"C'mon mate, one spell. It can't hurt anybody to try." Harry said, standing up now.

Ron shook his head, "What if we trigger it or something…"

"Trigger what? What could possibly happen?"

Ron stood up from his seat, "I don't know! Maybe it'll ping our location… or maybe some sort of dark magic will come up and kill us!"

Harry gave an airy laugh, "You really think that would happen, Ron? Maybe a few death eaters will pop out from the locket and kill us all?"

Ron raised an eyebrow, "It almost happened at Victoria's house."

Victoria avoided contact, she felt embarrassed that it was her fault that they are even in this mess to begin with.

Harry was really starting to get annoyed, Victoria could hear it in the tone of his voice… he was trying really hard to be calm, but his eyes told a different story. "Take it off, Ron. Hurry up."

Ron shook his again once more, "No."

"Excuse me?" Harry clenched his jaw, his eyebrows pushed together.

"Shut it!" Hermione yelled over the two, slamming her large book closed. "Enough fighting you two!"

She glared between the two, looking almost as annoyed as Harry was. "We can't be fighting in a time like this! Maybe Victoria is right, why would _he_ make horcrux's so easily destroyable by just a simple spell?"

Harry lowered his wand, running his fingers through his unruly hair. "Do you have any better ideas?"

Hermione gave him an unbelievable look, "If I did, I wouldn't have called this meeting to ask you about ways to destroy the thing!" She shook her head, closing her fingers at the bridge of her nose.

"Why don't we just relax for tonight, and pick this up tomorrow?" Victoria suggest, tossing the stick she was entertaining herself with behind her in the woods and leaning back on her hands.

Hermione sighed, "Fine. You guys can rest. I'll keep doing more research." She gave everyone one last glance before turning on her heel and walking back inside the tent. Victoria lifted herself up, following after her.

She walked over to the cot, resting herself down as she slipped off her shoes and placed her wand on the table beside her. Harry walked in with Ron following closely who was shoving the locket back down his sweater.

Harry shuffled towards her, his head hanging low as he sat beside her, placing his wand down and rubbing his face with his hands, letting out a groan.

Victoria place a hand on his back, running her fingers down his spine. "You alright?"

Harry lifted up his head, his tired eyes looking into her grey one's. "I'm just… exhausted. Mentally. You know?"

Victoria grinned, "Yeah. I think we all are."

The two shifted as Victoria lifted the large maroon blanket for the two to fit under. She wrapped her arm around his waist, pressing her body against the back of his. He held his hand on hers that was placed by his stomach, clenching tightly.

"Are you comfortable?" Victoria asked, pulling him as close as she could.

The corners of his lips turned up, "I've never felt more comfort than knowing when I wake up tomorrow morning, you will actually be here." She couldn't control the smile that played on her lips. She felt the same. All those days she spent not knowing where he was and if he was okay, was torment. She could find some peace knowing that he was here, underneath her arms and not off somewhere in the distance without her.

* * *

xXx

A month had gone by and the weary group were growing aggravated at the topic of horcrux's. They had sleepless nights, and sometimes would even wince at the subject of destroying a horcrux. But today was a special day. Today was Victoria's birthday. They decided a week prior that they would set up a small celebration, and they would try to forget about horcrux's for _one day_ and to create some sort of happiness between the group.

The morning air smelled better than ever. A fresh aroma of pine filled the tent and so did its sunlight. They haven't seen sunlight in weeks, and they were happy to get anything other than rain or clouds. The group sat around the campfire that was currently only burnt wood and ashes, sharing their memories of their own previous birthdays.

They were all sitting on the dry ground, Victoria sat on Harry's lap, leaning back against his chest.

Ron sat back while poking the ashes with a long stick, and Hermione tried very hard not to open up one of her books.

"So, I told him… put it down!" Harry said, holding a hand in front of him to catch the attention of everyone around him who was laughing at his story. "So, he looks at me, with his big round eyes, this smirk across his face and I kid you not, snaps his fingers and the cake falls right on top of my Aunt Petunia." Harry said, trying to suppress a laugh but the picture of his birthday cake falling directly on his Aunt Petunia's head was one of the best memories he had of them.

Victoria looked up at him, smiling uncontrollably his gaze was still in front of him, allowing her view to be that chiseled jaw she always found so attractive. He looked down, his emerald green eyes glazed in a carefree expression, he kissed the top of her forehead.

"I can't believe you find that so funny," Hermione said, feeling momentarily bad for his aunt.

Ron laughed, "Alright Hermione, what about your birthdays?"

"What about mine?" Hermione said, lifting up her chin as if there was nothing out of the ordinary with her birthdays.

Ron egged her on, "Well… tell us a story."

"Uhm…" Hermione looked up in thought. "Well there was this one time my parents made me a cake when I was in elementary school." She started giggling lightly to herself in mid-thought. "They tried to make it look like there was teeth on it, because I had gotten an interest in Dentistry… and my friends all thought they were actual teeth and got really scared that my parents pull teeth and keep them…"

Ron's eyebrows pressed together, "Blimey… that's terrifying…"

Harry and Victoria laughed lightly, and Hermione shrugged in agreement. "It really was… you should've seen how many of my friends cried because they had loose teeth…"

"What about you Victoria?" Ron said, turning his attention to her. Victoria bit her lip, running her hand down Harry's leg as she thought about any of her previous birthdays, but she never really had any interesting birthday's either.

"Well, there was this one time I suppose I threw a birthday party when I was like 12…" Victoria narrowed her eyes trying to remember the exact events. "I remember that Pavarti had dared Ernie to take off his clothes, well except his underwear. He did, but Lavender took his clothes and ran off with it. When it was time to eat dinner, Elise called us down and Ernie didn't have any clothes to wear. So, I gave him my clothes…" Victoria laughed, remember the looking on Elise's face when Ernie came down the stairs into the kitchen in her attire. "I remember he was wearing a black skirt with a grey top that had a cat on it. My aunt's face was priceless… What I would do to see that face again." Victoria's laughs matched with everybody else, until hers started to fade upon what she had just said and realized how much she meant it. She really did miss her aunt. She missed a lot of things about her, like the amazing dinner's she used to cook, and how much she accommodated her friends coming over. How she would teach Victoria piano, even though she didn't learn much, she still appreciated it. Most of all, she appreciated the fact Elise took her in, and tried to protect her under all costs. Victoria just wished she didn't argue as much as she did with her before she passed, it would've made the closer memories she had with her fonder.

She could feel Harry's fingers run along the sides of her arm, trying to comfort her. She looked up, catching his worried gaze. "Happy thoughts, yea? It's your birthday…" He said, conjuring up a smiling, hoping it would pass on to her.

She nodded, smiling back.

* * *

xXx

It was October, and the outdoors began to grow colder. The group were now changing locations in fear that if they stayed too long they would get found out. Their growing worry came from what they now heard on the radio that Ron was obsessed with carrying around with him. Their new location was perched on top of a mountain, their feet now touching gelid stone that traveled over 50 feet over the edge. The harsh winds seemed to be worse now that they were higher up, and Victoria started regretting wearing the outfit she did… but she couldn't help not being able to pack properly became they ended up in the middle of the woods.

Victoria's legs swung over the edge of the mountain, he feet pushing out towards what would be a deadly drop if anyone would to tip over the edge. Below she could see more of that gunmetal stone that sat in groups along the edge of a narrow river. The tops of trees were rattling, their deep orange and dark red leaves escaping from its resting point and flying off over the river to soon litter the deep green grass of its contents. Victoria looked down, her fingers holding tightly onto the edges of an old photograph, but not the one she would normally carry. This was the one Harry gave given her when she found out Sirius Black was her father. She looked it over, the entire group of The Order, and couldn't stop grinning from looking at her parents in particular.

Harry came over and accompanied her by the edge of the mountain, sitting beside her and looking down onto the photograph he gifted her. "Looking at it again, are we?" He said, brushing his fingers past her neck to push her long black hair back behind her shoulder, but the wind was fighting him.

"I didn't bring the photos from Grimmauld Place, so this is the only one I've got." She laughed lightly, pressing her fingers down on the edge of the photograph so they lifted up slightly. "Just like old times I guess." She turned her neck; her hair now being pushed completely out of her face as she glanced at Harry. His eyes were darkened, probably from lack of sleep. No one really knew what sleep was anymore. His round spectacles sat on the top of the bridge of his nose, and his hair, growing longer, was being pushed back so his scar was completely visible to her eyes. She placed a hand over his face, running her fingers along his outlined chin as her fingers felt the prickling of the hair that started growing quickly.

"By the time we're done with this, you'll have Dumbledore's beard." His mouth curved into a smile as his raised his chin up into the air and started scratching at the bottom of his chin.

"I hope not, it's itchy as hell."

Victoria slipped her photograph back into the pocket of her dark grey pleated skirt and placed her hand on top of her tights, to which were completely destroyed from her time out in the woods. There were holes large enough for her hand to fit through along her legs, and tears near her thighs. "So," She started, pushing a piece of hair that fell in front of her lips out of the way, "Why aren't you inside?"

Harry's smile faded, his expression hardening as he looked out into the opened world before them. "I'm getting sick of listening to that radio Ron insists of keeping on."

Ron had been attached to the radio ever since Hermione suggested they all use it to check in with what is happening in the Wizarding World, considering their position isn't necessarily the best for getting news. They did have Phineas Nigellus, a painting of him that Hermione had took from Grimmauld Place so get frequent updates of Hogwarts, but he kept coming back with nothing.

The radio though, had plenty. Enough depressing news to alter anybody's perception of their world. Shops were being ransacked, people were being violated and murdered… Even though they were on the run and Harry being the most wanted wizard now, she somehow felt safe being out here in the woods instead of anywhere near civilization where these terrifying violations were happening.

Yet, Ron was soaking up all this terrible news day by day, hour by hour, whenever he possibly could. The school year had started, and his sister was still attending Hogwarts. He couldn't bare missing anything that had to do with Hogwarts, even if Phineas said that nothing in particular was happening with the students. One of the only useful bits of information Phineas did tell the group was that Professor Snape was now the headmaster. Victoria couldn't wrap her head around this, and neither could anybody else. She couldn't believe it, after murdering Dumbledore in cold blood, he then takes the spot where he stood proudly. She couldn't imagine the type of torture her friends were going through right now, considering Snape had always been a hard ass, but now he was a murderer.

"He just wants to know," Victoria assured him as she tilted his head, trying to look into his eyes that were still peering out over the mountain. "We would all like to know."

Harry nodded slowly, as if analyzing what she had just said but still couldn't find it in himself to justify keeping that damn thing on 24/7. "If I heard anything about the people I care most about, I would probably want to give up." He said honestly, looking a tad disappointed in himself for saying it out loud.

Victoria leaned in, placing her lips carefully on the side of his face while her hand cupped the other side. "What you don't want to hear… you should. Maybe not all the time like Ron is, for it seems to be taking a toll on his health…" She pressed her eyebrows together in thought, "He's been way moodier than he's ever been. Don't you think?"

"I swear if I have to spend another day listening to that thing, I'll throw it off this edge." Harry jumped up on his feet, his hands rubbing at his eyes as he walked back towards the tent and entered. Victoria did the same, and upon entering the tent she could hear the crackling of the radio station and the static that sounded off between every few sentences. She looked over by the table where Ron rested his head in his arms, his face looking towards the radio that sat just inches by him.

"Hey, Ron." Victoria said, walking into the room but he didn't seem to hear… or care. She walked around to take a look at his face. His eyes were sunken and dark, his nose was red from the cold and his face was completely pale. His moved his hand to the top of the radio, fiddling with the knobs as he switched to different stations as the static persisted.

"Fuck this thing," Ron said, slamming a fist down on the top of it. Fortunately, he didn't break it. Victoria couldn't imagine how Ron would act if the only thing he's been relying on lately was broken. Then she remembered how close Harry was to throwing it over the mountain side. She sat beside him, throwing an arm down on the table as her eyes moved between Ron and the radio.

"Don't you think it's time we have a break?" She suggested, lifting her fingers towards the off button on top of the radio. Ron immediately slid his hand from his pants, pulling out his wand and pointing it directly at Victoria. Victoria's eyes widened, her face went into shock. She couldn't believe Ron would pull out his want at her… and for a radio?

She lifted her hands up in surrender, slowly backing away from it. "Okay… I'm not touching it…" She said as she watched as Ron's wand traveled as she moved away.

"That's right you're not." Ron hissed, his eyes looking up at her with no essence of life. He looked dehumanized, it was frightening.

"The fuck are you doing Ron?" Victoria turned her neck to see Harry's wand pulled out and pointed towards Ron. Ron immediately moved his attention towards him, his other arm now holding onto the radio for dear life.

Victoria examined the two, and she knew this wouldn't end well. Two boys who looked completely spent, exhausted, had barely had any sleep for months and were hungry and worried… now brandishing wands at each other carefree. She didn't want an altercation to happen between them, and a very scary accident to happen to anybody in this tent. Victoria shuffled her feet carefully between the two, her arms held out to either end of the boys.

"Harry… Ron… please…" Victoria pleaded, hoping she wouldn't be in the cross-fire of anything. _Where is Hermione?_

"Are you mental?" Harry asked, his jaw clenched. "Pulling a wand out on my girlfriend?"

Ron was practically shaking in rage, he grimaced at Harry. "Your _girlfriend_ should be minding her own business!" He gave a sudden raise in voice that made Victoria jump.

"Minding her own business?" Harry gave a contemptuous laugh, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "We do mind our own business around here, Ron. But its bloody hard to do so when all you did is fucking listen to that radio. It's driving us all mad!"

Ron stood up immediately out of his seat, still holding the radio close to him. He began pointing his wand lazily, moving his hand in gestures as he walked around the table towards Victoria. "At least you've got nothing to worry about…" Ron scowled, looking at the Black. "You've got her right here with you."

Harry's face flushed as he grabbed onto Victoria's wrist and pulled her out from between the two. "Don't be ridiculous, Ron. Yes, she's here, but there are others that I also love that are out there too, you know. You don't think I worry? I have friends at Hogwarts still, and family to care about."

Ron laughed, holding the radio under his arm, "What family? Your family is dead. You have no one to worry about."

Harry had never looked more vexed, his jaw tightened up so much, so it looked like he'd be gnawing down on his teeth. The veins in his hands were prominent as he clutched down on his wand, looking as if it would snap any moment. Victoria covered her mouth with her hands, her pulse rising in fear of what would happen next. The momentary silence didn't help and created a suspension she wish would end.

Harry threw his wand to the floor, jumping at Ron who landed backwards, dropping the radio by his side. Harry lunged a fist to Ron's face, and Victoria screamed in fear. Ron pushed Harry off him, rolling on top and giving out a few blows to the face as well.

"STOP IT! STOP IT PLEASE! YOU'LL KILL EACHOTHER!" Victoria yelled, trying to get at a good angle to separate the boys. She lunged towards Ron's arm, her hands clasping around his wrist, but he shoved her, pushing her back so she tumbled down. " _please!"_ She cried out, tears falling down her face as she watched Harry push Ron off.

Hermione ran into the tent, her eyes widened in great trepidation. "Boy! BOYS!" She yelled, looking at the two who would not stop, and Victoria who was crying on the floor, her eyes reddened and puffy. Hermione pulled out her wand, a bright red spark shot out from the tip and pushed the two backwards, creating a window of peace.

"What is happening?" Hermione asked, holding her hands up to her head as if something grave was going on. "Forget it, we don't have time." She said, hurrying towards her books and stuffing them in her bag, along with anything she could.

Victoria's eyes fell to the boys, Ron's chest was falling in and out, his face covered in blood and his eyes staring down at his radio lifeless. He ran over to pick it up. Harry ran his hand over his face as blood gushed down his broken nose. He pushed himself up as Ron hurried over towards the opening of the tent.

"We have to hurry," Hermione said hastily, finishing putting everything in her bag and hurrying towards the exit of the tent.

"What's going on?" Victoria said, pushing herself up as she cleared her tears that fell to her chin. "Hermione!"

Hermione turned on her heel, "Snatchers, they're looking." She said, giving her a look of urgency.

Victoria glanced over at Harry anxiously, he hurried over towards her, grabbing his wand and exiting the tent. They could hear the muffled sounds of Ron and Hermione arguing. "Put it in the bag Ron!" She ordered, holding the bag opened for him to put the radio inside.

Ron held onto it tightly, "Fat chance." He looked over towards Harry and shook his head, "Not letting him get to it."

Hermione's patience grew thin. She snapped her bag closed and pressed her lips into a hardline. "Fine." She started walking off in the distance.

"Hermione?" Harry called out, "What about the tent?"

Hermione turned around, anger rising the temperature in her cheeks, she had had enough. "We don't have time! Haven't you been listening?"

The group began to trek from their camp, carefully and quietly because Hermione had seen Snatchers earlier when Ron and Harry were fighting. She tried to figure out where they would go but wasn't sure if they were going to loop back around. This area wasn't safe anymore.

Victoria held up a piece of cloth, handing it over to Harry who placed it just under his nose, his face wincing in pain from the broken bone. "Ah!"

"Does it hurt a lot?" Victoria asked, looking at not only his broken nose, but also the scrapes that went down his face.

Harry clenched his jaw, "No." He said, looking over at Ron who was clearing the blood from his face with his arm.

That walked a little deeper into the woods, far enough from the camp, but close enough that they could see it. Hermione stopped, moving behind a tree and peering over towards the tent. "Okay, hold on." She said, narrowing her eyes so she could see the tent between the thickened trees.

Victoria tried to match her general direction, "What are you-"

"Sh!" She hushed her, her eyes anchored to the tent. "There." She whispered.

Victoria looked hard, moving a few feet to the side before she could finally see it. "Is that…" She whispered.

"Yea. Snatchers."

Victoria watched as two men approached the tent. They were both tall, covered in black with black hoods so it was hard to make out their faces. One of the men entered the tent while the other stood watch. They waited to see what they two men would do.

"I figured they were looping around…" Hermione said.

"We're safe though, right?" Victoria asked, still looking at the tent.

"No, we should get moving."

"And leave the tent?" Ron said loudly, being hushed by the girls as he curled up behind them with his radio.

"What's that?" Hermione said, watching as one of the men emerged from the tent holding a piece of parchment in his hand.

Victoria narrowed her eyes, then they widened upon shock and realization. She dug her hand down her pockets, turning them inside out as she frantically looked at the ground around her.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, looked at Victoria confused.

"My photo… my photograph… it's gone!" Victoria cried out in a whisper, her heart feeling as though it had fallen down her ribcage.

"What photograph?" Hermione said, lifting a hand towards Victoria to try to calm her down. "Shhh… what photograph?"

Harry took the cloth away from his nose, the blood as stopped. "The one of The Order that her parents were in."

Hermione clapped a hand to her forehead, "You're joking right?" She looked over at Victoria who was kneeled down, her eyes somberly fixated at the leaves that crunched below her legs. "That's a dead giveaway. They'll know it's us for sure…"

Harry rubbed a hand to his neck, "Are you sure they'd know?"

Hermione nodded certainly, "Who else would have something like that in their possession? Someone who has ties from Dumbledore or anybody else in the group. And nobody in that group was an ally of _him_."

"Except for Pettigrew," Ron added, still staying behind the group.

"We've got to get moving now, they'll start a man hunt if they put two and two together…" Hermione said, pushing off the tree and turning around.

She froze in her spot and everybody's attention was moved towards the deep raspy voice that appeared from behind them.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere, sweetheart." Victoria jumped off her knees, turning to face a strange man who was standing before them. Harry held his arm out, putting his body in front of her as they carefully watched the man walk towards them.

He was a tall lofty rugged man. He had long black wavy hair that he pushed behind his ears, shiny as though he hadn't showered in a while. His jaw was taken over by a dark grey shadow, and left eye held a scar that went down his cheekbone. He wore a long black cloak, matching the men who went towards their tent. He gave a short-lived grin that accompanied a foreboding feeling between the group.

Harry took his wand out, along with Ron who stumbled back towards Hermione.

"It's rude to pull wands out on people you don't know," He said, crossing his arms and leaning against the tree.

"We know who you are," Harry said, his fingers pressing down on Victoria's wrist, creating imprints with his nails.

"Oh? Do you now?" He smiled, "Enlighten me?"

"You're allies of _him._ "

"Him?" He tapped his finger to his chin in thought, then raised his eyebrows upon realization. "Ah! Silly boy no…"

Victoria could hear the snapping of twigs behind them. She turned her neck slightly, and noticed two men standing behind them, their arms cross in front of them with this wands in their hands. Victoria tugged down on Harry's grasp, but she couldn't escape his fingers. Her chest tightened in fear.

"We're simply getting paid." He laughed, snapping his fingers to order the men behind them to come and apprehend them.

Victoria looked around the group, they didn't seem to be doing anything, except now Hermione had her wand out. She wasn't going to give up, she couldn't. Adrenaline started pulsing through her veins as her hands, shakily, reached down in the pocket of her skirt where Harry was standing.

The man sent a devilish grin through the four, "Just don't struggle, we don't like the extra work."

Victoria snapped her arm around herself, throwing her wand behind her as a spark of red went shooting towards one of the men, hitting them square in the chest as they got knocked back a few feet. The other cloaked man immediately pulled his wand and a light green light shot from the tip of his wand, spiraling towards Victoria. Harry pulled Victoria out of the way, throwing spells back at the man who was running around them to dodge.

"I told you not to be a challenge…" The man sighed, pulling out a dark red wand from inside his cloak and throwing the killing curse at the group. Immediately they dispersed, running for their lives away from the camp and deeper into the forest.

Harry had let go of Victoria, but he kept her in his sights as they run through the thickened woods, their feet hopping over large tree humps and rocks. A bright green light spiraled into a tree in front of Victoria, chipping away the bark and leaving a deep hole in the trunk. Victoria ducked as Harry put an arm over her shoulders, another green light spiraling above their heads.

Hermione turned her head, throwing spells behind her and hitting one of the men with a stunned spell.

Ron was nearly tripping over his own feet, his heart beating out of his chest as he clutched onto the radio and threw some stunning charms behind him without even looking. A bright green bolt snapped at his feet and he fell forward, sliding on his hands as the radio slipped from under him.

Harry turned around, waving Victoria off, "Go!"

Victoria stopped, watching after Harry who ran towards Ron, "But!"

"I said go!" He said without even looking, hopping over a branch to get to his mate.

Victoria stood behind a tree, watching at the oncoming men and throwing spells at them to try to protect Harry and Ron. Harry wrapped his hands around Ron's torso, trying to pull him up as Ron tried to crawl over towards the radio.

"Get up, Ron!" He yelled, trying with all his strength to get Ron on his two feet.

"I need it!" Ron said, reaching his arm as far as he could to grab the radio.

"Forget it, Ron!" Harry ordered just as another green spark nearly missed the two.

"Get out of there!" Victoria yelled, throwing a fire charm at one of the men, creating a wall of fire in front of him. "Hurry!"

Ron pushed himself up, finally. Leaning over to grab the object when a bright green spark spiraled and destroyed it. The radio obliterated into pieces before him. "No…" He cried in defeat as he pushed forward with Harry towards Victoria and Hermione who was creating shielding spells.

"Run!" Hermione said, turning around and rushing through the woods.

The group had run for as long as their legs allowed them too, even though they believe they lost the Snatchers a while back when Victoria and Hermione created a large fire wall between them. They finally stopped, taking in a large amount of icy air that burned their throats as they heaved from exhaustion. Victoria held her hands to her knees, bent over as she tried to regain some lost energy. Hermione began coughing vigorously as she also tried to catch her breath. Harry cleared the sweat from his forehead, taking heavy footsteps towards Victoria and reaching his arms around her neck. She closed her eyes, her fingers scrunching at his sweater as he held her tightly. Ron began coughing, leaning against a tree trunk as he looked out from where we were running from.

Harry let go, placing a hand over Hermione's back, "We did it." He said, his cheeks flushed and his chest rising up and down. "We're all safe."

"Yeah," Hermione said as Victoria nodded in agreement.

Ron sighed deeply, his heavy gaze moving towards Harry, "We're all safe? Yeah, Yeah, _we're_ safe, that's for sure."

"Ron?" Hermione looked at him confused as he walked over towards Harry, pushing on his shoulder.

"What's your problem?" Harry caught his balance, pushing Ron back.

"My problem is that we're all safe! But I'll never know if my family is!" Ron yelled, throwing his arms out towards the general direction he last saw his radio.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Are you seriously going on about the fucking radio, _again?"_

"Enough fighting you two!" Hermione pleaded, letting out a loud sigh for she didn't know what to do anymore to mediate them.

Ron's jaw clenched, "You've taken from me the one thing I had for comfort."

"Comfort?" Harry pushed his eyebrows close, looking at Ron as if he had gone mad. "Comfort? From hearing all those depressing stories every-single-day? That's comfort? I didn't just fucking take that from you, I saved your fucking life, mate." Harry moved closer towards Ron, his chest puffed out as he looked down at him.

"I didn't ask for you to help me." Ron said, matching up with Harry's stance.

"You what?" Harry was moving inches closer to Ron and Hermione stepped in when Ron reached out his arms.

"ENOUGH! I've had ENOUGH!" Hermione pushed back Ron harder than she thought, and he tumbled backwards and fell, landing on his hands.

Ron nodded, biting his lower lip as he scanned his eyes through the forest. "Alright…" He said, picking up his fallen wand and standing back up on his two feet. "I see how it is, fine."

Hermione grabbed onto his arm as Ron started to walk away, "Ron, wait! I'm sorry-"

"No!" Ron swiped his arm away, releasing Hermione's grasp as he started walking backwards. "You're all just close friends, aren't you? I hear you all talking about me, like I'm some crazy bloke."

Hermione's eyes began to grow red, "Ron, please. You're not yourself…"

Victoria watched as it all unfolded. "Now you'll all have each other. Deal with your own problems, yourselves." He said, scornfully gazing at Harry before walking off into the forest.

Victoria moved towards Harry, her eyes watching Hermione as she ran after Ron, tugging down on his arm but he continuously pushed him back. It wasn't until his wand was drawn that she gave up. She couldn't believe what had just happened, and she certainly didn't want to believe it. Ron, separating from the group, and with a horcrux. Now they were back where they started, and with one less person. If there was a time any of them wanted to give up, now would be it.

* * *

 _xXx_

 _November_

The frosty breeze invaded through the broken glass in their window, blowing the curtains that invited plumes of dust into their small room. Victoria exhaled a cloud of air that traveled an inched from her face before disappearing. She ran her fingers along the dusty windowsill, leaving imprints and grey marks on her fingers.

Harry stuffed his wand inside his pants, getting off the cot that was inches from the ground as it creaked upon standing.

Hermione dug a hand through her purse, taking out dollars of muggle currency and closing the flap.

"Ready?" She asked, looking at Victoria and Harry.

Victoria nodded, looking outside the window where a few shards of glass were still stuck in place. Outside, snow began to fall softly. The dark black pavement was starting to turn be enveloped by the white snowflakes that fell innocently. She had the few of a diner across the street, where the sign in the window of a girl holding up a tray was blinking rapidly in red and green colours. She began licking her lips just thinking about food. She could feel the touch of fingers across her back. Harry gave her a knowing look and the two started walking out of the room.

The dirty floorboards creaked as they walked past the one cot they all shared the night before. The peeling brown wallpaper and spiderwebs that covered the corners of the room didn't make sleeping much easier, for it was a very gaunt motel.

The three stepped down the questionable stairs, for some of the steps had holes in them. Once they reached the entrance, Harry and Victoria started to leave as Hermione paid the man at the front desk.

Victoria breathed in the frigid air, wrapping her arms around chest as she looked along the road. A few people were walking, barely anybody was driving, and the snow began to fall harder. They all knew what they wanted to do first…

Harry opened up the glass door which welcomed them with a soft ring of a bell. The three entered and a short waitress with short dirty blonde hair tied up in a ponytail greeted them in her blue and white dress. "Afternoon, just three?" She said, looking back at the group as she smacked her gum between her teeth and grabbed three menus.

"Yea… just three." Harry said, momentarily thinking about Ron.

"Right over here," She said, gesturing and walking with the group to a booth that sat just below the blinking red and green sign Victoria could see out of the window of the motel.

"Can I get any of you a drink?" She offered, one hand on her hip holding a notepad to write orders on.

"Just water please," Hermione asked, looking up at the waitress.

She nodded and walked off, coming back with waters and taking their orders. It wasn't long until they got one plate filled with home fries, and they completely devoured it.

Harry looked out of the window at the passerby's as Hermione checked her watch. "What's the plan?" Victoria asked, running a hand along Harry's leg that began shaking anxiously.

Hermione stabbed another home-fry with her fork, stuffing it in her mouth. "Well…" She leaned in as the conversation couldn't be overheard. "We know from what Phineas told us that the Ministry is looking for the Sword of Gryffindor."

Harry looked over to Hermione, "Didn't he say Scrimgeour took it for inspection?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. Apparently that's a fake one Dumbledore put in his office to throw off the Ministry."

"So, where's the real one?" Victoria asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. But we _do_ know that Dumbledore wanted Harry to have it."

"Maybe it's somewhere Harry and Dumbledore had in common?" Victoria looked over at Harry questionable.

Harry looked up in thought, tapping his fingers along the table. "Mmm… I don't know."

Hermione leaned forward, "Did you and Dumbledore have any places you two would meet?"

"Not… really. His office…"

"What if it's in Surrey where his aunt and uncle are?" Victoria suggested.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't think Dumbledore would place an object like the swor-"

"Are you guys all set?" The waitress intervened, grabbed the plate from the table and placing the check.

"Yeah, thanks." Hermione said, grabbing the check and putting down some muggle cash. "Anyways, I don't think so." She finished.

Victoria groaned, it had been two weeks since they heard from Phineas about the sword of Gryffindor, and it felt as though they weren't getting much farther in the investigation. She was tired of having to sleep in old motels just, so they wouldn't get found. They had to lay low, walking the back streets that were dangerous and they wouldn't be able to defend themselves with their wands. It was much sketchier than Nocturne Alley, Victoria thought.

She ran her hands down her tights, her fingers reaching a large hold that widened at her thigh. She sighed, running her fingers to the hem of her skirt and scratching at a dried-up mud stain from when they were camping out in the woods.

"Why don't we find some new clothes…" Victoria suggested, looking down uncomfortably at her own attire, then at everybody else's. Hermione and Harry looked equally as dirty, and she could tell by the looks on their faces that they weren't necessarily object to the idea.

"Where would we go?" Harry asked, looking out the window once more, "There really isn't much here."

Hermione took out her watch to check the time, then scratched her head in thought. "Well, I know the area kind of well."

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "You _do?_ "

"Well, not this area in particular, but I've been to London countless times with my parents so… I could navigate us somewhere."

The reflection in Harry's eyes lit up as a bus pulled over to the side of the bus stop, its automatic lights flashing right at him. "Why don't we take the bus?" He suggested, pointing at the vehicle.

Hermione nodded, "Alright. I suppose why not."

The three got up off their seats and left the diner, the ringing of the bell telling them goodbye as they approached the large dark blue bus that was letting on passengers. A sound of exhaust released from the bus and the doors began to creak shut. Harry hurried over, placing his hand on the closing door and holding it open.

"Hold on! Can we get on?" Harry asked, pushing the door open. The door opened fully, and Harry turned around, gesturing for the girls to follow.

Hermione placed a few coins in the slot for them to ride the bus and they took their seats. Harry sat by the window, Hermione in the middle and Victoria at the end.

The first thing Victoria could notice was this odd smell of old sock. She scrunched her nose, looking around at the people sitting across from her. Everybody looked the same around here, depressed… ragged… scary. Yet, she didn't look any better.

The bus traveled for nearly an hour before Hermione told them they should get off. After exiting the bus, they landed on a sidewalk that looked a lot cleaner than the one by the diner. Yet, the place still seemed a little sketchy… but she supposed it's because they still needed to lay low. Across from them was a small boutique that Hermione suggested they check out for clothing. Carefully they walked across the street to this small store and Victoria examined its exterior as Hermione walked in.

"Betty's Boutique?" Victoria said, raising an eyebrow at the clothes that were on display in the window. One mannequin was wearing a long scarf with tall fur in a magenta colour, with a bright pink vest and matching skirt. "Looks like something Umbridge would wear…"

Harry chuckled, he could see it considering it was the only colour Umbridge did wear.

Victoria looked around, and spotted a man leaned up against a railing in front of what looked to be an apartment building, smoking a cigarette.

Harry opened the door, looking back at Victoria, "You comin?"

Victoria reassured him, "Yeah, I'll be there."

Harry went on inside while Victoria crossed her arms, walking towards the man. As she approached him, she could make out his rough features. He had a small grey winter hat on that had some dark brown stains on it, some dark grey gloves where the fingers were cut opened, a large jacket that gave an illusion to his skinny body, and ripped jeans and old shoes. Victoria gave a small grin as she approached the man who looked at her confusion. He had a large nose, small brown eyes and thick brown eyebrows.

"What do you want kid?" He asked, watching her carefully as she walked closer. His voice sounded phlegmy from all the cigarettes he had been smoking.

"Mind if I bum one?" She asked, shivering in the cold.

He raised a bushy eyebrow at her, pondering the question for a moment as if he had never been asked such a question from a girl like her. He grunted to himself, pulling a cigarette out of his pack and handing it to her.

"Cheers," She said, holding the stick between her lips as he lit it for her. Her took a long drag, a long-awaited inhale that she hadn't had in a very long time. She held it in for a few seconds, exhaling deeply while closing her eyes, tilting her face upwards so the snow fell and melted down on her cheeks.

He chuckled to himself, shaking his head as he took a puff from his own, "You kids are really somethin'."

"You think so?" She said, looking down at her black shoes that had water marks on it from the snowfall.

"I had a daughter like you," He said, looking her up and down and shaking his head.

"Had?" Victoria took another puff of her cigarette.

He shrugged, "She passed a few years ago."

Victoria dropped her eyes from the man, "Sorry."

"Nah," He waved her off, "Don't be. She had a good life you know? Lived with her mom's parents, went to those fancy schools with uniforms and shit."

"Oh?" Victoria looked at the man confused.

"Yeah, had her future lined up, ya know? But that life wasn't for her I guess. Threw it all away. Died from alcohol poisoning."

Victoria bit her lip, she didn't know what to say. She watched as the old man took one drag of his cigarette, then pulled a small bottle out of his coat pocket and uncapped it, taking a swig of the bright brown substance. It was weird how different they were, and their worlds. "Why did she change?"

He copped back on the bottle, stuffing it back in his coat pocket before looking her directly in the eyes, "She wanted to be more like daddy." He laughed loudly, coughing up saliva as he did so and spitting it out. "Who are you trying to be like?"

Victoria's body felt leaden as she looked down at her cigarette and watched the embers burn through the paper. She knew the habit was bad… she had the habit for a while before she decided to quit. She just wanted one more taste, she had been so stressed out the past few months that maybe it warranted it. She could help but think what her situation would be like if she hadn't been following in her parent's footsteps. Was she trying to be like them? Maybe reach the same fate as them? She shook her head as car lights flashed up at her. A car rolled through the pavement slowly, coming to a screeching halt in front of the two. She looked over, the window rolled down as a man cat called her and stuck a hand full of cash out the window. She rolled her eyes in disgust, dropping the cigarette to the ground and stomping it out. She looked over at the man, "My father." She turned on her heel, hurrying inside the boutique where Harry and Hermione were trying on clothes in front of the mirror. Hermione had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a white zipped up sweatshirt. Harry wore some jeans and a green pull over.

"Victoria, hey!" Hermione called, gesturing her towards the two. Victoria walked through the store where there were short rackets of clothing standing in rows of two with 6 to each row. The shop was very small and not so wide, and they were the only people inside it. The lights were very dim, and the walls were covered in shelves with interesting hats, belts, and costumes.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked, taking his clothes in a bundle under his arms.

Victoria looked around the store, unsure on how to answer. "I just needed some air." She finally said while being handed some clothes from Hermione.

"Here," She said, "These will fit you."

Victoria looked at the clothing handed to her, and one by one she took off her clothes and slipped these new ones on. Hermione picked out the clothes knowing Victoria's style… basically knowing she wouldn't wear anything floral or bright pink with ruffles.

She slipped on some black knee-high socks and slipped on her black shoes to complete her look. She decided to go with the top Hermione picked out for her, which was a simple dark red sweater, and she picked out a black skirt.

The group had paid and left, and after wondering around these streets of London, the sun had fallen a lot quicker than they anticipated, and it was already dark. There really wasn't much for them to do, since they were just waiting on Phineas' updates and trying to figure out with Dumbledore had hit the Sword of Gryffindor. They decided to find another place to sleep at for the night, and this time Victoria had convinced Hermione to get a slightly better place than the gauntly shacks they were staying at previously.

They approached an old motel called "Woodley's Inn." The building looked like it was in the shape of a large "L", and the outside of the rooms looked like garages. Once they stepped foot in the office, they could immediately tell it was nicer than the one they stayed at previously. The floors were at least _clean,_ and the walls weren't peeling wallpaper… just chipping some pain. For the most part, the area looked empty, like they didn't care to furnish the building.

"One bedroom please," Hermione said, handing him over some cash in exchange for a room key.

A woman with short brown and grey hair stood behind a thick glass. Her glasses were attached to a chain around her neck, and she looked plump. She handed Hermione a key that had a tag on it that read "A4". She pointed on the map that was in view of Hermione. "You're here. Out of this building that a right."

"Thank you." Hermione said, nodding off the woman and the three left.

Once they arrived at their room, Hermione slid the key inside and unlocked it. Swinging open the door she revealed an almost empty room. The three piled inside. The floors were an interesting tan coloured carpet with a few stains on it, the walls were a cream colour, there was a large bed against the wall and very close to the floor, and one nightstand with a lamp and bible.

Victoria walked over to the other end of the room where there was a door leading to their bathroom. The sink looked to have hair from the last person who had shaved in the room, and the shower didn't look all that clean either. Nevertheless, she couldn't stop thinking about having a hot shower.

She turned the faucet on, feeling the water as it came out of the faucet and waited till the temperature got warmer before she turned on the shower. She walked outside the bathroom, peering over at Harry who was sitting on the bed, bouncing up and down as if to check the comfortability of the mattress, and Hermione who was flipping a page in a book and looking behind her where a loud banging noise was coming from beyond our wall.

"Ugh, how can I concentrate if they are going to distract me?" Hermione said, walking up to the wall and giving it a few knocks as if to let them know we can hear them. The banging didn't stop though.

Harry laughed, "Maybe we shouldn't do that," He said, hoping we don't get a knock back… and at their door.

Hermione groaned, snapping her book closed. "I think I saw a vending machine, I'll get us some snacks for dinner."

"Snacks for dinner," Victoria said, her eyes widening at the thought of food, "If only Elise would let me do that."

Hermione left the room and Harry looked back at her. "Taking a shower?"

"A long awaited one!" She said, smiling from ear to ear as she walked back into the bathroom and slipped off her clothes. She threw them in a pile on top of the toilet and slipped a leg inside the tub to feel the water coming down from the shower. It felt better than she would have imagined. She put her full body in, submerging herself in the water and closing the curtain.

Victoria tilted her face up, allowing the warm water to fall down her face and along her chin and neck. She pushed her black hair back, proceeding to rub at her eyes that took away her makeup. She looked down, examining the inside of the shower for some soap and hair wash product, but there didn't seem to be any. Just then, she could hear the creaking of the door as it opened then shut. She held her arms above her breast as she listening to somebody walk over by the shower.

"Harry?" She called out, running her hands along her face to get the water out from her eyes.

The curtains opened, and Harry took a step inside the shower, holding a few bottles of soap and hair wash. "Looking for these?" He asked, as he placed them down and popped open one of the caps, putting soap into his hands.

She looked into his deep emerald green eyes but couldn't help looking further down. He had always had an athletic figure, but somehow, he managed to keep the toned parts of his torso throughout their runaway. The only thing different she could notice was that he had lost some weight but haven't they all since camping out in the woods for months. She bit her lip and his hand cupped her chin, pulling down on her bottom lip to be released from the clutches of her teeth. Victoria turned around and Harry pushed her hair out from behind her, around her neck. She waited and waited, anticipating his fingers running down her back, her body aching for him to touch her like they had so long ago, before all this. He examined her body before placing his hands down her sylphlike figure, running the base of his hands down the length of the curves in her waist. His fingers moved up leaving a trail of heat as they reached her shoulders and neck, pressing down on her skin. There was something about having his hands around her body, something possessive that she couldn't pull herself away from even if she wanted to.

He moved his hands downward, leaving a tingling sensation throughout her spine as he shifted his hands to the front, reaching up her stomach till his hands cupped her breast. She let out a soft moan as one hand traveled lower, his feather-like fingers lightly brushing against her delicate skin. She felt an overwhelming rush of emotions explode inside her as he ran his hand in a slow teasing motion inside her, pushing his length against her back he closed the few inches of space between them. It wasn't long until he repositioned her, pressing against her roughly as his hands gripped around her waist. She closed her teeth on her bottom lip, biting hard as he pressed against her. She quickly turned around, facing the man she loved more than anything in the world, and couldn't let go of the prolonged eye contact they made with each other. He lifted her up by her thighs, allowing her legs to straddle him as he pushed her against the shower wall, his face so close she could feel his heavy breathing crashing down onto her. He pulled back, and with force, she let out a loud moan that would soon be suppressed by his softened lips crashing into hers, aware that Hermione could be back any moment. She held onto his neck tightly, her fingernails grazing his skin until finally the feelings they were craving for so long had unraveled before them. She placed her feet on the ground, her arms still around Harry's neck as she kissed him passionately. He pulled back, holding the side of her face gently as a grin started to play on the corners of his lips.

"I love you," Harry said, looking down at her ardently. It was weird, this looking that she was seeing from Harry. He said I love you, but for some reason it felt like he meant so much more than that. He wouldn't take his eyes off her, and frankly she wouldn't either. She would never in a thousand years believe she would be in this position with Harry Potter, not even from the moment they played man-hunt and disappeared into Filch's closet. It was always fun with Harry, and it was always love, but for some reason this felt more than that… if that was even possible.

"I love you, Harry Potter. More than anything in this world." And she meant it.

* * *

 _xXx_

 _December_

It was nearing the holidays and the snow was falling faster than ever before. Victoria had to run her hand along the window pane to clear the frost that started to accumulate, making it hard to see. But the snow storm happening outside didn't do much for her visibility either. Snow was falling hard, and fast, and the wind was strong. Nobody was out during this hour because it wasn't safe to be walking the streets or driving during the storm.

The hotel they were in this week was a bit nicer than the one's they normally were in. They figured that because it was Christmas that maybe they could treat themselves to a better place to sleep. They just needed to use their disguises when leaving the hotel because the streets of London were particularly busy during this time of year.

Today didn't matter though, it was too stormy to leave the hotel, and no one would be outside looking for anybody in this weather.

The room was quite large and had a king-sized mattress perched against the wall with two bedside tables with lights and a phone that Hermione said they could use if they wanted food.

There was a fireplace as well, and Harry had used the matches the hotel gave them to light the fire… it took a few tries and almost using a spell until he got the fire going. Hermione turned on the T.V for the two to be occupied while she read her books. She had the remote beside her on the table that sat in front of two large windows with their curtains drawn, because the two were fighting over what to watch. Hermione mediated the situation and decided that they watch Britain's cooking shows.

Victoria's eyes widened as a person on the show was making some super chocolatey looking cakes. "Look!" Victoria said, nudging Harry. "They're doing that routine I told you they do. With the frozen chocolate."

Harry tapped a finger on his chin, "Mmm… I just swear my aunt Petunia used to do it a different way than what they are…"

Victoria rolled her eyes, "And that woman is doing _zesty_ cakes, not raspberry."

"I saw red in there," Harry said questionably.

Victoria laughed, "Oh, Potter. This is why you don't cook."

"Hey!" Harry said, pushing his girlfriend lightly so she fell against the pillows.

Victoria grabbed the pillow, swinging it lightly over Harry's face that his glasses almost got knocked off.

Harry raised an eyebrow, grabbing the pillow from behind him, "Oh? You sure you want to fight this battle?" Victoria stood up, jumping on the couch with her black knee-high socks and skirt that flowed lightly in the air.

"Let's go, Potter."

Harry smirked, wrapping his arms around her legs so she fell backwards and landed on the cushions on the couch.

"Not fair!" She yelled as he crawled on top of her, placing his lips on her neck, traveling them up to her lips.

"Who said I had to play fair? At least I won." He said, laughing between their kissing.

Hermione sighed, "I'm right here you know… actually… I'm oddly used to this by now."

Harry looked over, running his fingers through his hair as he watched Hermione pull out another book from her purse.

"Sorry Hermione," Victoria said, a smile that was uncontrollably plastered to her face. She looked over at the Christmas tree they had bought on the table beside Hermione. The three had went out and purchased a very small Christmas tree just so they could have some sort of holiday cheer during these times. Her smiled began to fade as she began to think of last Christmas. This would have been the second Christmas without Elise… the first without Sirius. Even though Sirius had never really done Christmas, she was sure things would have changed if they got to be around each other longer.

No one had the chance to get anybody any sort of present, and everybody was away from their families… and Ron was nowhere to be found. The three did try looking for him. Every red-head they saw on the street they made sure to be absolutely certain that it wasn't Ron. The thought of Ron still wearing the locket terrified her, especially knowing what it tried to do to Victoria.

The topic on how Victoria got the locket in the first place has been on hold for a while. The three were also in close proximity from each other, and hearing anything about that locket made Hermione side to think about. Lately, their minds have only been on the Sword of Gryffindor. They hadn't heard anything from Phineas lately, only just how Professor Snape was running Hogwarts, and what the Ministry was doing to accommodate it.

"I'm getting hungry," Harry groaned, rubbing his hand over his stomach.

"I could go for something," Victoria said, thinking of the delicious dinner they had last night at this hotel.

"Hermione?" Harry looked over at the bookworm deep in her pages, she waved them off.

"Not hungry," She said.

"Okay," Harry and Victoria exited the hotel room, descending the long-tiled steps down to the main floor. "I'm thinking of having that turkey they gave us last night," Harry said, thinking of the turkey and gravy and mashed potatoes he had for dinner previously.

Victoria looked up in thought, "To be honest, I'm craving something weird right now…"

"Hm? Like what?" Harry asked as they turned through the main lobby and into the dining area.

"Maybe… bananas and chocolate…" Victoria smiled at the thought.

As they walked into the dining room, the room was busy with guests standing up and walking towards the buffet, grabbing firsts, seconds, and thirds. Workers from the hotel were moving carts around to refill some of the foods that were most popular. All of the tables were circular and covered in a white cloth, and each had a small flower in the center.

Victoria's eyes widened as she ran over towards the fruit section and got herself 5 bananas and a bowl of melted chocolate that was meant for the desserts. She found a table near a window, sitting down and waiting for Harry to get back from the buffet. He hurried over, a plate in his hand filled with turkey and gravy, as well as an assortment of vegetables. He looked at her surprised, "Wow, 5 bananas huh?"

Victoria began peeling her bananas, dipping it in the melted chocolate and stuffing half of it in her mouth. "It's divine!" She said, waving the banana in his face, "Do you want a bite?"

"I'll pass," Harry grinned, stabbing a fork to his turkey.

"How are you holding up?" Victoria said after the momentary silence had passed between them.

Harry looked up at her, "What do you mean?"

She shrugged, "With Ron… and everything."

Harry stuffed a fork full of turkey in his mouth, "I wish I knew where he was… I try to think positive."

"What's the positive?" She asked, peeling back her second banana.

"Mmm… maybe he's playing a hobo. Or got cash somehow and is able to stay in cheap hotels like we did for most of the time."

"You know, Ron and I got pretty close while we were lost in the woods together."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "close, huh?" he placed some of the vegetables in his mouth, chewing his food while looking at her in interest.

She shook her head, "Not like that. You know that would never happen, on my part or his. But yeah, close. Like we talked, and I got to know him better than for what I knew him for. Being you friend… Lavenders boyfriend… a Weasley."

"He's alright." Harry said with a tone that showed some sarcasm.

"He's your best friend. You of all people should know how he acted a few months ago was unlike him. He would never be so cruel." Victoria peeled back her 3rd banana.

Harry put down his fork, grabbing his napkin and wiping his mouth. "I know that's true, Victoria. It was that locket that made him say the things he did. But don't you think I didn't know that at the time? It was sudden, and we were aggravated, and I didn't think much about the object… I could only focus on what my best friend was saying about my parents…" He looked down sorrowfully, letting out a deep sigh. "How are _you_ holding up?" Harry asked, deciding to change the topic off him and Ron.

Victoria peeled back her last banana, twirling it around the chocolate whilst thinking. "I miss Lavender and Luna. I really hope they're okay… also Remus. He's all I got left as a father figure you know? I hope Ernie is alright too, he's a gentle guy. You know what I mean? Like, he gets hurt easily. I don't know. I wish I could write them, but Hermione says we could get found out if we do…"

Harry nodded, "They could track our owls."

Victoria stuffed the banana in her mouth, finishing and feeling a tad bit sick.

"I've never seen you eat so much," Harry said, looking down at the five banana peels that laid before her. "I'm impressed, Black."

Victoria held her hand up to her mouth, her stomach convulsing slightly.

"Vic?" He asked, leaning forward for he noticed something was wrong with her.

"Uhm…" Victoria felt she shouldn't open her mouth, she felt she would be sick right then and there. "I feel-…"

Harry caught on quickly, pushing his chair back and quickly escorting Victoria out of the dining area and back into their room. Upon entering Victoria ran across the room, Hermione's eyes traveling her running until she reached to the bathroom.

She closed the door shut, running to the toilet and vomiting all of her dinner. After about ten to fifteen minutes of laying on the toilet, a knock was heard from outside the door.

"Victoria?" It was Hermione.

"Come in," Victoria said, clearing her mouth of whatever was on her lips. Hermione emerged from the opening, closing the door behind her as she kneeled beside Victoria.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, analyzing her friend carefully.

Victoria nodded, "I feel much better now. My stomach feels… empty?"

Hermione looked relieved, yet also a bit nervous. "This wouldn't be the first time you reacted this way towards this hotel's food. Remember like 5 days ago when you ate breakfast?"

Victoria gave an airy laugh, not having much energy for anything more. "Harry _did_ warn me not to eat the eggs. He got sick afterwards too, remember?"

Hermione bit her lip anxiously, patting a hand on Victoria's back softly, "I guess."

* * *

Later that night Victoria turned in early. She wasn't feeling too good and Harry was concerned. Hermione suggest she might have food poisoning and brought her loads of water to drink throughout the night. Harry dimmed the light in the room considering it was only one large room, no separate bedroom. Hermione decided to use the small Christmas tree they bought as light to see when she was reading. The wintry snow storm had calmed itself outside. Snow was falling quickly, but without wind, so it made visibility much easier. The snow was also packing, it was a few feet high and people were already starting to shovel and push snow off their cars in preparation for tomorrow – thinking that the snow would lighten up during the night and there would be less work to do during the work week. Cars and people now populated the streets of London, and shops were opening up and resuming business. Harry rested himself on the couch, watching the T.V on low sound as he skipped through some of the channels trying to find anything interesting. It was a calm night, it was peaceful. At least it was until one particular girl jumped up from her seat and slammed her book down onto the table.

Victoria's eyes opened slightly, watching as Hermione ran over towards Harry, shaking him from the couch as he yelled, "Ah! I'm already awake, Hermione!"

"I've got it! I think I've got it!" Hermione ran back to her book, and Victoria was fully awake now.

Victoria lifted herself up, and Harry noticed, hurrying off the couch and towards her while Hermione chased him.

"You doing okay?" Harry asked, running his fingers along her forehead to check her temperature.

"Harry, you're not listening!" Hermione said, tapping on the large book she was holding.

Harry looked over at Hermione like she was a mad woman, "What do you mean you've got it?"

Victoria groggily rubbed her eyes, watching as Hermione passed him the book she was holding. "What is going on?"

"Hogwarts a History?" Harry said, looking at the book as if it was the most basic thing Hermione could've given him.

"Yes! Written by Bathilda, Harry!"

Harry pressed his eyebrows together, narrowing his eyes and shaking his head in confusion. "So?"

Hermione swiped the book out of his hands, "Soooo… Bathilda lives in Godric's Hallow, Harry."

"Okay… and?"

"Dumbledore had probably thought you'd visit Godric's Hallow at some point! For your parents!"

"I'm confused." Victoria admitted, running her fingers through her black hair.

Hermione groaned, placing the book on the bed and sitting at the edge of it. "Dumbledore probably gave her the sword to hold onto… she probably expects Harry to come to Godric's Hallow as some point because Dumbledore would have thought he would visit his parents."

Victoria's eyes widened upon realization, her mouth opened, "Ohhhh…"

Harry held his hand over his scar, thinking about the last time he was in Godric's Hallow on the night of his parent's murder. "So, what then? Are we to go there?" He wasn't necessarily against it. In fact, he had been secretly thinking about it.

"How?" Victoria asked.

Hermione looked at the two as if she had found a new discovery, like nothing else now mattered and this was the key to all their answers. "We'll apparate. Tonight."

* * *

I hope everyone has had a great Thanksgiving (or holiday). :)

\- Marie


	41. Chapter 41: Dear Lily and James Potter

_**A/N: I do not own HP :]**_

 _ **Yay for almost Christmas time!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Dear Lily and James Potter**

* * *

"Are you okay?"

An uneasy voice echoed from behind the bathroom door. _Knock, knock, knock._ "Victoria?"

Victoria looked at the tall white door and its silver metal handle pull up and down, sideways. Her head was once against resting along her arm as she laid on the bathroom floor beside the toilet. She felt all sorts of queasiness coming from the pit of her stomach. A few moments later and she was upheaving in the toilet bowl again. She could hear the faint sounds from over her own; "She won't open!"

"Just give her time, Harry."

 _Fuck._ Victoria's inner dialogue was choleric. She hated this sickly feeling, the burning sensation in the back of her throat, the tips of her fingers going numb. She had been battling this war for nearly a week now, and she couldn't understand why. Her head began spinning, and so did the world around her. All she wanted to do was shut her eyes… shut her eyes and fall into a deep sleep. She hadn't really gotten much of it the past few days, for she had gotten up in the middle of the night to vomit.

Now, she had a mission to do and the vomiting still wouldn't seize. Her dark grey eyes burned as the prickling sensation of tears fought its way out. It wasn't fair, how she could feel just fine for a few hours then feel so sick.

"Maybe we shouldn't leave tonight…" She could hear Harry's muffled voice from outside.

"Why waste more time?" Hermione asked. "She'll just be sick for a while, are we supposed to postpone our mission?"

Harry gave a sarcastic laugh, "You're joking right? She's _sick._ How are we supposed to do anything effectively if she's throwing up on the side?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, reaching lazily for the handle and flushing the contents in the bowl. She picked herself up, grabbing a tissue to clear her mouth before exiting the bathroom door. She found Harry, standing before Hermione with his arms out in gestures while Hermione stood in front of him with her arms crossed. Hermione changed her focus to her, and Harry caught on, turning around to look at Victoria.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, hurrying over and placing a hand on her forehead. "You're not warm…"

Victoria brushed him off, walking over towards her shoes and slipping them on.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, walking towards Victoria who was now turning the handle to the entry door.

"I just… want to get something other than water and crackers." Victoria said, swinging the door open and exiting.

She made her way down the entry steps, and instead of taking a turn at the lobby towards the dining area, she walked towards the entrance, exiting the building. She found herself outside the hotel, snow still falling, except now more softly. The sidewalks seemed to be paved, so she hurriedly walked down the steps of the hotel and took a turn for the sidewalk.

Victoria walked for about 10 minutes before she found herself by the nearest convenience store. She opened up the door, being greeted by a gust of warm air and a nearly empty store. A few employees were by the check-out lines, and only one check-out line was being used. She walked inside the store, looking at the different department sections and noticing the one she had been looking for. She had moved towards the pharmacy section, where there were multiple rows of pharmaceutical needs. She gravitated herself towards one of the rows where she saw multiple medication bottles. She noticed a young woman with short brown curly hair in a black trench coat looking at the different tampons in this section. Victoria shuffled along the row, picking up some medications and reading the labels.

 _Ibuprofen… assorted cold medicines…_ She looked in the corner of her eye as the woman picked out a box of tampons and began to stroll away with her cart. Victoria placed one of the bottles of medication down, listening to the pills inside click around each other as she shifted towards the tampons. She lifted a box, holding it in her hand until the woman completely disappeared from view. Victoria placed the box down, moving her hand to the left, her fingers grasping on the one object she never figured she would need… at least not now. She pulled it off the rack, holding it closely to her chest as she quickly moved her feet, walking out of the aisle and towards the pharmaceutical check-out line.

She placed the box down and flipped it over before her on the counter; just seeing the label made her cheeks blush in embarrassment. The man in a white coat with large round glasses grabbed the item, scanning it for its price. He shifted his glasses down his nose, looking at her beyond his spectacles as he handed the box back to her.

"That'll be $12.43."

 _I hope I have enough…_

Victoria stuffed her hand inside her skirt pocket, pulling out some cash Hermione had given her earlier in the week to go buy medication for her stomach. She placed the money down, and the man took hold of it.

"Out of $15…" He pressed a few buttons before the register opened, then a receipt was printed out and he looked at her curiously, "Want a bag?"

"Is it see-through?" Victoria asked with a guilty grin.

The man gave a subtle nod and sigh, as if he understood what Victoria was feeling. He swiveled back in his chair as he turned slightly. He reached his arm for one of the prescription bags and placed the box inside it, stapling the top. "I assume you don't want the receipt." He said, handing her the bag that didn't allow the contents inside to be recognized.

Victoria shook her head, grabbing the change he handed her and finally setting out back for the hotel. Once she got back inside the room, she saw Hermione and Harry discussing their plan for Godric's Hollow by the small Christmas tree on the table. Harry stood up, "Are you alright? What is that?"

"I thought you were going to get food?" Hermione asked.

Victoria shrugged, "I figured I'd stop and get some medication… you know, for my stomach."

 _She wasn't technically lying._

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Sure. Go take that then."

Victoria walked towards the bathroom, looking back towards Harry once more, "I want to go tonight, Harry. I'll be okay."

He nodded slowly, as if he objected the idea but knew she was going to say what she had.

Victoria closed the door behind her, placing the bag on top of the counter and watching it as if it were some sort of beast that would jump out at her. She bit her fingernails, moving her hands back and forth towards the object until she finally latched onto it, ripping it open. The box fell out and she threw the prescription bag away. She opened up the box, tipping it over and allowing its contents to spill out. A long white object fell out of the box and slid down the sink, making a loud clinking noise that made her heart drop down her chest. She stood quietly, listening outside the bathroom… paranoid that Harry heard and would immediately understand what she was doing.

She grabbed the object, pulling the cover off to reveal the skinny end of it. She took a deep breath, a breath she didn't want to release. She immediately turned on the faucet and sat down on the toilet, following the simple steps of this procedure. Once she finished, she turned off the faucet, placing the object on the counter and staring directly at the small screen.

Her heart was in her throat. She felt like there were hands wrapping around her, strangling her, restricting her to breathe. She even managed to hold back a few tears before backing up into the wall and sliding down towards the floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees, her teeth gnawing at her thumb nail as she stared, glossy eyed, at the floor below the sink.

She counted each second of each minute she had to wait until it was complete. 2 minutes. 60 seconds in each minute. 120 seconds she counted to herself. Her lip trembled slightly once she reached 110 seconds. She didn't want to reach 120, but eventually she did. Just then, she felt like she was in limbo. It could either be good or bad, and while the answer was right there sitting in front of her, she didn't know it yet. She didn't want to know. Or did she? She pushed herself off the floor, approaching the small object slowly and carefully. She almost wanted to close her eyes, but she knew she couldn't avoid it forever. Her shaky hands reached for the item, lifting it up and angling it so she could see it outside the reflection of the bathroom light. There is was. The answer. What she wanted to know, what she had to know, and now it's there. She widened her eyes, the world around her became momentarily still, as if all she did was exist while nothing else did. She could feel too many emotions at once trying to battle in her brain. She didn't know whether to laugh, cry, smile, scream. She might as well do all of them.

A loud knock on the door echoed and Victoria's attention immediately turned towards the door.

"Are you done?" Harry asked, knocking once more.

Victoria scrambled, dropping the pregnancy test on the floor and immediately dipping down to pick it up. She shoved it back into the box and threw the box into the trash. She looked around, pulling out a bunch of toilet paper from the roll and crumpling it up, tossing it in the trash as well, to mask the box.

"Uh, just a- just a minute!" Victoria said, pressing down on the toilet paper inside the trash to not make it look so suspicious.

"You've been in there for a while…" Harry sounded anxious. "Are you-"

Victoria cleared the tears from her eyes, composing herself quickly as she took a deep breath and swung open the door.

"-okay?" Harry finished, being greet by a smiling Victoria.

"I'm just fine, Harry. You worry too much." Victoria walked out of the bathroom and past him, her lips forcing a smile.

"Alright then, are you feeling better after taking that medicine?" Harry asked, scratching his head.

Victoria smiled in reassurance, "Totally!"

Harry gave an odd yet uncomfortable look towards Hermione, to which Victoria looked between them who looked just as confused. "So… are we going?"

"Going?" Harry asked.

"To Godric's Hollow?"

Hermione nodded, grabbing her purse and wand. "We should go outside for this."

* * *

Their surroundings were bleak; the wind biting at their skin as their feet pressed on the whitened surface that had spread throughout Godric Hollow's streets. The building's towered around them, one in particular caught her eye – it was a sky breaking tower of which held a large rusted metal bell in its core. It was beautifully charming, a quaint small town she always wished to be a part of. She could just imagine walking from that small house just north from where she was standing; the one with the flower beds covered in snow that sat just underneath the front windows, and strolling along the, what she figured would be, busy streets just to smile at others.

Yet, that lovely church bell wasn't the only thing that would catch attention around these parts of Godric's Hollow.

Victoria turned around, holding her arms crossed against her chest as she rubbed at her arms to keep warm. There, she saw Harry standing as if someone had put a freeze charm on him. Hermione approached him, placing a hand along his back as she too, looked up at the same sight.

She walked forward, the snow crunching underneath her heels as she approached Harry, though as she got closer, her eyes immediately gravitated towards the only other sight that definitely didn't belong. A tall house sat just behind one nearly identical of it – at least, that's what it probably looked like. Though, it was hard to tell considering the roof had been completely torn, the walls crumbled and nearly half of the house was nonexistent.

Her heart began pounding, and her eyes refused to peel away from its anchored position. Something about this house, made her want to shut her eyes, squeeze them tight until she could re-open them and see that house completely re-built. As if it never ended up like this. This was the damage of Voldemort's doing. This was Harry's home. She could only imagine now, that her mum's home looked identical. It made her sick to know that there were, and still are, witches and wizards out there that could make such destruction.

Victoria swayed her hand carefully, catching Harry's fingers with hers as she slowly grabbed onto them. His hands were cold, and so were his eyes. His face had nearly lost its colour, and Victoria was unsure on what to say. Though, she knew standing here, looking at what was the destruction of the past would do him no good.

It took her a minute of opening and closer her lips before she could finally conjure the words to ask him; "Want to go find them?"

Harry nodded, and just before Hermione glanced at Victoria, a notable gaze in her eyes that she didn't quite understand, they moved on. Through the streets they looked around at the tall buildings that towered them. Their backs to the Potter's Cottage, they looked onward to where that lovely rustic bell church hung, because just beside it was a graveyard that rested alone, cold in appearance.

Hermione flicked the lock, pulling open the gate that creaked in the night as they all pooled inside slowly, not feeling to be rushed anymore, not in a place like this.

The stones were in no particular organized order. They were scattered all over the large field. As they walked, Victoria had to curve around them. They were all different shapes and sizes, though besides that, they looked the same. Untouched, cold, covered in snow. It seemed as though, however, Harry had spotted the difference almost right away. He walked diagonally across the field, to which a tall, large tree resided at the edge of the graveyard. It's leaves still hanging on, allowed the tombstones beneath to keep clean of the weather. Once they reached the greenery, the grass began to crunch underneath their feet, until they all stopped. Until they found themselves standing just before a single rounded tombstone, quite large in size.

Harry dropped to his knees, staring off into the grey stone as Hermione stood behind him. Victoria fell beside him, feeling the grass prickle along her legs while she tugged down on her skirt. She wrapped an arm around him, feeling the weight of his head fall on her shoulder. Her eyes etched the names, Lily Potter and James Potter on the tombstone; as if staring deeply at it would change anything.

Harry's eyes grew red and tears began to stray down his cheeks. He pushed his glasses up with his knuckles, wiping away his fallen tears while his stuffy nose sniffed every now and then. Victoria tightened her hold, kissing the top of his head trying to comfort him, all while trying to gather her thoughts on what she was kneeling on – what was underneath that cold ground.

"They're happy." Victoria said calmly, running her fingers though his hair. "All they wanted was for you to be here. You were their gift and they've given you one. No-one can take that from you, Harry. Not Death Eaters, not _him._ You were given something they just won't ever understand – something they were never able to receive properly. Your parents love you dearly, and I know they would be proud of you."

Harry ran his sleeve along his nose, looking up somberly yet warmly into her grey eyes. She froze as he leaned in, softly laying his lips against her cheek. He stood up, and she could hear his footsteps disappear out of the graveyard; the gate creaking from across the field. She looked down at her knees, then back at the tombstone.

Hermione's hand cupped at her shoulder, "We mustn't let him roam alone. Not here."

Victoria nodded, "I'll catch up with you."

Hermione took a deep breath, as if of disapproval but decided not to say anything further.

She waited till the sounds of her feet disappeared, and the creak of the gate closed behind her. Victoria shuffled forward, tugging anxiously at the hem of her skirt. Maybe it shouldn't feel this way, but it did; just a bit weird. She'd never done this before with anybody else but her mum, dad, and Elise. Strangely, she felt she had to; like it was the right thing to do.

After a few minutes of feeling a bit silly, she scratched the back of her head, staring off into James and Lily's names.

"Erm, _hello._ " – Boy, did that sound pathetic.

"I'm not exactly sure what to say, how I should say it, or if I should. I always figured my parents listen to me when I talk to them, so maybe you two are as well." She cleared her throat, glancing behind her to make sure nobody was around, and surely, nobody was in sight. "You're probably wondering who I am, and what I'm doing talking to you. Er, or maybe you already know…" She shook her head, "Anyways, my name's Victoria. Victoria Black. Yeah, I'm uhm… daughter of Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black – familiar names to you I bet. You're probably all together now anyways, laughing at me. I probably sound silly." She grinned, knowing her father would have a few smart words to say about that. Her grin began to fade, "Well, what I'm about to tell you isn't too funny. I'm sure I've got your attention, so wherever you are… take a seat if you can. I know I had to."

Victoria took a deep breath that shook upon exhale. Her fingers began tapping anxiously on her thighs, and she turned back just once more to reassure herself nobody was there – yet again, she was alone. She turned back to the tombstone, her eyes looking at it heavily as she reached a hand and pressed it against its cold surface. She didn't know why she was so nervous… though it wouldn't make sense if she did. It wasn't as if it was simple, because it _definitely_ wasn't. It felt… monumental. The thought of it alone scared her to death, and no matter how much time has already passed – she feared she would never quite grasp the concept; one that no longer became abstract and would now sit with her from now till she parted.

Her hand fell back to her legs, cupping around her knees as she sat up straight, as if embracing whatever feedback that she knew would never truly come.

"I erm… I've heard a lot about you two… from Sirius, and Remus. He's my godfather now, so I get to hear about all the famous Marauder stories... I know that you two have shared quite an interesting 7 years at Hogwarts together. I know that you, James, fell in love instantly with a girl of red hair and emerald eyes you admired from afar because she wouldn't let you go near. Lily, I know that you shared that same feeling, it just took you a while to realize it was there. You two, well, you _all,_ really, went through so much… so much more than you deserved. The war, betrayal – I can understand what thoughts had ran through your mind each time one of you went out on missions through the Order. I can understand because, well, I've had those thoughts. I still get them each time Harry wanders out of view – especially now." Victoria began twisting her fingers together, looking down at her reddened, cold knees that rubbed against the grass. "It was probably scary… when you and my mum found out, you know… that you were… and during a war… then to hear Dumbledore put you under protection – to which you could rarely leave your own house… in fear for…" She looked up, clearing her rheumy eyes with the back of her hand. "When I first met Harry, he didn't seem to want to talk to me." She laughed, remembering when she had introduced herself to him in first year.

 _She had just walked down the curved steps from the girl's dormitory, and sitting in front of the fire was a boy wearing his Gryffindor uniform; his robes thrown over the armchair beside him, with books laid out in front of him. She looked around, noticing the emptiness of the common room and decided to approach him. She kneeled beside him, reaching out her arm as he abruptly pulled back from his books, startled._

" _Hello, I'm Victoria, and you are?" She said holding her hand firmly in front of him. The large spectacles that rounded his face caught her attention immediately. She watched herself flicker in his reflection._

 _He pushed his spectacles up his nose, looking down at her hand and back at her face, "Erm, Harry."_

" _Of course, you are, I've only heard so much about you since I've arrived. You're quite popular around here already, aren't you? What'd you do? Hex a Slytherin already?" She laughed as she remembered her very own hex on Draco Malfoy – hopefully it would be the last time he messed with her. "Cool glasses by the way, very eye-catching."_

 _He stared at her blankly, as if looking right through her. His mind seemed to be wandering. "Uhm, thanks."_

 _She tapped awkwardly on her thighs, "Soooo, need any help?"_

 _He looked back down at his books, shaking his head, "No, I'm all set, tha-"_

" _You sure? What is it you're working on? Oh, I love transfiguration! I've already finished chapter 13 if you want to have a look-"_

" _No, seriously, I'm fine." He said sharply. He gave off a tone that made her feel she had interrupted something, but never the less she felt taken back by it._

" _Alright…" She stood up, feeling her efforts were gone to waste. "Silly of me to think you needed help, you are Harry Potter after all."_

 _She walked off, refusing to look back and exiting through the portrait hole. She didn't quite understand why he acted as he did, all she knew is she didn't want to be around it. She figured all the talk about him that was floating around the castle drowned him to a point he didn't want to hear anymore. She thought, as she saw him sitting there alone, that talking to him and disregarding the fact that people are saying he killed somebody bad would give him a breath of fresh air. It was only then did she begin to wonder why this was such important news. Once again, did Elise leave her in the dark. She rolled her eyes and pressed on._

"After a few years, I just thought he was so wrapped up in himself. You know, basking in the fame that was him. Of course, I did as my eleven-year-old self said she would, and stayed away. Kept to myself. It was only later did I learn what had truly happened beyond the walls of my home. You see, Elise… she always tried to protect me… I'd spent so much of my time with muggles as a child, I never really showed much interest in what was happening in the wizarding world. As you could guess, once I attended Hogwarts I was exposed to it, and the more I learned the more lies she would come up with. It wasn't till later that I grew my own opinion on the matter and decided to go out of my way to find out more. Once she finally told me the truth on how my mum died, I just knew… I knew what I wanted to do… and I knew only one person who had fully experienced it. I don't think I've ever doubted your son, not since the beginning. I think that's why I always had this urge to know more. Though as his followers came, they also went. What he was turned into what they would think was him using his title for attention – especially in fourth year. He said something interesting though, something nobody but a few would only believe – that _he_ was back. I spent the summer dwelling on the idea… and the more I dwelled, the more I knew I wanted to understand what he did. I met him again on the train in 5th year, although by accident, I decided to start over with him, just how I did when I was eleven. I tried to push all those rumours aside, hoping this time he wouldn't snap at me." She pressed her lips together, suppressing a smile that formed at the corners of her lips as she remembered the grin he played on his. "It was weird, instead he just looked at me… then he smiled, looking away. I just wanted to know what he knew… but instead, he gave me something else. Interest. The way he smiled, or the way his eyes glinted through his glasses… I'm rambling… my point… I love him. I never thought I would, but I do." She thought about all the times he'd been there for her. He'd protected her when he didn't need to, he stuck up for her even if it got him in trouble. He held her when she cried, and knocked out a fellow Gryffindor's who tried to hurt her. All while helping to find out who her father was. It was beyond anything, _anybody_ , had ever done for her. "And it scares me," her dark grey eyes began to burn as tears uncontrollably streamed down her cheeks, "because all I want is for him to be safe, and sometimes that feels impossible. And now… I just feel like I've done something wrong. Something horrible; and in the middle of all this that's going on. He's already got a lot of weight put on his shoulders, I don't want to add more to it; I don't want to break his back." Her chilled fingers ran up her smooth legs, shaking just slightly as they softly ran along the base of her knitted sweater, cupping her stomach. She could feel a tightening in her gut; a mix of emotions exploding inside her at once – fear, anxiety, embarrassment. It was all embedded there, and no matter how much she tried, she couldn't ever dig out anything good. That's why she's here, kneeled before Lily and James' tombstone – hopefully to find some good in the worse situation. "I guess all I'm asking for is… your strength. You know what it's like… and I suppose you two are going to be the first to know… unless you _really_ are with my parents, then I suppose you two should sit down too." She took a deep breath. She never admitted this; the words had never slipped from her lips – because once they did, she knew it was real. Yet, just as she parted her lips, she couldn't help but turn her neck and stare off into the streets behind her as a loud bang echoed along the empty town.

Victoria stood up immediately, pulling her wand out from her sweater and pointing it defensively at every corner of the graveyard. Nothing seemed to be there, and just then, did another loud bang catch her attention. She looked over to where the direction the sound was coming from, and hurried out of the graveyard and down the street. She saw a flashing red light shine through the top floor windows of an old, small house just a street away from the Potter's. Victoria made her way to the house, her hand on the handle as she thought twice about opening. The thought of Harry being in trouble, was the only reason she pushed the door wide open and stepped inside.

Upon entering, an immediate dusk of rotten smell brushed past her, nearly making her gag. She held her sweater up to her nose, holding her wand pointed outward as she pushed forward. The wooden floorboards were creaking underneath her weight, the wall paper was peeling, revealing the moldy residue that was hidden, and all the furniture around her was dusty and or broken. Her feet slid across the floor cautiously, as she carried on towards the back of the house. A strong stench seemed to grow in the kitchen – though it was unlike what she smelled at the front door, but she couldn't say which was worse. There seemed to be food left out on the counters and table. Untouched dishes in the sink were stacked and so full that they had to resort to putting dirty dishes on the counters. The fridge seemed to be slightly opened, and the single light that was dim above her flickered every few seconds.

A loud thump amplified in her ears as if it happened just above her. She hurried out of the kitchen, running up the stairs and holding her sweater closer to her nose – the smell was growing stronger here too.

"Harry?" She called out, kicking away obstacles in her path as she made her way along the hallway. "Harry? Is that you? Say something!" A red light flashed through the cracks of the door at the end of the hallway. She stuck her wand in between the crack, opening the door slowly to be welcomed with something unexpectedly horrible. She dropped her sweater from her mouth, holding her stomach as it convulsed a few times, just before she began vomiting all over the floor. Her eyes watered, and she couldn't help but look at what was just as her feet. Lifeless, cold, plastic looking. Bathilda Bagshot. She was laying there, like an old rag doll tossed aside. Her limbs were in various positions, and her eyes resembled those of an owl. Her mouth was wide opened, as if she had screamed before the life was taken from her. Rats surrounded her; unsure how the stench didn't keep them away.

Across the room, another door was opened to which Harry and Hermione both met Victoria's eyes.

"Fuck." Hermione pulled Harry up from the floor, then hurried over towards Victoria who was trying her hardest to keep whatever wanted to come out, inside. "Okay, okay. We need to get you out. We need to get you _both_ out." She said, looking back at Harry who had a hand on Victoria's back.

"Are you alright?" He asked, feeling overwhelmed by her reaction.

"I…" Victoria didn't know what was the truth here… there was no black and white, and she wasn't about to discuss it here.

"Forget that," Hermione said, eyeing Victoria nervously, "We need to leave-"

Suddenly, a chill ran up Victoria's spine as the room seemed to drop temperature drastically. The windows grew frosty – fogged so they couldn't see the outside.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, helping Victoria out of the room as Hermione closed the door behind them so they wouldn't have to see Bathilda any longer.

"They're here." Hermione said, moving forward so she was the first to walk down the stairs.

"Can't you disapparate us out?" Harry asked from the top of the stairs, unsure about having Victoria follow.

Hermione looked at him gravely, then concernedly at Victoria. "I… I can't… not again, not under pressure. What if we get separated?"

Harry pressed his eyebrows together, "Then we'll find each-other like before, Hermione."

"That's a risk I can't take." She said certainly, in a tone so final Victoria was surprised Harry continued to argue.

" _This_ is a risk! Just disapparate us!"

" _NO!"_ Hermione snapped, looking up at the two from the bottom of the stairs, "Just trust me okay? We can't. Let's leave out the back. We can make a run for it to the church and I can disapparate us there, hopefully they won't see." Hermione was certain to only disapparate the group without being under tremendous pressure like last time.

Victoria looked up at Harry, his jaw clenched but he complied. The two walked down the steps, as light footed as they could, though the loud creaks from the floorboards still seemed to haunt each step.

As the pair reached the bottom of the stairwell, Victoria finally had composed herself. She straightened up, holding her wand to her side as she cleared her lips of anything that was left on them.

Hermione peered around towards the living room, moving out of sight while Harry ran a light hand along her spine.

"Are you okay to keep going?" Harry asked, pulling back the long black hair that fell along her face so he could see her better.

Victoria nodded, "Yeah, I just…" She looked up into his emerald green eyes, and she could barely look into them any longer. They flashed hers with great trepidation and guilt, and she couldn't bear it. "It was her… seeing her… it just made me feel uneasy."

Harry considered it, "Nothing about her was easy. She was possessed by a bloody snake after all."

Victoria looked up questionably, "What?"

Hermione poked out of the corner of the living room, losing patience with the little time they were given. "Come on you two!" She whispered loudly.

Harry and Victoria continued onward, following Hermione like three little mice, trying to not make a sound. They all crouched down as they moved past a small light blue couch that looked towards the front window. Victoria peeked over the cushions, noticing a long black cloak, completely teared up on the ends swiftly move past the window. Her breath shook at the sight, and she continued moving towards Hermione.

They made their way through the living room, reaching the kitchen where their feet made slight noise on the tile. They remained crouched as they stood near the back doorway. Hermione held her wand close, trying to take a peek of outside the door's window.

"Anything?" Harry asked, keeping low. "How many?"

Hermione shook her head, "I… I can't tell… 3 maybe? 6?"

Victoria immediately turned towards Harry, her eyes glistening from tears that were beginning to form, "No… I can't. It's too dangerous." Knowing that there may be 6 or more dementors out there made her heart want to beat out of her chest. There was no way they would make it out alive, was there?

Harry tried to calm her down, placing his hands on either side of her face as she began to hyperventilate. "Victoria… sh… okay… sh… we'll be fine. Hermione will lead us to the church and get us out. I promise you, you will be fine." Victoria reached her hands over his shoulders, her eyebrows pressed together. "Hey!" Harry snapped, trying to get Victoria to relax. "This is why we practiced. Okay?"

Victoria shook her head, his hands releasing from her face as Hermione started to peel the door back, creating a low creaking sound that prolonged until she opened it just enough for them to slide through. "Once we leave we'll take a right. Go down the street, stay close to the sidewalk. The church is just passed the graveyard."

The two nodded and followed after Hermione.

Victoria stepped out on to the snow, her socks starting to get wet as they dragged their feet along the side of the house. There was virtually nowhere the three could hide or keep cover. She looked around and noticed that all they could do was run through the yard and hope they reach the church.

Hermione looked back, "We can make a run for it, but we need to fend them off, it's the only way to give us enough time."

Harry held Victoria's hand up, his fingers wrapping around hers that were holding her wand. He pressed his fingers down tightly, "You ready? Happiest memory…" He let go, bracing himself as Hermione started off in a sprint and he followed.

Victoria looked down at her black shoes, taking in a few deep breaths before she pushed off her heels, running from out behind of the house and out into the open. Immediately she saw a bright blue light flash in front of her from Harry and Hermione's wand.

She looked up, her mouth dropping wide opened as terror paralyzed her. A large group of dementors, about twice the size of her in length wearing inky black cloaks that looked completely torn from the bottom and hoods that covered their faces began sweeping through the air from above the house, towards her. She moved back a few steps, her feet pressing down into the snow creating imprints of her shoes. Her feet felt like they were being held down to the ground. She had never seen one so up close… the only one she had ever seen was from Harry's boggart and that was fake… As the dementor brushed in a sweeping motion closer towards her, she quickly turned around noticing Harry and Hermione fighting off their own group of dementors a few houses down. The now gelid air enveloped her body, her breath releasing a thick plume of air as all the lights around the town began to turn off. She held her wand tightly in her fingers, finding the strength to run through the snow towards Harry and Hermione, making it past Bathilda Bagshot's yard and making way for the next house. Just as she passed the corner, a dementor appeared, her feet stopping in their tracks so suddenly that she almost fell over.

Victoria held up her wand, shaking just slightly as she yelled out an incantation. "Expecto Patronum!" But nothing happened. Twirling around in his confused thoughts was an alarming panic. "Expecto….Patronum!" A small blue light emanated out from the tip of her wand, and finally it grew larger like a shield to push off the dementors. She was fascinated as the dementor brushed himself against the light blue, wispy shield she had created from the tip of her wand. The corners of her lips turned up as she began to think about how she is actually fending off a dementor.

Her eyes shifted towards Harry, who was looking directly at her. "Watch out!" He yelled out, immediately throwing his wand up in the air at another dementor above him. Victoria turned her neck, and there is was. Just a few inches from her face, she could see the scabbed skin that was layered throughout its face and head. It's eye sockets were completely empty, leaving pitch-dark holes as if looking into an abyss. His mouth was wide opened, peeling at the lips as it began to vacuum its surrounding.

Victoria dropped her wand, falling on her knees as her eyes narrowed in extreme exhaustion. Her head lolled forward, her sights drifting from reality to black. It was odd how she couldn't feel anything physically around her. Her body grew cold and she was giving into the surrender.

 _Her eyes flashed of memories that she was incapable of bringing up to the surface previously. As the world swirled around her, it stopped at the vision of a small bedroom. Toys and stuffed animals scattered all over the floor as a tall woman, her curly blonde hair tied up in a bun, bent down to pick them up. She looked up at Victoria, her blue eyes filled with love smiling down at her. Then suddenly she was gone. The room had turned dark… a cloud of dark grey smoke traveled from the downstairs, filling every empty room it could find. A woman appeared from the doorway. Her short blonde hair sticking at ends, her face reddened and covered in tears that poured out of her blue eyes. She wore a small pink shirt that was covered in blood stains, and light washed jeans that had soot sticking to the bottom. She carried Victoria out of the room, her sobs growing louder as she took each step carefully around the stairs and through the house. A sweltering amount of heat reached Victoria's skin and she couldn't help but cry uncontrollably. She felt as if she were in the flames herself._

" _Don't look, sweetheart…" Elise said between breaths, choking on her own tears. "Don't look…"_

 _Victoria's eyes were darting all around the house, this was so unfamiliar to her. Where was she?_

 _Flames were bursting from separate rooms around the house, smoke making it nearly impossible to see or breathe. The living room didn't even look like the living room anymore… it's entire structure looked to be in shambles on the ground. Victoria's crying came to a sudden halt when her rounded grey eyes looked upon a particular body lying in the kitchen, underneath house tile and wooden structure. Her blonde hair still in that same bun but in a much messier fashion, and her face looking downwards towards the floor. Her arms were bent behind her and blood pooled from around her, staining part of her hair a bright red colour._

 _Elise whimpered loudly at the sight, immediately putting her hands over Victoria's eyes without realizing that she had already saw._

" _My baby sister…" She cried out, stepping over her body and having to walk past her own cousin's and uncle to get outside of the house._

Her eyes opened back up to reality, her insides burning of vexation. She felt incensed at the memory of her own mother, and the damage that was done. Who would ever do that to someone and their family? No matter who is was, it was someone allied with Voldemort, and so were these dementors. She reached down, her arms shaking as she reached for her wand. She held it up towards the mid-section of the creature, spitting out her incantation as a blue wisp formed at the tip of her wand, taking form into a dog. The dementor was pushed back, releasing Victoria as she fell forward on her hands. Her weary eyes looking up at her patronus chasing away the dementors that came close to her. Something she never thought she'd ever see, her being able to perform a corporeal patronus on an actual dementor.

She stood her, her feet shaking below her, but she stood proudly. She turned around, noticing most of the dementors around Harry and Hermione were flying away, their corporeal patronus' scaring them off as well. She ran over nearly tripping on her own two feet, approaching the two who looked as energy consumed as she was. They decided to run off towards the church while they could before they were depleted of their patronus. Running down the street, past the graveyard, the three approached the large church.

It held a prodigious door covered in a dark umber wood with large golden handles. Hermione grabbed the large handle, pushing one of the doors opened and waiting till everyone got inside to close it. She pushed hard, weighing down on the door as it shut.

The church was layered in windows taller than anything she had ever seen, and she thought the door was impressive. Stained glass painted the windows in interesting colours of all shades. Beautiful artwork covered the glass of religious stories.

It looked as through the pews were standing at attention, facing the front of the building where a podium stood. The three walked through the middle section between the pews, their feet echoing as they looking around the room.

Hermione took a deep breath, "We should be fine." She stopped by the podium that was standing on a few levels higher than where they were. She closed her eyes, focusing hard on the place they were in and the place they needed to go.

Victoria sat down in one of the pews, her hand holding her stomach as sickness began to swirl inside her again. Harry accompanied her as Hermione prepared herself… she didn't want what happened last time she occur again, and for anyone to get splinched.

"You alright?" Harry asked, looking for at her gripping at her stomach.

Victoria sniffed, quickly rubbing her eye with her hand. "I think I saw it…"

"Saw what?"

She bit her lip, "What had happened that night… because of the dementor…" She couldn't help but replay what has now surfaced in her head. It was like that memory was on rewind, and she couldn't help but focus on her mother who was lying on the floor, lifelessly. She was just a baby at the time, so her recollection of the events was never something she could remember. Now that she knows, she wished it would have stayed that way. She didn't want this memory of her mother… this sick, revolting thought of her being murdered in their own house. Now she couldn't get rid of it.

"What did you see?"

"My mother."

Harry placed a hand on her back, running his fingers along her comfortingly as she looked down at her own two feet.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Did she? There were many things she wanted to talk about, and honestly this wasn't at the top of that list. She figured she could handle seeing this memory by herself, but she couldn't handle the recently news about her alone… no, she needed Harry… and all the help she could get.

"Alright, let's go." Hermione said, holding out her hands for Victoria and Harry to grab. Hermione closed her eyes; her breaths were now elevated and suddenly a pull at Victoria's navel tugged roughly before she landed on her feet in a back alleyway in London. She held her stomach, shifting backwards as she pressed a hand to a large garbage bin and began throwing up.

Hermione rushed over, pulling her hair away from her face. "Motion sickness?" Harry asked, kicking a crumpled up can of beer away from his feet. "I felt that the first few times I apparated."

Victoria looked up, Hermione still holding her black hair and placing in a ponytail for her. "Yea…" She said, leaning against the garbage bin, looking up into the sky where she could barely see the moon from behind the clouds.

Hermione made a finalized decision, her voice sounded as sure as it ever did, her face having traces of anxiety in her features. "You can't come with us any longer." She said, directing her dialogue to Victoria.

Victoria looked up in surprise, "Sorry?" Her eyes surveyed around her, just to make sure Hermione was actually talking to her. "You're talking to _me,_ right?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Hermione?" Harry asked from behind.

"What do you mean I can't come with you?"

"You're too sick… and frankly I am concerned."

Victoria quickly interjected, her eyes rolling skyward, "I am not _sick,_ and there is no reason for you to be concerned-"

"Except there is." Hermione interrupted just as quickly. "There is." Her voice dropped a few tones quieter and she gave Victoria a knowing look.

Victoria shook her head in disbelief, there was no way she knew… "I'm not going anywhere." She started walking past Hermione, but she had grabbed hold of her wrist.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, completely confused about the situation.

Hermione's eyed widened, her voice whispering just between the two, "You're putting others at risk…" She said, looking down at Victoria's stomach. Victoria's mouth snapped shut, her lips setting in a hard line.

"Please…" Victoria practically implored, her entire tone changing.

"I won't." Hermione assured her, and Victoria could tell with the look in her mate's eyes that she was speaking to her in all honesty. She nodded, walking closer to Hermione as Harry watched the two while he was completely in the dark.

"Is someone going to answer me?" Harry asked, throwing his hands above his head.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Victoria is leaving, she's too sick to carry on."

"What?"

"She might have a really bad virus… probably from the cold… I've gotten it before and had to stay in bed for weeks. We don't have supplies here for me to make a potion for her…"

Harry's eyes traveled to Victoria's, "Is that what you want?"

Victoria mouthed the word 'yeah' as she closed her arms around her stomach, shifting from one foot to another.

"Where would she go?"

"Her home. I think she'll be safe there… it's been unoccupied for some time now, and they know she was living with Sirius. I doubt they would look for her there…"

"Are you absolutely certain of that, Hermione?"

Hermione grabbed onto Victoria's hand, looking back at Harry, "I hope."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you for the support! It's fun to finally have the time to write :]**_

 _ **\- Marie**_


	42. Chapter 42: A Baby

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I know it's a bit short but writing the long time skips are difficult for me, but I'm excited for next chapter because there will be lots more and more interaction. :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 42: A Baby:**

It was unbelievable, what she was staring at right now. She never thought that she would come back, at least not so soon. It felt weird, like she was visiting or didn't belong. She sauntered down the lengthy walkway till she reached the front door her home. It was strange how much the house looked the same since she left it. The grey stone exterior, the tall pillars near the front door that held the balcony, the fountain in the middle of the walkway that was still producing water. She carefully placed her hand on the handle, peeling open one of the two front doors and observing the inside. Her two feet made it in as she closed the door behind her, her chin in the air as she looked up at all that used to be her home. The home she grew up in, the home she went to for holidays, the home she lived in day by day when school was out. The entire house was hushed, timeless. The rugs were where they always had been, the pictures on the walls were still freely moving about as if they believed somebody had been walking these floors for a year now. The piano still perched itself in the back room beside the large windows that encompassed the wall. She drew in a long breath, beginning to wander towards the upstairs. Her fingers ran along the length of the railing till she reached the top. Her feet were the only sounds she could hear throughout the entire house, and it created a weird eerie feeling.

She walked down the hallway to her bedroom where she opened her door and looked inside. It was completely empty except for a few pieces of furniture and some clothes in the closet. She had practically ransacked her room when she moved into Sirius' home.

She left her bedroom, walking back downstairs and moving towards the kitchen where she opened the refrigerator.

"I mean… I guess I already knew…" She said, looking down at the empty fridge in disappointment. She held her hand at her stomach as it began to rumble. She moved towards one of the chairs at the dining room table, grabbing one and pushing it over towards the cabinets where she stood on the chair and rummaged through. She pulled out a few canned foods that were left behind, unperishable. She looked at the canned label, soup filled with an assortment of veggies… not her favourite thing in the world, but she was practically starving.

She grabbed a pot and put it on the stove, opening the canned soup and placing its liquidly contents inside, watching as she stirred the soup while it began heating up. After a while she poured the soup into the bowl and began eating it at the dining room table. She sat where she always had. It felt weird to be sitting here all by herself. Elise would normally sit at the end of the table beside her. Sirius that one time in Animagus form, sat beside her on the floor. The corners up her lips turned up as she remembered that day. The day all her friends went to the McKinnon household, and Sirius showed up as a dog, and Harry and Ernie fought, and it was the first time she had really opened up to Harry. She laughed to herself, shaking her head at how ridiculous all those events went and continued eating her soup.

A few days had gone by and it was becoming extremely bizarre that she was the only one living in this house. She wasn't used to it like that, and she had never had the house to herself knowing she wasn't expecting anybody to come through the front door anytime soon. It was too quiet, everything was too quiet. Every room didn't make a sound, nothing moved, and nothing changed. There was no one to talk to, and she couldn't help but think about Harry and Hermione and what they were doing or where they were. She tried to occupy herself, sitting in the library that was normally unused, but this time she found good use of it. She had a pile of books sitting around her by the empty fireplace. She leaned up against a leather couch that faced the fireplace and had a small book opened. The book had something to do with mysterious beasts inhabiting the sea floor. Though she grew old of the subject quite quickly. In fact, she was tired of most of the books she read after reading a few chapters of them. She was squirmy and starting to get stir-crazy. She wished she could leave the house and do something, but Hermione had told her to stay put before she had disapparated back to Harry.

"The Hippocampus is a vast cerulean blue creature with the head and torso of a horse, making up the rest of its body of that of a fish…" She said to herself, her eyes starting to lazily wander around the pages, reading random passages at a time. It wasn't long until she closed her book. She got up from where she was standing, stepping over the mountain piles of books to go find something else to occupy her time with.

* * *

 **January** :

Victoria lifted her face, closing her eyes as the warm stream of water fell down her body. She ran her fingers through her hair, allowing all the soap to run out and fall down her legs. She turned the knob, turning off the shower and stepping out with a towel wrapped around her body. She glided her feet along the carpet, drying them off before she stepped onto the tile. She walked up to the vanity mirror, clearing away the steam with her hand till she could see her full reflection. She had a rosy tint to her skin due to it reacting to the hot water. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and her hair was sopping wet. She grabbed another towel, dipping her hair downward as she ran the towel through her hair. Lifting her head back up, her long black hair dipped down over her shoulder and face. Maybe it was time for a cut. She hadn't done anything with her hair for months.

She walked out of the shower and into her bedroom. She placed one of the towels down on the floor as she walked over towards her closet to pick out some old clothes she didn't bring back to Grimmauld. She shuffled through the hangers, cringing at the look of some of the clothes she had. She couldn't even remember how she acquired most of these…

She pulled out a plain white shirt and some black stretchy pants. She walked over towards a chair that she had left behind and placed the clothes down while she stripped the towel that was wrapped around her on the floor with the other one. She turned her neck, catching the reflection of herself just momentarily in the mirror. Once she saw her body she refused to look any longer.

Victoria hadn't thought about what she had learned in the hotel bathroom that day. Her vomiting had seized a little while after she arrived at her house, then she started to feel normal. Normal to the point that she thought she could just forget about it. Maybe she could avoid it for long enough, that one day it would magically go away. That is what she wanted to believe anyway. She slipped on her underwear then her black comfy pants. She held her shirt in her hands as she looked down at it, then taking just a glimpse at her stomach.

She tilted her head back in fear and annoyance. Taking in a deep breath as her eyes began to burn but no tears were allowed to come out.

"Okay… you can do this, Victoria. You can do this…" She said, encouraging herself as she slowly turned towards the body mirror beside her closet. She kept turning until she was fully facing the mirror. Walking closer, her heart racing slightly, she looked down. Her hand ran along the small bump that began to form. She was starting to feel sick, and not because it was a sign of pregnancy, but because she was actually looking at it… accepting it… She cocked her head, keeping her hand firmly in place on top of her stomach as she leered at it.

"Why did you come have to come? Right now, during all this. Why are you here?" She spoke in an oddly soft tone, but the meaning behind her words were truly how she felt. She didn't want it, she didn't think she could ever want it. She swallowed a lump in her throat, grabbing the shirt and throwing it over her body. That felt weird, talking to it.

* * *

 **February:**

Time was dragging on. It had been about two months being inside this home by herself, but it felt like much longer. She started rearranging some furniture in the living room, library, and study because she needed something to do. Some sort of goal to meet.

She had a bag of crackers laying on one of the desks in the study as she began moving some chairs, lamps, rugs. Her hands were on her hips after finishing the room, a triumphant smile on her face for it was hard work. She didn't have the strength like she used to, for her back was growing sore. Victoria picked up the bag of chips, realizing there was only a few left and frowned. She was constantly hungry, and the things she craved the most she didn't even have. The things she would do if she could just get her hands on a large juicy chicken, or some massive cheese wheels, even about 50 boxes of chocolate frogs. Her mouth began to water at the thought of it.

Her stomach was growing bigger, and it was becoming something hard to avoid. Most of her clothes were small to begin with, but now they were really starting to get tight. She hadn't thought much about the baby besides the obvious growth of her stomach. She hadn't given it a name and barely spoke to it. She wanted to remain her distance, even though they were attached.

Victoria moved around the house to the library where she began organizing some books and putting back the books that sat in a pile for months on the floor by the fireplace. Carefully, she stepped on a stool by the tall bookshelves that reached the height of the ceiling and started putting some books back.

Elise owned all sorts of books from different genres. There were so many history books, and many medical books. More so than the others though, were business and management books. Elise did work for the Ministry for quite a while before the terror that was inflicted on the McKinnon family. She took an absence from work and decided to stay home and take care of Victoria full-time. These books haven't been touched in so long they were quite dusty at the pages.

As Victoria moved down the row of books, shelf to shelf, her eyes caught on a few books in particular. A bright blue spine stuck out with large yellow letters spelling "Prenatal Care: The Basics", Elise must have bought this for when she was expecting with Rosier the same time as Marlene. She scrunched her nose, her fingers levitating towards the book. Did she care to? She didn't think so… but she sure was curious. She _is_ pregnant, so what could it hurt to just take a peep?

She grabbed the book and looked at the front cover, it had a mother holding her stomach with such gentle care, an adoring smile playing from her lips as she looked down at her stomach. She couldn't imagine looking at her stomach the way this woman was. She grabbed the book, taking it with her upstairs as she walked towards one of the guest bedrooms she had been staying in. Before she opened the door though, she stopped. She stood still for a moment, thoughts running through her mind…

She turned her neck, looking at Elise's bedroom door. It was closed and had remained closed since the last time she was in it a year ago. She hadn't gone into this room since, there was something she was afraid of which kept her from it. Maybe the thought of seeing Elise's body, sleeping inside her bed… though she knew that wouldn't happen. Yet it was odd how she was feeling now. She was particularly lonely, missing Harry and Lavender like crazy, constantly wishing Remus would show up at her doorstep to say hello. She wanted to feel some sort of comfort… some sort of _something._

She walked back towards Elise's bedroom, her fingers wrapping around the door handle as she waited a few moments before giving the door a light push. She walked in slowly, observing the area around her as she held the book in her hand.

The room looked just the same. Elise's tall bed was placed before two large windows with curtains that were pushed to the side, held there by rope. Her close was completely shut, a black blouse hanging off one of the handles. Her vanity was about 8 feet from her bed against the wall. The chair was pushed in and make up was placed organized on top. The mirror was a tad dusty, and so was the dresser and windowsills. The bathroom door was left ajar, a softened blue light coming from the setting sun from inside.

Victoria slowly shuffled her feet towards the bed, resting on it as she dangled her feet a few inches from the floor. She reached over the nightstand, picking up a photo that had also accumulated dust. She rubbed her fingers along the glass, revealing a photo of Victoria and Elise. Victoria was 4 in the photo. Her radiant grey eyes were lit up, she looked so untroubled. She was on top of Elise's shoulders, her legs dangling and her arms in the air. Elise's smile was from ear to ear, her hands holding her niece's legs as she looked up at her in content.

Victoria's lips curved into a smile. She vaguely remembered this day. They were at some sort of carnival downtown. It was the first time she had ever had cotton candy. Elise had regret that decision when Victoria began bouncing off the walls. She had asked a woman to take of picture of them, and she did.

She placed the photo down, relaxing back on the bed with her hand over her stomach, and the other still holding that book.

There was so much change occurring around her, and it was happening so fast and out of her control. No matter how much she wanted to do something about it, she couldn't. War was happening outside of these walls that she couldn't participate in, Harry and Hermione were out there somewhere risking their lives to find horcrux's. Ron is somewhere in the unknown… Lavender, Ernie, Luna… all probably scared under the new authority in Hogwarts. Then _this._ This _thing_ growing inside her. She closed her eyes tightly as her thoughts began to wonder off about it. She had tried so hard to lock up these thoughts and to throw away the key… but it was unavoidable.

"Is it a boy or girl?" _Stop. "_ Can it hear me when I speak?" _Just stop thinking about it. "_ Can it tell that I'm afraid? Bloody terrified…" She opened her eyes, running her hands down her face. She needed something to change.

She got up from the bed, walking into Elise's bathroom and stood before the mirror and sink. She opened one of the drawers and grabbed a pair of scissors, taking a good hard look at herself while raising the blades, opened, at a piece of sectioned off hair. She took a deep breath, exhaling then finally, _snip!_ It was off. She didn't want to stop, which was good because there was no going back now. She kept going, all around her head, _snip, snip, snip._ It felt freeing. Something was lifting off her shoulders, no more weight bearing down on her. It was all falling off, something she didn't need to worry about.

It took her a while, but finally she finished. She looked into the mirror, her long black hair was no longer there, and while before it draped over her shoulders and reached her stomach… now it was just shoulder length… and it felt freeing. She needed this, even if the moment would only last for so long, she just needed change.

She walked back into Elise's room, looking into the body length mirror and turning to the side. She tilted her head, running her hand up and down her stomach.

"Time to change this." She said, hurrying towards Elise's closet and sliding open the two doors. She shifted through Elise's clothes, pushing the hangers side to side as she found something else to wear. She found a large knitted blue sweater. Slipping it on over a black top that barely fit her, she moved her arms outwards as she watched the bagginess flop around her. It was perfect. It was big enough certainly, and she couldn't see the bump mocking her every time she looked down or into a mirror.

She laid down on the bed, the moon now coming out and shining its light through the windows. She laid a warm blanket over her legs, holding the Prenatal Care book in her hands as she turned on the nightstand lamp. She opened the book slowly, flipping through a few pages, debating if she even wanted to actually read this. She looked at the first chapter… diet, vitamins, exercise. She rolled her eyes, there was nothing but soup, chips, and canned green beans in this house. She skipped it, going on to the next that talked about staying away from teratogens. _Obviously._ She started to wonder why people even make books about this. Skipping onto the next, something immediately caught her eye.

A photo of a man and woman, his hands on her stomach as they both looked ardently at each other. So happy. So peaceful. The colour drained from her face. She nibbled at the bottom of her lip as she glared at the page in jealousy. This really hit her, hard. It felt like reality had smacked her upside the head. Maybe this is what she was most afraid of. What if she had to do this all on her own? She didn't know anything about babies… much less how to take care of one. What if Harry didn't want it? What if he left her because of it? She hadn't even told him, and he is out there right now, running circles around death, playing as a pawn in a war that had erupted. What would happen if he didn't win this battle… she would end up like Elise… taking care of a baby all by herself.

Victoria snapped the book shut, throwing it across the room and listening to it smack against the wall. She could feel the temperature rising in her cheeks as she crossed her arms over her chest then shortly placing her hands over her eyes that started to water up.

She didn't want to think of it anymore. It took her a while but had eventually cried herself into a deep slumber.

 _A defiant breeze pushed back her short black hair, her blackened laced dress shifting to one side of her body. She lifted her ivory arm, holding down her small black floppy hat with one hand. She walked through the short grass, orange and red coloured leaves tumbling and flying just above her feet, rattling as they hit one another. She adjusted her arm, lifting up the small human covered in a light black coat. She couldn't see its face, and it didn't make a sound. Her flats made way through rows of tall stone until they stopped in front of one in particular. She looked down, removing the dark shades from her eyes revealing her guilty gaze. The stone stood cold, letters engraved on it reading "Harry Potter." She took out her wand, pointing it to the grave and allowing flowers to blossom by the bed of dirt. She put her wand away, her chin lifted as she pushed the baby higher up on her side to hold it better._

 _She looked down at it, her lip twitching just slightly, her eyes cold. "Say goodbye to daddy."_

The door to Elise's bedroom began to open up slowly, creaking quietly as a pair of feet stepped inside. A long black cloak swiftly brushed against the hardwood floors. A tall shadow stood over Victoria, covering the bright moonlight that invited itself in through her windows. Victoria stirred in her sleep, rattling her head side to side. A hand hovered her body, drawing closer to her as she could barely feel the presence of someone there, but she felt it in her dreams instead… Yet when the hand had finally placed itself on her, her eyes immediately opened, and she took in a gasp of air letting out a loud scream that was muffled by the hand cupping her mouth.


End file.
